Reise
by TheAcupuncturist
Summary: La joven ninja aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, remanente de un gesto sencillo pero sumamente íntimo. Mientras entraban de nuevo a la aldea miró una vez más el camino, suspiró y se decidió. Lo encontraría en su viaje.
1. Chapter 1

**Volví a subirlo. Aproveché para pulir y reorganizar durante el break. Integré aquí los dos primeros capítulos originales.**

 **Tenía años que no escribía FF y me interesaba llenar este hueco en los viajes de Sasuke y Sakura.**

 **Les advierto desde aquí : hay eventos próximos que pueden NO ser lo que buscan en un SasuSaku, hay un pairing momentáneo más adelante. En este trabajo no pretendo que todo les salga bien ni que su relación se desarrolle tan fácil como en el canon oficial. **

**Si les sirve (aunque no comparto la idea) pueden verlo como un Out of Character por parte de ambos.**

 **Utilizaré varios elementos de sus personalidades, pero voy a imprimirles más matices para lograr un desarrollo más creíble y realista.**

 **Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Lo vio alejarse, la capa oscura fue haciéndose más y más pequeña. No volteó ni una sola vez.

La joven ninja aún sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la frente, remanente de un gesto sencillo pero sumamente íntimo.

' _Te veré cuando regrese… Y gracias'_

El Jōnin colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Tiene mucho qué pensar, dale tiempo — le dijo con voz suave, luego le dio un ligero apretón con la mano.

—Gracias, sensei — sonrió ligeramente pero no lo volteó a ver. Seguía observando el camino ahora vacío.

Naruto aterrizó con un sonido hueco. Primero miró a Sakura y luego a Kakashi.

—Sigue siendo un cabeza dura, como siempre — dijo con tono burlón, ostentaba una amplia sonrisa.

—Mira quién habla de cabezas duras — Sakura le dio un golpe ligero en el hombro.

' _Ah, a veces no cambian para nada'_ el veterano sonrió bajo su máscara.

—Oye, oye, pero tú sabes que sigo siendo el mejor ninja — se señaló con un pulgar.

—Ciertamente, Naruto — Kakashi le puso una mano en el rubio cabello, el gesto se le antojó extraño pues Naruto ya era ligeramente más alto que él.

—Oiga sensei, ¿cuándo dejará de tratarme como un niño? — Naruto hizo un puchero, haciendo ademán de cruzarse de brazos sólo para recordar que era imposible.

Sakura observó la mirada afligida de Naruto, debía ser difícil haber perdido un brazo. Le puso una mano en el hombro y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Ichiraku? Podemos invitar al resto de los equipos.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso estaría genial! Gran idea Sakura-chan — Naruto pareció olvidarse de su brazo por un momento —. ¿Y usted, Kakashi sensei?

—Ah, me encantaría acompañarlos, ya saben, deberes de Hokage, no sé por qué accedí a este trabajo — se rascó la cabeza y desapareció con un puff.

—Espero no se le cruce una ancianita — murmuró Naruto, el comentario hizo sonreír a Sakura.

Mientras entraban de nuevo a la aldea miró una vez más el sendero vacío, suspiró y se decidió.

Lo encontraría en su viaje.

* * *

Naruto comenzaba a apilar platos a medida que devoraba la comida.

Ino, Shikamaru, Sai y Hinata se encontraban ahí además de los dos miembros del equipo 7.

—Qué molestia, últimamente el sexto me ha dado demasiado trabajo — Shikamaru se estiró en el banco —. Debo viajar a la Aldea de la Nube por cuestiones diplomáticas, comienzo a arrepentirme de ser consejero.

—No entiendo cómo logras quejarte de todo, todo el tiempo — Ino le dirigió una mirada juzgona —. Te están enviando a viajar por todas las aldeas, apuesto a que es fantástico.

—Tch, si por mí fuera me quedaría aquí jugando Shogi — cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Claro, eso si Temari no está cerca porque si no… — la joven Yamanaka sonrió con verdadera malicia.

Su compañero se congeló en el asiento, sin poder evitar el rubor que subió a sus mejillas.

—O-oye, vamos — a pesar de su vergüenza, sonrió y no se molestó en contradecirla.

Varios presentes rieron a lo bajo con el intercambio.

—Naruto, ¿cuándo te darán la prótesis? — preguntó Sai con expresión seria.

—Hmmm, la vieja dijo que tenía que preparar las… uhm… — Naruto arrugó el ceño, forzando a su cerebro a recordar.

—Las células de Hashirama, bobo. No puede ser que domines el arte Sennin y no puedas recordar eso — Sakura dijo resoplando por la nariz.

—La inteligencia nunca ha destacado a Naruto — Sai informó con esa sonrisa extraña que lo caracterizaba.

Al rubio casi se le sale el ramen por la nariz. Todos echaron a reír ante el comentario, Hinata sólo sonrió tímidamente.

—Oye Sai, eso es injusto, además deja de poner esa cara de raro, me dan escalofríos nada más por verte — le dijo apuntándolo con sus palillos.

Ino estaba al lado derecho de Naruto y los palillos quedaron peligrosamente cerca de su cara, el movimiento había proyectado pequeñas gotas de caldo en su rostro.

La rubia estaba a punto de levantar el puño cuando Sakura le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a su compañero, enviándolo directamente a su bowl de ramen; casi entierra el rostro en él.

—Ouh, ouh, Sakura-chan, ¿y eso por qué fue? — se lamentó.

Shikamaru sonrió al ver la escena, cerró los ojos momentáneamente. Por el rabillo del ojo observó que Sai le ofrecía un pañuelo a su compañera de equipo. Alcanzó a distinguir una mirada diferente en Ino mientras le daba las gracias al pálido joven. El Nara sonrió del lado, esa mirada sólo la había visto cuando ella era más joven; cuando miraba a Sasuke.

—N-Naruto kun, tienes un poco de… — Hinata estaba cambiando de color, su ligero rubor fue haciéndose más rojo cuando el resto de la mesa la miró —. Un poco de ramen en…

Naruto hizo un bizco, de su cabello goteaba un poco de caldo. Hinata estaba a la izquierda, después de Sakura. Extendió la mano y le ofreció una servilleta, la ninja de cabello rosa se inclinó hacia atrás para facilitar la maniobra, de reojo miró a la heredera del clan Hyuga, sonreía tímidamente y rehuía el contacto visual con Naruto, no pudo evitar sentir cierta ternura ante el gesto.

—Gracias, Hinata — tomó la servilleta mientras le sonreía ampliamente.

' _Ni siquiera se da cuenta'_ pensó la pelirrosada al ver a Naruto.

Shikamaru se levantó y dejó su parte del pago en la barra.

—Debo irme, necesito arreglar unos documentos y prepararme para el viaje, qué molesto. Procuren no meterse en problemas, ¿eh?

—Asegúrate de traerle algo a tu equipo — le dijo Ino despidiéndose con la mano.

—Sí, sí, lo sé — se alejó caminando con una mano arriba a modo de despedida.

La florista también hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Yo también debo irme, mi madre me pidió ayuda para atender la tienda — dejó el dinero en la barra —. Últimamente mucha gente va a comprar arreglos.

Ninguno hizo algún comentario, todos sabían que muchos habían perdido seres queridos durante la guerra, haciendo que los Yamanaka trabajaran más de lo normal.

— Yo también me dirijo hacia allá — Sai se había levantado y sostenía las lonas del negocio para que pasara —. Después de ti, hermosa — le sonrió con rigidez, emanando toda la calidez que podía evocar.

Ino se sonrojó profundamente y pasó por debajo. Se despidió rápidamente y echó a andar con el pintor a un lado.

—Y pensar que con esa misma sonrisa me dijo fea, _shannaro_ — Sakura apretó un puño.

Naruto echó a reír por el recuerdo.

—Creí que lo matarías a golpes, qué bueno que estaba ahí.

Ambos rieron por el recuerdo. Poco a poco la risa se desvaneció y Sakura se enderezó en su asiento, por el rabillo del ojo percibió que Hinata comenzaba a jugar con su cabello. Naruto seguía comiendo a un ritmo más apaciguado, pero notó las furtivas miradas del rubio hacia la joven Hyūga. La Jōnin de pronto se sintió de más, decidió darles un espacio a solas.

—Yo también debo irme, Tsunade-sama necesitaba ayuda con tu prótesis, además tengo que repasar los expedientes que me asignaron en el hospital — se puso de pie —. Procura que no haga un desastre, y recuerda no dejarlo ir sin pagar la cuenta — se dirigió a Hinata.

La ninja de ojos grises empezó a ruborizarse, hizo ademán de decir algo pero se calló, reanudó su jugueteo con los dedos. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

— Saluda a la abuela por mí — se despidió Naruto.

—Nos vemos.

Hinata sentía su corazón palpitar fuerte en el pecho, se ruborizó aún más al pensar que Naruto lo escucharía. Miró sus dedos que tocaban nerviosamente su cabello.

— Y bien Hinata, ¿tienes algún plan tú también?

—Uhm, yo… — la joven se encontró con la mirada del Jinchūriki, sus ojos de un profundo azul le hacían saltarse un latido —. Pensaba llevarle flores a Neji.

—Oh… Sí, sí, es una buena idea _'tebayo_ — Naruto pareció incomodarse un poco, no le gustaba tener que hacerle decir eso en voz alta.

— ¿Y tú, Naruto-kun? — miró al suelo, evadiendo su mirada.

—Pensaba ir a casa, después de todo no puedo hacer misiones sin un brazo — le dijo con una sonrisa.

El joven tomó el plato de ramen y se lo llevó a los labios, el movimiento fue torpe y un hilillo de caldo se derramó por su barbilla. Hinata se percató y tomó una servilleta, en cuanto Naruto bajó el plato ella acercó el papel a su rostro. Con pequeños toques limpió su comisura. Su corazón palpitaba furioso y sintió el rostro caliente, probablemente estaba del color del tomate, la mano le sudó ligeramente.

Naruto la miró, quedándose quieto hasta que bajó la servilleta. Un ligero rubor ascendió por su cuello, el gesto había sido muy gentil y delicado.

La joven Hyūga se percató de la mirada y se sobresaltó ligeramente.

—Yo… tenías… espero no haya sido inapropiado… disculpa — bajó la mirada y volvió a juguetear con los dedos.

—Gracias Hinata, aún es difícil hacer las tareas más sencillas. Pero no te preocupes, ¡en cuanto vuelva a tener el brazo volveré a la acción _'tebayo_! — se llevó la mano al pecho.

La chica parecía no haberse recuperado de la pena, Naruto suavizó su expresión.

—Oye, ¿te importaría si te acompaño? También me gustaría saludar a Neji.

La kunoichi levantó la mirada, Naruto le sonreía con calidez, se sintió sumamente feliz por escucharlo decir eso.

—Claro Naruto-kun, gracias.

Dejaron el dinero en la barra y se dispusieron a caminar. Entraron a la floristería de los Yamanaka, Ino estaba en el mostrador con un delantal, tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido por la concentración; estaba detallando un arreglo floral precioso.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué los trae por aquí? — se enderezó, sacudiéndose las manos.

—Vamos a llevarle flores a Neji — se adelantó Naruto —. Hinata tuvo la idea.

La joven de ojos grises se limitó a asentir, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Qué lindo detalle de tu parte — Ino se acercó a ella —. ¿Ya sabes qué quieres llevarle?

Asintió y le indicó que escogería: espuela de caballo, ciclamen y lirios de campo.

La rubia sonrió con aprobación y juntó las flores para formar el arreglo. Su florista interior estaba deleitada, habían sido una buena elección.

Mientras las dos ninjas hablaban, Naruto observó el mostrador; medio escondido debajo de una libreta se encontraba un dibujo, reconoció los trazos de su pálido compañero. Sonrió y resopló.

' _No puedo creer que Sai le simpatice a algo que no sea un robot'_

Volteó a ver a Ino, estaba de espaldas a él. Se imaginó cómo sería una cita entre ellos dos. Una imagen del joven moviéndose rígido y regalando flores llegó a su cabeza.

' _Sí, regalarle flores a una florista, es algo que Sai haría'._ Reprimió una risa ante la imagen.

Las jóvenes se acercaron a él, Naruto trató de disimular su sonrisa, sentía la risa cosquillearle la garganta, apretó más los labios.

— ¿Y ahora qué se te metió? — la florista lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero sonriendo ligeramente por la expresión del joven. Se movilizó al mostrador para terminar el arreglo.

— ¿A mí? No, no, nada… Sólo me preguntaba, ¿qué se siente salir con un zombi?

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró con interrogación. Hinata comenzaba a sonreír.

—Sí, ¿o acaso Sai es un ser vivo? — Naruto comenzó a reír. La Hyūga cubrió su sonrisa con una mano.

Ino se ruborizó y cerró los ojos con un puño levantado.

—Mira quién habla, señor solterón — lo señaló con un dedo.

—Oi, no soy un señor, además, ¿no has visto todas las cartas que recibo? Soy un héroe de guerra _dattebayo_ — se señaló con el pulgar, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados —. Eres tú la que se juntó con el raro de Sai — Naruto hizo un movimiento como de muerto viviente.

Naruto soltó una risita, Hinata se encontraba a su lado sonriendo. Ino iba a contestarle pero se recargó en el mostrador con una sonrisa pícara, su rostro recargado en un puño.

— ¿Piensas que estoy muerto?

A Naruto lo recorrió un escalofrío, la voz estaba muy cerca de su espalda. Dio un salto y levantó las manos en posición de karate.

—Oi, no te me acerques así _'ttebayo_ — el joven rubio se veía irónicamente pálido.

Ino y Hinata rieron.

—Si necesitas pruebas, puedo quitarme la ropa y mostrarte que estoy vivo — lo miró estoico.

Naruto no pudo diferenciar si era una broma o no, era Sai después de todo. El joven se enderezó y tomó a Hinata de la muñeca.

—Vámonos Hinata, creo que Sai sólo quiere una excusa para mostrarle… algo a Ino.

—P-pero Naruto-kun… — la joven sintió que Naruto la comenzaba a arrastrar fuera del local. Tomó las flores del mostrador antes de alejarse demasiado —. Gracias Ino-san, disculpa por la molestia, adiós Sai-kun.

El pálido joven levantó una mano a modo de despedida, la florista sonrió y se despidió.

' _Parece que por fin se dio cuenta, quién lo diría, Naruto es un iluso pero tiene buen corazón'_

Se alegró por la joven Hyuga. A fin de cuentas el animado joven había sido quien le había ayudado a salir de su cascarón, todo gracias a su persistencia y su nobleza.

' _Y un poco de idiotez'_

—Sigue siendo un poco difícil — Sai la miró, solo los separaba el mostrador.

Ino supo que se refería a la interacción con las personas. Poco a poco le había hablado acerca de su tiempo bajo las órdenes de Danzo. Seguía sin darle muchos detalles, pero conectaba las piezas de las maneras raras del joven. Su única instrucción para interactuar con humanos habían sido libros y eso provocaba situaciones extrañas en las que el ex miembro de Raíz no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse.

Aun así, la joven podía apreciar la sinceridad en el esfuerzo que hacía. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando se acercó a él.

—No te preocupes, lo haces bien — tomó con delicadeza la muñeca del ninja.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa.

* * *

Ninguno dijo nada, el viento soplaba suavemente, llevando el aroma de las flores en él. Hinata tenía los ojos vidriosos, pero no lloraba. Sonrió al recordar a su primo y agradeció que su relación hubiera mejorado antes de su muerte.

Naruto colocó una mano en su hombro, apretó ligeramente. La joven sintió su corazón acelerarse ante el contacto, como un chispazo que bajaba desde su brazo.

—Te aseguro que Neji está orgulloso de ti.

Esas palabras empujaron una solitaria lágrima que descendió por su mejilla. Pero su corazón se sentía pleno y cálido. Volteó a ver a Naruto, le sonreía ligeramente.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

El joven sonrió ampliamente mientras un dedo frotaba debajo de su nariz.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse, regresaron caminando hasta llegar a la residencia de los Hyūga.

—Gracias por ir, Hinata, me hace feliz que nos hayamos reunido. ¿Hagámoslo de nuevo, sí? — se rascó la nuca.

—Sí, hagámoslo de nuevo — la kunoichi sonrió.

Naruto se alejó caminando con paso despreocupado. Ella lo observó unos minutos antes de entrar a su casa.

Ambos sonreían.

* * *

La quinta Hokage sostenía en alto la prótesis, observó minuciosamente su forma, curvas y espacios, era un trabajo exquisito de ingeniería.

—Creo que ya está casi listo, por lo menos el recipiente es perfecto — dijo con aprobación. Depositó el brazo en la mesa.

Habían tomado las medidas de Naruto cuando se recuperó de la pelea, le pidieron realizar movimientos y tomaron lecturas de su cerebro para interpretar los datos mecánicos. Todo el empeño se había puesto para regresarle un brazo perfectamente funcional. El resultado era una obra magnífica tanto del equipo de ingenieros como de los médicos.

Sakura observó las placas que contenían las células del primer Hokage, habían tomado también muestras de tejido y nervios para comenzar el proceso de compatibilidad, hasta ese momento no se había presentado ningún rechazo. Todo parecía indicar que el acoplamiento sería satisfactorio y no habría problemas. Las células de Hashirama permitirían a Naruto un control mucho más preciso de la prótesis, así como de su chakra.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por su empeño y tiempo, han hecho un excelente trabajo — Tsunade se dirigió a todos.

Se respiraba un aire triunfante en la sala. Un rumor alegre se escuchó entre los médicos e ingenieros.

—Sakura, quiero que me acompañes cuando termine tu turno, por favor.

—Por supuesto Tsunade-sama.

La mentora se inclinó a la oreja de su pupila, tapando su boca con la mano.

—La verdad es que quiero ir por sake — la mujer soltó una risita y se alejó dando grandes pasos.

' _No se pierden las costumbres, ¿eh?'_

Unas horas después se dirigieron al bar, el ambiente era bochornoso y humeante de tabaco, pero alegre. Se sentaron en una mesa y sin necesidad de preguntarle, la mesera llegó con una botella de sake y dos copas.

Tsunade sirvió y le arrastró una a su alumna.

— Tsunade-sama, no creo que…

La ninja detuvo sus palabras cuando su maestra le dirigió una mirada severa, la kunoichi sabía que no aceptaría un no. Sakura tomó el pequeño recipiente y chocó la copa con su maestra. A la joven le cruzó momentáneamente el pensamiento de adquirir (forzadamente) el mal hábito de la bebida de su maestra.

Tsunade se acabó el sake de un trago y sonrió ampliamente. Sakura hizo lo mismo, tuvo que apretar los ojos cuando el escozor le subió por la garganta.

—Eso me gusta más — le dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

Volvió a servir las copas. Sakura miró el líquido transparente. Ya sentía una ligera calidez instalarse en su estómago.

Volvieron a vaciarlas de un trago. Tsunade hizo un ademán y encargó a la mesera diversos tipos de aperitivos.

Sakura percibió una especie de bruma en el cerebro, como si el alcohol se evaporara dentro de su cráneo, la languidez comenzó a instalarse en su cuerpo, pero la recibió con gusto. No haría daño dejarse llevar una vez.

—Sakura, antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy muy orgullosa de ti, has probado ser merecedora del Byakugō no In. Como tu maestra no podría pedir nada más de un pupilo — Tsunade apuró su trago —. Tengo noticias para ti, he decidido promoverte y quiero que dirijas el Hospital de Konoha junto a Shizune. Necesito a alguien competente que dirija en mi lugar.

La médica se sintió atónita, su futuro en el hospital era una realidad, ¿pero dirigirlo? Se quedó sin palabras, movió nerviosamente el vasito.

—Gracias, Tsunade-sama… No sé qué decir.

La Sannin soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Haruno Sakura sin palabras? — comenzó a devorar los aperitivos —. Eso sería algo que le encantaría ver a Naruto.

—No, no. Es sólo que me tomó por sorpresa — la joven ninja hizo una pequeña pausa para darle un sorbo a su copa —. Estoy muy agradecida, Shishou — Sakura inclinó la cabeza.

—La marca que llevas en la frente representa todo lo que has aprendido. A estas alturas no creo que haya más que pueda enseñarte.

La pelirosa sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, se sintió orgullosa y sumamente agradecida con su maestra.

—Celebra conmigo entonces — levantó la copa —. Por la próxima directora del hospital.

—Por sus enseñanzas.

Chocaron los vasitos. Un agradable silencio se instaló entre ellas. La antigua Godaime miró a su aprendiz, el alcohol ya había acomodado una niebla en su cerebro, pero no impidió notar la evasiva mirada de su pupila.

Recargó el rostro en una mano, su cabello rubio se deslizó a un lado con el movimiento. Entrecerró los ojos, debatiéndose entre abordar a su alumna o darle la oportunidad de poner el tema en la mesa. Casi pudo adivinar la situación.

' _Esta es una apuesta que no perdería contra Jiraiya'_ sonrió ligeramente.

Decidió hacerle honor a su característica impaciencia después de un momento.

— ¿Estás pensando en irte?

Sakura sintió una oleada de calor llegar a sus orejas, movió el vaso (ahora vacío) dándole pequeñas vueltas con una mano. Sus pensamientos se asentaron cuando dejó quieto el vaso.

—Sí, pensaba hablar con usted de ello — la miró con ojos ligeramente perezosos por el alcohol.

Tsunade cerró los ojos un momento mientras masticaba un aperitivo, resopló por la nariz, sopesando la situación. Una pesada mano impactó contra la mesa, haciendo saltar los vasitos y la botella.

—Más te vale regresar bien, Sakura — los ojos avellana miraron con fijeza a los color jade.

Había trabajado arduamente con su alumna durante tanto tiempo, la había visto apaleada y al borde del desmayo por la fatiga, había sanado sus manos rotas una y otra vez mientras dominaba su chakra, había presenciado las ojeras profundas debajo de sus ojos después de noches enteras de estudio. Presenció sus peores momentos, deprimida ante la ausencia del heredero Uchiha, y presenció también todos sus logros, todos los pacientes que había regresado de la muerte.

La moldeó a golpes, gritos y sermones, y Sakura había emergido como una experta médica y una kunoichi excepcional, al grado de a veces comparar su control de chakra con el suyo propio al verla trabajar.

Y no iba a permitir que un joven renegado apagara esa llama que era su alumna.

Sakura miró intensamente a su maestra, sabiendo que detrás de la dureza de sus palabras residía su preocupación por ella. A fin de cuentas, su Shishou había sido uno de sus grandes apoyos durante su depresión.

Antes de contestarle, volvió a llenar las copitas de sake. Levantó el brazo y la ex Godaime hizo lo mismo, el cristal tintineó una vez más y ambas dejaron el recipiente con un sonido hueco en la mesa.

— _Shannaro_ — Sakura azotó la mano en la mesa al puro estilo de Tsunade — No lo dejaré hacer lo mismo, así tenga que romperle todos los huesos.

Tsunade soltó una carcajada. No hubo necesidad de decir más respecto al tema.

* * *

Habían transcurrido unos meses después de la gran batalla con Toneri. A pesar de la paz en la que vivieron después de la guerra, el nuevo incidente con otro Ōtsutsuki generaba en todos un aire de incertidumbre. Los Kages de las naciones habían hablado extensamente acerca de las medidas que debían tomarse si otra amenaza similar se presentase.

El Raikage fue muy enfático en cuanto a la severidad con la que se debía tratar si aparecía otro miembro del clan, Shikamaru le informó al sexto que durante la junta el líder de Kumo había partido una mesa de un puñetazo.

Kakashi se reclinó en el respaldo de su silla, dio un suspiro largo. Pilas pequeñas de documentos se apretujaban en su escritorio. Miró por la ventana, aún le era extraño ver el mundo con dos ojos. Aunque agradecía que el dolor ocular ya no fuera parte de su vida, se sentía extrañamente vulnerable sin el Sharingan. Por hábito se llevó la mano a la banda, solo para darse cuenta que no la tenía puesta.

Shikamaru entró a la oficina después de dos breves golpes en la puerta.

— ¿Por qué me sigue enviando con el Raikage? Su temperamento no se presta para negociaciones. Y la Mizukage parece que nos va a escupir ácido de un momento a otro.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, no puedo salir de la aldea cada que se necesite, para eso te tengo a ti —sonrió, su tono afable.

—Bueno, será mejor que prepare de nuevo la maleta, mañana me enviará a la Aldea de la Arena — Shikamaru se rascó la nuca —. ¿No ha llegado su halcón?

—No, no ha reportado nada hasta ahora.

—Tch — el joven Nara enterró las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón —. No sabemos con certeza hasta dónde se extiende el poder de los Ōtsutsuki, debemos ser precavidos, apenas nos estamos recuperando de la aparición de Kaguya, no creo que ninguna de las naciones esté preparada para otra invasión.

—Todavía tenemos a los shinobi que sobrevivieron en la guerra, su experiencia es invaluable en caso de que sucediera de nuevo. Naruto sigue en buenos términos con Kurama, Sasuke posee el Rinnegan y Sakura domina el Byakugō no In. Están ustedes, el equipo Gai y el equipo ocho, sin mencionar a todos los demás.

El miembro del clan Nara cerró momentáneamente los ojos, era cierto que los shinobi de su generación poseían habilidades superiores, pero hicieron falta muchos sacrificios para detener el poder de una semi diosa. Descartó el pensamiento.

—Será mejor que informe a la Arena que llegaré en unos días. Si necesita algo…

—Sí, gracias Shikamaru, puedes retirarte.

' _No parece tan molesto por ir a Sunagakure'_ Kakashi volvió a mirar por la ventana. Dio un suspiro de resignación y siguió su ardua tarea de disminuir la pila de documentos.

Horas más tarde unos golpes interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

—Adelante.

Su alumna del equipo siete entró al despacho. Llevaba el cabello recogido y una bata de médico encima de su atuendo. Parecía haber salido directamente del hospital.

—Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, sensei. Disculpe la intromisión — la joven tenía semblante indeciso.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

El copy ninja tuvo una corazonada, casi estaba seguro de lo que diría su alumna, y si algo era certero, era su intuición. Esperó pacientemente a que hablara.

—Quisiera pedirle permiso para abandonar temporalmente la aldea — su alumna lo miró con resolución.

Kakashi contempló a la kunoichi, en sus ojos notó que no cambiaría de opinión, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que, de negarle el permiso, no desobedecería la instrucción, no era tan temperamental como Naruto. Dio un largo suspiro.

— ¿Lo vas a buscar?

Sakura desvió un momento la mirada, pero asintió unos momentos después.

El sexto recordó el día en que Sasuke había emprendido su viaje de redención. Ocasionalmente recibía noticias de las actividades que había logrado, a las personas que había ayudado, además de la información recabada con respecto al clan Ōtsutsuki. Sasuke era un alma atormentada que había encontrado su camino gracias en gran parte a Naruto y a Sakura. Kakashi había notado auténtico arrepentimiento en su mirada, y un dolor profundo que apenas comenzaba a sanar. Quizás el que su alumna se reuniera con él ayudaría a en ese proceso.

—Entenderé si me niega el permiso, he hablado con Shizune acerca de ello y las actividades en el hospital no se van a descuidar. También hablé con Tsunade-sama al respecto. Sólo quise venir a preguntarle, sensei.

El Hokage recargó el rostro en una mano. Cerró los ojos un momento. Por un segundo vio al equipo 7 sentado en aquellas escaleras, recién llegados de la academia.

' _El tiempo avanza demasiado rápido'_ pensó.

—Ve, arregla con Shikamaru lo que necesites, la última noticia que tuvimos de él fue de la Aldea de la Nube. Partirás cuando estés lista, y Sakura-chan — Kakashi se puso de pie, avanzó hacia ella y le colocó las manos en los hombros —. Ten cuidado, no salgas lastimada.

Le sonrió a su maestro. Sopesó sus palabras, estaba segura que lo último no se refería a heridas de combate.

—Gracias, Rokudaime-sama. Lo haré — inclinó la cabeza.

Sorpresivamente, pero sin dudas, la joven abrazó a su sensei. Los ojos color acero se suavizaron ante el gesto, sintió una ola de cariño hacia su alumna. Confiaba en su criterio, pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Se separaron después de unos segundos.

La joven salió del despacho y Kakashi se quedó parado en medio de la habitación.

Que le dijeran sexto era común, sólo no lograba acostumbrarse a ello. Le dejó una sensación extraña pero apreció el respeto con el que se lo dijo la kunoichi.

Se quedó mirando el atardecer a través de la ventana.

* * *

La joven pelirosa caminó sin prisa a través de las calles de Konoha, donde cada vez se veían menos casas, sustituidas por altos edificios. Miró el reloj, llegaría justo al cierre de la tienda de los Yamanaka.

Entró a la floristería, la pequeña campana anunciando su llegada. Ino la recibió con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente entrecerró los ojos con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué trae a tu frentezota por aquí?

—Cállate Ino puerca — Sakura se acercó al mostrador de la tienda.

—Creí que estabas demasiado ocupada en el hospital — la joven rubia se recargó en el mueble de cristal, ignorando por completo el cartel que advertía _"No recargarse"_.

La pelirosa llevaba la bata doblada por encima de un brazo. Nunca le había agradado dejar sus batas en el hospital, en parte por seguridad y en parte por higiene.

— ¿Te apetece ir por un trago? — Sakura pensó que, a fin de cuentas, su maestra le había heredado más que la fuerza inhumana y los conocimientos médicos.

— Claro, sólo déjame cerrar —se enderezó y tomó el adorno en el que estaba trabajando, lo depositó en una mesa detrás de una cortina —. ¿Vas a contarme otra de tus escapadas, eh? ¿Quién fue esta vez? — el tono de su amiga burlón.

La ninja sintió su ceja moverse en un espasmo, resopló por la nariz.

—No es nada de eso, y además, fue gracias a ti y tus salidas que pasó eso — le dirigió una mirada entrecerrada.

Ino se rio ante el comentario, puso las manos en la cadera.

—Nunca había visto a Hinata tan borracha como esa vez. Pobre Naruto, debe ser difícil tener a una Hyūga como esposa — la rubia hizo una mueca.

Sakura resopló con humor ante el recuerdo. Habían salido con los chicos a tomar tragos en un bar y Naruto no paraba de hablar de cómo Hinata había impuesto un record en Ichiraku. Todos habían mirado con extrañeza a la tímida joven pero terminaron por reír. Desde que su relación con Naruto se había formalizado la joven bromeaba más y su humor era más presente. Kiba había tenido la brillante idea de probar si Hinata sería tan resistente con shots, y su esposo en vez de ayudarla a salir del atolladero había decidido secundar la idea.

Ninguno salió ileso de la competencia, y entre carcajadas, baile y bromas, todos habían perdido la coordinación. Sai y Kiba habían estado discutiendo por una tontería, y Kiba trató de empujarlo, fallando miserablemente. Su brazo había golpeado un vaso, haciendo que la bebida se derramara en el vestido de Hinata. El Inuzuka miró el líquido oscureciendo la tela, y torpemente había tratado de tomar una servilleta y secarla, sólo para darse cuenta que su mano estaba peligrosamente arriba del muslo. El joven perruno estaba levantando la mirada cuando se topó con un inminente Byakugan activo, sólo pudo cerrar los ojos cuando la palma lo proyectó hacia atrás. Naruto ya se había puesto de pie para intervenir cuando todo pasó, y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Había pasado un brazo por los hombros de Hinata.

—Esha esh mi eshposha — le había dado un torpe beso en la mejilla, el alcohol entumiendo su lengua —.Te dieron tu merecido, ¿a qué no?

Todos habían reído ante el suceso, pero ya estando sobria la joven Haruno pensó en el problema en el que podría meterse Naruto si hacía enojar a Hinata.

—Y con la cantidad de bobadas que hace Naruto, es probable que tenga el cuerpo lleno de moretones — Sakura arrugó la nariz.

— ¿O tal vez es que Hinata no sea tan tímida cuando están solos? — Ino enarcó una ceja con malicia, estaba cerrando la puerta de la tienda.

—Ni me lo digas — movió una mano delante de su rostro, desechando la idea.

Las dos kunoichis caminaron sin prisa por las calles. El ambiente era agradable, ofreciendo ligeras brisas (cada vez más frías) de vez en cuando.

— ¿Mañana tienes turno en Interrogación? — preguntó, prefería omitir "y Tortura".

—Sí, por eso procuré dejar todo listo para mañana, Sai va a cuidar la tienda mientras no estoy.

— ¿Crees que esté bien que _Sai_ cuide una tienda? — trató de imaginarse todas las situaciones incómodas que el pálido joven podía provocar tratando de atender a los clientes.

—No te preocupes, él se ofreció. Le ayuda a desenvolverse mejor — Ino contestó con sinceridad.

— ¿Y cómo va con eso? — Sakura reprimió el temblor en su ceja al recordar su apodo.

—Mejor, la verdad es que ha hecho un esfuerzo, y obviamente yo lo he ayudado —se señaló con un pulgar y guiñando un ojo.

—Sí, como no te para la boca todo el día…

— ¿Qué dijiste frentona?

— Ya llegamos — sonrió con burla, haciéndose la que no se daba cuenta del ceño fruncido de su amiga.

Las dos entraron al pequeño bar, escogieron una mesa en el exterior para evitar el calor del interior. Ino ordenó una bebida preparada y Sakura se encontró a sí misma pidiendo sake.

' _Shannaro, te estás convirtiendo en tu Shishou'_ su alter ego le recriminó.

— ¿Entonces, tú y Sai ya son oficiales? — la joven vació su primera copa.

La kunoichi rubia jugó con el palillo para revolver que estaba en su vaso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa y un ligero rubor aparecieran en su rostro. Fue respuesta más que suficiente. Sakura sonrió por su amiga.

— ¿Y cómo es estar con él? — la pelirosa sentía genuina curiosidad científica por la interacción con Sai. Tenía alta estima por su amigo, pero sus comentarios inapropiados y las sonrisas extrañas no ayudaban mucho a darle una idea de cómo era con su mejor amiga.

— ¿De verdad es tan raro? Yo lo encuentro adorable — Ino dio un trago a su bebida —. No es como otros chicos.

' _Sí, no me digas'_ Sakura se mordió la lengua para evitar un resoplido. Permitió que su amiga continuara.

—Su naturaleza hace muy difícil que mienta, y siempre es muy sincero. Sí, quizás sus maneras son algo raras pero por lo menos sé que es honesto. Aunque a veces no entiende bien las indirectas y eso hace que sea vergonzoso cuando… —enrojeció, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Se golpeó la frente mentalmente.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de que el sake no se le saliera por la nariz.

—Ino, de verdad que eres una puerca — la joven rio, sirviéndose otra copa.

—Ay, cállate frentona, además, si te hablara de los atributos que tiene… — se terminó su bebida. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio la vergüenza en el rostro de su amiga.

La joven kunoichi negó con la cabeza, su amiga lograba rebatir sus bromas y además hacerla sentir incómoda. Su humor siempre le había resultado refrescante y su relación sólo no paró de fortalecerse con los años. Aunque ninguna de las dos lo admitiera explícitamente, ocultándolo detrás de la constante rivalidad.

— ¿No piensas compartir? — Ino hizo un ademán al mesero y ordenó otra copa para sake.

Las dos comenzaban a sentir la languidez en el cuerpo, y el calor que les provocaba el alcohol hizo que pequeñas gotas perlaran sus frentes.

— ¿Qué te toca hacer en el hospital mañana? — la rubia le preguntó.

La pelirosa balanceó con el dedo índice el vasito vacío en un borde, eventualmente terminó cayendo. Volvió a enderezarlo con un dedo.

—Mañana… No voy a ir al hospital.

— ¿Tienes día libre o tienes una misión? — recargó ambos brazos en la mesa, y apoyó su barbilla en los dedos.

—Voy a salir de la aldea un tiempo, pero no en una misión — la joven recargó el rostro en un puño.

Ino abrió un poco más los ojos cuando la respuesta llegó a su mente. En algún momento había albergado la idea de que Sasuke Uchiha no regresaría a la aldea, y a su modo había tratado de que Sakura no se cerrara a la idea de conocer a alguien más (que lo había hecho), pero en el fondo conocía demasiado a su amiga y sabía que, si bien sus sentimientos por él no eran lo mismo que antes, no habían disminuido de intensidad.

—Creo que no me sorprende — se limitó a decir.

Por unos minutos ninguna supo bien qué decir. La Yamanaka apuró su trago e inhaló profundamente.

— ¿Sigue siendo igual? — le preguntó con semblante serio. La luz del atardecer reflejaba destellos en sus ojos azules, provocando un color extrañamente morado.

—No — la pelirosa sopesó unos momentos la pregunta, la verdad no sabía exactamente cómo se sentía respecto a Sasuke.

Lo extrañaba, y en algunas ocasiones se encontraba deseando que estuviera ahí para compartir algún momento, pero ya no era ese sentimiento de ídolo que le tuvo alguna vez. Con los años la ninja había aprendido a contemplar todos los desperfectos del joven Uchiha, y saber todo lo que había hecho había colisionado con su amor y admiración por él. Sintió un hormigueo en la frente, y sin notarlo se llevó la mano ahí, al punto donde los dedos habían tocado con delicadeza su piel.

Ino observó el gesto y entrecerró los ojos. No habría manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, no es que ella fuera a intentarlo tampoco. Era su amiga y pensaba apoyarla.

—Bueno — dijo mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla con aire despreocupado —. De algo tenía que servir tu frentezota.

Sakura resopló, sintiendo que la tensión en su cuerpo disminuía. Sonrió y miró a su amiga.

—Gracias.

—Que no se pierda nuestra querida tradición de "Ino salvándole el trasero a Sakura" — sonrió ampliamente. Notó el temblor en el ceño de Sakura ante el comentario y rio un poco —. ¿Cuándo piensas ir?

—Mañana por la mañana.

—Fiu, no te habría perdonado irte sin avisarme — la joven Yamanaka se cruzó de brazos —. ¿A quién le has dicho?

—A Tsunade-sama, a Shizune, a Kakashi sensei y a ti.

— ¿No vas a decirle a Naruto? — su tono fue ligeramente sorprendido.

—Claro que sí, pero no sé si ir a su casa o dejarle una carta — la joven miró su reloj, era probable que llegara a una hora prudente si no demoraba mucho.

—Es capaz de ir a alcanzarte si no se lo dices, deberías visitarlo — Ino hizo señas al mesero para que les llevara la cuenta.

Sakura asintió, tomó el dinero de su bolso y pagó la totalidad de la cuenta. Antes de que su amiga empezara a quejarse levantó una mano.

—Cuando regrese te toca invitar.

—Espero y me platiques todo, y sabes que me refiero a TODO — hizo énfasis en la palabra. No pensaba perdonarle la omisión de datos interesantes.

—Sí, lo sé. No por nada tu familia ha dirigido la sección de Inteligencia durante tanto tiempo.

—Así me gusta frentona.

—Nos vemos Ino puerca.

Las jóvenes se dieron un abrazo y emprendieron su camino.

* * *

La ninja médico se dirigió a casa de Naruto, quería hablar con él antes de partir para despedirse, se debatió un momento en traspasar el pequeño portal del patio. Sopesó la idea de dejarle la nota pero recordó lo que Ino le había dicho. Había una tenue luz en una habitación superior. Se decidió a ir a la puerta.

Tocó tres veces.

Escuchó ruidos huecos arriba, el sonido de pisadas apresuradas. La kunoichi esperó pacientemente en la puerta, preguntándose si había sido correcto tocar a esa hora, no estaba precisamente borracha pero tampoco del todo sobria. Esperó que su amigo no notara demasiado su estado.

Las pisadas en las escaleras la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

Naruto abrió la puerta, tenía un ligero sudor perlando su frente, sus fosas nasales se dilataban ligeramente y en sus ojos había un brillo inusual.

—Sakura-chan, ¿sucede algo?

La joven observó bien a su compañero; su gesto era alborotado y algunos mechones de cabello se apelmazaban con el sudor, entonces notó que su playera estaba puesta al revés.

—Oh, Naruto, yo quería… Espero no haber interrumpido algo — sintió que la sangre le subía al rostro.

' _Claro que interrumpiste algo, shannaro'_

—Uhm, no, no es nada ' _'tebayo_ — se rascó la nuca, visiblemente incómodo.

Sakura reprimió las ganas de echarse a reír por los nervios, no sabía quién de los dos tenía el rostro más ruborizado.

—Quería platicar contigo acerca de algo pero… creo que es mejor decírtelo rápido. Voy a salir de la aldea.

Naruto cambió de semblante a uno un poco más serio.

— ¿Irás con él?

La joven asintió.

—Entonces te desearé suerte, y da lo mejor de ti — Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Sakura sintió calidez irradiando de su amigo. En algunos aspectos el Jinchūriki podía ser más listo que otros.

Inesperadamente, la abrazó. El calor de su cuerpo era casi sofocante, pero confortante. La kunoichi le abrazó de vuelta, y el olor de su amigo flotó a su nariz, olía más intenso de lo normal, una aroma que le recordó al campo, y mezclado había un tenue perfume femenino. La joven sintió que su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente. Era vergonzoso el haberlo interrumpido.

—Gracias Naruto — comenzó a retirarse —. Discúlpame con Hinata, por favor. Y procura hacerla _muy feliz_ — marcó énfasis en lo último.

El shinobi se sonrojó intensamente, tragando saliva. Se limitó a despedirse con la mano.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y subió las escaleras, todavía un poco ofuscado por las palabras de su amiga.

—Claro que la hago feliz _'tebayo_ — murmuró para sí.

Entró a la habitación, estaba iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara. Hinata se encontraba recostada con las sábanas agarradas encima de su pecho.

— ¿Está todo bien, Naruto-kun?

—Era Sakura-chan, va a dejar la aldea un tiempo.

—Oh… ¿es algo malo? — preguntó mientras Naruto se sentaba a su lado.

—No, va a buscar a Sasuke.

Hinata miró a su esposo, había un ligero tinte de preocupación en su mirada. A pesar de seguir alborotada por el sexo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupada también.

Naruto notó el cambio en ella e inmediatamente le tomó la mejilla con la mano.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse.

La miró intensamente, su pulgar frotando la tersa piel de su rostro. Al joven se le antojó preciosa. Deslizó la mano a su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí. Su mano libre acariciando su hombro. Hinata soltó poco a poco la sábana para tocarlo, pasó las delicadas manos por su rubio cabello, estaba más corto que antes.

El joven sintió placentero el tacto en su cuero cabelludo, la besó profundamente, saboreando cada matiz, cada textura. Su lengua deslizándose contra la de ella.

Sintió su pulso acelerarse, poco a poco la presión en su entrepierna se hizo más presente. Sus manos acariciaron la espalda de Hinata, a pesar de la prótesis podía sentir perfectamente el tacto contra su piel. Aún se sentía ligeramente avergonzado de utilizarla en la cama, pero a ella no parecía importarle.

La joven deslizó una mano por el brazo derecho, como si reafirmara los pensamientos de él. Se sentía invadida por el calor de su esposo, un calor que le llenaba el corazón, se sentía amada, protegida. A él le entregaría todo de sí. Comenzó a desvestirlo, él no puso ninguna resistencia

Se sonrojó cuando una mano llegó a su pecho, arrancando una ligera exclamación. Naruto siguió besándola, cada vez con más insistencia, el joven separó sus labios de los suyos, comenzando a besarle la mandíbula y bajando por un lado del cuello. La joven sintió su piel erizarse a medida que le depositaban besos en la sensible piel.

El joven acarició suavemente su pecho, ella se aferró a su cabello.

—Naruto… — susurró.

Siguió descendiendo, saboreando la piel, el dulce perfume de su esposa. Lamió con delicadeza el erecto pezón. La joven se cubrió la boca con el dorso de la mano, la sensación que la atravesó fue muy intensa, se expandió y llegó hasta su entrepierna. El joven siguió acariciando con su mano el otro seno mientras jugueteaba con la lengua. Se deleitó al escuchar a Hinata susurrar su nombre.

Volvió a ascender, besándola con urgencia, la sensación de su lengua contra la de ella se le antojó irresistible. Era tímida, gentil, le encantaba.

Naruto se separó un momento, mirándola a los ojos, estaba sonrojada y su respiración era rápida, le sonrió y depositó un rápido beso en sus labios.

Comenzó a descender de nuevo, trazando las curvas de su cuerpo con los dedos, depositó suaves besos en el vientre de su esposa.

—N-Naruto, ¿Qué…?

El joven le separó las piernas con su cuerpo, depositando cálidos besos en sus muslos. La joven sintió un rubor intenso subirle por el cuello, se sintió expuesta en la posición, se limitó a acariciar el cuello y el cabello de su esposo, sus besos la estaban haciendo perder la razón, se sentía ligeramente mareada por todas las sensaciones, el sudor le corría lento por la espalda.

Naruto no pudo resistir inhalar el aroma que emanaba de ella, un aroma inexplicable que le provocaba una punzada en el abdomen bajo, se acercó a su intimidad, permitiéndose mirar brevemente a su esposa, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus manos le masajeaban el cuero cabelludo. Enterró el rostro entre las blancas piernas, deleitándose con su sabor. Hinata soltó una exclamación y volvió a llevarse el dorso de la mano a los labios, un rayo de placer cruzó por su cuerpo, sintiendo que su abdomen se contraía con la sensación. El joven trazó ligeros movimientos verticales, tenía agarrados los muslos de Hinata, podía sentir los ligeros espasmos que cada movimiento de su lengua provocaba.

' _Claro que la haré feliz'_ pensó y sonrió ligeramente. Hinata entreabrió los ojos, observó a Naruto devorarla y una emoción se apretó en su vientre, la sangre le bombeó más fuerte en las venas, sus ojos se encontraron y sintió el rubor cubrirle el rostro, volvió a cerrarlos, concentrándose en las sensaciones que arrasaban su cuerpo.

Naruto trazó círculos en el pequeño montículo rosa, las piernas de Hinata temblaron levemente, sus gemidos llegaban a sus oídos, pidiéndole más. La miró y volvió a pensar que era hermosa. Aceleró ligeramente el movimiento, pequeñas gotas de sudor bajaban por su sien, respiraba con fuerza, inhalándola con cada resoplido.

La joven sintió un espiral, una sensación tomando fuerza ahí donde Naruto estimulaba su zona más sensible, comenzaba a extenderse, su corazón latía más rápido y su respiración se volvió más errática, sintió su abdomen contraerse con cada movimiento de la lengua de su esposo.

—Hng… N-Naruto… Na…ru

El ninja miró a Hinata, aumentó la presión en el movimiento, haciéndolo un poco más fuerte, las piernas de su esposa temblaban más, sus gemidos apenas ahogados por su mano. Observó cómo estiró el cuello hacia atrás, marcando delicadas venas en su longitud, se aferró a su cabello, cada respiración más parecida a un jadeo.

La Hyūga explotó, sintiendo un torrente de sensaciones viajar desde su intimidad hasta los dedos, sin poder evitar su movimiento. Naruto se aferró a las piernas, prolongando el orgasmo lo más que pudo, sintió la resistencia de ella, cómo quiso retirarse pero no se lo permitió, saboreándola unos segundos más. Captó con la mirada todos los temblores que sacudieron su cuerpo, haciéndola arquear la espalda. Estaba impaciente por fundirse con ella.

Se arrastró hacia arriba, mirándola con una gran sonrisa. Hinata estaba ruborizada y seguía respirando fuerte, sonreía ligeramente aunque con vergüenza. Lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó, sintió el ligero roce de la erección contra su vientre. Siguió besándolo, Naruto aceptó gustoso la avidez de Hinata, sentía demasiada excitación, respiraba fuertemente, evitando el impulso de enterrarse en ella antes de tiempo.

—Naruto… — sus delicadas manos recorrieron la espalda de su esposo, los músculos marcados bajo la piel.

A Naruto se le hacía curioso que dejara de agregar el honorífico a su nombre cuando se acostaban, pero en esa intimidad no significaba nada. Agradecía escuchar su nombre en labios de su mujer.

El joven le besó el cuello y ascendió para lamer ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja. Se colocó en su centro, sintiendo el calor del roce contra su erección, poco a poco se deslizó dentro de ella, la sensación que los invadió les cortó las respiración un momento. Hinata emitió un ligero gruñido en la garganta, poco faltó para que Naruto perdiera el control con ello.

Se miraron, una mirada que decía todo, volvieron a besarse mientras el joven embestía suavemente. Se sentía extasiado, la calidez que lo rodeaba era demasiado placentera, enterró la nariz en el cuello de Hinata y embistió más fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Hinata levantó ligeramente las caderas para recibirlo, volvió a sentir el espiral tomando forma en su bajo vientre, cada embestida expandiéndolo, como una droga recorriendo sus venas. Se sintió unida a él, rodeó su cuerpo con las níveas piernas. Naruto se incorporó ligeramente, y tomó con una mano la cadera de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él con cada embestida.

—Hinata… — tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. El sudor le resbalaba por la nariz y la mandíbula.

La joven Hyuga se sintió invadida por ese calor de nuevo, sus piernas temblaban más con cada arremetida. Tomó a su esposo por la nuca y lo besó, gimió contra sus labios, apretó las piernas mientras su orgasmo tomaba lugar, Naruto sintió las contracciones contra su miembro, era demasiado.

—Aahh — Hinata amortiguó su grito contra el tenso hombro de él, se aferró a su espalda.

—No… puedo — Naruto exhaló con fuerza al sentir su orgasmo, embistió con cada contracción, sintiéndose atrapado por ella, cada temblor de su esposa se reflejaba en él, enviando oleadas de placer a lo largo de la columna. Se recostó lentamente, jadeando por las sensaciones residuales. Pudo escuchar el desbocado corazón de la joven, su respiración agitada también. Una mano acarició el rubio cabello, el sopor los invadió como una bruma.

—Te amo, Hinata — dijo mientras volteaba el rostro para verla.

—Y yo te amo, Naruto-kun — le sonrió tímidamente.

Fueron cayendo lentamente presos del sueño. Sus manos entrelazadas.

* * *

La pelirrosada regresó a casa, ahora un departamento para una persona. El mudarse de casa de sus padres había supuesto un enorme alivio con respecto a su privacidad y tiempo. Entró a su habitación y comenzó a preparar las cosas necesarias para su viaje. En algunos pergaminos selló instrumentos médicos, prendas, algunos libros de plantas medicinales y otros enceres. Le sería mucho más fácil transportarlos así. Empacar siempre había sido una especie de meditación para ella, sin apresurar la tarea disfrutó la soledad de su apartamento.

Se dejó caer en el colchón después de revisar su equipaje, sentía inquietud en la boca del estómago, pero estaba decidida.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, todavía recordaba la calidez de los dedos de Sasuke cuando la tocó, sus palabras resonaron en su mente. Sonrió al recordar la agradable sensación que la invadió. Estaba consciente que el Uchiha vivía las emociones de manera diferente, quizás de manera rota. Los sucesos que le habían ocurrido habían dejado una profunda marca en su corazón y lo habían arrojado a una negrura de odio donde no penetraba nada. Antes de despedirse había tenido un atisbo de luz, su mirada había dejado de ser tan severa y sus labios no parecían tan tensos todo el tiempo. Descartó el pensamiento, ya tendría tiempo de resolverlo.

Su mente divagó al encuentro de hacía unos minutos con su amigo, se ruborizó y resopló con humor, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano. De todos los momentos en los que podría haber interrumpido a su amigo se presentó el peor. No los podía culpar, después de todo el que vivieran juntos les daba un enorme margen de tiempo para "conocerse".

La boda había tomado lugar poco tiempo atrás, acompañados de los sensei, los integrantes de los equipos, todos habían acudido a presenciar su unión. Recordó el halcón que llegó, enviando una lejana felicitación a Naruto. Sakura había sentido que el equipo 7 de nuevo estaba unido. Una gran sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

Se quedó dormida mientras sus recuerdos se distorsionaban, volviéndose sueños.

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí otro fragmento. Agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

El solitario hombre caminaba a través del bosque, miró al cielo, la nieve era inminente, tendría que encontrar refugio antes de que se desatara una tormenta.

Llevaba la mano descansando en la empuñadura de su espada, hábito que había adquirido al tener un solo brazo.

Desenvainó la hoja con velocidad, desviando el kunai que se dirigía a su cuello. Sostuvo la katana frente a él, el ligero cosquilleo en su ojo antes de evocar el Sharingan. Detectó 6 atacantes. Un temblor en el suelo lo hizo mirar hacia abajo, la tierra se partió y Sasuke saltó hacia atrás, tomando maniobras defensivas, del suelo emergió un hombre.

Un silbido agudo y una sensación estática le advirtieron del ataque raiton que se acercaba a velocidad, dispersó la descarga con su katana siendo un experto del elemento.

—No fue tan difícil encontrarte, creí que eras más cuidadoso — un hombre de cabello rubio se acercó.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, un usuario raiton, otro doton, el resto era un misterio.

Un kunai voló hacia él, lo esquivó con facilidad.

— ¡ _Suiton: Mizurappa!_

El chasquido del agua se acercó rápidamente, Sasuke dio un salto elevándose en el aire. El usuario doton golpeó la tierra con sus pies, elevando fragmentos de roca y lanzándoselos como proyectiles. El joven los rompió con la katana, pequeños fragmentos rebotaron contra su cuerpo.

Una ola de calor se acercó a él, observó las bolas de fuego avanzar velozmente, su Rinnegan brilló levemente. En un segundo había cambiado de lugar con el usuario doton. Las bolas de fuego impactaron de lleno en el sorprendido hombre.

Sus gritos desgarraron el ruido de la batalla, la mujer que había evocado el katon lanzó una maldición. El hombre dejó de gritar, su piel tronando a medida que se incineraba, el usuario suiton había arrojado agua a su malherido compañero. Sasuke arrugó la nariz por el aroma, no era la primera vez que olía carne quemada en una batalla pero nunca había logrado acostumbrarse del todo.

La mirada que le dirigían había cambiado de la arrogancia al ligero temor. Los enemigos se veían dudosos de emprender un nuevo ataque. Sus ojos bailaban del joven Uchiha al compañero muerto.

—Pagan una fortuna por tu cabeza, Uchiha. No vamos a ceder tan fácil.

Todos corrieron hacia él, Sasuke preparó sus movimientos ayudándose del Sharingan.

Atacaron al mismo tiempo con taijutsu, el pelinegro esquivó y contratacó la lluvia de patadas, golpes y estocadas. El atacante rubio lanzó un golpe directo a su rostro, el joven Uchiha se agachó y golpeó el codo del hombre, rompiendo la articulación, soltó un alarido ahogado. Un chillido eléctrico silbó cerca de su cuerpo, lo detuvo con su katana igualmente cargada de electricidad.

La mujer cargó de nuevo, utilizando una finta para colarse por un costado, la miró de reojo. Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo en la mano, evocando el chakra para canalizarlo a la katana, la extensión de la hoja eléctrica atravesó el hombro de la mujer haciéndola soltar el kunai, la sangre cayó al suelo, evaporándose al contacto con la electricidad con un audible siseo.

Una patada impactó en su costado, enviándolo unos metros al lado. Miró a un hombre con el rostro cubierto, su postura era de taijutsu. Se acercó y golpeó con precisión y velocidad, su técnica era muy buena.

Sasuke comenzó a sudar, esquivando y desviando los golpes del especialista, un puñetazo impactó en su rostro pero utilizó la inercia y pateó de regreso al enmascarado. El joven Uchiha sintió un regusto metálico en la boca.

El especialista se acercó de nuevo, lanzando golpes sin dejar un solo espacio abierto en su guardia. Sasuke notó el brillo metálico en los nudillos del enemigo, su katana impactó con los puños de metal. Chispas saltaron con cada colisión.

Sasuke deslizó una pierna, tratando de barrer al enemigo y derribarlo, el enmascarado saltó con agilidad, logrando conectar una patada. Apenas había tenido tiempo de cubrirse el rostro con el brazo. El impacto lo hizo derrapar por el suelo unos metros, su brazo había quedado ligeramente entumido.

Detectó algo acercándose.

Arrojó dos shurikens a su espalda; un enemigo se había abalanzado contra él, despareció sustituido por un tronco, esquivó con un salto un chorro de agua que dejó segada la tierra.

— _Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_ — sintió sus pulmones arder mientras el chakra se acumulaba en su respiración.

Varias bolas de fuego emergieron de la boca de Sasuke, los atacantes se vieron obligados a retroceder ante las llamas. El viento alimentó el fuego, haciendo más efectivo su jutsu. Una llama atrapó la pierna del especialista en taijutsu, cayó al suelo mientras trataba de apagar las llamas con las manos.

Un grito provino de su espalda, la joven que utilizaba raiton había generado una extensión de electricidad en su kunai, lista para atravesarlo, pequeños sonidos eléctricos llenaron el bosque, mezclándose con las exclamaciones del hombre herido por el fuego. Sasuke se enderezó y estaba levantando la katana cuando una mancha roja impactó con enorme fuerza a la mujer. Salió disparada por la intensidad del golpe y rebotó varios metros, haciendo saltar pedazos de corteza y rocas a su paso. El cuerpo terminó de rodar en el suelo, la mujer estaba inerte en el suelo, cortadas y raspones cubrían todo su cuerpo y en sus extremidades se notaban las torceduras anormales de múltiples fracturas.

El Sharingan se topó con los ojos esmeralda, reconociendo su presencia. Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. Sakura se colocó a su lado en posición de combate.

Los atacantes que quedaban habían perdido todo su espíritu de combate, se miraban con indecisión, esperando órdenes del hombre rubio. No huyeron.

El usuario suiton volvió a lanzar el chorro a presión, cortando la tierra a su paso. Ambos esquivaron al mismo tiempo, tomando diferentes flancos, el chorro de agua siguió a Sasuke, la usuaria katon y el rubio enfrentaron a Sakura.

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_

La gran bola de fuego se aproximó a Sakura, inhaló y dio un pisotón en la tierra, levantando una roca de gran tamaño, cuando estuvo a la altura de su pecho la ninja dio una voltereta hacia atrás pateando la piedra, enviándola a gran velocidad contra la bola de fuego. La roca hizo implosionar el jutsu de fuego. La usuaria _Katon_ apenas pudo agacharse para esquivar el enorme proyectil, el humo se dispersó levemente. Sakura había aterrizado en el suelo en cuatro extremidades, utilizando toda su fuerza para proyectarse hacia adelante.

— ¡ _Shannaro!_ — la kunoichi se disparó como una lanza, el hombre de cabello rubio recibió el impacto en el pecho, hundiéndolo en el suelo. La ninja pudo sentir las severas fracturas aparecer bajo su puño, sangre brotó de la nariz y la boca del hombre.

La atacante se acercó a ella con un kunai, logrando alcanzarla en la espalda. Sakura arrugó la nariz ante la sensación, inmediatamente volteó y tomó la muñeca de la otra ninja, rompiendo la articulación con la fuerza del agarre. Conectó un gancho debajo de la mandíbula, estrellándole varios dientes. Salió proyectada hacia arriba y hacia atrás. Cayó inconsciente.

Sasuke continuaba esquivando los inclementes chorros de agua, se dio cuenta que cada vez eran menos intensos y duraderos. Salió detrás de una roca y colocó la katana frente a él. El usuario suiton inhaló profundo y emitió un chorro, Sasuke elevó la hoja y concentró su chakra, llenándola de electricidad, realizó una floritura con la espada y cortó el chorro por la mitad, la electricidad viajó por el agua, electrocutando al usuario suiton, cayó de rodillas y luego al suelo, emitiendo pequeños hilos de humo. Ligeros espasmos residuales se apoderaron del cuerpo.

El joven Uchiha caminó hacia Sakura, la miró intensamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se quedó perpleja, ¿no era obvio?

—Sasuke-kun, vine a acompañarte en tu viaje.

—Te dije que era un viaje de redención.

—Lo sé.

El joven la miró unos momentos, cerró los ojos y exhaló.

—Muy bien.

Sasuke se acercó al cadáver del hombre rubio, había quedado hundido en la tierra. Miró de reojo a Sakura, aún le era extraño pensar que había logrado desarrollar esa fuerza sobrehumana cuando él estaba con Orochimaru, el Sharingan le mostró todos los puntos destrozados del cuerpo que yacía ahí. Probablemente Naruto había tenido una probada de esa fuerza. Su cabello cubrió la ligera sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Se inclinó y tanteó las prendas, buscando alguna pista acerca de quiénes eran.

Sólo encontró un trozo de papel que tenía su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

—Hn.

— ¿Por qué te estaban atacando?

—Son caza recompensas.

— ¿Caza recompensas? ¿Quién podría contratarlos?

— No lo sé.

Hicieron lo mismo con todos los cuerpos, sin encontrar una pista útil. Sasuke se dirigió a la usuaria _katon_ , un pequeño charco de sangre en el suelo manchaba su mejilla, el rostro estaba totalmente inflamado por el impacto. La levantó de la solapa de la playera. Estaba completamente inconsciente.

Sakura entendió qué era lo que pretendía. Se agachó y tomó a la mujer, metiendo los brazos por debajo de los de la atacante, asegurando una llave de la que no podría librarse. En la posición de sujeción emanó su chakra verde, sólo el suficiente para que la mujer recobrara la consciencia.

La usuaria _katon_ respiró pesadamente, intentó moverse sin mucha fuerza, sólo para darse cuenta que era imposible. Sakura aplicó presión suficiente para que, de detectar un movimiento brusco, dislocara los hombros de la mujer.

Entonces el dolor cruzó el rostro de la mujer y gritó. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras sangre manaba de su boca. Sus sonidos ahogados le desagradaron a los dos ninjas de la hoja.

Sasuke tomó la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo. Sin decir nada abrió ligeramente más el ojo. Sakura sintió que la resistencia disminuía, debido al agotamiento el genjutsu fue sido sencillo de inducir.

Durante unos minutos nadie emitió sonido alguno, sólo los truenos (cada vez más cercanos) rompían el silencio. Se permitió ver de vez en cuando al pelinegro; el ceño ligeramente fruncido, el ojo observando algo que ella no podía. El Sharingan brillaba con su fulgor rojo, notó el ligero movimiento de las comillas, le pareció hipnótico. Su cabello caía del lado izquierdo de su rostro, cubriendo el Rinnegan por completo. Sintió el calor ascender por el cuello, desvió la mirada.

Sasuke soltó la barbilla de la mujer, quién sólo dejó caer la cabeza. Sakura sintió la pesadez del cuerpo y lo soltó.

—No sabe nada — el joven se puso de pie, la capa volvió a cubrirlo casi por completo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Sólo al líder hablándoles del plan — su mirada se desvió a donde el hombre incrustado en la piedra.

El cielo rugió, el viento se volvió más frío y corrió con más fuerza. Los dos miraron hacia arriba. Pequeñas bolitas blancas comenzaron a descender. La nieve cayó con calma, contrastando con la intensidad del viento y las oscuras nubes.

Ambos saltaron a través de los árboles sin comentar nada. Encontraron un risco que ofrecía protección en una cueva, estaba a unos metros del suelo. Antes de entrar la ninja dio un golpe a un árbol cercano, astillándolo y recolectando leña. Acomodaron sus cosas encima de una roca y armaron la fogata a la entrada de la cueva para evitar que el humo los asfixiase.

Sasuke encendió la madera con una chispa eléctrica, el viento comenzó a silbar afuera, iniciando una tormenta.

El joven Uchiha se encontraba estoico, recargó su katana contra el pecho, estaba recostado contra la pared.

La pelirosa se sentó frente a él, observando las ventiscas de aire que empezaban a llevar nieve. Encogió una rodilla y recargó el antebrazo en ella.

— ¿Te habían atacado antes?

—Sólo cuando el incidente de Chino.

Ambos se sumieron en un silencio, las brasas emitían ligeros sonidos quebrados en el refugio. Sakura se sentía nerviosa, no sabía bien qué esperar de su reencuentro. Una punzada la sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había atendido la herida en la espalda. Sería difícil verla sin un espejo. Su corazón galopó mientras se quitaba la capa, se mordió ligeramente el labio mientras se debatía si pedirle ayuda a Sasuke.

Flexionó el brazo y alcanzó por detrás de su cabeza, el contacto le ardió, tenía una cortada desde el omóplato derecho hacia el hombro del mismo lado.

Observó la sangre en su mano. Tomó una pequeña botella de su mochila y acomodó las gasas para limpiarse la herida.

Se retiró unos pasos más adentro de la cueva, volviendo a flexionar el brazo emanó su chakra verde para detener el sangrado, el ninjutsu ardió ligeramente al inicio, la sensación en su herida cambió y dejó de doler tanto.

' _Ahora viene lo difícil'._

Destapó la botella de antiséptico y mojó una gasa, la colocó en su pierna para tomar el zipper de su blusa, la sangre martilleándole las venas. Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras el cierre llegaba al final de su recorrido. Encogió los hombros para bajar la blusa por debajo de sus omóplatos, la playera quedó colgando a la altura de sus codos.

Una mano rozó su espalda y la joven se sobresaltó. Reprimiendo el instinto de soltar un puñetazo, volteó el rostro y observó al joven Uchiha, estaba examinando la herida, recorrió la longitud de la herida por debajo, trazando con un pulgar. Sin decir nada tomó la gasa con desinfectante.

—Puede arder — le dijo, su voz cosquilleándole la base del cuello.

Sakura frunció el ceño cuando el desinfectante tocó la herida, un ardor recorrió su hombro, fue entumiéndose a medida que Sasuke pasaba la gasa, a pesar del dolor inicial Sakura pudo percibir el cuidado con el que lo estaba haciendo, procurando no jalar la herida ni apretarla demasiado. Notó también el contacto frío del algodón limpiar más abajo donde la sangre se había deslizado.

— ¿Mejor? — le preguntó, la voz grave vibró en su oído.

—Sí… Gracias Sasuke-kun.

La joven pelirrosa pensó en que debía desechar esa playera, se encontraba rasgada de la espalda y sucia con sangre. El tenue calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su compañero desapareció, se había incorporado y tomó su lugar al lado de la fogata. Volvió a subirse la playera, pero no la cerró con el zipper. Se acercó a su mochila y tomó una playera nueva, al agacharse la blusa colgó inerte y abierta.

Sasuke observó las líneas definidas de piel en el abdomen de la shinobi, la miró regresar al lugar donde estaba sentada antes para cambiarse de prenda. Sintió su corazón palpitar un poco más rápido, no era propio de él.

Sakura le daba la espalda, estaba encogiendo los hombros para sacarse la blusa, la herida ya no parecía sangrar. La prenda roja cayó, la joven llevaba un top deportivo de color oscuro, Sasuke trazó las líneas de su espalda definida, el entrenamiento le había tonificado los músculos sin resultar exagerado. Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, como si hubiera visto algo prohibido. Una tenue sensación de chakra llegó a su ojo derecho, como si el Sharingan quisiera abrirse paso. Recargó el rostro en la mano, cerrando los ojos. Sintió una ligera molestia en el pómulo y miró su mano, había un poco de sangre.

Sakura concentró su chakra en la herida. Canalizar su energía resultaba ya tan natural en ella que pudo cerrarla sin acercar la mano. Sintió el cosquilleo y ligero ardor de la piel cerrándose. Lo que más le desagradaba de sanarse una herida superficial era la comezón posterior a la curación. Resistió el impulso de rascarse.

La joven regresó a su lugar a un lado de la fogata, notó la sangre que empezaba a brotar de nuevo de la cortada en el rostro de Sasuke. Tomó una gasa nueva y la humedeció con antiséptico, se acercó a él, se arrodilló a un lado y lo miró.

— ¿Puedo?

—Hn — se limitó a contestar.

Acercó la gasa a la herida, haciéndolo con sumo cuidado. El joven sólo frunció momentáneamente el ceño, después regresó su expresión estoica. Terminó de limpiar y levantó la palma de la mano, el chakra verde brotó, removiendo la inflamación y deteniendo el sangrado por completo.

El shinobi sentía el calor de la cercanía de su compañera, el ninjutsu provocaba minúsculas descargas similares a un cosquilleo. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, podía escuchar la respiración acompasada de la kunoichi. Se sorprendió pensando que le agradaba la sensación de calidez.

—Listo.

—Hn.

Sakura regresó a su lugar, sacó dos paquetes de provisiones. Extendió la mano y le ofreció una al Uchiha.

—Gracias — su voz calmada.

La pelirrosa asintió, se dedicaron a comer sus alimentos en silencio.

La tormenta estaba volviéndose más violenta, el viento soplaba con fuerza, silbando afuera del refugio.

—Yo montaré la primera guardia — Sasuke declaró.

' _Dudo que con esta tormenta nos encuentren'._

— ¿Estás seguro? Llevas viajando más tiempo…

El Uchiha la miró, su ojo de color negro le aceleró el pulso, asintió con la cabeza. Volvió a recargar la cabeza en la roca, de nuevo tenía la katana recargada contra el pecho.

Sakura revisó su capa, por pura suerte no había sido rasgada. La extendió en el suelo, improvisó una almohada con su mochila, el calor de la fogata resultaba muy agradable en el frío de la cueva. Comenzó a sentir el ligero dolor en sus músculos por el esfuerzo de la pelea, no estaba ni cerca de ser similar al dolor que sintió en sus entrenamientos con Tsunade; varios de sus huesos habían sido quebrados en las prácticas, sólo para volverse más resistentes. Se estiró, sintiendo un alivio inmediato. Poco a poco el sueño fue arrastrándose en su cuerpo, cerró los ojos un momento. Sin darse cuenta cayó presa del sueño.

Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados, pero escuchaba el chasquido de las llamas, el silbar del viento, y tenuemente la respiración de su compañera. Pudo notar el cambio de ritmo y supo que se había quedado dormida.

Abrió parcialmente el ojo, podía sentir un ligero agotamiento por haber utilizado el kekkei genkai de su clan. Miró con más detenimiento a su compañera, su cabello era diferente de la última vez que la había visto, y su atuendo también.

' _Le sientan bien'_

Se llevó la mano al rostro, el dolor había disminuido considerablemente, tenía un pequeño remanente de inflamación en su pómulo, probablemente tardaría un día o dos en sanar por completo.

La joven cambió de posición, colocándose un brazo sobre los ojos por el resplandor del fuego. Sasuke observó el movimiento, trazó con la mirada las líneas del definido brazo, no se había dado cuenta cuándo se había quitado los guantes. Los nudillos tenían cicatrices por los innumerables impactos, pero sus dedos eran delicados y delgados. El joven sintió un ligero rubor cubrirle las mejillas, volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sus dedos tamborilearon en su rodilla. No pudo evitar volver a mirarla.

Recuerdos invadieron su mente, llevándolo de vuelta a la presentación del equipo 7, a los exámenes Chūnin, al bosque de la muerte. Recordó la punzante sensación de la maldición descender por su cuello, y cómo Sakura lo había ayudado a detenerla. No supo bien por qué ese recuerdo en específico llegó a él.

Pensó en Naruto también, el hombre más necio que había conocido jamás. Una punzada de remordimiento se instaló en su estómago. Resopló por la nariz. Quizás él mismo había sido el más necio de los dos, pensando que su justicia era la indicada, que Konoha merecía desparecer por lo que habían hecho a Itachi, a su clan. Su amigo había logrado arrastrarlo fuera de esa oscuridad, le había mostrado ese lazo irrompible que tanto anhelaba, le había hecho comprender.

Miró hacia afuera de la cueva, la nieve se arremolinaba en el exterior, el joven pensó que era una buena imagen para representar sus sentimientos.

Poco a poco había ido retirando esa bruma que cubría su corazón, su viaje le había abierto una perspectiva diferente. El insomnio cada vez era menos insoportable, y en algunas ocasiones se encontró disfrutando de sus travesías.

Le debía demasiado al equipo 7.

Volvió a mirar a la kunoichi, frunció el ceño cuando recordó el genjutsu que había utilizado para evitar que los siguiera. En ese momento no había espacio para nadie en su mente, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de dilucidar cuál era su objetivo. Itachi le había otorgado lo que más anhelaba antes de desaparecer, y eso le había dejado parado sobre hielo. ¿Cuál sería su propósito entonces?

El joven se dio cuenta que estaba apretando la mandíbula, una ligera punzada le escaló por el pómulo.

En su mente la pelea con Naruto se desplegó con toda nitidez, aún recordaba la adrenalina que había sentido. Un cosquilleo ascendió por su brazo ausente. El resplandor enceguecedor brilló en su mente, sus dos jutsus colisionando.

Sus personalidades chocando con gran fuerza. La sangre mezclándose como sus caminos ninja.

Poco después había llegado ella, como un recuerdo nostálgico del pasado, que de alguna manera resumía perfectamente la relación del equipo 7. Él y Naruto peleando, y ella interviniendo, aún si eso suponía arriesgar su vida. Al recordar el chakra verde entrando en contacto con su remanente de brazo, sintió un cosquilleo ascender por su extremidad ausente, casi pudo sentir cómo cerraba el puño.

Se frotó el brazo incompleto con la mano para apaciguar la sensación, los dolores fantasma eran una molestia cada vez menos frecuente, pero si se dejaba llevar por sus recuerdos aparecían.

Escuchó el murmullo de la tela, la joven ninja estaba cambiando de posición de nuevo. Había quedado boca abajo, flexionando ligeramente una pierna. Sasuke miró una vez más, percibiendo una punzada en el bajo vientre; las líneas de nívea piel que estaban expuestas se le antojaron exquisitas, el tono rojo de la blusa resaltaba perfectamente con ello. El cabello le caía sobre el rostro, impidiéndole ver el área de sus ojos, siguió con detenimiento el baile de sombras que el fuego confería a sus labios. El joven sintió un hormigueo en la yema de los dedos.

Sasuke estaba consciente de los cambios en su compañera, durante sus viajes se encontraba a sí mismo recordándola en momentos de soledad, y si bien nunca había definido exactamente qué era lo que le provocaba, le importaba, y le importaba mucho. Varias veces ella le había profesado su amor, aún después de toda la oscuridad, de todos los actos reprochables. El joven Uchiha a veces no comprendía cómo era que lo seguía amando, pero muy dentro en su ser, se alegraba de que fuera así.

Su interés en ella había cambiado con el tiempo, cimentado en un profundo agradecimiento, y ahora que la veía frente a él, se daba cuenta de cuánto le agradaba el físico que los cambios le habían otorgado; había crecido ligeramente en altura, su facciones se habían vuelto más definidas, y su silueta era esbelta gracias a todo el entrenamiento, los músculos estiraban ligeramente su piel. Tragó saliva, una inquietud sutil se había instalado en su abdomen.

Decidió desechar los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Comenzó a hacer respiraciones y entró en estado de meditación, justo como había aprendido con Orochimaru. Se deshizo de todos los pensamientos, y sus inquietudes amainaron con cada inhalación. La técnica le había ayudado a sobrellevar todos los experimentos, toda la tortura a la que lo habían sometido con tal de volverlo más fuerte.

Su mente quedó completamente en blanco, no estuvo seguro de cuántos minutos pasaron cuando figuras comenzaron a dibujarse detrás de sus ojos.

Las siluetas de una habitación muy familiar se dibujaron, ubicándolo en un recuerdo que persistía a pesar de los años. El olor a sangre llegó a su nariz, obligándolo a mirar hacia el frente, los cadáveres uno encima del otro, la punzada en su estómago, en su corazón. Los ojos carmesí mirándolo sin emoción alguna. Se sintió afligido, y cuando se disponía a acercarse a la figura de su hermano dos manos lo tomaron de la playera por atrás, arrastrándolo lejos de esa imagen, sólo podía voltear parcialmente, de un lado una chamarra naranja con negro y un brazo bronceado, del otro una blusa roja y un níveo brazo con una codera rosácea. El joven trató de resistirse, pero lo arrastraron cada vez más lejos. Sintió el traspasar de una barrera, una sensación parecida al emerger en el agua, y pudo ver su reflejo momentáneamente, abandonando al niño y mirándose como era actualmente.

' _Sasuke'_ la figura de ojos carmesí lo llamó.

Lo miró alzar un brazo, como si tratase de alcanzarlo.

—Sasuke-kun.

El joven reaccionó, tomando por la muñeca la mano que estaba en su rostro. Sus ojos por un momento miraron el Sharingan inclemente de Itachi, antes de disolverse en una tonalidad de verde esmeralda.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó la kunoichi, su ceño ligeramente fruncido por la preocupación.

Sasuke miró un momento los ojos de su compañera, como queriendo cerciorarse que no fueran a aparecer las comillas. Sintió la calidez de su tacto contra su mejilla. Cerró momentáneamente los ojos y soltó la muñeca de Sakura.

—Sí, sólo fue un sueño — el joven Uchiha pasó la mano por su cabello, enviándolo atrás.

La médica pudo observar el brillo morado del Rinnegan, abrosrbió todos los detalles; los finos círculos que se acercaban a la pupila a intervalos regulares, el color profundo y su variación con las llamas. Se le antojó fascinante, hipnótico.

Entonces se dio cuenta que seguía tocando la mejilla de Sasuke, se ruborizó profundamente mientras retiraba la mano.

—Disculpa, estabas respirando fuerte y apretabas los dientes.

El pelinegro asintió, evitó el impulso de llevarse los dedos a la mejilla, ahí donde lo había tocado. La calidez desapareciendo.

—Duerme, es mi turno de montar guardia.

La joven se puso de pie, estaba envuelta de nuevo en su capa. Sasuke se quedó sentado, sólo se limitó a encontrar una postura más cómoda. Había adquirido la costumbre de dormir así debido a sus viajes, donde no siempre era posible acostarse. El sueño comenzó a instalarse de nuevo en él. El refugio estaba muy oscuro, las llamas habían disminuido de intensidad y la luz ahora era tenue. Notó que su compañera estaba leyendo un pequeño libro con la poca luz que había.

— ¿No te lastima los ojos?

La joven lo miró, bajando el libro a sus piernas cruzadas.

—No realmente — sintió una agradable sensación por su pregunta.

—Hn.

Sasuke cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, el ambiente olía a tierra mojada, a humedad, al humo de la fogata. Olores sumamente familiares por sus viajes. No poseía el olfato de Kakashi, pero de vez en cuando la brisa llevaba a su nariz el floral perfume de la kunoichi.

El sopor se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, la temperatura seguía descendiendo. Se apretujó en la capa, dejando la katana a un lado. Tenía una sensación extraña, se sentía inquieto por la presencia de su acompañante, no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Su cuerpo tenso, como en estado de alerta. Recordó el día en el que se habían despedido; movido por un impulso (extraño en él) había tocado la frente de Sakura con los dedos, un gesto que representaba demasiado, un gesto que sólo su hermano y él compartían, un gesto que simbolizaba su afecto roto y desorientado. El joven Uchiha no era una persona extrovertida, y demostrar sentimientos había sido considerado por él como una debilidad terrible. Su entrenamiento con Orochimaru había terminado de desenterrar en él las emociones "innecesarias", las que le impedirían llevar a cabo su venganza, y entre las cosas que lo había hecho hacer Orochimaru estaba canalizar su odio por Itachi contra todo ser vivo, incluyendo a su equipo.

Comenzó a apretar los dientes de nuevo, y una vez más la punzada en el pómulo lo regresó a la realidad.

Se quedó dormido con pensamientos encontrados.

Sakura fijó los ojos en las letras, la luminosidad tenue impedía que su lectura fuera tan veloz como le gustaría, pero aun así disfrutó de la breve historia, mantenía a raya su mente que tendía a sobre pensar las cosas. Y los ingredientes que se presentaban en ese momento eran una fórmula ideal para desbocar sus pensamientos.

Después de un tiempo (no estaba segura cuánto) cerró el libro. Sus dedos estaban fríos y la temperatura no parecía ser más agradable. Se envolvió con la capa y realizó respiraciones profundas, concentrándose y canalizando su chakra para movilizarlo más veloz en sus extremidades. Una ligera calidez le recorrió las venas y se sintió más a gusto, pero sólo se permitió calentarse lo suficiente para que el frío la mantuviera alerta.

Se dedicó a esperar.

* * *

El joven sintió una textura suave y cálida contra la mejilla, sentía el cuerpo relajado por el sueño, y su cuello no dolía como otras ocasiones al dormir sentado. Inhaló profundamente, el mismo aroma floral que había olido llegó a su nariz, era más intenso. Abrió los ojos, sólo pudo ver rojo y unos centímetros más abajo piel, la luminosidad seguía siendo mortecina, pero ahora era el amanecer el que iluminaba el lugar. La tela de la blusa le rozaba la nariz. Volteó la cabeza con cuidado.

Sakura lo miraba, esperando con paciencia. Tenía en una mano el pequeño libro que había visto, sosteniéndolo de la misma manera que Kakashi, el brazo contrario estaba cruzado debajo, haciendo un soporte improvisado para mantener el libro en alto. El que hubiera estado acostado en su pierna no parecía molestarle en absoluto.

—Ohayou, Sasuke-kun.

El joven se frotó los ojos un momento y se incorporó con la fuerza del abdomen. Movió el cuello a los lados, esperando sentir la punzada familiar de una contractura, no apareció. Se frotó la mejilla, notando la aspereza de la barba que comenzaba a crecerle. Volteó a ver a Sakura, tenía las piernas cruzadas y una mancha roja le teñía la piel ahí donde había estado recargado.

Entonces notó la presión en el pantalón, tragó saliva. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que la capa lo cubría. Hacía mucho que no dormía con nadie, y, aunque las erecciones por la mañana no eran extrañas, tampoco eran tan comunes. Se puso de pie dándole la espalda a su compañera.

La pelirosa sintió cierta brusquedad en su incorporar, frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿Estaba molesto por algo? Lo vio voltear por encima del hombro, por su mirada supo que estaba buscando la katana, estaba a su lado. Sin decir nada volteó el cuerpo y se agachó para recogerla.

El movimiento hizo que la capa oscilara y se abriera un poco, entonces la joven se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Su corazón aceleró el paso, golpeándole el pecho. No pudo evitar que el rubor ascendiera sofocante por su cuello. Por suerte Sasuke no se había percatado, la maniobra había sido veloz y precisa, pero no lo suficiente para evitar que lo viera. Ya había salido a la entrada de la cueva y desapareció de un salto. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente y se cubrió el rostro con el libro. Su alter ego interno festejaba intensamente, pensando que había logrado una reacción en su compañero, aunque fuera inconsciente.

' _Supongo que es un avance'_.

* * *

Los jóvenes ninja estaban terminando de comer, Sasuke había conseguido un par de aves, con precisión terrible las derribó con sus shuriken. Habían aprovechado el elemento _katon_ del Uchiha para cocinar la carne.

Reanudaron su camino sin cruzar palabra. Sasuke seguía sintiéndose ligeramente inquieto, pero su expresión estoica nunca lo abandonó. La joven a su vez llegaba a sentir una ligera punzada en el estómago cuando el recuerdo de la cueva llegaba a su mente, tenía que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no reír en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo han sido tus viajes?

—Interesantes — el joven no pensaba agregar más, pero notó la mirada de color esmeralda en su vista periférica. Decidió hacer un esfuerzo, era lo menos que podía hacer —. He conocido muchos lugares, y, aunque no me he quedado mucho tiempo, recuerdo gran parte de todo. He visitado aldeas, paisajes remotos, desiertos, montañas.

A Sakura le vino un recuerdo a la mente, alguna vez había visto al entonces estudiante de la academia estudiar sus pergaminos con el Sharingan activo. Nunca le había preguntado el por qué, pero después al investigar el curioso kekkei genkai había entendido.

Asintió y continuaron caminando en silencio. El ritmo resultaba relajante, debido a que no tenían una misión fija no había prisa por llegar a los lugares, así que optaron por una caminata (no tan lenta) en vez del balanceo en los árboles.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces en el hospital? — la miró de reojo.

—Últimamente he dedicado gran parte de mi tiempo en la clínica de atención psicológica para niños. Después de la batalla con Kaguya muchos quedaron sin padres, o presenciaron actos horribles. Hemos tenido enormes resultados, y, aunque a veces puede ser muy demandante, estoy satisfecha con lo que hemos logrado.

Sasuke meditó un momento la respuesta. Una tenue sonrisa se había instalado en el rostro de la médica, parecía disfrutar del tema.

— ¿Cómo tratas a los niños?

La kunoichi se llevó una mano a la barbilla, escogiendo sus palabras.

—Depende mucho del caso, generalmente primero se analizan los aspectos de la personalidad que están afectados y se enfoca en ellos, he estado trabajando en una técnica de chakra. Verás, cuando existe un trauma muy severo, algunos puntos de chakra que alimentan la cabeza se ven afectados. Algo similar como el Sharingan, que es activado por una pérdida importante. He investigado con Tsunade-sama acerca de ello, tratando de facilitar el proceso de recuperación, tampoco eliminamos el duelo completamente, puesto que es importante para el desarrollo de la personalidad — la joven se detuvo, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzada. Se había metido de lleno en su papel de médica.

El joven Uchiha se descubrió interesado en el tema. La invitó a seguir con un ademán de la mano. La pelirosa asintió.

—Cuando podemos tratar a los niños en una etapa tan temprana, es más fácil eliminar el odio que habita en ellos, y prevenimos que siga creciendo, evitando que más tarde… — la joven se detuvo en seco, dándose cuenta de a dónde iba. Sasuke la estaba mirando.

El uchiha miró hacia adelante un momento.

—Evitando que más tarde se vuelvan como yo — completó la frase, pero no había rencor en su voz, sólo constataba los hechos.

—Yo… No lo quise decir de esa manera… Lo siento — Sakura quiso morderse la lengua, se dio golpes mentales por haber sido tan descuidada.

—Tienes razón, si yo hubiera tenido a alguien como tú en ese momento, quizás habrían sido diferentes las cosas — el joven comentó con sinceridad. Volteó el rostro para mirarla. La kunioichi seguía apenada —. Lo que haces está bien, Sakura.

La pelirosa abrió un poco los ojos, ¿Sasuke le había hecho un cumplido? Sintió una oleada de calidez bajar por su columna.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun. Me alegra poder ayudar.

Continuaron caminando, cada quien con una agradable sensación. Los dos notaban que la tensión inicial de su primer encuentro comenzaba a disolverse. Sasuke sintió el cuerpo menos tenso, y Sakura estaba dejando de sentir el constante nerviosismo.

Llegaron a una aldea mediana, el portal de madera en color natural se alzaba imponente, dándoles la bienvenida. La gente estaba movilizada, acarreando tablas, lonas y cuerdas de un lado a otro. Los dos jóvenes ninja pudieron apreciar los daños de la tormenta, la nieve se había acumulado en los tejados, y algunas casas tenían daños. Hombres y mujeres trabajaban por igual, cosiendo lonas para proteger los techos que tenían tablas rotas, otros apuntalaban.

Se acercaron a una multitud que parecía dirigir la operación. Un hombre de aspecto fornido se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Son viajeros o comerciantes?

—Viajeros — contestó Sakura.

—No tenemos habitaciones disponibles, el hotel quedó dañado después de la tormenta y hay algunas personas que requieren las camas más que ustedes. Lo siento.

—No hay cuidado, ¿tienen heridos? — el semblante de la kunoichi era más serio.

—Heridos no, enfermos. ¿Ustedes son médicos ambulantes?

—No, sólo yo. ¿Podría permitirme ayudarles?

El hombre pareció meditar un momento su respuesta, le hizo un ademán de espera y se acercó de nuevo a la multitud, varios rostros los voltearon a ver. El joven Uchiha siempre se había sentido incómodo al escrutinio de las poblaciones, pero Sakura lo miró y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, su incomodidad se desvaneció.

—Acompáñenme — el hombre lideró el camino, llegaron a una estructura amplia, afuera un letrero les indicaba que se encontraban en la clínica del lugar.

Los dirigió en los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala de urgencias, había algunas personas postradas en camillas. Unas enfermeras estaban sentadas, observando a los enfermos

—El médico salió de la aldea en la mañana de ayer, se dirigía por provisiones, pero no ha regresado, no sabemos si la tormenta lo tomó desprevenido.

Sakura se acercó a los enfermos, emanó chakra a través de una mano, repitió la acción con dos personas más, corroborando que la afección era la misma.

— ¿Cuáles son sus síntomas? — la joven no miró al anfitrión ni a las enfermeras.

—Fiebre alta, dolor corporal y de cabeza, inapetencia, sudoración, algunos tienen vómito y no retienen nada en el estómago, cuando recién llegaron tenían hemorragias nasales frecuentes y tos.

Efectivamente, el flujo de energía que palpaba a través de su técnica se sentía muy caliente, y las personas se veían visiblemente enfermas, la piel se les veía húmeda, con color enrojecido por la fiebre, ligeros quejidos emanaban de sus gargantas.

Dejó su mochila en una mesa y comenzó a sacar pergaminos, invocando pequeños envases de cristal con polvos y líquidos, guantes y cubrebocas. Sasuke vigiló desde la distancia, un sentimiento de respeto se instaló en su estómago, su compañera había transformado su personalidad a la de una profesional de un momento a otro, su mirada, hacía unos momentos alegre y volátil ahora poseía una seriedad de plomo. El joven descansó la mano en la katana y observó todo mientras se recargaba en la pared.

La kunoichi se acercó a un enfermo con una pequeña lámpara, examinó los ojos y notó la inflamación en las venas, el iris tenía un área opaca. Se colocó guantes desechables y abrió la boca de la persona con un abate lenguas de madera. Las encías tenían una coloración ligeramente pálida, la lengua estaba hinchada y blanquecina, agrietada.

—Esto no es una enfermedad, están envenenados.

— ¿Cómo? ¿De qué? — el hombre se acercó a la pelirosa.

La joven volvió a emanar su ninjutsu, sobre el pecho del enfermo, detectó la sustancia y entrecerró los ojos. Hizo un movimiento repetitivo con la mano derecha, la izquierda se mantuvo fija. Los dos hombres miraron fascinados cómo las pequeñas perlas de sustancia emanaban de los poros.

—Un recipiente — ordenó con tono imperativo.

Sasuke ya se había movilizado, colocó un tazón metálico al alcance de su compañera. El veneno cayó con un sonido sordo. Se aseguró de que más veneno no saliera del torrente. Pasó a la siguiente persona.

— ¿Existen especies venenosas alrededor de la aldea? ¿Plantas, animales?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Sasuke-kun, necesito que tomes ciertas plantas de mi mochila — la joven le indicó los nombres. El ninja fue acomodando los botecitos en línea.

—Voy a necesitar que prepares un antídoto, sólo haz lo que te indico, por favor.

Sasuke sintió un ligero estremecimiento, la autoridad con la que le estaban ordenando envió un pequeño escalofrío por la columna, nunca había escuchado ese tono en su compañera. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes, pero hizo lo que se le indicó.

Sakura se dedicó a remover el veneno del resto de los pacientes, depositándolo en el recipiente. Mientras lo hacía fue indicándole a Sasuke las medidas exactas de cada planta que debía agregar en un mortero, tener un solo brazo entorpecía ligeramente sus movimientos y sintió la presión a medida que la joven médica le indicaba las combinaciones. Un olor ligeramente pútrido llegó a su nariz y la arrugó por instinto; era el veneno.

Terminó de mezclar las hierbas, resultando en una cataplasma húmeda. La ninja le pidió que colara el líquido resultante y exprimiera bien las hierbas. Un líquido aceitoso de color amarillento fue el resultado. Lo separó en un vaso de cristal. La pelirosa ya estaba con el último paciente, a pesar del frío viento de afuera, su frente estaba perlada en sudor.

— ¿Puedes preparar una inyección? En la mochila está lo necesario.

El Uchiha sacó unos pequeños frascos de cristal y agujas desechables. Las formó en línea, sería bastante complicado llenarlas con una sola mano. Un par de manos (cubiertas de látex negro) tomaron los frasquitos, con precisión absoluta llenó cada uno, volviéndolos a dejar en una línea. Sasuke pudo sentir el calor que irradiaba su compañera, era similar (aunque no tan intenso) al calor que Naruto irradiaba cuando evocaba el chakra del Kyuubi. Observó una solitaria gota de sudor resbalar por su nuca.

Sin perder tiempo inyectó al paciente más grave con el antídoto. Lo observó con cautela, notó que los temblores disminuían de intensidad, fue aprobación suficiente; inyectó al resto de los pacientes. Su ceño estaba fruncido, expectante. Pasaron los minutos, y se permitió relajarse un poco cuando ninguno rechazó el antídoto.

Se recargó en una mesa cercana, inhaló profundamente y se enjugó el sudor de la frente. Se colocó las manos en la base del cuello y lo estiró hacia atrás, sintiendo alivio inmediato, cerró los ojos un momento. Sasuke se acercó a ella; se quedó sumamente quieta cuando sintió sus dedos empujar un mechón rebelde detrás de su oreja. El joven Uchiha la miraba intensamente, la pelirosa sintió una punzada en el vientre, pero no desvió los ojos.

Las pisadas del hombre fornido sonaron, anunciando su llegada, no se había percatado de en qué momento se había ido. El anfitrión observó al paciente más cercano, pudo notar una mejoría en el color de su piel y sus escalofríos habían disminuido.

Miró con asombro a la pelirosada, sólo habían pasado unas horas desde su llegada y las personas enfermas estaban demostrando más mejoría que en varios días que su médico los había atendido. Dos personas ya habían muerto debido a ello. La joven se acercó, y su acompañante la seguía como una sombra.

—Deberán cuidar que se mantengan bien hidratados, el antídoto deberá contrarrestar los efectos del veneno en unas horas. Si la fiebre vuelve a aparecer, o presentan algún otro síntoma, deberán avisarme inmediatamente — dos enfermeras asintieron y tomaron nota.

Sakura comenzó a guardar sus cosas, ordenó todo en su mochila. Sasuke se recargó en la mesa a su lado.

—Debemos encontrar dónde pasar la noche.

Su compañera le contestó con un casto "Hm".

— Ehm, quizás podamos abrirles un espacio, después de todo nos ayudaron más de lo que pensábamos, mi nombre es Takeshi. Disculpen si al principio no fuimos hospitalarios, teníamos varios problemas y un par de viajeros… — se encogió de hombros.

—Soy Sakura Haruno, y él es Sasuke — omitió el apellido intencionalmente. Algunas personas desconfiaban de los Uchiha a pesar de los esfuerzos de Konoha por limpiar su nombre.

Minutos más tarde Takeshi los había dirigido al hotel del que hablaba, tenía algunos daños en un área, varias personas estaban empotrando vigas y refuerzos. El pelinegro le colocó una mano en el hombro a la joven, dándole a entender que ayudaría un momento antes de ir. Asintió y siguió al fornido hombre.

—Me imagino que compartirán la habitación, ya que vienen juntos — el tono del hombre fue amable, pero la médica se había parado en seco en el umbral de la habitación, se recompuso dejando su mochila en un pequeño mueble.

—Muchas gracias por lo que hizo hace un rato, señorita Haruno. No sé si hubieran logrado sobrevivir a la noche sin su ayuda.

—No se preocupe, Takeshi-san. Me alegra haber sido de ayuda.

El hombre inclinó la cabeza y cerró la puerta al salir. Sakura abrió la ventana para refrescarse, su temperatura corporal seguía un poco alta por el uso constante de chakra. El aire frío le vino excelente, se quitó las botas de viaje y tomó una muda de ropa de su mochila. Su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un baño.

Entró a la regadera y permitió que el agua relajara sus músculos, los baños eran como pequeños oasis en los viajes largos donde no había oportunidad de ducharse con regularidad. Había viajado con Naruto y Kakashi incontables ocasiones y en algunas situaciones no había espacio para la vergüenza, obligándolos a tomar baños en ríos de manera veloz. Con el tiempo la práctica se había vuelto más común, pero la privacidad de un baño era algo que no podría cambiar por nada. Estaba terminando de retirarse el shampoo cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Sintió su pulso acelerarse, no esperaba que Sasuke regresara tan pronto.

Sintió adrenalina, la puerta del baño era delgada y era muy probable que su compañero escuchara perfectamente todo.

El joven Uchiha estaba sentado pesadamente en una silla. Se había removido la capa, dejándola encima de una mesita. Se removió el guante y lo dejó a un lado de su pequeño equipaje. Pasó una mano por su cabello, manteniéndola ahí mientras se rascaba con pereza. El sonido de la regadera llegaba ligeramente amortiguado a sus oídos, el recuerdo de las suaves líneas de piel que asomaban por la tela de su compañera llegaron sin aviso, frunció ligeramente el ceño. Quería evadir el pensamiento, pero se encontró a si mismo consciente de que la kunioichi estaba completamente desnuda y sólo los separaba una ligera puerta.

Haciendo acopio de su autocontrol, que tan bien había afinado con los años, extinguió el instinto que comenzaba a abrirse paso en su persona. No podía evitar sentirse atraído por la mujer que era su compañera, pero tampoco era un idiota impulsivo.

' _Naruto por otro lado…'_ sonrió ligeramente.

La invitación de su boda había llegado con un ave mensajera. Adherida al rectángulo de cartón había una nota doblada.

" _¡Teme! Voy a casarme, sí, leíste bien. Yo, Uzumaki Naruto va a casarse, aún sigo sin creerlo yo mismo. Creo que fui un poco distraído, ¡y pensar que Hinata siempre me quiso!"_

Sasuke reprimió un resoplido. Su mejor amigo podía ser verdaderamente tonto si se lo proponía. Había tardado demasiado en darse cuenta.

" _No voy a pedirte que regreses, sé que tus viajes son importantes. Pero si por casualidad te aparecieras por aquí estaría genial. Sobre todo, podrías ir con Sakura-chan, ¿eh? Apuesto a que le encantaría ir contigo._

 _Hinata es increíble, no puedo creer mi suerte. ¡Y su cocina es deliciosa! Creo que a este ritmo voy a engordar. Te envía saludos._

 _En fin, espero estés bien teme, procura no tardar un siglo en regresar. Todos te echamos de menos. Me han preguntado si vendrás a la boda, ¿sabes que no puedo cubrir tu flaco trasero todo el tiempo, verdad?_

 _¡Suerte!_

 _U. Naruto"_

Al final había un espiral rojo que se había vuelto el sello propio de su amigo.

Sasuke se había limitado a enviar un casto _"Felicitaciones"_ con su halcón. No era bueno expresándose. Pero en un gesto de unión del equipo 7, lo había dirigido directamente a Sakura.

El agua cesó de correr, escuchó los amortiguados pasos de la joven ninja, parecían precavidos y cuidadosos. Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza en la mano, apoyándose del descansabrazos. Pensó que quizás la kunoichi se encontraba también inquieta. Sasuke no era ciego, sabía perfectamente que resultaba atractivo, pero había tenido demasiadas cosas en la mente como para involucrarse sentimentalmente con alguien. Ahora que su camino de venganza se había vuelto uno de redención, tampoco se había dado el tiempo de analizarlo, pero varias veces se encontró a sí mismo recordando a la pelirosa y su despedida en las puertas de Konoha.

La kunoichi salió del baño vestida con una bata, su cabello húmedo goteaba ligeramente. Observó a Sasuke, parecía estar dormido en la silla. Tenía el cabello hacia atrás debido a su posición recargada, después de varios días por fin podía ver su rostro completo, y notó que sus facciones ahora resultaban menos angulosas, una pequeña sombra empezaba a hacerse presente en su barbilla y mejillas. También notó que los músculos de su brazo y pecho estiraban ligeramente la tela de sus prendas. Sintió una punzada en el abdomen bajo, las yemas de los dedos le hormiguearon levemente.

La joven había pensado acerca de lo que podía suceder entre ellos, y había sopesado la idea de dejar que Sasuke tomara la iniciativa. Después pensó que probablemente el joven Uchiha no sería ese tipo de persona, siempre había sido reservado con sus pensamientos, mucho más con sus sentimientos. Al final quedó sin una respuesta concreta.

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? — el pelinegro no se había movido ni un centímetro, tampoco había abierto los ojos.

Sakura se ruborizó, se limitó a dejar de frotarse la cabeza con la toalla. Caminó hacia donde Sasuke y tomó su mochila. Su compañero hizo un esfuerzo por no aspirar con más profundidad.

—No pienso cambiarme si estás sentado ahí. Te vendría bien un baño.

El ninja desertor abrió los ojos, pudo observar la mirada atenta que examinaba su Rinnegan, pero no con extrañeza, mas bien con el análisis de un médico ante un descubrimiento.

Se incorporó y se quitó el chaleco, la falta de una mano ya no suponía una dificultad para hacerlo. Hizo lo mismo con la camisa, depositando las prendas en el respaldo de la silla. Acercó el seccionado bíceps a la boca para jalar la negra protección que utilizaba en su muñón; era una tela suave de constricción. Al momento de colocársela en el hospital, inmediatamente había pensado en la dificultad que tendría quitársela. Su compañera se había percatado y cuando volvió a dársela, se dio cuenta que tenía cosida una delgada tira del mismo material, facilitándole la acción. Era sólo un sutil detalle, pero se encontró complacido con el gesto.

Sintió una cálida mano tocarle el brazo incompleto, controló el impulso de recular. Tocar a un shinobi de espaldas podía ser _muy_ peligroso, cuestión que los miembros de un equipo perdían de vista más seguido de lo que se consideraría sensato.

— ¿No has tenido molestias?

—Cada vez son menos — dijo mientras volteaba.

La médica estaba analizando el muñón y la cicatriz, ella misma había supervisado el avance de la herida cuando él y Naruto estuvieron en el hospital. Había agradecido que la pelirosa interpretara su mirada, consiguiéndole poco después una habitación privada. Estar en el mismo cuarto que su ruidoso amigo mientras se recuperaban podría haberle hecho abandonar prematuramente el recinto, nada bueno considerando el hecho de su juicio en espera.

— ¿Sigue doliendo? — Sakura levantó su brazo con suma delicadeza, buscando indicios de algún desperfecto que pudiera causar incomodidad.

—No, sólo molesta en algunas ocasiones.

En ese momento casi podría haber jurado sentir el roce de los dedos enviar señales a su desaparecida mano.

La joven retiró las manos, sentía el pulso ligeramente acelerado pero su interés por el avance de la herida le otorgaba la frialdad necesaria para no dejarse llevar por el contacto. Consideró verlo como estrictamente profesional.

—Todo tuyo — hizo un ademán de invitación al baño.

—Hn.

Sakura se permitió una furtiva mirada a la trabajada espalda de su compañero, la puerta se cerró.

Se vistió y poco después el ruido del agua llegó amortiguado al cuarto.

El viento estaba empezando a soplar con fuerza, y la habitación estaba cada vez más oscura, pero Sakura siempre había encontrado un momento grato en el anochecer, en Konoha le indicaba el tiempo que faltaba para terminar un turno. Eventualmente había aprendido a apreciarlo, cuando antes sólo le traía un mal sabor de boca; significaba que estaría pronto sola con sus pensamientos, y la manera de contrarrestar su mente había sido entrenar y trabajar al borde del agotamiento. Varios meses no le dio tregua a su cuerpo con tal de no permitir que su cerebro la abrumara, llegando completamente adolorida de los sparrings o desplomándose en el sillón después del hospital. Pero no todo había sido malo, gracias a eso su fuerza y resistencia física habían aumentado, y su control de chakra había sido refinado a un grado envidiable. Ahora los anocheceres significaban algo diferente.

Estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó las pisadas emerger del baño. El joven caminó hacia su pequeña mochila y sacó una playera oscura.

Se vistió en silencio, aún tenía la toalla enredada en la cintura. Se enderezó, estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla (vestía ya unos bóxers) pero su mano se detuvo en la orilla de la tela. Se había cambiado muchas veces frente a Taka, y el mostrarse semi desnudo frente a Karin no le provocada nada. ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo ahora? Dio un suspiro resignado. Dejó caer la toalla y con movimientos precisos pero veloces se colocó un pantalón, ignorando el ligero calor que llegó a sus orejas.

— Yo me quedaré en la silla — volteó el rostro, pero no el cuerpo.

La escasa luz que entraba por el ventanal le permitía ver la silueta de su compañera, por la postura apuntó que estaba con las piernas entrecruzadas.

La pelirosa asintió con un audible "Hm", sabía que no tendría caso discutirlo. Se levantó y sacó de su mochila dos pequeñas esferas. Le ofreció una a Sasuke, la dejó caer en su palma.

—Son píldoras de soldado. Pero mañana tendremos una comida decente.

Sasuke tomó la bolita con el índice y el pulgar, y la giró unas veces antes de arrojarla a su boca. Se disolvió poco después, el sabor no era desagradable, pero sí ligeramente ácido. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio un ligero apretón.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

 **Siéntanse libres de comentar, me ayuda a mejorar.**

 **Estoy tratando de desarrollar las personalidades lo mejor que puedo (usando manga, anime y agregando mi interpretación). Esto sin perder de vista que son "humanos" y las acciones suelen traicionar al subconsciente, también que muchas veces lo que se piensa no se expresa.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí otro capítulo.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

La tormenta no fue tan intensa como la primera, pero sí había logrado volver a derribar algunas de las protecciones provisionales que se habían instalado. El clima era frío y el aliento se condensaba con cada respiración, los habitantes de la aldea ya habían iniciado sus actividades, todos ofrecían una mano para ayudar. Retiraron una buena parte de nieve de la plazoleta central para que no interrumpiera el paso.

Los dos shinobis de la hoja fueron inmediatamente al hospital después de comer en compañía de Takeshi. El hombre les había explicado que los enfermos poco a poco estaban dejando de quejarse por el dolor, y sólo uno vomitó durante la noche.

Sakura examinó a todos, la evidencia del envenenamiento poco a poco abandonando sus cuerpos. Los ojos habían dejado de tener derrames, y las lenguas no se apreciaban tan agrietadas. La saliva dejando de ser tan espesa.

Uno de los pacientes estaba recuperando la consciencia. Takeshi se acercó y le toco un brazo.

—Kaito, ¿me escuchas?

El hombre arrugó el entrecejo con expresión adolorida. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, acostumbrándose al destello de la luz.

— Takeshi, ¿qué pasó? — carraspeó, sentía seca la garganta. El fornido hombre le acercó un vaso de agua.

—Estabas envenenado, aún no sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, tú y otros se desplomaron y los trajeron aquí. ¿Recuerdas qué estaban haciendo?

El hombre se frotó la cabeza, tratando de ordenar sus aturdidos pensamientos.

—Recuerdo que estábamos recolectando raíces para los festivales de la aldea, ya sabes, con lo que preparan la comida. No era el lugar usual, subimos un poco más en la montaña — el hombre se incorporó con dificultad —. Sólo recuerdo que Sora nos habló de una planta muy rara que había cortado por accidente. No recuerdo más que eso.

—No te preocupes, con eso nos ayudas. Recuéstate, necesitas descansar — Takeshi empujó ligeramente a Kaito, haciendo que se acostara en la cama.

Perdió la consciencia poco después.

— ¿Dónde queda el lugar del que habló? — Sasuke miró al hombre.

—No estoy seguro de dónde exactamente, pero al noreste del pueblo hay un camino que dirige a las colinas, quizás ese fue el camino que tomaron, aunque con estas tormentas no hay manera de saberlo.

Los dos ninjas asintieron. Ya sabían cuál sería el siguiente movimiento en su viaje.

Takeshi se excusó y salió con pasos apresurados, murmurando algo acerca de poner un refuerzo en un tejado.

—Si usara el Sharingan podríamos saber exactamente qué pasó — el Uchiha miró al hombre dormido.

—Sería útil, pero intrusivo, y no sabemos si aquí tengan algún recelo contra tu nombre — la joven tamborileó los dedos contra la cama.

Los dos se dirigieron a la salida. Caminaron más aprisa cuando un relincho y varias exclamaciones rebotaron en las paredes del hospital. A unos metros un caballo se había encabritado, varios hombres estaban tratando de controlarlo, barro mezclado con escarcha salió proyectada en varias direcciones mientras el animal daba mordidas y saltos.

Estaban empezando a acercarse cuando los dos se percataron, no llegarían a tiempo.

Un hombre se había colocado muy cerca de las patas traseras y el impacto que recibió fue certero, los shinobis escucharon el claro crujido de huesos. Sakura se colocó un guante mientras saltaba, tomando la cuerda con la que trataban de empujar al caballo. Jaló con un brazo lleno de chakra, moviéndolo lejos del hombre herido, Sasuke tomó el relevo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, y la pelirosa no perdió un solo segundo.

El hombre yacía de costado, sangre brotaba de su boca y nariz, un silbido en su pecho y garganta le indicaban que tenía un pulmón colapsado. No tenía mucho tiempo. De su bolsa táctica sacó un pequeño pergamino y lo extendió, una serie de instrumental apareció ordenado. Con sumo cuidado movió al hombre para ponerlo boca arriba, bajo los dedos sintió las costillas rotas.

— ¡Tráiganme alcohol o desinfectante! — gritó a los presentes.

Poco después un hombre le entregó una botella de licor, con un kunai abrió la camisa del hombre, vaciando la bebida sobre él y sobre sus propias manos.

—Alguien sosténgale las piernas — un joven se colocó en posición.

Tomó una sonda pleural, la abrió con la mano libre y los dientes, palpó con prisa las costillas para posicionar la aguja. Su chakra verde emanando de la mano que descansaba sobre el pecho del herido. Clavó la aguja con un movimiento rápido y haló el tapón de plástico, un silbido le indicó que el procedimiento había sido correcto.

El ritmo cardiaco del hombre se estaba volviendo errático, movió la mano del pecho a la altura del corazón, controlando el flujo de energía para evitar la arritmia, lo estabilizó lo suficiente.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a aparecer en su frente y nariz. Sintió un pañuelo rozar su piel con delicadeza, no tuvo tiempo de corroborar quién la ayudaba. Con la palma infundida en chakra buscó las heridas internas, frunció el ceño; dos costillas estaban perforando el pulmón, y la enorme mancha morada en el tórax le indicó el sangrado interno. Cerró los ojos un momento, planeando su estrategia. Del instrumental tomó un mango de bisturí y colocó la hoja desechable con rapidez.

—Sosténganlo — varias personas se acercaron.

El hombre bailaba entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, vagamente notaba la presencia de la multitud.

Sakura realizó una incisión en el abdomen, procurando cortar lo menos posible. Con la mano libre movilizó la sangre que estaba acumulándose entre la pleura y el pulmón. El hombre profirió un grito y se desmayó, la médica pensó que así sería más fácil.

Observó los blanquecinos huesos perforando el órgano, se colocó el mango del bisturí entre los dientes a falta de una bandeja. Concentró su energía verde en el área y tomó unas pinzas de su instrumental. Tomó la costilla y haló con sumo cuidado, cambiando la dirección cuando le parecía que había una resistencia. El hueso se deslizó fuera del órgano, pero la sangre salió libre cuando no hubo nada para detenerla. Con la Palma Mística detuvo el sangrado y regeneró el tejido con cuidado, evitando crear una cicatriz inadecuada para el movimiento constante de la respiración. Entonces notó de nuevo el ritmo cardiaco errático.

— _Shannaro_ — exclamó entre dientes y metal mientras dejaba las pinzas encima del hombre. Desfibriló el corazón con un torrente repentino de chakra, contrayéndolo a intervalos, poco a poco se volvió a estabilizar. Una gota de sudor amenazaba con resbalar por su nariz, el pañuelo de nuevo limpió su rostro.

Sasuke Uchiha no era un hombre fácil de sorprender, pero una emoción se instaló en su estómago. Había seguido el procedimiento con sumo detenimiento, y su Sharingan se abrió paso para observar de una manera más certera todo lo que la integrante del equipo 7 estaba haciendo. Su dominio del chakra era inhumano, era mejor que el suyo propio, aplicando un flujo estable todo el tiempo con precisión de cirujano. Todo había sido calculado y ejecutado con técnica impecable a pesar de lo repentino del accidente. Se limitó a observar ávidamente el despliegue de habilidad médica. Una oleada de respeto llegó a él.

Sakura repitió el procedimiento con la otra costilla, estaba menos enterrada dentro del suave órgano, le fue más fácil retirarla, el hueco desapareciendo bajo su palma. Una vez que comprobó que la hemorragia se detuvo, se dedicó a retirar la sangre que estaba en la pleura, arrojándola a un lado. Analizó el movimiento del corazón con su chakra, el pulso se había estabilizado, la respiración se estaba normalizando. El tenketsu en su mano cosquilleó, dirigiendo la energía para acelerar el procedimiento de regeneración ósea, pegando las costillas con tejido nuevo y esponjoso, tendrían que pasar semanas para que se endureciera.

La pelirosa cerró la herida que había realizado con el bisturí, utilizó aguja e hilo para terminar el procedimiento. Estaba respirando pesadamente, no sabía cuántos minutos pasaron. Inhaló profundamente y se miró las manos llenas de sangre.

—Necesitan llevarlo al hospital. Va a necesitar antiinflamatorios y analgésicos, además de antibióticos y suero. Disculpen si no fue trasladado en el momento pero no habría podido salvarlo si pasaba más tiempo.

Los habitantes de la aldea habían visto todo el procedimiento con atención hipnótica. Sakura ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que decían, entraba en una especie de trance cuando tenía que operar.

Takeshi se agachó junto a ella, tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Eso fue… Gracias, Sakura-san. No sabemos cómo agradecerle.

La médica asintió, ruborizándose ligeramente por el honorífico.

Un par de mujeres improvisaron una camilla y entre varios trasladaron al hombre al interior del hospital. Las enfermeras habían escuchado las indicaciones, pero ninguna había intervenido en el procedimiento por temor a interrumpir la concentración profunda de la ninja.

Se quedó un momento sentada con los antebrazos recargados en las rodillas, sus manos seguían manchadas de sangre. Sasuke se acuclilló a su lado. Sin decir nada tomó un pañuelo (entonces se percató que había sido él) y lo llenó del licor de la botella. Sostuvo el pañuelo y la joven se adelantó a tomarlo, pero él negó con la cabeza. La pelirosa comprendió y sólo sostuvo la mano al frente; metódicamente el Uchiha limpió los restos de sangre, su respiración acompasada a medida que su mano removía la suciedad.

—Sasuke-kun, tu… — hizo un ademán con una mano, señalándose el ojo.

El joven la miró, el carmesí diluyéndose para volverse un oscuro orbe, Sakura reprimió un escalofrío.

Repitió el movimiento con la otra mano, y no estuvo satisfecho hasta que no quedó ningún rastro de sangre de las manos de su compañera. Se pusieron de pie, y la kunoichi sintió un hormigueo correrle por las piernas entumidas. No pudo evitar un bostezo, el procedimiento había sido arduo y sus reservas de chakra habían disminuido lo suficiente para ser notorias.

El joven hizo arder el pañuelo con una pequeña llamarada.

Sin decirle nada, Sasuke colocó la solitaria mano en su espalda baja, dirigiéndola a un restaurante cercano. Se limitó a dejarse guiar, saboreando el poco común gesto.

Entraron al pequeño recinto, donde una mujer y un adolescente atendían el local. Les dieron la bienvenida e inmediatamente el muchacho tomó sus capas, poco después se retiró con su pedido. La pelirosa recargó el rostro en un puño, el agotamiento provocándole otro bostezo. Su compañero portaba una expresión estoica, su brazo descansando en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — la miró con fijeza.

—Un poco cansada, pero no te preocupes. He tenido turnos terribles con Tsunade-sama.

Y vaya que los había tenido. Su maestra era una presencia intimidante cuando se trataba de sus aprendices, exigiéndoles no menos que perfección y un poco más.

Era eso o 18 tomos de medicina y herbolaria como escarmiento.

El mesero depositó los platos en la mesa, la comida humeaba y el olor le abrió el apetito a la kunoichi; se dio cuenta que en realidad tenía un agujero en el estómago. Comenzó a devorar los alimentos, sintiendo que cada bocado le regresaba un poco de energía.

Sasuke miró el apetito voraz de su compañera, le dio un trago a su té para reprimir una sonrisa. Algunas expresiones le recordaban vagamente a su rubio amigo.

Comió con parsimonia, acercando en silencio los platillos a Sakura para saciar su apetito. Esperó pacientemente, dando sorbos a su té mientras la pelirosa terminaba. La joven se limpió los labios con una servilleta, sonreía genuinamente.

—No sabía que tenía tanta hambre, sólo pasa después de mis entrenamientos más fuertes — se recargó en el respaldo de su silla.

Sasuke observó los descubiertos brazos de la pelirosa, las finas líneas de sus músculos se tensaban con los movimientos. Se imaginó que el requerimiento nutricional para mantener ese físico requería una buena cantidad de comida.

— ¿La comida fue de su agrado? — la mujer se acercó a la mesa, su tono amable.

—Sí, estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias — Sakura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Su compañero se limitó a asentir.

El adolescente mesero llegó para retirar los platos. La mujer permaneció un momento ahí.

—Pueden venir a comer cuando quieran. Han hecho una gran labor por nuestro pequeño poblado — les sonrió.

—Estaríamos encantados, le agradecemos mucho — Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa.

La dueña se retiró después de una ligera inclinación, el shinobi de cabello negro miró la sonrisa de su compañera, contrastando con su imagen devorando la comida, una ligera sonrisa acudió a sus labios.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? — lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, conocía bien esa sonrisa, la había visto varias veces cuando Sasuke se burlaba de Naruto.

—Verte tan afable después de haber comido de esa manera.

La piel de la kunoichi se tornó de un color similar al de su blusa. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se recargó en ella. Sonrió con buen humor, escuchar a Sasuke bromear le hizo sentir genuina felicidad.

Se retiraron del lugar, el día estaba llegando a su fin, y grandes nubes oscurecían más el ambiente. Entraron al hotel y se dirigieron a la habitación. Sakura depositó sus cosas en la mesita de madera, se dejó caer en la cama y movió perezosamente los pies que colgaban de la orilla. No se molestaron en encender la luz, ambos parecían compartir el gusto por la oscuridad del anochecer, sin mencionar la agudeza visual innata del Uchiha.

El pelinegro se sentó en su habitual silla. Depositó la katana a un lado, justo a su alcance. Se había retirado la capa, dejándola colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

—Sakura.

La joven se sorprendió ligeramente al escuchar su nombre, se incorporó con los codos.

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — su tono serio.

Entendió en unos momentos que se refería a la operación improvisada.

—Con Tsunade-sama. Me llevó a aprender a los quirófanos en cuanto consideró que estaba preparada. Muchas veces me hizo trabajar bajo presión para probarme, ya sabes, por la atención en el campo de batalla. Había ocasiones en las que me hacía atender a un maniquí en campo abierto mientras me lanzaba kunais y shurikens — la joven resopló con humor ante el recuerdo.

— ¿Ella te enseñó a manipular así el chakra?

—Hm, aunque estos últimos años mi entrenamiento ha sido sola, la Godaime estuvo muy ocupada cuando fue Hokage y nos dejó a mí, a Shizune y a Ino a cargo de las actividades del hospital, eso significaba atender a un flujo constante de pacientes, aunque la naturaleza de sus afecciones es muy diferente a cuando estuvimos en la academia — la pelirosa se desanudó la banda, rascándose el cuero cabelludo —. Ahora son en su mayoría enfermos o accidentados, muy rara vez tenemos heridos de combate.

—Hn — Sasuke recargó su rostro en la mano apoyada en el descansabrazos.

—A decir verdad, las misiones últimamente han sido muy aburridas. Generalmente son situaciones de bandidos, asaltos, enfermedades o intoxicaciones en aldeas.

—Así que la paz tiene sus contras — sonrió ante lo irónico de la queja.

—Sí, supongo que sí — la joven resopló con humor.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento.

—Nunca he visto trabajar a tu maestra, pero estoy seguro que ya la has sobrepasado.

Sakura sintió el rubor cubrirle las mejillas, agradeció la oscuridad de la habitación.

—No estoy segura, Tsunade-sama me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Normalmente nos deja el trabajo quirúrgico a nosotras, pero cuando ella lo hace es difícil no sentir admiración — la joven se debatió un momento. Inhaló profundamente —. Está también el entrenamiento en el bosque Shikkotsu.

Sasuke miró atentamente a su acompañante, sabía perfectamente del bosque al que se refería; el mítico lugar donde habitaban las babosas. No había mucha información disponible, y muy pocos lograban regresar de ahí. Conocía las habilidades regenerativas de Katsuyu, así como su capacidad de escupir ácido. Él mismo había escuchado la narración de Kabuto durante su enfrentamiento con la Godaime, que poseía una increíble habilidad de recuperación. Cualquiera de sus dudas acerca de las capacidades de la veterana quedaron resueltas durante la guerra, y vio de primera mano a las azules criaturas que atendían a los heridos.

— ¿Quieres decir que dominas el Senjutsu? — Sasuke se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—No exactamente, las babosas no tienen un modo Sennin tan palpable como los sapos o las serpientes. Su modo de vivir es mucho más pacífico, y su resistencia, las habilidades curativas y sus defensas son suficientes como para recurrir a contratos. No hay tantas personas que busquen su conocimiento. Los shinobis están más enfocados en matar que en curar — la última frase salió más tajante de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sasuke esperó pacientemente.

—No hay un arte Sennin como tal, pero sí enseñanzas. Durante mi estancia en el bosque, Katsuyu me mostró la manera de moldear el chakra con más precisión que el entrenamiento normal me habría dado. Habitan el bosque y la energía natural fluye a través de ellos, y a su vez devuelven lo que toman. Siempre están en contacto con ese chakra de la naturaleza. Y es así también como pueden convertir esa baba inofensiva en ácido o en una mezcla llena de nutrientes.

El joven escuchó con gran atención. Kabuto había logrado descubrir la cueva de las míticas serpientes y, de alguna manera, logró dominar el arte Sennin. Pero no conocía los mecanismos de la gran babosa azul ni de su lugar sagrado. La pelirosa sintió un estremecimiento al hablar de su experiencia, con él contaba cuatro personas que conocían de ello, las otras tres eran su Shishou, Naruto e Ino.

Su aprendizaje fue arduo, y los conceptos que Katsuyu trataba de explicarle normalmente eran confusos. La gran babosa hablaba acerca de la energía y el chakra de todas las cosas vivas, pero ella había nacido, había crecido y se alimentaba constantemente de ese flujo natural. Tratar de traducirlo a algo entendible para un ninja era una tarea que probaba ser más difícil que explicarle a una babosa bebé. Pero Sakura se esforzó, y vaya que lo había hecho. No por nada era la pupila de la veterana Sannin.

Durante noches enteras practicó y siguió la guía de Katsuyu, algunas otras babosas se habían acercado por pura curiosidad, y a su vez le otorgaron consejos y palabras de aliento, algunas otras… no tanto. Entonces, una noche mientras meditaba, la respuesta cayó como una gota anuncia la llegada de la lluvia. Se lo habían dicho desde un inicio _"dar y otorgar"._ La joven miró sus manos y se concentró en ellas de la misma manera que se concentraría en una operación, sintió los puntos de chakra ubicados en sus dedos y muñecas, en sus antebrazos, se concentró en ser capaz de percibir el cosquilleo tenue del chakra corriendo a través de ellos. Durante horas se dedicó a ser consciente y, una vez que estuvo segura, permitió que ese flujo de energía constante entrara por los puntos de su mano derecha, sólo para expulsarla por la mano izquierda.

Recordó la grata satisfacción que la recorrió cuando Katsuyu le dijo que comenzaba a entenderlo. La gran babosa le había explicado que ese era el principio básico del modo Sennin que utilizaban las otras dos criaturas legendarias, pero la naturaleza pacífica de su especie nunca los había orillado a pedir ayuda de los humanos, mucho menos transmitir un arte cuyo propósito era (principalmente) buscar poder.

La gran babosa fue terriblemente enfática en advertirle acerca del uso de la energía natural y el Senjutsu, si bien no había una transformación palpable utilizándola como con los sapos o las serpientes, si permitía que demasiada energía natural entrara en ella sin depurarla y balancearla en sus puntos de chakra, terminaría convirtiéndose en una babosa (que era reversible) o volverse roca sólida (que no era reversible).

—Cuando hice mi contrato con las babosas y terminé el entrenamiento, fue mucho más fácil almacenar chakra y moldearlo — la joven se señaló el diamante morado en la frente. Sus reservas habían aumentado considerablemente una vez que entendió el concepto. Como un músculo trabajando, sus estanques de energía se vaciaban y llenaban constantemente, forzándose a aumentar su capacidad para sostener el ritmo —. La desventaja es que necesitas estar quieto para movilizar chakra a esa velocidad. Es lo que pasa con Naruto y su modo Sennin, aunque él logró evitar eso con sus clones.

El joven asintió y se quedó en silencio un momento, un ligero cosquilleo bailaba en su pecho.

—Ahora entiendo. Tu manejo del chakra… nunca había visto algo igual — su tono simplemente constatando el hecho, y muy por debajo un tinte de respeto.

Una calidez le recorrió la columna, y el cumplido infló su ego. Había recibido cumplidos (que siempre aceptaba gustosa), pero que Sasuke reconociera sus habilidades estaba en otro nivel.

—No fuiste el único que pulió sus habilidades con un maestro — se recargó en sus rodillas.

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos. Sasuke pensó en las diferencias enormes que había entre el entrenamiento de su compañera y el suyo. Orochimaru logró quebrar su cuerpo y su mente una y otra vez mediante laceraciones, quemaduras, asfixia, veneno, todo para hacerlo fuerte. Varias cicatrices le recordaban esos días. Le suministraron drogas extrañas que le provocaban náuseas durante días enteros, sólo para notar sus sentidos extrañamente agudos, sus reflejos más veloces. El método había sido cruel pero preciso, y Orochimaru en definitiva lo hizo más resistente y poderoso, a un precio muy elevado.

La reputación de los tres Sannin rayaba en carácter de leyendas, y cada uno había otorgado sus conocimientos al equipo 7. Trató de imaginar el entrenamiento de Naruto, era seguro que tampoco salió ileso de su formación con Jiraiya. Sabía gracias a Kabuto que su rubio amigo por poco había matado a su mentor en un experimento con el chakra del Kyūbi, Sasuke no pudo evitar comparar la situación con la suya propia, aunque su intención asesina contra Orochimaru fuera totalmente consciente.

— ¿Cómo está el idiota? — su tono neutral.

—Feliz, está insoportable — Sakura sonrió —. No le para la bocota, "Hinata esto, Hinata lo otro". Todos estamos de acuerdo en que está compensando todo el tiempo en el que no se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata, pero… — Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Hn — Sasuke resopló, una ligera sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Te habría gustado ir a la boda.

Sasuke se sentó ligeramente más derecho. La idea de acudir cuando se había enterado estuvo presente varias veces en su mente, pero una incomodidad le impidió ir, si bien su amigo y algunos compañeros de los Konoha 9 no mostraban recelo contra su persona, sabía que lo hacían más por Naruto que por sí mismos, y la gente de la aldea no olvidaba tan rápido. Se había sentido como un elemento completamente extraño.

La nieve comenzó a chocar contra la ventana, enfriando ligeramente más el ambiente de la habitación. La joven pelirosa no supo lo que pensaba Sasuke, pero había notado el ligero cambio en su postura, quizás no era lo correcto para decirle. Sintió la frágil confianza que estaban construyendo balancearse con precariedad.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Mañana iremos a las colinas, veremos si podemos encontrar la planta de la que habló Kaito — su tono frío de nuevo.

La joven bajó ligeramente la mirada, el tono le supo como un balde de agua fría. Pero su carácter no era el mismo de hacía unos años y las enseñanzas de su Shishou permearon en ella algunos aspectos de su personalidad. Respiró profundamente.

— Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás mejor? — el pulso le galopó en el pecho, era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Los segundos pasaron, la joven fue incapaz de escuchar nada más que el viento soplando con furia. El nerviosismo haciéndose más grande con el pasar del tiempo. Las manos se le enfriaron, pero su autocontrol impidió que su expresión cambiara. Supo que no habría respuesta.

Se levantó de la cama y tomó su muda de ropa, entró al baño sin encender la luz, y con total paciencia se retiró las prendas para usar una muda más cómoda (aunque funcional si tuvieran que luchar).

Se acostó en la cama, el joven no había cambiado de posición. El hueco en su estómago le dio un apretón, pero no cedió. Se cubrió con las mantas para tratar de calentar sus heladas manos, la temperatura era fría en la habitación.

—Buenas noches.

Su mente estaba comenzando a asemejarse a la tormenta de afuera, inhaló profundo, tratando de detenerla. Poco a poco el cansancio de la operación la ayudó a relajarse, invadiéndola como un antídoto en su sangre. Escuchó un roce de tela donde Sasuke estaba sentado, la inconsciencia se apoderó de su cuerpo.

* * *

No hubo sueños, y en el total abrigo de la noche un roce, delicado como una respiración, se deslizó por su frente recorriendo con suavidad hacia la sien. El toque se retiró, dejando un cosquilleo en su piel.

Instintivamente su puño había canalizado chakra, preparada para demoler una montaña, cuando la voz la detuvo.

—Estoy mejor.

Dos sencillas palabras que se disolvieron en su estado precario entre el sueño y la consciencia. Las escuchó lejanas, y aun así un latido se proyectó en su pecho. Su respiración se volvió pesada de nuevo, y a pesar de su esfuerzo por impedirlo, el sueño la volvió a arrastrar, llevándose consigo la adrenalina. Antes de que la última luz de su alerta se apagara, lo escuchó de nuevo.

—Gracias.

Lo último que sintió fue un terso roce en su hombro.

* * *

El sol asomaba entre las nubes, una vista esperanzadora después de los días de tormenta. La joven sintió los rayos calentarle la piel expuesta. Se desperezó y se estiró. Su pie chocó con algo y se incorporó por reflejo. El Uchiha le daba la espalda, estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, la espalda recta en su postura usual.

—Sasuke-kun. Ohayou. Disculpa, no sabía que estabas ahí.

—Hoy iremos a las colinas. Prepara tu equipo de nieve, te espero afuera — se incorporó y salió de la habitación.

La pelirosa se quedó un momento sentada en la cama, se frotó los ojos con una mano. Algo bailaba en los vértices de su mente, y la voz de su compañero le recordaba a… algo. Estaba ahí, pero no lograba dilucidarlo.

Decidió descartarlo. Arregló sus cosas y salió.

El fresco aire le templó la mente. El sol brillaba radiante, escondiéndose momentáneamente detrás de algunas nubes renegadas. Sasuke se encontraba recargado en un pilar del edificio. Echaron a andar después de un breve desayuno.

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, la actitud de su compañero sólo podía indicarle que quizás la pregunta de la noche anterior había sido apresurada. Se recriminó mentalmente por no haber sido más paciente.

El joven caminó estoico a su lado, se sentía intranquilo de nuevo, pero de una manera diferente. Una sensación similar a la anticipación de la batalla se negaba a abandonar su abdomen. No era un hombre que obedeciera sus impulsos por simple capricho, pero no había podido resistir.

Se encontró a si mismo caminando a la cama donde su compañera yacía plácidamente. No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo se debatió. Con todo el cuidado aprendido por sus años de shinobi se había sentado en la cama, avanzando muy lentamente para no interrumpir el sueño de la pelirosa.

Su mano avanzó con precaución, sin saber bien qué reacción podría desencadenar. El contacto con la piel había sido suave, cálido, un escalofrío le había recorrido, el roce tan íntimo. Se sintió extrañamente relajado, en paz. Las palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo, contestando la pregunta que había quedado flotando. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, y ninguna respuesta acudió a él en ese momento. Viajar definitivamente lo cambió, pero su mente se negaba a aceptarse gran parte del tiempo, manteniéndose en un limbo de indiferencia.

Ahora, mientras reanudaban su trayecto no estaba seguro de qué sentía. Y su mejor arma contra la incertidumbre era la frialdad.

El camino se extendía y la pendiente se marcaba más en ciertas zonas, la nieve disminuía ligeramente su paso, el reflejo sobre la blancura proyectaba luces a los altos árboles del bosque, cubriéndolo de un ambiente etéreo. La joven aminoró su andar para absorber todos los detalles visuales; el olor de la humedad que desprendía la tierra, los rayos que se filtraban entre las hojas. A diferencia de su compañero, ella no tenía tantas oportunidades de presenciar paisajes así, su ambiente más familiar consistía de quirófanos y consultorios que eran de un blanco y verde estériles.

Continuaron la marcha, ascendiendo en la montaña. El viento se tornó más frío y pronto se encontraron cubriéndose el rostro con el cuello de la capa. Sasuke lideraba el camino, tratando de encontrar alguna pista que pudiera indicarles de la existencia de esa planta extraña. Sakura observaba con atención las hierbas que asomaban por la nieve, identificando varias a su paso, ninguna era fuera de lo común, incluso encontraron algunas especies venenosas, pero no al grado de provocar un envenenamiento tan severo.

Recorrieron kilómetros a buen paso, los riscos de la colina ofreciéndoles refugio temporal de los vientos, por lo menos hasta que volvían a un camino desprotegido. Tomaron un breve descanso para comer; dos paquetes de provisiones shinobi, altamente nutritivos pero nada apetecibles.

Llegaron a un pequeño claro en el alto bosque, un tronco caído que tenía el aspecto de estar así por largo tiempo proyectaba su sombra en el suelo. Iban a pasar de largo cuando Sasuke notó un olor inusual, llegó fugazmente a su nariz y se detuvo. Se acercó al árbol derribado, debajo el olor se hizo más intenso; era ligeramente pútrido, como a hojas húmedas y tejido descompuesto. Observó una planta larga y delgada, en sus hojas tenía tenues manchas de color lila y otras más blanquecinas, estaba firmemente arraigada a una roca. El joven tomó un kunai y lo acercó a la planta, rozó ligeramente las hojas, una secreción se estiró cuando retiró el acero y el olor penetró en su nariz sin aviso, la sensación pareció taladrarle el cerebro y una náusea imparable lo obligó a inclinarse a un lado para vomitar.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — la joven se cubrió la nariz con el cuello de la capa, halando al Uchiha lejos de la planta.

Con la Palma Mística analizó a su compañero, su color se había vuelto pálido y respiraba con agitación, su nariz arrugada por el ardor. Trazó sus canales de chakra y reestableció el daño, su energía viajando a través del nervio vago para prevenir la náusea, limpió la sustancia de sus fosas nasales y sanó las quemaduras que tenían, se cercioró de que no quedara nada. La joven se impresionó por la toxicidad de la planta, tendría que avisar a Konoha para que enviaran un equipo especial de recolección.

El pelinegro se incorporó, su compañera dándole soporte. Se frotó el área del entrecejo, sintiendo un ardor remanente de la experiencia, resopló varias veces con la sensación residual.

Un sonido los puso alertas, Sasuke se levantó parcialmente, su katana a medio desenvainar. Sakura adquirió una postura de combate. Eran pisadas.

El extraño se percató de ellos y corrió en otra dirección. Los shinobis lo siguieron a velocidad. La figura no escaló a los árboles, pero se movía a través del bosque como si fuera completamente natural, esquivando cualquier obstáculo con facilidad. Sasuke hizo un ademán a Sakura, ella siguió la persecución por el suelo. El Uchiha activó el Sharingan en su ascenso a los árboles, la vista aérea permitiéndole anticipar mejor los movimientos.

Su brazo se movió por instinto, la katana cortó una gran bola con picos que se dirigía hacia su costado. Había trampas en aquel lugar.

— ¡Sakura! — advirtió.

La joven miró las lanzas dirigirse hacia ella, derrapó por el suelo para esquivar las primeras, y se detuvo enterrando los dedos llenos de chakra en el suelo, logrando hacer una maniobra hacia atrás para evitar el resto. El hombre volteó momentáneamente, el brazo en alto. Ambos shinobis de la hoja observaron el extraño patrón de pintura que cubría su rostro, dándole un aspecto ligeramente monstruoso. La bomba reventó, proyectando una gran nube de color lila. Sasuke se detuvo en una rama alta, fuera de peligro, pero observó con alarma que su compañera no se estaba deteniendo, al contrario pareció acelerar.

—Tch — descendió al suelo.

La joven concentró su chakra en la nariz, y apretó el cuello de su capa contra su rostro. Atravesó la nube de un salto veloz. El hombre se había detenido unos metros más adelante, esperándola. Levantó una cerbatana y disparó varios dardos delgados. Sakura esquivó y desvió otros con un kunai. El atacante bajó el tubo de madera cuando la pelirosa se acercó. Intercambiaron golpes, rompiendo el silencio del bosque.

El hombre trató de conectar un gancho, fallando por unos centímetros, la pelirosa contratacó con una patada lateral. El enemigo no esquivó, recibió el impacto en un costado y en una reacción veloz, disparó un dardo más mientras su cuerpo se separaba del suelo. La kunoichi percibió las fracturas contra su espinilla, y observó la sangre brotar de la nariz cuando una sensación punzante le atravesó la pierna derecha. Sacó el dardo casi tan pronto como lo sintió.

El hombre impactó severamente en un árbol, proyectando gotas de sangre en varias direcciones. Su cuerpo tuvo leves espasmos antes de quedarse quieto.

Sakura sintió la adrenalina correrle por la sangre, y a su vez un ardor escalarle por la pierna. Observó la marca de entrada, comenzaba a inflamarse y el entumecimiento la hizo caer en una rodilla. Trató de quitarse la mochila de la espalda cuando la náusea le comprimió el estómago. Devolvió a un lado, un sudor frío le cubrió la frente. Sus movimientos haciéndose más torpes.

Sasuke aterrizó a su lado, observando con inquietud los efectos del veneno. Abrió la mochila de su compañera y buscó los frascos.

Un dolor atenazante punzó en su estómago, sus vísceras ardieron con cada latido. Respirando intensamente concentró su chakra, el esfuerzo le pareció titánico; no podría activar el Sōzō Saisei a tiempo. Con enorme trabajo logró canalizar el chakra en la palma de su mano, retiró el veneno de su sangre lo mejor que pudo, el dolor haciéndose más intenso en su interior. Con su último tirón movilizó la energía curativa en su abdomen, tratando de aliviar un poco la agonía que le retorcía los órganos. Cerró los ojos, escuchando su forzada respiración, su propio pulso martillearle las sienes.

El dolor barrió su mente por completo.

Sasuke observó las plantas y se cercioró tres veces de que fueran las mismas que había utilizado en el hospital. Trabajó lo más rápido que pudo, frunciendo el ceño debido a la falta de un brazo; justo ahora le serviría la prótesis. Descartó el pensamiento y trituró con violencia las hierbas, su aroma flotando en su nariz. Extrajo el aceite lo mejor que pudo. Utilizando dientes, mano y rodillas colocó el líquido en un recipiente para inyecciones. Clavó la aguja en el abdomen de la kunoichi.

Esperó.

No pudo apreciar una mejoría, y la piel de la joven se sentía cada vez más caliente. Irradiaba la fiebre a pesar del clima frío. La inflamación en su pierna parecía pulsar con vida propia y las venas tenían un tono anormal semejante al lila de la planta venenosa. Su respiración era demasiado superficial y el ritmo cardiaco pesado y lento. El Sharingan le indicó el flujo errático de su chakra.

El pánico le apretó la garganta.

— ¡Sakura!

* * *

Calor.

Todo era caliente. Alrededor, por dentro, por fuera, por encima.

Apenas era consciente de los pesados latidos de su corazón.

Y cada pulsación ardía como si bombeara acero fundido por sus venas.

Sus miembros se sentían inertes, sin fuerza. La respiración casi insuficiente.

' _¿Así se siente morir?'_

Era muy probable que sí.

Tragó saliva, los músculos de su garganta adoloridos, la saliva le supo cómo ácido.

Entonces pensó en Naruto.

¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba muerta?

' _Un cadáver no puede decir nada'_ su lógica la rebatió.

La mirada de su amigo apareció tras sus ojos, afligida, derrotada. Los mismos ojos que tenía cuando Jiraiya había muerto.

' _No…'_

Entonces pensó en Ino. Su alucinación alimentada por la fiebre.

' _Ino-puerca'_ vagamente recordó la última ocasión que se habían visto.

¿Se volvería su reemplazo ante Tsunade?

La imagen de su maestra llegó distorsionada a su mente, su mirada dura pero honesta.

' _Más te vale que regreses bien, Sakura'_ escuchó sus palabras como a través de una pared gruesa.

Definitivamente _no_ estaba bien.

La imagen comenzó a desaparecer.

Fugaz como una brisa, llegaron tres palabras de una voz que conocía demasiado bien: _'Estoy mejor. Gracias'_

Su consciencia se desvaneció.

Una especie de golpe le atravesó el cuerpo, apenas pudo atinar que se había despegado ligeramente del suelo sólo para caer de nuevo. Un cosquilleo bailó en todo su ser. Sus ideas fueron sólo un poco más claras.

No podía morir.

No _debía_ morir.

En su lucidez momentánea trató de inhalar profundamente, el aire quemándole durante el trayecto. Intentó alcanzar el estanque de chakra que era su sello, pero la energía le falló, no tenía suficiente para concentrarse, estaba tan cerca…

Un nuevo golpe, una nueva descarga. Su cuerpo separándose del suelo una vez más.

Entonces un flujo extraño entró en contacto con su tenketsu. Era imperativo, frenético, carecía de todo refinamiento, el contacto fue como si cada punto de chakra que tocaba estuviera electrificado. Pero esa electricidad le otorgó un poco más de lucidez, más control sobre sí misma. La corriente la invadió, el _raiton_ abriéndose paso en sus canales sin gentileza, pero Sakura tomó la oportunidad.

El sello se liberó, pintando negras líneas sobre todo su cuerpo. Sus células corrieron agitadas a toda velocidad, dividiéndose, multiplicándose.

Pudo _sentirlo_ todo.

El ardor que atenazaba sus órganos de pronto no era tan insoportable, y las respiraciones que entraban forzadas a sus pulmones se sintieron con el viento fresco del invierno. Su energía regresó punto a punto a sus lastimados canales. Abrió los ojos pero no logró enfocar la mirada, volvió a cerrarlos con fuerza. Su organismo trabajaba a toda marcha, dividiéndose, comiéndose el veneno en su sangre. Sus tejidos muertos siendo devorados y reemplazados por células nuevas. Casi podía escuchar un siseo provenir de su interior.

Un gruñido escapó de sus labios cuando intentó moverse. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, adolorido. La saliva espesa que poco a poco fluía mejor. Entonces el chakra extraño volvió a entrar en contacto con ella. La sensación eléctrica seguía presente, pero no era tan intrusiva como la primera vez. El flujo alimentando el suyo propio. Se retiró después de unos momentos.

Fue saliendo de la bruma oscura, la vida regresando a ella con cada segundo. Pero Sakura era una ninja eficiente, y postrada como estaba con las marcas cubriéndole el cuerpo, inspiró profundamente y comenzó a arrastrar chakra hacia sí misma justo como Katsuyu le había mostrado. El proceso aceleró ligeramente su recuperación, pero no movió ni un músculo. El movimiento del chakra fluyó con velocidad, su tenketsu vibrando.

Lentamente las líneas negras retrocedieron, como serpientes delgadas. Se reintegraron al sello como si fueran absorbidas por el mismo. El pequeño rombo brilló levemente.

La joven se incorporó, su cuerpo rejuvenecido por la liberación del Byakugō no In. Su respiración pesada por el esfuerzo.

Una mano se aferró a su nuca y la atrajo bruscamente. Antes de poder reaccionar una frente chocó con la de ella. Observó todavía desorientada al joven frente a ella. El Sharingan la miró fijamente, sus comillas moviéndose con la oscilación del ojo. Entonces notó que la piel de Sasuke estaba perlada en sudor, y sus fosas nasales se dilataban a un ritmo agitado. La mano la atrajo más hacia sí a pesar de no ser posible.

El agarre férreo disminuyó pero no abandonó su posición. Lentamente la pelirosa se hizo hacia atrás. La expresión de Sasuke era de preocupación, una expresión que no había visto desde que se había marchado de la aldea. Su boca estaba tensa y su ceño fruncido, el sudor le corría por una sien.

—Creí… — el joven volvió a cerrar la boca. Su mano se retiró de la nuca de Sakura, pero rozó gentilmente la piel en su retroceso.

El Uchiha se compuso de nuevo, su expresión regresando a la estoica máscara.

Sakura tomó la mano antes de que se alejara. Miró intensamente a su compañero.

— ¿Cómo? — fue lo que apuntó a decir.

El pelinegro le devolvió la mirada, su respiración era cada vez más acompasada, pero ligeras marcas debajo de sus ojos delataban su cansancio.

—El veneno te estaba matando. Tuve que… — pareció dudar un momento; no era una vista común —. Te electrocuté dos veces, tu pulso era errático. Luego…

El joven frunció el ceño, visiblemente incómodo.

— ¿Luego? — lo invitó a seguir. Sus rostros inusualmente cerca. La kunoichi pudo sentir un pequeño espasmo en la mano del ninja.

—Hice fluir mi chakra en tu cuerpo.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Recordó la sensación que había recorrido su tenketsu, una mezcla de electricidad y calor. El verter chakra puro en otra persona era una práctica sumamente peligrosa, con un alto riesgo de quemar los puntos e inutilizarlos para siempre, era un recurso raramente utilizado y sólo se recurría a él en situaciones demasiado extremas.

— ¿Dónde lo aprendiste? — su seriedad reflejándose en el tono.

El Uchiha tensó los hombros, bajó la mano, la pelirosa no deshizo su agarre, pero se movió para instalarse en su muñeca.

—No lo aprendí. Sólo actué por instinto.

Sakura enarcó las cejas, ¿por instinto? No le parecía que alguien llegara a esa conclusión sin tener conocimientos previos (y avanzados) de ninjutsu médico. Estaba perpleja, agradecida, pero perpleja.

—Traté de imitar lo que vi cuando realizaste la cirugía.

La joven se preguntó hasta qué grado el Sharingan podía copiar las técnicas. A pesar de haber sido un recurso desesperado, su tenketsu no estaba dañado más allá de la reparación. El Dōjutsu del clan Uchiha era realmente fascinante, agradeció internamente que Sasuke tuviera su control de chakra a punto.

—Gracias… Eso fue muy hábil de tu parte.

La joven no pudo reprimir un ligero cabeceo, la mano del joven se aferró a su hombro, dándole soporte. La kunoichi se llevó una mano al rostro, estaba cansada. Si bien el Sōzō Saisei rejuvenecía sus células a un ritmo endemoniado, la retracción del sello le provocaba una fatiga más intensa que cualquier entrenamiento.

—Necesito recuperarme — la kunoichi buscó con la mirada su mochila, estaba a su lado. Sacó dos píldoras de soldado y las tragó sin pensarlo. Le entregó dos a él.

El joven abandonó el agarre en el hombro de su compañera. Se sentía igualmente cansado. Inhaló profundamente para que el oxígeno lo despejara.

—Duerme — fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Sakura se recostó en el suelo, e inició una práctica que hacía siempre antes de dormir; comenzó a recolectar chakra para vaciarlo de nuevo en su sello. Después de muchos meses de entrenarlo había logrado mantener el proceso aún si estaba dormida. El cambio de respiración fue casi inmediato.

Sasuke miró varios minutos a la médica, cerciorándose de su respiración, de que su color de piel no cambiara de nuevo.

Levantó la mano; pequeñas quemaduras en forma de círculo se ubicaban en sus puntos de chakra. Flexionó los dedos, sintiendo una especie de rigidez en las articulaciones. Por pura suerte la joven pelirosa no lo notó, el ninja no quería que utilizara su energía en algo tan banal.

Se recargó en la pared luego de estar seguro que su compañera había abandonado el limbo por completo. Su cuerpo entero se estaba quejando por la falta de descanso, por las reservas inusualmente bajas de energía, por el miedo y la adrenalina.

Por varios minutos pensó que Sakura Haruno moriría en su presencia.

Sasuke había sentido la pérdida atenazar su ser, y por un momento el odio, la derrota lo golpearon como un martillo.

La iba a perder, y su corazón no estaba listo para eso; para otra muerte de alguien importante.

La sensación sólo lo había atravesado así dos veces en su vida.

El joven se llevó la mano al ojo, su nervio óptico dolía más que otras ocasiones, fatigado por el esfuerzo excesivo. El Sharingan había absorbido todo, y un rayo de dolor lo cruzó cuando pensó en la inminente muerte de su compañera.

Un vacío en el abdomen le provocó náuseas, residuo de la tensión anterior. Tragó saliva varias veces, aminorando el impulso de doblarse y vomitar la bilis.

Vio de nuevo a la pelirosa, su mirada suavizándose. Se había estado evadiendo, tratando de ignorarlo, buscando cualquier distracción para impedir que los pensamientos llegaran a su mente. Pero en ese refugio, todavía sintiendo el sabor del sudor y la preocupación apretándole el estómago, Sasuke fue consciente.

Su preocupación por ella era intensa, y el dolor que había sentido al verla deslizarse al abismo no era mera camaradería.

Un sentimiento ardiente quemó en su pecho, haciendo honor a las historias de cómo los Uchiha percibían el amor y el odio, los lazos y las pérdidas.

Perdió el conocimiento mientras trataba de comprender su interior.

* * *

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo, la infantil figura que era cuando tenía siete años.

' _La intentaste matar más de una vez'_

—Se interponía en mi camino, en mi venganza.

' _¿Así es como tratas a tus amigos?'_

—Ellos… Ellos no eran mis amigos.

La fotografía del equipo 7 pareció ocupar todo su campo visual.

' _¿Él no es tu amigo?'_

—…

' _Los expulsaste a todos fuera de tu corazón'_

—No había otra manera.

' _Sí, sí había otra manera'_

Naruto pareció mirarlo desde arriba, una profunda decepción en sus ojos, y a pesar de todo, su mano se extendía a él, tratando de alcanzarlo desde lo alto. Tratando de sacarlo de ese abismo de odio.

Sasuke sintió algo caliente bajar por sus mejillas.

' _Pudiste dejarla morir'_

—…

' _Eso deseabas desde un inicio, cortar todos los lazos, matarlos a todos._

—Lo deseaba.

' _¿Y ahora? ¿Qué es lo que deseas?'_

—Yo… No quiero caminar en la oscuridad de nuevo.

' _Tu corazón nunca abandonará la oscuridad'_

Las palabras calaron dentro, muy dentro de él.

—Ahora… ahora quiero protegerlos.

' _¿Protegerías los lazos que quisiste destruir?'_

Apretó los puños, extrañado por la presencia de su brazo izquierdo.

—Es todo lo que me queda.

' _¿Los dejarás entrar a tu corazón de nuevo?'_

—…

Una sombra se aproximó a él, Sasuke no podía moverse, soldado al suelo mientras Itachi se acercaba. Levantó la mano lentamente, los dedos estirándose a medida que ascendían.

El toque en su frente fue demasiado. El joven lloró en silencio, todavía quieto en su lugar. Recuerdos plagaron su mente sin su permiso.

—Es hora de que los sientas de nuevo — su voz fue cariñosa.

' _Ellos te esperan'_

Itachi y su visión de él cuando niño comenzaron a deshacerse, el efecto similar al término del Edo Tensei.

Sasuke volteó con cautela, lento. Su corazón martilleando en su pecho.

Y ahí estaban.

Cada uno con un brazo extendido hacia él.

Las lágrimas cayeron calientes en el suelo.

* * *

Sasuke se sobresaltó, su mano aferrada a la tela. El insomnio y las pesadillas eran tan naturales para él como respirar, recreando en su mente la masacre, la guerra, la muerte. El joven se había adaptado, imbuyéndose de su indiferencia (aunque a veces fuera pretendida). Pero este sueño había sido diferente, no vio sangre, ni olió el acero. No había acrobacias, ni jutsus. Se encontraba agitado, como si fuera a luchar, como si fuera a _huir_. Había movido algo dentro de él, que trataba de proteger (evadir) con toda su fuerza. Lo había enterrado hacía tantos años y ahora trataba de encontrar su camino.

Estaba recostado sobre algo suave y cálido. Sobre _algo_ que respiraba.

La piel en su mejilla izquierda estaba húmeda, y el calor en sus ojos fue confirmación suficiente. Algo cosquilleó en su nariz, el color rosa ascendiendo y descendiendo con cada respiración. Entonces fue consciente del pesado brazo que estaba en su espalda, de los dedos enterrados en su cabello.

El ninja sintió el pulso golpearle el pecho con furia, una sensación ahuecándose en su estómago. Su agarre tensándose ligeramente, listo para impulsarse hacia atrás.

Pero algo dentro de sí le impidió moverse.

Con el ojo derecho observó el cuello de su compañera. Su respiración no era de sueño, la observó tragar saliva dos, tres veces, tratando de anticipar sus palabras. Intentó apaciguar su pulso, su mente, su interior.

—Estabas… — la voz sonó ligeramente quebrada.

El joven se incorporó levemente, lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro. Notó las secas líneas salinas que habían caído por su canto externo, el ligero enrojecimiento del párpado. La mirada esmeralda pareció preguntarle, preocupándose.

Sasuke sintió como si un rayo lo hubiera atravesado.

No era la primera vez que la veía llorar.

No era la primera vez que se afligía por él.

No era la primera vez que la veía a punto de morir.

Pero ahí, en la soledad de un refugio, después de casi presenciar _su_ vida resbalándose por sus dedos, fue la primera vez que entendió.

A pesar de todo lo que él había hecho, de la traición y el abandono, después de los intentos homicidas, de todo el odio y toda la venganza, ella seguiría cargando con su oscuridad, con su tristeza. Ella seguiría compartiendo su dolor, su duelo.

Ella lo seguiría comprendiendo, igual que Naruto.

El joven no pudo evitar la ardiente sensación de las lágrimas, cerró los ojos con fuerza, enterrando el rostro en la oscura playera. Su respiración apenas y se agitó, pero su mano no soltó el agarre en la tela del hombro de su compañera. Pudo sentir el material humedecerse con sus lágrimas, absorbiéndolas.

Así como ella absorbía su oscuridad.

La mano en su cabello apretó el agarre, acercándolo más. La otra mano se colocó encima de su espalda media, completando el abrazo en el que estaban.

Sasuke Uchiha no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan tranquilo.

La joven se quedó quieta, muy quieta, incapaz de procesar nada más que el calor de su compañero, las lágrimas humedeciendo su playera de invierno. El insistente agarre aferrándose a su manga. Sentía el rubor cubrirle el rostro, su mirada clavada en el techo de roca. Con cada respiración le llegaba el olor a tierra, a sal. El olor a _él_.

Sus venas se llenaron de neurotransmisores, un sentimiento profundo, mezcla de compasión, de incertidumbre, de preocupación, de _amor_. Y muy debajo, una tristeza permanentemente ligada a lo que él era para ella.

Se abrazaron por largos minutos, ninguno queriendo romper el contacto. Compartiendo un momento tan íntimo como la vulnerabilidad del llanto.

Y es que la privacidad de su aislamiento, lejos de todos, de todo, hacía brotar remanentes de pensamientos no expresados, de miedos no dichos.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ni fue necesario.

Los dos sintieron el momento a su manera; él con la realización de un sentimiento enterrado en su odio. Ella con la reafirmación de un amor inquebrantable.

Porque su relación era eso, una carrera de resistencia.

No fueron conscientes de cuándo se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

 **Espero estén disfrutando tanto como yo lo hago al escribir.**

 **Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bienvenidos de vuelta.**

* * *

Los dos ninjas analizaron el árbol astillado, lugar donde debería haber un cuerpo. El único rastro visible eran las pequeñas gotas de sangre, remanentes del impacto.

Sasuke observó en varias direcciones, utilizando su aguda vista para detectar algún patrón de movimiento, de algún arrastre. Se acercó a la vegetación y la analizó con atención, ahí, apenas perceptible, había un indicio.

—Se fueron por aquí — los dos se echaron a correr al mismo tiempo.

Sakura escuchó tenue el tintineo de dos antídotos que había preparado con anticipación. Dudaba que fueran a ser tan útiles como los del hospital, pero era mejor a no tener nada. Haber sido víctima del veneno le daba una visión mucho más clara de sus efectos, y había preparado mejor las plantas para contrarrestarlo, o por lo menos retrasar el efecto. Fabricó también dos pastillas de liberación prolongada, ambos habían tragado una antes de salir del refugio.

La sustancia era una toxina que activaba un proceso de necrosis en las mucosas, inhalado quemaba los conductos respiratorios, inyectado se iba directamente a los órganos internos y a la pleura. Su efecto era veloz y sumamente agresivo. Ya había enviado un ave mensajera con la petición de recolección, escribió la ubicación a Shizune, advirtiéndole de los efectos y las precauciones a tomar, lo firmó con calidad de urgente.

Quien fuera que estuviera utilizando el veneno debía ser el responsable del envenenamiento en la aldea que dejaron atrás, aunque la experiencia cercana con la sustancia le indicaba que la vía de ingreso no fue mediante la sangre; habrían muerto demasiado pronto.

Recorrieron varios metros, el joven Uchiha tuvo que detenerse algunas veces para recuperar el rastro.

Las flechas silbaron, llegaron desde su flanco izquierdo. Los dos shinobis esquivaron con facilidad, su experiencia tomando el control de su instinto.

Se quedaron quietos, la joven pudo detectar el cambio de chakra en Sasuke cuando activó el Sharingan. El ninja arrojó dos shuriken a un arbusto.

Un hombre emergió de un salto, llevaba un arco en la mano, su rostro tenía un patrón diferente de pintura, su vestimenta era de cuero verde oscuro. En su ascenso disparó tres flechas más, aterrizó en una rama alta. Volvieron a esquivarlas, sin arriesgarse a desviarlas con un kunai, los dos podían oler el pútrido olor del veneno.

—Sakura, no te separes — el tono no se prestaba a negociación.

El pelinegro desenvainó la espada, el sonido de su electricidad inundó el ambiente, cargándolo de estática. La arrojó con fuerza, cortando el aire a su paso. El hombre contorsionó el cuerpo para esquivar la hoja, estaba tensando el arco cuando la katana desapareció con un "puf".

El sonido de mil aves fue lo único que escuchó cuando la mano atravesó su pecho. El hombre miró con ojos desorbitados la sangre que escapó de su cuerpo. Pero el miedo a morir fue barrido por el instinto, se aferró a la mano ignorando la electricidad, apenas notó las quemaduras en su mano. Con la mano libre sacó una flecha del carcaj y la enterró en la pierna del clon. Resistió unos segundos antes de desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Cuando la experiencia del Bunshin se reintegró a su chakra, Sasuke sintió una ligera náusea ascender por su esófago debido al veneno.

A pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo separados, su entrenamiento los hizo moverse en unísono. Sakura inmovilizó al hombre, apretando la nuca con una mano y pasando el otro brazo debajo de la axila del hombre, dislocó la articulación con un movimiento contenido.

— ¿Por qué atacaron a esos recolectores? — Sasuke se acuclilló en el reducido espacio de la rama.

El hombre cabeceó, la pérdida de sangre arrastrando su consciencia con cada gota. Sasuke tomó el rostro por la barbilla. Estaba comenzando a concentrar chakra para activar su kekkei genkai cuando una patada pasó frente a su rostro. Observó a un lado mientras se alejaba, la pelirosa había esquivado a otro enemigo al deslizarse debajo de la rama, se impulsó y aterrizó a su lado con un sonido hueco.

Dos mujeres estaban junto al malherido hombre. Una de ellas cargó el cuerpo en los hombros y comenzó a alejarse, la otra adoptó postura de pelea. Encima de la pintura en su rostro, pudieron notar las lágrimas descender, emitiendo un brillo contrastante contra el morado y el verde.

La mujer no se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, no atacó precipitadamente, esperando a que los dos ninjas de la hoja actuaran.

Sakura lanzó dos kunais al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lanzó shurikens, la atacante esquivó algunos y desvió otros con el cuchillo; era una hoja grande de expedición. De una bolsa trasera sacó una cerbatana parecida a la del primer hombre que los atacó, los dos se prepararon para esquivar.

La mujer saltó hacia atrás, fundiéndose con el bosque. El joven Uchiha perdió el rastro incluso con el Sharingan. Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, mirando en todas direcciones. La mujer había suprimido su presencia, ocultando incluso su olor. Era una técnica avanzada de camuflaje.

Un dardo cortó el aire, y mientras esquivaban la mujer emergió del pasto debajo, blandiendo la hoja con furia. Sakura alcanzó a desviar la cuchilla con un kunai, amortiguó dos golpes más cuando un filo de electricidad vibró a centímetros de su cuerpo. La mujer se torció en una ágil maniobra, sin poder evitar que el raiton cortara a través de su clavícula, la sangre siseo al entrar en contacto con la corriente.

Saltó hacia atrás, tomándose con fuerza la herida. De su palma emergió chakra verde y comenzó a fundirse con el ambiente una vez más. El rastro de sangre desapareció unos metros más atrás.

—Tenemos que capturarla si queremos información — Sakura nuevamente se colocó a espaldas de su compañero.

—No puedo detectarla.

Sus respiraciones fueron lo único que se podía escuchar. La presencia abrupta de energía los hizo voltear de inmediato.

Pequeñas balas de agua volaron hacia ellos a gran velocidad, Sasuke realizó un sello y Sakura golpeó el suelo. Los proyectiles se evaporaron con la bola de fuego que emergió de la garganta del ninja, y otros se estrellaron en la placa de roca que la joven había levantado. El chakra de la mujer desapareció de nuevo.

La joven pelirosa tomó una esquina de la roca y apretó con una mano cargada de energía, el pedazo se desmoronó, convirtiéndose en pequeños trozos irregulares. Hizo un arco con el brazo y los lanzó con fuerza sobrehumana en una dirección. Fragmentos de corteza y tierra saltaron con los numerosos impactos. Si bien no pensaba atinar a la mujer, la forzaría a utilizar chakra para esquivar, Sasuke se encargaría del resto.

Repitió el lanzamiento, expandiendo más el radio de ataque. Entonces lo percibieron. Sasuke se proyectó hacia adelante.

— _Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu_ — escupió las bolas de fuego desde el aire.

Las llamas explotaron contra los árboles, emitiendo vapor por la humedad remanente de las nevadas.

Las balas de agua emergieron de la nube blanca, Sasuke aún no había aterrizado. Su Sharingan giró y se transmutó, apareciendo el patrón de estrella de seis puntas. El esqueleto de Susanoo lo protegió de los proyectiles, no fue necesario invocar más que el torso. Aterrizó en la tierra, retrayendo el chakra morado de su invocación.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

El joven movilizó la espada, deteniendo el gran cuchillo. Notó que la hoja no estaba impregnada de veneno como pensaba. La mujer desenvainó otra hoja igual de un soporte en su pierna, tratando de apuñalar al pelinegro. Sasuke se limitó rodar a un lado, contratacando con la katana. Desvió los rápidos tajos de los cuchillos, el sonido del acero chocando acompañó sus resoplidos. Giró el cuerpo, barriendo el suelo con una patada, la mujer despegó los pies por un segundo, era más que suficiente. En un sutil movimiento cambió el agarre de la katana, haciendo que la hoja quedara del lado de su meñique, proyectó el brazo logrando abrir un aparatoso corte en el costado de la mujer. Cayó en una rodilla y se alejó unos metros de un salto, cuando estaba a punto de aterrizar hubo un cambio brusco en el aire detrás.

El Uchiha no había tenido que decirle nada.

El golpe que impactó en el brazo de la desconocida le hizo vibrar el cuerpo completo, el cuchillo salió volando. El crujir de los huesos le apretó el estómago, sintió que se atragantaba. Apenas se estaba recuperando de la impresión cuando un antebrazo le cortó la respiración, estaba segura que su tráquea se partiría en dos. Ni siquiera pudo evocar chakra para detener la hemorragia en su costado.

El Uchiha se acercó de un salto. La mujer miró los ojos, conocía esos patrones, por lo menos mediante historias de la guerra. Cerró los suyos con fuerza, el terror instalándose en su cuerpo. Intentó hablar pero el agarre en su garganta atrapó el sonido.

El joven se acuclilló. La mujer no parecía tener más de diecisiete años. Tocó el rostro por curiosidad, la pintura se quedó adherida a sus dedos. Entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué envenenaron a esos hombres? — su tono serio, demandante.

La mujer arrugó la nariz, trató de estirar el cuello para aliviar un poco la presión. Notó su desesperación disminuir un poco cuando la ninja de cabello rosa aflojó el brazo.

— ¿Envenenar? — la garganta le raspó, tosió después de articular la palabra.

—Ese veneno no es común, sabemos que es el que ustedes utilizan — la voz provino a sus espaldas, era la kunoichi.

—No envenenamos a na… — el brazo volvió a apretar su cuello, la angustia la atenazó por la falta de aire.

—No volveré a preguntar — el Sharingan brilló con la amenaza.

—S… Sp… — apenas pudo articular.

Inhaló con fuerza, Sakura había aflojado una vez más, carraspeó varias veces.

—Nosotros no hicimos eso, uno de ellos fue el culpable.

El pelinegro enarcó apenas una ceja, seguía mirándola fijamente. La joven de piel oscura no sabía si ya era presa de un genjutsu o no. Se debatió un momento sin saber si preferiría eso o que la asfixiaran.

—Uno de ellos cortó la planta, los envenenó el aceite. Si no se es cuidadoso, libera una sustancia que interactúa con el cuerpo — su respiración se estaba volviendo difícil, se sintió mareada y a punto de desmayarse. Entonces advirtió el flujo de chakra en su herida, coagulando la sangre y nada más. Por lo menos era algo.

— ¿Tratas de decir que fue un accidente? — la kunoichi interrumpió la Palma Mística.

La prisionera se limitó a asentir, intentó tragar saliva, le pareció que tragaba arena.

Sasuke observó su rostro con detenimiento, para su sorpresa, la mujer decía la verdad. Miró a su compañera y asintió.

— ¿Qué es esa planta?

La joven se mordió el labio, decirles eso era condenar a su pequeño grupo. Su brazo palpitó con su impotencia. Sería imposible impedir que le sacaran la información, debía buscar la manera de salvar a sus compañeros por lo menos. Era mejor tratar de negociar.

—No la encontrarás en ningún otro lugar — les contestó.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la mujer esperó que la pelirosa volviera a apretar, no sucedió.

—Es una planta que hemos… criado. El que los aldeanos la hayan encontrado no fue nuestra culpa. Necesita condiciones muy especiales. No sabemos por qué tuvieron que subir tanto en la montaña, las raíces que utilizan se encuentran más cerca de su pueblo.

El agarre se aflojó un poco más. Respiró y el aire pasó con más libertad por su laringe, aliviando un poco el dolor.

— ¿Para qué necesitan una planta así? — el pelinegro recargó la mano en su katana, inconsciente del aire amenazante de su gesto.

' _Miente'_ fue lo único que pensó.

—Nos pagan para hacerlo — intentó que su voz sonara neutral.

' _Piensa, piensa'_

— ¿Quién? — fue lo único que dijo el shinobi.

—No lo sabemos.

Reprimió el pánico cuando el brazo volvió a cerrarse. Ni siquiera había puesto atención en el daño de su extremidad derecha, con una inspección superficial supo que el húmero estaba roto en demasiados fragmentos, repararlo sería una tarea titánica y ella no tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Pero no podía mostrar debilidad ante esos extraños.

El joven Uchiha cerró los ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir tenía el ceño un poco más fruncido. Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

—El dinero simplemente llega, nosotros dejamos la sustancia en el lugar que nos indican — trató de que la mentira fuera creíble. Era una historia común; las transacciones a doble ciego.

La mujer debía convencerlos. Su pequeño grupo de compañeros dependía de ello. No podía decirle a un par de shinobis que eran asesinos, ella apenas tenía unos años con ellos, pero eran la única familia que conocía.

' _Tu bondad te matará algún día'_ las palabras resonaron en su mente, se las había dicho la anciana líder antes de morir.

—Nos llevarás donde el resto — el hombre se puso de pie. Sacó una cuerda de su bolsa táctica trasera. Se la pasó a la ninja detrás. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, se dio cuenta que el amarre evitó a propósito su brazo roto, y cuando fijó su brazo útil al torso no lo hizo de manera brusca, sólo con la precisión de algo repetido infinitas veces.

La prisionera pensó a toda velocidad cómo evitar un enfrentamiento cuando llegaran. Lo más probable es que la mataran junto a los dos shinobis. Sería un precio justo por su error, por dejarse capturar. Quiso gritar.

La ninja pelirosa la ayudó a ponerse de pie, no pudo evitar un resoplido y trastabilló. Una mano la estabilizó, de nuevo sin brusquedad. Miró por encima de su hombro, la joven de Konoha la miró por unos segundos antes de levantar una palma, en su mirada pudo advertir un atisbo de compasión. El dolor aminoró en su brazo. No lo estaba reparando, pero el dejar de sentir el martilleante dolor le permitió tener la mente más clara.

Sasuke miró el gesto, cerró momentáneamente el ojo. Sakura nunca había sido cruel, y esa pequeña atención ante una prisionera lo demostraba. Era simplemente su naturaleza.

' _Nunca va a cambiar'_ pensó, su comisura derecha se estiró en una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Caminaron durante varios minutos sin hablar. La mujer de piel oscura seguía sin saber cómo llevar la situación, se estaban aproximando al escondido campamento con demasiada rapidez. ¿Los atacarían tan solo verlos? ¿Hablarían y luego atacarían? ¿Huirían?

Los dos shinobis cambiaron la postura cuando detectaron a sus compañeros.

' _No puedes evitarlo'_

— ¡Esperen! — gritó al aire.

Sasuke se permitió un vistazo hacia atrás, desenvainó la katana.

La mujer que se había llevado al hombre herido tenía un arco tensado, apuntándolos. A su lado había un adolescente con un cuchillo pequeño. Entonces el hombre malherido se acercó apoyado de una muleta, con la mano libre apretaba una cerbatana.

Sasuke movió la katana, presionando el filo contra la garganta de la prisionera.

—Bajen las armas — su voz proyectó una calma terrible.

—No los ataquen — pidió la adolescente, su voz rasposa.

— ¿Qué les dijiste? — la mujer del arco escupió las palabras.

— ¿Por qué los trajiste aquí? — el hombre parecía a punto de derrumbarse, las vendas en su pecho comenzaron a teñirse de sangre.

—Era la única manera. Tienen que… — la katana presionó más, obligándola a callar.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — la kunoichi preguntó, manteniéndose parcialmente detrás de la jovende piel oscura.

Ignoraron su pregunta, sus cuerpos estaban cada vez más tensos. El ambiente era denso, sofocante.

La primera flecha silbó, Sasuke la desvió con una floritura.

— ¡No! — la mujer gritó, su garganta ardiendo por el esfuerzo.

El ninja estaba empezando a moverse cuando una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Sakura lo miró un segundo con intensos ojos esmeralda. Negó ligeramente, sin perder de vista al resto del grupo. El joven inhaló profundamente, controlando su instinto de pelea.

—Contestarán las preguntas — mantuvo la katana cerca de la prisionera.

—Por favor — suplicó a sus compañeros. Tenía que salvarlos. Tenía que aprovechar la compasión de la shinobi de Konoha.

El pequeño grupo no perdió la tensión, pero cambiaron ligeramente la postura, abandonando la agresividad parcialmente.

— ¿Quién es el líder?

Ninguno contestó. El joven apretó la mano en la espada.

—No hay líder — la prisionera habló —. Lo mataron.

La mención del hecho tuvo un efecto desfavorecedor. Miró a sus compañeros, parecían a punto de saltar, por alguna especie de milagro se mantuvieron en su lugar.

—Buscamos alrededor, pero no pudimos encontrarlos — la mujer del arco habló, su voz aguda por la tensión —. Sólo dejaron el cuerpo tirado, como si fuera un animal.

Sasuke entrecerró el ojo, la barrera de genjutsu que había utilizado era demasiado difícil de detectar, había perfeccionado la técnica con ayuda de Karin, logrando mitigar ligeramente su presencia ante su sensibilidad (que era un logro remarcable).

— ¿Así son todos los shinobis? ¿Asquerosos asesinos? Deberían haber desaparecido en la guerra — la mujer proyectó todo su odio en las palabras.

Sakura percibió una tenue punzada en el estómago, pero su entrenamiento mantuvo su expresión fría.

La joven de piel oscura miró a su compañera, tratando de decirle con los ojos que se mantuviera quieta.

—Podemos hacer esto de una manera pacífica — la kunoichi se colocó al lado de la prisionera —. No hay necesidad de pelear.

Sasuke miró la cuerda caer al suelo, la pelirosa había cortado el nudo. Frunció el ceño, pero no contradijo la acción.

' _Confía en tus amigos'_

—Mataron a uno de los nuestros, nos han estado cazando desde hace días — el hombre de la muleta habló.

Los dos ninjas cruzaron una mirada. La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos cuando volteó de nuevo al grupo.

—Su amigo fue quien nos atacó primero.

La mujer del arco resopló con sorna.

—No voy a creerle a dos shinobis de la hoja — la mujer comenzó a alzar el arco.

— ¡Espera! Por lo menos escuchen — la mujer, ahora libre del nudo, se adelantó dos pasos. Su brazo inerte a su costado.

Después de varios segundos la grande mujer bajó un poco el arco.

—Tú, habla — se dirigió a Sakura.

—Escuchamos a su compañero en el bosque, estábamos analizando la planta venenosa que utilizan, necesitábamos una muestra para la gente de la aldea. Tratamos de llegar a él pero nos atacó. Cuando lo alcanzamos siguió luchando. Yo… Yo fui quien lo mató, y él me envenenó a cambio — la kunoichi reprimió un escalofrío al recordar su agonía.

Todos parecieron perplejos, después la mujer sonrió de una manera que parecía más una mueca.

— ¿Te envenenó? Si hubiera sido así no estarías viva. Nuestro veneno no falla nunca. Lo sabía, no son más que unos mentirosos.

Sakura se adelantó, pasando a Sasuke. Le permitió una mirada rápida, comprendió que tenía que estar alerta.

Sin decir nada, abrió la capa y le mostró al grupo la cicatriz en su pierna, apenas notoria en su blanca piel.

—Puedo explicarles todo lo que sentí, si no me creen.

Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad la mujer de piel oscura se agachó un poco para ver la cicatriz, un pequeño círculo, a su alrededor la piel parecía nueva. No comprendía, cuando el veneno ingresaba al sistema provocaba necrosis en la herida de entrada. Y la pelirosa no parecía haber arrancado la piel muerta y suturado, sólo había quedado la pequeña circunferencia de tejido ligeramente rosado.

El grupo pareció incomodarse visiblemente.

—No es posible.

—Ni siquiera nuestro antídoto es capaz de revertir el daño completamente — el hombre de la muleta pareció dudar.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? — la prisionera preguntó, auténticamente curiosa. Varias veces presenció el efecto del veneno; era una muerte segura, no había manera de revertirlo.

—Eso no es importante — la pelirosa se limitó a contestar.

La mujer del arco entrecerró los ojos. Miró con más atención a la ninja. Entonces en su mente cayó como plomo. La conocía, sabía quién era.

—Es la subordinada de la Godaime.

El resto del grupo la miró a ella y a la prisionera intermitentemente.

Sakura permaneció inmutable.

—Maldición — el adolescente apretó más el cuchillo, era un joven con apenas experiencia, y la tensión constante estaba acabando con su razón.

—Su acompañante es el desertor, el que intentó matar a los Kages durante una reunión.

No reaccionó ante las palabras. Estaba acostumbrado.

—No puede ser — el hombre de muletas parecía comenzar a delirar por la fiebre —. Dos héroes de guerra, nos estamos enfrentando a dos malditos héroes de guerra.

La mujer de piel oscura de acercó más a sus compañeros, sintió la mirada del ninja de Konoha clavada en su espalda. En su estado no podría significar gran amenaza.

—No hay por qué pelear. Sólo debemos contestar sus preguntas — intentó sonar segura, avanzó otro paso.

—No, contestarán las preguntas y luego serán enviados a Konoha para su interrogatorio — la voz del shinobi fue fría.

La mujer del arco miró con desprecio al Uchiha. Entonces miró a su propia compañera y la rabia le hizo desorbitar los ojos.

—Nunca debimos aceptarte — la flecha hundiéndose en su pecho. Sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

Sasuke y Sakura se movilizaron.

El ninja miró a la mujer comenzar a caer al suelo, el veneno intoxicando su sangre. Su indiferencia usual comenzó a arder, dando paso a un odio interno con el que estaba muy familiarizado. La visión de la traición quemó muy dentro de él. Su Mangekyō Sharingan derramó lágrimas de sangre.

— _¡Amaterasu!_

El fuego del color de la noche pareció representar perfectamente su sentir.

Sakura observó todo como si se desarrollara despacio, se movió por mero instinto, amortiguando la caída de la mujer negra. Había sido muy cuidadosa de no rasparse con la punta de flecha. Estaba partiendo la madera para sacarla cuando el grito taladró sus oídos. El calor le hizo querer encogerse para proteger su rostro. Saltó hacia atrás con el cuerpo (cada vez más pesado) y se permitió ver la escena.

La mujer del arco ya no emitía ruido alguno más que el de su piel quemándose. El fuego implacable no aminoró su intensidad, alimentado por el chakra de Sasuke. Su postura estaba ligeramente encorvada. Ella sabía que eso no significaba nada bueno. Pero tenía a una persona herida por la cual ver, ya tendría tiempo de ayudarlo a él. Inyectó el antídoto en el muslo, con la Palma Mística retiró el veneno del torrente, arrojándolo a un lado. Emanó su Palma Mística, tratando de detener la necrosis del tejido que ya comenzaba a devorar el interior de la adolescente.

' _Vamos, no te rindas'_ frunció el ceño, concentrando más energía.

Miró fugazmente hacia su compañero, no se había movido de lugar, entonces notó al hombre de muletas disparar un dardo. Desvió la mirada para analizar a la moribunda mujer, apenas fue consciente del sonido chirriante de la electricidad. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento, escuchando todo como si le llegara lejano, de otra realidad.

Muchas veces las cosas salían mal en las misiones, era el fracaso lo que impulsaba a los shinobis a volverse mejores.

Eso no hacía el proceso para nada más fácil de sobrellevar.

Sakura sintió la vida extinguiéndose de la mujer, el veneno había actuado durante demasiados segundos, la toxina comiéndose el interior más rápido de lo que ella podía regenerarlo. Y su atención estaba dividida entre su pasión por sanar y ayudarlo a _él._

Se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no había tiempo de llorar a un paciente muerto, no ahora.

Corrió hacia su compañero, el intenso calor del _Amaterasu_ a su costado.

Sasuke miraba las llamas, hipnotizado por ellas. La vio arder y arder hasta que no quedaron más que cenizas. Su instinto ninja haciéndolo esquivar, haciéndolo mover el brazo para atravesar al hombre.

' _Este fuiste tú, el que traicionó a sus amigos, a sus camaradas'_

Las llamas parecieron quemar con más fuerza.

Un ruido pareció arrastrarlo lentamente fuera del trance, sentía un dolor sordo en el ojo derecho. Dos manos se colocaron en sus mejillas, los dedos apretando para hacerlo voltear.

—…uke — alcanzó a escuchar.

Los dedos se enterraron más, sacándolo fuera del agujero donde estaba.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Reacciona! — la kunoichi fruncía el ceño con fuerza. En la yema de los dedos bailaba su chakra, estimulando puntos nerviosos en el cerebro del joven para traerlo de vuelta.

La joven pelirosa escuchó los pasos detrás, miró por encima de su hombro, el pánico apretando su abdomen. Soltó al joven para tratar de alcanzar al adolescente, llevaba su playera en las manos, iba a intentar extinguir las llamas. No había tiempo de medir demasiado su fuerza, colisionó con el muchacho, escuchado la exhalación brusca por el impacto. Giró para aterrizar ella sobre el suelo, amortiguando el daño que él recibiría.

El Uchiha extinguió las negras llamas, nueva sangre brotó de su lagrimal. Miró hacia donde su compañera, su rabia apagándose, dando paso a una sensación de vacío absoluto.

Sakura sintió un dolor punzante clavarse en su costado derecho, con un gruñido detuvo la segunda puñalada, fue cuidadosa de no romper la muñeca del muchacho. El joven la miraba con odio, con dolor, con _terror_. Fue suficiente para hacerla recular y soltar el agarre. Se arrastró hacia atrás con el cuchillo en alto, apuntándola, luego a Sasuke, de nuevo a ella.

El muchacho miró las cenizas que ahora eran lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre, a su compañero muerto, a su "hermana" más lejos.

Levantó el cuchillo una vez más.

Ninguno de los dos lo anticipó.

La hoja se clavó hondo en la garganta del joven, justo arriba de la manzana de Adán, ascendiendo en dirección a su cerebelo. Un sonido grotesco emanó de su abierto cuello, aterrizó en el suelo con un golpe hueco, pequeñas burbujas inflando la sangre cuando sus pulmones se vaciaron.

La pelirosa ya estaba a su lado, ignorando la sangre que manaba de su propia herida. Una parte de su sistema nervioso, estimulado por la experiencia de combate, envió chakra a sólo detener la hemorragia.

—No, no, no — las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, volviéndose un borrón de carmesí y piel oscura. Su Palma Mística brillando intensamente, tratando de reconstruir el músculo, las venas, tratando de reparar la materia dañada.

Pero el tejido sin vida nunca cooperaba.

' _No los pudiste salvar'_ su mente pareció gritarle.

Había pocas cosas que hacían perder el temple a Sakura, y pocas cosas que de verdad la hacían enfadarse. Pero esto era distinto.

Perder a un paciente era lo más cercano que tenía al dolor que sintió cuando la vida de Naruto se escapaba de sus manos, el dolor que sintió al enterarse de la muerte de Neji en la guerra. Un dolor profundo, personal.

Un dolor que simbolizaba su propia limitación, donde no podía hacer más que observar a la muerte reclamar sobre la vida.

Apretó el inerte cuerpo contra el suyo, sollozando con fuerza.

' _Apenas era un adolescente'_

¿En qué momento se había ido todo a la mierda tan rápido?

Por un instante había estado segura de que las cosas marcharían mejor. Pero ni ella podría haber predicho la traición de la mujer.

Un penetrante dolor le taladró la sien, las lágrimas calientes parecían quemarle el rostro.

Una mano le tocó el hombro, la joven pelirosa se la sacudió de un tirón.

El shinobi sintió el rechazo en el estómago, dudó por un momento.

' _Esto no se trata de ti'_

Volvió a estirar la mano con más decisión. Haló del brazo de la joven, hubo resistencia pero no cedió. Poco a poco separó el cuerpo de su compañera del cadáver, se rehusaba a soltarlo. Su mano empujó la suya, alejándolo.

— ¡No! ¡Espera! Aún puedo… Aún… — los dientes apretados, su ceño profundamente marcado.

A Sasuke le pareció como si una jabalina le atravesara el esternón. Tuvo el deseo de desaparecer, de abrir un portal con el Rinnegan y dejar de existir en ese plano.

' _¿La volverás a abandonar?'_ la voz terriblemente parecida a la de Itachi.

Interpuso su cuerpo, separándola del adolescente muerto. Empujó, resistiendo la fuerza titánica de Sakura. Resopló con agitación, pero no desistió.

' _Eso sintió cuando la rechazaste, una y otra vez'_ la voz castigándolo.

La joven trató de apartarlo, de separarse. Sus intentos perdiendo fuerza a medida que el dolor la consumía. Sasuke persistió, la sensación retorciéndole el interior. El cadáver cayó a un lado.

Ella se aferró a la oscura capa como si se tratara de un salvavidas, se sintió helada a pesar del cálido cuerpo junto al suyo.

Sasuke se aferró a la nuca de la mujer. Frunció el ceño, su chaleco comenzó a humedecerse.

' _Debo…'_

Pegó la mejilla a la coronilla, el cabello cosquilleándole. Advirtió los erráticos espasmos del llanto, el agarre de hierro en su capa. La jabalina en su pecho se retorció una vez más.

Impotencia, una absoluta impotencia.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido Sakura así por su culpa?

Era terrible, intimidante.

Le provocaba querer irse y no enterarse de nada más.

' _Ayúdala'_

Sasuke recreó los eventos en su mente, todo había sido demasiado veloz, demasiado caótico. El haber encontrado al líder del pequeño grupo había sido un error, una coincidencia. Si hubieran llegado unos minutos después al claro jamás lo habrían visto, jamás habría ocurrido el enfrentamiento.

Desechó los pensamientos con una frialdad bien practicada.

' _Comparte su dolor, como ella ha cargado con el tuyo'._

—Sakura… No fue tu culpa.

El agarre en su capa se apretó más, Sasuke sentía la tela estirar el cuello de la prenda contra su nuca.

—No pudimos preverlo — su pulgar subiendo y bajando, tratando de apaciguarla.

El joven se sentía extraño, nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, nunca había consolado a nadie, nunca había _querido hacerlo_. Él era el shinobi que había perdido todo, al que la infancia le había sido arrebatada, sufrió la pérdida más que cualquier otro. Consolar no formaba parte de su vocabulario, no ocupaba ningún espacio en su mente.

Y ahí estaba. Tratando de aferrarse a su frialdad mientras su compañera estaba desolada, deseando _ser_ un poco mejor, deseando tener la empatía de Naruto, la calma de Kakashi, la compasión de _ella._

Se aferró a ella de la misma manera que ella se aferraba a él. Cargando con _su_ dolor, cargando con _su_ duelo, volviéndolos propios.

Era su turno de fortalecer sus lazos. De aguantar por alguien más.

No pudo evitar una solitaria lágrima acumularse en su lagrimal. Se separó un poco de ella, sólo para colocar su frente sobre la de ella, se sentía caliente, casi febril.

Sakura abrió los hinchados párpados, su vista borrosa por el esfuerzo del llanto. El ojo descubierto de Sasuke era del color del carbón, observó la lágrima resbalar, tiñéndose de sangre en su descenso. El nudo en su garganta dio un tirón.

' _Él…'_

Se miraron por largos segundos, unidos por la tragedia.

—No estás sola.

La joven abrió más los ojos, las palabras permeando su corteza cerebral, interpretando las palabras.

Una nueva oleada de llanto se agolpó en su garganta, cerró los ojos con fuerza, volviendo a enterrar el rostro en el pecho del ninja. Se aferró a su espalda, tirando de la capa con fuerza. Sasuke depositó con gentileza la mano en su nuca, sintiendo su propia respiración agitarse un poco.

El Uchiha vació su mente, concentrándose sólo en su compañera, reprimió su indiferencia, reprimió todos los mecanismos de Orochimaru para suprimir sus emociones, reprimió todo. Porque ahora comprendía perfectamente, y no volvería a cegarse como lo hizo antes.

' _La oscuridad no abandonará tu corazón… pero puedes usarla para protegerlos'_

La nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos.

* * *

Sakura observaba la cascada. Las minúsculas partículas de agua proyectaban la luz en un arcoíris, el sol caía a plomo sobre todo sin nubes que lo cubrieran. El ambiente era templado, el viento fresco por el inmenso bosque.

Se frotó los ojos, hábito que tenía después de llorar. Sería muy fácil concentrar su chakra y aliviar las molestias del llanto. Pero eso mismo le impedía hacerlo.

Vivir el duelo era fundamental en las terapias que dirigía en el hospital, ella no tomaría atajos si los niños mostraban la fortaleza para aguantarlo.

Pensar en sus pacientes le inspiró un poco de alivio.

' _Has podido ayudar a muchos otros'_ su ego pareció susurrarle desde lejos.

Sasuke aún no había regresado. No es que fuera muy presente del tiempo en ese momento.

La gélida sensación en su cuerpo parecía sublimarse poco a poco.

Sin pensar, con movimientos metódicamente lentos, se retiró las botas de combate, se puso de pie y desanudó la capa, cayó con un sonido hueco. Tomó la playera por el dobladillo y se la retiró por encima de la cabeza. Desanudó el soporte de la bolsa táctica trasera y lateral, dejándolas caer. Se quitó los guantes.

Se dirigió al agua, cubierta sólo por su short y su top deportivo. Caminó por encima del líquido, sintiendo su fría temperatura en la planta de los pies. Se acercó a la caída de la cascada, su sonido ensordecedor vibrando por todo su cuerpo.

En el bosque Shikkotsu había aprendido de la naturaleza, de la energía que emanaba y del poder curativo que ésta poseía. Inhaló profundo varias veces, arrastrando chakra hacia su cuerpo, hacia su Byakugō. Era una práctica que requería su concentración absoluta, le permitió no pensar en nada más que en la energía fluyendo por su tenketsu.

El agua cayó inclemente sobre sus hombros, tratando de aplastar su cuerpo con su fuerza. La joven resistió, recargando los brazos en la formación rocosa frente a ella. Dejó las lágrimas fluir, mezclándose con la cascada.

Sakura ya no era débil, se había hecho la promesa, el _juramento_ , de no serlo. No se lo podía permitir si quería alcanzar a sus compañeros del equipo siete. Tsunade le había mostrado técnicas, Shizune le aportó también, Katsuyu había completado la enseñanza y después ella aprendió por su cuenta. La guerra le dejó cicatrices tanto físicas como mentales, y resistió todo. Entonces la fundación del ala de psiquiatría para las víctimas infantiles de la guerra la había enfrentado a otro tipo de visión, a otro tipo de retos. Y de nuevo prevaleció, la experiencia se acumuló sobre sus hombros.

Era todo eso lo que la convertía la shinobi que era ahora.

El agua arrastró su pesar, pudiendo enfrentar sus recuerdos con más calma. Analizó la situación una vez más, sin comprender muy bien qué había provocado que todo saliera tan mal. No se aferró a conseguir una respuesta. La vida de un ninja no era fácil, pero Sakura no esperaba encontrarse con situaciones así en una época de paz. Dejó que la cascada se llevara esos pensamientos.

' _Así es la suerte, Sakura. Nunca apuestes por algo que crees seguro'_ la voz de su Shishou resonó en su mente.

Entonces pensó en Sasuke. Detrás de sus ojos bailó la vista de una lágrima cristalina, que en su trayecto se había teñido de sangre.

' _No estás sola'_

Las palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, invadiéndola de una emoción profunda, una calidez indescriptible. Nuevas lágrimas se arrastraron con el agua, pero no eran de tristeza.

El flujo constante de energía por su cuerpo comenzó a curar la puñalada, cerrando el músculo y la piel, uniendo todo con precisión de cirujano. Sus ojos parecieron menos hinchados, y el martilleante dolor de cabeza fue desvaneciéndose con cada segundo. Dejó que la naturaleza la invadiera, abriendo su tenketsu del lado izquierdo para recibir, y el derecho para vaciar.

Finas marcas de color morado oscuro se arrastraron en su cuerpo, deslizándose por su rostro, su cuello, sus extremidades, rodeando su Byakugō y sus ojos. Las líneas parecieron palpitar con su chakra, brillando sutilmente sobre su pálida piel. La joven sintió la armonía regresar a su persona, permitiendo que la naturaleza la sanara de una manera profunda, ancestral. Las babosas de Shikkotsu se alimentaban de esa energía, lo que les permitía tener vidas tan prolongadas, y Katsuyu le había mostrado la manera de utilizarla a su favor.

Pero Sakura nunca logró tal sincronización en el bosque sagrado, en parte por su prisa por sellar el pacto con los ancestrales sanadores, en parte por su impaciencia de adolescente. A pesar del agua pudo ver las marcas en sus antebrazos, en el dorso de sus manos.

Sus sentidos se agudizaron de una manera excepcional, la manera en la que el agua caía sobre su piel, el contacto de la roca en sus pies y manos, el olor de los minerales, del bosque. El sonido atronador de la cascada de pronto parecía estar en un segundo plano, permitiéndole escuchar los peces, el balanceo de las rocas al fondo.

De pronto pudo _verlo_ todo.

Y ahí, a unos metros a su espalda, una ruptura en el espacio, un vacío, y luego un chakra tan familiar que lo reconocería en cualquier lado.

Se permitió unos segundos más bajo la cascada, disfrutando la presencia de la naturaleza en su ser.

Se separó ligeramente de la caída de agua, el peso en sus hombros desapareciendo.

—Gracias — susurró.

Dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla.

Sasuke apenas fue consciente de su Sharingan. A pesar de no ser del tipo rastreador pudo _sentirla,_ una presencia parecida pero no exactamente igual a Naruto en estado Sennin. Una sensación vagamente similar a Senju Hashirama.

Pero era más sutil, más armónica. Era una sensación similar a estar en un bosque, en un lago.

Se quedó quieto, muy quieto, y la miró. Una sensación le oprimió el pecho. Observó las finas marcas que recorrían su cuerpo, naciendo de su frente y descendiendo al resto del cuerpo, contorneando los delineados relieves de sus músculos. Las líneas parecían emitir un brillo propio.

Tragó saliva, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

De pronto olvidó los cuerpos incinerados, la peste de la putrefacción, olvidó el campamento reducido a cenizas, los pergaminos que había enviado de regreso a Konoha, olvidó la extensa (lo muy extensa que podía ser siendo de Sasuke) carta que envió a Kakashi. Lo olvidó todo.

La joven estaba frente a él, su cuerpo goteando agua. Notó el vapor que emanaba de sus hombros, de su coronilla. También percibió que su cabello era más brillante, había crecido un poco. Las yemas de sus dedos cosquillearon.

Su Dōjutsu absorbió cada detalle, cada línea, cada variación de color. La presión en su pecho aumentó.

— ¿Tan rara me veo? — su voz ligera, clara.

Sasuke parpadeó dos veces. Una comisura comenzó a curvarse hacia arriba y por más que intentó no pudo detenerla.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, se pasó una mano por el cabello. Dos cálidas manos rozaron con delicadeza su rostro, posándose a los lados. Abrió los párpados y por un momento se perdió en los orbes esmeraldas.

—Gracias.

Sasuke percibió el corazón galopar en su pecho, y el rubor ascendió caliente por su cuello. Sólo logró intensificarlo cuando se dio cuenta que ella podía percibir y escuchar perfectamente todo. Sakura le sonrió tímidamente al notarlo, y el aire pareció atorarse en su garganta.

—Hn — se limitó a contestar.

La joven bajó las manos, y unos dedos encallecidos tomaron una antes de llegar a su costado. El roce ligero de un pulgar que exploraba sus nudillos. El Uchiha recorrió las marcas de las cicatrices, las pequeñas protuberancias en los huesos por tantas fracturas, consciente de cuántas veces se habían roto para volverse más resistentes, más fuertes. Consciente de que esas mismas manos habían salvado incontables vidas.

Inhaló profundamente, tratando de templarse. El aroma de Sakura le llenó los pulmones.

' _Mala estrategia'_

—Ya informé a Kakashi — habló mientras la mano abandonaba la de su compañera. Una sensación eléctrica le subió por el brazo.

La sonrisa de Sakura disminuyó, su mirada enfriándose.

—Sólo resta esperar.

La joven advirtió una electricidad hormiguearle el cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban alertas, _demasiado_ demasiado consciente de todo, de _él._ Su tacto se había sentido amplificado, y su aroma parecía estar en todos lados, llegando en oleadas con cada movimiento. Su aguda vista se perdió unos instantes en la mirada dispareja de su compañero, el carmesí brillante y el lila profundo, las comillas flotando alrededor de la pupila derecha. Un sentimiento bailaba en su abdomen.

—Creí que no podías usar el Senjutsu.

—Yo tampoco — contestó honestamente.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento, el sonido de la cascada llenándolo por ellos.

— ¿Siempre te salen esas...? — Sasuke hizo un ademán con la mano, imitando una antena con su dedo índice.

Sakura cambió del rosa al rojo intenso, sus manos subieron a su cabeza, tanteando con desesperación, no sintió más que su húmedo cabello.

El joven ninja suavizó su mirada, unas diminutas arrugas se formaron en los cantos externos. Su sonrisa fue parcial, más marcada que la anterior. Pudo notar la pequeña vena que palpitó en la frente de la kunoichi.

La joven dejó caer los hombros y la cabeza, pero cuando volvió a enderezarse portaba una sonrisa radiante, resopló con humor y se cubrió los ojos con los dedos, su pena se resistió a disminuir.

— ¿Tú también? Si con Naruto es más que suficiente _shannaro_... — su brazo descendió.

Los cálidos dedos tocaron su frente, y una descarga la atravesó.

—Hora de irnos — el joven ya no sonreía con los labios, pero un remanente quedó en su mirada, suavizada por el humor.

La joven le sonrió ruborizada, asintió y le dio la espalda, comenzando a recoger sus cosas.

Invisible para la mirada de su compañera, Sasuke se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa discreta pero auténtica, una que no había aparecido desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

La kunioichi, dándole la espalda todavía, le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Los ojos color acero leyeron la carta, desprendiendo el habitual aburrimiento de su mirada. Se aseguró de leer todo dos veces más. Su mano izquierda rozó levemente su cicatriz, hábito ausente que tenía cuando se concentraba.

Shikamaru lo miró con paciencia, tratando de adivinar lo que la carta de Sasuke podría decir. No debía ser bueno por la expresión del Sexto. El halcón había llegado pocos minutos atrás.

El veterano shinobi recargó la cabeza en una mano, una incomodidad instalada en su estómago. Desplegó uno de los pequeños pergaminos que había enviado. El contenido estaba encriptado en una especie de código, no se molestó en abrir el segundo.

— ¿Tienes los reportes de la muerte de los dos Jōnin que escoltaban al empresario de Yugakure? — Kakashi miró a su joven consejero.

—Sí, un momento — movió algunos documentos del escritorio, hojeando rápido —. Tenga.

El Hokage miró de nuevo el reporte que habían hecho llegar a Konoha. Saltó las líneas hasta encontrar lo que le interesaba.

 _ **Estatus:**_ _fallecido_

 _ **Causa:**_ _falla orgánica provocada por septicemia, origen desconocido. Posible envenenamiento; herida de 0.75 cm con forma circular ubicada en hombro, necrosis presente en tejido cercano._ _ **Sustancia:**_ _sin determinar._

— ¿Y el del comerciante de piedras…? — el consejero ya le estaba extendiendo el papel, también le dio otro reporte de Iwagakure, donde habían muerto tres personas en una expedición remota.

La descripción en los documentos era muy similar, pequeñas variaciones en las muertes le hacían sospechar que las primeras casualidades eran un experimento para probar el veneno, eso o algún propósito indefinido. El veterano pensaba que se trataba del mismo grupo, pero la división ANBU no había conseguido información alguna, y su red de espionaje en el resto de las aldeas no reportó los progresos que esperaban. El veneno ni siquiera había sido identificado, y la única información que la división médica del País de la Tierra aportó era que el veneno era sumamente volátil, perdiendo propiedades con la descomposición, dificultando su análisis.

—Lee la carta — los ojos acero no se despegaron del papel.

Shikamaru pasó los ojos a velocidad por las palabras, abriéndolos ligeramente.

" _Aldeanos enfermos", "planta desconocida en la montaña", "a punto de morir después del combate", "grupo de asesinos", "víctimas menores de edad", "planes de ejecución del daimyō en…", "lista de objetivos" "recolección y preparación del veneno"._

Su mano viajó a su barbilla con gesto ausente. Frotó la aspereza de la barba que comenzaba a salir por sus poros.

—Debemos hablar con la Godaime y Shizune, hace poco recibieron una carta de Sakura, debe tratarse de la misma sustancia — el copy ninja se enderezó en su asiento, un pequeño crujido en su espalda alivió un poco su tensión —. Estos dos van a la división de Decodificación — señaló los pergaminos.

—Por lo que reporta, ese veneno debe ser especial. Su potencial puede ser devastador, que los hayan encontrado quizás nos evitó un enorme problema — Shikamaru apenas y se imaginaba los alcances del asesinato de un señor feudal. Los Kages eran los representantes "visibles", pero no eran ni de lejos la autoridad más poderosa.

No les tenía especial afecto y, honestamente, el joven Nara pensaba que desaparecer los feudos les ahorraría demasiados trámites, dinero y sobre todo esfuerzo. Tratar con los amanerados hombres era toda una monserga. Eran todo lo que consideraba como una completa molestia.

—Estuvo a punto de matar a Sakura, creo que eso es prueba suficiente de su peligro… A Tsunade no va a gustarle nada — el líder del equipo 7 no pudo evitar una punzada al pensar en ello.

Era muy probable que su estudiante hubiera muerto sin la técnica de la Godaime. Descartó el pensamiento cuando amenazó parecerse demasiado al funeral de Neji Hyūga.

—La llevaré enseguida. También necesitaré su aprobación para enviar un equipo de recolección, prepararé la petición y se la traeré cuando Shizune la haya sellado.

—Gracias Shikamaru… Ah, por cierto, no vayamos a dejar que Naruto escuche de esto, por favor — su tono regresando a la practicada desfachatez.

—Tch — el consejero sonrió, tomó los documentos y comenzó a caminar a la puerta —. Eso podría ser peor que un asesinato político.

El sexto no sonrió, pero unas pequeñas arrugas se formaron en sus cantos externos. Su antiguo alumno podía ser una fuerza de la naturaleza si se lo proponía.

* * *

 **Me desvié un tanto del canon original con respecto a las capacidades de Sakura para explotar el potencial que no pudimos ver en el manga/anime: es aprendiz de una Sannin y firmó contrato de sangre con Katsuyu, logró conseguir su Byakuugo no In en tres años, desarrolló la fuerza sobre humana, es especialista en genjutsu, está a la par en ninjutsu médico con Tsunade (que pudo haber sido mejor pero Kishimoto es un ente extraño). Se me hace un desperdicio que, con ese dominio de chakra, no tenga un modo Sennin.**

 **Si tuvieran alguna duda o encontraran una inconsistencia, coméntenme.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Agradezco los comentarios que me han dejado, de verdad.**

 **JiJiYong: Me da gusto poder capturar las personalidades, busco que lo que narre en esta historia no resulte poco creíble para un fan de la historia original, pero tampoco voy a mantenerlos exactamente como en el canon para darles más complejidad.**

 **Ryushka: Gracias, intento atar cabos y explotar el potencial que no pudimos tener en el anime/manga. Sasuke es un personaje muy complejo, muchos lo pintan de insensible e incapaz de querer a nadie, pero a mí nunca me ha convencido eso. Sin embargo estoy muy consciente de todos sus aspectos negativos y voy a explorarlos. Más adelante explicaré.**

 **LunosA:** "No puedo creer que vine buscando cobre y encontré oro". **Me reí mucho con eso y a la vez me hizo feliz leerlo, gracias.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Los dos shinobis no volvieron a mencionar el tema. La joven médica no preguntó nada cuando el halcón aterrizó en el brazo de Sasuke, y sólo se permitió una fugaz mirada cuando la carta en su mano ardió con una pequeña llama.

' _Si vuelven a encontrar cualquier planta remotamente similar, incinérala._

 _Reporta si escuchas cualquier cosa acerca del veneno._

 _Recuerden el cascabel'_

Debajo estaba la firma del sexto. Sasuke había esperado que Konoha presionara para hacerse primero del veneno. Definitivamente estaban viviendo en otra época, reconciliada por la guerra, reconciliada por una persona.

Leyó la última frase mientras el fuego consumía el recuadro de papel, una lejana nostalgia evocada.

—El sexto pide que destruyamos cualquier planta con la que nos encontremos.

Caminaron en silencio durante varios minutos, el sonido de la naturaleza llegando brevemente a sus oídos. Estaban a punto de llegar a Takigakure, el ruido de una caída de agua se volvía cada vez más intenso. Iban a llegar por la zona de acantilados. Sasuke conocía la región por una escaramuza de Orochimaru, pero apenas había tenido tiempo de apreciar nada.

Los dos se detuvieron a los pies de la gran cascada.

Se permitieron unos segundos para apreciar la vista frente a ellos.

El volumen de agua era impresionante, cayendo con fuerza sobre las rocas, puliéndolas hasta volverlas arena. La frescura de la brisa comenzó a humedecer sus capas y sus rostros. La joven pelirosa no había tenido oportunidad de ver una cascada natural como esa, y no consideraba como "natural" la que Yamato creó en el entrenamiento de Naruto.

Se retiró un guante, tocando la prístina agua, estaba fresca y Sakura pudo apreciar un ligero atisbo de lo ancestral que era su origen. Sus sentidos no se habían normalizado del todo todavía, permitiéndole notar algunas cosas que de otra manera habría ignorado. El viaje le fue más agradable (en cuestión de apreciación) a partir de su experiencia en la cascada.

Sasuke esperó a su lado, su expresión estoica como siempre.

Subieron las rocas con facilidad, siendo muy cuidadosos de no apartarse del río que daba nacimiento a la cascada. Lo que menos querían era provocar a los ninjas de la Aldea Oculta de la Cascada.

Llegaron a un discreto portal de madera roja, dos guardias estaban recargados en uno de los pilares, hablando con postura relajada. Los presintieron e inmediatamente tomaron una posición más estratégica pero no se movieron bruscamente, simplemente cumpliendo el protocolo de vigilancia. Se acercó un ninja calvo.

—Bienvenidos a Takigakure, donde nacen las cascadas más bellas — el guardia los saludó con amabilidad —. ¿Cuál es el motivo de su visita?

—Somos shinobis de Konohagakure, estamos bajo permiso del Rokudaime, quisiéramos hablar con su despachador de misiones, queremos asistir en lo que podamos.

Uno de los Jōnin (que tenía perforaciones en ambas orejas) los miró con más detenimiento, entonces le dio un codazo a su compañero.

—Oigan, ustedes son… ¡Son los héroes de guerra! Son Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha — se dirigió más a su compañero, la emoción permeando su voz.

—Hmmm — su compañero no parecía tan entusiasmado, miraba más al alto hombre de cabello negro.

—No es para tanto — la pelirosa levantó las manos, negando mientras un rubor le cubría el rostro.

—Usted, usted quizás no me recuerde, pero curó mis heridas en el campo de batalla — el hombre con perforaciones se acercó, levantándose una manga mientras lo hacía —. Mire, apenas y se nota la cicatriz.

Sakura advirtió que su rubor se hacía más intenso. Analizó la blanca línea (casi invisible en su piel); una herida transversal que viajaba de la mitad externa del antebrazo al hombro, perdiéndose en la tela. Podía no recordar todos los rostros, pero las heridas… Eran otra historia.

Inmediatamente su mente dibujó el recuerdo, estaba terminando de suturar (porque a veces era más eficiente que utilizar chakra) cuando llegó ese shinobi. Caminaba recargado de un compañero, apenas sosteniéndose por la pérdida de sangre, la herida era profunda y la joven había atisbado el blanco contraste del hueso expuesto. Tan pronto vio la herida ya se encontraba activando la Palma Mística, deteniendo la profusa hemorragia. Mínimamente fue consciente de los oscuros pendientes en las orejas del hombre. Su entrecejo fruncido mientras su chakra unía los nervios dañados; esa era la parte que más desafiaba sus habilidades, y era de lo que más disfrutaba también. Trabajó durante varios minutos, asegurándose que las corrientes eléctricas volvían a viajar a través de las delgadas conexiones, entonces se ocupó de las venas y los músculos, tejiéndolos con minuciosidad, comprobando que el epitelio de cicatriz no estorbara en un área de flexión. Terminó con la piel, conectando los vasos principales (los más pequeños se harían con el tiempo). Tuvo dos segundos para mirar su rostro antes de atender a otro herido.

—Sí, te recuerdo — murmuró, abstraída. Entonces se dio cuenta que sostenía el brazo del ninja con la mano izquierda, trazando la cicatriz con el pulgar derecho.

La vergüenza le quemó en el cuello.

—Perdón, yo… — lo soltó e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

El shinobi de la Cascada estaba casi en el mismo tono de rojo que ella, se tocó los pendientes con nerviosismo.

—No hay problema, Sakura-san, nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle — inclinó la cabeza también.

El joven Uchiha cruzó una mirada con el compañero del alto shinobi. El ser testigos de tan peculiar escena disipó la tensión que ambos tenían.

—Oye, ya basta — el calvo tomó del brazo a su compañero —. Eres un Jōnin, compórtate como tal.

La joven pelirosa no pudo evitar una breve risa, de pronto el nerviosismo de entrar a la aldea se había disipado.

Los dos guardias los dirigieron a una caseta a pocos metros de la entrada. Sakura mostró los permisos firmados por Kakashi Hatake, actual Hokage del país del Fuego. Los hombres de Takigakure sellaron dos pases y se los otorgaron.

—No hace falta que les diga las reglas de visita, ¿verdad? — el calvo los miró con humor.

—Nada de peleas, nada de jutsus en las inmediaciones, nada de problemas — Sakura contestó con tono categórico.

—Sí, además, nos ahorrarían muchos problemas si mantuvieran esa katana en su lugar, ya saben — señaló con la barbilla a Sasuke.

—No seas tan duro, son tiempos de paz — el hombre de perforaciones le colocó pesadamente la mano en el hombro, luego le sonrió a la pelirosa —. Disfruten su estancia, la oficina de asignación está hacia el lado izquierdo, la reconocerán en seguida.

—Sí, muchas gracias — Sakura inclinó brevemente la cabeza.

Comenzaron a caminar. Sasuke le pisaba los talones, asintió apenas perceptiblemente a modo de despedida.

La entrada no estaba inmediatamente afuera de la ciudad, los dos ninjas caminaron varios metros en medio del bosque, el sendero bien marcado después de años de uso. El sonido del agua estaba por todas partes, impidiendo que el silencio les zumbara en los oídos como en otras regiones.

Los árboles comenzaron a abrirse, se quedaron parados para admirar la vista.

El gigantesco árbol parecía ocupar todo, ascendiendo metros y metros hasta parecer un enorme centinela. Sus raíces, más gruesas que varias edificaciones, se extendían como viejos dedos encima de la tierra. Ninguno de los dos atinó la circunferencia del tronco, asemejándose a una muralla de corteza rugosa. Cientos de aves iban y venían de las altas copas, desapareciendo y apareciendo como un enorme enjambre. El puente que dirigía a la base del ancestral protector ni siquiera tenía el grosor de la rama más pequeña que alcanzaron a apreciar.

Sasuke observó las casas y los edificios, comparando su breve recuerdo con el presente. Definitivamente era más grande, y las casas se extendían más allá de lo que recordaba. Algunas ya se encontraban en la base del acantilado que conducía al antiguo templo desde donde Shibuki debía gobernar.

El ambiente olía a tierra húmeda, y la temperatura era mucho más templada que otros lugares, ofreciendo un clima agradable bajo el sol de mediodía.

—Es bonito — la joven dijo en voz baja.

—Hn.

Encontraron el edificio de inmediato, simplemente por las personas que entraban y salían; muchos portaban la banda de Takigakure. Entraron, y algunos genins los miraron con curiosidad. Un grupo de tres niños y dos niñas se acercaron.

—Disculpe… — el niño tocó la oscura capa del Uchiha.

El pelinegro miró desde arriba al muchacho, su expresión igual de seria. Entrecerró el ojo ligeramente. La pelirosa pudo notar el ligero escalofrío del chico.

—Es… ¿Es esa una espada de verdad?

Sasuke vio por varios segundos al muchacho. Se arrodilló, quedando el chico en su flanco derecho, tomó la katana y la deslizó apenas unos centímetros, suficiente para que el filo brillara con intensidad. El muchacho miró maravillado la hoja.

—Ni siquiera me permiten usar shurikens reales — le confesó al Uchiha, ligeramente enfurruñado por el hecho —. ¿Cuándo podré usar una de esas?

Sakura observaba todo con gran interés, ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante, portaba una sonrisa discreta.

—Si tienes la habilidad podrás usar una pronto — volvió a incorporarse, sin ganas de decir más.

El niño sonrió ampliamente, fue con sus compañeros, repitiéndoles "¿escucharon?" a todos. Se alejaron mientras el resto del grupo trataba de callar a su envalentonado amigo.

La kunoichi de la hoja le dedicó una mirada entrecerrada y ligeramente burlona a su compañero, Sasuke no pudo evitar que una arruga apareciera en su canto externo del ojo.

—Cállate — le dijo en voz baja. El tono similar al que usaba con Naruto.

—No he dicho nada — respondió con humor.

—Bienvenidos a Takigakure, ¿vienen con alguna asignación especial? — la recepcionista los miró con un solo ojo, el otro (si es que había) se ocultaba detrás de un parche.

—Gracias, no, no tenemos asignación especial. ¿Tienen misiones disponibles para shinobis foráneos?

La mujer tomó una serie de folders en una pila con la letra "V". Comenzó a recitar las asignaciones disponibles, todas de rango D; buscar un animal extraviado, habilitar un campo de entrenamiento a las afueras, reparaciones menores a un templo, entre otras.

Sasuke reprimió una exhalación de frustración cuando su compañera escogió una; reforzar el tejado de una casa en el acantilado. Apretó más el mango de su katana.

Agradecieron una vez sellados sus documentos y salieron.

—Los tiempos de paz son muy… tranquilos — evitó la palabra "aburridos", no parecía menos exasperada que su compañero.

— ¿Por qué la elegiste? — el pelinegro tocó el pomo de la katana con el índice, golpeándolo a un compás repetido.

—Para cooperar con la aldea — decidió no decirle que era para que la gente cambiara la percepción que tenían de él.

El sol comenzaba a descender desde su cénit, filtrando rayos a través de la densa copa del árbol gigante. La temperatura descendió unos grados, haciendo que los shinobis apretaran un poco sus capas. El olor característico de la lluvia empezaba a pulular en el aire y las nubes lejanas desprendían destellos ocasionales de rayos, el sonido de los truenos cada vez más cercano.

Llegaron a la antigua casa, era de estilo tradicional, con cuidados corredores y puertas corredizas, la fachada estaba bien mantenida y el jardín ofrecía una variedad de colores que armonizaban con el color hueso de la construcción, la barda de roca rodeaba la propiedad y en el portal había una pequeña campana. Tocaron dos veces.

Una mujer de avanzada edad les hizo señas, invitándolos a pasar. Los dos jóvenes entraron, echando un vistazo discreto a la decoración del lugar. La mujer inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y ellos hicieron lo mismo. Un hombre anciano llegó poco después.

—Bienvenidos, disculpen — el hombre colocó una mano en el hombro de su esposa —. Mi querida Hanako hace mucho que perdió la voz. Mi nombre es Kenji.

La mujer le hizo una seña a su esposo, sacó el aire por la nariz en fingido resentimiento. Los dos se sonrieron.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha, su compañera movió las manos, comunicándose con la anciana de manera fluida, quien pareció auténticamente feliz de que lo hiciera. Mientras indicaba sus nombres los dijo en voz alta.

—Ah, qué agradable es que sepas el idioma, pero te advierto, no podrás quitártela de encima — el hombre rio con voz grave, le dio un apretón en el hombro a la menuda anciana —. ¿Vienen por el encargo de reparación?

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente. Kenji les hizo un ademán con la mano, los dirigió por los corredores de la antigua casa. Olía a madera vieja y a flores.

Atravesaron un amplio recibidor, en el centro una mesita para el té y cojines. Llegaron a un patio interior donde un pequeño estanque embellecía el recuadro descubierto. Más allá estaba la continuación de la casa, dispuesta en un estilo tradicional de cuadrado, el interior decorado con muebles austeros pero de buen gusto. Daba la impresión de que, en otra época, albergaba muchas más personas.

En el patio trasero el viejo hombre les mostró la dañada fachada, les platicó brevemente que en un vendaval la rama de un árbol cercano había caído en el techo, arrastrando varias tejas y dañando una columna del corredor en donde impactó.

—El material está ya aquí — les señaló un pequeño cobertizo —. Pero como comprenderán, me es imposible volver a hacerlo todo yo sólo.

—Por supuesto, estaremos encantados de ayudarles — la pelirosa contestó.

El Uchiha tomó el broche de su capa y botó el seguro, con un movimiento fluido se la quitó, depositándola en el respaldo de una de las sillas de patio cercanas. A Kenji no le pasó desapercibida la manga flotante de su camisa.

Silenciosa como un gato, la anciana Hanako llegó con dos vasos de agua. Los depositó en una mesa de jardín.

' _¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con un brazo?'_ la anciana le preguntó con señas.

' _Es más hábil de lo que parece'_ Sakura sonrió.

' _Apuesto a que sí'_ la anciana le dedicó una burlona sonrisa, agrandándose con cada tono de rojo por el que pasaba el rostro de la kunoichi.

—Disculpará a mi esposa, Sakura-chan, ni siquiera cuando tenía voz se guardaba las cosas — Kenji pareció ligeramente incómodo.

Sasuke miró por encima de su hombro, curioso por saber el intercambio de las dos mujeres. Cerró el ojo por un momento y comenzó a caminar hacia las tejas. Tuvo un atisbo de irritación por la situación, no le gustaba ser el que no comprendía.

Sakura se retiró la capa y la colocó encima de la oscura del Uchiha. Subió al tejado con agilidad, el joven ya se encontraba retirando las piezas rotas. El anciano les alcanzó un balde metálico para que fueran colocando los pedazos. Mientras el pelinegro retiraba y acomodaba en el recipiente, la kunoichi depositaba los restos en un área que les había indicado Kenji.

—Mi esposa va a ocupar la teja rota, quiere hacer uno de sus experimentos — se encogió de hombros.

Avanzaron a buena velocidad, sin pausas. El pelinegro comenzó a acomodar las tejas nuevas, asegurándose que los espacios dirigieran el agua sin goteras. La ninja observó con gracia los pequeños rasgos compulsivos de su compañero por la manera que comprobaba que cada teja estuviera alineada.

' _Algunos aspectos nunca cambian'_ pensó. El Uchiha siempre había sido el más ordenado de todos, Kakashi incluido.

Se detuvieron un momento a beber agua, el sol caía ardiente, como si tratara de arrojar todos los rayos posibles antes de ser ocultado por las nubes que se acercaban. La joven se enjugó el sudor mientras caminaba a examinar la columna dañada, habían colocado unos polines de madera para evitar el colapso de la estructura, el grueso pilar tenía una grieta que bajaba peligrosamente hasta la mitad. Sasuke ya estaba a su lado, observando el daño.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea más sencillo hacerlo? — la pelirosa no dejó de mirar la fachada.

—Tenemos que hacer el reemplazo rápido, los polines no van a aguantar mucho tiempo por sí mismos.

—Sería muy fácil usar tu Susanoo para sostenerlo — murmuró con una mano cubriéndole parcialmente la boca.

Sasuke la miró tres, cuatro segundos, esperando a que Sakura agregara algo más. Un pequeño rayo de lucidez en su mente le indicó que era una broma.

—Hm — el joven puso una mano en la cintura.

— ¿Pensaste que lo decía en serio? — abrió un poco más los ojos, luego sonrió con un ligero tinte de vergüenza —. Tardarías más en desactivarlo tú que los ANBU en llenar el lugar.

El joven no respondió, cerró los ojos y Sakura pudo observar el apenas perceptible enderezar de su espalda. El Uchiha todavía mantenía su viejo orgullo de no admitir que no entendía las bromas, motivo por el que su rubio amigo se burlaba constantemente. La pelirosa reprimió un resoplido de risa.

' _Esto puede ser divertido'_ su sonrisa se amplió mientras caminaba a la columna de reemplazo.

—Haremos esto — se inclinó sobre la estructura de madera, tanteando con las manos para medir su peso y distribución, la dejó de nuevo —. Voy a llevar el pilar y lo colocaré en posición, voy a golpearlo poco a poco hasta que esté en su lugar, y para quitar el otro podrías utilizar tu hoja de raiton, entonces podrías empujarlo sin dificultad.

Sasuke se le quedó mirando, su ceño ligeramente fruncido, no recibía órdenes de nadie desde hacía mucho, él _daba_ las órdenes. Sin embargo, la joven lo estaba comandando como si fuera la cosa más natural, y era la _segunda_ vez que sucedía. Reprimió un resoplido, su orgullo demasiado grande para admitir que el plan era mejor del que él había pensado.

La pelirosa notó la mirada molesta de su compañero, y tuvo que morderse la lengua con fuerza para evitar la sonrisa irónica que amenazaba con abrir sus labios. La expresión le recordó demasiado a Naruto cuando se enfurruñaba con llevar a cabo un plan que no era de su invención.

— ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? — preguntó después de unos momentos, tampoco lo haría sufrir… por lo menos no tanto.

—Lo haremos a tu manera — contestó sin poder evitar el tono de resignación en su voz.

— ¿No necesitarán más ayuda para mover la columna? — el anciano se acercó unos pasos —. Podemos solicitar más personas en el centro de misiones.

—No se preocupe, Kenji-san. No será necesario —se inclinó sobre la madera una vez más.

La menuda mujer se colocó al lado de su esposo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

' _¿Lo vas a hacer sola, él no va a ayudarte?'_ sus manos gesticulando velozmente.

La joven le sonrió por encima del hombro, concentrando su chakra a lo largo de sus extremidades. Tensó los músculos, dilatando las venas para que el oxígeno llegara más rápido, su cuerpo se apretó contra sus prendas. Levantó la columna sin esfuerzo, su peso apenas causando fatiga. Sakura sintió su ego inflarse cuando los ancianos la miraron con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke ya la esperaba en el corredor, su expresión estoica.

Movió la madera, poniéndola en posición vertical al llegar al área de intercambio, vio hacia arriba para asegurarse de posicionar la estructura igual a la anterior.

El Uchiha no pudo evitar mirar a su compañera, trazó las líneas de tensos músculos expuestos, la caída de su cabello, la curvatura de su garganta y sus labios que ostentaban una diminuta sonrisa, el rojo de su blusa contrastando con su piel. Una punzada le atravesó el abdomen bajo, apretó el agarre sobre el mango de su katana.

La joven golpeó con la parte inferior de la palma, moviendo centímetro a centímetro la columna para que quedara en posición. Notó la resistencia de la otra dañada. Colocó las dos manos sobre la madera, una arriba por varios centímetros para distribuir bien el empuje, inhaló profundo y fue presionando con la exhalación, recorriendo con cuidado hasta que la columna nueva ocupó la mayoría del espacio de la otra.

—Sasuke-kun.

El alto joven se acercó, desenvainando la katana. Proyectó su raiton, cubriendo la hoja con electricidad y con un movimiento seguro realizó un corte recto en la parte alta del pilar. El tajo fue limpio, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Envainó la espada con su parsimonia habitual. Le asintió a su compañera mientras colocaba la mano sobre la madera vieja.

Dio un último empujón al material, asegurándose que estuviera en las marcas indicadas con gis. Un pequeño "hm" de aprobación, se colocó a unos pasos de la columna rota. Miró a Sasuke, asintiéndole mientras levantaba los brazos para recibir la estructura.

Le dio una serie de golpes al poste viejo, separándolo de la angosta sección que cortó con la espada. Salió de su lugar con un crujido, cayendo en dirección a Sakura mientras el pequeño pedazo cortado caía hacia abajo.

La pareja de ancianos contuvo la respiración, entrecerrando los ojos en anticipación al accidente que consideraban inminente. Poco a poco se relajaron cuando la kunoichi detuvo la madera, aparentemente sin haber sufrido daños. El anciano, aliviado, se llevó la mano a la frente cuando la joven cargó la estructura para dejarla en donde había recogido el reemplazo.

La anciana observó al joven; estaba balanceado el pequeño recuadro sobrante de madera en los dedos mientras caminaba, lo dejó al lado de la pesada estructura que su compañera había depositado en el suelo. La imagen irónica le hizo soltar un sonido gutural y extraño, era una carcajada. Su esposo la miró y comprendió, rio en voz baja también.

Los dos shinobis se acercaron, ajenos a la broma privada de la pareja.

—Que excelente trabajo en equipo, apenas y se dijeron algo pero lo hicieron todo muy bien — el anciano parecía muy complacido.

—No es nada, lo hicimos con gusto — la kunoichi inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

' _Vengan, permítannos alimentarlos a cambio de su trabajo'_ Hanako le tomó el brazo al Uchiha, dirigiéndolos hacia el recibidor que habían cruzado antes.

Se sentaron en los mullidos cojines, el shinobi notó el desgaste de muchos años en los que utilizaban los esposos. Aceptó gustoso el té que les ofrecieron, era un pequeño placer que tenía, remanente del recuerdo de su madre. Era de las pocas cosas que se encontraba anhelando después de viajar en la naturaleza durante varios días.

Charlaron alegremente durante varios minutos, Sasuke limitándose a asentir y compartir breves frases cuando le preguntaban algo. Después de un rato ameno la anciana los dirigió a la mesa principal, donde les ofreció pescado, una variedad de vegetales asados, arroz, sopa de miso y tiras de atún cocido en una salsa ácida.

Comieron con gusto, disfrutando el sabor de una comida casera después de limitarse a raciones, píldoras de soldado y caza ocasional con la que se cruzaban (procuraban hacerlo máximo dos veces por semana). La anciana observó con una amplia sonrisa mientras la shinobi devoraba la comida, Kenji de igual manera sonreía complacido.

' _Sí que tiene apetito'_ se dirigió a su esposo.

' _Ofrezcámosle más'_ Kenji se puso de pie. Trajo más tiras de atún, intuyendo que necesitarían más la proteína que otra cosa.

Sasuke finalizó en silencio, dando sorbos a su bebida, una ligera sonrisa estiró la comisura de su boca. Se sintió a gusto en compañía, una ligera calidez bajando por su pecho que no era por el té. Probablemente no habría tenido oportunidad (o interés) de detenerse y ayudar a una pareja de ancianos. Muy en el fondo, se alegró de que aceptaran esa misión.

— ¿Están seguros de que no quieren pasar la noche aquí? Parece que lloverá en cualquier momento — Kenji los miró ligeramente desde arriba, estaba parado en la plataforma de madera del corredor.

—No, tenemos que seguir — para sorpresa de la kunoichi, Sasuke había contestado —. Les agradecemos la hospitalidad.

—Al contrario, les agradecemos a ustedes por reparar nuestra casa. Si lo necesitaran, y si no también, pueden venir.

' _Les deseamos buen camino'_ la mujer gesticuló con una sonrisa.

Los dos shinobis dieron las gracias en el portal de la puerta, ambos inclinándose con cortesía, Sasuke llevaba en la bolsa táctica el pergamino firmado por la pareja de ancianos. Se despidieron con gusto por el encuentro y emprendieron la marcha a la oficina.

' _No es tan malo como pensé'_ Hanako gesticuló cuando estuvieron solos. Los había identificado apenas verlos, después de todo la mujer no era ignorante del desertor de Konoha, el último heredero Uchiha, y de la ninja de cabello rosa que había sanado a todo un ejército. Los dos enfrentaron junto a su equipo a una criatura a la que se referían como "la Diosa Conejo".

' _No, no lo es'_ su esposo le contestó en señas.

' _Es una desgracia lo que pasó con su clan. Espero y encuentre su camino'_

—Lo encontrará, ahora tiene personas que lo ayudan.

* * *

La presencia de un shinobi de la Cascada los puso alertas antes de que apareciera frente a ellos. Era el Jōnin de la puerta, sus perforaciones brillando levemente con la luz.

—Disculpen la aparición repentina. Shibuki-sama los convoca a verlo.

Los jóvenes de Konoha cruzaron una fugaz mirada. Siguieron en silencio al ninja. Las calles tenían un flujo constante de personas, varios turistas de otras aldeas entre ellas. El ambiente solemne de una ciudad floreciendo era casi palpable, todos hablaban animadamente, los comerciantes anunciaban sus productos, muchas personas llevaban bolsas cargadas de comida o souvenirs.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar a un guía explicando a un grupo de personas la historia del gran árbol.

Comenzaron una pendiente en el camino, llegando a la base de un gran muro de piedra. Un elevador manual los esperaba, se accionó una vez que estuvieron en la plataforma. Ascendieron con suavidad, admirando la vista desde otra perspectiva. El árbol seguía ocupando gran parte del paisaje, pero fue posible observar hasta dónde llegaba la ciudad, o por lo menos gran parte de. Algunos tejados asomaban en los bosques, más allá de los límites de la aldea.

—Síganme — el ninja los guió con calma a través de edificaciones que parecían las más antiguas de la ciudad.

Las formas tradicionales y los adornos daban un aire de poder comparado con las casas del nivel inferior, era muy probable que fueran los primeros asentamientos de la aldea.

Entraron a los límites del bosque, pero sólo por pocos metros. En un espacio abierto las relucientes tumbas les dieron la bienvenida. Caminaron a través de ellas; comparado con el cementerio de Konoha era bastante modesto.

El líder de Takigakure les daba parcialmente la espalda, observando una tumba diferente, llevaba un ramo de diversas flores en las manos, se agachó para depositarlas en las jardineras de piedra tallada a los pies de la lápida. Sasuke y Sakura estaban seguros que era la tumba de Fū, la joven jinchūriki.

Los tres shinobis esperaban pacientemente a cierta distancia, respetando el momento del ya no tan joven líder.

—Bienvenidos — se acercó a ellos, su gesto afable.

Respondieron al saludo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

— ¿Qué los trae a la Cascada? — preguntó, mientras dirigía el camino.

—Estamos viajando, el Rokudaime nos otorgó permiso provisional para salir de la aldea — Sakura contestó, caminando con las manos en la espalda.

Sasuke miró de reojo al hombre castaño, podría apostar su katana a que Kakashi ya había recibido un ave informándole de su presencia en la aldea. Era simple cortesía (precaución) entre líderes. A pesar de la paz, aún faltaba un largo camino para que shinobis de otras aldeas caminaran sin escrutinio en algún lugar extraño.

—Ya veo, me informaron que aceptaron una misión de la aldea — los miró con curiosidad.

—Sí, ayudamos en la reparación de la casa de Hanako-san y Kenji-san.

—Ah, entonces conocieron a los abuelos — Shibuki le sonrió a la kunoichi —. Con decirles que eran ancianos cuando yo era niño — se rio ligeramente, inusualmente relajado.

Continuaron caminando durante unos minutos, se dirigieron a la oficina principal del líder. Los shinobis de Konoha notaron la presencia de dos ANBU antes de camuflar su chakra, ninguna precaución era suficiente cuando se trataba de una figura importante. Entraron al recinto, el Jōnin de las perforaciones se mantuvo afuera.

—Por favor, tomen asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una taza de té? ¿Preferirían alguna otra bebida? — les ofreció mientras hacía un ademán a su asistente.

—Té está bien para mí — la joven miró a Sasuke —. Para los dos, por favor. Le agradecemos su hospitalidad.

Shibuki observó al joven de cabello negro. No podía decir que no estaba ligeramente ansioso por su presencia, la reputación que cargaba su nombre, su persona, era bien conocida a lo largo de los países. Y, a pesar del tiempo y su ayuda en la destrucción del Mugen Tsukuyomi, era imposible no sentir desconfianza.

Pero también comenzaba a escuchar cada vez más las historias que rondaban acerca del hombre de la capa oscura que ayudaba a las personas. Siendo líder de una aldea tan importante, la noticia del clan Chinoike y su participación en los ataques bomba había llegado veloz, sólo para ser resuelta por el solitario Uchiha.

Su asistente entregó las tazas de té, depositando un pequeño tarro con miel y algunos bocadillos en la pequeña mesita en medio de los dos shinobis. Shibuki probó su bebida, su asistente sabía ya cuánto dulzor necesitaba agregar.

—El motivo por el que los convoqué es para pedir su ayuda en una situación — su semblante se tornó ligeramente más serio —. Hace tres días asesinaron a dos patrullas que vigilaban un puesto de avanzada en la frontera con la Aldea de la Hierba. Normalmente no pediríamos ayuda a shinobis de otras aldeas, pero sus habilidades médicas podrían resultar muy útiles, señorita Haruno.

Sasuke y Sakura tuvieron el mismo presentimiento.

El hombre les explicó con voz amena la emboscada que habían sufrido los ninjas. A la primera patrulla la encontraron desplomada en el suelo, sin signos de lucha. En la evaluación médica habían determinado que todos tenían quemaduras y necrosis en la nariz y esófago, no pudieron determinar la sustancia. La segunda patrulla había sido atacada desde los árboles, todos presentaban heridas punzocortantes que coincidían con un kunai común. En el reporte se informó que las marcas estaban supurantes y en estado de descomposición cuando los encontraron.

La pelirosa esperó pacientemente al final del relato. Miró a su compañero, estaba derecho en su silla; le asintió, los dos fruncían ligeramente el ceño. Procedió a narrar el encuentro con la pequeña banda de asesinos, resumiendo lo más posible y omitiendo su propio envenenamiento. Informó al líder de la cascada que el Hokage Kakashi estaba enterado de la situación y que había ordenado la destrucción de cualquier ejemplar que pudieran encontrar.

La verdad es que ninguno creía que la extraña planta existiera fuera de la región donde habían estado en Kumogakure. Pero que el asesinato ocurriera tres días atrás los inquietó. Eran casi trece días desde su encuentro con el pequeño grupo.

—Ya veo. Suena alarmante. No podemos permitir que una amenaza así esté en nuestro territorio. Si ustedes aceptan, pediré que se inicie el trámite para la asignación de la misión con rango A. De igual manera informaré al Sexto de su cooperación con la Aldea de la Cascada. Tenemos en alta estima a Konohagakure por la ayuda que nos ha brindado, puedo asegurarles que serán bien recompensados — el hombre se recargó en el respaldo de su silla —. No es necesario que me digan en este momento, pero agradecería que me confirmaran antes de veinticuatro horas.

Sasuke sopesó la idea, golpeó con el índice el descansabrazos de la silla. Miró a su compañera y asintió.

—Los ayudaremos — dijo con voz grave.

—Takigakure agradece su cooperación — inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. Por un minuto se dedicó a rellenar una petición de asignación de misión, selló el documento y les entregó su propia forma a los dos shinobis. Escribieron los datos y el líder de la Cascada selló de nuevo. Hizo un ademán a su asistente.

—Informa al agente que nos acompañó hace unos momentos que se requiere su presencia de inmediato. Lleva esta petición a la sección de Finanzas para su aprobación — entregó las formas.

El asistente desapareció a paso veloz. Unos momentos más tarde el shinobi apareció por la puerta.

—Shibuki-sama — saludó con una reverencia.

—Susumu, serás el guía de la misión de la que te hablé. Ya conoces los detalles, tendrán que planear una estrategia. Enviaré una petición para su entrada al País de la Hierba, es probable que tengan que atravesar la frontera. Dudo que tengan problemas, pero de ser necesario tendrían que pedir una recomendación al Hokage — el hombre parecía ligeramente hastiado por las infracciones políticas que conllevaba enviar shinobis a otra aldea.

Si bien la paz había relajado las tensiones entre aldeas, los trámites burocráticos apenas y habían cambiado.

—Lo pediremos de ser necesario — Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

—Reportaré de inmediato los progresos — Susumu tomó el pergamino que su líder le extendió.

—Si requirieran refuerzos, envíen un halcón de inmediato. Tampoco se trata de poner la vida de nadie en riesgos innecesarios. El objetivo principal es capturar al responsable, pero tienen autorización de asesinarlo — el hombre comenzó a ponerse de pie. Los shinobis de Konoha lo imitaron.

—Por supuesto, gracias Shibuki-sama — la kunoichi guardó su documentación en la mochila. Sasuke hizo lo mismo con su bolsa táctica.

—Vayan con Susumu, les entregarán provisiones y les asignarán un lugar para dormir. Partirán mañana a primera hora. Les deseo la mejor de las suertes — el líder los despidió del despacho.

Después de inclinarse (Sasuke apenas asintió), los tres shinobis caminaron fuera del antiguo recinto. Estuvieron en silencio por un momento, a Sakura y a Sasuke no les pasó desapercibido la manera en la que su nuevo acompañante movía los hombros y el cuello, tratando de relajarse.

El joven ninja no pudo contenerse.

— ¡Uah! No puedo creer que iré en una misión con ustedes — Susumu los miró, caminando en reversa —. Daré lo mejor, les prometo que no voy a ser un estorbo — les sonrió ampliamente, rascándose la nuca con ligera vergüenza. Regresó el cuerpo al frente.

Sakura suavizó la mirada y le sonrió discretamente de regreso, Sasuke no alteró su expresión, pero el gesto del joven hacia ellos le había recordado a cierto idiota de cabello rubio. Le simpatizó un poco más.

El joven de las perforaciones entregó un documento en la oficina de misiones. Les pidió que esperaran mientras se dirigía a una puerta que tenía escrito "Sólo personal autorizado". Los dos aprovecharon para entregar su documento de misión firmada por la pareja de ancianos. Les entregaron una pequeña bolsita con ryō. No era mucho, pero servía.

Susumu regresó tres minutos después con tres pequeños pergaminos, eran las raciones para el viaje. Cada quien guardó la suya.

—Creo que Shibuki-sama los tiene en alta estima, me pidió que los dirigiera con los abuelos — los miró con curiosidad.

— ¿Eso no es común? — la pelirosa se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

—No, normalmente envía a los shinobis a las barracas, o dependiendo del clan al hotel que está frente al camino al Gran Árbol.

—Quizás es porque los ayudamos — Sasuke caminaba con el ojo cerrado. Su mano descansando en la katana.

— Ah, fueron ustedes. Escuché que se despachó la reparación pero no sabía quién había ido. Eso lo explica, la verdad es que Shibuki-sama no envía a casi nadie hacia allá — Susumu se frotó la barbilla, tenía una sombra de barba ya presente en su rostro, oscura contra su clara piel.

—Fue lo primero que hicimos al llegar — Sakura contestó con despreocupación, estirando los brazos encima de la cabeza.

—Espero que mis instrucciones fueran útiles — le sonrió a la kunoichi, ella asintió en respuesta.

— ¿Piensan quedarse después? Podría mostrarles el área y los templos. Usualmente tengo guardia durante las noches, estaría feliz de llevarlos a conocer la aldea — su entusiasmo permeando en su voz.

—No lo sabemos — contestó Sasuke.

—Pero agradecemos la propuesta — concluyó la ninja.

—Claro, no hay de qué — el joven ninja no pareció desanimado. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos, en parte para evitar que sus manos se movieran nerviosas. Susumu no esperaba encontrar a dos de los integrantes del equipo que había derrotado a una semi diosa, mucho menos cooperar con ellos en una misión.

Un sentimiento intimidante estaba clavado en su estómago, pero no era ni por error tan grande como su entusiasmo. Sabía que sus habilidades no se compararían con las de sus compañeros provisionales, pero estaba seguro que resultaría útil.

Llegaron a la antigua residencia, tocaron la campana dos veces. El atardecer proyectaba sombras en la barda de piedra. El anciano se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa amable.

—Disculpe la intromisión — se inclinó —. Me envía Shibuki-sama, pidiendo que por favor reciba a mis dos acompañantes. Mañana partiremos a una misión y solicitamos que pasen esta noche en su hogar, si no es problema para ustedes — su tono cordial y respetuoso.

— ¿Problema? Para nada, nos ayudaron y es lo menos que podemos hacer para regresar el favor — Kenji los invitó a pasar.

—Entonces los veré a primera hora en el portal de la aldea — el shinobi se quedó en la entrada.

—Por supuesto, gracias por todo Susumu-san — Sakura inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Oh, no, no, Susumu está bien — el rojo en las orejas parecía más intenso que en el resto de su rostro, sus manos negando frente a él.

Sasuke evitó un resoplido. Sakura sonrió y se despidió con la mano. A los dos les pareció extraño el contraste entre la personalidad y el aspecto del ninja. Sus perforaciones y las líneas de pintura oscura que nacían en sus ojos hasta la línea del cabello (en dirección a sus orejas) le conferían un aspecto ligeramente amenazador, y su estatura era unos centímetros mayor a Sasuke. Su físico era más robusto, similar al de Kakashi. El cabello a los lados de su cráneo estaba casi a rape, mientras que al medio estaba alborotado hacia adelante por encima de su banda.

Sakura había sido consciente de su atractivo desde un inicio, pero su entrenamiento shinobi era suficiente para mantener su expresión neutra. Estaba casi segura de lo que Ino diría si estuvieran ellas solas en esa misión.

' _Oye frentona, olvídate de Sasuke, tienes a esta preciosidad lista para mostrarte la aldea y_ algo _más'_ le pareció verla frente a ella. Reprimió un bufido de risa.

—Bienvenidos de nuevo, muchachos. Nos encantará que nos acompañen, pasen, pasen — los dirigió al conocido recibidor —. Llegan justo a tiempo para la cena. Mi querida esposa está adentro.

Se retiraron el calzado antes de entrar. Llegaron directo a la mesa del comedor y se sentaron en los mullidos cojines. El anciano Kenji les ofreció té en unas antiguas tazas. Al centro de la mesa había trocitos de nueces.

Hanako se asomó por el panel que cubría parcialmente la cocina, saludó con una mano y volvió a desaparecer. Pocos minutos después comenzó a llevar los humeantes tazones de Tsukimi soba, el olor resultaba hogareño. Kenji la ayudó a llevar los utensilios y salsas.

' _Qué bueno verlos aquí'_ saludó la anciana, sonriendo.

' _Gracias por recibirnos'_ contestó Sakura devolviendo la sonrisa.

El joven Uchiha inhaló profundo, el olor de la comida distrayéndolo de la idea de activar el Sharingan para aprender el idioma de señas.

—Bueno, adelante, coman antes de que se enfríe — Kenji les hizo un ademán de invitación.

—Itadakimasu — murmuraron los dos shinobis.

Comieron con gusto, intercambiando breves historias de nuevo, Kenji se dedicó a hablar más por la presencia de Sasuke, traduciendo lo que su esposa agregaba. Les hablaron de su vida en la aldea y del padre de Shibuki, también de cómo el adolescente se había vuelto el líder de la aldea. Parecían realmente entusiasmados con el turismo que había llegado eventualmente a la aldea, siendo una pequeña región que solía evitarse por la intimidante presencia de los Jōnin. La anciana les preguntó acerca de la épica pelea de la que habían escuchado.

Los dos jóvenes parecieron ligeramente incómodos, no era información que pudieran compartir con cualquier persona. Si bien no se los habían prohibido _per se_ , tenían la certeza de que tampoco podrían hablarlo con absoluta libertad. Afortunadamente, la anciana lo entendió solo de ver sus expresiones.

Sakura compensó al contar algunas de sus misiones cuando eran Genins, describiendo las aventuras del equipo 7. Les habló de Naruto y su eterna rivalidad con Sasuke, de la personalidad informal de su sensei y cómo, después de todo, el equipo funcionaba muy bien.

A Sasuke no le pasó desapercibido el tinte de cariño con el que se expresaba de Naruto y de Kakashi, y muy por debajo el respeto ganado con las experiencias. El rubio Jinchūriki había tenido un desarrollo inimaginable como shinobi, y el veterano había demostrado una y otra vez ser uno de los ninjas más inteligentes y habilidosos de Konoha. Dio un sorbo a su té.

—Suena a un gran equipo — el anciano les sonrió.

Hanako observó con más detenimiento a los dos, con especial atención al Uchiha. Había notado el tensar de sus hombros a la mención del equipo del que formaba parte. La mujer no era ignorante de su historia, y no comprendía como a un criminal que estaba en el libro Bingo se le había otorgado perdón, no sólo eso sino el permitirle viajar con total libertad. Entrecerró los ojos, sorbiendo de su té. Depositó la taza en la mesa.

' _Y tú, joven, ¿qué piensas de tu aldea Konoha? ¿Volverás a voltearte contra los tuyos?_ Miró a Sakura, esperando a que le tradujera.

Kenji se inquietó ante la pregunta. A los ancianos les habían pedido investigar que el shinobi de la hoja no representara más una amenaza para Takigakure. Era una simple medida cautelar de su líder. Pero no esperaba que su esposa fuera tan directa.

Sakura inhaló profundamente, templándose.

—Hanako-san pregunta sobre lo que piensas de Konoha — trató de mantener su voz relajada, omitiendo lo último.

El oscuro ojo miró a la mujer, entrecerró un poco el párpado, seleccionando sus palabras. Terminó de cerrarlo mientras su índice seguía el contorno del plato donde estaba su taza.

—Protegeré Konoha hasta que muera — respondió con voz seria, tranquila.

' _Protegeré aquello que me es importante'_ pensó.

La pelirosa fue soltando poco a poco el aire que estaba conteniendo. La anciana miró al ninja por unos segundos antes de suavizar su expresión con una sonrisa.

' _Apuesto a que sí, muchacho'_ gesticuló. Sakura le asintió a su compañero a manera de interpretación.

La lluvia cayó con fuerza, sin dar aviso con una llovizna. El sonido del agua llenando el pacífico espacio. Los cuatro levantaron la mesa con aire despreocupado, la tensión desaparecida hacía rato. Sasuke y Sakura limpiaron los trastes sucios, turnándose entre lavar y acomodar.

La pareja dirigió a los huéspedes a sus habitaciones. Primero llegaron a la habitación de Sasuke, quien se despidió con un casto "buenas noches" antes de deslizar su puerta. A unos pasos estaba la habitación donde Sakura dormiría.

—Espero estar despierto para poder despedirlos. Si no me vieran, les deseo éxito en su misión. Fue muy agradable tenerlos aquí — el anciano sostuvo un momento la mano de Sakura entre las suyas. La soltó después de unos segundos.

—Les agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad, nos han hecho sentir muy bienvenidos, tanto en su hogar como en la aldea — habló con sinceridad, _casi_ segura de que Sasuke compartía el sentimiento.

' _Descansa bien, van a necesitarlo. Y nada de escabullirse con el otro'_ gesticuló, con fingida severidad, sólo para que la carcajada sonara ahogada en su garganta.

La joven sintió el calor quemarle en el cuello y las orejas. Negó con las manos, riéndose con vergüenza.

—Deja de incomodar a nuestra invitada, Hanako. Descanse señorita — se despidió mientras echaban a andar por el pasillo.

Sasuke desactivó su Sharingan, no necesitaba conocer el idioma para saber lo que la anciana había dicho. Sonrió ligeramente, un pequeño "hm" escapando de su garganta.

Observó la habitación; era sobria y minimalista, el tipo de habitación en el que se sentía más cómodo. Descolgó su bolsa táctica, dejándola a un lado de la cama mientras se sentaba en el colchón. Se quitó el guante con los dientes, seguido del chaleco. Desprendió el seguro de la correa de su katana, depositándola en la pared a un lado de la cama.

A pesar de la _muy_ diferente dinámica que había llevado en sus viajes, se encontró disfrutando de la variedad en compañía de Sakura. De haber estado solo, era muy probable que estuviera en algún bosque, comiendo una cena fría y poco apetecible, forzado a encontrar un refugio por la lluvia. Estar en una cama de verdad aunque fuera por una noche era un lujo que hasta ese momento no había considerado.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por el abrir y cerrar de la puerta en la habitación contigua, vino del lado que daba al extenso jardín. La lluvia apenas y permitía escuchar, no pudo detectar los pasos de su compañera. Se debatió cuatro segundos; dos para pensar en activar su kekkei genkai, dos para descartar la idea.

Se puso de pie, caminando hacia su puerta exterior. Cerró el ojo mientras deslizaba la madera. La ninja se encontraba sentada en el suelo, la misma lamparita que había utilizado con los enfermos entre sus dientes, concentrada en la lectura de un libro. Sasuke observó los esquemas de plantas en las hojas. Estaba tan ensimismada que no escuchó el abrir de su puerta, pero le tomó sólo unos segundos detectar su presencia. Lo volteó a ver, el haz de luz siguiendo el movimiento.

—Ssk… — pareció percatarse de la lámpara, la depositó en el lomo para no perder la página.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—Estoy tratando de formular un mejor antídoto, pero es muy complicado sin tener una muestra estudiada de la planta que utilizan.

—Los pergaminos que encontré estaban encriptados, en lo que pude leer no encontré nada acerca de un antídoto.

—Espero que Shizune haya enviado el equipo de recolección… — murmuró más para sí —. Necesito encontrar una combinación que contrarreste la necrosis.

Sasuke miró un momento a su compañera, la iluminación indirecta de la lámpara proyectando sombras extrañas en su rostro. Se acuclilló a su lado.

— ¿Has pensado en algo? — su negro ojo mirando al par verde.

—Tengo algunas opciones en mente, pero no podré probarlas más que _in situ._ Y no quiero tener que recurrir a eso — su ceño se frunció levemente, recordando la sensación de la intoxicación, de la muerte.

El Uchiha pareció recordar lo mismo, una sorda punzada chocó en su abdomen. Él también frunció el ceño.

Volteó hacia el jardín, la lluvia cayendo pesadamente sobre todo. La luz de las farolas apenas y llegaba al lugar, dándole un aspecto algo desolador. Regresó la mirada a su compañera, quien parecía dividida entre su atención a él y el retomar la investigación. Se le antojó extraño conocer esa faceta de Sakura, cuando se trataba de la medicina parecía transformarse en otra persona, confiriéndole una seriedad y atención de plomo. Era extraño, sí, pero había algo de ello que a Sasuke le parecía interesante.

Una sensación eléctrica bajó por su columna al recordar la absoluta concentración de su mirada cuando operó en el accidente del caballo.

—Procura descansar — le colocó una mano en el hombro. La piel se sintió suave y cálida bajo su mano áspera por el uso de la katana. Deslizó los dedos a medida que se levantaba.

La joven se quedó en silencio un momento, un cosquilleo permaneció en donde los dedos trazaron su camino. Su corazón se aceleró ligeramente.

—Descansa, Sasuke-kun — le sonrió discretamente.

—Buena noche — deslizó la puerta de su habitación.

Permaneció unos segundos parado, escuchando la lluvia y disfrutando de la calma de la antigua casa. Se sentó al borde de la cama, respirando profundamente. Un bostezo le hizo lagrimear un poco los ojos, se recostó mirando al techo. Levantó la mano y observó sus dedos, los frotó contra su pulgar.

Lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse dormido fue el abrir y cerrar de la puerta en la habitación contigua.

* * *

 **Un capítulo más tranquilo para variar.**

 **In case you're wondering, me di el tiempo de hacer un dibujo del personaje de Susumu. Agreguen al link de deviantart:**

 **lycanrello666/art/Susumu-763350582**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D. Hice un muy breve one-shot de KakaSaku por si los shipean. Pueden encontrarlo en mis historias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Cuando los dos shinobis de la hoja llegaron al portal, Susumu ya los esperaba.

—Buenos días, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san — saludó con una sonrisa.

La joven se sintió extraña con el honorífico, el shinobi apenas parecía más joven que ella. El ninja de Konoha se mostró inmutable.

—Sólo Sakura está bien, Susumu-kun — un tinte de vergüenza en su voz —. A fin de cuentas seremos compañeros en esta misión.

El shinobi de la Cascada se enderezó, pasándose una mano por un lado del rostro, el sonido de su barba raspando contra la palma.

—Muy bien, Sakura-chan — la miró con ojos color miel. Su postura más relajada.

—Vámonos — Sasuke comenzó la marcha.

Saltaron por los árboles, sus capas ondeando con el viento. Tardarían aproximadamente dos días, tres y medio máximo para llegar a la frontera con la Hierba bajo las peores condiciones.

— ¿Kusagakure ha informado algo? — la voz de Sasuke seria, profesional.

—No han avisado nada, ninguna persona sospechosa, ningún altercado con veneno. Nada.

Después de algunas horas de viaje se detuvieron a comer. De los pergaminos que otorgó Takigakure brotaron las raciones, venían separadas por secciones para evitar que apareciera todo de golpe. Era un meticuloso trabajo de sellado.

— ¿Es muy diferente Konoha comparada con la Cascada? — Susumu preguntó entre bocados.

Sasuke se encontraba recargado contra una roca, tenía los ojos cerrados. La pelirosa supo que no iba a contestar.

—Sí y no. El clima es mucho más húmedo aquí, y en Konoha cruza un río, aquí están alrededor de un lago. No recuerdo haber visto un árbol tan grande en nuestro territorio o en los alrededores. Pero la gente es animada y nos recibieron con gusto, en eso se parecen un poco.

—Eso es a raíz de la paz. La verdad es que antes no se tomaba muy bien la llegada de extranjeros, igual que en todos lados. Ya sabes, paranoia de espionaje y todo eso. Pero las cosas han cambiado, su amigo ha logrado algo enorme, ahora más turistas vienen y la historia de nuestra aldea se conoce mejor — sonrió, inseguro de que el comentario fuera el más apropiado.

Notó la cálida sonrisa de la joven, y la manera en la que su acompañante relajó su expresión perceptiblemente.

—Sí, Naruto tiene esa habilidad — la ninja cruzó una mirada con Sasuke; pareció asentirle con la mirada. Ambos pensaron en su jovial amigo.

Susumu parpadeó dos veces, incapaz de entender el intercambio.

Volvieron a guardar sus pergaminos y emprendieron la marcha. El clima era fresco y oscuras nubes se desplazaban con el viento. El shinobi de la Cascada les informó que no nevaría, pero sí habría lluvia torrencial y sería mejor buscar un lugar donde quedarse.

La precipitación estaba comenzando a caer cuando llegaron a una aldea ubicada entre los árboles. Estaba creciendo con el flujo de personas que visitaban la región. El Jōnin con perforaciones les explicó que ese lugar se había vuelto una parada estratégica, estando tan cerca de las fronteras con la Hierba, el país de la Tierra y el país del Fuego. En la entrada de la aldea un shinobi habló brevemente con su compatriota, simplemente anotaron sus nombres y motivo en una bitácora de visitas.

Caminaron bajo la lluvia a paso apresurado, las gotas cada vez caían más pesadas. Llegaron al portal de la posada, sus capas chorreando contra el suelo de madera. Un hombre de piel oscura los dirigió adentro, tomando sus mantos para colgarlos en un lugar detrás de una puerta. Poco después les pidió que se acercaran al mostrador.

—Tenemos dos habitaciones disponibles; una doble y una matrimonial — miraba un grueso libro de pasta café.

—Las tomaremos — el shinobi de la Cascada entregó un documento sellado al hombre, era una petición (orden) de Shibuki para otorgar alojamiento a los tres ninjas.

El recepcionista permaneció inmutable. Después asintió con la cabeza, colocando un sello en la esquina indicada del documento y su firma. Serviría para que después enviaran los fondos correspondientes a la posada. Con amabilidad les hizo un ademán para que lo siguieran.

A la kunoichi le pareció curiosa la manera sumamente cortés del hombre en una posada de viaje que no parecía tan lujosa. Estaba pensando cómo se repartirían las habitaciones cuando les entregó las llaves, indicándoles los números. Hizo una inclinación antes de retirarse.

Los tres shinobis se quedaron parados en el pasillo. Susumu parecía el más inquieto de todos, habló primero.

— Podemos primero planear la estrategia.

Los dos jóvenes de Konoha lo miraron, asintieron satisfechos con la propuesta. Entraron a la habitación, era modesta pero amplia. Las dos camas se encontraban a un paso de distancia una con otra, en un rincón había una mesa y dos cojines, una sencilla cajonera a un lado de una cama. Al dos pasos del otro colchón la puerta del baño.

Dejaron sus mochilas a un costado de la entrada principal. Al otro extremo de la habitación, pegada a la pared, había una entrada de acceso a la habitación contigua.

Sasuke se acercó a la puerta que daba al pasillo, evocando su chakra en la mano. Un pequeño sello marcó el borde de madera, apenas visible de lejos.

—No nos escucharán — regresó a la mesita, se sentó en un cojín.

— Por favor — Susumu le hizo un ademán a Sakura para que tomara asiento en el acolchado restante. Él se sentó sobre el suelo de madera.

—Gracias — murmuró la joven.

El shinobi de la Cascada desplegó un mapa en la mesita, indicándoles la ubicación actual en la que se encontraban.

—Los cuerpos de las patrullas se encontraron aquí y aquí — señaló dos puntos con unos pequeños cubos de metal, los colocó cerca de la frontera, había unos metros de separación entre los lugares —. Estamos a casi dos días, aproximadamente. Me informaron que podemos encontrarnos con aguanieve o nevadas ligeras.

— ¿Inteligencia no ha informado nada? — la joven miró al Jōnin.

—No, ninguna de las aldeas ha cruzado información. Hay algo que también me dijo Shibuki-sama, está pensando en enviar una solicitud de investigación para ti — el ninja la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —. Esperará a que nos reportemos de vuelta para hablar contigo, quiere que analices en el laboratorio el veneno con el que mataron a nuestros shinobis. Eso en caso de conseguir una muestra.

Sakura se tomó la barbilla con los dedos, sopesando la solicitud. Entrecerró los ojos y pensó en rechazarla. Sasuke la miró con un ojo parcialmente abierto.

—No podré asistirlos, Susumu-kun. Tenemos órdenes del Hokage y primero debemos reportarnos con él. Espero que entiendas, son cuestiones políticas — utilizó un tono despreocupado para restarle importancia.

Asintió en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos. Conocía bien los malabares que debían hacerse cuando otras aldeas y países de involucraban en asuntos internos.

—Muy bien, por lo pronto nos ceñiremos al plan, iremos cerca de la frontera con la Tierra hasta llegar al puesto de avanzada.

—Debo advertirte, por ningún motivo debes dejar que te hieran con ese veneno — su tono fue más severo de lo que le hubiera gustado.

— ¿Tan malo es? — el hombre apretó un poco su agarre en los brazos.

—Es peor de lo que piensas.

Sasuke escuchaba el intercambio, frunció más el ceño ante el recuerdo del envenenamiento.

—Sakura — se puso de pie con agilidad.

Caminó hacia la puerta corrediza que llevaba al patio exterior, estaba en el extremo contrario de la habitación, en escuadra a la puerta que conectaba al cuarto contiguo.

—Discúlpanos — la pelirosa se puso de pie, siguiendo a su compañero.

El shinobi de la Cascada tensó ligeramente los hombros, pero inhaló profundo y los relajó de vuelta. Era normal que desconfiaran de él, era especialmente notorio con el Uchiha. Después de todo, el renegado no era conocido por los mejores motivos. Sí, era emocionante compartir misión con dos celebridades ninja, pero Susumu no podía evitar sentir que estaba de más, era más palpable cuando los dos jóvenes de la Hoja se entendían sin necesidad de cruzar palabras.

Llegar a cooperar con un equipo distinto siempre era incómodo al principio, los shinobis trabajaban en grupos y establecían estrategias y coordinación alrededor de esa dinámica. Que un extraño llegara significaba que el restante de los integrantes se adaptaran sobre la marcha, muchas veces provocando malentendidos o situaciones más riesgosas.

' _Qué más da'_ pensó.

Los dos ninjas de Konoha se alejaron unos pasos de la habitación, parándose en medio del jardín interior de la posada. Había una banca pero ninguno pensó en tomar asiento.

La pelirosa miró la expresión de su compañero, apenas más tensa de lo normal.

— ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun? — se cruzó de brazos.

—Creo que Orochimaru podría saber algo — su mano descansando en la katana.

—Sí, también lo había pensado — miró hacia arriba, las ahora minúsculas gotas de agua cayendo sobre su rostro.

—Preguntaré a Suigetsu o Karin — hizo un sello con la mano, hubo un cosquilleo de chakra en su garganta.

Silbó, utilizando una frecuencia inaudible para llamar a su halcón. El ave apareció después de unos segundos, silenciosa como siempre, se posó en la mano de Sasuke.

Los dos caminaron a un área techada, escribió una breve nota y la depositó en el soporte especial de la pata. El halcón emprendió el vuelo, fundiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿De verdad Orochimaru te diría algo si tuviera información? — preguntó con desconfianza. El tercer Sannin no era una figura especialmente agradable en sus recuerdos.

—Lo hará — el joven cerró el ojo, su tono impasible.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo…? — Sakura movió la cabeza, señalando el cuarto.

El Uchiha la observó de reojo, una tenue irritación se instaló en su esternón; no le agradaba la idea de compartir habitación con un shinobi extraño, y le agradaba todavía menos que _ella_ compartiera habitación con dicho shinobi.

—Yo me quedaré con él.

La ninja reprimió una exhalación de resignación. No tendría caso persuadirlo.

—Muy bien — se limitó a contestar.

Entraron a la habitación. Susumu se encontraba sentado todavía, no llevaba puesta la hitai-ate, ya había guardado el mapa y los pequeños cubos de metal. Los observó un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

—Saldremos mañana después del desayuno — Sasuke permaneció recargado a un lado de la puerta del jardín.

Sakura tomó su pesada mochila del suelo, decidida a repasar nuevamente sus anotaciones.

—Buenas noches — se despidió de los dos antes de deslizar su puerta.

—Descansa, Sakura-chan. Nos veremos por la mañana — el alto hombre le dedicó una sonrisa amable, ella le correspondió antes de cerrar.

El joven Uchiha se sentó en el borde de su cama, quitándose el guante con los dientes. Soltó el broche del soporte y dejó la katana a un lado, al alcance de la mano. Se retiró el chaleco con parsimonia y aflojó los botones superiores de su camisa, recostándose sobre el mullido colchón.

Después de tantos meses viajando, la suavidad de una cama le resultaba extrañamente incómoda. Cerró los ojos, llevándose la mano al nacimiento del cabello, se rascó un momento, tratando de relajar la tensión instintiva que sentía con la presencia del shinobi a su lado.

—Sé que no confías en mí, Sasuke Uchiha. Pero puedo asegurarte que no planeo nada contra ustedes — el hombre lo miraba con el rostro volteado, sentado en el borde de su propia cama, las marcas pintadas en su rostro confiriendo una profundidad amenazante a sus claros ojos.

Sasuke entreabrió los ojos, sintiéndose extrañado al escuchar su nombre completo. La postura del shinobi de la Cascada era relajada, contrastando con la seriedad en su voz. Su tono solía ser mucho más desinteresado en el viaje.

—Takigakure agradece su cooperación, y conocemos a fondo tu situación. Queremos ayudar — suavizó su expresión.

Una parte de él comprendía muy bien el actuar del Uchiha, la historia de Itachi no era desconocida, y la masacre había llegado a oídos de todos a pesar de los intentos de Konoha por ocultarlo. Pero su instinto también le impedía bajar completamente la guardia, podía detectar el poder del ninja renegado y la duda de sus acciones era consecuencia inevitable de su pasado criminal.

—Hn — contestó después de varios segundos. Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Sopesó las palabras de su acompañante, admitir gratitud no era parte de su personalidad, y el evocar su pasado lo afrontaba contra sentimientos de culpa e ira. Sin embargo entendía bien la desconfianza en su persona, era su recordatorio constante de sus errores, de sus demonios. Era el peso con el que cargaría durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para redimirse, el peso que estaba _dispuesto_ a cargar con tal de proteger sus recién recuperados lazos.

Escuchó el roce de telas cuando su vecino de cama se cubrió con las sábanas. Se quedó meditabundo, sin mover un solo músculo. El sonido de la lluvia había desaparecido, el clima era templado y agradable. Un tenue resplandor le indicó que su compañera seguía despierta, probablemente leyendo su libro de botánica.

Se quedó dormido, una minúscula sonrisa estirando su comisura derecha.

Los ninjas estaban trotando a paso veloz por el camino, el viento era frío y olía a humedad, el pronóstico de aguanieve cada vez era más creíble.

Sakura tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta que el shinobi de Takigakure se había detenido. Desaceleró el paso, mirando hacia atrás, Sasuke aminoró su velocidad al notar el cambio. El hombre estaba raspando la corteza de un árbol, la shinobi sintió un nudo en el estómago, estaba a punto de correr hacia él cuando se levantó y la alcanzó. Lo miró con interrogación.

—Disculpen, cuando salgo en misiones suelo recolectar plantas medicinales que no encuentro fácilmente en la aldea — su tono avergonzado. Reanudaron la marcha.

El Uchiha evitó un resoplido de irritación por la pausa. Sakura lo miró con interés.

— ¿Conoces de herbolaria?

Un sutil rubor ascendió por el cuello de Susumu.

—Sí, mi abuela ha sido curandera durante muchos años. Las recolecto para ella, pero he aprendido con el tiempo — una sonrisa tímida estiró sus labios, como si lo hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura.

— ¿Qué fue lo que recolectaste? — lo miró con brillantes ojos esmeralda, su curiosidad permeando en su voz.

—Pulmonaria, solía crecer mucho en el bosque alrededor de la aldea, pero con la creciente población el bosque se ha contaminado y se deben recorrer varios kilómetros para encontrarla — le extendió la muestra a la pelirosa.

—Sí, es una planta delicada — la acercó a su nariz para inhalar el aroma; olía a tierra húmeda y tenía un ligero tinte amargo por crecer en corteza —. En Konoha se deben caminar aproximadamente tres horas para conseguirla.

Sasuke cambió ligeramente de dirección para corregir, viró hacia el suroeste para alcanzar la frontera con el País de la Tierra. Estaba escuchando la conversación de sus compañeros, una incómoda sensación instalada en su abdomen, se encontraba inusualmente irritado.

Los dos shinobis estaban tan ensimismados en su conversación de plantas que por poco chocan entre sí al notar la señal de alto del Uchiha.

Había desenvainado parcialmente su katana, un ANBU se encontraba en posición defensiva a unos metros. El Jōnin de las perforaciones reconoció la máscara, se acercó.

—El gran Árbol me observa — el ANBU dijo en voz alta.

—Porque un pájaro salió del nido — contestó Susumu.

Después de tres segundos el especialista envainó su cuchillo. El improvisado equipo se relajó.

—Síganme — el ninja con rostro de mono los dirigió por un espacio abierto. A unos metros se encontraba una construcción de madera, era el puesto de avanzada.

Continuaron caminando, alejándose unos seis metros de la estructura.

—La primera patrulla fue encontrada aquí — el enmascarado les mostró el área —. No hay señales de lucha ni de esfuerzo, sólo las marcas donde los shinobis se arrastraron antes de morir. No encontramos kunais, flechas, ni residuos de ningún tipo.

Sasuke observó con atención, la lluvia había borrado la sangre y el olor del lugar, dejando sólo las atenuadas marcas de los cuerpos, la hierba alrededor tenía un color pardo anormal. Miró hacia los árboles cercanos; el más próximo se encontraba a unos 4 metros, perfectamente al alcance de un lanzamiento.

Subió y vio desde la rama el área donde estaba el resto del grupo, tomó una shuriken y la arrojó justo en el origen de los vestigios. Saltó y se agachó para tomarla de regreso.

—Debió ser una de esas bombas de gas — miró a su compañera, ella le asintió en respuesta.

—Mató las plantas alrededor —se acuclilló, arrancando un puñado de hierbas; no mantuvieron su forma, convirtiéndose en una pasta húmeda y pegajosa sobre su negro guante.

El ANBU les indicó el camino a donde emboscaron a la segunda patrulla, trotaron en silencio durante algunos minutos.

Las fuertes pisadas aún marcaban el suelo a pesar de las condiciones del clima. Era fácil distinguir el caos en el rastro, dos shinobis habían muerto en el lugar, mientras que uno logró alcanzar el lindero de un puente que se elevaba sobre un acantilado, al fondo un río arrastraba rocas con su crecido caudal. No pudo alcanzar el otro lado.

—No se encontró el kunai con el que los hirieron, por lo que me informaron ya conocen el reporte forense.

El joven de la Cascada se acercó a las marcas, evitando pisarlas. No advirtió nada fuera de lo común. Se acercó a la línea de árboles donde el bosque volvía a cerrarse. El ataque podría haber provenido de cualquiera. Subió a una de las ramas, observando donde estaban sus compañeros.

Miró en varias direcciones, analizando el entorno. Notó un pequeño brote roto, saltó a otro árbol y se acuclilló.

— ¡Hey! Alguien lánceme un kunai — gritó al grupo.

El joven Uchiha lanzó con precisión un filoso cuchillo ninja, Susumu lo esquivó con agilidad, volteando para observar la trayectoria. La hoja se enterró en un tronco unos metros detrás, sus perforaciones se tocaron entre sí con el salto.

Muy cerca del kunai enterrado estaba la marca de otro, pero no había ningún cuchillo en la base del árbol. Siguió con la mirada la dirección de la trayectoria, descubrió otra rama partida a varios metros. Sonrió con satisfacción, era muy poco, pero era algo.

— Encontré algo — aterrizó con suavidad en el claro antes del puente —. Parece que se dirigió a la frontera con del Fuego.

La pelirosa entrecerró los ojos, lo más prudente sería informar al Sexto para movilizar a las patrullas fronterizas. Se metió dos dedos a la boca y silbó en dos tonos, un ave mensajera apareció un minuto después. Escribió un breve mensaje informando la probable trayectoria de escape, eso sería suficiente para alertar a las unidades que vigilaban la división territorial.

—Sigamos el rastro — Sasuke caminó en la dirección de donde emergió el shinobi de la Cascada. Encontró la rama rota casi de inmediato.

Comenzaron a correr, siguiendo la ruta que les pareció más probable. Los rastros eran tenues, y hubo varias ocasiones en las que les pareció haberlo perdido. La dirección cambió, por poco pasaron por alto la mellada en la corteza de un árbol, causada por impulsarse con demasiada fuerza. Se volvían a dirigir a la Aldea Oculta en la Hierba.

Se alejaron del trayecto hacia el Fuego y traspasaron la frontera de la Hierba, los tres detectaron la presencia de los ninjas que patrullaban el límite territorial. Se detuvieron para evitar un problema, ansiosos por la cacería interrumpida.

— Entraron sin autorización, no hagan movimientos bruscos mientras se lleva a cabo el registro — un ninja con los labios pintados de negro les ordenó.

Dos shinobis más se acercaron a ellos, sus posturas tensas.

—Tenemos una carta de la Aldea Oculta en la Cascada, firmada por Shibuki-sama. Avisaron con anticipación sobre nuestra entrada — el Jōnin con perforaciones sacó una carta sellada.

El hombre de la Hierba se acercó, casi se la arrebató de la mano. Abrió el sello sin delicadeza y leyó el contenido, su gesto molesto.

—Tch — les hizo un ademán a sus compañeros —. Tendrán que acompañarnos hasta que corroboremos la información.

Los tres foráneos permanecieron inmutables por la hostilidad. Corrieron al ritmo que impusieron sus "anfitriones". Varios minutos después llegaron a la capital de la Hierba.

Atravesaron el portal, detectando la presencia de más ninjas que los vigilaban, escondidos entre los edificios y los árboles. El Uchiha reprimió su instinto de evocar el Sharingan, ponderando qué consecuencias podría traerles.

Los dirigieron hasta un viejo edificio, una vez dentro el hombre de labios pintados se acercó.

—Tendrán que entregar su armas antes de ver al embajador — su tono demandante y soberbio.

Los tres reaccionaron casi de inmediato, su inquietud creció con cada segundo. El aire se sentía denso.

— ¿Es absolutamente necesario? — la pelirosa preguntó con el tono más diplomático que pudo evocar.

—Nadie ve al embajador si va armado.

El Uchiha miró con fijeza al hombre, su expresión estoica pero su mirada pesada. El shinobi de la Hierba comenzó a incomodarse.

—No te conviene tener esa actitud aquí — le dijo con desdén.

El negro ojo lo continuó taladrando. Susumu estaba seguro que se desencadenaría una pelea cuando un hombre entró a la habitación.

—No será necesario. Son aliados — su tono fue frío y cortés, un tono muy bien entrenado.

Le hizo un ademán a los ninjas, despidiéndolos. El hombre de labios pintados le entregó la carta antes de salir.

Sakura reprimió una exhalación de alivio cuando los ninjas abandonaron el recinto. Retiró el chakra de sus nudillos.

Siguieron al hombre a una habitación amplia, estaba decorada con cuadros de paisajes, asumieron que eran de la región. Una alfombra amortiguó sus pasos hasta llegar a una escalón, ahí se encontraba un cojín ornamentado en donde el hombre esperó. Una menuda mujer les colocó al frente uno para cada quién. El embajador no se arrodilló hasta que los tres ninjas tomaron su lugar.

—Disculparán el trato. Me informaron que su entrada fue algo precipitada en la frontera — tomó asiento, acomodando sus prendas con parsimonia, extendió la petición que Susumu había entregado al shinobi de la Hierba —. Así que están buscando a un asesino. Shibuki-sama me informó del… inconveniente.

El Jōnin de la Cascada permaneció inmutable, se mordió la lengua para evitar un comentario problemático.

—Tendrán permiso temporal para permanecer en Kusagakure hasta que encuentren lo necesario para su investigación, informaré a Takigakure acerca de su llegada, serán acomodados de ser necesario — el hombre era un diplomático hecho y derecho, suficientemente educado para que su soberbia no fuera tan obvia.

A ninguno de los tres les agradó en absoluto. Sakura y Sasuke estaban conscientes de que la Aldea Oculta en la Hierba era aliada de Konohagakure, pero su trato con su gente fue durante el examen Chunnin y la tercia era el equipo liderado por Orochimaru. El Uchiha había combatido contra ninjas de Kusa, pero fueron enfrentamientos cortos e insuficientes para determinar sus características personales. Por lo que podían apreciar, todavía no se prestaban para la paz.

— ¿Tienen algún tipo de información que facilite nuestra investigación? — el hombre con perforaciones utilizó el mismo tono cordial y frío.

A la pelirosa le llamó la atención la manera en la que podía modificar su voz y cargarla de intención, cuando normalmente su tono era jovial y despreocupado.

—No. No hemos podido hacernos de información relevante — el hombre alzó las cejas —. Tendrán que investigar por su cuenta.

Sasuke se preguntó qué clase de guerra política podría desencadenar el utilizar un genjutsu contra el embajador. Reprimió un resoplido al pensar en la absurda vulnerabilidad del hombre.

—Muy bien, si es todo lo que necesitan informar, les pediré que inicien su búsqueda de inmediato. Procuraremos ayudarlos si es necesario — su tono ligeramente desdeñoso.

Sakura advirtió un espamo en los nudillos de la mano izquierda.

Inclinaron la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para no ser descorteses, Sasuke no se movió de su lugar, ganándose una mirada irritada del embajador. Se levantaron y salieron del pesado lugar.

Sin decir nada se dirigieron a las afueras de la aldea, no se preocuparon en pedir alojamiento en un hotel. Podrían estar en una misión pero los ninjas tenían su orgullo. Preferirían mil veces dormir sobre una piedra antes que aceptar ayuda de un líder tan odioso.

Se alejaron unos kilómetros a paso veloz, lo suficiente para que la absurda presencia de los ninjas vigilantes los dejara en paz. Fueron exactamente dos kilómetros y setecientos cincuenta metros antes de notar su ausencia.

—Kusa nunca me ha gustado — Susumu murmuró, la irritación presente en su voz.

—Algunas aldeas permanecen recelosas aún en estos tiempos — la kunoichi depositó su mochila en el suelo.

—Lo que me parece increíble es que a ustedes los traten así — miró a los dos ninjas de Konoha —. En mi aldea no habríamos tenido ningún problema, y apuesto a que en la suya tampoco.

—Tenemos que buscar un lugar donde dormir — Sasuke cambió el tema.

—Yo puedo ayudar con eso — el shinobi de la Cascada removió en su mochila, sacó un pergamino de tamaño mediano —. Acabo de comprar este prototipo, nos lo mostró un ingeniero de Kirigakure, diseñado especialmente para la lluvia. No lo saqué en territorio de Taki porque tenemos la solicitud Shibuki-sama.

El hombre caminó a un espacio más protegido del viento y extendió el pergamino, presionó los dedos contra el sello. Las marcas de tinta brillaron antes de que una voluta de humo ascendiera, disipándose sobre una tienda de campaña de color verde oscuro. Tendría una capacidad para alojar cómodamente a cuatro personas, y unas seis apretujadas. Por encima una tela de una tonalidad ligeramente más oscura cubría el techo. El joven de la Cascada tomó la cuerda de una esquina, clavando una larga estaca contra el suelo, repitió el procedimiento con las otras tres.

Sasuke miró con curiosidad el ingenioso invento. No estaba al tanto de que existieran invocaciones para accesorios de campismo, pero la idea le pareció muy práctica, y algo tardía considerando que las guerras habían llegado a su fin.

—Tengo que conseguirme una de esas — Sakura rodeó la casa de campaña, sonriendo ante la idea de no tener que mojarse bajo la helada lluvia.

—El ingeniero nos dio una demostración práctica, se metió dentro mientras un asistente escupía agua directamente, luego nos permitió entrar para corroborar que seguía completamente seca — se pasó la mano por una mejilla, frotando la aspereza de la barba.

Una estela de luz iluminó un instante el bosque, la pelirosa apenas estaba comenzando a contar cuando el trueno aterrizó con enorme fuerza, arrancando una exclamación del shinobi de la Cascada, Sasuke había llevado por instinto su mano a la espada, a Sakura le picaron las palmas de las manos.

Susumu les hizo un ademán para que entraran a la casa de campaña, la kunoichi tomó su mochila y se agachó para entrar en el refugio, colocó su equipaje al medio mientras se sentaba con las piernas entrecruzadas. Desde su posición alcanzaba a ver el perfil agachado del Jōnin de Takigakure, sus claros ojos resaltando contra las líneas negras; estaba mirando a Sasuke. Sakura se acercó a la entrada de la casa de campaña.

— ¿No quieres entrar? — el ninja le preguntó a Sasuke.

El Uchiha miró a su compañero de viaje, su gesto era amable mientras que el de él mismo era serio. Era cierto que se sentía menos alerta en su presencia, pero seguía siendo un desconocido y no le agradaba el hecho de compartir un espacio tan pequeño. Se preguntó cómo Sakura podía confiar tan pronto.

Una punzada se clavó en su estómago al pensar en ello, su ceño se movió, juntando un poco sus cejas.

' _No seas estúpido'_ pensó, cerró los ojos.

Estaba muy consciente del físico y la envergadura del hombre de la Cascada, tal vez _muy_ consciente. Era seguro que Sakura también lo notara. No pudo evitar la irritación que empezó a subir por su garganta.

Entonces miró la cabellera rosa que asomaba por la casa de campaña. Observó los ojos esmeraldas ver primero al Jōnin para luego mirarlo a él. Los dos pequeños músculos en su mandíbula se apretaron.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿no vas a entrar? Está empezando a llover — la voz flotó en sus oídos. Entonces notó los pequeños impactos de las gotas en su cabello y capa.

Susumu lo miraba con ojos entrecerrados, su sonrisa más discreta. Parecía estar evaluándolo.

Sasuke se sintió inquieto, su ceño marcado. Sopesó seriamente la idea de abrir un portal y regresar en unas horas. Descartó la idea después de unos segundos y caminó hacia la casa de campaña.

Sakura estaba a punto de sonreír cuando notó la expresión de su compañero, estaba _visiblemente_ molesto, lo cual en estándares de Sasuke eran malas noticias. Frunció un poco el ceño, tratando de atinar la razón de su actitud. Mientras la alta figura pasaba a su lado para tomar un lugar en el extremo, cruzó una mirada con Susumu, él le respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

El shinobi de Takigakure cerró el refugio después de entrar, quedando en el extremo derecho. Se había colocado la mochila en el hueco de sus piernas entrecruzadas, recargándose en ella con los codos. La pelirosa estaba con las piernas encogidas, recargando los antebrazos en las rodillas. El Uchiha estaba en posición de loto, se había desprendido la katana y la tenía recargada horizontal en los muslos.

La joven entonces recordó la proximidad que podían tener los shinobis de Kusa, extendió una mano mientras realizaba un sello con la otra, una pequeña marca apareció en la tela próxima a su mano. Aprovechó la energía para colocar una trampa genjutsu en el refugio, cerciorándose de que no se activara con el chakra de sus acompañantes.

—No podrán escucharnos así — rebuscó en su mochila y desplegó el mapa en el suelo —. En cuanto se retire la lluvia podemos avanzar por la frontera con Iwa, buscaremos información en pequeños poblados o aldeas.

Susumu tenía el rostro recargado en la mano izquierda, extendió el brazo derecho para señalar el mapa, la línea de su cicatriz moviéndose con ello.

—Es probable que tengamos que entrar hasta Amegakure, sería un buen escondite si lograran traspasar la seguridad — el joven extendió el índice de la mano en su rostro, tocando el borde de la estaca en su oreja.

—También lo pensé. Tendríamos que informar al Rokudaime antes de entrar ahí, sólo para hacerle saber de la infiltración porque no nos permitirán pasar fácilmente, y no tenemos tiempo para enviar una petición y esperar a que nos concedan acceso — Sakura trató de pensar en otra estrategia, miró de reojo al Uchiha; seguía en su misma posición, la mano descansando sobre la saya de la katana.

—Será mejor recuperar fuerzas mientras pasa la lluvia. Descansen ustedes, los despertaré en dos horas — sus ojos viajaron de la pelirosa al pelinegro y de regreso.

—De acuerdo, gracias Susumu-kun. Será mejor que comas algo — la ninja miró a su compañero de Konoha —. Estarás más cómodo si te recuestas, Sasuke-kun.

El iris negro como ala de cuervo se asomó detrás del párpado entreabierto, su mirada fue distante pero la sostuvo suficiente rato para saber que el shinobi quería decirle algo, probablemente no frente al ninja de Taki.

Asintió apenas perceptiblemente y se recostó, la amplia capa le sirvió para conservar el calor. Se quedó boca arriba, inquieta con la presencia de ambos hombres. Cada uno tenía características atractivas, y el compartir el espacio tan confinado amenazaba con provocarle una epistaxis repentina, a pesar de ello su mente se regocijó muy por dentro.

' _Shannaro'_ pensó, y no pudo evitar un resoplido de humor escapara de su nariz. Se cubrió los ojos con un antebrazo.

El shinobi de Taki la miró con curiosidad. Aún le provocaba cierta ansiedad el estar con dos de los más famosos shinobis de la guerra, pero eso no le impedía apreciar la belleza de su compañera. Había sido muy, _muy_ cuidadoso de evitar que fuera notorio, no estaba seguro de la relación que podía tener con el joven frente a él.

Lo que sí había notado era el trato distante del Uchiha (trato que no parecía molestarse en disimular) para con los dos, y en general no parecía una persona interesada en nada.

Se debatió un momento en preguntarle si pensaba dormir, por su respiración se daba cuenta que estaba despierto. Prefirió quedarse callado.

Tomó una barra proteica y la comió en silencio.

Sasuke se concentró en el sonido de la lluvia, podía sentir a su espalda la frialdad del ambiente, pero dentro del refugio el calor se estaba concentrando, ofreciendo una agradable temperatura. Cerca de su rodilla percibía la sutil calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de Sakura. Escuchó el ruido de la envoltura en el otro extremo pero no abrió los ojos.

El shinobi de Taki en ningún momento había sido descortés, y los trataba con la familiaridad de un camarada de pelea.

Pero algo le irritaba de él.

Le irritaba la manera en la que le sonreía, y como _ella_ le sonreía de vuelta.

Le irritaban las conversaciones banales que desplegaban entre ellos.

Definitivamente _algo_ le molestaba.

El joven Uchiha respiró profundo, no era propio de él dejarse llevar por sus emociones, no después de todo lo que eso provocó durante tantos años. Además, su compañera siempre era amigable con todos, por lo menos cortés si era el caso. ¿Por qué esto era diferente?

Apretó un poco el agarre en la saya de la katana.

' _Es tu culpa'_

Una punzada le latió en la sien.

Nunca había sido claro con Sakura, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Las experiencias de su viaje se transformaron en algo muy diferente a lo que esperaba con su compañía, cuando el Uchiha ni siquiera se detuvo a ponderar la idea de que ella estuviera con él.

Le produjo una sensación extraña de vulnerabilidad, porque ya se había acostumbrado a la constante soledad, a sólo ver por sí mismo todo el tiempo.

Abrió apenas el párpado y la vio.

Era muy probable que la kunoichi hubiera tratado de olvidarlo, era muy probable que hubiera conocido a otros. Y habría sido consecuencia directa de su actuar con ella. El pensamiento de su compañera saliendo con alguien más le supo ácido.

' _Tardaste demasiado en corresponder'_

De pronto le pareció imposible permanecer en el refugio.

Tomó su katana y colocó el seguro en la correa, fijándola a su lado. Sin decir nada estiró la mano y empezó a abrir el cierre de la casa de campaña.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — Sakura se incorporó con los codos.

Susumu permaneció en su lugar, muy quieto.

El alto joven salió del refugio, la frialdad de las gotas templando su mente, empezó a caminar.

La presión en su hombro fue gentil, pero era un agarre de hierro, lo detuvo en seco. Un escalofrío le bajó por la columna.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — la voz fue suave pero firme.

El pelinegro volteó el cuerpo parcialmente, su cabello completamente mojado con la lluvia. Las gotas caían pesadamente sobre los dos.

—Voy a una guarida de Orochimaru, quizás consiga información — su tono neutral.

Los orbes esmeralda lo analizaron por varios segundos, la mirada entrecerrada, cautelosa.

El agarre aflojó un poco su presión.

Y Sasuke se encontró deseando que volviera a ser igual de fuerte.

—Iré contigo — retiró la mano de su hombro.

El Uchiha se permitió mirar hacia la casa de campaña, el shinobi de Taki no había cambiado de posición pero se le veía listo para intervenir. Regresó la mirada a su compañera, una sensación extraña en su abdomen bajo debido a su pensamiento inadvertido respecto a la mano en su hombro.

—No es necesario. Los veré en la frontera con Amegakure — comenzó a voltear de nuevo.

Sakura apretó los puños, el chakra llegando inevitablemente a sus nudillos, a sus dedos.

— ¿No fue por eso que enviaste la carta? — trató de razonar, ignorando la punzada de tristeza en su esternón.

—Así es más rápido — terminó de perfilarse.

De nuevo, con un vacío doloroso en su ser, se limitó a ver su espalda hasta que desapareció.

Y a pesar de todos los sucesos del viaje, no se molestó en voltear _ni una sola vez._

' _Dale tiempo'_ las palabras de su sensei atravesaron su mente justo a tiempo.

Aflojó los puños, sin abandonar completamente la tensión. La lluvia la enfrió un poco, ayudándole a despejar la mente.

Una profunda melancolía reptó por sus venas.

Regresó al refugio, desprendiendo los botones de la capa en el camino. Se las arregló para colgar la prenda debajo del techo de la casa de campaña. Sacudió su cabello antes de entrar.

El calor del interior se le antojó agradable contra la templada piel. Se sentó en el lugar que había tomado inicialmente, de su mochila sacó una pequeña toalla y se frotó los húmedos mechones de cabello.

Fue consciente de la mirada de su compañero de Takigakure pero no estaba lista para las preguntas.

Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

Y confundida.

¿Qué había pasado? La pelirosa se devanó el cerebro tratando de dilucidar una respuesta. Estaba segura que había hecho progresos con Sasuke durante el viaje, varias experiencias se lo indicaban. No era justo que volviera a irse de nuevo, no ahora que ella lo _acompañaba._

' _Quizás no quiere a nadie, no necesita a nadie'_

El vacío en su estómago se profundizó. No era una posibilidad remota. Tal vez el daño emocional que Sasuke sufrió lo había dejado en un punto irreversible.

' _¿Por qué le es tan fácil irse?'_ pensó con amargura.

Un dolor detrás de sus ojos, tan familiar, viajó por sus nervios ópticos con suficiente intensidad para hacerla recular. Inhaló profundo y cerró los párpados con fuerza, previniendo el brotar de las lágrimas.

' _No, no sucederá. Golpeaste a una diosa en la cabeza, no volverás a llorar por esto'_ se repitió mentalmente. Casi pudo sentir su puño impactando la dura cabeza de Kaguya.

Una cálida mano le tocó el hombro, vacilante al principio, sólo para darle un confortante apretón momentos después. La joven enderezó la espalda por reacción, frenando el reflejo de apartarlo con un manotazo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la comprensiva mirada de su compañero de Takigakure.

El hombre pareció a punto de decir algo pero apretó la mandíbula, pequeños músculos sobresaliendo en su quijada.

La retiró pasados unos segundos.

— ¿Es complicado? — preguntó con voz baja, grave.

La joven soltó un resoplido resignado, casi con sorna.

—Complicado es quedarse corto — contestó, colocando las manos sobre sus brazos.

Permanecieron en silencio, el sonido de la lluvia llenando el espacio. Sakura removió en su mochila, volviendo a sacar el tomo de herbolaria médica. Necesitaba distraerse un momento.

—Tal vez es lo mejor, puede que consiga más información que nosotros — abrió el pesado libro.

Susumu se percató del endurecimiento en la verde mirada, reemplazando la tristeza (decepción) con concentración absoluta.

' _Cada quien tiene sus mecanismos'_

— ¿Has hecho algún avance? — preguntó mientras observaba de lejos las ilustraciones de las plantas y sus partes.

—No tanto como quisiera — respondió con voz baja.

El Jōnin se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo los trazos que la pelirosa escribía a velocidad en una pequeña libreta. No entendía bien las fórmulas que utilizaba, su propio conocimiento era mucho más empírico que técnico.

—No me tocó ver los cadáveres de mis compañeros, pero escuché que fue terrible — recargó el rostro en una mano.

La médica se detuvo un momento, prosiguió con sus anotaciones.

—Fuiste afortunado entonces — lo miró a los ojos, manteniendo el lápiz contra el papel todavía —. No tienes idea.

Susumu sintió los tendones de su cuello apretarse ante la intensa mirada. Tal vez no era el mejor tema de conversación, pero la respuesta pareció disparar su interés. Había escuchado el breve relato que Sakura narró a Shibuki, y la imagen mental del grupo muerto no fue para nada agradable, pero sabía que era una descripción breve modificada para oídos de un líder, no para oídos más atentos o especializados.

— ¿Te importaría explicarme? — su curiosidad ganando.

Sakura siguió escribiendo, sin mostrar atención ante la pregunta. El ninja estaba a punto de resignarse cuando la vio dejar el lápiz en el lomo de la libreta, cerró el libro con la libreta en medio y los dejó a un lado.

—Nunca he tratado con una toxina igual, reacciona principalmente contra las mucosas del cuerpo, pero si su vía de entrada es una cortada también interactúa con las células epiteliales y conectivas. Por eso la supuración en las heridas de los shinobis muertos — se cruzó de brazos, apretando los puños —. Por lo poco que hablé con… con una mujer del grupo de asesinos, es una planta hecha especialmente y requiere de ciertas condiciones.

El joven entrecerró los ojos, las negras líneas que rodeaban sus ojos se movieron con el gesto. Cruzó los brazos.

—Tiene un olor pútrido y característico. Traté a un grupo de aldeanos en el País del Rayo, tuvieron la mala suerte de cortar un ejemplar, el sólo inhalarlo los dejó incapacitados. Les provocó quemaduras parecidas a la primera patrulla, aunque no eran tan graves; el veneno que arrojaron a tus compañeros estaba preparado y concentrado en una bomba. Y sus efectos en la sangre son casi imposibles de detener — la ninja miró con aire ausente la cicatriz del dardo.

— ¿Casi? ¿Pudiste fabricar ya un antídoto que funcionara? — el hombre se inclinó un poco hacia adelante.

Apretó los labios al darse cuenta del cambio en la expresión de su compañera, el tinte de tristeza de nuevo cubrió su expresión.

—No, mis antídotos no han funcionado. Dije casi porque yo fui envenenada — Sakura apretó los dedos recargados en sus bíceps.

El ninja de Taki abrió la boca sólo para cerrarla de nuevo. Dejó escapar el aire por la nariz mientras se frotaba una mano contra la mejilla.

—Disculpa, no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes, no tenías manera de conocerlo. Lo omití en el relato — le sonrió a medias con desgana.

Lo miró a los ojos; su expresión era apologética, pero en su iris brillaba una curiosidad insaciable. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, era la misma que ella ostentaba con los casos clínicos.

Al alto hombre lo sacudió un estremecimiento por el escrutinio de la ninja, sabía que no lo hacía para incomodarlo, pero la verde mirada parecía calcinar con su observación. Sonrió nervioso, esperando.

La pelirosa no pudo evitar que su comisura izquierda se estirara en respuesta. El semblante de su compañero era cálido, como un bálsamo para la tensa situación que se había desarrollado con Sasuke.

—No es la primera vez que me han envenenado, como shinobi sabes que es una posibilidad todo el tiempo. Siempre tengo a la mano un componente antihistamínico, y si tengo tiempo de fabricar un antídoto contra venenos específicos los hago y archivo las fórmulas. Con este veneno pensé auténticamente que iba a morir. De no ser por esto — se señaló el púrpura rombo en la frente —. De no ser por él… No estaría aquí.

Sakura volvió a apretar los dedos contra sus brazos. El Jōnin había recargado su barbilla en la mano derecha, escuchándola con atención.

—Fue… como si tuviera agua hirviendo en vez de sangre, casi puedes sentir cómo mueren tus células; es un dolor insoportable. Actúa tan rápido que no te permite reaccionar, perdí el conocimiento en menos de dos minutos. Sasuke-kun logró replicar el antídoto que utilicé con los aldeanos, pero no funcionó conmigo porque la vía de entrada fue por una herida — la kunoichi se señaló la cicatriz en el muslo —. Por lo que me comentó entré en paro, utilizó su elemento raiton para desfibrilarme. Eso me permitió reaccionar y utilizar mi Byakugō, sólo por eso estoy viva.

— ¿Te refieres a esa marca? — el ninja se señaló la frente.

La kunoichi le asintió, bajando las manos para descansarlas sobre sus muslos.

—No recuerdo que la tuvieras cuando me curaste — comentó con voz grave, sus dedos frotaron su barbilla mientras evocaba la memoria.

—No, no la tenía. Pude completar mi Byakugō en el campo de batalla, justo antes de pelear contra el Juubi — sonrió discretamente, recordando la emoción de ese momento.

— ¿Qué es lo que hace? — la pregunta escapó antes de retenerla. Un leve tinte rojo ascendió por sus orejas —. No tienes que contestar si no quieres. Lo único que sé es que la Godaime lo tiene también.

Sakura sintió placer genuino ante las preguntas del shinobi, usualmente las que le dirigían eran para conocer habilidades de Naruto o Sasuke, o simplemente para terminar con un comentario de lo increíble que sería pelear junto a ellos dos. Pero el ninja que ahora la acompañaba le estaba preguntando sobre _ella._ Sonrió más abiertamente.

—Es básicamente un sello de chakra, se acumula varios años en un solo punto. Honestamente no sé si pueda almacenarse en otra área del cuerpo, pero es fácil concentrarse en la frente. Tienes que depositar chakra continuamente en ese punto hasta que la marca se vuelve visible, pero eso no significa que tenga un límite, una vez que aparece puedes continuar haciéndolo hasta que se utiliza.

—Espera, espera, ¿acumulaste chakra durante _años_ para poder usarlo? — se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos más abiertos por la impresión.

—Tardé tres para que apareciera — Sakura se ruborizó —. Tuve que vaciarlo casi por completo en la guerra para la invocación de Katsuyu, pero desde entonces no he parado de acumular chakra. Me es muy útil en cirugías difíciles o turnos largos en el hospital.

—No puedo imaginar el control que debes tener. Usualmente cuando utilizo jutsus me concentro en mi respiración y en la dirección que quiero darles, pero siempre lo siento como… — miró hacia arriba, escogiendo sus palabras —. Como una sensación generalizada en mi cuerpo, percibo el chakra que llega a mi estómago o a mis pulmones, también sé cómo se libera. Creo que nunca he intentado concentrarlo en un solo punto.

La pelirosa recargó un codo en la rodilla, sosteniendo su rostro inclinado contra la mano derecha. Notaba el calor del rubor en sus mejillas pero sonreía genuinamente, agradecida con su compañero.

— Aun así… No me has dicho cómo ese sello te ayudó con el veneno — el brillo de sus ojos denotaba su curiosidad.

—Ah, es cierto. La Godaime creó el Sōzō Saisei, una técnica que acelera forzadamente la división celular; cualquier tejido dañado es reparado sin importar la gravedad. Depende directamente de las reservas del Byakugō — se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja izquierda —. Pero tiene una desventaja, al acelerar este proceso se acorta la vida útil de las células. Al liberarlo cuando estuve envenenada, mis células lograron "comerse" la toxina y los tejidos muertos más rápido que su acción contra mi cuerpo.

El hombre de Taki frunció el ceño, definitivamente tendría que mantenerse alerta si encontraban al culpable. Si una técnica de ese calibre era la única manera de salvarse, no tendría ninguna posibilidad si resultaba herido.

—Fascinante — apuntó a decir, inhaló profundamente. Entonces un recuerdo cayó en su mente y la miró con ojos un poco más abiertos —. ¿Esas eran las líneas que tenías en el rostro cuando la guerra? — el claro color miel fulguró, contrastando con las marcas negras en su rostro.

—Sí, es por eso. Bueno, las líneas se originan al liberar el sello, no necesariamente activando el Sōzō Saisei — levantó brevemente su rostro para cerrar la mano, recargándose ahora en su puño.

—Entiendo. Vaya… No creí tener nunca la oportunidad de preguntártelo a ti o a la Godaime — su sonrisa fue amplia, suavizando la intensidad de su mirada —. Es una técnica increíble.

—Gracias Susumu-kun — sonrió discretamente, Sakura sintió un hormigueo en el abdomen al encontrarse con los ojos claros.

Entonces fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, no se percató en qué momento el shinobi se había colocado frente a ella. Los dos tenían las piernas entrecruzadas y sus rodillas estaban a centímetros de distancia, él tenía los antebrazos recargados en las suyas; sus manos flotaban al lado de los muslos de la joven, _muy_ cerca. Estaba ligeramente encorvado para equilibrar la altura de sus ojos con los de ella.

Sakura advirtió que su corazón palpitaba más rápido contra su pecho, enviando sangre caliente a su cuello y sus orejas. Su espalda se tensó, enderezándose aún más. Susumu pareció caer en cuenta también, enderezando a su vez la espalda para separarlos.

Ninguno de los dos era ingenuo, estaban conscientes del atractivo físico del otro, eran humanos después de todo.

El shinobi de Taki tampoco era idiota, sus precauciones eran porque sabía que podía haber algo entre los dos jóvenes de Konoha, pero la despedida abrupta y la decepción de su compañera eran señales contradictorias… Aun así le fue difícil no interesarse en ella. Las preguntas habían sido movidas por auténtica curiosidad, y la conversación resultó sumamente agradable. Más de lo que le habría gustado dada la situación.

La pelirosa quiso morderse el labio, un atisbo de culpabilidad comenzó a escalar en su esternón.

' _Él no ha sido justo contigo'_ su propia voz retumbó en su mente.

Justo era la palabra que menos definía su interacción con Sasuke.

Muchas veces se encontró ponderando que, la mayor parte del tiempo, ella era la que acarreaba todo su vínculo sobre sus hombros.

Ino había hecho un esfuerzo enorme por ayudarla, invitándola a salir en las noches libres, presentándole personas. Algunos compartieron con ella más que un trago, respondiendo a la necesidad apremiante del cuerpo. Pero nunca logró desterrar al solitario Uchiha de su mente, de su corazón. Además existía ese ligero tinte de idolatría hacia ella cuando se daban cuenta de su identidad, el encuentro más impulsado por el ego tanto de su acompañante como el de ella misma, haciéndola levantarse demasiado temprano para abandonar el lugar lo más pronto posible.

Para Sakura esos intercambios eran sólo eso, intercambios. El alcohol hacía más _creíble_ el fingido interés por una desconocida para arrastrarla fuera del lugar, y ella aceptó ese ritual como parte imprescindible cuando anhelaba la compañía en una noche especialmente adecuada o cuando se dejaba llevar por el trance de la música y el ambiente.

La conversación con su compañero de Taki fue auténtica, agradable. Lo notaba en el ávida mirada al escucharla hablar, y ella había contestado gustosa, aliviada de que la conversación no girara en torno a sus dos famosos compañeros del equipo 7. Estaba agradecida también por el desvío temporal de atención, evitando que su mente la abrumara con pensamientos innecesarios acerca de cierto hombre.

— ¿Sakura-chan? — el ninja agitó una mano frente a su rostro, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

—Disculpa, me perdí un momento — miró a un lado un poco avergonzada.

—Tranquila — le sonrió con amabilidad —. La lluvia disminuyó lo suficiente, podemos avanzar unos kilómetros.

Asintió en respuesta, tomando su libro y libreta, desplegó el pequeño pergamino de sellado y almacenó sus pertenencias. Aprovechó para sacar una provisión de comida. El joven de Taki ya había salido del refugio, asegurando su capa en el cuello. Tomó la capa de Sakura y se la ofreció mientras se agachaba.

Le contestó con un casto "gracias" mientras se incorporaba, las punzadas bajaron a lo largo de sus piernas por haber estado sentada tanto tiempo.

El alto Jōnin se acuclilló, extendió el pergamino en sus muslos y tocó el sello, haciendo que el fūinjutsu absorbiera el refugio dentro del papel especial. Se enderezó mientras depositaba el rollo dentro de su mochila.

—Vamos.

* * *

 **A aquellos que leyeron la primera publicación de este capítulo, quizás noten algunas diferencias entre esa versión y la actual. Agregué más detalles y pulí más todo para resaltar ciertos aspectos; el (fácil) abandono de Sasuke, la percepción (decepción) de Sakura, esto para desembocar en el siguiente capítulo de mejor manera,y por supuesto, para volverlo más inmersivo.**

 **Si tienen comentarios, son bienvenidos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora. Quizás tarde un poco en actualizar después de esto, les pido sean pacientes mientras trato de dar forma a esta travesía. Faltan muchas cosas en esta narración que, espero, los sorprendan (para bien). Bear with me.**

 **Si se consideran puristas del pairing SasuSaku, este capítulo definitivamente NO va a gustarles.**

 **Bajo advertencia no hay engaño.**

 **Gracias a HeartSoulOnFire, JessicaIvonne, a todos por sus reviews; los comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Avanzaron bajo la lluvia, que por momentos parecía convertirse en un aguacero, obligándolos a detenerse esporádicamente bajo algún árbol. Todavía faltaban varios kilómetros para llegar a la frontera y el clima no estaba ayudando a cubrirlos.

Ninguno logró ignorar la constante tensión en la espalda, consecuencia de los ninjas de Kusa siguiéndolos a una distancia muy poco prudente. Sabían que el soberbio líder de la Hierba no los dejaría en paz, pero no esperaban que los shinobis fueran tan descorteses al supervisarlos tan de cerca. Tanto Susumu como Sakura ponderaron la idea de detenerse y confrontarlos, pero estaban conscientes de que eso sólo provocaría un conflicto en el que se involucrarían las tres aldeas.

Así prosiguieron, tratando de acallar el instinto de alerta al ser perseguidos. Eventualmente dejaron de preocuparse por la helada lluvia que a veces caía con más fuerza, corriendo y cubriendo los metros lo más rápido que podían. Estaban a unas horas de la frontera, punto muy cercano a la unión triple de la Tierra, la Lluvia y la Hierba.

La joven le otorgó a su compañero una provisión de soldado empacada especialmente para comerla durante el camino. Los dos sorbieron de su alimento sin disfrutar particularmente el sabor, similar a la papilla de manzana solo que más desabrida.

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro cuando decidieron detenerse de nuevo, avanzar de noche no era impedimento pero resultaba más riesgoso, y curar un tobillo roto en un descuido era un gasto de chakra para nada eficiente. La llovizna se aferró, impidiendo que ninguna superficie comenzara a secarse después de la caída de aguanieve. El joven de Taki invocó la tienda una vez más, colocándola a un lado de una pared de roca, lo suficientemente cerca para que les ofreciera refugio contra el viento. De su mochila sacó una pequeña lámpara de campamento, tenía encima una red que atenuaba aún más su brillo.

La pelirosa sentía la nariz y las mejillas heladas, a pesar de apretujarse contra el cuello de la capa el viento se abría paso con la velocidad de su avance. Miró con incertidumbre a su compañero; se descolgó la capa y la lanzó contra un tronco cercano. Se dio cuenta de los sellos de su mano cuando el torrente de aire movió su propia prenda con violencia, entrecerró los ojos por reflejo, levantando una mano frente a su rostro. Cuando la bajó el joven estaba colocándose la capa de nuevo.

—Es la manera más rápida para secarla — extendió una mano hacia ella — ¿Puedo?

La kunoichi liberó los botones y se la entregó. El alto hombre volvió a lanzarla y movió las manos, expulsando una fuerte bocanada de aire contra la tela, las perlas de agua salieron disparadas, apenas visibles con la tenue luminosidad de la lámpara. Su compañero le devolvió la prenda, se sentía mucho más seca aunque más fría por el viento.

—Entremos, el clima está empeorando.

Los dos shinobis acomodaron sus pertenencias una vez dentro de la tienda de campaña, se apretujaron en sus capas tratando de conservar el calor corporal. La pelirosa sacó una pequeña toalla de su mochila, secándose las puntas que se habían logrado humedecer a pesar de la capucha, se la ofreció a Susumu para que hiciera lo mismo.

Se removió los guantes de cuero y flexionó los fríos dedos, estaban rígidos por la afectada circulación. Junto las manos y formó el sello de serpiente, inhaló profundamente al percibir el arrastre del chakra evocado. Poco a poco su energía fluyó a través de sus extremidades, generando un agradable calor que le erizó la piel. Tardó cinco respiraciones en regularizar su temperatura, evitando generar demasiado calor (esto solía provocarle sueño).

— ¿Es difícil hacer eso? — Susumu tenía las manos enterradas en las axilas, invisibles bajo la larga capa.

—No es difícil, pero se debe ser cuidadoso, es uno de los ejercicios que me ayudaron con el control de chakra. ¿Quieres intentarlo? — Sakura abrió y cerró los puños, sintiéndolos mucho más flexibles.

— ¿Hay algún riesgo si se hace mal?

—Puedes generar demasiado calor y provocarte un estado febril, pero no te preocupes por eso, yo puedo ayudarte si llegara a pasar. Además, voy a guiarte para evitarlo — le ofreció una sonrisa para inspirarle confianza.

—Muy bien, lo intentaré — el joven sacó las manos y formó el mismo sello.

— Espera — colocó una mano sobre las suyas, bajándolas un poco —. Primero debo explicarte lo que debes sentir.

Susumu notó la agradable calidez de su contacto sobre los dedos, una sensación eléctrica viajó por sus antebrazos.

— ¿Puedes ubicar el momento exacto antes de expulsar un jutsu? Es una especie de calor corporal intenso que se va en la liberación. Eso es debido a que el chakra se moviliza a mucha velocidad en un periodo muy corto de tiempo — la Jōnin se señaló el ombligo, colocando la mano en escuadra contra su cuerpo —. En palabras simples, tienes que provocar esa movilización de chakra sin desembocar en un jutsu, haciéndolo circular por tus brazos y piernas.

El hombre de Taki asintió, inhaló profundamente antes de volver a juntar las manos. La explicación sonaba suficientemente sencilla para intentarlo.

Cerró los ojos y respiró dos veces más antes de activar su tenketsu, trató de recordar con precisión cuando utilizaba sus jutsus pero era algo que hacía de manera tan mecánica que nunca prestó particular atención a las etapas. Frunció el ceño mientras se concentraba, el calor en su ombligo y tórax se estaba haciendo más intenso.

—Muévelo a tus extremidades — la pelirosa mantenía una mano extendida a centímetros del cuerpo del joven para evaluar su temperatura.

Susumu visualizó la energía en su torso como una llama que ardía con más fuerza. Trató de pensar en llevarla a sus piernas de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando corría a alta velocidad. El calor bajó por su entrepierna y sus ingles, llegando a sus muslos y pantorrillas, luchó contra el impulso eléctrico de su cerebro que confundía la sensación con echarse a correr, dos espasmos involuntarios en las piernas lo hicieron perder la concentración, soltó el sello.

Abrió los ojos mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien. Miró el brazo extendido de su compañera, estaba a la altura de su pecho.

—Es… extraño. Sentí que iba a salir corriendo — Susumu resopló, algo avergonzado.

—Es normal, usualmente el cerebro asocia el control de chakra con el movimiento del cuerpo para que le resulte más rápido reaccionar, es una mecanización que hace para volver más eficiente una acción. Cuando lo evocamos y lo movemos por sí mismo el cerebro interpreta que va a utilizar los músculos también — Sakura bajó el brazo un momento.

—Lo haces sonar más sencillo de lo que es — el hombre de Taki volvió a inhalar profundo —. Voy a intentar una vez más.

La pelirosa extendió el brazo de nuevo mientras Susumu cerraba los ojos. El joven volvió a canalizar su energía, tratando de repetir el procedimiento con más control. De nuevo el calor bajó hacia sus piernas, sintiendo menor la urgencia de pararse y moverse, se concentró en circular la energía de su ombligo a los dedos de los pies y de regreso. Los pequeños poros se dilataron, generando perlas de sudor en sus espinillas.

—Tienes que repartirlo en todo tu cuerpo, si no tus piernas van a calentarse demasiado — la médica ahora tenía ambos brazos extendidos, uno a la altura del pecho y otro cerca del abdomen bajo, podía percibir el calor que estaba irradiando su compañero.

El hombre frunció el ceño, forzando su energía hasta sus deltoides, el calor comenzó a acumularse alrededor de su cuello. Una vez que estuvo seguro que no sacudiría los hombros inició el descenso a sus bíceps, el cosquilleo del chakra casi provocando que abandonara su concentración.

— Ahora a tus manos — había seguido el recorrido del chakra con la palma derecha, la izquierda permaneció cerca de su abdomen, por encima de su ombligo.

Su compañero obedeció, obligando a su energía a bajar por sus antebrazos, notó que sus manos se apretaban al detectar la sensación, su cerebro confundiendo la acción con aferrarse a algo.

—Relaja los músculos, piensa que es más como una meditación — la voz de la Jōnin sonaba cerca, el hombre pudo apreciar el sutil aroma floral en la siguiente respiración.

Aflojó los tendones poco a poco, obligando a su cuerpo a amainar la tensión. Sus manos dejaron de apretar tan fuerte mientras el chakra viajaba hasta las yemas de los dedos. Estaba algo sofocado, como si se encontrara en un sauna o en un baño caliente.

—Muy bien, ahora tienes que movilizarlo a la cabeza para completar el ciclo.

El joven de Taki podía sentir el sudor comenzando a resbalar por su abdomen, inhaló dos veces más cuando el chakra ascendió por su cuello. La pelirosa seguía el movimiento con la palma derecha, más atenta que antes.

Susumu percibió el cosquilleo a lo largo de su rostro, similar a cuando recibías un golpe leve. Subió por sus cejas y orejas, trató de ignorar el reflejo de frotarse el rostro con las manos. La sensación de calor era casi insoportable, pero ya había llegado hasta ahí. El hormigueo en su coronilla le indicó que había cubierto toda la cabeza. Se permitió ahí un momento, aguantando la temperatura, mientras su tenketsu se movilizaba bajo su comando.

—Muy bien, Susumu-kun. Ya puedes parar.

El hombre abrió los ojos, la palma de su compañera estaba a un lado de su rostro, bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la otra mano frente a su abdomen, estaba _cerca_.

Estaba subiendo un brazo para secarse el sudor con la manga cuando ella le pidió que esperara. La shinobi volvió a extenderle la toallita.

—Necesitas secarte el cuerpo, si entra una corriente vas a perder calor muy rápido. Saldré un momento para que puedas hacerlo. ¿Tus prendas se humedecieron mucho? — se acercó a la entrada del refugio.

—No, sólo debo cambiar mi camiseta — se secó el sudor en la nuca.

—Avísame cuando hayas terminado — abrió el zipper y salió.

El frío viento le supo agradable, la temperatura en la tienda de campaña había ascendido bastante, cerró antes de que el calor escapara. Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsa trasera y saltó a un árbol, humedeció el recuadro de tela con el remanente del aguanieve acumulado en las hojas. Aterrizó en el suelo con un sonido hueco.

Sus dedos estaban empezando a enfriarse de nuevo cuando Susumu le dijo que entrara.

Se agachó para traspasar la entrada, el Jōnin estaba terminando de secarse el sudor en la espalda, se había removido la capa, el hitai-ate, el chaleco táctico y la playera.

La pelirosa le dio la espalda mientras cerraba el cierre con parsimonia, reprimiendo el rubor que comenzaba a subir por su cuello. El cuerpo de su compañero estaba bien trabajado por el entrenamiento, en sus hombros tenía dibujadas unas delgadas líneas del mismo estilo que las de su rostro. Parecían pintadas con la misma tinta.

Tomó su lugar, cruzándose de brazos una vez estuvo sentada.

— ¿Son tatuajes? — preguntó después de unos segundos.

—No exactamente — el shinobi miró hacia abajo, trazando una línea de su hombro derecho con el índice izquierdo —. Es una tinta especial que utiliza mi familia, no se borra más que con una mezcla secreta.

—Hmmm, no recuerdo haber visto una tinta similar. Los agentes de Suna suelen pintarse el rostro con matices morados pero se retiran fácilmente. La tuya no ha cambiado de tono ni se ha despintado.

—Así es — tomó una playera de su mochila para acto seguido colocársela.

Sakura aprovechó el momento en que la playera cubría el rostro para observarlo mejor; su cuerpo era más musculoso que Sasuke (que tendía más a ser delgado), las hendiduras se apreciaban con cada movimiento. Pretendió doblar el pañuelo húmedo cuando se terminó de colocar la prenda, también se anudó la banda y se cerró el negro chaleco.

—Toma, quizás sigues algo sofocado — le ofreció el pañuelo.

Aceptó con un casto 'gracias', echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se colocó la tela en la frente. Sintió alivio inmediato cuando el frío lo refrescó, ya no estaba tan acalorado pero el pañuelo le supo excelente contra su caliente piel. Después de unos segundos bajó el rostro, atrapó la tira cuando caía a la altura de su ombligo.

— ¿Qué te pareció? — la joven entrecruzó los dedos y recargó la barbilla en ellos.

—Interesante… y desesperante — el hombre se frotó la mejilla con la mano —. Es difícil ignorar tus impulsos, sobre todo cuando estás acostumbrado al combate.

Sakura asintió, era justo lo que había pensado ella las primeras veces. Su primer intento resultó bastante confuso porque al mismo tiempo su Shishou estaba instruyéndola con el manejo de la fuerza sobrehumana.

—Tendré que practicar si quiero utilizarlo como tú, pero no estoy seguro de lograr hacerlo tan rápido — rebuscó en su mochila —. Por cierto, olvidé mencionarte hace un rato; no he detectado a los de Kusa.

—Hm, yo tampoco los he sentido. Quizás no quieran llegar a la frontera. Pero no me quejo, detesto sentir que me están siguiendo.

Susumu se tocó la estaca en la oreja izquierda, pensando en formular una pregunta. Le pareció que era necesario hacerla.

— ¿Cuándo regresará Uchiha-san? — miró el rostro de su compañera, percatándose de la sombra de abatimiento que cruzó su expresión, desapareció con la misma velocidad.

—Dijo que nos veríamos en la frontera — inhaló profundo.

—Eso es algo ambiguo — el joven enderezó la espalda, dos crujidos sonaron a medida que lo hacía. Apretó un poco el pañuelo en la mano.

—Así es él, pero estará ahí cuando lleguemos — la kunoichi invocó su tomo de herbolaria médica, se lo colocó en el hueco de sus piernas entrecruzadas —. Me toca hacer la primera guardia, te despertaré en unas horas o si sucede algo.

El shinobi de Taki dejó escapar una exhalación, a veces no era el más empático cuando se trataba de preguntar cosas. Se recostó mirando hacia el techo, las manos detrás de la cabeza. Su temperatura corporal ya estaba casi regularizada, pero la vergüenza le provocó una nueva oleada de calor. Volvió a colocarse el pañuelo en la frente; estaba más caliente que tibio.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio.

—Por cierto, muchas gracias — se incorporó con un codo, regresándole el recuadro de tela.

—Puedes quedártelo, tengo más entre mis cosas — le contestó con amabilidad.

El hombre asintió, volviendo a recargarse en su espalda. Cerró los ojos, la temperatura era agradable, tal vez necesitaría la capa durante la madrugada pero consideró innecesario taparse en ese momento. Escuchó los trazos sobre el papel y su imaginación dibujó las manos de su compañera manipulando el lápiz, era muy probable que la imagen fuera similar a cuando utilizaba un bisturí. El sonido se detuvo unos segundos, seguramente estaría leyendo el pesado libro. Contó hasta seis cuando los trazos se reanudaron.

Su respiración se volvió más lenta y pesada, más provocado por su relajación que por el sueño en sí.

Los cortos cabellos de su nuca se erizaron, algo común que le sucedía cuando alguien lo miraba mientras él no estaba atento. Resistió el impulso de abrir los ojos, pero su respiración se agitó levemente. Los trazos se detuvieron de nuevo.

—Susumu-kun… — la médica estaba segura que su compañero no estaba dormido por su respiración —. Quiero preguntarte algo.

El joven de Taki volteó parcialmente el rostro, vio a su compañera mientras depositaba el lápiz en el lomo de su cuaderno.

— ¿Qué piensas de él? — su voz fue apenas audible.

Sus orbes miel fijaron el techo de la tienda cuando volteó de nuevo el rostro. No servía de nada si no era honesto con ella, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que no podría engañarla si hubiera decidido mentir. Además, le agradaba y consideraba una descortesía no darle una respuesta íntegra cuando habían compartido el viaje y la misión.

—Es… peligroso. Sé que eso ya lo sabes — hizo una pequeña pausa, miró de nuevo a su compañera —. A mí me parece egoísta, me da la impresión de que no le interesa nada más que su… viaje.

Observó el atisbo de tristeza en los ojos esmeralda, el shinobi se incorporó en un codo.

—Pero — su compañera volvió a mirarlo a los ojos —. También sé que haría lo que fuera para proteger lo que le importa, no sé cuántas personas o cosas entren en esa categoría… Puedo decirte que tú eres una de esas personas — le sonrió a medias, el gesto suavizando su mirada.

Sakura advirtió un pequeño rubor que escaló hasta sus mejillas. Miró hacia un lado, pasando el índice por los relieves de su lápiz.

—Sakura-chan, nada de lo que diga o haga va a cambiar tus sentimientos por él — se incorporó, recargando los antebrazos en las rodillas, miró sus manos inertes.

Una punzada se clavó en su estómago. Había tratado varias veces no de olvidarlo, sino de apaciguar sus sentimientos por él, llegando exhausta del hospital o del entrenamiento sólo para recordar sus impares ojos a pesar de sus esfuerzos por _no_ hacerlo. Eso no le había impedido disfrutar la compañía de otros en algunas ocasiones, pero lo que sentía por Sasuke era más… profundo, algo mucho más complejo y difícil de explicar de lo que le gustaría.

Y a la vez era también pesado, agobiante.

—Sé que te importa, honestamente me da algo de envidia, cualquiera querría que alguien como tú se interesara — el hombre seguía mirando sus manos, pero Sakura notó el tono rojo en sus orejas.

Tono que se asemejaba al de su propio rostro al escuchar eso. La joven sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

—Sólo puedo decirte que le importas, pero no sé si esté listo o le interese dar el siguiente paso — los ojos color miel la enfocaron, profundos en la oscuridad de la tinta.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco sé si le interese — soltó una exhalación cargada de resignación.

Levantó el rostro al techo, estirando el cuello hacia atrás para liberar un poco de tensión.

El shinobi trazó con la mirada las líneas en la nívea piel, la caída del cabello con el movimiento, las hendiduras de su garganta. Se dió cuenta que estaba apretando los dientes.

' _No, no es buena decisión'_ se dijo mentalmente.

Sakura bajó el rostro y analizó la mirada de su compañero, se notaba un poco más oscura, sus ojos entrecerrados. Ella entrecerró los párpados en reflejo, tratando de descifrarlo. Él pareció percatarse del escrutinio y abrió más los suyos.

—Disculpa, yo también llego a perderme — tragó saliva, su mano rascando su nuca con pena, volteó hacia un lado.

La kunoichi se encontró extrañamente en confianza con el hombre frente a ella, de una manera similar a cuando se sentaba a hablar con Naruto, quién podía ser un excelente consejero cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Le agradó la sensación de poder hablar abiertamente.

— ¿Y tú, tienes a alguien? — Sakura recargó los antebrazos en las rodillas.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Susumu fue más de tristeza que de felicidad, la joven supo que no podía ser bueno, quiso darse una palmada en la frente.

—Tuve, murió en una misión de infiltración — se miró las manos; sus guantes cubrían sus pulgares, índices y medios, los anulares y meñiques quedaban al descubierto hasta la mitad de la mano.

Cerró las manos en puños pero no apretó.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía — enderezó la espalda, casi podía percibir en carne propia la tristeza de su compañero.

—Tranquila, eso fue hace casi dos años — volteó el rostro para mirarla —. He salido con algunas personas, pero nada igual.

—Te entiendo perfectamente — contestó con franqueza.

Se miraron varios segundos, una inquietud creciendo en los dos. Casi podían _tocar_ el sentir del otro. Sakura percibió el pequeño incremento en la respiración de su compañero, y él pudo notar el rubor sutil en el rostro de ella.

—Sé que nada de lo que te diga cambiará lo que sientes por él, ni pretendo que cambie — el hombre se perfiló hacia ella, su mano frotó un lado de su rostro contra la aspereza de la barba.

La kunoichi notó una descarga en su vientre, su pulso comenzaba a golpear en su pecho, sabía que era una posibilidad, lo había _percibido_ en las primeras horas de convivir con él, sólo no sabía cómo se desarrollarían las cosas, y ahora Sasuke la había dejado atrás de nuevo en la primera oportunidad que tuvo.

Estaba consciente de la probabilidad de que el Uchiha no la considerara más que una compañera de equipo, idea que se reforzó con su separación abrupta. Una partida que le supo ácida porque lo _había vuelto a hacer._ Y por su ausencia de vacilación al irse le pareció que no consideraba en absoluto sus experiencias en el viaje.

' _Lo has esperado demasiado, no es justo que te abstengas de todo por seguir haciéndolo'_ casi pudo escuchar la voz de Ino en su mente.

Miró a los ojos a su compañero, brillaban con la tenue luz de la lámpara, intensos y expectantes. La kunoichi sabía que él no intentaría nada a menos que ella le indicara algo. Estaba tentada, _muy_ tentada.

Se lamió los labios, sintiéndolos secos de pronto. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido a su compañero. Sakura separó los labios, lista para hablar.

Los dos lo sintieron al mismo tiempo.

En una milésima de segundo el shinobi desenfundó un kunai y rajó de techo a piso una pared de la tienda de campaña, permitiéndoles salir cuando el proyectil explosivo reventó el espacio. Apenas y habían tenido tiempo de arrojar las mochilas lejos, la joven también pateó su libro. Quedaron paralelos al suelo en la pared de roca a unos metros de altura, ambos sostenían una cuchilla en la mano; Sakura en la derecha, Susumu en la izquierda.

— ¿Los ves? — sus pupilas apuntaron en varias direcciones, pudiendo apreciar sólo el vacío de la noche.

—No, pero detecto a tres, no sé si haya más — Sakura inhaló profundo, apaciguando un poco su ritmo cardiaco.

De su bolsa táctica sacó dos bengalas, le aventó una a su compañero, con los dientes sujetó un extremo para activarla, la arrojó al bosque calculando una posible trayectoria del kunai que les habían lanzado. El shinobi de Taki hizo lo mismo, arrojándola a unos metros a la derecha de la suya.

El joven desvió una shuriken, pequeñas chispas saltaron del acero. Notó la sombra moverse cerca de la bengala.

— ¡Ahí! — lanzó su kunai y acto seguido se impulsó en la roca.

Aterrizó en la tierra húmeda, sus suelas derraparon dos segundos, el adversario aprovechó el momento de desequilibrio para atacar, haciendo un tajo veloz con una wakizashi. La hoja rebanó al hombre de Taki del hombro al esternón.

Sakura observó la sombra de la sangre que salió del cuerpo, estaba posicionándose para ayudar a su compañero cuando una figura la atacó por el costado izquierdo.

— _Suiton: Suikusari no Jutsu_ — las partículas de agua se movieron alrededor de la ninja, cruzando una cadena sobre su hombro y otras en sus muñecas, obligándola a hincarse en una rodilla sobre el suelo.

El hombre se acercó a ella, tomándola con una mano del cabello para hacer que lo mirara, la joven frunció el ceño por el dolor.

—Contigo será suficiente para hacerlo salir — la soltó con brusquedad, levantó el brazo para atinar un puñetazo en el rostro de la shinobi.

Sakura calculó la resistencia de las cadenas de agua, midió el momento y cuando su atacante tuvo la mano en el punto más alto rompió sus sujeciones, tomando al hombre por la solapa y jalándolo hacia ella. Su frente impactó directamente entre la nariz y la boca, trabó la mandíbula para evitar estrellarse un diente. El asesino cayó hacia atrás, la sangre haciendo un arco con su caída, el maxilar roto en varios pedazos.

La pelirosa buscó a su compañero, pero no lo distinguió en ningún lado, no tuvo oportunidad de revisar con más detenimiento; una hoja cortó el aire a centímetros de su cuerpo, la esquivó dando medio paso trasero. Evadió con una voltereta hacia atrás, arrojando un kunai en la acrobacia, se dio cuenta que quien la atacaba era o un hombre muy delgado o una mujer, la vestimenta táctica y la escasa iluminación hacía difícil distinguirlo. Se acercó a Sakura blandiendo una kusarigama.

Hubo una explosión, una especie de vacío que hizo que la pelirosa se llevara la mano libre al oído izquierdo, inmediatamente después un destello que la cegó por unos segundos. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a adaptarse a la luz (la kunoichi había concentrado chakra para acelerar el proceso) se dio cuenta que su atacante estaba empalado contra la pared de roca, una jabalina del color de la noche lo atravesaba por el nacimiento del cuello en el lado derecho hasta salir por la pierna izquierda, el cuerpo anormalmente encogido por la fuerza con que lo había impactado. La larga arma emitió pequeños chispazos durante algunos segundos antes de apagarse por completo.

Sakura volteó a su izquierda, hacia el claro donde perdió de vista a su compañero. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo por reflejo en un costado cuando aterrizó junto a ella. Le hizo una seña y se movilizaron a una saliente unos metros arriba, la joven sintió extraño el cambio después de pelear paralela al suelo.

—Susumu-kun, ¿no estás herido? Vi cuando ese shinobi…

—Atenta, hay varios más — el hombre miraba hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban con la adrenalina del combate.

— _Katon: Myaku Hitofuki no Jutsu._

La bola de fuego estaba dirigida justo entre los dos, saltaron al mismo tiempo evadiendo hacia arriba. La esfera impactó contra la roca y el gas se liberó, provocando una violenta explosión que empujó a los dos shinobis en direcciones diferentes.

Susumu impactó en las ramas de un árbol cercano, magullándose el antebrazo izquierdo, estiró la mano derecha para rotar sobre una rama, se quedó suspendido un momento cuando una nueva esfera se dirigió contra su pecho. Se dejó caer, las llamas pasando muy cerca de su cabeza, la explosión vino de su espalda, pero estaba fuera del radio de daño.

—Eres bastante escurridizo para tu tamaño — su atacante se acercó, no tenía el rostro cubierto, llevaba una especie de visor rojo en los ojos.

Susumu respiró profundo, oxigenando la sangre para su siguiente ataque.

— _Kyoushu no Tokkan_ — el shinobi de Taki salió disparado.

La rodilla impactó directamente entre las costillas, en tejido blando. La velocidad del movimiento los hizo volar a ambos, incapaces de controlar la inercia; el asesino rodó sobre el suelo hasta que la pared de roca lo detuvo, el Jōnin de Taki derrapó por el suelo, logrando frenar enterrando un kunai en la tierra. Su brazo derecho estaba lleno de raspones y tierra, tenía una cortada en la mejilla derecha de la que emanó un hilillo de sangre.

Su pierna izquierda estaba entumecida por la fuerza del impacto, cojeó hasta donde estaba su atacante; un charco de sangre se había formado bajo su nuca y su entrepierna, provocado por el estallamiento interno. Caminó hacia el claro, el movimiento ayudándolo a recobrar la sensibilidad en la extremidad.

Distinguió el reflejo rosa de su cabello y rompió una bengala nueva, lanzándola cerca de su compañera. Se percató que tenía una kusarigama enterrada en el omóplato izquierdo, estaba recargada en una rodilla y sus manos sobre el suelo, su atacante halaba con fuerza, provocando que la mancha de sangre (casi imperceptible) se hiciera más grande en su negra playera.

La kunoichi resopló, el dolor atravesándole la columna, pero no era suficiente para nublarle el juicio. Enderezó la espalda con esfuerzo, la hoja enterrándose un poco más, una sonrisa torcida estiraba su boca. El hombre tenía la frente perlada en sudor, la ninja sólo necesitaba que se descuidara un momento…

Pudo percibir de reojo el destello de un ataque raiton, antes de que pudiera pensar en esquivarlo su compañero desvió la descarga con una onda de viento, se colocó entre ella y el otro asesino.

— ¿Es todo lo que tienes? — Sakura quedó a pocos centímetros de enderezarse por completo, los músculos de sus brazos tensos por hacer palanca para el movimiento, sus dedos estaban enterrados en la tierra.

—Tch — el enemigo resopló por el esfuerzo, tenía la cadena enredada en el antebrazo —. Maldita — gruñó, asiendo con la mano libre otra porción de la cadena.

La joven se enderezó de golpe, el jalón hizo perder el equilibrio al asesino al mismo tiempo que la hoja terminaba de clavarse en su cuerpo. Tomó el metal con ambas manos abriendo un eslabón para separar la cadena de la guadaña.

— ¡Suéltala! — el compañero del asesino le gritó.

Se elevó en el aire y su reflejo lo hizo aferrarse a la cadena, la mano que tenía enredada en el metal desapareció en una masa de sangre, músculo y hueso por la presión de la constricción. Ni siquiera lo sintió. Su mano izquierda (todavía aferrada a la cadena) resbaló, haciéndolo estrellarse contra el muro de piedra. Pudo escuchar el romper de su columna antes de la oscuridad absoluta.

Sakura gruñó mientras estiraba el cuello hacia atrás, se sacó el acero enterrado. Inhaló mientras el chakra detenía la hemorragia, un siseo apenas audible mientras su tejido se reparaba. Acercó la mano derecha, evocando su energía color jade para terminar de conectar los nervios, los ligamentos y los músculos. El proceso ardió, enviando un escalofrío a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo (que comenzaba a recuperar sensibilidad).

Perfiló el cuerpo hacia el sonido de la pelea. Terminó su Palma Mística, comprobó el estado nervioso abriendo y cerrando el puño, movió los dedos uno por uno en sucesión veloz del meñique al índice, haciéndolos tocar su palma.

Su compañero estaba en un combate cercano, una hoja de electricidad bailaba cerca de él mientras el joven de Taki desviaba con la wakizashi que Sakura había visto antes (cuando lo atacaron). La electricidad iluminaba intermitentemente el combate, cada impacto haciendo el chispazo más intenso. La hoja de raiton se hizo más pequeña sobre el kunai, pero Susumu también se movía más lento, ambos agotados por el esfuerzo. Un golpe le tiró la pequeña espada de la mano.

— _Raiton: Denshi no Jutsu_ — la esfera dorada emergió de la palma izquierda del shinobi, la estrelló a los pies de su atacante, haciéndolo esquivar hacia atrás de un salto.

En una fracción de segundo el Jōnin se sacó la estaca de su lóbulo derecho, tocó con el índice la parte plana activando la invocación, una larga jabalina oscura cayó en su mano. Susumu se impulsó del suelo haciendo dos rotaciones sobre sí mismo mientras quedaba paralelo al suelo, cuando sus pies estuvieron a punto de aterrizar lanzó la jabalina, usando toda la inercia del movimiento.

— _Reppushou_ — la onda de aire impulsó el negro proyectil a una velocidad incontenible.

El asesino sólo vio una estela negra, sintió una onda de calor bajar por su pierna derecha, no hubo dolor. El aire a su alrededor se agitó y el silbido de la jabalina se convirtió en un impacto de roca rota a sus espaldas.

—Tienes que aprender a apuntar — aterrizó en el suelo, sólo para que su pierna cediera completamente con su peso. Cayó sobre su costado.

El dolor llegó como un relámpago, inadvertido y terrible. El hombre tanteó su pierna, su índice y medio se perdieron en un agujero cálido, levantó la mano manchada de sangre, entonces agachó el cuerpo para mirar su pierna; un boquete del tamaño de dos dedos y medio la traspasaba por completo, la sangre comenzaba a empapar su pernera y la parte trasera de su pantalón.

El mercenario vomitó a un lado, el ácido quemándole el esófago.

Susumu estaba acuclillado en el suelo, respirando pesadamente. Tragó saliva pero su garganta estaba seca, tosió dos veces cuando Sakura se acercó a él.

— ¿Estás bien? — la shinobi no apartó la vista del enemigo.

—Sí, sólo necesito recuperar el aliento. Ve por él — su voz sonó ronca, carraspeó.

La pelirosa se acercó al hombre; se había arrastrado unos dos metros, dejando un rastro de sangre. Se veía pálido y aterrorizado por la herida. Se acuclilló y lo tomó por la solapa.

— ¿Quién te envía? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — su voz fue agresiva.

El herido alternó su mirada entre los fulgurantes ojos verdes y el agujero en su pierna. Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Sintió un impacto seco en la mejilla que le volteó el rostro, abriéndole una herida previa en el combate con Susumu.

—Puedo romperte todos los huesos — se acercó a su rostro, su ceño profundamente marcado —. ¿Quiénes son?

—Sólo somos mercenarios, espadas compradas — la sangre cayó por la comisura de sus labios —. Nos pidieron capturar al Uchiha, es todo lo que sé.

La kunoichi entrecerró los ojos, permitiéndose una mirada a la herida del hombre, a ese ritmo se desangraría.

—Ayúdame por favor — la voz del hombre se quebró, tomó la muñeca de Sakura —. No quiero morir, lo siento, lo siento.

La joven médica inhaló profundo, con la mano libre tanteó en su bolsa táctica trasera, sacó un par de pinzas quirúrgicas.

—Voy a detener la hemorragia, va a doler — soltó el agarre y empujó al hombre para que quedara recostado.

Susumu ya se había acercado, la médica lo miró con brillantes ojos y le hizo una inclinación con la cabeza para señalar al enemigo, entendió y colocó las magulladas manos sobre los hombros del asesino.

—Espera, ¿no tienes que…?

El grito les taladró los oídos a los dos shinobis, Sakura metió los dedos en la herida, ayudándose para encontrar la arteria segada, la sangre dificultaba el trabajo pero la experiencia de la kunoichi la hizo mover hábilmente las manos, pinzó el pequeño tubo, deteniendo la hemorragia principal. Así podría tener más tiempo de sacarle una respuesta.

El hombre respiraba agitadamente, el sudor le bajó por la sien y la nariz, tenía la mandíbula apretada por el dolor.

—No voy a volver a preguntarlo.

—Espera, espera — resopló, el dolor no parecía aminorar —. Nos contrataron mediante un tercero, nunca nos dicen quién es el líder ni quién nos paga.

Susumu miró a su compañera, sus manos manteniendo al hombre contra el suelo, los tendones marcándose sobre los nudillos. La pelirosa asintió.

El mercenario sintió un choque eléctrico subirle por la pierna y la ingle, atorándole la saliva en la tráquea. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras un dedo hurgaba en el agujero en su pierna, su respiración salió forzada entre sus dientes, un sonido más parecido a un silbido emergió de su garganta con cada pulso en la herida. Creyó que volvería a vomitar.

—N… No sé quién es, ¡lo juro! ¡Detente! ¡P-para…! ¡Por f-favor! — el enemigo respiró agitadamente, un hilillo de moco salió de su fosa nasal, la saliva se había mezclado con la sangre al precipitarse entre sus dientes con cada jadeo.

Sakura retiró el dedo de la herida, pudo sentir el calor de la sangre a través del cuero de su guante.

—El contacto… maldita sea… nos citó en la frontera de la Tierra de los Ríos y Konoha, nos dio… — tragó saliva, cada vez se sentía más entumecido —. Nos dio un sobre que decía el último paradero conocido de Sasuke… En las instrucciones…

La joven notó el desvío de la mirada, estaba perdiendo el conocimiento; le dio tres cachetadas contenidas, pareció regresar en sí.

—Advertía que estaba acompañado por ti, matamos a los shinobis de Kusa, desde entonces nosotros les seguimos el rastro — carraspeó, quería frotarse el rostro pero sus brazos pesaban como vigas de hierro —. Cuando no vimos a Sasuke cambiamos la estrategia; te utilizaríamos a ti para atraerlo, no esperábamos que tú… — el hombre sonrió con pena, cansado hasta el tuétano, tosió dos veces.

— ¿Quién era el contacto? — Sakura tomó la mandíbula del hombre, obligándolo a mirarla, Susumu lo había incorporado parcialmente usando la rodilla para mantenerlo así.

—Una… una mujer, nunca vimos su rostro, ni siquiera habló, sólo nos entregó los… — el hombre escupió apenas a un lado la sangre que comenzaba a acumularse debajo de su lengua, manchándose con sangre fresca la mejilla —. Sólo nos entregó los sobres. Pudimos… haber sido… ricos — la mirada se desenfocó de nuevo.

El hombre sentía la cabeza pesada, sólo quería dormir, dormir tan sólo un poco…

Una descarga le atravesó el cuerpo, abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, los músculos se le contrajeron con la electricidad.

—No va a resistir mucho más — su compañero habló con voz grave.

— ¿Qué recuerdas de la mujer? — apretó un poco más la mandíbula con sus dedos.

—Gris… su cabello… gris. El rostro… una máscara…

— ¿Una máscara ANBU?

—…No.

El ninja de Taki advirtió el peso más denso contra su rodilla. La movió y el cuerpo se deslizó sin resistencia, el hombre cayó con un golpe sordo, su cabeza inerte enterrándose en la tierra húmeda.

Sakura cerró los ojos un momento, la información era escasa, demasiado escasa. Con ese sumaban dos ataques dirigidos a Sasuke, y la calidad del equipo había sido muy superior al del primero. Si ocurría un tercer ataque, sería aún peor. A pesar de todo, estaba sumamente aliviada de que el veneno estuviera ausente de las armas de sus atacantes.

Tomó la pinza quirúrgica, agitándola para quitar el exceso de sangre, un coágulo se resistió a despegarse. De su bolsa táctica sacó un pequeño bote de alcohol, limpió con rapidez el acero, dejándolo libre de materia orgánica, ya tendría tiempo de hervirlas después. Guardó las cosas mientras se ponía de pie.

— ¿Estás bien? — Sakura miró las cortadas y magulladuras en los antebrazos de su compañero, algunas partes de su playera estaban maltratadas y sucias, tenía una cortada en el rostro que ya había coagulado, una estela de sangre seca bajaba por su mejilla derecha.

—No te preocupes ahora, tenemos que reportar esto — el hombre miró hacia el muro de piedra, buscando las jabalinas.

La bengala se extinguió diez segundos después de localizarlas, tomó la más cercana que estaba a unos metros de ellos, tiró con fuerza para liberarla de la roca; salió con un sonido hueco mientras fragmentos caían al suelo. Ubicó los relieves del sello y la jabalina desapareció en una voluta de humo, saltó y se colocó la estaca en la oreja en medio de la maniobra. Aterrizó a dos pasos de la otra jabalina, dio una patada al empalado cuerpo, requirió dos más para que saliera de la roca. No tenía energía para cargar el peso muerto; dejó que cayera al suelo, el cadáver protegió el material. Aterrizó en el suelo y desencajó la jabalina, limpiándola con un pedazo de tela del asesino muerto. Revirtió la invocación y se acercó a su compañera.

El joven dió un vistazo al cadáver, no habían conseguido información útil, entonces recordó algo.

—Uno escapó — la miró, notó cómo su ceño se profundizó un poco.

— ¿En qué momento? — la kunoichi movió el hombro izquierdo, aún dolía por el daño recibido.

— Cuando lanzaste a ese — señaló con la barbilla el cadáver a pies de la pared de piedra —. Creo que yo también habría huido — sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco con un asomo de humor pero no sonrió.

— ¿Cuánto chakra te queda? — la pelirosa se acercó a donde su capa había caído en algún momento de la pelea, la levantó sólo para dejarla de nuevo; estaba inservible.

—No tanto como a ti — el hombre de Taki ni siquiera se molestó en buscar su propia capa, sabía que se había destruido en la explosión —. ¿Puedes darme alcohol?

Extendió la mano con la perforación en la palma, su compañera vació un poco del frío líquido. Lo limpió perfectamente antes de colocarlo en su lóbulo.

— ¿Tienes manera de contactar a Takigakure? — Sakura silbó después de su pregunta.

El ave mensajera llegó unos momentos después, identificó su posición por el aleteo, aterrizó y esperó pacientemente en su hombro mientras la joven sacaba su última bengala.

—Espera, no la utilices — el shinobi se acercó, levantando el índice y el dedo medio.

Pequeñas chispas emergieron de las yemas de sus dedos, generando una fuente de luz intermitente.

— ¿Te sirve así o necesitas más luz? — el hombre aumentó la intensidad de la electricidad, chasqueando en el silencio de la noche.

—Eso está bien — la ninja ya había sacado un trozo de papel y una pluma del tamaño de su meñique.

Escribió recargando el papel en su rodilla, el joven de Taki acercó la fuente de luz. Leyó a medida que su compañera escribía un breve reporte a su Hokage. Se limitó a redactar el asesinato de los shinobis de Kusa, el enfrentamiento con los asesinos y el contrato de cacería dirigido a Sasuke, informó también la breve separación para buscar información con Orochimaru. Al final hizo una petición para informar a Kusagakure y evitar un conflicto. Metió el papel enrollado en el soporte del ave y la envió volando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

El shinobi aceptó el pequeño bolígrafo y el papel, extinguió la electricidad de sus dedos para metérselos a la boca, silbó con fuerza, haciendo una variación de tono al final del sonido. Mientras esperaba comenzó a avanzar la nota, colocó el papel en su muslo y evocó su chakra en la mano derecha. Comenzó a redactar, pero al no tener la mano libre para sostener el papel, éste se movió de lugar las primeras dos veces que intentó escribir. Dos dedos cubiertos en cuero estiraron las esquinas del recuadro manteniéndolo en su lugar, el shinobi prosiguió su reporte.

—Sakura-chan, ¿consideras pertinente informar acerca del contrato de asesinato? — el joven miró a los ojos a su compañera; la luz de las chispas bailaba en sus ojos color esmeralda.

—Sólo si quieres involucrar a tu aldea en ello — contestó con tono neutral, disfrutando a su vez el baile de luces en los ojos miel de su compañero.

Se miraron unos segundos más, Susumu bajó la vista, concentrándose en el papel de nuevo. En vez de mencionar directamente el contrato lo redactó como un tentativo intento de secuestro de Sakura, eso permitiría que Taki ofreciera ayuda de inteligencia sin la reticencia de ayudar al shinobi renegado. La pelirosa agradeció internamente el gesto.

Escribió también una solicitud urgente para comunicarse con Kusa, lo que menos necesitaban era un grupo de ANBU cazándolos por la sospecha de los asesinatos. El ave llegó, era más silenciosa que la que Sakura utilizaba. Terminó de escribir y guardó el papel en el pequeño bolsillo, el ave se fue apenas haciendo ruido.

—En otras circunstancias me habría dirigido directamente al líder de Kusagakure; para alguien así es más difícil poner en duda la palabra de un Hokage que la de una Jōnin — la pelirosa inhaló profundamente.

—Lo entiendo, tampoco quiero dirigirme a ese infeliz.

La médica entonces se percató que no había atendido las heridas de su compañero, de su bolsa táctica sacó gasas y desinfectante. Humedeció la primera y sin preguntar nada tomó la muñeca de su compañero, la luz de la Luna menguante apenas era suficiente para distinguir un poco las siluetas.

—Puede arder — Sakura lo previno, esperó un segundo antes de comenzar a limpiar la herida más profunda que notó.

Notó bajo la palma el tensar de su compañero, pasó la gasa con cuidado, eliminando todo rastro de sangre seca y suciedad.

—Tengo que quitar la tierra dentro de la herida — advirtió, el hombre contestó con un "hm".

Al shinobi le escoció cuando la gasa ahondó en la cortada, provocándole el querer retirar el brazo, tensó los dedos pero no se movió. Notó la gentileza con la que su compañera limpiaba sus heridas, el agarre en su muñeca era firme, Susumu estaba seguro de que si ella lo decidiera le podría romper la articulación más allá de la reparación.

El contraste le provocó un tirón en el abdomen, las manos que sanaban sus heridas eran capaces de provocar daños terribles, no pudo evitar pensar que si él intentara resistirla, físicamente sería _incapaz._

' _Contrólate'_ se ordenó.

La pelirosa notó el pulso golpear ligeramente más fuerte bajo su palma.

— ¿Te hago daño? — la gasa se detuvo y se retiró unos milímetros, lo miró y él tragó saliva.

—No, en absoluto — su voz sonó más ronca de lo que esperaba.

Sakura se concentró de nuevo en la cortada, dejó caer la gasa en el suelo y activó su chakra, emitiendo un verde resplandor mientras cerraba el epitelio. La acción le recordó a su primer encuentro con el shinobi, un pequeño resoplido de humor escapó de su nariz.

—Sé lo que estás pensando — el joven de Taki sonrió.

—Es justo como entonces pero no tan grave — sonrió discretamente.

—El brazo de la mala suerte.

—Es natural, buscas proteger tu mano hábil, es común que Genin resulten más lastimados del brazo derecho si son zurdos cuando practican — el resplandor verde cesó.

La ninja comenzó a desinfectar el resto de las heridas, eran superficiales y le tomaron mucho menos tiempo. Cerró las más importantes con su Palma Mística y dejó los raspones y cortadas menores para que sanaran solos, esto para prevenir que el cuerpo se volviera perezoso a la hora de curarse a sí mismo. En el brazo izquierdo simplemente limpió los raspones, no necesitó su ninjutsu médico. Por último, higienizó la herida en la mejilla, sólo requiriendo unos pocos segundos para cerrarla con su chakra verde.

—Por cierto, ¿no necesitas ayuda con la herida de la espalda? — trazó con un dedo la orilla de su cicatriz recién formada del brazo, estaba sensible al tacto.

—Ya está cerrada, sólo necesito lavarme. Me vendría muy bien un baño — la médica guardó el pequeño bote de desinfectante en su bolsa táctica.

—A mí también, quizás encontremos una posada en el camino — se incorporaron, a ambos les hormiguearon las piernas.

Recogieron sus mochilas después de buscarlas unos minutos. La shinobi encontró su libro un poco después, estaba sucio de la contraportada. Lo volvió a sellar junto a sus demás cosas.

Echaron a andar ubicándose con las pocas estrellas que vieron, el cielo estaba comenzando a nublarse, eran malas noticias ahora que no tenían ni sus capas ni la tienda de campaña.

Los dos shinobis sintieron la queja de sus cuerpos agotados, los músculos doliendo con cada impacto de las piernas contra el suelo. A pesar de estar acostumbrados al combate la batalla había sido contra adversarios hábiles, las heridas eran prueba de ello, empujándolos físicamente un tanto más de lo normal.

Trotaron a paso medio, lo suficientemente rápido para apresurarse pero no tanto como para agotarse completamente. Sakura notaba una molestia constante en el hombro izquierdo con el peso de la mochila, un hilillo húmedo y cálido comenzó a resbalar por su espalda. Sin dejar de avanzar se sacó la mochila y se la colocó al frente, tuvo que correr más derecha para compensar el cambio del peso.

—Mira — Susumu apuntó hacia el este, un tenue resplandor se abría paso entre los árboles, apareciendo y desapareciendo intermitentemente.

—Podemos probar suerte — cambiaron de dirección, acercándose a la farola.

Llegaron a un viejo edificio de madera, no tenía ningún anuncio pero la puerta se encontraba entreabierta, un modesto letrero colgado decía "Abierto". Tuvieron la precaución de retirarse las hitai-ate, el chaleco de Susumu era suficientemente discreto al ser negro. El shinobi empujó la puerta, revisando el interior; varias personas se encontraban dormidas por la borrachera, otras apenas estaban lo suficientemente conscientes para seguir balanceándose en su asiento y dar sorbos a su bebida.

Entraron al cálido lugar, una chimenea ardía levemente con los restos de madera que alguien arrojó hacía ya un rato. Localizaron al encargado detrás de una barra de madera; estaba dormido contra una pila de barriles, abrazaba con fuerza una escoba. Dejaron sus mochilas en el suelo un momento.

Se acercaron, indecisos de cómo despertar al hombre, era inusualmente delgado para ser encargado de una posada con cantina. Sakura le colocó una mano en el hombro a su compañero, poniéndose frente a él. Sería menos probable que reaccionara con violencia si la veía a ella primero.

Dio unos golpecitos en la madera sin respuesta alguna, golpeó un poco más fuerte la barra.

— ¡Eyyyyy! — un hombre a sus espaldas les habló, alargando la sílaba por el entumecimiento en su lengua —. ¿Quiénesh son ushtedes? — frunció una ceja y levantó la otra, el gesto exagerado y ruborizado por el alcohol.

—Sólo somos viajeros — la shinobi contestó con tono amable —. ¿Sabe el nombre del encargado?

— ¿El nombre de eshe viejo calvo? — soltó una carcajada mientras movía su tarro —. Claro que lo shé.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, el hombre se balanceó en su asiento, su mente muy lenta para darse cuenta que lo esperaban.

— ¿Señor? — Sakura movió una mano, llamando su atención.

— ¿Eh, yo? Ah, qué muchacha tan linda —se pasó una mano por su apelmazado cabello.

—No tiene caso, mejor despertémoslo nosotros — Susumu le susurró a su compañera, le dieron la espalda.

La Jōnin volvió a golpear la mesa, esta vez con más fuerza. El encargado se sobresaltó, blandiendo la escoba frente a él, picoteando a un enemigo invisible.

— ¿Qué…? — los miró, sacudió la cabeza para despejarse del sueño —. Bienvenidos, ¿qué los trae tan tarde por aquí? — tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

—Disculpe la hora, somos viajeros y nos perdimos. Encontramos su posada y quisiéramos saber si tiene dos habitaciones disponibles — Sakura habló en un tono ligeramente más agudo.

—Descuiden, pero… ¿acaso los atacó un oso o algo así? — a pesar de su borrachera notó su estado.

Los shinobis cruzaron una rápida mirada, debían verse terrible.

—Fueron unos bandidos — Susumu completó, colocándose discretamente cerca del hombro izquierdo de la médica para evitar que vieran la mancha de sangre —. Lo único que queremos es darnos un baño y descansar.

—Claro, claro — el encargado se paró pesadamente de su banco, se agachó y rebuscó detrás de la barra, parecía que iba a caerse de cara en cualquier momento —. Tuvimos una fiesta en la noche… — el sonido de llaves metálicas raspando la madera —. Disculparán el desorden, vino una banda de músicos itinerantes y eso siempre atrae gente.

Les hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguieran. Recogieron las mochilas y caminaron detrás del encargado, con una llave larga abrió una puerta vieja.

—Esta es la primera habitación — encendió la luz de una lámpara de mesa; era cálida y apenas alcanzaba a iluminar las esquinas de la habitación.

Caminó dos puertas más allá y utilizó otra llave, tomó el pomo sólo para darse cuenta que estaba abierto, se quedó un momento parado ahí (estaba borracho después de todo). Sakura y Susumu se quedaron a unos pasos de él, esperando.

—Ésta es la segunda habitación — abrió y se quedó en el umbral. Los dos shinobis vieron la expresión sorprendida de su anfitrión —. Mejor esta habitación no, ya está ocupada. Y vaya que está ocupada — se carcajeó con su chiste.

Ambos pensaron lo mismo.

—Tendrán que quedarse ahí, eran las habitaciones que me quedaban libres. Los baños están por acá — los dirigió por un largo pasillo que daba vuelta a la derecha.

Deslizó una puerta que desembocaba a un pequeño corredor, en los extremos había otras dos puertas corredizas. Se acercó a una serie de tubos y giró una perilla, activando el flujo de agua caliente.

—El agua sale bien después de dos minutos, empezará a llenarse en este momento. Damas por allá, caballeros por acá si son tan amables — el hombre volvió a reírse —. Regresaré abajo, si necesitaran otra cosa ya saben dónde encontrarme — se tambaleó ligeramente, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Escucharon sus pasos mientras se alejaba, los dos soltaron una risa contenida ante la escena, haciéndolos olvidar momentáneamente el dolor en el cuerpo y la batalla. Se dieron cuenta que también les indicó al revés los baños, volvieron a reír.

Cada quien entró a su área, despojándose de las prendas con lentitud, los músculos doliendo con los movimientos. El espacio comenzó a llenarse de vapor, y a ambos se les hizo irresistible sumergirse en la tina caliente.

Procedieron a darse un baño rápido, el agua tiñéndose de rojo y café. La kunoichi se quedó mirando la coladera hasta que el agua fue transparente de nuevo, se lavó minuciosamente, arrancando con las uñas los pedazos de tierra pegados con sangre. Comenzó a sentirse mejor con el aseo.

El shinobi entró a la tina, el agua caliente escoció un poco en las heridas, lo olvidó rápidamente ante la agradable sensación del calor. Recargó la nuca en el borde de madera, permitiéndose cerrar los párpados un momento. Las imágenes de la pelea se dibujaron detrás de sus ojos, metiéndolo en una especie de trance. Recordó entonces la manera en la que su compañera había lanzado al hombre, rompiendo su cuerpo contra el muro de roca, casi pudo escuchar el grotesco sonido. Un espasmo agitó su columna, moviendo el agua a su alrededor, sacándolo de sus recuerdos antes de que se volvieran muy vívidos. Entonces pensó en el momento en que la médica había curado sus heridas, recordó la gentileza de su tacto, la brillante concentración de su mirada, el pequeño juego de sus labios por tener la mente enfocada.

Se hundió más en el agua, el calor sin cooperar para calmar su mente. Exhaló, generando pequeñas burbujas en la tina. Miró a la pared a su derecha, la separación que había entre los dos baños, entrecerró los ojos y miró hacia el techo, colocándose las manos en la nuca.

La pelirosa tenía los antebrazos cruzados y recargados en la orilla de madera, el contraste del frío ambiente rozando de sus hombros para arriba contra el de su cuerpo sumergido. Tenía los ojos cerrados, los sonidos del otro baño llegaban con el eco característico de una habitación vacía. Volteó el rostro y entreabrió un ojo para mirar la pared a su izquierda, la cicatriz en su espalda le escoció y estiró un brazo para rascarse, sonrió al pensar que probablemente recriminaría a un paciente por acercar las uñas a una herida recién cerrada.

' _Privilegios de médico'_ pensó y resopló con humor.

Recargó las palmas en la madera y salió del agua, caminó con calma a la banca donde estaba su toalla, se frotó con pereza el cabello para luego continuar con el resto de su cuerpo. Se dirigió a la pequeña antesala y llegó al estante donde había acomodado sus cosas, la muda de ropa lista para que se vistiera; un short negro de licra y una playera térmica de manga corta gris humo. El sonido del agua le llegó desde el otro baño, indicándole que su compañero también había salido.

Recordó los definidos relieves de su cuerpo cuando se secaba el sudor en la tienda de campaña. El calor ascendió por su cuello y orejas. Se concentró en vestirse.

El joven de Taki se enfundó un nuevo pantalón de combate y una camiseta interior negra sin mangas. Se miró en un pequeño espejo, la barba estaba cerrándose en su rostro. Rebuscó en su mochila, sacando una brillante navaja de plata. Se enjabonó el rostro y comenzó a rasurarse con calma, previniendo pronunciar demasiado el ángulo de la hoja para no cortarse.

— ¿Susumu-kun? — la voz de Sakura llegó desde el pasillo cuando estaba limpiando la navaja.

—Dime — pasó el filo nuevamente, el áspero sonido del vello llenando el espacio —. Puedes venir, todos están durmiendo la borrachera abajo.

La kunoichi se debatió un momento, detenida más que nada por su moral de no entrar al baño de hombres. Exhaló pensando que su pena no tenía sentido siendo casi las tres de la mañana en un baño vacío. Empujó un poco la puerta corrediza, entrando a un recibidor casi idéntico al de mujeres.

Se recargó en un pilar de madera, observando los metódicos movimientos de su compañero, la navaja se deslizaba rápido y con precisión, él se detuvo y la miró.

— ¿Qué tal te cayó el baño?

—No tengo palabras para describirlo — le sonrió con satisfacción, el ninja le devolvió la sonrisa.

Reanudó su labor, cubriendo las últimas áreas, por un momento lo único que sonó fue el filo de la hoja raspando la piel.

— ¿Es difícil hacerlo con una de esas? — cruzó los brazos.

—Al principio sí — dio otra pasada —. Te cortas varias veces antes de conocer el ángulo correcto. Una vez que lo tienes… — dio la última pasada —. Es mucho más práctico.

El joven de Taki se enjuagó el rostro, comprobando en el espejo que no se hubiera saltado un área. La pelirosa miró la expresión del hombre, le pareció que era el equivalente a la de las mujeres cuando se maquillaban. Se rio ante la imagen, cubriéndose parcialmente la boca con el puño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Me quedó jabón en algún lado? — volvió a verse en el espejo, moviendo la cabeza para verificar. Eso sólo logró que Sakura riera un poco más.

No pudo evitar sentirse contagiado, sonrió ampliamente mientras la risa de su compañera se extinguía.

—No, sólo estaba pensando que presencié la versión masculina del "maquillaje".

Susumu resopló, secó su navaja contra el pantalón varias veces, la plegó y se acercó a la médica.

—Déjame guardar mi "delineador" — abrió su mochila.

La joven mantuvo una amplia sonrisa, estaba mirando el perfil derecho de su compañero, la iluminación le permitió apreciar la cicatriz de la herida que le había curado en la cuarta guerra. Apenas y era una fina línea que no interrumpía los dibujos negros en su piel (estaban pintados por encima).

— ¿Cómo fue que te hicieron eso? No pregunté cuando llegaste a la carpa médica — la kunoichi mantuvo los brazos cruzados para evitar volver a hacer lo mismo que cuando se vieron por primera vez en el portal de Taki.

Acomodó sus cosas en su mochila, entrecerrando los ojos, se quedó quieto un momento para evocar sus recuerdos.

—Formaba parte del grupo de escolta para el transporte de provisiones quirúrgicas, varios Zetsus blancos nos emboscaron cuando estábamos a dos kilómetros de nuestro destino. Peleamos durante mucho tiempo, evitando que destruyeran las carretas, cuando por fin dejaron de salir comenzamos a movilizarnos de nuevo — cargó su mochila con una mano y la dejó inerte a un lado, sus músculos ligeramente tensos por el peso —. Entonces dos de ellos emergieron justo debajo de una carreta y la reventaron con sellos explosivos que le habían quitado a un cadáver.

Dió unos pasos hacia la puerta y miró a su compañera, haciéndole un ademán con la cabeza para que salieran. La médica fue a recoger sus pertenencias y salió unos momentos después, se dirigieron a la habitación.

—La herida me la provocó un pedazo de metal que salió disparado con la explosión, en ese momento ni siquiera lo sentí, sólo supe que algo me había golpeado el brazo y me había hecho girar. Caí de espaldas. Fue entonces cuando un compañero de escuadrón se acercó y vi la impresión en sus ojos — cerraron la puerta y dejaron las mochilas a un lado de ésta.

— ¿Ibas a abastecernos a nosotros? — Sakura colocó una mano izquierda en el marco de la puerta y formó un sello con la derecha, aislando la habitación, inhaló profundo mientras colocaba una trampa genjutsu.

—Al parecer sí, ya que fue ahí a donde me llevaron. No sé qué le habría sucedido a mi brazo si no hubiera llegado contigo. El único remanente que me quedó fue un pequeño entumecimiento en el tríceps — estiró el brazo hacia abajo, señalándose el área.

El movimiento hizo que su músculo sobresaliera, cambiando la perspectiva de la cicatriz con ello.

—Lo más probable es que te atendiera cualquier otro médico competente — se separó del marco de la puerta, sentándose en un estrecho sofá pegado a una pared.

—Competente seguramente, pero no creo que tan habilidoso como tú. Gracias de nuevo — Susumu entrecerró los ojos con la sonrisa —. Y por favor no pienses que vas a dormir ahí — se acercó a ella y se acuclilló.

La pelirosa resopló, negando con la cabeza.

—Mira tu tamaño y mira el mío, no tendré problemas en dormir aquí.

—Bueno, yo no me quejaría exactamente de _tu_ tamaño — el hombre tocó con un índice el bíceps derecho de su compañera, bajo la yema pudo apreciar la fibrosa composición de tejido.

La ninja sonrió ante el comentario.

—Necesito músculo que resista el canalizar tanto chakra — levantó ligeramente los brazos, mirándose los antebrazos y bíceps mientras cerraba los puños, volvió a bajarlos.

— ¿Cuántas veces te las has roto? — señaló con el mismo índice sus puños.

—No llevo la cuenta.

—Me lo imaginé — subió la mirada para encontrarse con la de ella — ¿Estás segura con dormir aquí?

—Completamente, ya me han cedido la cama demasiadas veces. Es hora de devolver el favor — le contestó con una sonrisa amable.

La observó por tres segundos antes de asentir, iba a incorporarse cuando la voz lo detuvo.

— ¿Cómo funciona tu jutsu de invocación? — se señaló el lóbulo para referirse a las estacas que colgaban de sus orejas.

El hombre sonrió, cambió de posición y recargó una rodilla en el suelo. Se removió la perforación del lóbulo izquierdo y la sostuvo en la palma, ofreciéndosela a la ninja. Ella la tomó con el índice y el pulgar y observó de cerca la pieza, le recordó demasiado al material de las barras canalizadoras que Pain utilizaba en los cadáveres.

— ¿De qué está hecha? — la pieza era muy oscura, pero tenía un sutil matiz de color obsidiana y unas finísimas líneas de un tono azul oscuro que parecían emitir un brillo propio.

—Es una aleación especial de metales, entre ellos hay meteorito. Es una técnica antigua, mis ancestros fueron herreros originalmente — le indicó la parte plana —. Pasa un dedo por ahí.

Siguió la indicación, percibiendo un relieve grabado en la estaca. Era el sello de invocación. Volvió a examinar la pieza, las tonalidades resultaban extrañamente atrayentes.

El hombre de Taki colocó su palma abierta cerca de la mano de Sakura, ella le devolvió la oscura estaca. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás mientras tocaba con el índice el sello, haciendo que reaccionara con su chakra. Una voluta de humo absorbió la mano de Susumu, al despejarse la jabalina ya descansaba en su mano. Se la ofreció de regreso a su compañera, quien la tomó con ambas manos.

—Es pesada — tanteó la densidad del material moviéndola de arriba abajo —. Está hecha del mismo material, ¿verdad? — la examinó de cerca, notando esa misma tonalidad azul y obsidiana a lo largo de la jabalina.

—Sí, como viste, no es fácil de romper y resulta muy práctica porque nadie espera un ataque así — colocó el codo en la rodilla para recargar su barbilla en la palma de la mano.

— ¿Por qué nunca había escuchado de un jutsu así? — pero la pregunta fue más para sí.

—No es una técnica convencional, tal vez por eso… quizás también por el hecho de que nadie que lo ha visto ha sobrevivido — lo dijo con tono afable, pero la frase le provocó un escalofrío a la kunoichi.

La Jōnin se dio cuenta de la intensa mirada de su compañero, las líneas negras potenciando el efecto, tragó saliva.

Susumu apretó la mandíbula, ¿qué hacía hablándole de algo tan importante? ¿Qué hacía _mostrándole_? Inhaló profundo, una inquietud se abrió paso en su esternón.

— ¿Estás bien? — su voz fue baja, ligeramente grave.

—Sí, es sólo que… No suelo hablar de esto… No, sería más preciso decir que no hablo _nunca_ de esto — recibió la jabalina que su compañera le devolvió, rozó el sello y el arma fue sustituida por la pequeña estaca. Se la colocó de nuevo.

La kunoichi no supo qué contestar, se dio cuenta que estaban de nuevo _muy_ cerca. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron, su pulso comenzaba a acelerar el ritmo en sus venas. Notó la respiración más agitada de su compañero también, provocando que un tono rosáceo tiñera sus mejillas.

El shinobi estuvo a punto de ceder, sólo a punto.

Miró con avidez todos los detalles; la ligera oscuridad en la mirada esmeralda, el subir y bajar rítmico de su respiración, las finas marcas de sus músculos expuestos, el rubor en su rostro. Lo más probable es que ella apreciara algo similar en él.

Inhaló profundo, muy profundo, estiró el cuello hacia atrás para mirar el techo y exhaló por la nariz, estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de hacerlo; el olor de su compañera inundó sus pulmones.

' _No'_

—Creo que deberíamos dormir — deseó golpearse la frente, pensando en lo mal que sonaba su excusa —. Necesitamos recuperarnos de la pelea.

Notó el entrecerrar de los orbes verdes, la mirada era muy _lúcida_ , generándole una punzada de inquietud al ninja de Taki. Lo más probable es que ella lo hubiera percibido como un "cortón", y eso había sido, terrible pero necesario.

Se incorporó más rápido de lo que deseaba, estaba tenso a pesar del baño, pero por un motivo diferente a la pelea.

Susumu sabía por experiencia propia que las batallas eran el preludio perfecto para el sexo entre shinobis, era difícil resistir después de la adrenalina de la pelea, después de jugar con la probabilidad de no volver a ver la luz del sol jamás, con la sensación de haber tomado una vida para seguir respirando.

Era la transmutación de un instinto primario por otro.

A pesar de la experiencia relajante del baño caliente, el efecto tardaba en pasarse, efecto del que muchos se encargaban en solitario, y otros tantos con compañeros o parejas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, usando su templanza bien practicada de ninja para no hacer algo imprudente. Sakura cambió de posición, colocando un antebrazo en una rodilla y un codo en la otra, recargó el rostro en la mano, los dedos meñique y anular cubriéndole parcialmente la boca, el medio e índice recargados en su pómulo. Su lenguaje corporal relajado, _demasiado_ relajado, incluso ligeramente arrogante. Susumu pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo bajo los dedos.

Volteó el cuerpo.

El erizar del vello en su lado izquierdo le advirtió de su proximidad antes de sentirla, las manos se colocaron a los lados de su rostro con delicadeza, pero la presión sutil, controlada, le hizo voltear para mirarla.

La adrenalina le atravesó el abdomen, una adrenalina similar a la que sintió cuando le curó las heridas. Las manos que tocaban su rostro con tanto cuidado eran las mismas que podrían aplastarlo con la facilidad de un apretón.

Y eso… eso sólo hizo que fuera más difícil _resistir._

—Si lo haces, no habrá vuelta atrás — su voz sonó grave, áspera.

Estaba _tan_ cerca. Casi pudo saborear en el aire su respiración.

—Estoy harta de esperar.

Lo besó.

Y él pudo sentir su rabia, pudo sentir su tristeza, su deseo. Fue como beber un alcohol sin destilar.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que sucedería a continuación no modificaría ni un poco el profundo sentimiento que ella albergaba por el ninja renegado.

Ni él estaba interesado en cambiarlo.

Lo invadió como el veneno que le describió, quemándolo por dentro, el calor bombeando a todas sus extremidades, su consciencia perdida con el roce apremiante de sus labios.

No se resistió.

Las manos lo sujetaron, lo _mantuvieron_ ahí, mientras ella se abría paso en su boca. Sus propias manos se cerraron en las muñecas, pidiendo silente que no se movieran de ahí.

Respiró con fuerza, tratando de recuperar el control de sí mismo, pero la avidez de _su_ lengua le impedía pensar, el roce insistente de los dientes sobre su labio haciéndolo aferrarse a las articulaciones.

Inhaló con cada jadeo su olor.

Se separaron un (terrible) momento, sólo lo suficiente. Susumu no abrió los ojos, no _queriendo_ hacerlo. La presión a los lados de su rostro cambió, haciéndolo bajar un poco más el rostro.

—Mírame.

La voz lo hizo vibrar, la electricidad atravesando su columna vertebral, obedeció.

Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, el deseo oscureciendo los verdes orbes, su respiración igual de agitada que la suya. La implacable agudeza en su mirada penetrando en él, sellando la imagen en su memoria.

La miró largos segundos y ella lo miró de vuelta.

Lo atrajo hacia sí de nuevo, pero lo detuvo justo cuando sus labios apenas se rozaron, lo mantuvo ahí un momento, simplemente respirándolo así como él la respiraba.

Volvió a besarlo, (in)consciente de la rudeza, los dientes atrapando la blanda carne, mordiéndola con contención, suficiente para que el hombre resoplara contra su nariz.

Sólo pudo pensar que no le importaría probar su propia sangre con tal de prolongar el contacto de _su_ lengua con la suya.

Sus manos comenzaron un lento camino desde las muñecas, indecisas y expectantes a su reacción, palpó la dureza de los antebrazos, la fuerza contenida en los tendones, ascendieron por sus bíceps hasta llegar a los hombros, la playera se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Avanzó lentamente hacia su cuello, _concentrándose_ mientras su compañera lo devoraba. No se dio cuenta de cuándo volvió a cerrar los ojos, el estímulo visual insuficiente comparado con el tacto. Llegó a la base de su cuello, bajo las yemas de sus pulgares sintió el movimiento intermitente de los tendones, cambiando al ritmo de sus labios.

Ella se detuvo un breve momento, y él paró en seco el ascenso. La mano derecha se desplazó de su mejilla, el pulgar trazando casi con dulzura su magullado labio, se retiró. Antes de que el joven pudiera anhelarlo de vuelta su lengua lo sustituyó, deslizándose lentamente de un extremo al otro. De pronto fue dolorosa la pequeña distancia que impedía que sus cuerpos se tocaran.

No pudo evitar buscarla con su lengua. Inmediatamente las manos presionaron en su rostro, deteniéndolo. Después de cuatro segundos, lo atrajo, lo suficiente para estar a su alcance. Se rozaron, ahora ella también lo buscaba.

El contacto mínimo, insuficiente.

El corazón de ambos galopaba en sus pechos, la sangre sensibilizando sus cuerpos.

Cedió, ahora él atrayéndola a ella con las manos, sus dedos enterrados en el suave (medianamente seco) cabello. Respiraron agitadamente, sus cuerpos eliminando cualquier espacio vacío entre ellos.

 _Sus_ dedos tantearon en su nuca, sólo para recordar que el cabello era demasiado corto, sabía qué era lo que pretendía.

Él apretó el agarre, tirando de su rosa cabello lo suficiente para que su cabeza se hiciera unos centímetros hacia atrás, exponiendo un poco la delicada piel de su cuello. Sintió su sonrisa contra los labios.

El pulso irradió a ambos, el martillear resonando contra el esternón del otro. Él fue vagamente consciente de las manos que abandonaron sus bíceps para desplazarse a su pecho, el sonido de la rasgadura de tela llegó a sus oídos como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Las cálidas manos exploraron su cuerpo, deslizándose dolorosamente lento por los tensos músculos, descendiendo con cada relieve en la piel. Los dedos llegaron al elástico del pantalón, trazando la sensible piel a lo largo de éste. Su cuerpo le pareció sumamente atractivo, en su trayecto apreció las numerosas cicatrices de todos sus combates, el sutil vello en su pecho, la dureza del trabajado tejido. Era endemoniadamente varonil.

Las yemas sólo lo rozaron al subir de nuevo, un cosquilleo remanente por el superficial contacto. Con un movimiento fluido le deslizó la rasgada playera por los hombros. El joven se detuvo un momento, respirando a dos centímetros de ella; no quería soltar su cabello, sus dedos rehusándose a abrirse.

Lo miró con diversión, sus pestañas proyectando largas sombras en sus oscurecidos ojos. No rompió el contacto visual mientras sus manos se cerraban suavemente sobre las tensas muñecas. La dejó ir a su pesar, la prenda se deslizó mientras sus brazos bajaban. El agarre lo abandonó sólo tres segundos para permitir que la rasgada playera cayera al suelo, se cerraron de nuevo en su lugar.

Sus manos hormigueaban, anhelando enterrarse de nuevo en la rosa cabellera, los labios besándolo con menos insistencia, como si tratara de _provocarlo_.

Lo dirigió hacia el inicio de su ceñida playera, permitiéndole meter sólo un poco los pulgares por debajo de la oscura tela.

Estiró un poco más el cuello, presionando contra sus finos labios con más hambre, rozándola con la lengua mientras sus dedos entraban un poco más, tocando más de su suave piel.

Dejó sus muñecas para volver a tocar su abdomen, viajando casi con pereza en dirección a su espalda baja. El cálido roce de la mano derecha trazó la hendidura de la columna hacia arriba, la izquierda perdiéndose lentamente debajo del elástico del pantalón. Sus senos presionaron contra la unión de su abdomen y pectorales, haciéndolos transpirar más.

Él tuvo la certeza de que perdería el control en cualquier momento.

Y supo también que _ella se lo impediría._

Metió los dedos debajo de la playera térmica, halando suavemente hacia arriba, se separaron y el gris oscuro dio paso a la nívea piel. Se permitió un momento para observarla, sin poder resistir a besarla de nuevo. Sus manos se colocaron a los lados de su delgado cuello, sintiendo arder la mano que de nuevo se enterraba debajo de su pantalón; el índice rozando lentamente su sensible piel en el nacimiento del sacro.

La mano que trazaba su columna regresó a su pectoral, ascendiendo por su clavícula hasta llegar a su barbilla, el pulgar presionó contra su mentón, haciéndolo voltear el rostro a la izquierda. El cálido aliento le erizó la piel mientras los labios se limitaban a tocar pequeñas porciones en su cuello, descendiendo en su longitud hasta llegar a la base. Depositó un casto beso ahí, en la unión del tendón con el hombro.

Comenzó a deslizar los dedos de su cuello, el rosa cabello cosquilleando el dorso de sus manos, bajó por las clavículas con lentitud; sus pulgares peligrosamente cerca de sus senos, notó bajo su tacto la agitada respiración.

Lo mordió suavemente al mismo tiempo que sus dedos llegaron a la rosada y sensible piel, la aspereza de sus pulgares enviando una descarga eléctrica por su columna. Ella emitió un pequeño "hm" de aprobación. Su mano se enterró más en el pantalón, tomando con toda la palma el firme glúteo de él. El rubor ascendió, quemando más donde lo había mordido.

El pulgar en su mentón hizo su camino de vuelta hacia el límite del pantalón en la parte frontal, los enrojecidos labios besando y mordisqueando su cuello mientras los dedos se deslizaban debajo de su elástico, rozando el inicio de la ingle. Ella pudo apreciar _su_ respuesta presionando contra su abdomen, sonrió contra la piel de él.

Estaba ansioso, _demasiado_ ansioso. Parecía hacerlo adrede, tratando de probar su paciencia. Ardía en deseo, pero sabía perfectamente que no dependía de _él._ Se encontraba bajo su silente mando, rechazando adrede su instinto por actuar.

La experiencia era difícil, rayando en lo insoportable.

Pero no podía _resistirla._

No _deseaba_ hacerlo.

Su pantalón descendió, su rostro peligrosamente cerca de su erección contenida bajo el ceñido bóxer. Tragó saliva cuando la nariz rozó la cara interna de su muslo, el cabello cosquilleándole la pierna mientras los dedos tocaban la piel en su descenso. Levantó las piernas (una después de la otra) para removerse la prenda.

Apretó los puños cuando los dientes se cerraron en la carne de su muslo izquierdo, miró hacia abajo; el rosa contrastando contra la oscuridad de su ropa interior. El contacto cálido y húmedo de la lengua trazando su camino hacia arriba. Cerró los ojos, su respiración acelerando junto a su pulso.

Ella notó los nudillos apretados a los costados, inmóvil, sonrió complacida. Las puntas de los dedos se deslizaron por debajo de la tela del bóxer.

Apretó el cuerpo al sentirse perder el equilibrio, el empujón enviándolo a la cama detrás. Antes de poder incorporarse una pesada mano lo mantuvo abajo, la presión justo en la unión de sus costillas.

Levantó la cabeza para verla; su sonrisa discreta, la diversión bailando en sus ojos. Sintió que su abdomen se contraía al observarla, resistió la urgencia de atraerla hacia sí, ni fue necesario; ella inclinó el cuerpo para poder besarlo, un beso rápido, y al separarse los dientes se aferraron un segundo a su labio inferior, tratando de mantenerla ahí. Su sonrisa se amplió mientras se lamía ahí donde él la había mordido.

Tomó el elástico del bóxer, halándolo hacia abajo, liberando la visible necesidad por ella. Él advirtió la sangre llegar a sus orejas y rostro pero no dejó de mirarla, observó con los músculos tensos mientras lo contemplaba, tomándose su tiempo. El vacío de sus pupilas oscilando con el análisis de su anatomía.

Los orbes esmeraldas ascendieron para encontrarse con los suyos.

Se arrodilló, la mano descendió desde el esternón hacia el abdomen, trazando la piel al dirigirse hasta su oblicuo. Tenía la espalda recta para poder mirarlo a la cara; la línea de la mandíbula, ahora despojada de la barba, mientras echaba el rostro hacia atrás cuando lo tocaba, el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, las pequeñas contracciones en el abdomen por luchar contra el instinto, contracciones que se reflejaban en su rigidez.

Un roce superficial en donde las piernas se unían a las rodillas, tocando la parte interna de ambos muslos. Los músculos tensándose cuando se acercaron a su entrepierna. Descansó los dedos justo a los lados de su erección, los pulgares en los pliegues de las ingles.

Apretó el abdomen y las piernas, los dedos enterrados en la sábana mientras ella se limitaba a _respirar_ , tan cerca que casi dolía. El cálido aliento acariciando su sensible piel, provocando una contracción en su vientre.

Un sonido gutural se atoró en su garganta, la espalda separándose levemente del colchón, reprimió el impulso de proyectar la cadera cuando la ávida lengua tocó entre sus dos testículos, _enterrándose_ ahí. Jadeó al sentirla ascender a la base, el caliente contacto subiendo mientras se aferraba a la tela. Pasó los brazos por debajo de sus muslos, apretando las manos sobre los cuádriceps para _retenerlo_ ahí.

Sólo podía pensar en hundir los dedos en el rosa cabello para atraerla más, el pulso le martilleó.

Y ella pudo percibirlo en la lengua.

Rodeó la hinchada punta, las contracciones de _sus_ muslos saltaron bajo su tacto. Centímetro a centímetro lo recibió, presionándolo contra su paladar, sus ojos observando las marcadas venas en el estirado cuello, en el abdomen bajo.

La insistente sujeción en sus piernas le impidió moverse, frustrando sus intentos por entrar un poco más, por empujar para _perderse_ en su garganta. Apretó los dientes, la abrumadora sensación atravesando su columna, borrando cualquier pensamiento de su mente.

Se retiró, tocando sutil con los dientes al llegar a la punta, se puso de pie apoyándose con las manos en las rodillas de él. Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, tenía una mano extendida hacia él, ofreciéndosela para incorporarse. La tomó y ella lo haló con suavidad, su fuerza cargando prácticamente su peso al moverlo. Lo besó nuevamente, las manos pegando su cadera contra ella, _presionándolo_ contra su vientre, lo sintió caliente contra la piel descubierta.

Él trazó los delineados músculos de sus brazos, subiendo desde las muñecas para bajar en su cuerpo. Llegó al inicio de los senos, los índices estimularon la sensible piel de los pezones. Se separó de sus labios para besarle el cuello, aspirando el aroma de su piel, del sudor que comenzaba a resbalar por su nuca. Sus manos viajaron hacia los glúteos, estaban firmes bajo el short, tensándose ocasionalmente con el balanceo de su cuerpo.

Se agachó un poco saboreando la piel con los labios, el sutil matiz salado a medida que bajaba hacia su pecho. Inhaló profundo al llegar al espacio entre sus senos, su olor intenso con cada pulsación de sangre. Llevó los dedos a la espalda, recorriendo los relieves mientras su boca se cerraba alrededor de un pezón. Se tensó levemente bajo su tacto, una mano colocándose en su cabello y la otra en su hombro, reteniéndolo ahí para que la estimulara. Movió las manos, descendiendo por la curvatura de su espalda hasta llegar al límite de su oscuro short, siguió bajando por sus glúteos hasta llegar a sus piernas, presionando ligeramente la parte posterior de sus muslos.

Mordió con la misma intensidad que ella lo había hecho, la mano en su cabello apretó con más fuerza pero no lo movió de lugar, la respiración agitada llegaba brevemente a su rostro. Sus índices y medios entraron bajo la tela que rodeaba la cintura, jaló mientras sus labios probaban la piel de su abdomen, la mano en su hombro empujándolo hacia abajo. La despojó de sus prendas, besando su muslo derecho a medida que sus dedos escalaban de regreso por la parte posterior.

Se enderezó ligeramente, la mano aumentó la presión en su hombro impidiendo que se incorporara.

Lo miró intensamente desde su altura, la sutil fragancia de su excitación llegando a sus fosas nasales. Su semblante divertido, sus párpados entrecerrados mientras lo observaba, brillando con expectante curiosidad.

No pudo evitarle sonreírle, su cuerpo irradiaba calor, tanto que lo percibía en la piel, en las manos que se aferraban a sus femorales. Se permitió inhalar, sus pulmones llenándose de _ella._ Lentamente bajó la mirada, sus ojos miel sellando en su memoria la vista de sus pechos, de su marcado abdomen, del vello rosa cuidadosamente recortado, sus dedos grabando a la par los relieves de su anatomía.

La mano en su cabello retorció un poco, lo suficiente para hacerlo mirarla de nuevo, los oscuros ojos comandándole que no rompiera el contacto visual mientras lo hacía.

Obedeció.

Enterró el rostro al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se clavaban en la firme carne de sus nalgas, acercándola de la misma manera que _su_ inclemente mano lo acercaba a él.

El dolor de las uñas presionando en su hombro se deslizó por todos sus nervios, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que dejarían marcas. _Deseaba_ que fuera así.

La devoró, resoplando con fuerza contra su intimidad mientras el sudor le resbalaba por la sien, por la espalda. Sus manos aferrándose a ella para mantener un poco de autocontrol.

Ella estiró el cuello hacia atrás, la sensación amenazando con arrebatarle la fuerza en las piernas, sus manos sosteniéndose (manteniéndolo) para no perder el equilibrio. Respiró hondo, concentrándose en el estímulo que viajaba por su espalda baja, el oxígeno alimentando los neurotransmisores en su sangre, su corazón bombeando con violencia, saturando su intimidad.

Miró hacia abajo, los ojos color miel sonriéndole con malicia al abrirse paso con la lengua. _Sus_ manos apretaron sus glúteos con fuerza y supo que la presión dejaría marcas momentáneas, devolviéndole el gesto con una sonrisa parcial en los labios que presionaba contra su centro.

Percibió el vaivén contra su rostro, las caderas moviéndose en sincronía con su lengua. Se sintió sin aliento mientras lo sujetaba del cabello, tironeando suave y luego fuerte. Las contracciones bajo su tacto en los glúteos, apretando los músculos rítmicamente. Un pequeño jalón lo obligó a mirar hacia arriba, las uñas clavándose más en su hombro.

Le dedicó una mirada justo antes de vibrar, su ceño profundizándose a medida que la respiración se volvía errática. Arqueó la espalda y _su_ cadera presionó más contra su boca, los dedos enterrados en su oscuro cabello apretando sólo lo suficiente para que el dolor inicial se convirtiera en placer al descender por su nuca. Se aferró a ella mientras _su_ clímax retumbaba en su cuerpo, percibiendo, _saboreando_ cada matiz.

No se detuvo; las manos indicándole que no _debía_ parar.

Observó el pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo con rapidez, el abdomen contraído que estiraba la piel contra el fibroso tejido, el sudor resbalando entre sus senos, sus rosáceos pezones. Tuvo una punzada en su dolorosa erección.

Las uñas fueron sustituidas por un suave roce de dedos, empujándolo levemente. Se separó unos centímetros, un hilo remanente de _su_ orgasmo uniéndolos un segundo antes de desaparecer. Depositó dos castos besos en su abdomen antes de incorporarse.

Era más alto que ella por varios centímetros, pero su envergadura poco hizo para ayudarle contra su persona, su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos su férreo (dulce) tacto. Su cuero cabelludo aún cosquilleaba, su cabello alborotado. La caricia en su mejilla fue gentil, no pudo evitar inclinar un poco un rostro contra la calidez. Lo acercó y se inclinó para recibir sus labios, sólo para que lo detuviera cerca, _tan cerca._ El pulgar limpió su mentón, brillante por _su_ excitación.

Su semblante perspicaz al mantener el pulgar cerca de sus labios, esperándolo.

Sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

La lengua rozó ávida el calloso dedo que le ofrecía, saboreándola una vez más antes de acercarlo, sus labios uniéndose casi con violencia. Con un sutil cambio los hizo rotar para que ahora ella le diera la espalda a la cama. Sus manos se aferraron a su erección y las de él a su cuello.

Una mezcla entre gruñido y gemido emergió de su garganta cuando lo apretó, su cadera se proyectó hacia adelante sin poderse detener, notó su sonrisa contra los labios.

Estaba completamente intoxicado.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más lo tendría así… con tal de seguir en sus manos le permitiría hacerlo durante horas.

Lo atrajo, deslizándose con gracia en la cama, él siguiendo el movimiento para quedar entre sus piernas.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y las manos contra la sábana, deteniendo el instinto de enterrarse en ella en ese momento.

Observó con una torcida sonrisa los marcados músculos de los antebrazos a los lados de su cuerpo, devoró los detalles del masculino cuerpo encima, los exquisitos relieves de los trabajados músculos, las líneas negras bailando en sus hombros y trapecios con cada movimiento, su sólida erección. Los brillantes ojos miel, rodeados del vacío de la tinta negra.

Casi le dolía su necesidad por él, pero no se apresuraría… todavía.

Una gota de sudor resbaló de su nariz para aterrizar entre sus senos.

Lo rodeó con las fuertes piernas, comprimiendo sutilmente su cuerpo al atraerlo para besarlo. Hizo su rostro a un lado, besando la tensión de su cuello, saboreando la salinidad que permeaba en su piel. Su aroma era atrayente, ligeramente amaderado y terroso, inhaló, cosquilleándolo mientras su nariz rozaba el nacimiento de su cuello.

Él hundió la nariz en su sien, en el rosado cabello que se apelmazaba con el sudor. Le pareció una mezcla floral fresca, limpia, con un sutil dejo al estéril olor de antiséptico, un aroma que resumía muy bien a la mujer bajo él.

Se besaron, las cálidas manos viajaron por sus marcados brazos, disfrutando las hendiduras de los bíceps y tríceps, llegaron a sus pectorales y continuaron bajando por su abdomen. Le mordió el labio mientras los delgados dedos apretaban a los lados de su cadera.

La rozó, apenas un instante, su calidez mezclándose brevemente con la suya. Gruñó profundo en la garganta y apretó los glúteos, sólo para darse cuenta que las piernas que lo rodeaban lo detenían en seco.

Frunció el ceño, mirándola con frustración, las negras líneas confiriendo intensidad a sus penetrantes ojos. Ella notó que una punzada se clavaba en lo más profundo, casi provocando que se dejara llevar, se le antojó sumamente atractivo.

Volvió a besarla, vertiendo su frustración en ese beso, mordisqueando la suave carne de sus labios. Apretó todo el cuerpo sólo para rozarla una vez más, _su_ calor irradiando contra la sensible piel de su hinchada punta. Se separaron jadeando y empapados de sudor, notó que las piernas soltaban una fracción su sujeción, permitiéndole tocarla.

La necesidad era demasiada, su cuerpo vibrando con la anticipación.

Lo acercó lento, tan lento que se sintió perder la razón.

No rompieron el contacto visual. Lo consumió centímetro a centímetro, sus rostros desfigurándose a medida que sus pieles se fundían. La sintió arquearse contra su cuerpo y él se aferró a sus hombros, recargando su peso sobre los codos. Sus manos le tomaron la espalda, apretándolo contra ella mientras él se abría paso en su intimidad.

Jadeó contra su cuello, conteniéndose de no morderla demasiado fuerte, clavando los dedos en _sus_ hombros.

Ella resopló contra su trapecio, las uñas clavándose en su espalda. Un sonido indistinguible emergió de sus gargantas cuando se empujó contra ella, las piernas apretándolo más cerca.

Se permitieron un segundo así, el sonido de sus corazones retumbando en el pecho, llenando el pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Embistió con toda la fuerza de su abdomen, robándose el aire en un beso. Se aferraron el uno al otro con firmeza.

Una forzada exhalación brotó cuando la sintió levantar las caderas cambiando la sensación al penetrarla. Ella estiró el cuello cuando la estimuló en el área frontal, el estremecimiento haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo. Las manos se afianzaron a la femenina figura, halándola con más fuerza contra sí, enterrándose, _perdiéndose_ en ella.

Se sintió cerca, sus piernas temblando con cada arremetida. Lo miró; su abdomen contrayéndose con cada empujón, las manos aferrándose a su cintura, el deseo ardiendo en sus claros ojos, profundos en el vacío negro alrededor.

Fue demasiado.

Explotó, un gemido gutural retumbando en su garganta mientras las manos se aferraban a las sábanas, su espalda arqueándose con cada pulsación.

Pero él… él no planeaba ser compasivo.

Embistió, apretando cada músculo para evitar su orgasmo.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro al observar los violentos espasmos de _su_ cuerpo, _su_ éxtasis cubriendo su erección y sus muslos. Aminoró lentamente, cada contracción proyectando una punzada en sus testículos. Respiró con fuerza, ella jadeaba. Tragó saliva y alzó el rostro para observarlo, le sonrió de vuelta.

Se incorporó y pegó el cuerpo con el de él, el shinobi cargó su peso con las piernas flexionadas mientras ella lo rodeaba con las suyas.

Descendió, una punzada de placer la atravesó cuando volvió a sentirlo dentro. Se asió a su cuello y él a su cuerpo, apretándola en un abrazo para atraerla al mismo tiempo que empujaba con las piernas.

Se ayudó con los brazos para estabilizarse, él sosteniéndola con la fuerza de su torso para impedir que cayera de nuevo a la cama. Movió las caderas en un contenido vaivén, el contacto de _su_ firmeza rozando de nuevo su punto sensible, tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no apresurarse.

Se ajustó a su ritmo, embistiéndola en el momento que se alineaba con su segunda zona más erógena. La besó con suavidad, contrastando con el desenfreno de hacía unos momentos. Los dos eran conscientes de que, si de ellos dependiera, no se refrenarían en absoluto. Pero él estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso hasta el final, decisión que no había tomado casi por sí mismo, _rindiéndose_ para prolongar la experiencia lo más posible.

El estímulo fue expandiéndose con cada roce, apretó los brazos y las piernas para mantener ese ritmo y no acelerar, consciente de cada pulsación que bajaba por sus piernas, él empujando en el momento justo para alimentar su excitación. Se mordió el labio, sus glúteos contrayéndose con cada ascenso y descenso. Su columna comenzó a vibrar y los músculos en su espalda se tensaron, inhaló profundo para mantenerse en el limbo unos (tortuosos) instantes. Jadeó con fuerza, tratando de retrasar su orgasmo lo más posible. Lo observó, su ceño fruncido por el esfuerzo físico. Su interior se retorció.

Le fue muy difícil aguantar, sintió cada contracción apretarlo dentro, la calidez invadiéndolo a medida que _su_ excitación resbalaba nuevamente por sus piernas. Apretó su abrazo cuando tembló bajo sus bíceps, la retuvo cerca mientras se dejaba ir, las manos apretando sus hombros para no caer.

Detuvo su movimiento, consciente de que, si continuaba, provocaría su propio orgasmo. Se concentró en las finas venas que se marcaron en el cuello, bombeando con fuerza contra la delicada piel.

Aun temblando con las contracciones residuales, la depositó con suavidad en el colchón, esperó con paciencia a que su respiración se estabilizara de nuevo, tenía un antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos pero en sus labios había una satisfecha sonrisa.

Se le antojó irresistible.

Volvió a besarla, embriagándose una vez más.

Se deslizó con facilidad, frunciendo el ceño ante la electricidad que lo atravesó, ella resopló en respuesta, colocó las manos en sus glúteos, atrayéndolo para sentirlo más cerca, sus piernas aprisionándolo de nuevo.

Impuso de nuevo el ritmo, y él la maldijo (bendijo) hacia sus adentros. El férreo agarre impidiéndole acelerar ni desacelerar.

Enterró la nariz en su níveo cuello, el rosa cabello cosquilleando el lado de su rostro. Besó la húmeda piel, llenándose los pulmones de su peculiar olor.

Se sintió envenenado

Y no le importó en absoluto.

Las manos le ordenaron un ritmo más veloz, él no supo si agradecer o maldecir. Su piel chocó con la de ella, el sudor resbalando, mezclándose con cada roce. Enterró la mano izquierda en su suave cabello, sosteniendo su peso en el brazo derecho.

Estaba _a punto._

Se detuvo, jadeando para prevenir su inminente orgasmo.

Los dedos apretaron su cadera.

— ¿Te dije que te detuvieras? — su voz como la seda, sin recriminarle realmente. Vibró en su oído, en su columna.

Tragó saliva, anonadado por un segundo, agradeció que no pudiera verlo. Empujó con fuerza, dejando de contenerse, de refrenarse.

La embistió y ella lo aceptó con deleite.

No podría aguantar mucho más, apretó los dientes, los músculos de sus piernas visibles por la tensión.

—S-Sak…ku — el sonido se atoró en su garganta.

Ella contrajo el abdomen, _apretándolo_ dentro, muy dentro.

Fue _su_ perdición, y también la suya.

Terminaron, los temblores reflejándose en el otro. Se sintió desfallecer mientras las contracciones lo continuaban torturando, prolongando su orgasmo hasta la hipersensibilidad. Apretó el cabello entre sus dedos, cuidando de no presionar demasiado.

Pero era _difícil_.

Se desplomó parcialmente sobre su esbelto cuerpo, temblando por la fatiga, por la pérdida de tensión, por el placer. Ella deslizó las piernas, sintiendo que no las podría sostener más tiempo, pequeños temblores residuales continuaban escalando por su columna. La languidez comenzó a reptar por sus extremidades, relajando cada músculo de sus cuerpos.

Él respiró contra su cuello unos momentos más, el cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Pasó su mano derecha por el oscuro cabello en un intento de acomodarlo, estaba empapado en sudor. Se incorporó levemente para mirarla, los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron de vuelta bajo largas pestañas, su rostro estaba ruborizado al igual que el suyo. Su semblante con un remanente de la perversa malicia con la que lo había observado.

Le sonrió, y ella le sonrió de regreso.

Volvió a recargar el rostro en la unión del hombro y el pecho, disfrutando el contacto cálido de su blanca piel, un pesado brazo se colocó en su espalda; su índice trazando con pereza el relieve de su omóplato. Se acomodó con suavidad para evitar aplastarle la pierna, su mano derecha viajó con delicadeza en el tonificado abdomen, bajando hasta el prominente hueso de la cadera. Rozó la sensible piel a un lado de su pubis, en la unión de la pierna con el torso, advirtió que los dedos en su espalda se tensaban un poco con la sensación. Sonrió, su nariz tocando el lado externo de su seno derecho.

La mano se desplazó de su omóplato a su nuca, provocándole un escalofrío al acariciar su corto cabello.

Movido por un impulso estiró el cuello, cerrando los dientes alrededor del sensible pezón.

El agarre en su nuca apretó, advirtiéndole.

Reemplazó los dientes por la lengua, logrando un pequeño incremento en _su_ respiración.

Él a su vez sintió que su dureza regresaba.

La presión se convirtió de nuevo en un perezoso jugueteo, volvió a recargarse contra ella.

No le importaría repetir aquello.

No le importaría _cederle_ todo cada día de su existencia.

Estaba plenamente consciente que era un callejón sin salida, y en el abrigo de sus brazos supo que sólo lo sostendrían por esta vez, permitiéndole sólo una probada.

Era suficiente.

 _Sabía_ que nada de lo que pasara cambiaría su sentir.

Porque a pesar de su entrega física, a pesar de corresponder a cada estímulo, sus ojos no albergaban nada más que la lujuria, que el instinto.

Era la mera necesidad de la liberación, de desquitar su frustración.

Sonrió ante la realización de su desgracia.

* * *

 **Edité unas cuantas cosas para mejorar la narración, por si encuentran diferencias aquellos que leyeron el capítulo en cuanto lo publiqué.**

 **Siempre he pensado que los combates sacan los instintos más básicos de las personas, no es difícil deducirlo, sobre todo cuando la vida está en juego. Y si Naruto fuera para una audiencia adulta, les aseguro que el sexo sería muy común durante, o después de las misiones.**

 **Una aclaración que consideré incluir pero después la quité porque sentí que rompía el ritmo. En este fragmento:**

 _"Un roce superficial en donde las piernas se unían a las rodillas, tocando la parte interna de ambos muslos. Los músculos tensándose ante la sensación mientras se acercaban a su entrepierna. Descansó los dedos justo a los lados de su erección, los pulgares en los pliegues de las ingles."_

 **Planeaba agregar que, con una pulsación sutil de chakra, Sakura determinaría que Susumu fuera una pareja adecuada (sin enfermedades). Por eso sus dedos están en esa posición. Preferí dejárselos al final para que todo fluyera bien en la narración.**

 **La verdad no sé cómo vayan a tomarse este capítulo, pero puedo decirles que tiene un propósito. Mal haría yo en hacer todo lo que se esperan de un SasuSaku.**

 **Soy fiel defensora de que el diálogo hace a la gente, si quieren discutir/argumentar su postura conmigo, pueden hacerlo mediante Private Messaging.**

 **Si tienen comentarios, no duden en escribirme.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Interludio

**Escribo ésto como meras reflexiones acerca de mi decisión, no pretendo hacerlos cambiar de opinión ni hacerlos regresar a la historia. Si lo que han encontrado en este fic hasta ahora no los satisface, lo comprendo.**

 **Antes** **de considerar a los personajes como tal, los considero primero como humanos. Y quiero siempre imprimir un tinte de realismo o crudeza en mis historias, porque si todo se trata de que las cosas salgan bien y justo como espera el lector, entonces todo se vuelve predecible.**

 **Provoqué una reacción violenta en algunos seguidores, pero, ¿no es ese el propósito de escribir? ¿Provocar emociones? Aún si estas no son las que se predecían, las que se deseaban o las que se buscaban. Como escritores no podemos esperar a complacer todo el tiempo lo que se esperaría de una narración.**

 **Todos en esta historia son adultos, me hablaron en un review acerca del Sasuke de 17 años y el de 20. ¿Tres años de viaje son suficientes para enseñarle toda una vida de sentimientos rotos, de poca interacción humana, de refrenar las emociones que apenas está descubriendo de nuevo? Quizás en el Canon de Kishimoto sí, porque es una historia Shounen, todo se supone que salga bien. En mi fic nunca planeé que cambiara a una madurez absoluta (como la de Boruto) para que sea más realista, o frío (que también es válido).**

 **Con respecto a Sakura; como cualquier persona, comete errores, y hasta donde yo entiendo de su personaje (ya despojándola de la burbuja rosa del canon oficial) es** ** _bastante_** **impulsiva, siempre lo ha sido, todo el anime lo demuestra. Comentaron ahí que porque Sasuke la abandonó un rato y fue una rabieta. Efectivamente, fue un acostón, se lo cogió (folló), es algo que pasa en la vida cuando las personas están frustradas y se dan las oportunidades. Por eso traté de escribirlo bastante impersonal, no hay nada de sentimientos de ella para él (algo que pienso contrastar más adelante). Fue un medio para desquitarse. Bien podría haber escrito que Sasuke se acuesta con Karin o X en lo que sigue inmediato de este capítulo por sus propias dudas. ¿Habría eso equilibrado la balanza?**

 **¿La abandonó un rato? ¿Hacerlo a pesar de conocer los sentimientos propios y los de él?**

 **El abandono no fue momentáneo, es mero simbolismo de que, para él,** ** _siempre_** **será fácil dejarla atrás (lo vemos en Boruto), y no piensen con esto que no los shipeo y que odio la relación, conozco todos los "entre líneas" de sus interacciones. Pero si me apego completamente al "todo sale bien y viven (medianamente) felices", sería cualquier otra historia de ellos. Quiero lograr darle muchos más matices que sólo ser "Sra aquí te esperaré por siempre" y "Sr mi misión es muy importante para regresar". Matices que los unirían mucho más que sólo lo que pasó en la historia original. ¿Quién soportaría casi 13 años de abandono si no?**

 **Pienso que, precisamente** ** _conocer_** **los sentimientos pero también ver que no se aceptan, que no se reciben, que pasa** ** _demasiado tiempo_** **, puede desembocar a acciones irracionales.**

 **El amor es violento, si no lo fuera, ¿creen que provocaría toda la paleta de emociones que lo siguen? Estamos hablando de Sasuke, un personaje que intentó matarla, un personaje emocionalmente inestable que arrastró a varios en su camino. Y sí, sé que está haciendo su esfuerzo y no se demerita, eso no significa que en tan poco tiempo arregle todos sus problemas. Y eso aplica también con Sakura, que vivió en negación bastantes años, aferrada a alguien que siempre la repelía (y no de las maneras más amables).**

 **Si mi percepción de esta relación o de los personajes varía abismalmente con la de mis lectores, no voy a disculparme por ello. Quiero con esto narrar algo donde se cometan errores, donde después de experimentar que hay una certeza, no la haya después. Algo que sí les retuerza las tripas y los haga sentir, para que entonces así, comprendan un poco la manera en la que yo veo esta tan compleja pareja. Si están buscando algo muy apegado al canon, entonces creo que ya se dieron cuenta que aquí no es.**

 **Como ya lo dije, el que haya sucedido eso tiene un propósito más adelante, es el preludio a algo.**

 **Espero con esto haber despejado un poco las razones por las que sucedió el "cambio abrupto". No voy a demeritar el desarrollo que he llevado de ambos aquí. Si bien no pienso que Sasuke haya cambiado gran cosa en 3 años, más adelante demostraré una atisbo de eso, y con ello la manera en la que Sakura percibe a Sasuke.**

 **Suerte a todos, y, como siempre, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Update #2**

 **Sí, en algún momento dije que trataría de apegarme al canon, eso con fines de darle más realismo o credibilidad.**

 **Como lectora de FF desde hace años, era mi idea que la mayoría entendía que, al dar clic en cualquier trabajo de esta plataforma, inmediatamente renuncias al canon oficial tal cual es, porque siempre habrá modificaciones en mayor o menor medida.** **Me queda claro que algunos no piensan así.**

 **Tomaré en cuenta la sugerencia de colocar una advertencia porque, en vista de la muy variada recepción, al parecer muchos esperaban ver sólo lo bonito de la pareja** **y cómo todo marchaba bien.**

 **Hicieron este comentario: "la pobre es tan fiel que..."**

 **Precisamente eso: "la pobre Sakura", la que se queda esperando, la que sufre todo el tiempo porque sólo tiene "ojos para un sólo hombre".**

 **Eso fue lo que me hizo desviarme del canon oficial de su (tóxica) relación.**

 **Como dijeron, y concuerdo completamente; se tienen _demasiado_ idealizados a los personajes. Esperan demasiada perfección de los dos. Que nunca cometan errores cuando eso mismo los ha golpeado en la cara una y otra vez.**

 **Leyendo a todos los que están inconformes y sus razones (que son válidas también) sólo interpreto esto: El concepto que tienen de su unión es muy, _muy_ frágil.**

 **Tanto que sólo bastó un personaje adicional para quebrar todo**. **Esto a pesar de mencionar repetidas veces que nada de lo que pasara cambiaría sus sentimientos.**

 **Lo dije en un principio, no pensaba justificar ni hacer cambiar de parecer a nadie.**

 **Y algo muy importante, la historia NO _ha terminado._ Varios se precipitaron mucho, creo que es en gran medida por lo que dije del delicado concepto de su relación.**

 **Repito: si lo que encuentran en este fanfic no los satisface, hay muchos otros trabajos que lo harán. No voy a disculparme por mi narración.**

 **Me** **quedo con la satisfacción al menos haber generado una reacción en los lectores.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**


	9. Chapter 8

**De vuelta después de la controversia.**

 **No quiero acostumbrarlos a capítulos tan largos, pero mientras las palabras fluyan los consentiré de vez en cuando.**

 **JiJiYong, Jessica Ivonne, HeartSoulOnFire, Luti Uchiha, CerezoUchiha95, Laurg y guests; tienen mi más profundo agradecimiento. Me da mucho gusto que hayan comprendido mis motivos. De verdad es refrescante encontrar lectores abiertos al cambio.**

 **A aquellos que me expusieron su inconformidad, a los que abandonaron, también gracias. Tomé en cuenta algunas cosas de sus reviews; todo es aprendizaje. Y si están aquí de nuevo, bienvenidos de vuelta.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Distinguir la separación territorial de Amegakure no era nada difícil, el cielo comenzaba a tornarse gris, y las ventiscas llevaban consigo el olor a tierra húmeda.

El shinobi se ubicó gracias a las muy sutiles marcas que Orochimaru había dejado en el camino, más para ubicar a sus ayudantes que para él mismo.

El viento corrió frío, un pequeño aviso antes de que la lluvia empezara a caer sobre el paisaje.

Sasuke observó desde un árbol; las oxidadas vigas de metal apuntaban al cielo como retorcidos dedos. El edificio incompleto llevaba años olvidado, los muros desmoronados y maltratados después de resistir demasiados temblores durante tanto tiempo, los cristales rotos reflejando brevemente los relámpagos. Grafitis descoloridos eran el único adorno en las desnudas paredes.

Calculó sus movimientos, consciente de que las escaleras del edificio llevaban años derrumbadas. La entrada del refugio que buscaba sólo era visible desde un punto muy calculado en el piso 29.

Inhaló profundo y saltó desde una rama alta, pasando por encima la barda que rodeaba la construcción, pegada en su longitud los anuncios advertían "no pasar". Vio hacia arriba, recordando que era imposible correr en vertical sobre las paredes; Orochimaru fue suficientemente precavido (paranoide) de impregnarlo de una sustancia demasiado resbaladiza.

Entró a través de un hueco, no era al azar, si hubiera entrado por otro lugar era probable que terminara clavado contra un muro, o con la estructura derrumbándose sobre él.

Numerosas goteras generaron un ruido repetitivo y casi hipnótico, el agua filtrándose a través de los orificios en el concreto. La luz que se colaba era escasa, generando un ambiente frío y húmedo dentro de la edificación.

El ninja ubicó un descuidado grafiti en un pilar, era un punto de referencia para la trayectoria del salto. Visualizó la maniobra que iba a realizar; tendría que impulsarse desde una columna partida, aterrizaría en una angosta placa de piso roto, de ahí tendría que saltar al frente y sostenerse de una varilla que emergía de la pared.

Hizo dos respiraciones y se puso en marcha.

Sus pies apenas e hicieron ruido al golpear la columna, su capa se agitándose con violencia cuando se impulsó hacia la placa. Calculó bien su movimiento, logrando tocar con ambos talones el piso roto, llegó a la varilla con la respiración casi sin alterar. Giró una vez como gimnasta utilizando la inercia para propulsarse hacia arriba, yendo verticalmente hasta enterrar los dedos en un agujero en la pared.

Se quedó colgado con un brazo, sus ojos analizando la ruta. Resopló con fastidio por la medida exagerada de su antiguo maestro.

Balanceó el cuerpo hasta que tocó el concreto detrás con los pies, cuando estuvo seguro de su impulso se soltó, aterrizando en cuclillas contra el muro e impulsándose con las piernas, salió disparado como una lanza.

Aterrizó con un sutil sonido, ahogado por las goteras y el viento. Caminó a través del roto piso, esquivando las grietas y los hoyos. Llegó a una esquina sin paredes, la vista magnífica desde esa posición. Sus dispares iris sondearon el terreno, a varios kilómetros distinguió el reflejo momentáneo de un alto edificio, el sonido del trueno llegó amortiguado y lejano.

Localizó el casi invisible espacio entre los árboles que rodeaban Amegakure, tendría que tomar carrera antes de saltar para llegar al punto. La entrada del refugio se encontraba en una formación rocosa en medio del bosque, una pila de piedras que no provocaban el menor interés. Orochimaru había colocado varias trampas alrededor que activaban la aparición de serpientes o bestias, logrando ahuyentar a los curiosos que se acercaban demasiado. Era lo suficientemente sutil para no provocar sospechas.

La única manera de no activar dichas trampas era aterrizando en una roca específica, invisible si se veía desde abajo. El área tenía un ligero tono más blanquecino que las demás, indicando la entrada.

El solitario shinobi dio tres pasos y medio (era todo lo que podía retroceder), corrió a velocidad y se impulsó.

Se permitió unos segundos en su caída para observar el paisaje; la pared de árboles comenzaba a extinguirse a medida que se acercaba a la aldea de la Lluvia, el agua que cubría todo el terreno destellaba con los relámpagos ocasionales.

Miró hacia abajo localizando su destino. Tensó el abdomen para corregir un poco su trayectoria. Cuando estuvo a unos metros ajustó su postura, colocando las piernas al frente para recibir la caída, sus músculos llenándose de chakra para amortiguar el impacto.

Aterrizó con un sonido sordo, apretó los dientes y el torso cuando su calzado derrapó contra la húmeda superficie, logró recuperar la estabilidad y se enderezó.

Se limpió la lluvia de los ojos a medida que se acercaba a la entrada, invisible a simple vista. No necesitaba activar el Sharingan, conocía bien el lugar. Atravesó la piedra y la sensación fue similar a pasar a través un muro de gelatina.

Inhaló antes de dejarse caer al vacío. Contó tres segundos cuando el piso chocó contra sus talones, las tenues luces fueron encendiéndose a su paso. El shinobi estaba seguro de que Orochimaru ya se habría enterado de su presencia en el refugio. No es que tuviera especial interés en verlo a él, con Karin, Jūgo o Suigetsu sería suficiente para lo que pensaba preguntar.

Caminó varios minutos, sus pasos resonando contra los muros de la cueva. Cada lámpara estaba adornada con motivo de serpiente, el detalle le hizo resoplar.

Llegó a una división de varios túneles, siguió por el segundo de izquierda a derecha. A pesar de la profundidad del refugio el ambiente se sentía a una agradable temperatura, después de todo el tercer Sannin compartía ADN con las serpientes.

Su mano se apretó en el mango de su katana, la presencia acercándose sin apuro, reconoció el chakra maldito antes de verlo.

—Sasuke.

—Jūgo.

—No puedo decir que no me sorprende verte — el alto hombre tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Necesito información.

Lo miró varios segundos, el entrecejo de su antiguo compañero se suavizó.

—No has cambiado. ¿Qué buscas?

—Datos acerca de un veneno.

Caminaron por los túneles, llegando a una sobria habitación que antaño pudo ser un pequeño estudio. Jūgo se recargó en un estante metálico, Sasuke se mantuvo de pie.

— ¿Qué clase de veneno?

—Es de color lila pálido, provoca la muerte en pocos minutos, puede usarse en bomba de gas o líquido en armas. Se come el interior de una persona y es imposible de detener — el Uchiha recargó la mano en la cintura —. Lo extraen de una planta que secreta un aceite viscoso, inhalarlo produce quemaduras en las vías respiratorias.

El antiguo miembro de Taka entrecerró los ojos, había escuchado vagamente a su pelirroja compañera, hablaba con el Sannin sobre el envenenamiento de unas personas en el territorio de Iwagakure, pero él no se interesaba demasiado en ese tipo de asuntos.

—A quien debes buscar es a Karin. No he escuchado nada acerca de un veneno así.

El joven frunció el ceño, irritado ante la sugerencia.

— ¿Dónde está?

—Debe estar en camino hacia acá, recibió el halcón que enviaste. Conociéndola consiguió la información de tu paradero — se cruzó de brazos.

Cerró los ojos, pasándose la mano por el negro cabello mientras inhalaba profundo.

—Sabes cómo es, no va a limitarse a contestarte con un simple mensaje. Si no hubieras venido aquí, te habría encontrado en donde estuvieras.

— ¿Y Orochimaru le permite salir así como así? — recargó la espalda en una pared cercana.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer Orochimaru cuando se trata de ti — contestó como si fuera obvio.

—Hn.

Permanecieron callados varios minutos, el zumbido del silencio vibrándoles en los tímpanos. Un pitido sonó tres veces, anunciado la presencia de movimiento en la entrada del refugio.

—Prepárate — Jūgo se despegó del estante.

Se dirigió de nuevo al pasillo, el Uchiha detrás de él. Los apresurados pasos resonaron en los túneles.

El ex miembro de Taka se movió un poco inquieto, el shinobi de Konoha permaneció inmutable.

— ¡…uuukeeee! — la voz llegó, cada vez más próxima a ellos.

El cabello rojo emergió de la oscuridad como una flama, los cristales en sus lentes brillando con el reflejo de las luces.

— ¡Sasuke! — su tono más agudo de lo normal, carraspeó cubriéndose con un puño la boca —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesito in…

— ¡Lo sabía! Sólo se trata de que necesitas algo. Pudiste ser más específico en el mensaje que enviaste, me habrías ahorrado el viaje — se acomodó los lentes con aire indignado.

—Todos sabemos que habrías venido así te hubiera explicado todo, Karin — Suigetsu salió del túnel, llevaba los brazos en alto mientras encogía los hombros.

El agua salpicó a las paredes, el puñetazo repartiendo partículas por todo el lugar.

— ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión! — la Uzumaki agitó la mano, sacudiéndose el líquido que era su compañero.

—Tenía mucho tiempo que eso no pasaba — Jūgo habló en voz baja.

El Uchiha resopló, la escena le recordó a sus viajes con Taka y las constantes peleas entre los dos particulares personajes.

—No creas que porque te apareciste de repente voy a ayudarte — la voz de la shinobi recuperó su tono grave.

El hombre de cabello naranja sonrió, Suigetsu comenzaba a recobrar su forma; se estaba frotando la cabeza.

—Maldito seas Sasuke, sólo de verte se pone violenta. ¿Por qué no golpeas a Jūgo, eh? — se acomodó la camisa.

Una vena palpitó en la frente de la pelirroja, el hombre de agua estaba seguro de que lo golpearía de nuevo pero se recompuso en el último segundo.

— Entonces, ¿ayudarás? — el pelinegro se dirigió a su excompañera.

—Yo no… No voy a… — trató de no ceder, el constante hormigueo en su estómago dificultando la tarea.

— ¿Lo ves? Si la hubieras escuchado gritar cuando llegó tu halcón… Aún me duelen los oídos — el peliblanco se metió un meñique en la oreja derecha.

Karin apretó los dientes, estaba levantando el puño cuando Jūgo le detuvo la muñeca, Suigetsu se colocó atrás del alto hombre.

—Ya es suficiente.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de que no pueda mantener la bocota cerrada — apuntó a su compañero, quien sonreía ampliamente desde detrás de la oscura capa.

La pelirroja se enderezó, acomodándose los lentes en el proceso.

—Vayamos al laboratorio — comenzó a caminar, los tres hombres la siguieron.

Cada uno tomó un lugar en la amplia habitación; Sasuke se sentó sobre una caja metálica, Jūgo permaneció de pie cerca de una mesa de trabajo, Karin (naturalmente) había esperado a su excamarada, tomó asiento a su lado. Suigetsu, irritado, acercó una silla giratoria a sus compañeros, recargó los antebrazos en el respaldo.

— ¿Estás buscando un veneno? — Karin habló con tono contenido.

—Sí, necesito saber si se está fabricando en algún lugar o quién tiene la fórmula — el Uchiha mantuvo la mano sobre su muslo.

— ¿Para qué necesitas esa información? — sutilmente, la Uzumaki se estaba acercando a su shinobi favorito.

' _El mismo que te atravesó sin ninguna duda'_ detuvo su avance un momento.

' _Pero… es que es tan…'_ siguió cubriendo los milímetros.

Sasuke resopló mientras cerraba el ojo, consciente del calor cada vez más cercano de Karin. Era una rutina a la que se había resignado cuando formaba parte de Taka, pero algo en su cercanía le irritó más de lo usual.

Un recuerdo de cabello rosa y piel nívea le cruzó la mente, el calor mucho más agradable que el que se aproximaba en ese momento.

' _Y aún así volviste a separarte'_

Frunció el ceño y se puso de pie.

Karin miró afligida la espalda cubierta por la capa, bajó un poco la vista ante el rechazo. Suigetsu fue lo suficientemente prudente para no hacer una broma. Jūgo, que tenía de frente a su excompañero, vio la expresión molesta que portaba. Entrecerró los ojos, tratando de deducir el comportamiento.

—No necesitas saberlo, ¿la tienes o no? — la miró por encima de su hombro.

—Oye, Sasuke, sabemos que no somos tus personas favoritas, pero… — el hombre de agua reculó cuando el negro ojo lo fijó a él.

—Estás molesto por algo — no era una pregunta, el hombre bestia permaneció inmutable.

El pelinegro inhaló profundamente, utilizando una técnica mental para desterrar todos sus pensamientos, su estoica máscara cubriendo de nuevo su expresión.

—También sabemos que viajas acompañado, Sasuke — la mujer recargó los antebrazos en las rodillas.

Hubo un leve tensar en sus hombros pero no alteró su rostro.

—Quizás no te interese nunca regresar con Orochimaru; a él sí le importas, más de lo que le importamos nosotros, maldito pervertido… — Suigetsu mostró los dientes en una mueca, volteó a un lado —. Podría decirse que está en competencia constante con Karin — se rio ante su comentario, ganándose una palmada de la pelirroja.

Todos parecieron relajarse un poco después de eso.

Sabía que estaba bajo constante supervisión (vigilancia) de Orochimaru, lo más probable es que si lo confrontara él le contestaría que era para fines científicos, eso se traducía como "saciar su curiosidad". Hacía tiempo que le dejó de dar importancia, la red de espionaje del Sannin era demasiado grande como para evadirla constantemente.

—No hemos conseguido mucha información, ni siquiera los contactos de Orochimaru-sama han logrado recabar gran cosa. Pudimos hacernos de uno de los cadáveres del País de la Tierra pero no se determinó nada, la sustancia se combina con el tejido muerto y hace muy difícil aislarla, además está completamente desdoblada cuando la analizas al microscopio.

— ¿Saben en dónde se consigue? — el shinobi de Konoha volteó para mirar de frente a su excompañera.

—Creemos que proviene de Kirigakure, Orochimaru-sama tenía una hipótesis de quién lo fabrica, pero esa persona lleva muerta algunos años. No sabemos si tuvo algún aprendiz. Tampoco hemos descartado que sea una persona de Suna, algunos de los peores venenos se han creado ahí — la pelirroja se enderezó.

—O sea que ni Orochimaru ha podido hacerse de una muestra — el peliblanco silbó —. Vas a pasar un mal rato buscándolo por tu cuenta, Sasuke.

' _No estoy solo en esto'_ pensó, consideró innecesario decirlo en voz alta.

Karin pareció adivinar (sentir) su pensamiento, lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y compasión.

El pelinegro desvió la vista, notó que el hombre de agua observaba con una intensidad inusual a su compañera. Entrecerró el ojo, descansó la mano en la empuñadura de la katana.

—No hay pistas útiles hasta ahora, pero si nos enteramos de algo te lo haremos saber — Jūgo habló desde su lugar.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el cabello, se dio cuenta del denso escrutinio que su excompañera le dedicó. Reprimió el impulso de resoplar exasperado.

— ¿No vas a contarle que atacaron a sus compañeros? — Suigetsu le susurró a Karin, perfectamente audible para todos en el silencio del laboratorio.

El rostro de la Uzumaki se volvió casi del mismo tono que su cabello, se removió inquieta en su asiento. El Uchiha se limitó a mirarla, esperando su respuesta.

—Eso… Bueno, son shinobis habilidosos… Creí que no había necesidad…

—Lo que pasa es que estás celo… — la caja metálica voló por la habitación, impactando la silla donde estaba el peliblanco, apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse a un lado.

Jūgo se cubrió el rostro con una mano, fastidiado.

—Auch, eso dolió — el hombre de agua se incorporó del suelo, permaneció sentado con las piernas cruzadas.

—Nos enteramos de una pelea en territorio de la Hierba, además hubo ANBU muertos de Kusa — Karin se cruzó de brazos —. El Sexto ya pidió "amablemente" a Orochimaru-sama información de ello. Para eso vinimos Suigetsu y yo, para investigar.

Su compañero estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando la pelirroja le clavó la mirada, se quedó callado en su lugar.

—Al parecer atacaron a tu compañera y a otro shinobi que va con ella. Había seis cuerpos a unos kilómetros de la frontera. Los ANBU que los escoltaban fueron asesinados y sustituidos para seguirlos — el hombre bestia se acercó al grupo, colocándose al lado de Sasuke —. Me lo dijeron las aves.

—Me habría encantado verlo, parece que fue una auténtica batalla — el peliblanco movió los dedos en un gesto ansioso —. Escuché que a unos los dejaron como pulpa y a otros agujereados, yo los habría cortado en varios pedacitos — simuló blandir una espada mientras sonreía.

— ¿Cuándo fue eso? — Sasuke mantuvo su tono impasible.

—Hace algunas horas, debe haber sucedido mientras estabas de camino hacia acá — Karin se colocó las manos en la cadera —. Nosotros escuchamos la información cuando atravesábamos una pequeña aldea.

—Dos comerciantes estaban hablando de eso cuando nos detuvimos a comprar comida para el trayecto — el hombre de agua recargó la barbilla en las palmas de las manos, sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Hn.

El shinobi notó una minúscula inquietud en el estómago, más alimentada por su preocupación acerca de la ayuda (ineptitud) que podría ofrecer el ninja de Taki que por Sakura.

—No pareces muy consternado — Jūgo se acercó más a Karin para verlo de frente.

—No lo estoy. Es… son capaces de cuidarse solos.

' _Es la misma indiferencia con la que nos trataba a nosotros… ¡Me encanta!_ La pelirroja detuvo el impulso de frotar sus rodillas una contra la otra.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás? — el reflejo en sus lentes cubrió sus ojos.

—Buscaré información en Amegakure.

—Podemos acompañarte, ya sabes, por los viejos tiempos — la voz fue subiendo de tono con la emoción, incapaz de mantenerla grave.

—Eres increíble Karin, ni siquiera te preocupa ser descarada — el cuello del peliblanco fue presionado en una llave —. Espera, espera, lo siento.

—Maldito animal — la Uzumaki apretó los dientes en la misma medida que apretó a su compañero.

—No es necesario, voy a reunirme con ellos. Envíen un halcón si consiguen información — el shinobi se perfiló hacia la salida.

— ¿No piensas ni siquiera pedirlo por favor? — Karin ya había liberado al delgado hombre.

Sasuke la miró con frialdad, no contestó.

' _Uf, debería provocarlo más seguido'_ el escrutinio le generó un escalofrío.

—Sería más fácil tu búsqueda si trabajamos juntos — Jūgo se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Sí! — carraspeó dos veces —. Sí, definitivamente sería más fácil, Sasuke — se acomodó los lentes.

—Cuanta nostalgia… — Suigetsu se frotó el cuello —. Apuesto a que ya sientes la competencia, ¿eh, Karin?

— No, yo… necesitamos ayudar a Sasuke, ¿verdad Jūgo? — su rostro se ruborizó intensamente, se movió nerviosa contra la pared.

—Lo haré con mi equipo actual — su voz fue tajante.

Los tres ex miembros de Taka lo miraron, pasaron varios segundos. Suigetsu soltó una exhalación resignada.

—Ya conocen ese tono, será mejor desistir — el hombre de agua se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke cerró el ojo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—Díganle a Orochimaru que me envíe un mensaje si descubre algo — comenzó a caminar.

Los tres lo miraron alejarse, una sensación nostálgica recordándoles a su improvisado equipo de antaño.

—Tch, sigue siendo el mismo trozo de hielo que antes — el espadachín se colocó las manos en la nuca.

Karin y Jūgo cruzaron una mirada, sabían que la afirmación de su compañero era errónea.

— ¿Crees…? — el hombre bestia volvió la vista al túnel.

—Es probable — el tono de la pelirroja fue serio, resignado.

—Oigan, detesto cuando hacen eso. ¿Qué sucede? — se metió entre los dos, mirándolos intermitentemente.

—Se ve… tranquilo — el alto hombre vio de reojo a su compañero.

— ¿Tranquilo? ¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir? Si hace un momento parecía listo para saltarle a Karin… Apuesto a que te habría gustado — sonrió con burla mientras la volteaba a ver.

Sus comisuras bajaron un poco al observar a su compañera; tenía una expresión triste en el rostro.

La Uzumaki recordó fugazmente a la shinobi de Konoha, la sensación casi palpable de su ninjutsu médico cuando detuvo su hemorragia y sanaba sus heridas. Pensó en la empatía que había sentido al verla llorar, provocándole lágrimas también.

Comprendía perfectamente lo complicado que era amar a un hombre como Sasuke, Karin hace mucho que había caído en cuenta que jamás podría _conseguirlo._ Y también había pensado que _nadie_ podría despertar en el Uchiha el más mínimo interés, su corazón demasiado enterrado en la oscuridad como para permitirlo.

' _Tal vez ella…'_

Inhaló profundo, una sonrisa mezcla de derrota y felicidad en su rostro.

' _Si eso lo hace feliz, entonces es suficiente para mí'_

* * *

El shinobi de Konoha emergió de un túnel, su andar ligeramente más veloz de lo normal.

Había considerado preguntarle a su excompañera acerca de la ubicación de su equipo actual… Sasuke no se distinguía por pedir ayuda a los demás.

La lluvia cayó sobre su cuerpo, su cabello goteando los hombros de su capa. Se dirigió a la frontera triple, ciñéndose al plan original que habían formulado.

Saltó sobre las gruesas ramas de los árboles, evitando traspasar la frontera territorial de Amegakure, se extrañó al no sentir la presencia de alguna patrulla fronteriza de Kusa. Era probable que los hubieran concentrado después del incidente del que Karin y Suigetsu le hablaron.

Se permitió relajarse un poco después de algunos kilómetros.

En el repetitivo balanceo de sus saltos comenzó a pensar en lo que le dijeron de la pelea, trató de deducir si los habrían atacado con veneno, tal vez lograron un progreso que él desconocía, volviéndolos objetivo prioritario. También pensó en el primer ataque dirigido a él cuando su compañera lo encontró, ¿sería otro intento de asesinato?

Le pareció más posible lo segundo, sabía que de haberse involucrado el veneno el shinobi de la Cascada estaría muerto.

' _Quizás ya desarrolló un antídoto'_ pensó en la kunoichi estudiar su grueso tomo de herbolaria.

Cubrió los metros ensimismado en sus pensamientos, las gotas cayendo con fuerza sobre él.

Apretó el mango de la katana pero no la desenvainó, reconociendo el chakra de Sakura y el del shinobi de Taki. Llegaron desde su lado derecho.

—Sasuke-kun — a manera de saludo.

—Uchiha-san.

Los miró de reojo, se acoplaron a su ritmo de inmediato. Una sensación extraña lo cruzó al encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas. Regresó la vista al frente, recordando su despedida abrupta.

' _Volviste a hacerlo'_ apretó los dientes.

— ¿Descubriste algo?

—No — saltaron dos ramas más —. Me informarán si saben de algo.

Susumu entrecerró los ojos, desconfiando de la fuente de información a la que el Uchiha acudió; todos criminales del libro Bingo. Estaba al tanto de que Konohagakure había otorgado una especie de perdón al Sannin de las serpientes, motivada más por los beneficios que podrían traerles las investigaciones del extraño shinobi. También sabía por sus escaramuzas ANBU que el supervisor de Orochimaru era el resultado de un experimento con las células de Hashirama; un usuario mokuton llamado Yamato. Lo vio brevemente durante la Cuarta Guerra.

Era cierto que si alguien podía saber algo era el hombre serpiente; eso no hacía menos turbio que el shinobi renegado siguiera recurriendo a ellos.

Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas, con eso no lograría nada.

' _Es uno de tus compañeros ahora'_ decidió forzarse a verlo más como un camarada, recriminándose mentalmente.

No era sensato volverlo un enemigo cuando estaba haciendo su esfuerzo por redimirse, aunque sus métodos no fueran nada ortodoxos.

— ¿Conseguiste fabricar el antídoto? — la vio de reojo, saltando otra rama.

—Tengo dos fórmulas, no podré saberlo hasta usarlas — la ninja apretó los labios —. No quiero recurrir a ello.

Entrecerró los ojos, su cabello moviéndose con el viento descubría a intervalos su Rinnegan.

—Siguen buscándote — Sakura no lo volteó a ver.

— ¿Descubrieron quién es?

—La única pista que conseguimos fue una descripción; una mujer de cabello blanco que utiliza una máscara — Susumu habló desde atrás.

—Uno de los atacantes escapó, no tuvimos oportunidad de seguirlo — la kunoichi echo un vistazo al ninja de la Cascada por encima de su hombro.

—Seguirán intentando hasta lograrlo — el alto hombre habló con voz grave.

—Primero el veneno — Sasuke decidió. Le asintieron en respuesta.

Llegaron a la frontera triple, sus respiraciones ligeramente agitadas por el veloz ritmo. Podían ver a la distancia las altas chimeneas de una fábrica, a medida que se acercaran a la gran ciudad sería más difícil pasar desapercibidos. Los empresarios de la Lluvia estaban considerados dentro del tratado de paz pero siempre se habían mostrado recelosos de involucrarse en asuntos shinobi.

— ¿Por dónde empezaremos? — el aliento de la Jōnin se condensó frente a su boca.

—Conozco un lugar… pero debo ir solo — el shinobi de Taki se cruzó de brazos.

Los dos ninjas de Konoha lo miraron, esperando una explicación.

—Si los ven a ustedes no conseguiré nada, no hay muchas mujeres con el cabello rosa, mucho menos con un Byakugō en la frente — desvió la mirada de su compañera al otro ninja —. Y tú… no eres una figura difícil de reconocer tampoco.

Ninguno de los dos pudo argumentar nada contra eso.

—Los encontraré cuando haya terminado — se apretó la capa y se empujó más la capucha, proyectando una sombra en su rostro.

— ¿Si no regresas? — el pelinegro habló con seriedad.

—Denme 48 horas, si no he aparecido para entonces es que las cosas no marcharon bien.

—Eso es bastante lúgubre — Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño —. ¿A qué clase de lugar irás?

—A uno donde es posible conseguir información así — su mirada fue intensa bajo las líneas negras —. Mantengan bajo perfil mientras, ya hablaremos si ustedes descubren algo también. Les aconsejaría mantenerse en el área limítrofe.

El hombre de Taki se perfiló en dirección a la ciudad industrial.

—Ten cuidado — el cuero negro apretó su hombro un momento, lo dejó ir.

Asintió en respuesta, tensando el abdomen para reprimir un escalofrío, miró al shinobi de Konoha, notó la sombra de irritación en su negro ojo.

Les dio la espalda y saltó.

Las marcas de chakra se fueron desvaneciendo tras él, volviéndose cada vez más tenues mientras atravesaba las zonas industriales a velocidad, oculto bajo el chaparrón que caía. Suprimió su propio chakra para pasar desapercibido. Les perdió el rastro a algunos kilómetros de distancia.

Sentía todavía en el hombro la sutil presión de la mano de Sakura, presión que disparaba sus recuerdos sin aviso. Frunció el ceño, una resignada sonrisa en su rostro.

' _Si le da una oportunidad, se dará cuenta de todo lo que se ha perdido'_ resopló por la nariz.

Su ego creció al saber que había tenido una ínfima parte de su interés.

Ni siquiera sintió envidia del Uchiha; con eso le bastaba.

* * *

— ¿Qué haces? — Sasuke miró con curiosidad a su compañera, quien removía en su mochila.

Sacó un pequeño estuche de lentes de contacto, lo dejó recargado en su muslo para poder sacar un tubito pequeño de plástico.

Sin contestarle, se quitó los guantes de cuero y los mordió para sujetarlos. Tomó con los dedos una pieza del estuche y sacó un pupilente de color café, lo colocó con facilidad; resultado de la práctica, repitió el proceso con el ojo restante. Del tubito emergió un líquido del mismo tono que su piel, lo aplicó en su sello hasta que desapareció bajo el maquillaje.

—No es mucho pero servirá de algo — se jaló la capucha de la capa nueva, era de un color verde oscuro, de una tonalidad casi azulada.

El Uchiha se pasó la mano por el húmedo cabello, observando con ambos ojos a los de su compañera, el cambio de color se le antojó anormal, su mente dibujando el Byakugō en su frente a pesar de ser invisible.

La pelirosa se acercó a él, antes de poder preguntarle metió la mano bajo su capa azul, retiró la hitai-ate con la placa rajada de su cintura, la metió en su bolsa táctica, desanudó la suya por debajo de la capucha y también la guardó.

El shinobi se encontró algo inquieto por su cercanía, sin poder descifrar si se encontraba molesta o no.

' _Volviste a lastimarla'_ apretó los dedos, invisibles bajo su manto.

Reanudaron la marcha.

Corrieron bajo el aguacero, suprimiendo su chakra lo más posible, rodeando las edificaciones y las fábricas que encontraron a su paso. Bajaron la velocidad al llegar a pequeño suburbio, la gente ausente de las estrechas calles debido al clima. El shinobi se colocó una shemagh negra en el rostro, cruzándola sobre el ojo izquierdo y de la nariz abajo. Le pareció que se veía como un agente de Suna.

Entraron en una especie de cantina, el ambiente ligeramente bochornoso después de estar en la helada lluvia. Sus capas chorrearon sobre el suelo de madera; tenía espacios entre las tablas, medida tomada para que el agua escurriera y no se encharcara, a fin de cuentas, se encontraban en la Tierra de la Lluvia. Se sentaron en una mesa lejana, punto que les permitía sondear la mayoría del lugar.

Un joven con cabello verde se les acercó.

—Bienvenidos, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo? — su tono fue agudo, extraño.

El shinobi barrió casi imperceptiblemente el lugar, notando qué era lo que había en el resto de las mesas, la mayoría eran bebidas alcohólicas.

Ordenó sake caliente, el particular mesero asintió y se retiró.

Permanecieron inmutables ante el discreto escrutinio del lugar, no era una vista común que dos extraños entraran en medio de la tormenta en un suburbio industrial como aquel. Pero sus vestimentas sobrias y su silencio pronto les hicieron perder el interés.

Sakura colocó un codo sobre la mesa y recargó el rostro en la mano derecha, muy discretamente aplicó chakra en el hueco delante del trago de su oreja, su oído agudizándose al estimular el punto.

Su compañero inhaló profundo. Satisfecho con la táctica se recargó en el respaldo de su silla con aire perezoso, mezclándose con el lenguaje corporal de la mayoría en el lugar. Mantuvo el brazo cerca de su cuerpo para evitar que la capa se abriera, principalmente para que no notaran la katana y su manga inerte. A la joven se le antojó extraño no verlo derecho en su asiento.

El mesero se les acercó, dejó el licor y los dos pequeños vasos en la mesa.

—Llámenme si desean algo más.

— Gracias — utilizó una voz medio tono más agudo.

Sorbieron sus bebidas, disfrutando el calor que bajaba por sus gargantas, no era el mejor sake que hubieran probado, tampoco era malo.

' _Sigues con los vicios, Sakura'_

La Jōnin reprimió un resoplido de risa mientras le daba el último trago a su vasito.

Su sonrisa disminuyó cuando escuchó algo a cuatro mesas de distancia.

—…estaba hecho un asco, al parecer eran espías o algo así, Hiroshi me dijo que reventaron las carretas donde llevaban los cuerpos, incluso hirieron a uno de los forenses — el hombre le dio un trago a un vaso.

— ¿Crees que hayan intentado robar algo? — su acompañante rascó una protuberancia en la madera con la uña.

—La verdad no lo sé — se inclinó más cerca de su compañero —. Había marcas de armas que no se encontraron, no les debe haber salido bien.

—Tch, se supone que estas cosas ya no pasaban.

La kunoichi jugueteó con el vasito entre los dedos; con sutileza le indicó a Sasuke que pusiera atención con el índice.

— ¿Lograste ver algo tú? — el hombre se terminó su bebida, llamó al mesero.

—No, no me tocaba ruta ese día.

—Unos Jōnins se encontraban patrullando en el bosque, los vi pasar cuando estaba llegando a la fábrica. Parece que todos están alborotados — le dio otro trago a su bebida recién llegada.

—Por lo que me dices alguien regresó a borrar evidencias, ¿por qué se tomarían la molestia de hacer explotar los cadáveres? — el hombre le dio un mordisco a un pedazo de carne seca.

—Tal vez, lo único que me disgusta es que haya problemas con los de la Hierba, me dan escalofríos.

—Sí, nunca me han gustado.

La médica le hiz un ademán al mesero para que se acercara. Pidió dos vasos de agua, ganándose una mirada extraña del joven de cabello verde. Se retiró.

—Sólo los enfermos deben tomar agua aquí — murmuró.

Sasuke resopló con humor bajo la bufanda táctica.

La médica se frotó los párpados, si algo detestaba de las misiones de infiltración era utilizar pupilentes, la comezón en los globos oculares era muy molesta.

— ¿Y Hiroshi cómo se enteró de eso? — el hombre recargó el rostro en la mano con aire somnoliento, parecía estar recuperándose de la borrachera.

—Estaba de regreso de una entrega, les tocó llevar acero a la Cascada hace unos días, se enteró por Kusagakure cuando venían. Unos shinobis estaban hablando en un bar y los escuchó, dijeron que uno de los cadáveres tenía el brazo destrozado, y la columna y varios huesos rotos.

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada breve a su compañera; permaneció inmutable a su escrutinio, sólo un minúsculo asomo de sonrisa en su comisura derecha.

—También había uno con un agujero en todo el cuerpo.

— ¿En todo el cuerpo? No te entiendo.

—Sí, como si lo hubieran empalado, horrible — le dio un largo trago a su bebida.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, encorvados sobre la mesa.

— ¿Crees que los de la Hierba vayan a la fábrica? — el hombre se metió a la boca el último pedazo de carne seca.

—Lo dudo, no creo que sean tan idiotas. Seguro ya están hablando con los ninjas de por acá, sólo espero que no nos afecte con las rutas, apenas me estoy acostumbrando a la mía — tosió un par de veces, escupió a un lado.

—Deberías ir al médico, llevas rato con esa tos — su amigo dejó dinero en la mesa.

—Bah, sólo es el humo — dejó su parte mientras se levantaba.

Trastabillaron un poco al salir del lugar.

La pelirosa le dio un trago a su agua, apreció un ligero sabor, era muy probable que fuera extraída de pozo. Le supo bien.

Permanecieron sentados varios minutos. Sasuke se inclinó sobre la mesa, cuidando que su capa no revelara nada.

—Quiero escucharlo después— le murmuró a su compañera.

La Jōnin le sonrió discretamente, simulando haber escuchado algún cumplido para mantener su fachada, le asintió y volvió a llevarse el vaso a los labios.

Miró de reojo a su compañero, sus facciones escondidas por la shemagh, le agradó cómo se le veía, pero prefería por mucho poder ver (aunque fuera momentáneamente) sus iris disparejos.

Sus dedos hormiguearon bajo el cuero de sus guantes.

Se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzó los brazos bajo la capa, sus antebrazos apenas visibles en la abertura que se hizo en la oscura tela.

—Necesitamos un lugar cercano para esperarlo — Sasuke bebió de su vaso.

Le contestó con un casto "hm". Hizo una seña al joven de cabello verde, entonces notó a un hombre mal encarado detrás de la barra, los estaba observando a intervalos mientras servía bebidas.

— ¿Puedo servirles algo más?

—Sí, ¿sabes dónde podemos encontrar un lugar para dormir? — le sonrió bajo su capucha.

—Claro, hay una posada a unos minutos de aquí, tienen que dirigirse al oeste, el camino está marcado, no van a perderse. Es un edificio de dos pisos y tiene afuera un cartel de madera — el muchacho tomó los vasos de agua vacíos.

La kunoichi advirtió el constante escrutinio del hombre en la barra, se le ocurrió una idea. Simuló rascarse la nuca, su cabello rosa asomó más al lado de su cuello, parcialmente oculto por la capucha que no se retiró. Le sonrió amablemente al muchacho, el particular color no le pasó desapercibido. Se retiró de la mesa con pasos alargados.

El shinobi la observó con el ojo entrecerrado, preguntándole sin palabras. Desde su posición le daba la espalda al encargado, estaba consciente de la mirada porque siempre le había provocado alerta que lo vieran desde un punto ciego.

Sakura se recargó en el hombro de su compañero con la naturalidad de una amante, cuidando de colocar la mano derecha en su muslo y no en su (ausente) brazo.

—En la barra, sospecha algo — le susurró cerca del cuello, su aliento amortiguado por la tela de la capa de Sasuke.

Percibió bajo el cuero el tensar en el muslo del shinobi.

—Lo intentarán en cuanto salgamos — la Jōnin se acercó más a su rostro con aire pícaro, hablando en voz baja, ligeramente grave.

El Uchiha notaba el calor de su compañera, su solitaria mano apretada contra su propio muslo por su tensión.

Estaba _demasiado_ cerca.

Le produjo una sensación contradictoria, nunca fue de su agrado que la gente se acercara, mucho menos que lo tocara, y ahora, bajo la excusa de mantener una apariencia, encontró inusualmente placentero _su_ cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo.

Volteó el rostro para mirarla; sus ojos aparentando la intoxicación del alcohol, sus mejillas ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos con su respiración, pero bajo la expresión muy bien ejecutada notó la filosa lucidez con la que estaba pendiente de su entorno.

¿Cuántas asignaciones había tenido que hacer en cubierto para lograrlo?

El shinobi pensó que le habría gustado hacer ese tipo de misiones con ella.

Subió la mano y rozó su mejilla, acercándose a ella a medida su índice trazaba la línea de la mandíbula.

—Están hablando — informó con voz grave, el calor de su aliento le rozó la punta de la nariz a la pelirosa.

—Le dijo acerca de la posada, seguro esperarán a que estemos en el camino — la kunoichi cerró los ojos momentáneamente cuando el índice llegó a su mentón.

—Podemos encargarnos de él primero — el Uchiha bajó la mano, colocándola sobre el muslo de la médica. La calidez de su piel descubierta cosquilleó bajo sus yemas.

—Tendría que estar solo, no quiero involucrar al muchacho — se tensó ante la idea, recordando inevitablemente al joven suicida.

—Sólo necesito un momento — su mano escaló unos centímetros en la pierna.

—Creo que sería mejor encargarnos del ataque primero, luego… — colocó la mano izquierda en su pecho —…venimos por él — los dedos bajaron perezosamente a su abdomen.

— ¿Estás segura? — su ascenso se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su ingle.

—Démosle el beneficio de la duda, tal vez nos estamos adelantando demasiado — la kunoichi le sonrió discretamente, sus pestañas proyectando sombras en sus ojos.

Sasuke se encontró reaccionando ante el simulado intercambio, agradeció que la bufanda táctica le cubriera el rostro. Sus sentidos se encontraban alertas, y para su sorpresa su respiración había aumentado ligeramente, el corazón latiendo un poco más fuerte. Su mano apretó inconscientemente el fuerte muslo, logrando que la comisura izquierda de la ninja se estirara más.

—Es hora de irnos — las manos abandonaron su abdomen y su pierna, la Jōnin se levantó fingiendo un poco de trastabillo.

La solitaria mano del Uchiha le ofreció apoyo, dejó el dinero en la mesa y se dirigieron a la salida.

El mesero de cabello verde se les acercó.

—Recuerden, la posada está al oeste. No se preocupen, la zona es muy tranquila.

—Gracias — la voz del shinobi sonó neutral.

La pelirosa se tropezó con el marco de la entrada, el ninja la sostuvo y ella se recargó en él buscando apoyo.

— ¿Está bien? — el muchacho miró con interrogación al enmascarado.

—Sí, el alcohol nunca ha sido lo suyo.

Sakura soltó una risita, provocando énfasis en lo dicho.

—Oh, vamos, no es tan malo, ¿o sí? — miró al mesero, le sonrió con mejillas ruborizadas.

Se enrojeció y desvió la mirada, su cabello verde moviéndose por la brusquedad. Se rascó una mejilla con un dedo, visiblemente avergonzado, su sonrisa tímida.

La ninja sonrió un poco más con satisfacción; se había asegurado que el muchacho viera bien el color de sus ojos y su rostro.

—Supongo que no, señorita. Cuídense — los despidió.

Se alejaron caminando en la dirección indicada, la médica seguía recargada en su compañero. Una vez ocultos en la lluvia se separó de él y recuperó la compostura. El Uchiha notó cierta brusquedad en su movimiento, contrastando con la cercanía que estaban compartiendo momentos atrás.

' _Sigue molesta'_

Un ínfimo atisbo de culpabilidad se instaló en su estómago, sólo para ser aplastado por su orgullo, ¿lo había hecho por la misión o para enfadarlo? Frunció el ceño.

La kunoichi notó el cambio de postura en su compañero, reprimió un resoplido.

' _Dos pueden jugar a lo mismo'_

* * *

Anduvieron en silencio mientras la lluvia caía a plomo, la pelirosa utilizando la capucha más para evitar ser un foco de atención que por evitar el agua. El shinobi permaneció con el rostro cubierto, la tela impermeable repeliendo las gotas.

Pasaron al lado de una fábrica abandonada, las chimeneas de ladrillo estaban incompletas, víctimas de los vientos y la falta de mantenimiento. Los muros tenían manchas de humedad y algunos encontraban parcialmente derrumbados.

Ambos se tensaron, preparándose. Les pareció el lugar idóneo para una emboscada. Se alejaron dos metros cuando se dieron cuenta del chakra que se acercaba velozmente.

El Sharingan brilló, las comillas emergiendo hasta rodear la pupila. El acero de su katana sacó chispas contra el kunai.

La kunoichi fue atravesada por una cuchilla, sólo para desaparecer en una voluta de humo. El atacante miró con fastidio el tronco, soltó su arma ahora clavada en la madera.

Los dos shinobis de la Hoja escalaron el abandonado edificio, sus pies llenos de chakra para hacer tracción. Llegaron al techo, seguidos de cerca por tres personas. Corrieron al extremo, saltando con toda su fuerza hacia el lindero del bosque, buscando alejarse de Amegakure para evitar un conflicto mayor, se acercaron a la frontera con la Tierra.

Frenaron con un derrape, refugiándose de las shuriken detrás de un grueso árbol.

La ninja arrojó una bomba de humo justo al cuerpo de un enemigo. Sasuke ya se había movilizado, saltó y se acuclilló en una rama encima, viendo todo de cabeza.

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu_ —su pecho se expandió, bajó la bufanda con un dedo cuando las llamas emergieron de su boca.

La gran esfera ardió, dispersando al pequeño grupo en tres direcciones. El Sharingan fijó a uno de los enemigos, se encontraba en el aire por haber esquivado de un salto. Sasuke arrojó seis shuriken contra el expuesto cuerpo.

El atacante levantó las piernas y brazos, cubriéndose de los filosos proyectiles. Detectó al Uchiha demasiado tarde, la patada impactó su costado, enviándolo directamente contra un árbol. Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar hacia un lado cuando otra bola de fuego calcinó la madera, siseando con el contacto del agua.

El mercenario comenzó a realizar sellos a medida que corría lateralmente.

— _Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu_ — la hirviente agua salió disparada.

El Uchiha se deslizó rápido, el calor del líquido quemó a su costado. El atacante aprovechó la distracción, llegando desde un punto ciego.

El ninja calculó la distancia a la que se encontraba su enemigo, la lluvia dificultaba un tanto la tarea. Torció el cuerpo y se agachó, haciendo un tajo lateral ascendente; el mercenario detuvo la mayor parte de la floritura antes de que el kunai saltara de su mano, su agarre falló y la sangre salió proyectada. Logró retirarse un poco, evitando que el corte fuera demasiado profundo. Volvió a movilizar las manos en su maniobra.

Las oscuras bolas de lodo impactaron a Sasuke en los pies y en la mano, arrancando la katana de su agarre. El material se solidificó ahí donde lo golpeó, volviendo rígidos sus movimientos. Apretó las piernas, tratando de liberarse, entonces notó por el rabillo del ojo a otro atacante a su izquierda.

— _Doton: Ishi no Yari_ — las lanzas emergieron del suelo, el hombre levantó el brazo para dirigirlas.

Un cuerpo lo impactó, enviándolo varios metros a un lado, derraparon por el suelo levantando tierra y rocas a su paso. Exhaló con fuerza y volteó a un lado; su camarada tenía un brazo obviamente roto y varias magulladuras, él a su vez sintió los pequeños cortes en el cuerpo, su brazo izquierdo estaba entumecido, le dolió al intentar moverlo, su cuello lastimado por el latigazo cervical.

La kunoichi aterrizó al lado de su compañero, desviando los proyectiles que el usuario de agua arrojó, el hombre desapareció en dirección a donde sus compañeros se detuvieron después del lanzamiento. Con un movimiento rápido quebró el endurecido lodo de los pies.

— ¿Estás bien? — no lo miró, su vista clavada hacia donde los atacantes.

—Hn — evocó chakra en su mano, la electricidad desmoronó el material.

El Uchiha se dirigió a su katana de un salto; estaba clavada en el suelo, la sacudió arrojando pequeñas partículas de barro. Miró a su compañera, indicándole que presionarían el ataque. Corrieron hacia los mercenarios.

El chorro de agua cortó horizontalmente dirigido a sus cinturas, los dos shinobis esquivaron; Sakura por debajo del ataque y Sasuke por arriba. En su derrape notó el sutil brillo del Rinnegan, fue sólo un instante. Comprendió.

La ninja estaba más cerca de los atacantes, provocando que dirigieran su atención a ella; el usuario de agua ya se encontraba moviendo las manos para evocar otro jutsu. Sasuke arrojó un kunai.

— _Suiton: Suihou no Jutsu_ — una nueva bola de agua hirviente salió disparada a ella.

El calor se acercó a la shinobi, tensó los músculos. Una especie de vacío se formó a su alrededor y una minúscula náusea subió por su estómago. Cerró los puños, su vista de pronto fijando al hombre desde un ángulo completamente diferente. Impactó el omóplato izquierdo, los desplazamientos óseos bajo sus nudillos. Por la velocidad del movimiento cayó junto con su enemigo, deslizándose unos metros.

Asió las prendas del hombre apenas se recuperó de la caída, se colocó a horcajadas y golpeó con fuerza contenida en la clavícula derecha, su enemigo siseó por el dolor.

Sasuke aterrizó poco después de usar su _Amenotejikara_ , cubriendo a su compañera mientras incapacitaba al mercenario. Sostuvo la katana en alto, uno de los atacantes se encontraba recargado contra un árbol, se sostenía con fuerza el torcido brazo y resoplaba de dolor. El usuario tierra mantuvo un kunai al frente en postura defensiva.

—Ríndete — habló con demasiada calma, el brillo del acero amenazante.

—Fue una… terrible idea — el hombre recargado en el árbol se pegó más a la madera.

— ¡Cállate! —su compañero le gritó.

El Uchiha notó el sutil temblor en las manos que sostenían el kunai, escuchó el arrastre a su espalda; Sakura llevaba a rastras al tercer mercenario. Lo arrojó cerca de los otros dos. El golpe lo hizo gritar; tenía fracturado el omóplato y algunas costillas, una fisura en la clavícula, además del corte que Sasuke le hizo en el tórax

— Sólo voy a preguntar una vez: ¿quién los envía? — el shinobi apretó el agarre en la empuñadura.

—Hay una… recompensa — uno contestó entre resoplidos.

—Vendrán más aparte de nosotros — el usuario tierra se abalanzó contra él.

Sasuke midió el movimiento, su Sharingan previendo la trayectoria. Dio medio paso a su derecha permitiendo que el brazo de su atacante quedara a su alcance, su desplazamiento grácil. Levantó la hoja con un movimiento elegante, el corte fue tan limpio que el acero no se manchó.

La mano cayó al suelo antes de que el grito emergiera del hombre. Se tomó desesperadamente la muñeca, sangrando profusamente. Cayó de rodillas, sosteniendo con fuerza su antebrazo.

La Jōnin entrecerró los ojos, la visión de la sangre despertando su adrenalina de nuevo. Metió la mano en su bolsa táctica, sacó una correa ajustable y se acuclilló a un lado del herido. El mercenario reculó, pensando en un posible ataque.

—Vas a desangrarte — le advirtió, manteniendo la mirada sobre él.

Sin decir nada más, comprimió la correa poco debajo de la flexión del codo, gimió por el dolor pero no se movió, consciente de la gravedad de la herida.

— ¿Quién inició la cacería? — la kunoichi no había soltado el antebrazo, apretó sutilmente.

El hombre vio el negro cuero cerrado en su extremidad, incapaz de imaginar cuánto daño podría hacerle en la lastimada área. Comenzó a respirar más rápido.

—No lo sé — estaba casi hiperventilando, miró intermitentemente la mano y los ojos de la mujer.

Sakura inhaló profundo, echó un vistazo a los otros dos integrantes de la tercia. Uno parecía estar inconsciente y el otro estaba perdiendo lucidez por el dolor; apreció por la posición anormal del brazo que estaba fracturado en numerosas partes. Era muy probable que tardara varios meses en volver a levantarlo.

— ¿Por qué nos atacaron? — preguntó con un ligero atisbo de agitación residual por la pelea.

—Nosotros… — hubo un pequeño apretón cerca de su herida, soltó un chillido —. ¡Dinero! Nos dijo que habría mucho, nos repartiríamos la recompensa, ¡no aprietes, por lo que más quieras, es todo lo que nos dijo! — estaba llorando, saliva resbaló por su comisura.

Sasuke se acuclilló al lado de su compañera, miró tres segundos al hombre antes de golpearle el temporal izquierdo con la kashira de la katana, noqueándolo al instante. La pelirosa lo volteó a ver con interrogación.

—Él sabe más — sus ojos fríos al observar al shinobi recargado en el árbol.

El asesino se agitó, trató de esconder su miedo pero su respiración lo delataba, sus párpados se abrieron más cuando el pelinegro se levantó.

— ¡Eso era todo! ¡No sé nada más! — trató de apretarse más contra el árbol, mirando a los lados para escapar.

El Uchiha posicionó la espada, se acercó lentamente a medida que clavaba la hoja en el hombro derecho del atacante. El gritó se mezcló con el ruido de la lluvia. Se acercó, el Sharingan brillando amenazante cuando lo miró a los ojos, el Rinnegan oculto bajo el cabello.

Torció la muñeca para mover la katana, arrancando un resoplido del herido hombre, sus dos brazos colgaban inertes a sus costados. Se había mordido la lengua por accidente al apretar por el dolor, un hilillo de sangre resbaló de su labio.

La shinobi observó el intercambio a dos pasos de distancia. Los métodos para extraer información siempre eran crueles, necesidad forzada por las condiciones en las que se daban los enfrentamientos, frunció el ceño y desvió la vista al desmayado hombre. Tomó un kunai y cortó la manga de su brazo contrario, sustituyendo su correa con un amarre de tela. Sacudió el pedazo de cuero para liberarlo de cualquier partícula pegada antes de guardarlo de nuevo en su bolsa táctica. Eso mantendría a raya la hemorragia por lo menos hasta que despertara.

Cuando volteó de nuevo hacia su compañero se dio cuenta de la perdida mirada; ya estaba extrayendo la información del atacante con su Dōjutsu. Esperó pacientemente, la lluvia cayendo pesada sobre su capa.

Sasuke retiró el filo, un sonido cortante a medida que liberaba el acero. La limpió contra la ropa del hombre, quien cayó deslizándose sin resistencia al suelo.

—Tendremos que ir con el dueño del bar— la miró por encima del hombro, se incorporó.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — se levantó también, la capa cubriéndola por completo una vez de pie.

—Tan pronto salimos los llamó, son sus matones — el ninja tomó de la parte trasera de la playera a uno, comenzó a arrastrarlo mientras caminaba —. Vi en sus recuerdos que cruzan la frontera para vender armas ilegales y drogas, tienen un acuerdo con el dueño; él les permite esconder la mercancía en su bar y se lleva una ganancia a cambio.

La médica tomó los cuellos de las prendas y arrastró a los dos restantes. Los acercarían al camino lo suficiente para que algún habitante o shinobi de la Lluvia los notara.

—Les habló de la recompensa de captura, tenían que llevarme inconsciente al bar, no les dijo nada más. Pagaron por su avaricia.

— ¿Crees que siga ahí? — la pelirosa jaló con más fuerza, las prendas de uno se habían atorado en una raíz, escuchó un desgarrón de tela y el cuerpo volvió a deslizarse.

—Si es así, confió demasiado en éstos — echó un vistazo al asesino que arrastraba —. El contrato está dirigido a mí, debe haber pensado que sólo me acompañaba alguien común.

La shinobi resopló en respuesta, el "disfraz" había cumplido su cometido.

Dejaron los cuerpos a unos metros del camino, en un lugar donde serían visibles cuando la lluvia aminorara.

La luz era cada vez más escasa y varias de las farolas a lo largo del camino no funcionaban, caminaron con paso apretado de regreso a la posada y se detuvieron a unos metros refugiándose en las ramas de un árbol. Esperaron a que la noche se cerrara.

—Tendremos que encargarnos del muchacho — Sasuke no desvió los ojos de la cabaña.

Por un momento la shinobi le dirigió una mirada atónita, después comprendió que se refería a incapacitarlo solamente. Relajó los hombros.

Dieron un salto largo, aterrizando sin ruido sobre el techo del lugar. Con el sonido de la lluvia era imposible determinar la posición de las personas dentro, y al ser civiles la detección de chakra quedaba fuera de lugar. El kekkei genkai transmutó el ojo del Uchiha, alcanzó a distinguir muy levemente el tenketsu sin entrenar de los dos hombres, le indicó a su compañera con el índice y el medio la localización.

Se movieron en silencio tensando los cuerpos para evitar resbalarse en la madera, localizaron una ventana en el segundo piso y entraron. Se acercaron con velocidad a la habitación contigua, sus capas chorrearon en el suelo dejaron un rastro.

Tan pronto abrieron la puerta cayeron encima de los dos; Sasuke pateó las piernas del dueño, desenvainando la espada mientras caía, presionó el filo contra su cuello en cuanto aterrizó. Sakura estimuló simultáneamente tres puntos en la cabeza del muchacho, recibió su lánguido cuerpo en los brazos y lo depositó en el suelo.

Sin darle tiempo al hombre el Uchiha lo introdujo en su genjutsu, sus pupilas moviéndose al observar dentro de sus recuerdos. La ninja se permitió unos segundos para apreciar el Dōjutsu, incapaz de no sentir fascinación por el profundo color y el movimiento veloz de las comillas. Notó un sordo tirón en el abdomen.

El pelinegro se enderezó, envainó su katana con un movimiento elegante. El dueño del bar tenía los ojos perdidos, pequeñas gotas de sudor le perlaban la frente y la nariz.

—Va a estar así unas horas — informó, se perfiló hacia la puerta.

La Jōnin entendió que no le comentaría en ese lugar sus hallazgos. Salieron del edificio, la lluvia empapándolos de nuevo mientras saltaban por los árboles.

Corrieron a velocidad, evitando acercarse de nuevo a los asesinos que dejaron en el camino. Se dirigieron a la frontera con la Tierra, el terreno se volvió más accidentado, las colinas pronunciándose a medida que avanzaban.

* * *

Encontraron un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche; un espacio entre las rocas de una pared de piedra. Se sentaron, apretujándose en las capas por la pérdida de temperatura, sus alientos se condensaban frente a ellos.

La kunoichi respiró hondo cuatro veces, utilizando la técnica que le había mostrado a Susumu, su cuerpo comenzó a recuperar su calidez, provocando que la piel se erizara por el cambio térmico. Se sintió mucho más a gusto.

Sacó el pequeño estuche de su mochila y se removió los pupilentes, parpadeó varias veces para aliviar la comezón en sus ojos, acto seguido se limpió el maquillaje de la frente. Guardó todo de nuevo. Invocó una minúscula fracción de chakra para eliminar la irritación.

Examinó a su compañero; tenía los labios apretados y el cuerpo ligeramente encorvado, tratando de retener su calor corporal. Su expresión era seria pero Sakura podía notar que se encontraba incómodo. También sabía que el Uchiha _jamás_ admitiría que tenía frío. Entrecerró los ojos con un atisbo de humor.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

La miró con curiosidad, se tensó al darse cuenta de que los dedos cubiertos en cuero estaban destrabando su capa.

Por reflejo levantó la mano y tomó la muñeca izquierda de su compañera, su ojo negro fijado a los verdes. Sakura bajó un poco los párpados, su mirada adquiriendo un aire expectante. El shinobi apretó un poco más el agarre ante el escrutinio, hallándose inesperadamente alerta con la situación. Poco a poco la soltó, las manos reanudando su labor inmediatamente. Removió la capa con un movimiento grácil y la extendió en una roca cercana. Sin darle tiempo se colocó a su espalda; el shinobi estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie por la cercanía, sus músculos listos para saltar.

Dos manos presionaron en sus hombros, de pronto muy consciente del peso que ejercían. Sasuke supo que no _podría_ levantarse aunque lo intentara, el sentimiento inyectó un poco de adrenalina en su sangre. Su respiración se agitó levemente cuando su compañera se sentó justo detrás de él.

Las níveas piernas se colocaron al lado de las suyas, el torso se pegó completamente a su espalda, notó la agudeza del mentón recargarse en su trapecio derecho, las manos descansando encima de sus muslos.

El shinobi percibió el calor irradiando de la pelirosa, provocándole un escalofrío de placer mientras su temperatura ascendía poco a poco. Se quedó sumamente quieto; el rubor escaló por su rostro al sentir los suaves montículos presionar contra su espalda, al notar la entrepierna que tocaba su sacro. Miró hacia abajo sin mover la cabeza; las manos estaban a sólo unos _centímetros._ El Uchiha tenía las orejas calientes, agradecido porque su cabello las tapara parcialmente. Su corazón latió con más fuerza.

— ¿Mejor? — el aliento calentó brevemente su tela.

—Hn.

— ¿Qué fue lo que viste? — la voz estaba muy cerca de su nuca, la piel se erizó en respuesta.

—El hombre se enteró de la recompensa cuando estaba en una especie de club clandestino — inhaló; el movimiento de su tórax lo presionó un poco más contra ella.

— ¿Hmmm? — lo invitó a seguir, la vibración retumbó en su oído.

El shinobi tragó saliva, un atisbo de nerviosismo se abrió paso en su estómago, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de nuevo, incapaz de controlar el cosquilleo en sus dedos, su respiración más acelerada de lo que le gustaría. Estaba tenso, alerta, la presencia en su espalda lo hacía sentir…

Vulnerable.

¿Por qué estaba tan inquieto? No era normal en él.

—Se corrió la voz pero varios no mostraron interés, luego se enteró de tu pelea en Kusa, sospechó algo cuando entramos al bar y le pidió al mesero que nos observara bien — se enderezó un poco, la joven ajustó la posición de su mentón —. Le desconcertó tu color de ojos, al final el muchacho se percató de la katana y se lo dijo, por eso los envió por mí.

—Creo que te subestimaron, seguro pensaron que estabas oxidado después de todo este tiempo — su barbilla de movió con las palabras, ocasionando un cosquilleo en la espalda del pelinegro. Percibió la nota de humor en su voz.

Se quedó en silencio, la lluvia continuaba cayendo con fuerza, provocando una acústica extraña en el lugar. Su temperatura era mucho más agradable.

Se encontró pensando de nuevo que _su_ tacto no le molestaba tanto como esperaría.

' _Es…cálida'_

Cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

La pelirosa percibió la constante tensión en la espalda del ninja, también notaba la respiración acelerada, el latir fuerte de su corazón. Sonrió contra su trapecio, disfrutando la cercanía de sus cuerpos unos momentos más.

— ¿Ya recuperaste tu temperatura? — se despegó un poco de él.

Se percató inmediatamente del cambio cuando la calidez lo abandonó, volteó el rostro lo suficiente para mirarla con su ojo negro. Asintió levemente.

Comenzó a separarse para incorporarse…

La mano se cerró en su muñeca nuevamente, el joven ya no la miraba, pero la médica pudo apreciar el enrojecimiento en el hélix de su oreja. No pudo evitar su sonrisa y volvió a acomodarse contra su cuerpo.

Se regocijó a sus adentros, una sensación placentera bajó por su columna. Su compañero era inexpresivo rayando en lo frío, pero ese tipo de gestos le decían a la kunoichi más que lo que las palabras podrían expresar.

La estaba _dejando_ entrar poco a poco.

Y a pesar de su continua hosquedad, Sakura no cambiaría por nada eso.

Colocó la nariz justo sobre la columna vertebral, los pliegues de la shemagh le rozaban la frente. Aspiró el aroma de su compañero, más inclinado a lo dulzón, refinado. (In)conscientemente se apretó más contra él.

—Tendremos que ir al club clandestino — su tono obviando el hecho.

— ¿Alguna idea de dónde está?

Asintió con la cabeza, su bufanda se movió apenas.

— ¿Crees que debamos avisar a Konoha?

Sin decir nada levantó la cabeza, con la mano libre deslizó la capucha improvisada que se había hecho con la shemagh, luego se la retiró halándola hacia adelante.

Su cabello cayó sobre su espalda, cosquilleando la coronilla de la pelirosa. Aspiró el aroma que desprendió, la sutil fragancia mezclada con la lluvia; el corazón le bombeó más en respuesta.

El Uchiha levantó la mano, concentrando su chakra en la garganta para llamar a su halcón, su compañera pudo percibir el tenue calor que irradió desde el centro de su cuerpo. La oscura ave llegó unos minutos después, el shinobi hurgó en su bolsa táctica sacando un recuadro de papel y un bolígrafo portátil. Escribió con demasiada brevedad su ubicación y los hechos acontecidos, informó también la presencia de armas y drogas en la cantina. Había establecido ya una especie de código para comunicarse con el Rokudaime, "idioma" que el copy ninja aprendió más a la fuerza que por gusto.

La Jōnin se limitó a sentir el balanceo de la escritura contra el mentón, retiró un poco la mano derecha para darle espacio de escritura sobre el muslo, gesto que después analizó con más detenimiento: se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba muy cerca de su ingle. Su sangre pareció dar dos golpes dentro de sus venas antes de controlarla, sonrió avergonzada, separándose un poco de su compañero para que no lo notara.

El halcón se alejó, su aleteo amortiguado completamente por el ruido del aguacero.

—Aún no me has dicho acerca de la pelea — su rostro se perfiló un poco sin alcanzar a verla por encima de su hombro.

El shinobi advirtió el cambio de postura contra su posterior, las manos sobre sus muslos se cerraron un poco.

—Fueron siete atacantes, uno escapó. Nos emboscaron mientras pasábamos la noche en la tienda de campaña — enderezó un poco la espalda, provocando un pequeño espacio entre ellos —. Fueron hábiles, no nos dimos cuenta cuando sustituyeron a los shinobis de Kusagakure que nos seguían. Por eso ninguno de los dos lo anticipó.

Sasuke recargó la mano sobre su muslo, su pulgar casi tocaba el dedo medio de su compañera.

—Yo me encargué de dos, Susumu-kun incapacitó al resto. A decir verdad, me quitó uno — la joven resopló, invisible para ella el pulgar se alejó un centímetro.

— ¿Te hirieron? — su voz neutral.

—Nada de gravedad — volvió a recargar el mentón contra su espalda —. Sabes lo que se necesita para que de verdad me hieran.

El shinobi ajustó su posición para mirarla de reojo, sus cuerpos se separaron cuando la pelirosa se inclinó hacia atrás para mirarlo. El ojo negro le comunicó un atisbo de… ¿irritación? La ninja sintió su propia mirada tornarse más seria.

— ¿Cómo consiguieron la información de la mujer? — su voz fue medio tono más grave.

La médica decidió ignorar el cambio en Sasuke.

—Susumu-kun atravesó con una jabalina a uno de los mercenarios, sólo fue cuestión de… presionarlo un poco — sonó desinteresada.

— ¿Pudieron localizar al que escapó? — volvió a darle la espalda.

—No, no estábamos en condiciones para perseguirlo — la kunoichi consideró _muy_ innecesario decirle que en realidad ella podría haberlo seguido.

No inició la persecución por la integridad del equipo, enseñanza que Kakashi había logrado meterles en la cabeza muy temprano durante su entrenamiento. Era algo que Sakura tenía muy presente independientemente de con quién le tocara unir fuerzas.

—Hn.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, una pequeña inquietud se abrió paso en la médica al ser incapaz de descifrar a su compañero, tarea que de por sí resultaba difícil teniéndolo de frente, viéndolo de espaldas era casi imposible.

— ¿Confías en su capacidad? — el pelinegro preguntó sin moverse.

Entrecerró los ojos meditando la pregunta, su instinto le indicó que estaba caminando sobre terreno peligroso.

—Estoy segura de que conseguirá algo — retiró las manos de los muslos de su compañero, recargando los antebrazos sobre sus propias rodillas semi flexionadas.

La Jōnin mantuvo su respiración regular a consciencia, tratando de combatir los nervios que estaban floreciendo en su estómago. Podía apostar a dónde quería llegar con sus preguntas.

El recuerdo del shinobi desnudo sobre ella llegó en un momento sumamente inoportuno, apretó los dientes y despojó el pensamiento tan pronto como apareció. Decidió que no debía dejar que su indagación llegara a eso.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — preguntó en voz baja.

El hombre no contestó, se separó de ella y se puso de pie. Sin mirarla se acercó a la capa extendida sobre la roca, con un movimiento fluido se la colocó sobre los hombros, asegurándola con rapidez. Se recargó sobre la misma piedra; una pierna extendida contra el suelo y otra flexionada, su antebrazo recargado sobre la rodilla.

—Necesitaba información — se limitó a contestar.

' _¿De verdad?'_ pensó con irritación.

No pudo evitar que su estado de ánimo se reflejara en sus verdes ojos, la actitud de su compañero a veces rayaba en lo ridículo. Lo había dejado pasar durante años, cuando estaba completamente cegada por su amor (idolatría) por él. Ahora que lo miraba con más años de experiencia sobre sus hombros, seguía sintiendo algo sumamente fuerte, pero eso no evitaba que notara todos los detalles de su quisquillosa personalidad.

Sakura se puso de pie con parsimonia, recargando su mano sobre la rodilla para impulsarse hacia arriba. Su capa cubrió su figura, se recargó en la pared detrás y cruzó los brazos.

' _No más salidas fáciles'_

Tomó la decisión de presionarlo un poco, sin saber muy bien en qué podría resultar. Sabía que su temperamento era poco (nada) paciente, la insistencia nunca fue algo a lo que le agradara exponerse… pero esa misma presión a veces lograba hacer que _reaccionara_. Naruto se lo había demostrado una y otra vez, consiguiendo arrancar una respuesta del Uchiha por mínima que fuera.

Quizás era el empujón que necesitaba para sincerarse.

— ¿En serio esa es la única razón? — midió muy bien su tono para evitar que sonara a confrontación.

El negro ojo la miró varios segundos, su postura inmóvil. La médica supo que no contestaría, presionó un poco más.

—Porque a mí me parece que estabas… incómodo — escogió la palabra para evitar decir "celoso".

La kunoichi notó la solitaria mano cerrarse un poco. Respiró profundo para mantenerse con la misma estoicidad que su compañero.

—No me agrada la compañía — contestó después de unos minutos.

Sakura sintió una especie de puñetazo en el estómago, apretó un poco las manos contra sus bíceps. Desvió la mirada para observar la caída de agua en la entrada del refugio, se dio cuenta que el solitario orbe no abandonó su perfil; se encontró de nuevo con él, un escalofrío le escaló por la columna ante el escrutinio.

— ¿Con eso te refieres…? — no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño.

—No confío en él — dijo secamente.

Aflojó un poco el agarre de sus manos, el alivio reptó sutil por su vientre. Por un momento le pareció que se refería también a ella.

' _No vamos tan mal'_ pensó.

— ¿Hay algún motivo en especial? — cambió el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo.

El shinobi cerró los ojos, cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba mirando hacia afuera de la cueva.

Estaba irritado por las preguntas, y ligeramente nervioso. Nunca esperaba que _nadie_ lo cuestionara. El hecho de que su compañera lo hiciera le provocaba un sentimiento desconocido, su tono de voz era equiparable al de un tutor indagando para que un infante admitiera una travesura. Apretó los dientes, extrañado con la situación, molesto por el hecho de que lo estuvieran _arrinconando_.

—No — se puso de pie, incapaz de permanecer en su lugar.

' _Shannaro, ¿por qué no puede ser directo una vez?'_

— Sasuke-kun… — la ninja se separó de la piedra — ¿Acaso estás…?

—Basta — su voz fue más una advertencia.

Una agudeza bailó en los ojos esmeraldas. Dio un paso hacia su compañero; su expresión _visiblemente_ turbada.

' _Lo tengo'._

Sasuke respiró con fuerza, estaba comenzando a enojarse de verdad. Su interior era un cúmulo indescifrable.

Durante su aprendizaje con Orochimaru estuvo privado del contacto humano durante años (no podía valorar al Sannin como persona), hecho que permitió enfocarse de lleno en su entrenamiento; al mismo tiempo lo había vuelto completamente inadecuado con las relaciones interpersonales. Él no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus sentimientos; los consideró un estorbo constante en su camino a obtener poder, eran _innecesarios._

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, acompañado por la mujer que tantas veces vio por él, se encontraba trastornado.

Trastornado por el constante hormigueo que trataba de ignorar cuando se aproximaba demasiado, la frialdad remanente cuando se alejaba de él, el olor de su piel y su cabello, el color de sus ojos. Todos los detalles que sepultó en el fondo de su mente cuando sólo existía espacio para su venganza. Todos los detalles que ahora le provocaban _desear_ que se acercara más, que le provocaban querer ser un poco más _valiente_ para abarcar esos centímetros cuando sus manos quedaban tan cerca.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así de indeciso, así de confundido.

Y eso lo molestaba _demasiado._

Como un mecanismo de autodefensa, su enojo cubrió el resto de sus emociones, su cuerpo se tensó bajo las prendas mientras trataba de aplacar su respiración y su mente.

Los ojos verdes observaron todo con cautela, esperando paciente a medida que los elementos de la transición de su compañero desfilaban frente a ella. Sabía que quizás había presionado de más, pero también estaba consciente de que era necesario. Se acercó con precaución, pendiente de la reacción del shinobi.

Estiró un brazo, mantuvo sus dedos a unos centímetros de su hombro para hacerle saber que iba a tocarlo. Antes de lograrlo el Uchiha volteó con brusquedad para encararla.

— ¿Para qué viniste, Sakura? — su voz estuvo a punto de perder la compostura.

Sus ojos proyectaron una intensidad terrible, su cabello se abrió lo suficiente para que el Rinnegan fuera visible bajo los mechones negros. Sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo de su agitada respiración, su ceño marcado en la piel.

La joven estaba ligeramente intimidada… pero ya no era una inofensiva adolescente. Enderezó la espalda para ocupar toda su envergadura y le devolvió la mirada con la misma fuerza. Su respiración aceleró en reacción, sus músculos apretados por el estrés.

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando eso, Sasuke? — omitió el honorífico a propósito.

Estaba molesta, impaciente. ¿Tan difícil era para él notarlo? Le dio la impresión de que el Uchiha no había madurado mucho en el aspecto emocional. Era la única respuesta lógica que encontraba para su actitud.

La médica era bastante consciente de todo lo que el solitario hombre había vivido y eso mismo le hacía querer _ayudarlo,_ auténticamente se preocupaba por él, su corazón _dolía_ cuando lo veía tan hundido en su oscuridad. Y cuando escuchó la verdad acerca de la trágica historia de su hermano y su clan, sufrió en silencio por él.

Toda esa información y experiencias, todo el tiempo pasado, los transmutó a los dos en mayor o menor medida.

Lo _comprendía_ , a pesar de que él no lo percibiera (o se negara a hacerlo).

Pero también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el constante estira y afloja con él durante todo ese tiempo comenzaba a cobrar factura. Estaba segura de que él _sentía_ algo, por mínimo que fuera, frustrándola por no lograr que lo expresara.

Le pareció injusto y, francamente, no quería esperar más.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos, un impulso similar al de combatir le corrió por el torrente, todo su cuerpo estaba listo para ponerse en marcha.

—Contéstame — apretó los dientes, los pequeños músculos sobresaliendo de su mandíbula.

—Porque quiero _acompañarte_ — lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Los dos respiraban pesadamente, apenas conscientes de la agresividad en sus posturas.

—No te entiendo — el shinobi habló con fastidio en la voz, más molesto por su incapacidad de comprenderla que refiriéndose a ella.

Pero eso no fue lo que la pelirosa interpretó.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? ¿El que haya recorrido kilómetros para _encontrarte_? ¿El que hayamos combatido _juntos_ tantas veces? — se acercó un poco más a él, sus manos cerradas en puños —. ¿Qué fue lo que no entendiste cuando te fuiste la primera vez? ¿Crees que fue fácil verte partir de nuevo sin saber si _volverías_?

Su comisura se elevó en un espasmo similar a mostrar los dientes, frunció más el ceño mientras la veía.

—No podías acompañarme — su voz contenida —. Necesitaba estar solo…

—Claro, solo. Como siempre has estado, como siempre te has _obligado_ a estar. ¿Tanto miedo te dan tus sentimientos? — la ninja resoplaba con fuerza por la nariz —. ¿Cuándo dejarás de huir? ¿Cuándo te permitirás _sentir_ de nuevo?

El Uchiha reculó, sus ojos abriéndose un poco por la sorpresa. Fue como si le hubieran pateado el estómago, las palabras interrumpiendo su enojo por un breve momento.

—No pretendas que me entiendes — volvió a fruncir el ceño, su solitaria mano temblaba ligeramente.

La pelirosa se hizo dos centímetros hacia atrás, levantó una mano.

— ¿Pretender que te entiendo? — su dedo presionó contra el tenso pecho del shinobi —. ¡¿Cuándo entenderás tú que…?! — respiró con fuerza.

— ¿Cuándo entenderé qué? — se inclinó hacia delante, aumentando la presión del índice.

—Que todo este tiempo… sólo he buscado caminar junto a ti — el dedo abandonó su esternón.

Sasuke entonces percibió la profunda tristeza en los ojos de su compañera, su estómago se retorció con cada segundo que los orbes verdes lo miraron. Poco a poco la melancolía se transformó de nuevo en enojo, un sentimiento ardiente que hizo brillar el esmeralda de una manera que el Uchiha nunca había visto.

—Sigues negándote, pensando que nadie tiene la capacidad de comprenderte. Pero ni siquiera el Sharingan te ayuda a _verlo_ — su voz sonó grave —. Naruto te entendió, lo sigue haciendo. _Yo_ te entiendo Sasuke, lo único que he buscado durante todos estos años es cargar _contigo_ todo el peso que llevas sobre los hombros — apretó con una mano la solapa del chaleco.

La adrenalina aumentó en su sangre cuando el férreo agarre lo jaló un poco más cerca.

—Tú eres el _único_ que no lo ve — lo soltó con brusquedad.

Hubo una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, su corazón martilleaba furioso contra su pecho.

Un dolor familiar atravesó el nervio ocular, reprimió con toda su fuerza su kekkei genkai. Observó las dilatadas fosas nasales, el enrojecimiento de sus labios por la presión sanguínea. La fuerza, _el fuego,_ en sus verdes ojos.

Quiso gritarle.

Quiso irse.

Quiso…

Estiró la mano, tomando la solapa de su roja playera por debajo de la capa, la tela estirándose a medida que ejercía fuerza con el brazo. Sus párpados se abrieron por la sorpresa, sus manos comenzando a levantarse. El shinobi advirtió el amenazante chakra acumularse en el cuerpo de su compañera, los músculos expuestos comenzar a marcarse contra la piel, preparándose.

—Eres tan…— el orbe negro se convirtió, su rojo fulgor centelleó cuando las comillas aparecieron alrededor de su pupila.

La pelirosa tensó el cuello, sus puños llenos de energía, estaba a punto de golpearlo. Un segundo antes de tomarle la muñeca, la soltó con la misma brusquedad con que la asió.

Se mantuvieron a centímetros, justo al alcance del otro, sus hombros subían y bajaban al ritmo acelerado de sus respiraciones. Lo que él veía en sus ojos ella lo veía en él.

La médica se perfiló a la salida y dio grandes pasos, sus piernas apretadas para evitar el impulso de correr a velocidad desmesurada. Sus dedos cerrados fuertemente, temblando perceptiblemente. Tenía toda la disposición de demoler una montaña en ese momento.

—Sakura — advirtió.

Se detuvo en el lindero donde el agua caía, estiró el cuello hacia arriba para ver el oscuro cielo, entonces volteó el rostro y lo miró por encima del hombro.

Una descarga eléctrica lo atravesó en el abdomen, casi podía palpar la furia en sus ojos, y muy por debajo un refulgir inusual que Sasuke no pudo interpretar, un refulgir que provocó que su sangre golpeara un poco más fuerte en sus arterias.

La pelirosa desapareció de un salto.

* * *

 **Este SasuSaku hasta a mí me duele.**

 **A veces me pregunto cómo fue que terminaron juntos en la mente de Kishimoto.**

 **Siéntanse libres de comentar, sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar. Como autora me agrada leer sus puntos de vista y sus opiniones; los invito a cruzar la línea y hacerlo, aún si son guests.**

 **Y como ya lo comenté, si quisieran ahondar en los argumentos, estoy más que dispuesta a charlar por Private Messaging.**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **P.D. Aunque la mayoría de mi tiempo está dedicado a este monstruo de fic (en mis estándares), a veces me van surgiendo otras historias porque he redescubierto mi interés en el universo de Kishimoto. Si son fans del KakaSaku o del KibaIno, pueden encontrar dos cortos fics en mis historias. Tal vez haga más pairings, o pueden proponer y veré si sí me cuadran para una historia. Justo ahora también estoy traduciendo "His Kindness, His Roughness" al inglés por si les gusta leer en ese idioma que, a veces, expresa con más claridad las imágenes.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Queridos lectores... es hora.**

* * *

El ahora solitario shinobi flexionó las piernas pero se quedó pegado en su lugar, incapaz de impulsarse, ponderando las consecuencias que podría tener el alcanzar a su compañera justo en ese momento. Volvió a enderezar la espalda, sus tendones marcados encima de los nudillos.

Cerró los ojos con el ceño profundamente marcado, su temple desaparecido por completo. Respiró hondo tres, cuatro veces, su corazón rehusándose a aminorar la marcha, su nerviosismo creciendo con cada minuto. Tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

Necesitaba despejarse.

Desenvainó la espada y mantuvo el brazo extendido, concentrándose solamente en el peso de su katana, paladeando el memorizado equilibrio en los dedos. La blandió hacia abajo, colocándose en posición. Hizo tres respiraciones y comenzó a hacer florituras, sus movimientos más bruscos de lo normal, su tiempo más rápido de lo que la kata comandaba. Tuvo que concentrarse para mantener su respiración controlada; le fue muy ajena la sensación de no ejecutar correctamente sus movimientos.

Se dio cuenta de lo apretado que era su agarre en la tsuka, provocando que los tajos fueran toscos. Cerró los ojos para dirigirse mejor, su cerebro ajustando su equilibrio con la memoria muscular, con el sonido. Aflojó los dedos y su espada fluyó mejor, su muñeca torciendo en el momento justo para que la hoja fuera un brillo continuo y terso.

Su Dōjutsu se disolvió, calmando la constante presión en su nervio ocular.

Poco a poco los trazos recuperaron su elegancia, su control regresando a su cuerpo. El balanceo de la hoja se volvió tan suave como la seda y cortó en la oscuridad. Apenas hizo ruido mientras sus pies se unían y separaban del suelo rítmicamente, el ondear de su capa acompañando. Su respiración se apaciguó, inhalando y exhalando ahora al ritmo de su dinámica meditación, su pulso adecuándose al esfuerzo actual.

La imagen de los orbes esmeraldas apareció tras sus ojos, provocándole una exhalación más forzada, un tajo más rápido. Estaba apretando la empuñadura de nuevo.

El Uchiha luchó contra un sentimiento extraño, nuevo. Su mente trataba de reprimir la insistente inquietud en su abdomen, evitando concentrarse demasiado en la presión en su pecho _._

' _¿Qué es lo que quiere?'_ pensó, completamente iluso que era la pregunta incorrecta.

Dio tres pasos, haciendo descender la katana con cada uno. Abrió el compás y dio media vuelta, la suela de su calzado deslizándose para estirar una pierna y flexionar la otra, su brazo en completa armonía con la espada.

Terminó su kata, enderezándose con calma mientras envainaba la hoja con un movimiento grácil y contenido. Se quedó de pie, simplemente escuchando las gotas que cada vez caían a menor volumen.

Sin notarlo, su mano se colocó sobre su esternón, ahí donde sentía la opresión. Exhaló con fuerza por la nariz y se encaminó a la salida del refugio, la lluvia deteniéndose lentamente. Su aliento se condensó cuando se acercó al lindero del bosque, su piel erizándose contra el templado clima.

Sentía frío.

* * *

Estaba sentada sobre la gruesa raíz de un árbol, su chakra desplegado, las finas marcas moradas cubrían su cuerpo, invisibles bajo la capa, palpitando sutilmente en su rostro. Su tenketsu vibraba con la movilización de la energía natural y propia, mezclándose y fluyendo a lo largo de sus extremidades.

A pesar de los kilómetros, lo _sentía._ Más que sólo notarlo como una presencia, casi podía atinar las emociones que bullían en su interior. La pelirosa no pudo evitar el atisbo de compasión bajo su casi extinto enojo.

Aún con toda la brusquedad, con toda la frialdad, con todos los terribles aspectos de la personalidad del shinobi, le era _imposible_ ignorar la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba al verlo, los nervios que le retorcían el vientre cuando sus gestos le comunicaban su interés por ella, su anhelo por su contacto.

Por su _esfuerzo_ para dejarla _entrar._

Sakura sabía que Sasuke estaba demasiado confundido, bajo el Senjutsu percibía como propia su incertidumbre, su negación, su _miedo._

Porque debajo de la estoica mirada, de la seria expresión, sus sentimientos ardían con una intensidad que pocas personas llegaban a comprender, rasgo característico de su casi desparecido clan. Y ese era el motivo por el que se evadía con tanto ahínco.

El problema era hacer que explorara en su interior, la médica sabía por su experiencia en el ala psiquiátrica que era más fácil despojarse de las emociones antes de analizarse a uno mismo, prefiriendo la absoluta indiferencia antes de admitir el temor por mirar dentro.

Conocía muy bien el terror de enfrentarse a los recuerdos, estaba consciente que Sasuke se rehusaba con toda su fuerza para no volver a ver la masacre de su familia, para no ver la imagen de su hermano, para no ver todos sus errores en su desviado camino ninja.

Para no ver cómo los había lastimado tanto con su partida hacía tantos años, con sus acciones.

Advirtió su proximidad y con ello también sus dudas, su conflicto interno.

Inhaló profundo a medida que su compañero cubría los metros, su concentración aminorando, incapaz de mantenerla por su propia vacilación.

La intensa mirada a su derecha le provocó una respuesta física, los vellos de su antebrazo levantándose con alerta.

Se incorporó con calma, las líneas desvaneciéndose, dejando un cosquilleo remanente de su presencia. Una sutil pulsación nació de su recién alimentado Byakugō. Con los mismos movimientos mesurados se retiró la capa y la dejó en la raíz del árbol, se ajustó los guantes halándolos hacia su muñeca.

Se acercó a él.

El estómago del shinobi se apretó con su avance, de nuevo su respiración se agitó, aunque en menor medida. Su mano hormigueó, incapaz de atinar las intenciones de su compañera. Miró con alarma el cuero negro que se acercó a él y no pudo evitar dar medio paso atrás, apretando las piernas para anticiparse.

La kunoichi metió la mano bajo la oscura capa, deshaciendo la sujeción de la katana con un movimiento hábil, mantuvo agarrada la saya con la mano derecha, su mano izquierda ascendió hacia el seguro de su manto.

— ¿Qué haces? — su voz denotó su inquietud.

Al no recibir respuesta cerró los dedos sobre la delgada muñeca. Advirtió bajo las yemas la tensión momentánea de los músculos y los tendones. Lo miró con interrogación, una ceja ligeramente enarcada. A pesar de su expresión neutral bien entrenada, Sasuke también notó el dejo fastidiado en el intenso verde.

Fue como si pudiera escucharla: _¿Vas a soltarme?_

Su pensamiento fue suficiente para que su agarre se abriera, la mano se movilizó sin ninguna duda, removiendo la capa de su cuerpo. Fijó los ojos a su espalda cuando dio la vuelta; la katana en una mano y la tela azul en la otra, el símbolo de su familia resaltando contra el rojo.

De nuevo estaba perdiendo el temple, sumamente irritado porque ocurriera con tanta facilidad.

Era como si fuera una persona diferente cuando ella estaba ahí.

La presión en su pecho dio un tirón.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando volvió a acercarse, el color verde brilló con una agudeza amenazante, logrando que el cuello del shinobi se apretara.

Notó el cambio de postura en su compañero, la tensión en su mandíbula, la incertidumbre en sus dispares ojos.

Había tomado su decisión; no permitiría que siguiera evadiéndose.

Se preparó para el combate, adoptando una posición de pelea. Movilizó su chakra, haciéndolo correr por su cuerpo a velocidad, calentando sus músculos expuestos al frío del ambiente. Un casi imperceptible vapor emergió de su espalda y cabeza; su temperatura reaccionando a la humedad del aire.

El shinobi miró perplejo a su compañera. Una punzada de amenaza se clavó en el nacimiento de su espalda, percibiendo la movilización en la energía de _su_ cuerpo cuando cambió su postura. Sin poder evitarlo reaccionó tensándose, su instinto reptando para acompañar a su consciencia, justo como antes de cada combate.

No estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando, su confusión aumentó y eso sólo provocó que su enojo ardiera más.

El primer golpe desplazó el aire a un lado de su rostro, dando medio paso para esquivarlo. Pudo escuchar el sonido del cuero cuando abrió el puño para volver a atacarlo.

—Sa… — una patada lo interrumpió, saltó hacia atrás para evitarla.

Arrugó la nariz, su cabello moviéndose con violencia por la rapidez. Levantó el brazo para contrarrestar el golpe; utilizó su antebrazo para golpearle la muñeca y desviarlo hacia arriba. La fuerza de la colisión le entumeció el músculo extensor. Ni siquiera notó cuando sus iris se transmutaron. Resopló y contratacó; su pierna trazando un arco para golpearle el costado.

Recibió el impacto de lleno, un sonido hueco resultó cuando la fuerza se transfirió de su espinilla a sus costillas. El brazo se cerró sobre su tobillo, apenas atisbó la decidida expresión cuando se sintió perder el suelo.

Su cuerpo voló paralelo al suelo, incapaz de detenerse. Derrapó contra el húmedo terreno tratando de estabilizarse. Detectó su aproximación; rodó hacia un lado, esquivando el puño que desplazó el lodo en varias direcciones.

Respiró con fuerza, poniéndose de pie en un parpadeo, pudo apreciar que se estaba _conteniendo_ , aunque no lo suficiente para hacerlo confiarse. Recibir un solo golpe podría ser fatal.

La miró incorporarse con lentitud, ella lo miró de vuelta, apenas perfilándose hacia él. Volvió a colocarse en postura de combate, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmicamente. El shinobi se preparó.

Desvió con la palma los golpes, redirigiéndolos, no tenía ningún sentido tratar de bloquearlos; hacerlo sólo lograría romperle los huesos. Utilizó un estilo similar al elegante baile de los Hyūga, mucho más efectivo para defenderse que el suyo propio. Su Sharingan se movió veloz, calculando la trayectoria de los nudillos que amenazaban con atinarlo.

Midió el momento, el marcado brazo pasó muy cerca de su rostro a su derecha, inclinó el cuerpo a la izquierda y flexionó el codo; impactó de lleno contra el costillar derecho, logrando poner distancia entre ellos. Ella gruñó en respuesta y trastabilló hacia atrás. Exhaló agarrándose brevemente el costado antes de endurecer la mirada de nuevo, sus brazos levantándose en defensiva.

No sabía qué pensar, se encontraba molesto, lo menos que esperaba era _combatir_ contra su compañera. Ni siquiera una remota posibilidad había cruzado por su mente. La adrenalina fluía en su cuerpo, pequeñas perlas de sudor emergieron de su frente y pecho.

Se agachó veloz con su reflejo, la pierna flotando justo por encima de su cabeza. Sin darle tiempo el puño cubierto en cuero dio un revés; el Uchiha apretó el brazo contra el cuerpo, recibiendo los nudillos contra el hombro. La fuerza deslizó sus pies unos dos metros, un doloroso hormigueo escaló por su deltoides hasta el trapecio. Siseó y rotó el brazo para evaluar el daño, retomó su posición y llenó los pulmones con oxígeno.

La shinobi se encarreró hacia él, desplazando el pasto con cada paso. Cambió su postura y se barrió tratando de golpearle los tobillos, Sasuke comenzó a despegarse del suelo, sólo para darse cuenta de que eso era lo que ella esperaba. La mano se cerró sobre su tobillo izquierdo como una prensa, el jalón lo hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de costado. Se estaba incorporando cuando una mano presionó con fuerza contra su pectoral izquierdo, impidiéndole respirar de lleno. El negro puño descendió con demasiada rapidez. Sólo pudo cerrar los párpados, trabando la mandíbula para recibir el impacto.

Abrió los ojos después de dos segundos. La joven lo miraba intensamente, su puño en alto todavía, su respiración agitada.

Sasuke ardía por dentro, apenas fue consciente del chakra acumulándose en su mano. El sonido eléctrico contrastó contra el silencio del bosque. La presión abandonó su cuerpo cuando ella saltó hacia atrás. Se incorporó, su raiton iluminando su costado derecho.

— ¿¡Qué carajos fue eso?! — le gritó, su voz quebrada por la rabia.

Se limitó a mirarlo, sus párpados entrecerrándose, calculando.

Sasuke sintió crecer su enojo cuando notó (confundió) la provocación implícita en su rostro.

Se abalanzó contra ella, los chispazos iluminando parcialmente su avance, su velocidad aumentando con cada paso. La shinobi lo esquivó con agilidad, moviéndose a un costado con precisión quirúrgica. El Uchiha estaba descompuesto, sus movimientos no fueron refinados, haciendo muy fácil preverlo.

El cuero se cerró sobre su antebrazo, casi a la altura de su codo para evitar la electricidad, el sonido quebrado de la corriente disminuyendo pero sin desaparecer. El shinobi movió el cuerpo, apretando con la mano izquierda el bíceps derecho de la médica...

Un dolor sordo en su muñón le recordó que hacer eso era imposible.

— ¿¡Qué es lo que te pasa!? — sus dientes expuestos, apretados.

Los verdes ojos se entrecerraron indescifrables, su boca estaba tensa en una fina línea, sus fosas nasales moviéndose al ritmo de su respiración. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaron al lado de su morado sello, por su nariz.

El vapor escapaba de sus cuerpos, diluyéndose en el oscuro de la noche, sus temperaturas reaccionando con el clima.

Soltó el antebrazo al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba con firmeza con la otra mano, separándolos algunos pasos. El shinobi recuperó su equilibrio apretando las piernas, su sangre estaba _hirviendo._

—No sé qué estúpido juego es éste — le escupió, consiguiendo que frunciera más el ceño en respuesta.

Su Sharingan le advirtió; se desplazó a un lado para evitar el taconazo, el sonido de roca pulverizada indicándole que se estaba conteniendo menos. Su chakra se movilizó a sus pulmones.

El haz de fuego flotó a ras de suelo, directo hacia el costado de la ninja. Las comillas se movieron al seguir el desplazamiento, apenas un borrón de rojo cuando la patada estuvo a punto de darle en el abdomen. Dio dos rápidos pasos hacia ella, bloqueando la articulación del hombro con su brazo, llave que le permitiría dislocárselo con un tirón.

Recordó muy tarde que no se enfrentaba a una shinobi común.

El brazo apretó con demasiada fuerza, torciéndole ahora a él; un agudo dolor escaló por su codo, estaba seguro que iba a romperle la articulación cuando lo liberó, empujándolo nuevamente hacia atrás.

Agitó la extremidad para disminuir los aguijonazos, cerró el puño con fuerza. En un instante se desplazó hacia ella, demasiado cerca para que pudiera repelerlo con una patada. Sus nudillos se dirigieron a su estómago; una palma negra lo desvió hacia un lado con un manotazo. Él ya lo había calculado, utilizó su inercia para dar una patada con giro; su talón se clavó en el dorsal derecho, haciéndola volar un momento por el aire. Se estabilizó rotando, clavando los dedos en el húmedo terreno para frenar. Una vez que se detuvo se enderezó, flexionando la columna a un lado para aflojar la tensión del golpe.

El rojo y el lila fijaron al esmeralda, inmóviles en sus posturas actuales. Los dos se encorvaron al mismo tiempo.

Colisionaron, intercambiando golpes y desviando, sus movimientos un borrón de piel, rojo, gris y negro.

El solitario antebrazo desvió un puñetazo dirigido a su cara, contratacó utilizando una llave para usar su propio impulso; jaló el brazo por su hombro, haciéndola caer secamente sobre su espalda. Su cuerpo desapareció en una voluta de humo, dejando un tronco a sus pies. El Uchiha ya se había preparado; su puño se proyectó con todo su cuerpo cuando volteó, utilizando la rotación de sus pies y abriendo su compás para generar más fuerza.

Lo detuvo secamente con la mano, el aire se comprimió por la fuerza, moviéndoles el cabello y las prendas. Lo estrujó hasta que la presión en sus nudillos y dedos lo obligó a doblar el brazo, el dolor lo hizo apretar los dientes. Con la misma mano lo empujó de nuevo, alejándolo tres pasos.

¿Lo estaba provocando?

Trabó la mandíbula, su cuerpo temblando con la agitación y la adrenalina, con el enojo que bullía dentro. Su raiton volvió a brillar, el sonido de aves llenando sus oídos, su mente completamente en rojo.

Se impulsó hacia ella, el pasto salió proyectado hacia atrás por su velocidad, la corriente evaporando el agua ahí donde las finas hebras de luz hacían contacto con la hierba.

La ninja se preparó, su espalda y abdomen tensándose para torcer el cuerpo; el Sharingan lo dedujo antes de que comenzara a hacerlo. La hoja azul emergió de su mano y se clavó justo a un lado del ombligo, sus dedos acercándose hasta quedar a centímetros de su cuerpo. Los dos negros guantes se cerraron alrededor de su antebrazo.

El shinobi respiraba pesadamente, el brillo intermitente de la electricidad proyectando sombras en su rostro, arrancando destellos disparejos de sus ojos. Sólo podía ver la rosada coronilla, su rostro oculto bajo los mechones de cabello.

Intentó retirar la mano, el agarre apretó en su brazo, _reteniéndolo_ ahí _._

Un escalofrío le atravesó columna, sintió el chakra antes de que fuera visible; las negras líneas reptaron lentamente en los tensos brazos de Sakura. Levantó el rostro, la liberación de su sello palpitando en su frente, el oscuro color resaltando contra su blanca piel. La penetrante mirada brillando en azul y verde con el resplandor del raiton.

Volvió a jalar, tratando de liberarse, pero ella no lo soltó. No rompió el contacto visual. Fue como si le golpearan el estómago, la opresión en su pecho aumentando.

Extinguió su jutsu y escuchó el violento siseo que emitió la herida mientras se cerraba casi inmediatamente. Tragó saliva, un ínfimo atisbo de inquietud por haberle hecho daño.

El férreo agarre desapareció, dejando a Sasuke con una sensación inapropiada; lo _anhelaba_ de regreso.

Apenas estaba registrando el pensamiento cuando hubo un jalón en su chaleco.

Flotó un segundo y medio antes de chocar secamente contra una corteza rugosa, sacándole el aire de los pulmones. Su rabia no ardía con la misma intensidad, el cansancio físico estaba volviendo lentos sus movimientos.

La observó aproximarse; su postura ligeramente encorvada, los músculos apretados bajo la estirada piel, las marcas del Byakugō en todo su cuerpo.

El _fulgor_ verde de sus ojos.

Se sintió un tanto… _intimidado_.

Intimidado por la situación, por su indecisión, por el terrible tirón en su esternón cuando _ella_ se acercaba.

Intimidado por lo que estaba _sintiendo._

Recargó la mano en el suelo para incorporarse pero le fue imposible; ya estaba sobre él, las fuertes piernas manteniendo las suyas contra el suelo, el agarre sobre su muñeca para pegarla contra su propio cuerpo como camisa de fuerza, impidiéndole mover el brazo, el pesado antebrazo ejerciendo más presión sobre su pecho.

Lo tenía completamente inmovilizado.

 _Sabía_ que no podría moverla, aún si lo intentara con toda su fuerza. Levantó el mentón, su orgullo rehusándose a aceptar la rendición. A una distancia tan corta no sería capaz de usar el Susanoo y se encontraba suficientemente fatigado para no considerar intercambiarla de lugar con el Rinnegan. Pensó entonces en utilizar su Chidori Nagashi, pero no encontró su ira para llevarlo a cabo.

La calidez de su agitada respiración chocaba contra _su_ barbilla, él a su vez tragó saliva; su boca estaba seca.

Se miraron largos segundos, el interior indescifrable para el otro.

De pronto fue muy consciente de que, a pesar de su vulnerable posición, a pesar de la insistente presión que ella ejercía sobre él, no estaba tan enojado como pensaba, su ira estaba extinguiéndose con cada segundo _._ El corazón golpeaba su pecho, la adrenalina disparada por la alerta de su proximidad; por la certeza de que, si lo _decidiera_ , podría empujar y aplastarlo ahí y ahora.

La presencia de su chakra era una constante pulsación que irradiaba por todo su cuerpo, el shinobi no alcanzaba a descifrar cuánta energía tendría almacenada.

Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo mantenía sometido; sus rostros separados apenas, las piernas recargadas sobre sus muslos, su entrepierna a sólo unos centímetros del área donde tuvo un espasmo. Su aroma flotaba en sus fosas nasales, concentrado por la pelea, mezclado con el olor a tierra húmeda y la lluvia.

Sasuke juró que su pecho iba a implosionar.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sakura? — su voz fue grave, baja.

La intensidad de su mirada no aminoró, pero su expresión se relajó un poco. El Uchiha notó que la presión del antebrazo en su pecho disminuía una fracción.

Apretó sus dientes, los pequeños músculos de su mandíbula visibles.

¿Qué era aquello? La opresión en su esternón, en su abdomen, no cesaba por más profundo que inhalara. No entendía su mente, su cuerpo, su bien practicada frialdad resultando inútil cuando estaban tan cerca.

Era cierto que se sentía atraído sexualmente por ella, no le pasaba desapercibida su blanca piel, el intenso color de sus ojos, los definidos relieves de su trabajado cuerpo, el delicado tono de rosa en su cabello.

Pero era _diferente._

El Uchiha conocía el deseo sexual, era humano después de todo. Pero el contacto con otra persona nunca lo hizo responder _así_ _;_ su pecho apretado, su sangre bombeando con violencia, sus dedos hormigueando con la intención de enterrarlos en _su_ cabello, la tenue calidez que bajaba por su columna cuando lo miraba de _esa_ manera, cuando escuchaba su suave voz hablarle bajo, sólo para sus oídos.

Hubo un chispazo de entendimiento en los dispares ojos, la respuesta a su propia pregunta abriéndose paso en su corteza cerebral. Si hubiera sido una persona más expresiva se habría golpeado la frente (eso si el grillete en su muñeca se lo permitiera).

El sentirse expuesto (rayando en lo vulnerable), para nada acostumbrado a que lo redujeran _físicamente_ lo presionó hasta el punto de reconocimiento, orillando la respuesta hasta que no hubo manera de eludirla.

Comprendió todo, y el sentimiento se abrió paso en su pecho. La constante presión se transmutó a una calidez que irradió a sus extremidades con cada sinapsis. A una calidez que había olvidado, desterrado, por completo.

Tal vez podría…

La pelirosa advirtió el cuerpo relajarse un poco bajo su sujeción, los disparejos ojos centellearon con el discernimiento, con el hallazgo. Entonces _supo_.

Soltó al Uchiha pero no se separó, depositó con suavidad las manos sobre sus pectorales. Reemplazó en un instante la colosal fuerza con la tersura casi clínica.

—Sakura — su voz fue apenas audible, como una exhalación.

Su estómago se comprimió, su anticipación vibrando. El color del Rinnegan le pareció precioso contra la luz de la Luna.

— ¿Ahora lo entiendes? — respondió igual de bajo.

Entrecerró los dispares ojos e inhaló dos veces, levantó el adolorido brazo y rozó su mejilla con el pulgar, su índice apenas tocándola. Trazó la línea de su mandíbula igual que en el bar. Notó que las manos en sus pectorales se tensaron en reacción; al mismo tiempo el sonido del cuero se lo reafirmó.

Siguió las negras líneas en su rostro, ascendiendo por su pómulo, su calloso pulgar llegó al sello; podía sentir la pulsación de chakra bajo la yema. Trasladó la mano completa por su sien, sus dedos abriéndose paso por el cabello, estaba ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia y el sudor. Su Dōjutsu le hizo percatarse que estaba a punto de retraer el Byakugō, apretó un poco la mano.

La impresión logró que su respiración se trabara un segundo, ¿le gustaba cómo se veía? Su corazón aceleró y su vientre se contrajo con pensarlo. Sus manos ascendieron al fuerte cuello y observó con un atisbo de sonrisa cuando su manzana de Adán bajó y subió en respuesta.

El Uchiha percibió una necesidad, un impulso; acercó a su compañera y pegó la frente con la suya, permaneció ahí mientras absorbía la sorpresa en _su_ mirada, la suave pulsación de su energía en su frente, la calidez irradiando por todo su cuerpo.

Era un gesto íntimo, cercano, prueba de la confianza que compartía solo con ella.

Se percató de lo mucho que significaba y el nerviosismo se agitó en su estómago. Las dudas se agolparon en su mente.

Ella pudo notarlo y con un tacto delicado, casi tímido, le sostuvo la mejilla, negando apenas con la cabeza, su mirada suavizada para calmarlo. Observó el tenue atisbo de sonrisa en su comisura derecha.

Percibió bajo los dedos el movimiento en el cuello, el rubor ascendió violento a su rostro cuando interpretó su intención.

Se besaron, el contacto vacilante, inseguro.

El pulso golpeó en _su_ cuello, lo sintió contra las palmas, su propio ritmo cardiaco aumentó. Estaba nerviosa. Como si…

Como si fuera una primera vez.

Un rincón en su mente le susurró que no, que ni siquiera se acercaba a alguna experiencia pasada.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado para esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo había _anhelado_ esto?

Él lo percibió de manera similar, de pronto _indeciso._ Un rasgo ausente en su personalidad desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan nervioso?

Se separaron apenas lo suficiente, la oscilación de sus respiraciones provocando un tenue rozamiento en los labios.

La miró a los ojos y ella lo miró de vuelta. El sutil tinte oscurecido en el iris; ella lo pudo apreciar en el profundo rojo, en el tono lila; él en el color esmeralda.

Su Dōjutsu grabó como hierro al rojo todos los detalles; el rubor en sus mejillas, sus labios entreabiertos, la intensa y un poco tímida mirada, las líneas bajando por su rostro.

Le fue imposible _resistir._

Volvió a besarla, esta vez con más decisión, su mano apretándola contra él. Movió las manos del cuello hacia la oscura nuca, atrayéndolo también. Se acercó más a él, sus piernas cambiando de posición para colocarse a horcajadas. No permitieron que hubiera espacio entre ellos.

Sus respiraciones tornándose jadeos a medida que se exploraban, la sensación en sus cuerpos quemando. Sintió su hambre contra los labios, sorprendido momentáneamente, curioso por _descubrirla._ Permitió que lo atacara, dejándose llevar por el deseo, la _necesidad de cercanía_ , por ella.

Se separaron un momento y tragó saliva, tratando de calmar su errática respiración. La terrible sensación atenazaba su vientre con una fuerza inusitada. Había besado a hombres antes, se había acostado con algunos, pero ninguno había provocado el incomprensible nudo que sentía en esos momentos. Se encontraba demasiado alerta, la adrenalina invadiendo sus arterias como si estuviera en plena batalla.

Él no se encontraba más compuesto, su agarre rehusándose a abandonar el cabello, el golpeteo intenso en su caja torácica, el tirón en su abdomen bajo. Tampoco era un inexperto, había cedido en algún momento a la curiosidad, teniendo encuentros breves e impersonales… El fuego que crecía con cada roce era completamente nuevo, era un instinto casi imparable que le hacía apretar los dientes.

 _La deseaba._

No sólo era su atracción sexual, eran las ganas de _demostrarle_ _físicamente_ su descubierto sentir.

 _La quería._

Las manos en su nuca apretaron haciéndolo retroceder, los labios separándose un poco. La observó con párpados entreabiertos, encontrándose con una mirada demasiado _aguda._ Un estremecimiento le recorrió la columna, consciente que ella podía sentirlo bajo su cuerpo.

La lengua trazó su labio inferior, enviando una descarga a su vientre bajo, resopló ante la sensación. Entreabrió los labios, listo para recibirla. El agarre en su cabello detuvo de inmediato su avance, impidiéndole cubrir esos dolorosos milímetros. La miró con interrogación, perplejo (excitado) por sus maneras.

El férreo agarre aflojó tan solo un poco, permitiéndole acercarse más, el cálido contacto rozándolo apenas, provocándole querer inclinarse más.

Pero sabía perfectamente que no lo _dejaría hacerlo._

El pensamiento le generó una punzada en la entrepierna, un pequeño rubor ardiendo en sus orejas; ella pudo sentirlo contra la cara interna del muslo.

Percibió contra los labios su discreta sonrisa. La suavidad de su carne presionó de nuevo contra la suya, la avidez de su lengua insistiendo contra él.

Comenzó a mover la solitaria mano de su cabello, bajando por su nuca hacia el níveo cuello, cuando llegó a su clavícula una mano se cerró en su muñeca. Los labios no interrumpieron su movimiento, haciéndolo olvidar rápido la momentánea duda.

No pudo evitar sentirse extrañado, por su mente jamás cruzó que la jovial médica tuviera ese lado dominante. Era información completamente nueva para él.

Estaba procesando su descubrimiento cuando los dientes se cerraron con fuerza contra su labio inferior, haciéndolo resoplar en respuesta.

El dolor bajó por su columna, convirtiéndose en algo completamente distinto en el trayecto.

 _Le gustó._

Dedujo rápido que él no podría regresar el gesto a menos que ella se lo _permitiera_.

Gruñó, _su_ labio inferior rozando con cuidado la sensible piel maltratada, provocándole un estremecimiento con el contraste.

Advirtió contra su erección el casi perezoso movimiento de su cuerpo, sincronizado con el roce de su boca. Era muy poco.

Y él… él quería _más._

Apretó las piernas, presionándose contra ella un breve momento.

Los labios se detuvieron y una mano abandonó su cabello para desplazarse con gentileza a su mentón. Su cerebro comparó la terrible antítesis; su roce tan dulce, su agarre tan duro. Tragó saliva, el fuego en su interior ardiendo como nunca.

Él jamás esperaba para obtener lo que quería, simplemente lo tomaba.

Y ahí estaba, _forzado_ a no hacerlo. No es que ella le hubiera dicho nada; él _sabía_ que no debía.

Combatió su instinto de tomar el control, la lucha interna provocándole una necesidad inusitada, físicamente le _dolía._

Así que permaneció quieto, muy quieto, mientras el pulgar trazaba justo debajo de su labio inferior, mientras el oscurecido tono de verde en sus ojos lo examinaba con un atisbo de diversión.

Un jadeo escapó de su boca sin su permiso.

Se inclinó sobre él, el movimiento haciendo que lo rozara apenas más fuerte. Apretó las piernas para impedir la casi imparable reacción de frotarse de nuevo contra ella.

La sujeción en su muñeca no cedió, pero el pulgar dibujó pausados círculos en la sensible piel por encima de las venas. La nariz le rozó la mejilla al mismo tiempo que la oscura mano echaba su cabello hacia atrás. Descubrió su rostro para apreciar la disparidad en sus orbes, perdiéndose en ellos unos segundos antes de continuar.

Con lentitud depositó castos besos en su trayecto, advirtiendo _su_ forzada respiración contra el esternocleidomastoideo; se mantuvo completamente inmóvil. Sonrió con satisfacción cuando su lengua rozó el lóbulo de la oreja; le estaba cediendo el control sin protestar.

Estaba tentado, _demasiado_ tentado a besarle (morderle) el cuello, las exquisitas líneas de su garganta cambiando con el balanceo de su cabeza, las delgadas venas contrastando y perdiéndose bajo las marcas negras de su Byakugō.

Era _muy difícil._

Resistir esos impulsos era algo contradictorio, frustrante.

Tan _frustrante…_ su erección jamás había dolido tanto, jamás había estado _tan listo_ para alguien.

Se inclinó hacia atrás para quedar de frente, sus verdes ojos entrecerrados. Estaba impaciente por sentirlo, pero no se apresuraría, había deseado durante tanto tiempo que le correspondiera. Decidió prolongar lo más posible el encuentro para paladear _todo_. La reciente experiencia con el Senjutsu permitiéndole distinguir cada matiz, cada textura, cada sabor con una claridad inquietante.

Su índice trazó la mandíbula justo como él lo había hecho. Absorbió los detalles de sus Dōjutsu, fascinada por la desigualdad de colores, su ego inflado porque _su_ Sharingan se negaba a abandonar su iris. Sonrió con picardía y volvió a unir sus labios.

Se devoraron. Utilizó el momento para explorarla lo más posible antes de que volviera a separarse, ansioso por los segundos que podría durar su contacto. Su lengua entró furiosa, su ceño fruncido ante el torrente de sensaciones, ante la frustración de tenerla tan cerca y no poder aliviar un poco su necesidad.

La mano en su muñeca lo soltó y el cuero llegó al lindero de su chaleco, abriendo con lentitud la prenda. Con indecisión movilizó su solitaria mano, trazando por encima del rojo qipao la prominencia de la clavícula. Llegó a la expuesta piel de su hombro y descendió con un roce superficial; pudo percibir bajo las yemas el poder que contenían sus músculos, la liberación de su sello alimentando esa sutil amenaza.

De pronto fue más consciente del suave jugueteo de los dedos hundidos en su cabello.

Siguió bajando por su antebrazo hasta llegar a la mano que se había enterrado bajo su chaleco. La sostuvo con la suya, dándole un cariñoso apretón. Hubo una discreta sonrisa contra sus labios antes de que se separara.

Estaba a punto de arrepentirse cuando abrió los párpados para verla; sus ojos sonriéndole con más calidez que sus labios, el tenue rubor de su rostro, el verde contrastando intensamente contra el negro de las marcas.

Juró que su pecho se expandía a pesar de su superficial respiración.

Nunca olvidaría esa imagen.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, ignorando a propósito la contención de hacía unos momentos, y ella lo dejó hacer.

Se besaron con insistencia de nuevo, los dientes mordisquearon su labio antes de que lo invadiera, intoxicado por su sabor, por su olor, por el descubrimiento de lo que ella le provocaba.

 _Sus_ manos viajaron a los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos con rápidos movimientos, su torso recibiendo momentáneamente el frío del ambiente antes de que los dedos lo exploraran. Los índices y medios bajaron desde sus clavículas, rozando con lentitud hacia sus serratus, los pulgares tomando el relevo al trazar el camino. Una exhalación forzada escapó cuando la textura lisa del cuero rozó sus pezones. Continuó bajando, hundiéndose y elevándose en los relieves de su marcado abdomen, se detuvo justo antes del límite de su pantalón, los índices y medios descansando en sus oblicuos. Comenzó su ascenso de regreso, aún más lento que antes, al mismo tiempo que su lengua presionaba contra la suya, los cuellos tensos por la fuerza que ejercían.

Un sonido desconocido brotó de su garganta cuando lo pellizcó en la prominente piel, una presión firme, _casi_ demasiado fuerte. Sus poros se erizaron en reacción. Jadeó en busca de aire cuando le permitió recuperar el aliento.

Su dispareja mirada no pudo despegarse de la suya, su mano subiendo lentamente para tocarla. Rozó la piel en su mejilla, retrocediendo hasta su oreja para sostener su rostro, su pulgar acariciando con suavidad el pómulo, _su_ cabeza inclinándose contra su mano; el gusto por su tacto irradiando por su piel.

' _¿Por qué esperé tanto?'_

Una tenue sonrisa movilizó sus comisuras, encontrándose una vez más un tanto nervioso. Inhaló profundo y se acercó a ella de nuevo, casi vacilante. Presionó contra sus labios, el desenfreno completamente ausente por un breve momento, motivado sólo por intentar _transmitirle_ , aunque fuera tan solo un poco, su sentir.

Ella fue capaz de _saborearlo_.

Su rubor aumentó ante la interpretación del tacto, el aire le faltó durante unos segundos. Una pequeña exhalación que casi se transformaba en risita se le escapó mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Estaba auténticamente feliz.

Y él no pudo evitar contagiarse.

Resopló con humor (su característico "hm") observando _su_ sonrisa disminuir lentamente, negándose a abandonar por completo la curvatura de sus comisuras, adoptando de nuevo ese aire expectante, casi depredador.

Como si lo invitara: _¿Continuamos?_

No halló (ni buscó) la fuerza para negarse.

Le rodeó la cintura con el fuerte y solitario brazo, el movimiento preciso para que sus dedos se deslizaran debajo de su blusa, descansando en el oblicuo derecho. Enterró la nariz en su cuello para aspirar su aroma, notando el breve juego de su tendón cuando se expuso más para él, _su_ ángulo de la mandíbula rozando su frente. Su descenso se vio interrumpido por el lindero del cuello de la prenda y exhaló contra el qipao, repentinamente molesto e indeciso por abandonar el refugio de sus dedos bajo la tela.

Lo miró por encima, observando con diversión su intención, un "hmm" vibró en sus cuerdas vocales cuando los dientes se cerraron en el zipper. Sus manos, que habían estado ocupadas jugando en los relieves de _sus_ clavículas, cambiaron de lugar; su mano izquierda tomando la tela en su cuello para ayudarlo, la derecha deslizándose por debajo de la camisa hacia el marcado trapecio; provocó que las prendas cayeran por un lado al no haber punto de anclaje (su ausente brazo).

Sintió _su_ nariz rozar su piel, el cierre abriéndose a medida que bajaba la cabeza. Le facilitó la maniobra inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás. Pudo abrirlo hasta la costura lateral, ella terminó de destrabar los seguros a su costado; la prenda abriéndose en diagonal. Percibió la tensión de _su_ cuello a medida que se enderezaba, _sus_ labios rozando la piel de su abdomen, interrumpida por la protección del top para volver a hormiguearle en el esternón. Se mantuvo inclinado contra ella, su nariz cosquilleándole al trazar la hendidura bajo la clavícula, besó la piel con suavidad. Se enderezó sólo un poco más para poder besar entonces el nacimiento de su cuello. Le respondió con un grave "mm" que vibró contra _su_ boca.

Sus manos lo descubrieron con calma, tan acostumbrada a sus guantes que la sensibilidad no era problema. La derecha trazó los relieves de su hombro, su tacto volviéndose más delicado cuando llegó a la interrupción abrupta de su brazo, protegido por la suave pieza de tela negra especial. Notó la casi imperceptible pausa en _sus_ besos antes de reanudar, volvió a ascender por el seccionado bíceps. Sus dedos izquierdos desaparecieron bajo la tela de la abierta camisa, empujándola para descubrir el hombro y parte de su brazo. Volvió a escalar por su deltoides para llegar al cuello, perdiéndose entre los mechones de negro cabello, su mano derecha haciendo también su camino ahí.

Soltó un jadeo, sus manos apretando las finas y oscuras hebras cuando _sus_ dientes se cerraron en la sensible piel cerca de la carótida. Lo atrajo más, la lengua sustituyendo la dureza de los incisivos y colmillos, expandiendo la sensación con la calidez del roce.

Logró provocar un suave balanceo en sus caderas, aliviándolo momentáneamente del tormento entre sus piernas, su mano se deslizó desde su lugar en el oblicuo, la blusa arrugándose sobre la muñeca. Sus dedos rozaron la espalda baja y rodearon para llegar al frente, tocando la dureza de su abdomen tenso por la inclinación. Encontró su lugar en la cintura izquierda mientras se enderezaba por completo, buscando su boca con impaciencia. Lo recibió resonando con la misma voracidad, tirando intermitentemente de su cabello.

Una mano lo abandonó sólo para cubrir la suya, guiándolo camino abajo por su cadera y luego por su muslo. Su respiración se tornó más violenta cuando lo dirigió hacia la cara interna, anticipándose por el contacto inminente. Bajo sus yemas fue notorio el ascenso de temperatura a medida que se acercaba a su intimidad. Jadeó fuerte contra su boca, ella imitándolo, cuando la rozó, su erección presionando contra su propio dorso de la mano. El fuerte agarre sobre su mano haciéndolo _insistir_ más mientras las caderas se movían rítmicamente.

Se separó momentáneamente de sus labios, pasando el rostro por su lado al mismo tiempo que lo atraía con la mano en su nuca, exponiendo la adornada epidermis de su cuello a _su_ boca.

—Muérdeme.

Era un tono demandante, decidido, _rauco_ con su excitación.

Sus dedos sufrieron un espasmo, su dureza presionó más fuerte contra su pantalón, contra su dorso.

Hundió de nuevo los dientes, cuidando (refrenándose) de no hacerlo tan fuerte, tampoco siendo tan gentil. Gimió ahogadamente contra su oído, la humedad que trasminaba el short comenzando a cubrir sus dedos. _Su_ lengua trazó con suavidad el hélix de su oreja, provocándole un escalofrío, provocándole cerrar sólo un poco más los dientes mientras su mano presionaba contra _su_ excitación; al mismo tiempo frotándose él mismo.

El agarre se cerró en su muñeca una vez más y le indicó un nuevo camino, separándose completamente de su cuerpo para ascender. Resopló con fuerza contra su cuello cuando adivinó a donde estaba dirigiéndolo, sus labios besando la enrojecida área que había atacado. Su lengua trazó las huellas que dejaron sus propios incisivos y colmillos.

Antes de que sintiera el suave jalón en su cabello ya se encontraba listo para retroceder.

Los inclementes orbes verdes lo taladraron, no rompió el contacto visual cuando acercó sus unidas manos a su boca.

Se sintió ahogarse.

Su índice y medio tocaron su propia lengua y el sabor se interpretó en sus papilas. Su rostro se enrojeció ligeramente ante el peso de _su_ mirada; su sonrisa menos discreta, _más torcida_ , al verlo probarla.

Estaba completamente ofuscado, demasiado perdido, para notar que _su_ mano ya no se cerraba en su muñeca.

El firme apretón en su erección le arrancó un sonido que, más que brotar, retumbó en su pecho, provocando también que sus dientes se cerraran sobre sus dedos. _Su_ pulgar rodeó con pereza la hinchada punta por encima de la tela, pequeños espasmos fueron su respuesta bajo la palma de la médica.

Frunció el ceño, le estaba dando _tan_ _poco_ que rayaba en lo absurdo, tan poco que sólo podía _obligarse_ a quedarse ahí.

Luchar contra su cuerpo era abrumador, sofocante.

 _Ella_ era abrumadora. Era su constante pulsación irradiando hacia él, las suaves caricias y luego el terrible cerrar de sus dedos, el insistente peso de su fibroso cuerpo presionando contra él.

Volvió a preguntarse por qué se había tardado tanto.

Sin aviso se separó de él, sus piernas presionándolo momentáneamente para ponerse de pie; había anclado los dedos en su costado derecho, la mano en su nuca bajó a la unión de los trapecios para buscar más tracción. Lo jaló con firmeza, logrando ser gentil al mismo tiempo. Su movimiento fue fluido, y Sasuke ascendió lánguido sólo una milésima antes de apretar el cuerpo.

Se quedaron así dos segundos, mirándose.

Separó la mano de su espalda, su sonrisa ensanchándose. Con el índice derecho se señaló el labio inferior, dando pequeños toques.

Se dio cuenta que su propio índice seguía dentro de su boca.

La sangre llegó a su rostro con furia y para su conmoción rehuyó la verde mirada.

Le tocó delicadamente la barbilla haciéndolo bajar un poco el rostro, su sangre rehusándose a abandonar sus mejillas. Le dio un breve y suave beso a manera de inspirarle confianza. Después enterró el índice y el medio en el lindero de su pantalón y le dio parcialmente la espalda, halándolo en dirección al árbol donde dejó sus cosas.

Su mente galopó a toda velocidad, el frío contacto del clima rozándole la piel desnuda en el torso. Su camisa y chaleco colgaban a su costado, sostenidas por el puño de la prenda; asió la tela con la mano para evitar que se arrastraran.

Jamás lo habían tentado de esa manera, jamás lo habían _comandado_. Él era el que se imponía, su mera presencia ganándole respeto inmediatamente.

En ese momento, estando con su compañera, con quien lo ayudaba a _descubrirse_ , se encontró incapaz de hallar la firmeza para hacerlo. La sensación era alimentada por la sutil pulsación de chakra que percibía en _su_ cuerpo. Como si fuera un constante recordatorio que _físicamente_ no había nada que él pudiera hacer.

Y no es que Sasuke fuera débil. Era uno de los shinobis más poderosos que existían en la Tierra, miembro de un prestigioso clan, poseedor de terribles jutsus, del Mangekyō Sharingan y del Rinnegan. Le hizo frente a las personas más temibles del mundo ninja…

Pero no podía determinar esa inexplicable debilidad en su voluntad cuando trataba de guiar y ella _no_ _se lo permitía._

Y él lo aceptó como se acepta que el fuego quema.

El cuero abandonó su pantalón. La observó en silencio, su vista fijada al blanco símbolo de su clan mientras extendía las capas en un área con hierba, ansioso por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Se acercó a su espalda, pendiente de su reacción (acercarse a un shinobi desde un punto ciego podía acabar _muy_ mal) y se detuvo una fracción de segundo para que reconociera su intención antes de pegar los labios en el costado izquierdo de su nuca. Con el índice tiró de la tela hacia atrás; ella encogió los hombros para que la roja prenda cayera al suelo. Se separó (irritado) para jalar con los dientes la manga de su camisa y su guante; cayeron encima de la blusa. Volvió a pegarse a ella, su palma colocándose sobre _su_ abdomen.

Ascendió y descendió a lo largo de su cuello, sintiendo contra los labios y nariz el erizar de su piel. Percibió con la mano la agitación en su respiración, aumentando después del breve periodo de calma. Aspiró su aroma, compuesto de un sutil dejo a lilas y la salinidad de su transpiración, catalizado por la adrenalina, por las hormonas en su sangre. Y justo debajo de todo eso, un tinte de la estéril esencia de un hospital.

Le pareció una descripción perfecta de su persona.

Sus dedos se deslizaron casi sin tocarla hacia su esternón; advirtió la prominencia del nacimiento de sus senos y siguió subiendo, llegando hasta su cuello.

Respondió inclinando la cabeza un poco más, otorgándole más acceso a su piel. La alerta por tenerlo a su espalda, por los dedos que presionaban con tanta suavidad su garganta, liberó más endorfinas en su sangre. Le dio una probada de sus propias maneras, haciéndole sentir una contracción en lo más profundo. Decidió permitirlo indefinidamente, curiosa por _conocerlo._

Siguió con la nariz las negras líneas del Byakugō que ascendían a los lados de su cuello, su boca entreabierta para que su labio inferior acompañara también el camino.

—Sakura… — exhaló contra su piel, su mano subiendo hasta llegar al límite de su mandíbula.

Le dio un apretón, sólo una sutil presión antes de seguir hacia arriba.

Un violento jadeo abandonó _sus_ labios y el sonido vibró contra sus yemas.

Sus manos, que hasta ahora habían estado inertes a sus costados, se movieron para tocarlo; la derecha colocándose encima de _su_ mano, la izquierda deslizándose hacia el espacio entre los dos para poder _tomarlo._

Exhaló y cerró los párpados cuando el índice rozó su labio inferior, su sentido del tacto recibiendo a la par _su_ toque y el movimiento de _su_ mano bajo la suya, dándole dos placenteras perspectivas.

Por un momento perdió (cedió) el liderazgo, dejándose llevar mientras él la provocaba. Le pareció una experiencia excitante el frenar la necesidad de retomarlo, divertida ante el hecho que hasta hacía unos momentos se lo estaba haciendo a él. Sonrió invisible para los dispares ojos, palpable para _sus_ dedos.

Tocó su dureza, su mano atrapada entre los cuerpos, acomodándose para que la carne de su palma presionara contra la rígida punta. _Su_ respiración salió forzada por su nariz, cosquilleándole en la nuca, _su_ mano bajando de nuevo para volver a tomarle el cuello.

Deslizó la enguantada mano, llegando a los sensibles testículos.

Le dio una contenida opresión, sólo como recordatorio que _su_ control era prestado.

El placer irradió desde sus genitales hasta las cervicales, arrugó la nariz por la sensación y un gruñido vibró en su garganta. Depositó suaves besos en la nívea piel, _conteniéndose_ para mantener los dientes detrás de los labios. Aprovechó su permiso, su mano bajando cubierta por la suya.

El cuero negro se separó un segundo cuando él se deslizó bajo el top, la longitud de su dedo medio rozando firmemente contra el sensible pezón. Sintió contra su cuerpo el arquear de su espalda, _sus_ omóplatos presionando un poco más fuerte contra su pecho, la mano más insistente contra su entrepierna.

Percibió la torsión de su cuerpo, girando un poco más para poder besarlo por encima de su hombro, él se inclinó para recibirla. Sus lenguas juguetearon contenidamente, la exhalación escapando forzada mientras su solitaria mano la estimulaba, mientras el cuero negro lo frotaba. La mano se retiró, inmediatamente sustituida por la firmeza de sus glúteos.

Poco a poco se dio la vuelta, la calidez de sus manos abandonándolo; un pequeño sonido de frustración ascendió por su garganta. Ajustó la mano bajo su top, su pulgar retomando el trabajo. Ella a su vez colocó las manos en sus hombros. Pegaron las frentes, los ojos cerrados por su arrebato. Sus pulmones demandando oxígeno para despejar un poco el cerebro; _respirándose_.

Ambos sonreían; ella abiertamente, él discretamente.

El tirón en su top le indicó su intención, cruzó los brazos y haló la prenda por encima de su cabeza, el frío contacto del ambiente erizándole la piel. La hizo olvidarlo por completo; la suave presión en su pezón izquierdo enviando una descarga en su médula. Jadeó y el vapor emanó de su boca, de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo que él besaba su camino hacia abajo, su húmeda boca saboreando la piel. Notó que su cabello se había movido dejando sólo el Rinnegan visible. La pupila ascendió para fijarla y sus párpados se entrecerraron cuando una sutil sonrisa suavizó _su_ expresión.

Se ruborizó intensamente con su mirada. Algo inexistente en ella cuando se acostaba con alguien.

Lo deseaba tanto.

Su cuerpo, su interés, su _cariño._

Ahora por fin lo tenía a su alcance, y ella lo tomaría _todo._

Su mano se enterró en el oscuro cabello, la otra cerrándose en el fuerte antebrazo, su pulso golpeando un poco más fuerte al darse cuenta que él se limitaba a respirar ahí, tan cerca. Su prominente piel lista para el contacto, casi adolorida.

Decidió reclamar su dominio desde ese momento.

Hubo un sutil apretón en su cuero cabelludo y el terrible (dulce) agarre en su antebrazo fue sólo un poco más fuerte; _supo_ que de nuevo no dependía de él.

Sucumbió sin protestar.

Lo rodeó con la lengua dos, tres veces, antes de estimular directamente, el espasmo de _sus_ manos indicándole que le gustaba. Su ego se hinchó una fracción ante eso, un tanto embriagado por poder hacer una silenciosa rebelión contra _su_ control, provocándola aún con la amenazante presencia de _sus_ manos sobre su cuerpo.

Succionó muy despacio antes de cerrar los dientes.

Un sonido (mezcla entre gruñido y gemido) brotó de su boca, la mano en _su_ nuca tirando sólo un poco más ante la sensación, el vapor perdiéndose en el aire por su forzada exhalación. Estiró el cuello hacia atrás en reacción al abrumador estímulo. Tuvo que hacer acopio de su moderación para no apretarlo demasiado fuerte.

Se permitió una vistazo hacia arriba encontrándose con los verdes ojos, decidiendo en un momento de picardía que pondría a prueba el límite. Los dientes se cerraron más fuerte y notó el chispazo en el vivaz esmeralda, la constricción en su cabello _advirtiéndole._

Cerró entonces un poco más, su corazón martilleando su pecho como si quisiera salirse de sus costillas.

El tirón lo obligó a separarse, a verla, y el dolor bajó por sus cervicales para volverse un hormigueo en sus lumbares. La flameante mirada lo recriminó, pero bajo el tinte de aparente enojo pudo apreciar también su excitación.

Pero ella no estaba preparada para la torcida sonrisa que él le dedicó un segundo después.

Hubo una terrible pulsación en su ardiente intimidad y no pudo evitar la exhalación, el jadeo, antes de agacharse y besarlo con furia.

El cambió en el aire lo hizo percatarse que lo había derribado y su instinto lo movilizó antes de poderse refrenar. En un parpadeo (él siempre fue muy veloz) intercambió sus posiciones, presionando la solitaria mano contra el codo izquierdo. Todo sucedió en un instante.

Miró su rostro con un atisbo de inquietud, preparándose mentalmente para su reacción… pero ella se limitó a sonreírle con un dejo de reconocimiento; interpretó que habría respondido de la misma manera. Permaneció así dos segundos, perdiéndose un momento en la imagen de _su_ cuerpo bajo el suyo, cuando un dolor sordo le atravesó el brazo derecho, temblaba ligeramente; no había resultado tan ileso del enfrentamiento.

En cuanto se percató de su trastabillo _su_ expresión se suavizó y se incorporó, empujándolo sin esfuerzo para que se recargara sobre las rodillas, sus ojos brillaron con un atisbo de preocupación. Llevó la mano izquierda al hombro y su chakra verde los iluminó, pudo apreciar un ínfimo rastro de culpabilidad en su rostro.

Su pecho dio un tirón.

Ella siempre había sido así; temperamental, violenta, pero siempre, _siempre_ gentil.

Su pulso se saltó un latido.

— ¿Mejor? — preguntó en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

La vio tres, cuatro segundos. Sonrió y cerró los párpados un breve momento, con el pensamiento del contraste de su compañera. Le pareció que cada vez le gustaba más lo que veía, lo que descubría en ella.

Inmediatamente recordó su duro agarre y su dulce tacto. Su firmeza regresó sin demora.

Enterró los dedos en su rosa cabello y la atrajo. Percibió el ninjutsu extinguiéndose contra su brazo, el agradable hormigueo acompañando la sensación de sus labios.

Lo rodeó con un fuerte brazo y los hizo rotar, firme pero cuidadosa, amortiguando todo el movimiento para dejarlo suavemente sobre la capa.

Se encontró extrañamente fascinado por ser sostenido por esos brazos tan tiernos, tan implacables.

Aceptó entonces que no le importaba que lo hiciera, lo haría con gusto sólo para _conocerla,_ para descubrir lo que _él_ estaba dispuesto a permitirle.

Y quizás con un poco de suerte, él se conocería en el proceso.

La acercó de nuevo halando de su muñeca, _su_ cuerpo ajustándose al suyo. Las piernas se abrieron para descansar a los lados de su cadera, su calor encontrando el suyo cuando colocó las manos a los lados de su cabeza para inclinarse. El rosa cabello cayó libre, hormigueándole el rostro con el sutil balanceo de su respiración. Levantó la solitaria mano y acomodó las rebeldes hebras detrás de su oreja izquierda. Descendió por su tenso cuello, ansioso por poder explorar su piel, su anatomía. Deslizó la mano a su espalda, sus miradas sin despegarse.

Un aguijonazo se clavó en su estómago ante el incesante escrutinio, y de pronto pensó en qué momento se había vuelto difícil para él el sostener _su_ mirada. Como si pudiera leerlo, suavizó la expresión con una discreta sonrisa.

Rozó con los dedos su trapecio izquierdo, ligeramente saltado por cargar su peso en los brazos, descendió por la hendidura de la columna hasta llegar al lindero de su oscuro short. Estuvo seguro que sus orejas enrojecieron mientras la mano cubría su prominente glúteo. También atisbó el pequeño rubor que comenzó a teñir _su_ rostro.

En su vista periférica percibió el tensar de sus músculos en el brazo derecho, ajustando su posición para levantar la mano izquierda; la colocó encima de la suya y lo hizo apretar. Su respiración se vio interrumpida por el beso, _su_ lengua reclamando sobre sus labios, sobre él. Se frotó con más fuerza contra su erección, arrancándole un jadeo, robándole el aire.

Estaban ardiendo.

La impaciencia le estaba ganando, haciendo flaquear su tan afinado control. Era casi imposible detenerse cuando estaba consciente que su rojo orbe lo grabaría todo en su memoria. Un pensamiento la tomó desprevenida; podría apostar su Byakugō a que el Sharingan jamás se había activado con nadie más.

Porque esa mirada era sólo para ella.

—Sasuke — jadeó contra sus labios, podía sentir el golpeteo de _su_ pulso contra su centro.

Se incorporó, la gravedad presionándola más contra él, sus dedos recargados sobre el tenso pecho. Observó los detalles de su cuerpo; las provocativas hendiduras de su marcado abdomen, la equilibrada prominencia de sus pectorales, los relieves de sus oblicuos que eran como una impura invitación, el delgado vello en su cuerpo.

No era el hombre más musculoso con el que había estado, pero Sasuke… era Sasuke. Sus líneas eran refinadas, realzaban el aire de elegancia que a veces parecía emanar de él.

Había una cualidad delicada, casi frágil, en su físico. Tendía más a la gracilidad de un bailarín que al robusto porte de la mayoría de los shinobis. Era un balance exacto entre exquisitez y fuerza.

Y esa misma cualidad le hacía punzar el sexo, le hacía querer _mantenerlo ahí_ más que a cualquier otro.

Un atisbo de inquietud se abrió paso al observarla, sus ojos habían adoptado un aire peligroso, casi felino. Entrecerró los párpados, tratando de adivinar el motivo. El fulgor del esmeralda le recordó a aquel que cubría la mirada de un shinobi listo para atacar.

Sus dedos se asieron al fuerte glúteo y ella se separó, estirando los muslos para quedar sobre él. Su postura fue como un sutil recordatorio de su imposición sobre él. Su respiración se agitó.

Su mano izquierda volvió a cerrarse sobre la suya, guiándolo con lentitud desde su nalga hacia él, hacia su prominente bulto. Depositó con suavidad su propia mano en él y apretó, comandándolo sin decir nada.

Un sonido agudo, impropio de su voz, provino de su boca y casi no lo reconoció como suyo.

Se tocó, vacilante al principio mientras _su_ mirada caía como plomo sobre él. La observó acomodarse, sus pulgares enterrándose en la cintura del short. Lo removió con un movimiento contenido, despegando una rodilla y luego la otra para quitarlo. Apretó más contra su miembro al notar el juego de sus abdominales al inclinarse para hacerlo. Sus dispares ojos fijados en el rosa contraste de su vello sobre el negro de las líneas que cruzaban por sus ingles, en la brillante evidencia de su deseo.

Presionó la nuca contra el suelo con los párpados apretados, luchando contra la necesidad de cerrarlos, su mano frotando más fuerte a medida que su pudor era consumido por su excitación. Un hormigueo le escaló la espalda cuando los dedos se anclaron a su pantalón y tiraron, su movimiento cuidadoso para no atorar su erección contra la tela. Saltó fuera de su restricción y una transparente gota resbaló lenta para tocar su abdomen.

Destrabó las correas de su calzado y se lo quitó para luego removerse el suyo.

Notó el alzar de sus brazos, percatándose que iba a quitarse los guantes.

Jadeó (porque fue el único sonido que salió) y luego carraspeó un poco ante la repentina sequedad en su garganta.

—Por favor.

Le sonrió, una sonrisa torcida, y bajó los brazos con lentitud cuando volvió a descender sobre él. Las suaves hendiduras de sus cuádriceps visibles por la tensión, adornados con las marcas del Byakugō.

Su petición casi la había hecho perder el control por completo, no sabía qué clase de gusto podría tener por el cuero en sus manos. Fue como si reafirmara su compatibilidad.

' _Es tan…_ ' se relamió los labios.

Se inclinó de nuevo y entraron en contacto, la intensa temperatura fundiéndose. Advirtió la terrible dureza de su necesidad contra la suya, arrancándole un resoplido de aprobación. Flexionó los codos para acercarse a su rostro, presionó la nariz contra su cuello, su pulso visible a los lados del mismo. Besó con suavidad, casi con ternura su piel.

—No te dije que pararas — la voz tersa.

Le erizó la piel, le hizo sentir algo inexplicable en todo el cuerpo. Su mano volvió a acercarse a su prominencia. Su enguantada mano se colocó sobre la suya.

La fricción de su callosa mano, la calidez de la _suya_ , los delicados besos; la gota que resbaló de su punta fue más grande.

Apenas encontró espacio entre los cuerpos, provocando que el roce fuera sólo un poco demasiado fuerte, sólo un poco demasiado forzado sobre su sensible piel; el estímulo atravesó sus ingles y espalda y un gemido gutural retumbó en su laringe.

El brazo derecho sostenía su peso, flexionado para poder acariciar el oscuro cabello. Lamió casi con pereza sobre la yugular, el salino sabor de su sudor chocando contra sus receptores, sensibilizándolo para acercar los dientes.

Se arqueó sin poder controlarlo, la quemante sensación de la mordida arrugándole la nariz, frunciéndole el ceño, sensación que se encontró a medio camino con la que subía desde su entrepierna, colisionando en su médula. Hubo un tirón familiar en los testículos, la sombra de advertencia que su cuerpo le regalaba cuando estaba acercándose a su orgasmo.

La mano lo dirigió hacia arriba, deslizándose a su muñeca en un fluido movimiento, se incorporó ligeramente para verlo de frente. Lo soltó, _su_ excitación brillando en el dorso del negro guante. Ella también lo notó, desviando apenas su mirada de la suya para regresar un momento después. Tuvo un espasmo en el abdomen bajo que lo presionó contra ella, provocándole una sonrisa más amplia.

Se frotó contra él, su brazo derecho doblándose de nuevo para acercarse, sus dedos mezclándose con el negro de su cabello. Su mano izquierda le tomó la nuca, su pulgar descansando en el ángulo derecho de su mandíbula. Lo besó al mismo ritmo de sus caderas, resoplando con pesadez contra él.

Se quedó, se _forzó_ a quedarse quieto.

Sus cinco dedos se aferraron a la capa debajo con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba la espalda para permanecer contra el suelo.

Ocupó toda su mente para concentrarse en el beso y no en la ardiente sensación que subía y bajaba sobre su firmeza para no proyectar la cadera.

La tenue amenaza de sus dedos cerca de su cuello era suficiente para ayudarlo a mantenerse así.

Dios, ¿por qué había sido tan ciego?

La húmeda calidez se esparció sobre su erección, preparándolo casi con desgana.

Pero entre cada torsión de sus lenguas, entre cada roce de dientes, pudo percibir que ella también estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el movimiento presionando más contra él, su cadera acercándose más al ritmo de su respiración.

Se ansiaban demasiado. No podían detenerse ahora que estaban tan cerca.

Eran años de anhelo, años de tristeza, años de ira, de decepción. Era todo eso que había permanecido enterrado profundo y que ahora emergía con toda la fuerza contenida con que lo mantuvieron así, contención que flaqueaba con cada segundo que pasaban juntos, con cada roce de sus pieles.

Los sentimientos negativos se transformaron en fuego, en el arrebato por el otro, en el hormigueo en sus estómagos, en la imparable necesidad de _entregarse_.

—Sakura — exhaló contra su boca.

— ¿Hum? — vibró contra él.

Se separó un poco para poder enfocarlo, recibió con una tierna mirada el contacto de su solitaria mano en la mejilla, inclinó un poco el rostro en su palma.

—Gracias — su voz baja, el aliento rozándole los labios.

El rojo y el lila no abandonaron el esmeralda, absorbiendo toda la transición que se reflejó en los iris. Su verde mirada fue suavizándose hasta convertirse en aquella de sus momentos más íntimos y el rubor le cubrió más vivo las mejillas cuando le sonrió.

Y él le sonrió de regreso con una calidez inusitada recorriéndole las venas.

No podía esperar más, _su_ agradecimiento atravesando su corteza cerebral.

Porque no sólo era la casta palabra, era _todo lo que significaba_.

Por un breve momento lo olvidó todo; su partida, su traición, su continua negación hacia todos, hacia ella.

Porque ese era el efecto que él tenía sobre ella. Y sin saberlo, justo como él, no encontró (ni buscó) la fuerza para recriminarle nada.

Se posicionó, advirtiendo su insistencia saltar con cada tirón en su abdomen. Descendió sobre él, su preparación haciendo innecesario que ninguno ofreciera soporte con una mano para la maniobra.

Porque él jamás había estado tan duro, ella jamás tan húmeda.

Se unieron y por un breve momento se sintieron morir un poco por dentro.

La sensación apretándolos con tanta intensidad que ni siquiera el sonido escapó.

Pegaron las frentes y casi pudo jurar que la pulsación en su sello era más intensa, que el color negro se volvía un absoluto vacío sobre su blanca piel.

Presionó contra ella, sus dedos aferrados en el rosa cabello de su nuca.

Iniciaron el movimiento casi con cuidado, dejándose consumir por sus cuerpos, por sus mentes, por lo que sentían por el otro.

Alcanzaron su ritmo, cada deslizar haciéndoles apretar el abdomen, los glúteos, para no acelerar demasiado.

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo, incapaces de contenerse, mientras su balanceo se hacía más intenso, más insistente. Las miradas poco a poco cambiando la tersa textura del cariño por el áspero deseo.

Se apretó contra él, _alrededor_ de él, y él se enterró una fracción más. Deslizó la mano de su cabello a su espalda para conseguir más tracción, la rodeó asiendo los dedos a la firme carne de su oblicuo derecho, y ella cerró más su abrazo.

Ahogó un gemido contra _su_ cuello, el cabello negro cosquilleándole en la sien.

Se sentía _indescriptiblemente_ bien.

Sin poder evitarlo aceleró el movimiento de su cadera, generando una constante fricción en su centro, una fricción que le hacía temblar los muslos, que parecía quitarle el control sobre su cuerpo.

—Sakura… — gruñó en su oído, mordiendo la suave carne del lóbulo.

No hubo advertencia; su orgasmo llegó violento, imparable. Los terribles espasmos sacudieron sus piernas, su abdomen, empapándolo con su éxtasis.

Tuvo que morderla en el hombro para no correrse también, las paredes presionándolo fuerte, tratando de arrancarle su propia liberación.

La sintió respirar pesadamente contra su cuello cuando las contracciones decrecieron, y a sus oídos llegó el claro timbre de su risa, un sonido que le presionó el pecho de una agradable manera.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre su codo derecho, su vista todavía desenfocada con el subidón. Lo miró con una sonrisa amplia, satisfecha. Su rostro ruborizado, una pequeña gota resbalando por el puente de la nariz. Él le sonreía discretamente.

La atrajo con la mano en su espalda, besándola con delicadeza primero, sus incisivos presionando contra la suave carne de su labio inferior. Sus lenguas se encontraron, se cubrieron, y el contacto donde se perdían pulsó con más fuerza.

Se separó de él, irguiéndose sobre su cuerpo y un pensamiento similar a cuando se había removido el short llegó a su mente; fue como un recordatorio de su rendición.

Con el movimiento, su mano se había deslizado de su espalda hacia su muslo izquierdo. El cuero negro se colocó encima, haciéndolo ascender hasta el lado de la cadera, el tirón firme. En un gesto inusualmente delicado entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, manteniéndole la mano aferrada a su cuerpo.

Se movió sobre él, el rítmico balanceo aumentando _su_ placer, alimentando el suyo propio. Lo observó con ojos entrecerrados, percibió la familiar sensación de poder sobre él, pero tenía más matices agregados; no sólo era la excitación de su imposición durante el sexo, era también el cariño que le tenía. Una sensación que resultaba en la sutil calidez en su esternón, en el hormigueo en su vientre, en la suavidad con la que no podía evitar mirarlo.

En las ganas de sonreírle cuando él lo hacía.

Se abandonó completamente a la electricidad que recorría su columna, al suave entrelazar de sus dedos, a la dispareja mirada que le provocaba los olvidados nervios de antes.

Pudo apreciar el tenue vapor que emitía _su_ cuerpo sobre él, su ávido iris rojo moviéndose para capturar todo. Pero bajo todos los estímulos, bajo todo el placer, estaba la necesidad apremiante de _besarla._

Dio un suave apretón en sus dedos entrelazados, observando cuando aminoró tan solo un poco el movimiento. Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con un asomo de comprensión y sonrió casi con timidez. Se inclinó sobre él sosteniendo su peso con el brazo derecho, deteniendo el balanceo por completo mientras lo hacía, no soltó su mano. Él ya estiraba el cuello para encontrarla.

Unieron los labios.

Fue un beso delicado, contrastante con su desenfreno.

Ocurrió por el mero hecho de disfrutarlo.

Se sonrieron sin romper su unión, sus corazones golpeando más rápido por un motivo diferente al sexo.

Lentamente la sintió moverse de nuevo. Apretó los dedos en _su_ cadera, una silente petición de que se mantuviera cerca. Se lo concedió con una sonrisa abierta. Se quedó junto a su rostro, _su_ mejilla izquierda pegada contra la suya. _Su_ respiración aceleró contra su oreja, regalándole los tenues sonidos de placer que escapaban de sus labios con cada balanceo.

Sasuke olvidó por un momento todo y el peso abandonó su mente, su corazón.

Se encontró disfrutando su compañía como no lo había hecho con nadie, maravillado porque nunca lo consideró, porque nunca se había detenido a pensar que alguien podría remover la indiferencia constante que le provocaba la vida.

Le agradeció internamente, su pecho hormigueando con el pensamiento.

—Sasuke — susurró contra su oreja.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió. La mención de su nombre, desnudo del honorífico por un momento, le reafirmó la intimidad que compartían.

Entonces pensó que podría _regresarle_ un poco.

—Sakura — su voz fue un poco más firme que antes, ronca por la agitación.

La mejilla se despegó y se incorporó un poco, respiró pesadamente al mirarlo. Bajó la vista momentáneamente cuando lo sintió soltar su mano, un atisbo de curiosidad brillando en sus ojos esmeraldas. La callosa mano volvió a tomar su glúteo, advirtiendo el insistente jalón, atrayendo _su_ cuerpo a su rostro.

No hubo espacio para la sorpresa en su mente; la intensidad de los dispares ojos, la diminuta sonrisa en sus labios… fue una invitación imposible de rechazar.

El esbelto cuerpo de bailarín se deslizó hacia abajo, entre sus piernas, al mismo tiempo que ella avanzaba. Rodeó el muslo por detrás y levantó la solitaria mano como si le ofreciera una pieza de baile; volvieron a entrelazar los dedos y así se asió a sus cuádriceps.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones con fuerza, el contacto suave de su lengua le hizo apretar los dedos que tenían unidos, su otra mano apretando en su (propio) muslo derecho.

Bajó el rostro cuando recuperó un poco del control sobre su cuerpo y convergió con _su_ mirada, el rubor le escaló caliente por el cuello en reacción. Sucedió algo inusual; se encontró luchando contra el instinto de rehuir su mirada, algo que _nunca_ pasaba en sus intercambios con otros.

' _¿Qué es lo que me hace?'_

Como si la hubiera escuchado, succionó con delicadeza, arrancándole un sonido que estuvo a punto de convertirse en un improperio.

Su mano derecha se despegó del muslo, las negras marcas del Byakugō disimulando el enrojecimiento del agarre. Enterró los enguantados dedos en el cabello, el negro fundiéndose en uno solo.

Esperó dos, tres segundos, a que la mano en su cabello apretara. En vez de eso, le masajeó el cuero cabelludo con suavidad, el contenido vaivén de su cadera presionándole ligeramente el mentón.

Le comprimió los dedos, esperando que entendiera su mensaje.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la malicia oscureciéndolos, no hubo necesidad de explicarle nada.

Un gruñido de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando el cuero jaló su cabellera. El sonido vibró contra ella, mezclándose con sus resoplidos.

Así lo mantuvo, el inclemente agarre halándolo un poco contra ella, _su_ mano entrelazada con la suya al aferrarse a su muslo.

La devoró, su gusto intoxicándolo, haciéndole difícil concentrarse en respirar con la amenazante presencia de sus dedos en su cabello.

Era demasiada su urgencia por volverla a sentir, pero era más grande su urgencia por verla temblar una vez más.

Jadeó, su respiración perdiendo el compás con cada círculo que trazaba, con cada mínima presión sobre su sensible intimidad. Retiró la mano de su negro cabello por pura precaución, porque sabía que no podría contenerse. Inhaló muy profundo dos veces, reteniendo su orgasmo por unos tortuosos segundos, forzando que el cosquilleo se mantuviera ahí. Fue casi doloroso detenerlo.

Entonces bajó la mirada y el Sharingan pareció ser todo lo que ocupó su espacio visual.

Fue _devastador_.

Como si hubieran azotado el aire fuera de su cuerpo. Como si un rayo la atravesara.

El nudo que había mantenido salió disparado contra sus piernas, contra su columna, arrancándole la fuerza por un breve momento antes de que su cerebro tensara cada músculo con cada oleada. La maravillosa sensación la recorrió durante varios segundos, su cuerpo temblando cada vez menos cuando una especie de bruma cubrió su córtex cerebral.

Con dificultad momentánea (sus huesos de pronto parecían goma) se deslizó hacia atrás sólo para recargarse en él, tratando de recuperar el agitado aliento. Pegó la nariz y los labios a su cuello, justo debajo del ángulo de la mandíbula.

— ¿Estás bien? — su mano se liberó del ahora lánguido agarre para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

Por un momento creyó que se desplomaría, su preocupación sólo un poco más grande que el doloroso hormigueo que subió por sus entumidos dedos después de _su_ apretón.

Se rio contra su piel, sus fuertes exhalaciones subiendo y bajando sus hombros. Le dio un casto beso antes de volver a incorporarse con el brazo derecho.

Le asintió con la sonrisa residual, su mano izquierda le acarició el lado derecho de la cara.

Pudo atisbar su perversa mirada antes de que se inclinara, _su_ lengua subió desde su mentón hasta sus labios, llevando consigo el remanente de su propio orgasmo.

De nuevo el sonido se quebró en su garganta, un sonido necesitado que se creía incapaz de emitir. Ella lo recibió con labios entreabiertos, devorándolo.

Volvieron a unirse, la sensación más arrebatadora por la saturación de sangre post orgasmo, por la resbalosa humedad que lo cubrió.

Se movieron rápido, ninguno encontrando la fuerza para ir más lento, para contenerse.

No rompieron su beso, resoplando con fuerza contra sus rostros. Fruncieron el ceño por el esfuerzo físico, por el arrebato. El placer robándoles sonidos que el otro recibía contra la boca.

—Sa…s-k…e— apretó la mandíbula para evitar morderlo.

—Hnnng — gimió contra sus labios.

Sus manos se buscaron, uniéndose con fuerza al tensarse.

Inhaló profundo y apretó contra el liso cuero negro, _forzándose_ a no terminar todavía, a prolongar un poco más _su_ liberación. La embistió con toda la fuerza de su abdomen, _su_ duro agarre presionándolo contra el suelo sin gentileza.

Gimió agudo contra su mejilla, un sonido que no la había escuchado hacer. Vibró en su oído y pareció llegar hasta sus lumbares, quebrando toda su resistencia. Contrajo el cuerpo, presionándose contra ella mientras se vaciaba, mientras las contracciones de _su_ orgasmo lo apretaban más dentro.

Entonces él se sintió desfallecer.

Perdieron la tirantez, primero en las piernas, luego en el torso y finalmente en las manos.

No se movieron, sólo sus pesadas respiraciones quebrando el silencio. Su alta temperatura se condensó, elevándose en el aire para disolverse.

Volteó la cabeza para verla, tres cuartas partes de _su_ cuerpo lo cubrían, _su_ intenso calor suficiente para que no percibiera el frío del clima. Miró fascinado cuando las negras líneas se movieron, deslizándose con lentitud por su antebrazo izquierdo, llegaron a su hombro y escalaron por su trapecio. Se retrajeron en su cuello, palpitando suavemente contra la piel encima de su carótida. El morado sello pareció brillar más intensamente cuando todas las marcas lo encontraron.

Sintió el cambio de peso contra la mano (seguía presionada contra el suelo, entrelazada aún con la suya), movió el brazo derecho y recargó su rostro sobre la palma, mirándolo de regreso.

Se sonrieron discretamente, completamente en paz.

Unieron los labios de nuevo.

No fue necesario decir nada.

* * *

 **Well... sólo tomó poco más de 92,000 palabras para que sucediera.**

 **Si tienen comentarios o sugerencias, soy toda ojos.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Aquí la continuación.**

 **Debo admitir que me resultó muy curioso el haber recibido más reviews en el capítulo donde Sakura se acuesta con Susumu que en el SasuSaku del anterior. The reason to that is beyond me.**

 **Lo comento como peculiaridad, porque yo estaba segura que todos esperaban que sucediera y tenía la predicción de que habría más comentarios en esa parte.**

 **De cualquier manera, disfruten. Gracias a los que me dejaron su opinión.**

* * *

Estaba recolectando agua cuando la silenciosa ave se acercó. Se colocó el recipiente entre los muslos y levantó el antebrazo para recibirla. Aterrizó con un suave aleteo y se quedó quieta mientras Sakura retiraba el papel del tobillo.

Un pequeño nerviosismo se instaló en su vientre al desplegar el material.

Las coordenadas estaban escritas con letra marcada y descuidada, la tinta manchando un poco los trazos. Un nudo le apretó el estómago.

Cubrió a paso veloz los metros que la separaban de su compañero, estaba sentado con la espalda recta sobre un tocón de madera.

—Tenemos que irnos — su voz fue urgente, al escucharla Sasuke se levantó y se preparó.

Saltaron las ramas y eventualmente corrieron en un breve espacio abierto. Atravesaron el País de la Lluvia a velocidad, sus piernas empujando con fuerza para no perder el ritmo. La kunoichi agradeció mentalmente las fatigantes (demenciales) jornadas de entrenamiento que había tenido con Maito Gai.

Tuvieron que desviarse brevemente en dirección a Iwa para evitar una pequeña aldea, reanudaron su camino, suprimiendo lo más posible su chakra sin aminorar el paso. Las coordenadas los dirigieron a la frontera con la Tierra de Piedra.

Tener un Byakugan habría resultado muy útil.

Se acercaron a la ubicación, el territorio volviéndose más rocoso a medida que cruzaban el lluvioso paisaje.

Saltaron ágilmente sobre una pared de piedra, a la mitad del ascenso las salientes se volvieron muy pequeñas, forzándolos a evocar chakra a pies y manos para asirse a los relieves y mantener la velocidad. Aprovecharon el punto alto para sondear el camino.

— ¿Percibes algo? — la pelirosa aprovechó la pausa para estabilizar su respiración, a pesar del templado clima el sudor le resbalaba por la espalda.

—No. Tendremos que desplegar chakra.

—Va a exponernos — lo miró con intensidad.

—Podemos arreglárnoslas — el negro ojo le devolvió la mirada.

Si Sakura no lo conociera tan bien, no habría notado el tinte de picardía en el oscuro orbe.

Resopló con un atisbo de sonrisa y volteó la vista. Saltaron desde lo alto, cayendo con velocidad y adentrándose en un bosque. Aterrizaron con agilidad en las ramas y cubrieron los kilómetros que faltaban para el punto de reunión.

Sakura clavó los talones en el suelo, derrapando para detenerse, actuó sin pensar; su mano jaló la capa azul de Sasuke para frenarlo también. La oscura jabalina se clavó con fuerza en un grueso tronco a unos metros, hundiéndose hasta dejar expuesta sólo una cuarta parte. Había detectado con los oídos el vacío de la velocidad, con la piel la estática previa antes de la descarga.

El shinobi ya había desenvainado la katana, su Sharingan refulgiendo al buscar al agresor.

—Es él — la ninja se movilizó en dirección contraria a la jabalina, el Uchiha pisándole los talones.

Encontraron al ninja de Taki recargado contra un árbol, su brazo derecho inerte sobre su costado. No tenía la banda, su chaleco estaba abierto y su playera desgarrada revelaba un corte en el pectoral izquierdo. Su aspecto era pálido, febril. Se dejó deslizar por el tronco hasta caer en su retaguardia cuando los reconoció.

La ninja médica se acercó en un parpadeo, acuclillándose para evocar su ninjutsu curativo.

—Susumu-kun, ¿qué…? — abrió los ojos con alarma, detectando al mismo tiempo el aroma y la presencia del veneno en su torrente sanguíneo.

—Sakura-chan — su voz sonó ronca, pero en sus ojos hubo un brillo de alivio.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo fue? — retiró el veneno con un movimiento rápido, inhaló profundo para desplegar todo el chakra posible sin provocarle daños a él.

—Creo que encontré tu antídoto — le sonrió con cansancio.

La médica lo miró atónita, su Palma Mística brillando un poco menos por la sorpresa.

— ¿Cómo? — fue lo que atinó a decir.

Sus pupilas le indicaron el inerte brazo, entonces Sakura notó el patrón característico de una quemadura inusual; las líneas de Lichtenberg le marcaban la piel desde la muñeca hasta el lindero de la playera. En el antebrazo tenía una herida defensiva de arma blanca, hinchada con el enrojecimiento propio de una infección.

—Parece que la electricidad lo contrarresta — frunció el ceño, sus dedos derechos apenas respondiendo al comando de moverse —. Recordé lo que me dijiste; cómo Sasuke-san te electrocutó para... —no tuvo la energía para terminar.

El shinobi de Konoha se acercó, pero no se acuclilló. Miró con interés las particulares líneas; le recordaron a sus entrenamientos cuando dominó su naturaleza raiton. Eran producto de un descuido durante la ejecución de una técnica de rango A o S; si el usuario no tenía excelente control de su chakra el volátil elemento recorría el agua en los tejidos, electrocutando la extremidad.

Eso, o podía descontrolarse adrede para autoinfligirlo.

Sin perder tiempo, la kunoichi movilizó las manos a su inerte brazo, utilizando su energía para medir el daño; varias conexiones nerviosas estaban quemadas y sin respuesta. Decidió concentrarse en el tajo infectado, lo más probable es que esa herida fuera el contacto primario con el veneno.

Se enderezó, suspendiendo momentáneamente su Palma Mística.

—Susumu-kun, necesito seccionar para retirar el tejido muerto — su tono apremiante, clínico.

El shinobi recargó la cabeza contra el tronco e hizo dos vastas respiraciones, cerró los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la pelirosa notó la dureza de la decisión.

Sacó de su bolsa táctica una correa de cuero y se la acercó a la boca, esto para prevenir que se mordiera la lengua.

—Sólo tengo anestésico local — no lo miró, sus manos preparando una jeringa metálica a velocidad. Inyectó el líquido en el área alrededor, dejando el instrumento a un lado al terminar.

Cerró la enguantada mano sobre la muñeca para estirarle el brazo hacia ella, utilizó su rodilla como soporte provisional. Miró al Uchiha con refulgentes ojos verdes, la entendió y se acuclilló, presionando la solitaria mano contra el hombro del shinobi de Taki.

Los iris color miel siguieron cada movimiento, estaba respirando fuerte, un asomo de inquietud apretándole el abdomen. Sintió la mano halarlo un poco más y en su nerviosismo resopló con humor; le pareció irónico que ese mismo agarre le provocaría _otro_ tipo de nervios en _otra_ situación.

Mordió con fuerza el duro cuero, resollando violento por la nariz. Un sonido similar a un "nnnn" fue amortiguado por sus dientes y la correa. El chakra de su compañera estaba cortando su carne, pudo sentirlo a pesar de la anestesia; fue como un calor insoportable que ascendía por todo el brazo, pulsaba con cada latido de su acelerado corazón.

No pudo frenar el instinto de retirase, pero el grillete en su muñeca se lo impidió. Entre los relámpagos de dolor vislumbró sus recuerdos, en particular fueron las dos manos sobre su rostro; era la misma retención gentil y atenazante.

Se desmayó después.

—Sasuke-kun — advirtió cuando sintió el cuerpo aflojarse.

El shinobi ya se había movilizado, inclinándose y utilizando todo su antebrazo para mantener el cuerpo pegado a la madera.

Observó con interés el minucioso trabajo de la kunoichi; la diminuta hoja de chakra rebanando con seguridad sobre la piel muerta al mismo tiempo que inyectaba chakra con la mano izquierda. Estaba controlando la hemorragia de sus cortes y anulando la infección con su energía, consiguiendo aumentar la eficiencia del tratamiento para minimizar su desgaste.

Se limitó a arrojar la delgada tira de carne a un lado. Sus manos brillaron color jade, la Palma Mística terminando de unir los nervios y las fibras musculares. Reparó la vena rasgada y los vasos sanguíneos al final.

Poco a poco el tajo fue cerrándose, una serie de indescriptibles sonidos acompañaron a la imagen.

Sasuke ni siquiera se molestó en desactivar su kekkei genkai.

Las negras manos se movilizaron al bíceps, vertiendo el ninjutsu para iniciar el proceso de curación de sus quemadas terminaciones. El hombre se había electrocutado fuerte; de no haber tenido un excelente control de chakra habría inutilizado su propio tenketsu. No se ocupó en eliminar las rosáceas marcas, se quitarían con el tiempo.

Desplazó entonces sus palmas al corte del pectoral izquierdo, detuvo el sangrado y estimuló las células para cerrarlo más rápido, su respiración tornándose más pesada al hacerlo. Hurgó en su bolsa táctica, sacando un pequeño kit para suturas. Realizó los puntos con velocidad, sus manos moviéndose con la precisión de una acción repetida miles de veces. Los minúsculos nudos adornaron la piel del pecho, del antebrazo Cortó el oscuro hilo y volvió a guardar todo, los materiales desechables cayeron a un lado de la tira de carne.

El shinobi de Konoha percibió el intenso calor que irradiaba de la pelirosa. Observó la gota de sudor que resbaló por su sien hasta su barbilla, amenazando con caer. La limpió con el dedo índice, cuidando de no interrumpirla.

La kunoichi lo palpó, buscando algún otro indicio de daño: huesos rotos, fisuras, cortes. No encontró más que magulladuras y moretones menores. Se enderezó, enjugándose el sudor con el dorso.

— ¿Puedes incinerar los residuos? — no detuvo su examinación.

No contestó, pero invocó una intensa flama que calcinó todo en unos segundos.

—Tenemos que llevarlo a un lugar seguro — lo miró, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

El shinobi asintió, estaba a punto de cambiar de posición para cargarlo cuando le habló.

—Ve por la jabalina — pasó los brazos por la espalda del inerte compañero, colocándoselo sobre los hombros sin dificultad —. Eres más hábil defendiendo, Sasuke-kun.

La kunoichi observó con alivio que la idea le pareció satisfactoria. El Uchiha regresó unos momentos después cargando la oscura arma. El Dōjutsu ausente del iris.

Su curiosidad lo hizo observar con atención los extraños colores a lo largo de la jabalina, las tonalidades azules oscuro brillaban a patrones irregulares, la luz arrancándole sutiles destellos cuando la giró con la muñeca.

Su entrenamiento hizo que se adaptara rápidamente al peso y distribución. No era algo que el shinobi de Konoha hubiera escogido (prefería la rapidez y elegancia de su katana) pero tampoco le pareció un mal artefacto. A juzgar por la velocidad y fuerza con la que el hombre de la Cascada la proyectó, sería un arma perfecta para romper una defensa, o demasiado difícil de esquivar si estabas en su trayectoria directa.

Se movilizaron, atentos a cualquier indicio de amenaza, tensos por la incertidumbre. Susumu no les había informado nada acerca de ser perseguido, pero el estado en que lo encontraron no les permitió relajarse ni un momento. Decidieron ascender a terreno alto, por lo menos así tendrían la ventaja de la posición.

El pelinegro se quedó a algunos metros de su compañera, mirando hacia el acantilado de roca bajo sus pies, sus pupilas escrutando en busca de movimiento.

Enterró la jabalina a seis pasos del pesado cuerpo del ninja. El mango de su katana se sintió mucho mejor en su mano.

La médica levantó un austero campamento, tendiendo una pequeña carpa sobre una estructura sencilla de madera. Presionó el mazo del mortero, triturando plantas para formar un amasijo de olor terroso. De su bolsa táctica sacó gasas, aplicó la cataplasma por encima del corte del pectoral y el antebrazo, cubriéndolas después con el algodón. La fiebre se negaba a abandonar por completo al inconsciente hombre, pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente y nariz. Dedicó unos minutos a estabilizar su temperatura, suficiente para que su cuerpo siguiera combatiendo sin freírle el cerebro.

Esculcó los bolsillos del shinobi, buscando algún tipo de información. El tintineo característico del cristal resonó en sus oídos. Empujó con cuidado su cuerpo, perfilándolo para poder retirarle la bolsa táctica trasera. La abrió; bombas de humo, shurikens, un kit básico de primeros auxilios, un pequeño recipiente de cristal plano (la pelirosa imaginó que era o la tinta especial o la mezcla para removerla) y al lado un tubo de ensayo pequeño.

Miró estupefacta el líquido color lila claro, pudo percibir la viscosidad con moverlo de un lado a otro. Entonces volteó para ver el rostro de Susumu, su expresión denotaba su dolor, las negras líneas acentuando el pequeño hundimiento de sus ojos. Volvió a guardar el frasco en la bolsa y la dejó a su lado.

Tomó un pañuelo limpio de su mochila, humedeciéndolo con agua de la cantimplora, dejó caer pequeñas gotas sobre sus labios entreabiertos, no era mucho pero serviría para hidratarlo.

Salió de la reducida carpa, su espalda crujió dos veces al enderezarse. Se acercó a su compañero de Konoha, su chakra desplegado para poder percibir cualquier cambio abrupto.

No era para nada la mejor estrategia que podrían haber utilizado, mucho menos ahora que tenían un compañero herido a su cargo, pero algo en la seguridad rayana a la altanería de Sasuke le imposibilitó negarse.

Tal vez confiaba más en sus capacidades como ninja, algo que apenas fue notorio en la Cuarta Guerra. Sonrió discretamente y llegó a su lado.

— ¿Aún nada? — se cruzó de brazos bajo la capa verde oscuro.

El pelinegro se limitó a verla por el rabillo del ojo. Cerró el párpado un momento.

— ¿Cómo está? — su voz neutral.

—Sobrevivirá, a estas alturas el veneno ya lo habría matado — entrecerró un poco los ojos —. Tengo demasiadas preguntas que hacerle.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, el frío viento hizo oscilar sus capas.

—Su arma es una invocación — no era pregunta.

—Hm — la mención del jutsu le hizo recordar fugazmente la conversación en la posada. Su expresión permaneció inmutable.

— ¿Lo utilizó cuando los atacaron? — se perfiló un poco hacia ella para fijarla.

—Sí, por lo menos vi caer a dos con eso — casi pudo escuchar el vacío en su oído antes de ver empalado al atacante frente a ella.

Sasuke volteó hacia el frente, dando a entender que su interés por el tema estaba disuelto.

— ¿Estará listo para continuar? — no desvió los ojos del paisaje.

La kunoichi apretó los labios en una delgada línea, evaluando las posibilidades.

—No lo sé — tensó un poco los dedos —. Normalmente le toma tiempo al cuerpo eliminar por completo una toxina, y ésta es especial. Es increíble que haya sobrevivido, no tengo manera de saber hasta qué grado podrá metabolizar el veneno — su tono tiñéndose de una frialdad clínica.

—Entonces tendremos que dejarlo atrás — el Uchiha la vio de reojo con su Rinnegan (su compañera estaba a su izquierda) —. Retomaremos la información que haya recabado para continuar.

La kunoichi lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Apretó los dedos contra sus bíceps.

— ¿Dejarlo atrás? Gracias a él tenemos por fin una muestra del veneno, y es muy probable que tenga datos importantes — trató de contener la exasperación en su voz.

—Sólo va a retrasarnos — habló calmado, categórico.

—No.

El contenido tono fue suficiente para hacerlo girar la cabeza, su compañera ya estaba perfilada hacia él para encararlo. Pudo notar la rigidez de su postura bajo la capa. Advirtió la reducción casi palpable de su propia paciencia, cerró los ojos e inhaló.

—No sabemos cuánto tarde en recuperarse — su voz tratando de obviar el hecho.

—No voy a dejarlo — se limitó a contestar.

La irritación escaló por el cuerpo de Sasuke. Apretó los dientes, saltando los pequeños músculos maseteros.

—Sakura — advirtió.

Notó que las marcas en su entrecejo se hundían un poco más, moviendo sólo una fracción el Byakugō no In.

— ¿Tan fácil olvidaste lo que Kakashi-sensei nos enseñó? — rebatió.

El shinobi la miró durante varios segundos, su respiración aceleró ante su confrontación.

Volteó el cuerpo, indispuesto a seguir con aquello. La ignoró, de la misma manera que ignoraba las cosas que lo irritaban.

Sakura juró que su sangre _hervía_.

' _Oh no, no vas a seguir haciendo eso, Shannaro'_

—Desde que aceptamos la misión, Susumu-kun no ha hecho nada más que tratarnos bien y procurar nuestro bienestar. Y tú sólo muestras desconfianza y sugieres abandonarlo en la primera oportunidad que tienes — la voz era cada vez menos contenida.

Se dio cuenta que sus propias palabras también reflejaban lo que le había hecho a ella; le dejó un regusto amargo en la boca.

El pelinegro se limitó a verla. Ella continuó.

—Es lo menos que podemos hacer por él, se arriesgó para conseguir la muestra — intentó suavizar su tono.

—Él _decidió_ tomar ese riesgo.

La shinobi inspiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco dejó de presionar contra sus bíceps y bajó los brazos, dejándolos a sus costados.

—Sasuke-kun, no debemos abandonar a nuestros compañeros — levantó las manos, tratando de expresarle también con su lenguaje corporal.

El shinobi estaba incómodo. Un atisbo de sospecha se instaló en su estómago y fue incapaz de apaciguarlo. De nuevo se encontraba irritado, su mente haciendo eco a su inquietud.

— ¿No debemos? ¿O es algo más lo que te impide dejarlo? — su voz salió más severa de lo que estimó, movida por la incesante presión en su pecho.

Sakura advirtió una punzada en el estómago, pero su entrenamiento ninja la ayudó a moderar su expresión. Volvió a enderezarse, bajando los brazos en el proceso.

— ¿Tratas de decirme algo? — apretó los puños, invisibles bajo la capa.

El negro ojo la observó varios segundos, la médica pudo apreciar el momentáneo apretar y aflojar de los dientes en su mandíbula. Se preparó mentalmente para la confrontación.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella, acercándose lo suficiente para que los bordes de sus capas se tocaran con la oscilación del movimiento. Su expresión cada vez más molesta.

— Pasó algo con ese shinobi, ¿no es así? — su voz sonó forzada.

La ninja estiró un poco más la espalda, lo miró intensamente.

— ¿Haría alguna diferencia? — le contestó, sus verdes ojos entrecerrados, calculadores.

Sasuke resopló por la nariz, sin lograr contener el enojo que bullía en su interior. Su comisura se estiró, mostrando fugazmente los dientes.

—No quieres ir por ese camino — el negro ojo flameó con amenaza.

— ¿Exactamente cuál es ese camino, Sasuke? — en un reflejo involuntario levantó un poco más el rostro.

La kunoichi pudo escuchar el cuero de su único guante cuando apretó el puño, oculto bajo la capa azul. No pudo detenerse.

—Porque hasta hace muy poco, decidiste que te irías a pesar de estar haciendo esta misión en equipo, a pesar de que vine hasta aquí _para estar juntos._ Ni siquiera dudaste al hacerlo aún con todo lo que hemos pasado— apretó los puños a sus lados.

—Yo nunca te pedí que lo hicieras — frunció el ceño, su expresión tensa.

La joven pareció recular un momento, su ceño elevándose un poco hacia arriba antes de volver a bajar, marcándose profundo en su piel.

—Y eso es exactamente por lo que _decidí_ _hacerlo_ — respiró pesadamente por la nariz.

El Uchiha notó con aguda claridad el retortijón en su esternón ante sus palabras. Su ira aumentó, pero no dirigida directamente contra ella.

Por más enojo que pudiera sentir, sabía que tenía razón… eso no lo hacía más fácil de sobrellevar, su orgullo demasiado grande para admitir sus constantes errores.

Porque en su mente, albergaba la absurda esperanza de que Sakura _siempre_ lo esperaría. Que tendría una especie de fidelidad devota hacia él.

La kunoichi pareció leerlo como un libro.

—Somos adultos, no tengas el descaro de decirme que te abstuviste todo este tiempo — se cruzó de brazos, una delgada franja de piel asomó por la abertura de la capa.

El pelinegro cerró más el párpado en respuesta.

—No es eso — contestó con voz grave.

— ¿Entonces _qué_ es lo que tanto te molesta? — la pelirosa apretó los labios en una tensa línea.

Respiró rápido, su brazo apretándose medida que cerraba más el puño. Un dolor sordo escaló por su inexistente extremidad izquierda.

La shinobi se mantuvo firme a pesar del constante hormigueo en su vientre. Su incertidumbre creciendo a medida que pasaban los segundos.

— _Tú_ , Sakura. _Tú_ eres lo que me molesta — sin darse cuenta se había acercado un poco más, su espalda inusualmente encorvada.

— ¿Estás seguro que soy yo lo que te molesta? ¿O te molesta estar asustado de lo que sientes por mí? — explotó, su mano presionó duro contra el pectoral, alejándolo dos pasos.

Estuvo sólo a punto de tomar la solapa de su verde capa, su mano crispada frente a él. Encontró la prudencia de no hacerlo.

Sakura respiró hondo, calmando sólo un poco el fuego en su interior, obligó a su cuello a aflojarse.

' _El enojo no es el camino'_ razonó. Suavizó una fracción su mirada cuando volvió a encontrarse con el orbe oscuro.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿acaso no he sido clara contigo? — se acercó un paso, forzándose a relajar los hombros —. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, ¿qué es lo que no has entendido de mí? ¿Qué más necesito decirte o mostrarte? — se acercó un poco más.

El shinobi aún respiraba pesadamente, pero la pelirosa pudo ver un tinte de comprensión en su negro ojo.

Su aguda visión detectó el chispazo de tristeza en el verde de sus ojos antes de continuar.

— ¿Has…? — dudó —. ¿Has pensado en cómo me sentí cuando te fuiste de esa manera? — no rompió el contacto visual.

 _'Cuando volviste a dejarme atrás'_ logró interpretar con toda lucidez.

Hubo una aguda punzada en su estómago con eso.

Estaba afligido por su admisión del intercambio con el shinobi de Taki, pero no pudo evitar _entender_ sus motivos. ¿Qué mensaje le había dado al irse tan abruptamente de nuevo, sin considerar un segundo sus experiencias juntos?

Pensó en el rechazo que él sintió cuando ella se sacudió de encima su agarre en el incidente de los asesinos, en la sensación irracional que le azotó el interior.

' _Y esa fue sólo una vez'_

¿De verdad iba a culparla a ella por lo que él había propiciado?

Pero Sasuke detestaba con todo su ser equivocarse.

Y el sentirse así, como un estúpido, le hacía arder con emociones como pocas veces.

Comenzó a acelerar su respiración a medida que se confrontaba con su sentir.

La médica pudo apreciar el conflicto interno de su compañero, sus años conviviendo con él le facilitaban interpretar la aparente indiferencia de su expresión.

No se arrepentía de haberse acostado con Susumu, tampoco estaba demasiado orgullosa por ello. Y tampoco estaba a gusto con la idea que algo así fuera lo que sacudiera un poco de sentido en el críptico Uchiha.

Sin embargo, le fue imposible evitar que su expresión y su lenguaje corporal se suavizaran, porque _detestaba_ verlo así. Sus manos se acercaron vacilantes.

—Sasuke-kun… — habló en voz baja, un aguijonazo en el estómago cuando notó la confusión en su negra mirada.

Le tomó el rostro y terminó de acercarse a él. Lo miró largos segundos antes de decidir retirarle el cabello del rostro, su pulgar derecho aprisionando las hebras para sostener su cara entre las palmas. El negro y el lila observándola de regreso.

—Lamento que haya sucedido, no voy a justificarme — sus verdes orbes brillaron con arrepentimiento, las rosas cejas apretadas hacia arriba.

El Uchiha aflojó un poco la presión en su puño, sus hombros relajándose un poco más.

Pensó que, realmente, no podía reclamarle nada. No estaban juntos como pareja, él no se había tomado la molestia de admitirse ni siquiera a sí mismo que la joven estaba despertando una respuesta sentimental en él. Y, como si fuera su confirmación (como si su corazón gritara "te lo dije"), la amargura apretó su pecho cuando la escuchó confesar la situación con el otro shinobi.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su voz.

—Pero sé que tú conoces _perfectamente_ lo que siento por ti — sus manos fueron gentiles, casi cuidadosas cuando los pulgares bajaron de sus pómulos a las hendiduras de las mejillas —. Sé que pudiste notarlo cuando… — su rostro se ruborizó y no pudo evitar desviar la vista.

El gesto le recordó con nostalgia a muchos años atrás. Le pareció extraño que su compañera, tan firme hacía unos momentos, tan firme durante _esa_ ocasión, ahora rehuyera su mirada.

Ignorando por un segundo la tensa situación, se encontró curioso por descubrir todas las facetas que componían a Sakura. Y el cálido gesto de sus dedos, la casi timidez en sus ojos, bajaron su guardia a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

Estaba afligido, sí, pero era más grande su entendimiento, su lógica implacable gritándole que gran parte del problema era su propia culpa. Sin dejar de notar la constricción en el esternón, la _comprendió._ No se molestó en pensar qué habría hecho él en su lugar.

Pero _esa_ mirada, la ligereza de su voz, la suavidad de su sonrisa y su roce, su absoluta entrega... Lo sentía más que saberlo; habían estado guardados para él todo ese tiempo. Una especie de certeza se enterró en él, porque no tenía que analizarlo demasiado para asegurarlo.

Era un mero capricho el haber pensado que se _reservaría_ para él todos esos años, y, ahora que se veía afrontado a la realidad, tradujo su sentir como un absurdo (estúpido) sentimiento de posesión sobre ella.

' _De nuevo eres injusto'._

Respiró muy, muy profundo, y la tensión disminuyó en su cuerpo, su interior asentándose al estado regular de análisis, de estoicidad.

Observó la expresión de su compañera; expectante, preocupada, _indecisa._

Casi fue como si su arrepentimiento llegara a él a través de sus manos, a través de su mirada.

Por mucho que tratara de aferrarse a su enojo, al asomo de traición que había sentido, se encontró incapaz de hacerlo, extrañado por la facilidad con la que se escapaba de su alcance. Se conocía bien (o lo consideraba) como para admitir el rencor al que le era tan fácil acudir… No lo encontró.

Estuvo conflictuado por unos segundos cuando su mejor mecanismo de (auto) defensa le dio la espalda.

Reparó en el nerviosismo de la ninja por su respiración, por el pequeño temblor en sus dedos. De pronto fue como antes, cuando ella respondía a él y no viceversa. Le agradó la sensación por la seguridad que eso le provocó. Para su impresión, también notó que cuando era al revés _no le_ _molestaba_ _tanto_.

Levantó la solitaria mano y la colocó con firmeza sobre la de la shinobi, dándole un pequeño apretón. Percibió en el intenso verde su incertidumbre.

—Quédate con él — comenzó a bajar la mano sin soltar la de ella.

Notó el abatimiento teñir su expresión, supo que la pelirosa estaba interpretando algo diferente a lo que él decía.

La soltó, y sus brazos se retrajeron debajo de la capa, inertes a sus costados. El Uchiha advirtió el brillo inusual en sus ojos, estuvo sólo a punto de sentir culpa por hacerla sentir así, aunque fuera un malentendido.

—Sakura, no voy a irme — le habló con voz grave, sus ojos entrecerrados pero no duros.

—Sasuke-kun, yo… — sus palabras fueron interrumpidas.

La solitaria mano se posó en su mejilla izquierda, el roce de sus dedos suave, casi flotante. Los párpados de la kunoichi bajaron un poco en respuesta al tacto. Los dedos viajaron entre las hebras rosas hacia su nuca y la haló hacia él, pegando su rostro contra su pecho.

La sorpresa fue momentánea, sustituida por una emoción intensa en su vientre, en su esternón. Lo rodeó con los brazos y se pegó más a su alta silueta, respirando su elegante aroma.

—No tardaré — la voz retumbó en su pecho, contra el oído izquierdo de la joven.

Enterró un poco más el rostro en su pectoral.

Un resoplido la hizo despegarse un poco para alzar la vista y verlo, el shinobi la contempló con una expresión incómoda pero en sus ojos estaba impreso el humor.

—Estás apretando — se limitó a decirle.

El rubor ascendió con violencia a su rostro y aflojó los brazos.

—Perdón — su expresión avergonzada.

El pelinegro cerró el ojo, una diminuta sonrisa estiró su comisura derecha, un pequeño "hm" escapó de su garganta. Trasladó la mano desde la rosa nuca para volver a tomarle la mejilla, su calloso pulgar acariciando la piel de su pómulo.

La soltó, separándose un paso. La miró tres segundos más antes de dejarse caer por el acantilado.

* * *

La joven tardó dos minutos para salir de su estupefacción. Regresó con pasos apretados al minúsculo campamento, su nerviosismo rehusándose a abandonar por completo su vientre.

Había estado muy, _muy cerca._

Estaba desconcertada, en su mente tenía la impresión (certeza) de que la confrontación le costaría _todo_ el avance con el Uchiha. Ya se había preparado para enmendar la situación, anticipando cientos de escenarios en su mente.

No esperó que reaccionara tan tranquilo considerando su confesión, mucho menos tomando en cuenta la ira que percibió en sus ojos al principio de su discusión. Una exhalación de alivio escapó de su boca mientras se acuclillaba en la rama de un árbol, posición que le permitiría vigilar mejor el terreno.

' _Quizás el viaje sí lo ha cambiado'_

Para ingenuidad de la mujer, le pasó completamente desapercibido que no sólo era el viaje el motivo de su cambio.

* * *

El pelinegro tensó el casi invisible alambre, la trampa se activaría sin ninguna dificultad, disimulada entre las raíces de los árboles. Los sellos ya se encontraban listos en una posición estratégica en caso de que lograran esquivar la lluvia de kunais y shurikens.

Había tanteado una mínima presencia de chakra hacía unos momentos, alertándolo. Miró por encima del hombro, la pared de roca donde estaba el campamento estaba a casi un kilómetro a su espalda. Tenía espacio suficiente para maniobrar sin acercar demasiado la pelea.

Desenvainó la katana y se llenó los pulmones, el sonido del metal rozando la koiguchi le produjo un estremecimiento de anticipación. Un cosquilleo familiar le cruzó el nervio óptico cuando las comillas giraron, marcando sus iris con su particular patrón.

Detectó a nueve atacantes, ninguno se molestaba ya en ocultar su chakra. Apretó la tsuka de la katana y separó las piernas en postura de combate.

No esperó a que llegaran a él.

Arremetió contra un enemigo, la electricidad brilló azul e intensa cuando el acero impactó de lleno con un largo bastón metálico. Forcejearon un instante antes de que el Uchiha diera una voltereta trasera, pretendiendo patear al enemigo. Logró esquivarlo dando un paso hacia atrás, apenas se recuperó tomó el extremo del bastón para aumentar su alcance, dio una grácil vuelta trazando un gran arco para golpear al shinobi.

El pelinegro ya había anticipado el movimiento, su Sharingan refulgió al detener el metal con la espada, redirigiéndolo al suelo. El largo tubo se clavó con la fuerza del rebote, abriendo la guardia de su enemigo un instante. Su brazo estaba a punto de hacer un tajo diagonal cuando percibió el movimiento a su derecha, rodó a un lado para evitar las balas de agua.

Su respiración aumentó el ritmo para oxigenarse. Miró hacia todas las direcciones, ubicando a los atacantes en el terreno, los colores de sus Dōjutsu intensos al movilizarse.

Un hombre se adelantó, sus movimientos difíciles de prever con su extraña técnica. Cuando tuvo al Uchiha a tres metros invocó una larga cadena, la amenazante bola de hierro giró veloz en el aire. Dio cuatro rápidos pasos y proyectó el arma, alcanzando gran velocidad en el trayecto. Sasuke se agachó, la cadena flotando a unos centímetros por encima de su hombro derecho. Levantó la katana a tiempo para detener el bastón metálico que llegó por su flanco.

Saltó hacia un lado, tratando de interponer distancia... no se lo permitieron; un atacante se posicionó rápido a sus espaldas, adivinó el jutsu por sus sellos. Era una técnica _katon_.

— _¡Kaiseiken!_ — el puño lleno de fuego se preparó para recibirlo.

En una milésima analizó la posición de sus enemigos, uno no se había detenido por completo, cubriendo los metros hacia el Uchiha en caso de que pudiera esquivar el potente jutsu que lo esperaba. Justo a la izquierda de ese enemigo estaba el hombre del bō.

Acumuló su chakra al voltear por encima del hombro, su párpado se abrió y el Rinnegan fulguró con la energía. Atisbó la expresión de temor del usuario katon al darse cuenta, pero su puñetazo ya había iniciado y no podría detenerlo.

Intercambió lugares, sin prestar atención a la horrible explosión a unos metros. Su katana viajó con velocidad hacia el enemigo; pudo desviar hasta cierto grado el filo, el acero se deslizó a lo largo del bastón, sacando chispas al acercarse al hombre. Soltó el bō justo a tiempo, sólo perdiendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha en la maniobra.

El Uchiha presionó, aprovechando la sorpresa de sus enemigos todavía. Pateó al mercenario en la rodilla, provocando un desagradable crujido cuando se abrió al exterior, su peso cediendo bajo la torcida articulación. El grito estaba naciendo en su garganta cuando la katana eléctrica lo rebanó de la cintura izquierda al hombro derecho.

Su instinto le advirtió que un enemigo se acercaba. Fue más rápido de lo que previó; un punzante dolor se enganchó en su pantorrilla izquierda, arrugó la nariz ante la sensación. Torció el cuerpo para mirar a su atacante, observó con alarma el negro guante que se acercaba a su rostro; en la palma había pequeños ganchos que apuntaban hacia la muñeca, similares a uñas de gato.

En un movimiento apresurado pateó al hombre en el rostro, enviándolo metros hacia atrás; al mismo tiempo el acero le desgarró la piel. El dolor escaló por sus músculos, la sangre resbaló por la abierta pantorrilla.

La bola de hierro flotó en el aire, directo hacia su pecho.

Se desplazó a un lado. Estuvo a punto de golpearlo, su lastimada pierna rehusándose a moverse rápido. Gruñó con la pulsación de dolor.

Se vio rodeado por los mercenarios, quedaban siete; el de la bola de metal, el usuario katon, el de los guantes y cuatro más que no se habían metido en el combate.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente, era bastante alto y delgado. Su piel era del color del petróleo, un vacío que reflejaba pequeños destellos azulados con el sol. Estaba rapado y en su cara tenía pintado un brillante patrón de dibujos, confiriéndole el mismo aire monstruoso que la banda de asesinos a los que se habían enfrentado.

—No esperaba que estuvieras involucrado, Sasuke Uchiha — su voz fue calmada, profunda.

Su aguda vista notó el goteo viscoso que emanaba del khopesh del alto hombre, en la espalda estaban cruzadas dos lanzas cortas. La amenaza inminente de su presencia lo alertó más que con el resto de los enemigos. No podía permitir que lo tocaran con esa arma.

—No tengo disposición de pelear contigo en este momento, por mucho que me moleste que hayas matado a dos de mis camaradas — miró brevemente a los cadáveres, regresó la vista —. Dime dónde está — su tono adquirió un aire demandante bajo la aparente calma.

El shinobi de Konoha mantuvo su postura defensiva, la katana frente a él, preparada para cualquier movimiento. No iba a arriesgarse, el flujo de chakra llegó a sus ojos, transmutándolos una vez más. Su Mangekyō Sharingan ocupó su iris, las comillas flotaron en los aros del Rinnegan.

El negro hombre soltó un pequeño "hum" con humor, alterando su calmado porte a uno de combate.

—Última advertencia — su brazo viajó a su espalda, deslizando una de las lanzas cortas fuera de su restricción —. Estás en clara desventaja Uchiha, lo sabes.

Valoró sus posibilidades, atraer a algún enemigo a sus trampas sería útil, pero eso lograría acercarlos a su objetivo; los acercaría también a _ella._

' _No'_

Dos atacantes se movieron.

Corrieron desde sus flancos, casi en sus puntos ciegos a la espalda.

Se acercó a una, tratando de quedar fuera del alcance de los otros cinco, si se mantenía pegado a ella, previó que no utilizarían jutsus demasiado invasivos para no herir a su propia compañera.

La mujer blandió dos espadas cortas, atrapando la katana entre las hojas y desviándola hacia su izquierda. Abrió la guardia del shinobi donde no tenía brazo. El Uchiha apretó el abdomen, recibió con la rodilla izquierda la patada, logrando amortiguar el golpe y provocar un jadeo de dolor en la asesina.

Se movió con agilidad cuando el aire cambió a su espalda; el mercenario aterrizó justo donde estaba hacía un segundo con una lanza, clavándola hondo en la tierra. Sasuke desplazó la katana en un tajo lateral hacia el hombre; la espada de la mujer detuvo el movimiento.

Se separaron un metro, volviendo a unir el acero con un chispazo. El shinobi de Konoha apretó el bíceps, haciendo que los filos apuntaran al cielo para abrir la defensa de la mercenaria. En una maniobra imprevista para ella, soltó la tsuka de su espada y relámpagos azules cubrieron sus dedos.

Clavó hondo la mano en el tenso abdomen, atravesando su cuerpo sin ninguna resistencia. La electricidad siseó con furia contra la sangre, evaporándola en un humo con olor a hierro.

Su Rinnegan detectó algo en su flanco izquierdo; logró agachar la cabeza antes de que la bola le reventara el rostro. En una reacción rápida sacó el brazo del cuerpo de la mujer, tomando con fuerza la cadena; comenzó a resbalarse por la sangre. Sintió el jalón contra la extremidad, su mano sin tracción para mantenerla presionada.

Cambió su estrategia; soltó el arma y la bola retrocedió con velocidad, tratando de golpearlo en la pierna derecha. Alzó la rodilla, el aire se movió debajo de su suela mientras la cadena regresaba a su dueño. Sasuke clavó la mirada en los eslabones.

El usuario katon se dio cuenta de su intención, empujó con fuerza al hombre de la cadena, logrando que la katana que ahora volaba hacia su compañero no se clavara en el corazón.

No contaba con que el shinobi fuera tan veloz; el Uchiha apareció frente a su compañero (que apenas caía en cuenta de la hoja clavada en su pectoral derecho) en una fracción de segundo. Lo miró empuñar con fuerza la tsuka, el _raiton_ cubrió todo el metal. El piar de las aves ahogó el grotesco sonido que provocó la katana cuando lo rajó hasta el ombligo.

Estaba a punto de movilizarse para atacar al shinobi cuando un golpe en la boca del estómago le sacó el aire; la fuma shuriken se hundió profundo entre sus costillas, empujándolo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que el metálico sabor llenaba su boca. Volteó a ver a su líder desde el suelo, el negro hombre disfrutaba de la pelea sin moverse, un tinte de diversión bailando en sus ojos. Tosió y la sangre se le estancó en la garganta. Un dolor indescriptible lo atravesó cuando el Uchiha pasó como un borrón a su lado, desenterrando la gran arma de su cuerpo en el proceso. No hubo nada que retuviera la hemorragia.

Sasuke derrapó en el suelo, deteniéndose para arrojar nuevamente el gran proyectil. El penetrante dolor en la pierna izquierda lo hizo caer sobre la rodilla, clavó la shuriken como apoyo. La lanza cortó el aire, acercándose demasiado rápido.

— _¡Amaterasu!_ — el oscuro fuego consumió el metal y el veneno, la última fracción de madera se desintegró a pocos centímetros de él.

—No podía esperar menos de ti, Sasuke — el negro hombre se acercó, junto a él estaba el mercenario de los guantes con garras.

Los dos restantes permanecieron atrás.

El dolor estaba empeorando con cada forzado movimiento de la pierna, la adrenalina ya no era suficiente para mantenerlo a raya. El sudor resbaló por su sien y por la nariz, goteando hacia el suelo. La fatiga de utilizar tanto chakra en tan poco tiempo lo entumeció, la pérdida de sangre acentuaba en gran medida el efecto.

Tendría que administrar muy bien sus jutsus para poder acabar con el grupo.

— ¿Quién eres? — le preguntó con voz ronca, se incorporó ignorando el punzante hormigueo que ascendía por su pantorrilla. La fuma shuriken se quedó clavada en el suelo.

El negro hombre se detuvo, indicando a su lacayo que se mantuviera ahí también.

—Eso no tiene importancia, Uchiha — se enderezó, volteando al cielo un momento —. Es un bello día, y tuve la oportunidad de corroborar por qué Konoha no te ejecutó; habría sido un desperdicio de habilidad — sonrió con una expresión suave, contrastante con su porte, con la pintura en su rostro.

Bajó la vista de nuevo, su amplia sonrisa disminuyó hasta juntar los labios.

—Dado que vas a morir pronto, te otorgaré la gratitud de explicarte por qué — el alto hombre se acuclilló, recargó la punta de la espada en el suelo y a su vez acomodó la barbilla sobre los nudillos que descansaban en el pomo del arma, su postura completamente relajada.

La ira hirvió en su sangre; lo estaba mirando como a un animal herido. Desenvainó con violencia la katana, provocando un sonido anormalmente fuerte de metal raspando.

—Alguna vez pertenecí a Kirigakure. Mi abuela fue una figura importante, todos los países la buscaron en algún momento. Incluso tu maestro, el hombre serpiente, fue a experimentar con ella — habló casi con cariño —. Era una experta en venenos, naturalmente. Durante años los shinobis asistieron a nuestra pequeña aldea sólo para verla. Indetectables, extravagantes, dolorosos, lentos, cualquiera que fuera tu petición, ella lo cumpliría.

Con el índice se rascó a un lado de la nariz, su aire completamente despreocupado.

Sasuke frunció más el ceño.

—Entonces sucedió la guerra, yo estuve ahí; otro soldado cualquiera, opacado por la grandeza de un solo equipo. Mentiría si dijera que no me sentí admirado cuando vi las tres invocaciones, a fin de cuentas, sólo era una especie de mito que conocía de los tres Sannin — el hombre se encogió de hombros —. Regresamos a Kirigakure; heridos, cansados, triunfantes. No podía esperar a verla y presumirle todo lo que sucedió, lo que sus venenos hicieron a los Zetsus blancos.

El Uchiha esperó paciente, respirando y canalizando su chakra para aumentar aunque fuera un poco sus reservas, para ignorar el mordaz dolor de su pierna.

—La guerra terminó, los shinobis se aliaron, los países se unieron en tratados. Todo iba a ser bueno, ¿no? — su mirada se endureció —. Nuestra pequeña aldea fue dispersándose, desapareciendo poco a poco mientras a la vieja la veía cada vez menos gente. Eran tiempos de paz, no había necesidad de acudir a ella — su ceño se profundizó sobre los dibujos.

El shinobi logró vislumbrar a donde iba su historia.

—Pedimos una reunión al Daimyō, esperando que todos los años de servicio de la abuela sirvieran para conseguirle un lugar donde pasar sus últimos años — apretó el agarre sobre el pomo —. Le negaron todo, y no conformes con eso, la despojaron de su propiedad en la aldea, alegando que sus servicios eran innecesarios ahora que había paz. Le dieron la espalda después de todo lo que ella hizo en beneficio de Kirigakure.

Se incorporó, su esbelto cuerpo grácil como una pantera. Sostuvo frente a él el khopesh, una pequeña gota cayó al suelo.

—Traté de convencerla de irnos, de empezar en otro lado… pero no la culpo por lo que hizo — sonrió con lamento —. Esa misma noche envenenó a toda la familia del señor feudal, pero a él le reservó éste — levantó un poco más la hoja, logrando que una gota bailara en la punta del filo.

Sasuke mantuvo su expresión estoica.

—Nos vimos forzados a separarnos, los criados de la casa se fueron con ella; muchachos abandonados en los constantes conflictos de los países. Eran como hermanos míos — volvió a bajar el arma —. Nunca volví a verla, tiempo después me hicieron llegar la noticia de que había muerto. Tampoco la busqué, decidí no hacerlo, no quería ver a mi abuela consumida por la rabia como esa noche.

Volteó el rostro, haciendo un ademán al resto del grupo para que se acercaran a él. El pelinegro se preparó para el ataque.

—Este es su legado — miró brevemente el viscoso líquido que resbalaba por su espada, y Sasuke juró que lo veía con amor —. Es toda una vida de investigación, crianza, prueba y error. Tardó años en perfeccionarlo, pero nunca lo utilizó contra nadie hasta el incidente con el Daimyō. Era su secreto mejor guardado, lo entendí cuando vi sus efectos. Nunca tuve oportunidad de preguntarle qué la inspiró a crear algo así de monstruoso.

El shinobi recordó el olor a muerte que emanaba de la médica en la cueva, recordó las venas marcadas bajo la piel y su anormal color. Un sordo aguijonazo le caló el estómago.

—No puedo perdonar a Kirigakure por lo que le hicieron, decidí adoptar su venganza como mía; eliminaría a los señores feudales para provocar una guerra interna y otra externa dirigida al País del Agua, sólo como un recordatorio para ellos, para que se dieran cuenta que mi abuela siempre fue un elemento indispensable en la aldea, que nunca debieron tratarla como lo hicieron. Utilizo este veneno como un símbolo; es mi bandera de batalla — sonrió con un atisbo de dulzura. Los lacayos del alto hombre se colocaron en posición de ataque.

No pudo evitar comprender la cruzada de su enemigo, la historia evocando vagamente lo que él pensó acerca de Konoha durante tanto tiempo. Su antiguo odio hizo ademán de subir por su esófago, sólo un flashazo cuando recordó a su hermano.

' _Pero la venganza nunca fue su voluntad'_

Dejó ir su rencor con una facilidad inusitada. El cambio le fue extraño, y para su sorpresa no tuvo dudas al hacerlo.

Porque el Uchiha poco a poco se estaba aceptando a sí mismo gracias a _ellos._

—Había otras maneras de recordarla — su voz fue neutral.

—Yo nunca la he olvidado, se trata de hacer entender a Kiri sobre su error — hubo un tinte de enojo en su voz —. Tú y yo sabemos que si me rindo, voy a acabar pudriéndome en una celda. No todos somos tan privilegiados como tú, Uchiha.

El ceño se profundizó, proyectando sombras sobre los dispares ojos.

—Tuviste gente que abogara por ti… A mí no me queda nadie — el hombre no pareció afectado por su situación, sólo la constató —. Puedes verlo como una rebelión contra la paz si te es más sencillo. No pretendo que entiendas.

—Lo hago, entiendo bien de lo que hablas — el shinobi bajó la katana a su costado.

Se miraron varios segundos, indescifrables el uno para el otro.

—Konoha puede tener un lugar para ti — enderezó la espalda.

—Tch. Lo único que hice toda mi vida fue fabricar venenos, toda mi adolescencia fui un asesino, es todo lo que conozco — el negro hombre sacó la lanza restante de su espalda y la clavó en el suelo —. A estas alturas no puedo darme el lujo de dejarte libre, tengo que cumplir con la voluntad de la vieja. Si este es el lugar donde moriré, entonces caerás conmigo.

No pudo refutar sus palabras, a fin de cuentas le había relatado que la mujer envenenó a un señor feudal y su familia. Su propósito era claro.

No habría manera de convencerlo.

Intentó posicionarse, la dolorosa pulsación en su pierna lo hizo trastabillar.

—No voy a prometerte una muerte indolora, mataste a cinco de mis acompañantes — el veneno pareció reforzar sus palabras con su pútrido olor —. Tampoco voy a limitarme con tu compañera. Sé que fueron ustedes los que mataron a mis hermanos… No tengo rencor por eso, entiendo por qué lo hicieron — su mirada fue resignada, como si solo lamentara el hecho de su suerte.

El Uchiha sintió su espalda tensarse, la mortecina imagen de la kunoichi apareció tras sus ojos un segundo. Respiró con pesadez, ignorando por completo el dolor cuando modificó su postura para defenderse.

—Quiero verte intentarlo — le sonrió con arrogancia a pesar de su agotada expresión.

El alto líder tronó la lengua y sonrió.

—Me habría encantado conocerte bajo otras circunstancias.

Con un ágil movimiento el hombre de las garras se acercó, listo para hundir los ganchos en su pecho y rostro.

En el momento en que su cerebro arrojó la orden a su pierna y llegó a sus nervios, ésta le regresó un relámpago de dolor en respuesta. Echó un vistazo a su incooperativa extremidad y volvió a subir la vista.

Lo único que pudo ver fue rojo.

Un grotesco crujido y un grito rompieron el momentáneo silencio. El Uchiha siguió con sus Dōjutsu el fluido movimiento; la pelirosa había tomado el antebrazo del hombre, golpeando con la mano libre la articulación del codo para romperlo. Inmediatamente después giró sobre sí misma para patearlo con toda la inercia.

En un último intento por atacar, el hombre estiró el brazo antes de recibir la patada, clavando las garras en el hombro. El impulso del impacto terminó de hacer el trabajo; largos desgarrones se abrieron hasta el codo a medida que salía volando, el guante permaneció encajado. Hubo una especie de implosión en su interior poco después de volar en el aire, su cuerpo giró sin poder detenerse y su cabeza hizo contacto con el suelo, rompiendo las cervicales con la fuerza. Rodó unos metros más, completamente lánguido.

La joven resopló, tomándose el herido brazo con la mano libre.

—Mierda — se desencajó el arma, siseando al liberar el metal. Volvió a presionar con fuerza con la enguantada mano para detener la hemorragia.

La sangre se deslizó por encima de sus dedos, desde su dañado tríceps hasta el antebrazo.

No había tiempo.

Liberó el Byakugō, las negras líneas reptaron en su piel mientras se agachaba al lado del pelinegro, su Palma Mística brillando intensa al tratar de reparar en unos instantes el maltratado músculo de la pantorrilla. El Uchiha escuchó el característico siseo en el cuerpo de su compañera, los desgarrones desapareciendo con cada segundo.

—Deténganla — ordenó el hombre negro.

El mercenario de la lanza se adelantó.

— ¡Sakura, el veneno! — el shinobi se movilizó.

—Lo sé — esquivó la estocada de la lanza rodando por el suelo, tratando de atacar las piernas del hombre.

El mercenario saltó para esquivarla, en cuanto aterrizó corrió hacia donde la pelirosa había derrapado para incorporarse. Hizo un largo arco con toda la extensión de la lanza, el filo apuntando directo al cuello de la joven. Lo detuvo con una mano, cerrándose justo en la unión del metal con la madera; con el chicoteo uno de los relieves del filo alcanzó a cortarle la epidermis del antebrazo. Jaló el arma hacia ella, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio con la brusquedad, la mano libre se cerró bajo la manzana de Adán, cortándole la respiración. Se sintió volar en el aire antes del impacto desmesurado contra el suelo. Fue capaz de escuchar la fractura de su atlas antes de morir.

—Son todo un par — el negro hombre se acercó a la pelirosa.

Sasuke estaba a punto de interferir cuando el último lacayo se interpuso.

— _Fūton: Kūken_ — las hojas de viento arremolinaron el aire, elevando tierra a su paso.

El shinobi se vio forzado a retroceder, las cortantes ondas obligándolo a saltar para esquivar. Arrugó el entrecejo y mantuvo la katana al frente, tratando de detener las filosas guadañas de aire. Las incisiones dentellaron en varias zonas del cuerpo y su piel se abrió en la mejilla derecha, numerosas rasgaduras aparecieron en la capa azul. Si utilizaba el Susanoo para protegerse, su chakra se vería en el límite.

Realizó los sellos con su solitaria mano durante su retroceso.

— _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu_ — sus pulmones se expandieron, la gran esfera viajó a velocidad contra el mercenario.

El aire alimentó su técnica y la bola de fuego pareció arder con más fuerza. El hombre esquivó a velocidad, las llamas impactaron de lleno contra el suelo, dejando un agujero con su explosión.

Estaba perfilándose para ayudar a su compañera cuando la espada de viento le rajó el bíceps derecho, la sangre le pegó la camisa al brazo. Su agarre en la katana de pronto no pareció tan firme.

Gruñó cuando nuevas hojas de viento trataron de cortarlo, su irritación aumentando con cada metro que se alejaban del claro, acercándose más a la pared de piedra. Tendría que movilizarse rápido. Envainó su arma.

Arrojó numerosas shurikens al enemigo; varias fueron desviadas por el viento, algunas otras las esquivó, siguiéndolo de cerca sin saber que el Uchiha lo dirigía a las trampas.

Mantuvo el retroceso, calculando la distancia aproximada que faltaba. Se llevó la mano a la bolsa táctica, tomó la hoja del pergamino con los dientes y lo extendió. Sin perder el tiempo aplicó presión en el sello, invocando los familiares alambres de acero. Evocó una fracción de su energía con su Mangekyō, logrando moldear con el morado chakra una especie de gancho en su muñón izquierdo.

Su enemigo se había adaptado a la persecución, eso le costó unos segundos más de reacción cuando el shinobi de la hoja salió disparado hacia él, observó con alarma el destello amenazante de los cables.

Pasó como un relámpago a su lado, los hilos de acero quemaron sobre la corteza del árbol a su espalda con la velocidad, creando profundas y delgadas líneas a medida que el pelinegro trazaba una U. Pateó la espalda del hombre con fuerza, apretando los dientes cuando la punzada le escaló de la pantorrilla izquierda a la ingle.

El mercenario no pudo controlar su trayectoria, sintió su muñeca chocar contra el frío contacto de una hebra de acero, escuchando un instante después los cortantes sonidos de numerosas armas; sólo pudo alzar brazos y piernas para cubrirse. Las cuchillas se clavaron en su cuerpo, sangrando profusamente al tratar de incorporarse. Una patada colisionó al centro de su estómago y la saliva salió proyectada de su boca cuando trastabillaba hacia atrás, entonces sintió contra el talón otro cable. Apenas estaba volteando cuando el sello reventó a su lado.

Sasuke no se quedó a comprobar, regresó a velocidad al claro apretando con fuerza la tsuka de su katana a pesar del dolor en el bíceps, su preocupación suficiente para ignorar el escozor en sus heridas.

Pudo atisbar el khopesh clavada en un tronco de árbol, intuyó que había salido volando en un intercambio para terminar ahí.

Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma; el alto hombre tenía sometida a Sakura, la negra manaza cubriéndole todo el rostro al presionarla contra el suelo con todo su peso. La joven se aferraba al antebrazo, sus piernas atrapadas bajo las del líder, quien sostenía en alto la lanza corta. Los iris del asesino viajaron de Sasuke a la ninja y de regreso.

Se sintió desconcertado por un momento, estaba seguro que la kunoichi podría librarse fácilmente de eso. Se acercó con un salto, descartando el pensamiento de utilizar su _Enton_ por riesgo a lastimar también a su compañera. Decidió atacar con la katana.

La mano de la pelirosa soltó el antebrazo, los dedos temblando en un espasmo que Sasuke interpretó como una advertencia, pero no podría cambiar su trayectoria a esa velocidad.

El hombre dobló el cuerpo sin dejar ir a la médica, clavándole la lanza en el abdomen para tener la mano libre, su acción fría y cruel. Con precisión calculó el movimiento, logrando que el shinobi fallara completamente su ataque. El duro antebrazo impactó contra su cuello, frenándolo por completo y haciéndolo perder la consciencia por dos segundos, la interrupción abrupta de oxígeno apagando su cerebro. Aterrizó lánguido en el suelo a un lado de su compañera.

Regresó en sí con desesperación; una corriente eléctrica le atravesó todo el cuerpo, tensándole los músculos como un calambre continuo que aumentaba con cada segundo. Un sonido ahogado brotó de su garganta; la pesada mano le comprimía el cuello, impidiendo que el aire pasara con libertad.

La shinobi pudo ver al Uchiha entre los dedos que presionaban su rostro; su expresión fruncida en un rictus de dolor. Ella misma sentía el cuerpo hormigueante, como si la electricidad la estuviera quemando por dentro. La energía del Byakugō mantenía a raya el daño permanente en sus nervios, pero la constante corriente le impedía evocar su fuerza, sus músculos contraídos por las descargas. Un absurdo dolor mordió sus entrañas, ahí donde la lanza estaba clavada; sus células estaban luchando contra la toxina.

Tenía que hacer algo o les costaría la vida.

Hizo un esfuerzo enorme por inhalar profundo, concentrándose en la palpitación de chakra que emanaba de su sello, se vería forzada a utilizar una parte de golpe para poder liberarse.

Apretó los dientes, los músculos de sus brazos se inflaron a medida que trituraba el antebrazo del hombre, marcándose de manera anormal bajo su piel. Sus manos le impidieron moverse cuando se intentó retirar. Percibió bajo los dedos la fractura del cúbito, dos segundos después la del radio.

— _¡Shan…naro!_ — se incorporó poco a poco, empujándolo hacia atrás sin dejarlo ir.

El sonido del cuero apretando (casi quemando) la piel acompañó al de los huesos astillándose en varios fragmentos.

La electricidad dejó de circular por su cuerpo, permitiéndole reclutar mejor sus músculos. Pateó al hombre en el vientre para alejarlo. Cerró un párpado con fuerza cuando la lanza se retorció con el movimiento.

El hombre derrapó con los talones, deteniéndose a unos metros.

—Hija de… ¡gah! — se tomó con fuerza el codo derecho, su brazo inerte a su costado. Ahí donde lo había apretado se percibían las marcas a pesar de su oscura piel.

Sin pensarlo partió la lanza con el antebrazo, sosteniéndola para evitar que se moviera. La sacó en cuanto la madera se quebró, su Sōzō Saisei tejiendo la herida tan pronto quedó libre.

La kunoichi intentó ponerse de pie y falló, sus piernas aún no recuperaban por completo la sensibilidad, y el gasto abrupto de chakra había disminuido notoriamente su regeneración. Estiró un brazo en dirección al pelinegro, no perdió de vista al enemigo. Su Palma Mística iluminó el pecho del shinobi, relajando poco a poco los músculos que se negaban a abandonar la tensión. El movimiento le dolió terrible en los bíceps, tríceps y antebrazos; pudo atinar todos los desgarres resultantes de su descomunal esfuerzo, y la corrosiva pulsación en su vientre no le permitió concentrarse completamente.

El asesino se movió con agilidad felina, desplazándose veloz hacia el arma clavada en el tronco, tardó tres segundos en poder desencajarla de la madera.

— ¡Levántate! — la pelirosa empujó al Uchiha para impedir que la curveada hoja se clavara en su esternón.

Ella a su vez rodó en dirección contraria, tratando de ordenarle a sus engarrotadas piernas que obedecieran. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el tajo bajó muy veloz, el dolor de su fractura no parecía frenarlo en absoluto. Su reacción fue instantánea y golpeó la articulación de la mano del líder con el huesecillo de la muñeca, logrando desviar por milímetros el corte. El alto hombre arremetió, dando gráciles pasos en una técnica impecable al blandir el khopesh, pequeñas perlas color lila salieron volando con cada estocada.

La shinobi se vio forzada a esquivar, no podía arriesgarse a fallar una maniobra de desarme, la habilidad del hombre era la de un maestro espadachín. El asesino agachó el cuerpo, dispuesto para hacer un tajo ascendente que la rebanaría del oblicuo izquierdo al hombro derecho. Sakura se preparó para desplazarse cuando el hombre modificó su movimiento, agachándose y girando sobre sí mismo para patearle las piernas con fuerza.

En su caída sólo pudo observar el amenazante brillo de la hoja, el pálido color del veneno, la decidida mirada del asesino.

El acero chocó contra el acero, haciendo saltar gruesas chispas. El Uchiha sintió sus adoloridas piernas ceder un poco ante la constante presión que ejercía el alto hombre. Nueva sangre brotó del corte en su bíceps, hinchado bajo la piel por el esfuerzo. Su pantorrilla volvió a abrirse.

Se permitió un solo instante para ver a la kunoichi por encima del hombro.

Apretó los dientes, logrando incorporarse milímetro a milímetro. La katana y el khopesh crujieron con el rozamiento.

—Solo me basta una gota para hacerte caer — lo amenazó entre resoplidos, su expresión tensa pero entretenida —. No tengo nada que perder.

El shinobi desvió el khopesh con una floritura, rodeando el metal para dirigirlo a un lado. Hubo un cambio en el aire a su espalda, se inclinó justo a tiempo para que la médica saltara sobre su columna, utilizando su cuerpo de soporte para proyectar la patada.

Detuvo el impacto pegando el antebrazo izquierdo al cuerpo, absorbiendo la fuerza al derrapar varios pasos hacia atrás. Bajó la extremidad, agitándola repetidamente para volver a recuperar la sensibilidad, dispersando perlas de veneno en el suelo con ello.

—Están cansados, un golpe así debería haberme roto el brazo — sonrió, volviendo a colocar en alto su estilizada arma.

Los dos shinobis de la hoja se tensaron al mismo tiempo, la alta figura del asesino desapareció en un parpadeo. Se prepararon para el ataque, levantando la guardia al tratar de detectar el chakra.

— ¡Sakura! — el pelinegro volteó en su dirección.

La kunoichi recibió la patada de lleno en la espalda, lanzándola varios metros hasta que se estrelló en un grueso tronco.

Levantó la katana para detenerlo, una aguda punzada le atravesó la herida en el brazo. Perdió la fuerza en el agarre con el duro impacto y su espada voló por el aire al mismo tiempo que el curveado filo se hundía en su muslo derecho.

Gruñó cuando su pierna cedió, arrodillándose mientras el negro hombre desencajaba la espada de su carne para rematarlo.

El fuerte sonido de ramas partidas lo hizo voltear justo en el momento en que el hombro golpeaba su esternón, el tacle los derrapó por el suelo varios metros. Se separaron por la inercia del movimiento, la extraña espada se deslizó lejos de ellos. La ninja apenas fue consciente de los raspones y golpes en su cuerpo, de todas las heridas y el dolor, su mente completamente en rojo al incorporarse para llegar al enemigo.

Notó un aparatoso desgarrón de piel en el brazo roto del líder, estaba tratando de levantarse con su brazo útil. Tosió dos veces, manchando el suelo con sangre.

No tenía tiempo que perder.

Pateó el estómago, logrando que rodara para quedar boca arriba. Se colocó sobre él, jalándolo con una mano, sus talones a los lados del cuerpo. Lo sostuvo ahí y su puño colisionó repetidamente en su rostro, en su mandíbula. La nariz sangró abundante, aplastada contra su hinchado rostro.

Cada una de las fracturas fue audible por encima de los impactos, de los jadeos, de los gruñidos que brotaban de la nívea garganta.

El asesino la miró por la rendija de su cerrado párpado; _su_ rostro fruncido en una expresión de odio, las negras líneas moviéndose con cada puñetazo, el _infierno_ en sus ojos _._

Sakura descargó toda su ira en el hombre… entonces lo sintió en los oídos.

Tomó la solapa con ambas manos, levantándolo justo a tiempo.

La negra jabalina lo atravesó, la entrada y salida tan limpias que ni siquiera se movió de sus manos. Soltó el cadáver, su rostro convertido en un agujero sanguinolento.

Corrió y trastabilló hacia el pelinegro, se encontraba tirado en el suelo respirando rápidamente, como si estuviera a punto de hiperventilar. Lo recargó sobre su muslo izquierdo para sentarlo.

Desplegó su Palma Mística, retirando el veneno del cuerpo de su compañero.

—Sasuke-kun — su voz sonó quebrada, el color jade brillaba intenso contra la enrojecida y sangrante herida.

El Uchiha la miró, bajo sus ojos profundas ojeras. Sentía su pierna palpitar como si le hubieran inyectado ácido, escalando por su ingle y por su oblicuo con cada golpe de su errático corazón.

Ni siquiera en los experimentos con Orochimaru había soportado un dolor tan irracional, tan violento.

Se concentró en la mirada de la joven médica, estaba vidriosa por contener las lágrimas. Su ceño fruncido mientras vertía sus reservas de chakra en él.

' _No, no llores'_ pensó.

—S…a…— el esfuerzo fue como tratar de mover una montaña.

—Sasuke-kun, no… — una cálida lágrima resbaló por su canto interno, deslizándose por su nariz.

La pelirosa experimentó una completa impotencia a medida que la vida del Uchiha escapaba de sus manos. Fue como partirse en dos, el vacío en su estómago cada vez más hondo.

Lo iba a perder.

Y esta vez, sería permanente.

Exhaló con fuerza sin poder retener su llanto, las salinas gotas cayeron sobre el chaleco, sobre la mejilla del pelinegro

Sasuke notó algo caliente contra la piel, forzó a su vista a enfocarse, logrando centrar el rostro de su compañera.

Tristeza, una absoluta desolación. Una expresión que le retorció las entrañas de la misma manera que el veneno.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué después de todo lo que le hizo, ella seguía _dándole_ _tanto_?

' _¿Y qué le he devuelto yo?'_

Una grave aflicción se enterró en él.

No estuvo seguro de dónde sacó la fuerza; su mano se elevó, goteante de todas las heridas defensivas. Con el pulgar le rozó la mejilla, la sangre diluyéndose con sus lágrimas.

' _Sakura'_

Ella colocó la mano encima de la suya, perfilando el rostro para apretarse más contra su débil tacto, sollozó con fuerza contra su palma.

Ignoró el terrible dolor en sus brazos, en su espalda, _en su interior_. El gesto otorgándole un poco de fuerza para no quebrarse ahí, forzada a verlo morir.

Hubo un espasmo en la mano, lo dejó ir. Levantó más el brazo, un esfuerzo que le pareció equiparable a sus peores entrenamientos. El índice y el medio mezclaron la sangre con el sudor de su frente, contrastando el rojo con el negro de sus marcas.

' _Yo…'_

—Lo… s…nt…

Los dedos se deslizaron desde su desplegado sello, dejando un trazo que descendió por el lado izquierdo de su nariz, por sus labios.

La mano cayó lánguida…

Y Sakura _nunca_ podría hallar las palabras para describir todo lo que la atravesó en ese momento.

Lo abrazó y se dejó inundar por sus emociones, descargando su lamento sobre el negro cabello, sobre la caliente piel de su cuello.

Entonces cruzó por su mente como un relámpago.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Tu Chidori! — se separó y lo miró con desesperación.

Sorbió por la nariz y se concentró, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza.

Tensó cada músculo y recolectó todo el chakra en su cuerpo y en su Byakugō, su ninjutsu refulgió como nunca antes.

No le importó la quemante sensación en sus dedos por la forzada salida de energía, no le importó el dolor que parecía desgarrarla por dentro. La atenazante amargura en su corazón apaciguándose con la esperanza.

Él pudo percibirlo, el calor irradió de las palmas de la médica, llenándolo de una energía _totalmente cruda_. Fluyó por su tenketsu, haciéndolo vibrar en resonancia. Atisbó la enorme cantidad de chakra que su compañera estaba movilizando.

Los dedos de su mano cosquillearon y los destellos emanaron de sus yemas. El _raiton_ se abrió paso por su muñeca, cubriendo sus nudillos cuando levantaba el brazo, su Sharingan brevemente activado.

Clavó las falanges en la pierna, la electricidad tensó sus músculos de manera involuntaria. Apretó los dientes, las múltiples descargas quemándolo por dentro.

Su fuerza pareció flaquear, los rayos aminorando con su trastabillo. Siseó, y sus ojos la enfocaron de nuevo. Notó el desmedido esfuerzo en su cara, una imagen que le hizo recordar cuando lo ayudó a regresar de la dimensión de Kaguya. Lo estaba dando _todo_ por él _._

' _Tengo que…ella…'_

Su cuerpo dolió como nunca, y en la desesperación de su agonía, miró por primera vez de frente el intenso amor que había desterrado, completamente desnudo de su indiferencia, de su apatía. El tipo de amor que sólo un Uchiha podía sentir.

' _Hazlo por ellos'_ la voz de su hermano le susurró.

' _Yo… ¡Sakura!'_

Apretó la mandíbula, las descargas centellearon más azules. Las particulares líneas se marcaron en su piel, reptando lentamente a medida que la corriente se abría paso por su tejido.

Gritó, un grito que le desgarró las cuerdas vocales.

Un atisbo de vivo esmeralda fue lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia.

* * *

Hubo un tirón, una sensación de estar en el aire, sintió contra la espalda un material suave. Lo despojaron de sus prendas.

Inmediatamente hubo un tenue balanceo, fue haciéndose ligeramente más brusco. Percibió contra la piel expuesta el aire alrededor; era frío.

¿Por qué se sentía entonces tan caliente?

Como si el sol ardiera directamente encima.

' _Probablemente estás muerto'_

No le pareció tan irracional.

Sabía que lo habían envenenado, recordaba con demasiada viveza la sensación de su carne rebanándose bajo el filo, la mordaz entrada del veneno a su torrente sanguíneo, escalando con agónica rapidez por su pierna.

Entonces vislumbró fugazmente el chakra verde, el cuero negro de los guantes, el atisbo de rojo en su vista periférica, y el intenso esmeralda de _sus ojos_.

Un cosquilleo le recorrió, como si su mente tratara de recrear el efecto de _su_ energía circulando por su cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba?

Juró abrir los ojos, pero la oscuridad fue igual, sin estar seguro si de verdad había podido mover los párpados.

Un temblor involuntario en su mano lo hizo darse cuenta que, inconscientemente, la estaba buscando.

Algo frío le rozó los labios, pequeñas gotas cayeron en su lengua.

Nunca el agua le pareció tan deliciosa.

Hubo un piquete en su pliegue del brazo, seguida de una fresca sensación que ascendía hasta el lindero del hombro.

Le dio la impresión de estar _menos_ muerto.

La absoluta negrura lo envolvió de nuevo.

* * *

¿Era posible sentirse tan cansada?

Si pudiera describir la sensación generalizada en su cuerpo, sería como si la hubiera golpeado Tsunade mientras un rayo impactaba al mismo tiempo, y encima de eso, Katsuyu le escupía ácido.

Quiso reír al pensar en el absurdo dolor que la rodeaba.

Su estado físico bloqueó a su cerebro _casi_ por completo; a fin de cuentas seguía respirando.

O eso le parecía.

Varias preguntas atravesaron su nublada mente.

¿A dónde los llevaban? ¿Quiénes los encontraron? ¿Sasuke había sobrevivido? ¿Habrían reconocido a Susumu como aliado?

Ni siquiera encontró la energía para recabar chakra, su organismo completamente al límite con la simple tarea de seguir funcionando.

Había terminado de agotarse con la invocación de Katsuyu, ignorando sus educadas advertencias acerca de vaciar por completo su energía, ignorando a su compañero de Taki. La verdad es que a ella pocas veces le importaba si de eso dependía la vida de otros.

Su Shishou probablemente le reventaría la cabeza de un manotazo por ignorar sus reglas. Y si se atrevía a sobrevivir a ello, no quería imaginarse el tamaño de su reprimenda.

Percibió con lejanía la textura lisa y fría del plástico que entró en su nariz, la cosquilleante sensación del ninjutsu médico en su esternón.

' _No son enemigos'_ alcanzó a pensar.

Si hubiera estado un poco más compuesta, habría atinado las deficiencias técnicas de la persona que trataba de mantenerla viva.

Comenzó a sumirse en la inconsciencia, parcialmente agradecida con poder descansar un momento cuando una voz llegó a sus oídos.

— ¿¡…les pasó!? … ¡Déjenme…! ¡Sakura-chan! — la voz de su amigo fue apremiante, su tono variando con la tensión en su garganta.

' _Naruto'_

El ojo izquierdo escoció cuando una lágrima resbaló por su canto externo, deslizándose hasta caer en el hueco de su oreja.

La calidez de su mano apretó la suya, como un recordatorio de su compañía, no sólo en esta ocasión, sino _siempre_ que lo necesitó.

El gesto le supo cómo el aire fresco, cómo el sol en un día frío.

Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, su lucidez perdiéndose con más tranquilidad.

* * *

 **Como aclaración: sí, recuerdo que en capítulos pasados mencioné que Sakura había fabricado dos fórmulas, pero dada la situación tan desesperante un antídoto no habría logrado gran cosa. No se preocupen, le daré seguimiento a ello (mucho más adelante).**

 **También quiero recalcar algo; a mi ver un veneno puede ser aún más letal que cualquier arma o técnica, porque te ataca desde adentro y si no se tiene un antígeno es (casi) imposible de detener, sin mencionar que esa toxina está fabricada explícitamente para provocar una muerte agonizante. Por si hay algunos que piensan que un personaje tan poderoso como Sasuke no caería con algo así, yo pienso que sería de las pocas cosas que lo lograrían dañar tanto sin que pudiera hacer gran cosa al respecto.**

 **Sus comentarios son lo que me motiva a seguir, tómense unos minutos para decirme qué piensan, me ayuda mucho a mejorar. O si notan errores también los invito a hacérmelos ver.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bienvenidos de vuelta, les dejo otro fragmento.**

 **Agradezco a todos los que me comentaron. Vielen dank.**

 **Por aquí contestaré a los que no pude hacerlo mediante PM por no ser usuarios registrados:**

 **Fgc: No me había detenido a pensar que la narración denotaba mis ideales, pero muchas gracias por decírmelo. Concuerdo contigo, los celos son algo bastante insano. Gracias por tu comentario, te invito a seguir haciéndolo.**

 **MLowri: Estoy muy de acuerdo, la caracterización de los personajes deja a veces mucho que desear, por eso trato de desarrollarlos lo mejor que puedo en este Fic (basándome en mi percepción personal de ellos). No sabes cuánto gusto me da que hayas notado esos detalles, a veces no sé si mis lectores los dejan pasar (no veo muchos comentarios que hablen de ello), pero los escribo precisamente con esa razón; hablan mucho más de su amor que el sexo (que traté también de hacer notorios todos esos íntimos gestos entre ellos cuando pasó). Me encantó tu review, te agradezco infinitamente. Y si no fuera demasiado pedir, me encantaría seguir leyendo tus opiniones en otros capítulos, este tipo de reviews son de los que más me ayudan y me indican que los mensajitos ocultos en la historia sí están llegando. Muchas gracias.**

 **Fer: Aunque me comentaste desde el capítulo 9, no te había contestado, perdón por eso. En definitiva, esa idea de que la castidad está ligada al amor... Ugh. Precisamente lo que pretendía agregando a Susumu era poder comparar que el sexo es sólo eso cuando no hay sentimientos, un intercambio físico. Es enorme la diferencia cuando los hay; la escena de la noche de Sasuke y Sakura fue muy, muy íntima, solo hace falta ver los detalles, los pensamientos que agregué, para notarlo. Gracias por tu review.**

 **Sin más, disfruten.**

* * *

El veterano ninja trató de concentrarse en el documento frente a él por octava vez, resultándole tan imposible como las anteriores.

El lápiz se quebró entre sus dedos y el sonido pareció traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

Shikamaru se mantuvo en silencio, prudente de no hacer ningún comentario. Había varias cosas que deseaba decir, pero reconocía cuándo debía reservarse las palabras.

El Rokudaime Hokage aparentaba calma, pero su consejero conocía perfectamente la quietud auténtica y la quietud _entrenada._ No era difícil determinar que el copy ninja estaba utilizando hasta el último gramo de su adiestramiento para mantenerse en su silla y no abandonar la aldea.

Él mismo estaba impaciente, su lúcida mente apuñalándolo con pensamientos de compañeros caídos, con la amenaza de dos nuevos funerales.

Con la imagen de dos _amigos_ muertos.

Porque a pesar de su usual frialdad, de su carácter analítico, no podía evitar seguir considerando al shinobi renegado como un cercano.

El joven Nara fue de los primeros en perdonarlo, cuestión que mantuvo en secreto, guardado incluso de sus dos mejores amigos. Era cierto que nunca le había agradado particularmente la actitud arrogante del Uchiha, encontrando su aparente indiferencia ante todo un tanto irritante. Le parecía muy molesto el hecho de que _mantuviera_ fuera a los miembros del equipo siete, a sus cercanos, durante tanto tiempo.

Pero esas mismas características resonaban con él, forzándolo a aceptarlo con reticente fastidio; veía muchos aspectos de él en sí mismo. La diferencia era que Shikamaru todavía tenía un hogar al cuál regresar, un clan al cuál pertenecer, una familia que lo recibiera todos los días. Ninguna venganza plagaba su corazón.

En ocasiones se encontraba ponderando que, de haber estado bajo las mismas condiciones que Sasuke, su mente habría tentado con gusto la idea de ajustar cuentas.

Soltó una exhalación larga, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Crees que ya esté con ellos? — los ojos color acero no lo miraron; estaba parcialmente volteado en su silla, perfilado a la ventana.

—Podría apostar a que sí — Shikamaru miró brevemente el pedazo de suelo de dónde el rubio Jinchūriki se había impulsado al salir, dejando una delgada grieta en la losa —. Rokudaime… Tsunade está atendiéndolos en persona — apretó los labios, esperando su respuesta.

Kakashi permaneció en su misma postura, los hombros rígidos. Después de unos segundos soltó un largo suspiro. Recargó el codo en el descansabrazos para sostener su rostro con los dedos, su índice contrario golpeando rítmicamente contra la silla.

—Lo sé — se limitó a contestar.

Ignoró cualquier excusa para pararse de su silla, sabía que de hacerlo, saldría corriendo de ahí.

Mantuvieron el silencio largos minutos, el Nara estaba a punto de encaminarse a la puerta del despacho cuando el Hokage volvió a hablar.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarán en traerlos? — giró sobre su silla para volver a quedar de frente a la puerta, lo miró con su falsa calma.

El consejero entrecerró los ojos, evaluando la pregunta. Estaba seguro que el copy ninja podía estimar eso por sí mismo. Ponderó que, quizás, la respuesta era más para pacificarse que para resolver una incógnita. Expulsó el aire por la nariz.

—Considerando la urgencia, es probable que lleguen en dos días — utilizó la estimación máxima que hizo para tener un margen más amplio de error.

De todas las opciones, escoger a Sai para la tarea de transporte le pareció lo más sensato, deduciendo que el pálido joven sería de los pocos capaces de mantenerse frío al ver a su compañera y al Uchiha, sin mencionar la utilidad de su Chōjū Giga.

— ¿Vas a decirle al resto? — Kakashi colocó los codos sobre la mesa y cruzó los dedos, recargando la barbilla en sus falanges.

Se le atoró la saliva en la garganta, pensando en la molestia que sería informarle a sus compañeros acerca de las graves noticias. Un nudo se formó en su estómago al idear cómo aproximarse a Ino.

Por primera vez después de recibir al ave mensajera, Kakashi suavizó su gesto con su característica "sonrisa" de ojos.

—No te mortifiques, eso es algo que debo hacer yo. Aunque estoy seguro que sospechan algo. Después de todo, Naruto se fue hecho una tormenta de aquí — relajó un poco los hombros.

Su expresión fue resignada, pero el consejero supo que no evadiría la tarea. Se rascó la nuca brevemente, decidiendo sus siguientes palabras.

—Me quedaré con usted, es lo menos que puedo hacer — ' _Tch, que fastidio_ ' pensó.

—No rechazaré la ayuda — la voz del veterano fue menos tensa —. Convócalos cuando falten doce horas para su llegada, si les decimos ahora, no podremos detenerlos. Ya es bastante difícil cubrir a Naruto con los consejeros — se puso de pie, llevándose las manos a la espalda al caminar a la ventana.

—No sé a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaron. Aún me parece increíble que los hayan encontrado en esas condiciones — frunció el ceño, un gesto al que no se acostumbraba a pesar del tiempo; la tensa coleta jalaba la piel de su frente

—A veces subestimamos las cosas más sencillas, Shikamaru. Un veneno puede ser **_mucho_ _peor_** que el jutsu más poderoso — su voz adoptó el aire de maestro dando una lección —. Tendremos que preguntar a Shizune acerca de la naturaleza de la toxina que utilizaron.

— ¿Planea uti…?

—Para borrarla de la faz de la Tierra — lo volteó a ver, durante tres largos segundos el acero refulgió con la intensidad de su ira, una que el Nara consideraba inexistente en el amable hombre. Inmediatamente suavizó su expresión cerrando los ojos, pareciéndose más a su imagen usual —. No queremos otro incidente de estos.

—Por supuesto — contestó, relajando la abrupta tensión en su cuello.

—Con respecto al enemigo… Confiemos en que en unos días puedas preguntarles tú mismo — le sonrió con ojos cerrados, su tono despreocupado de siempre.

El consejero sonrió parcialmente y bajó el rostro, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo derecho cuando caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Rokudaime, si recibe otro mensaje, por favor avíseme — miró a los ojos al Hokage.

Kakashi recibió el escrutinio, notando la determinación (incertidumbre) en el color café. Asintió con una expresión un poco más seria, respondiendo a su petición real; informarle si alguno moría en el traslado.

El Sexto pensó que no se trataba de morbo ni curiosidad, sino de la exigencia de información que la analítica personalidad de su consejero necesitaba para prepararse.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo con sus cavilaciones.

Le pareció un insulto a sus alumnos sacar su desgastado libro de Icha Icha para distraerse.

* * *

El pequeño cúmulo de jóvenes se completó cuando Ino y Chōji aterrizaron con un sordo sonido.

A pesar de la reunión, ninguno se encontraba en calma, distraídos con el nerviosismo de sus dudas.

— ¿Pudieron averiguar algo? — Shino habló primero, dirigiéndose a los recién llegados.

—No, no soltó nada. Cuando se decide es como hablar con una piedra, o peor — Ino se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada.

Chōji negó con la cabeza, su expresión decepcionada.

—Tch, quizás tengamos que forzarlo a decirnos qué está pasando — Kiba arrugó la nariz, estaba acuclillado sobre un tocón de madera —. ¿No pudiste meterte un poco en su cabeza? Ya sabes, aflojarle unas tuercas — hizo un ademán con la mano, girando el dedo sobre su sien derecha.

—Créeme que estuve a punto de hacerlo — exhaló con resignación —. Hinata, ¿Naruto no te dijo nada? — la rubia volteó a ver a la Hyūga.

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, sus manos descansando (sosteniéndose) en sus codos. Los ojos lavanda pálido mostraban su tristeza.

—Sai tampoco está — Rock Lee comenzó a mostrar los tics que aparecían cuando estaba nervioso; movía el cuello y las piernas constantemente a pesar de su esfuerzo por quedarse quieto —. Recorrí la ciudad cuando entrenaba, no lo vi en ningún lado.

La mención del extraño joven provocó que Ino frunciera el ceño.

—Él tampoco habló conmigo — todos percibieron el tinte de aflicción en su voz.

—Todo esto me suena muy mal, si Naruto se fue así es porque debe haberles pasado algo — Tenten metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar moverlas con su inquietud.

Ninguno tenía ganas de mencionar los nombres de sus compañeros; sería como una verbal admisión a que estaban gravemente heridos… o peor.

— ¿Creen que Kakashi-sensei nos diría si le preguntáramos? — Hinata apretó un poco más las manos.

—Lo dudo, ¿por qué? Porque si Shikamaru no nos está diciendo nada, es porque el Sexto no quiere que lo sepamos — Shino se mantuvo inmutable.

—Oigan, quizás nos estamos adelantando mucho, tal vez Kakashi-sensei sólo está esperando a corroborar la información para comentarnos algo — Chōji no pudo refrenarse; sacó todos los chocolates de su bolsillo, echándoselos a la boca uno a uno.

—No… No hay nada que corroborar, si Sai se fue y Naruto salió poco después, significa que los informaron desde un principio — Ino, sin descruzar los brazos, se rascó una ceja con el pulgar izquierdo.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo — la voz de Hinata fue casi un susurro.

Rock Lee asintió. Incapaz de permanecer quieto más tiempo, comenzó a hacer lagartijas, ganándose un breve vistazo del resto del grupo. La situación había dejado de extrañarlos desde hace mucho.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en eso, el problema es, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos salir de la aldea así como así, el único que parece tener ese privilegio es Naruto — Kiba apretó los dientes, molesto. Akamaru soltó un pequeño chillido.

Hinata y Shino conocían demasiado bien a su compañero para saber que su hostilidad era reflejo de su preocupación.

Todos evadieron por un momento la frontal pregunta, pregunta que les reafirmaba su impotencia ante la situación, la limitación que su deber imponía sobre su libre albedrío.

—Tal vez… tal vez estamos siendo muy pesimistas, todos sabemos que Sakura-chan no caería tan fácil, y Sasuke-kun tampoco — Hinata trató de proyectar confianza en su voz.

Los ninjas miraron a la Uzumaki durante varios segundos, los ojos más severos eran los de Shikamaru e Ino, probablemente Shino también (era imposible saberlo), el resto encontró más consuelo que ellos en sus palabras.

—Así es — Rock Lee se incorporó, sintiéndose más tranquilo con el ejercicio —. Hinata-san tiene razón, debemos confiar en ellos — sus ojos brillaron con optimismo.

—Estamos hablando de dos integrantes del equipo siete, después de todo — Shino, que hasta ahora había permanecido recargado en un árbol, se adelantó un paso.

Tenten asintió, dejó de mover las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Sólo nos queda esperar, Kakashi-sensei no sería capaz de tenernos a oscuras si no fuera necesario — la joven Hyūga soltó sus brazos, visiblemente más tranquila.

—Tch, detesto quedarme sin hacer nada — Kiba se incorporó para bajar del tocón con un breve salto, Akamaru pareció hacer énfasis con su ladrido —. Si alguien se entera de algo, será mejor que nos digan. Ya le espera una paliza a Naruto por dejarnos así — se perfiló para emprender su camino.

Shino y Hinata se acercaron a él para irse, el aire cada vez era más frío.

—Quizás nosotros nos enteremos de algo con Gai-sensei — Lee y Tenten comenzaron a alejarse —. Nos pondremos en contacto — desaparecieron entre los árboles.

Los dos integrantes del equipo diez permanecieron ahí dos minutos.

— ¿Por qué no les dijiste? — Chōji miró a su compañera.

—No lo sé… — Ino sonrió con lamento —. Tal vez convivir tanto tiempo con Shikamaru me ha cambiado un poco.

El joven Akimichi sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando notó la brillante lágrima que resbaló por la mejilla de su amiga. Le colocó una manaza en el hombro.

—Sólo espero que Tsunade-sama… — la líder de Análisis apretó los puños, tratando de retener su preocupación —. Sólo espero que la frentona esté…

Chōji advirtió que su labio inferior temblaba, su empatía lo hizo sentir casi igual que su compañera. La abrazó, sin saber muy bien qué más hacer.

La Yamanaka había visto a la Godaime entrar hecha una furia al hospital, extrañada por su presencia (se encontraba en retiro), reuniendo un equipo reducido de médicos. Shizune habló brevemente con su maestra, pero Ino no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar su intercambio.

Cuando se acercó a preguntarle a la castaña mujer, le pareció que estaba a punto de decirle la verdad, pero en el último momento contestó con un casto "no estoy segura" y se retiró en cuanto pudo, esmerándose en evitarla el resto de sus rondas.

Tuvo un terrible presentimiento (que terminó por convertirse en un vacío constante en su esternón) cuando se enteró que Naruto y Sai habían salido de la aldea. La idea de que la Sannin fuera personalmente la aterrorizó en vez de inspirarle confianza.

Naturalmente, la jefa del Equipo de Análisis en Interrogación y Tortura sólo tuvo que indagar un poco para tener toda la información que poseía el Rokudaime. De haber estado utilizando la bata negra en vez de la blanca, era probable que se enterara incluso antes que la Godaime.

Ino Yamanaka nunca había estado tan disgustada por conseguir la información que buscaba, aún con toda su mórbida curiosidad.

Habló con su mejor amigo sobre lo del hospital (omitiendo sus hallazgos), acordando con él para preguntarle al joven Nara. Esto con tal de no hacerlo dudar de ella.

La voz corrió rápido entre sus compañeros; todos sospechaban algo en mayor o menor medida, sólo buscaban reafirmar y cruzar información con el resto.

Pero la rubia no esperaba la tajante negativa de su analítico compañero, manteniéndose firme a pesar de notar que _él sabía_ que _ella sabía_. No pudo convencerlo de compartir la información con Chōji.

Porque si ella se lo dijera, vería comprometida su veracidad en su departamento. En ese aspecto, Shikamaru poseía un tanto más de libertad que ella. Sin embargo, las órdenes del Hokage (por muy afable que fuera Kakashi) seguían siendo órdenes, y ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente estúpido para arriesgar su puesto por algo así, por muy importante que lo consideraran.

—Tranquila, sólo tenemos que esperar a que regresen — el Akimichi le frotó la espalda, tratando de apaciguarla.

A Ino le supo _ácido_ que su amigo tratara de consolarla cuando ella misma estaba perfectamente enterada de todo.

* * *

El hospital iluminaba la oscura calle con luz de un blanco estéril. La aldea completamente silenciosa a esa hora de la noche.

Shikamaru no supo en qué momento se había dirigido hacia ese lugar.

El clima era frío, se frotó los brazos tratando de recuperar un poco de calor. Le dio una calada a su cigarrillo, inspirando para que el humo llegara hasta los pulmones.

Prosiguió con su caminata mientras exhalaba por la nariz, las blancas nubes escaparon por sus fosas como etéreos hilos.

Miró a su derecha; el edificio del ala psiquiátrica contrastaba contra el antiguo hospital principal. Respiró profundo, volviendo a fijar los ojos en el camino. Tragó saliva; le costó más trabajo de lo normal.

Se encontró deseando que Temari estuviera ahí. Sabía que, aunque no le dijera nada, lo entendería y simplemente lo acompañaría. La mujer de Suna probablemente hablaría más de lo normal para evitar que su novio se concentrara demasiado en sus pensamientos. Bajo otras circunstancias, Shikamaru lo habría encontrado bastante molesto, pero en esos momentos _ansiaba_ la distracción.

Un atisbo de culpabilidad lo golpeó al pensar en su compañero del equipo diez. Detestaba retener información, sobre todo cuando dicha información era de tanta importancia y le incumbía; no sólo a él, sino al resto de los Konoha 9. Ser consejero a veces era todo un martirio para el joven Nara, podía apostar a que su compañera se sentía igual que él.

Shikamaru sólo tuvo que mirar los azules ojos de su amiga para confirmar sus sospechas, no le extrañó. El haber tomado el lugar de Inoichi poco tenía que ver con ser su hija. La Yamanaka podía ser la divertida joven que todos conocían, pero casi ninguno había tratado con ella cuando utilizaba la negra gabardina de cuero.

Después de su primera reunión cuando tomó posesión del Departamento de Análisis, Shikamaru pudo ver de primera mano la seriedad y (despiadada) eficacia de su trabajo. Le pareció que no podrían haber elegido a nadie mejor que Ino Yamanaka. La mujer tenía el instinto, la frialdad, la _fortaleza_ para liderar a su equipo de I&T de esa manera. El Nara solo debía leer los reportes para saber que, de haber estado en periodos de guerra, su departamento les habría entregado información incluso más detallada que la de Inoichi.

Dio la última calada a su cigarro, consumiéndolo hasta que el calor fue insportable en sus labios. Lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó, reanudando su deambulo.

Apretó los dientes, el nudo en su estómago dio un tirón; un ANBU apareció en una voluta de humo frente a él.

—El Hokage-sama lo requiere en la Torre — la máscara de pájaro se esfumó igual que como llegó.

' _Mendokusai'_

Apretó el paso, su mente comenzó a prever todas las posibilidades; era una reacción inevitable. Sin darse cuenta se encontró corriendo a la Torre del Hokage, el aliento se precipitó fuera de su boca, convirtiéndose en vaho.

Llegó antes que todos por unos minutos.

Entró al despacho sin molestarse en tocar. El Rokudaime se encontraba parado frente a su silla, encorvado, recargaba su peso en las dos manos sobre el escritorio. Levantó la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Acaba de entrar un mensaje, llegarán pronto.

Shikamaru no tuvo oportunidad de regocijarse por haber atinado el tiempo que tardarían, la fecha que había dicho al copy ninja era lo máximo que demorarían bajo las peores condiciones.

— ¿Ya los convocó? — se acercó al escritorio.

—Los ANBU deben estar terminando de notificar — Kakashi lo siguió con la mirada.

Se enderezó después de unos instantes, su olfato ultra sensible detectó primero el femenino aroma de Ino y el fuerte olor de Chōji. Casi de inmediato percibió a Kiba y a Akamaru. Para cuando advirtió la esencia de Hinata, su consejero ya estaba visiblemente tenso.

Los jóvenes tocaron, no esperaron la invitación del Hokage para entrar.

La mirada color acero viajó a cada uno de los presentes, todos tan diferentes, y al mismo tiempo compartían la misma expresión de preocupación.

Exhaló, cansado del constante estrés.

—Disculpen la reunión tan tardía. Hay un asunto importante del que quiero hablarles — hizo una pausa, evaluando las reacciones —. Creo que todos tienen una idea de lo que está sucediendo. Procuraré ser breve.

Algunos se movieron inquietos, la mayoría mantenía la boca en una tensa línea. El veterano ninja notó el enrojecimiento en los párpados de Ino y Chōji. También pudo oler la sangre que había brotado de un pellejo arrancado con los dientes en el meñique de Tenten. Las ojeras en los ojos de Hinata tampoco le pasaron desapercibidas.

—Sasuke y Sakura-chan fueron gravemente heridos durante una misión cooperativa con Takigakure. Desconozco el alcance de sus lesiones, Tsunade-sama está supervisando personalmente su traslado — sus nudillos se tensaron, pero no cerró los puños.

Percibió la inquietud de todos, sin embargo mantuvieron la compostura. Prosiguió.

—Llegarán aquí en unas horas. Naruto está con ellos, escoltándolos de regreso — como su antiguo sensei, era mejor decir eso que admitir su incapacidad de detenerlo —. Debo pedirles que, por prudencia, no vayan al hospital inmediatamente después de su llegada. Interrumpir a la Godaime puede ser… contraproducente.

Miró con atención a la Yamanaka, su ceño estaba marcado profundamente en su piel, desviaba la mirada a su compañero, notoriamente furiosa. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a su consejero; su expresión era resignada, consciente del escarmiento que recibiría. El Rokudaime estaba (casi) seguro que la joven no era ignorante de la situación, se imaginó que el enojo más tenía que ver con que Shikamaru no le dijera nada a ninguno de los muchachos.

Exhaló por la boca al cerrar los ojos, pensando en lo difícil que era encontrar el balance entre la amistad y las responsabilidades shinobi.

—Seré honesto con ustedes, hay una alta probabilidad de que alguno de los dos, o ambos, no sobrevivan — su propia garganta se apretó con sus palabras, pero su deber como líder no era maquillar las cosas —. Dicho esto, se agotarán todos los recursos y métodos para evitarlo.

—Imposible… — Rock Lee se llevó una mano a la frente, estaba atónito.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Kakashi-sensei? — la voz de Hinata sonó quebrada.

El copy ninja sabía que la joven Hyūga no sólo estaba preocupada por Sakura y Sasuke, sino por su esposo, por lo que podría pasar de perder a alguno. La comprendió mucho mejor que cualquiera en esa habitación.

—Los envenenaron.

Su sensible olfato detectó el penetrante olor de la adrenalina en los shinobis. La mención de la muerte siempre provocaba la misma reacción, no importaba la experiencia del que lo escuchara.

— Hokage-sama, ¿qué clase de veneno…? — Shino parecía incapaz de completar su frase.

El Hatake volvió a recargar las manos en el escritorio, exhausto de todo. Para su sorpresa, Shikamaru contestó por él. Le agradeció mentalmente.

—No sabemos exactamente qué tipo de toxina es. Hace varios días, Sasuke reportó una situación en el País del Rayo; hubo un grupo de civiles envenenados en una aldea cerca de las montañas. Poco después de eso, Sakura informó a Shizune acerca de una planta extraña que segregaba una potente sustancia tóxica — cruzó los brazos —. Su investigación los llevó a una banda de criminales; planeaban una serie de asesinatos estratégicos para provocar una guerra política. Honestamente, no sé qué consecuencias habrían tenido de no ser por su intervención.

Los jóvenes cruzaron miradas, atentos al relato.

—Tampoco era la primera vez que nos llegaron reportes de ese veneno, no teníamos suficientes datos para saber si se trataba de una sola persona o varias, ni cuál era el objetivo. Por más que tratamos de conseguir información, nunca pudimos determinar nada — el consejero estiró el cuello hacia arriba para aflojar los músculos —. Casi dos semanas después de ese incidente, Sasuke y Sakura se movilizaron hasta Takigakure. Aceptaron una misión especial que Shibuki les propuso; dos patrullas de la Cascada habían sido asesinadas con el mismo veneno. Aceptaron para dar seguimiento, también se les asignó un compañero provisional durante la búsqueda.

Kakashi volvió a enderezarse, su columna tronó una vez al hacerlo. Miró al joven Nara, indicándole que prosiguiera. Cerró los ojos antes de seguir hablando.

—Mientras seguían una pista en el territorio de Kusagakure, Sasuke se separó del equipo para buscar información — consideró innecesario informarles de Orochimaru —. En ese periodo, un grupo de mercenarios mató a los shinobis de la Hierba que escoltaban a Sakura y a su compañero en su desplazamiento por su territorio, fueron cuidadosos de esconder su chakra para que no notaran el cambio. Los emboscaron poco después.

Se movieron inquietos en sus lugares, nerviosos por la narración del conflicto, sus mentes adelantándose a los hechos.

El joven Nara ansiaba encender un cigarrillo.

—Incapacitaron a los atacantes, uno escapó. Nos informaron entonces de una recompensa dirigida contra Sasuke, ese sería el segundo intento…

— ¿Una recompensa? — Kiba interrumpió, tenía los puños apretados a los costados —. ¿Quién la puso?

—Ya llegaremos a eso — Kakashi habló con calma.

Retomó él mismo el relato.

—Sakura-chan y su compañero encontraron a Sasuke en territorio de la Lluvia. No conocemos bien los detalles, pero sabemos que el shinobi de Takigakure se separó de ellos para seguir una pista. Creemos que en menos de veinticuatro horas los convocó en el País de la Roca — hizo una pausa, su ceño fruncido ligeramente.

Sus ojos color acero sondearon a los ninjas, que cada vez parecían más inquietos. El tinte de preocupación en sus rostros un poco más agravado.

— Sólo sabemos que ahí se llevó a cabo el enfrentamiento, el servicio forense reportó nueve cadáveres, pero sólo uno llevaba encima el veneno del que hablamos. De no ser por el mensaje del shinobi de la Cascada y la advertencia de Katsuyu, no habríamos llegado a tiempo — el Rokudaime se tocó con aire ausente la cicatriz en su rostro —. Enviamos a Sai junto a Tsunade-sama y su equipo para agilizar el desplazamiento.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo se enteró Naruto-kun? — Hinata desvió la mirada después de su pregunta.

—Lo escuchó por accidente cuando hablé con la Godaime — se rascó la nuca con un aire de culpabilidad. Para cuando detectó su presencia, su ex alumno ya estaba enterado todo.

Observó con atención a la joven Hyūga, sólo por su expresión supo que Naruto ni siquiera había regresado a su hogar para preparar nada, ni siquiera una nota para dejarle. No lo culpó.

—Pero, ¿el asesino del veneno es el que ofreció la recompensa? — Chōji apretó las manos a su espalda.

—No, tenemos la hipótesis de que no — el consejero se rascó la nuca —. Al parecer las dos situaciones se desarrollaron al mismo tiempo. La verdad es que se enteraron del veneno por mera casualidad, de no haber cruzado por aquella aldea no poseeríamos esta información — _'Y ellos no estarían casi muertos, pero tendríamos otra guerra con la que lidiar'_ pensó, reprimió el suspiro que amenazó con subir por su garganta —. El primer ataque dirigido a Sasuke sucedió antes de su descubrimiento.

— ¿Tienen ya alguna pista? — Shino se mantuvo serio.

El veterano y el joven Nara cruzaron una mirada.

—Estamos investigando una, pero todavía no es suficiente para enviar a un equipo.

— ¿Bromea, cierto? — Kiba olvidó por completo la cortesía —. ¿De verdad nos va a dejar aquí sentados mientras ellos dos casi mueren en su misión? — apretó los dientes, sus fosas nasales dilatadas.

El Rokudaime entrecerró los ojos, decidió ignorar la falta de respeto considerando la situación.

—Entiendo su sentir, créanme que sí. No olviden que son _mis_ _alumnos_ — su voz fue más severa, imprimiendo por un momento la autoridad de su puesto.

Hinata le dedicó una preocupada mirada a su perruno compañero, negándole suavemente con la cabeza; el Inuzuka pareció apaciguarse un poco.

—Rokudaime-sama, puedo entender que los dejaran fuera de combate, pero, ¿Qué no Sakura posee el mismo contrato de invocación que la Godaime? Me cuesta trabajo pensar que estén en riesgo de… — Tenten apretó los labios.

El Hatake estaba lo suficientemente cansado para no reclamar el honorífico después de su título. Volteó hacia su consejero para indicarle que les informara.

—Sakura ya había sido expuesta a este veneno… casi le cuesta la vida. El primer contacto que tuvieron con la banda de asesinos fue un enfrentamiento individual después del hallazgo de la planta — se frotó el mentón, su barba raspando contra la piel —. Por eso envió la petición a Shizune, consideró que era una amenaza demasiado grave, ésto aun cuando no estaban enterados de los planes políticos. Sabemos que utilizó su técnica de regeneración para contrarrestar la toxina, pero no mencionó a Katsuyu.

Ino cambió el peso de un lado a otro, su inquietud ahondando el agujero en su estómago. En cuanto se enteró del veneno inmediatamente movilizó a su departamento (incluso antes de recibir la petición del Consejo), pero el ser recordada que su amiga se había visto forzada a utilizar el Sōzō Saisei para salvarse volvió a retorcerle las vísceras.

—Todos los detalles que hay de este último enfrentamiento nos los hicieron llegar mediante comunicación urgente, por eso no conocemos demasiado. Solo tenemos un muy breve resumen de lo que el equipo medico reportó — el veterano se apretó las sienes con el índice y el pulgar —. Puedo decirles que, cuando los encontraron, tanto Sasuke como el otro hombre tenían rastros de la baba de Katsuyu en sus prendas… Sakura-chan no. Lo más probable es que haya utilizado todo su chakra para mantenerlos con vida.

Hubo un breve silencio, Shikamaru pudo apreciar el atisbo de tristeza que asomó en varios de sus compañeros. La mirada de Hinata se vio cristalina por un momento, el joven se dio cuenta que estaba reprimiendo las lágrimas. Dedujo que su preocupación pesaba el doble por Naruto. Sus ojos viajaron entonces a su amiga, su personalidad era más aguerrida, pero no parecía más compuesta que el resto. Notó que su mejor amigo tragaba repetidamente con sus nervios.

— ¿Y la frentona no fabricó un antídoto? ¿Qué hay de Takigakure? ¿O Amegakure? ¿No tiene nadie un equipo especializado de investigadores? — la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta al mencionar el apodo, su voz quebrada por la tensión —. ¿No ha hablado con el Kazekage para que envíen a alguien a analizar el veneno?

Chōji la vio de reojo con tristeza.

—No hay ningún antídoto. Ni siquiera en los pergaminos que se decodificaron se encontró una fórmula. Estoy seguro que los asesinos memorizaban el compuesto para prevenir que alguien lo hiciera — el hombre de cabello plateado desvió los ojos hacia la ventana —. Además, el veneno está diseñado para resultar imposible de analizar pasado un tiempo, por eso ninguna aldea pudo cruzar más información que la de los asesinatos. Y no, no hemos solicitado ayuda a Sunagakure porque no tenemos ninguna muestra que analizar.

La líder de Análisis frunció el ceño, frotándose los cerrados ojos con los dedos en un gesto frustrado. Todos los shinobis parecieron intercambiar miradas unos segundos.

— ¿Qué hace el veneno? — Tenten preguntó.

El Rokudaime sondeó a Ino y a Shikamaru con la sutileza que sólo un Jōnin de su calibre poseía. Los ojos de los tres (incluyéndose a él) habían centelleado con la respuesta en cuanto escucharon la interrogante. Apretó la mandíbula.

— ¿De verdad es necesario que te diga? — sus orbes acero la fijaron, sus ojeras intensificando el peso de su escrutinio.

No necesitó una respuesta verbal, los vivaces ojos cafés lo taladraron con la firmeza de la decisión, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

Se debatió un momento, indeciso en comentarlo a todos. Se dio cuenta que lo que lo frenaba era que, a sus ojos, los shinobis seguían siendo unos muchachos. Volvió a recargarse en la pesada mesa.

—Se come el interior de una persona, parecido a lo que hace el veneno de araña. Si el contacto es directo al torrente sanguíneo, se desencadena un proceso de descomposición en el tejido de la herida, en los órganos y las mucosas. Carcome todas las células con las que entra en contacto.

Kakashi pudo apreciar el color escapar de las mejillas de Rock-Lee y de Chōji. El punzante olor del miedo inundaba la habitación. Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca por la impresión, el rechinar de dientes de Kiba resultaba audible. Ino pareció inmutable ante la descripción. Tenten y Shino escondieron bien su reacción. El olor de la sal le advirtió antes de verlas; la Hyūga estaba llorando en silencio.

Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse por decirles, pero decidió que sería mejor informarlos que tenerlos a oscuras. Era lo menos que podía hacer como su líder.

Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos, tratando de asimilar toda la información con los estómagos apretados, con la adrenalina contenida por no poder moverse de ahí, forzados a esperar.

Rock Lee encorvó la postura, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, un pequeño sorbido confirmó su llanto. Kiba soltó un improperio entre dientes. Tenten se llevó un meñique a la boca, se dio cuenta y lo bajó de nuevo tratando de no morderse la uña. Shino bajó la cabeza, frotándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas, el gesto invisible por la capucha.

— ¿Tienen alguna otra pregunta? — el Hokage sonó _muy_ cansado, tragó saliva para aminorar la tirantez en su garganta.

— ¿Y el que los ayudó? — la voz del Aburame ya no parecía tan controlada.

—Fue trasladado a Takigakure. Ofrecimos traerlo para que Tsunade-sama lo tratara, pero un equipo de Jōnins se lo llevó — el copy ninja se enderezó.

Se pasó los dedos por el plateado cabello, cerrando los ojos un momento. Su olfato estaba saturado con tanta información sensorial. Bajó la mano y se frotó la nariz con gesto ausente.

— ¿Entonces su estado…? — Hinata tragó saliva, se limpió la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

—Es crítico — Shikamaru suavizó su mirada para tratar de inspirar un poco de calma a la Hyūga.

Los ojos lavanda desaparecieron tras párpados apretados, levantó el rostro al techo e inspiró profundo. Pareció sólo un poco más compuesta después de eso. Kiba la miró con momentánea preocupación, volviendo a hundir el entrecejo después de dos segundos.

—Sé que no va a servir de mucho, pero se los diré de todos modos; vayan a sus casas, descansen. Por lo pronto sólo podemos esperar… Y si les es imposible, vayan a hacer un sparring, o alguna otra actividad. Esperar en el hospital va a ser más agobiante, se los digo por experiencia — el Rokudaime sosegó su expresión, su compasión por los jóvenes impresa en la voz.

—Kakashi-sensei, ¿Y…? ¿Y si su juventud se…? — Rock Lee se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo.

Tenten estaba a su lado, frunció el ceño hacia arriba con preocupación. Le colocó una mano en el hombro al encorvado shinobi. Lo recibió en brazos cuando él no pudo contenerse más; lloró con fuerza contra el hombro de su compañera.

El resto se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, tratando de tragarse el llanto o la bola de nervios en sus gargantas. Tratando de _mantener_ la compostura.

—Aquellos que tengan actividades menores asignadas dentro de la aldea… No habrá repercusiones si decidieran no hacerlas mañana. Sé que ninguno está en espera de misiones, trataremos de desviar las que lleguen a otros agentes activos, pero si se considera necesaria su participación, tendrán que acudir — el copy ninja habló con seriedad.

—Hai — contestaron algunos. Otros se limitaron a asentir.

—Recuerden que somos shinobis, y por mucho que nos pese en este momento, tenemos responsabilidades con Konoha y con su gente. Es nuestro deber.

Shikamaru miró de reojo al Hokage, cualquier duda que hubiera llegado a albergar acerca de su posición como líder habría sido disuelta en ese momento.

—Y, por favor, si están enojados con alguien, que sea conmigo. Shikamaru no hizo más que seguir mis órdenes — su tono fingió la despreocupación de siempre, ofreciéndoles su sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

Pareció disminuir apenas una fracción la tensión en todos.

—Eso es todo. Pueden retirarse — se limitó a decir.

Por un momento que les supo eterno, ninguno encontró la voluntad de moverse de su lugar. Shino pareció recuperar su habitual frialdad primero; colocó una mano en el hombro de Kiba, asintiéndole. El animalesco hombre rodeó con un brazo a Hinata, quien avanzó con la mirada ausente mientras los tres se dirigían a la puerta. Tenten y Rock Lee siguieron poco después, el joven estaba un solo un poco más compuesto.

Ino y Chōji permanecieron en su lugar. Los demás demasiado perdidos en sus pensamientos para notarlo.

El Rokudaime esperó pacientemente en su lugar con los ojos fijos en Ino, pero pudo percibir con el olfato que Shikamaru estaba transpirando más.

La kunoichi se acercó con grandes pasos, el joven Nara advirtió con alarma que sus ojos tenían la fiereza previa a un combate. Notó por el rabillo del ojo, invisible para los dos shinobis al frente, que el copy ninja le hacía un ademán para que no interviniera.

La joven se recargó en el escritorio y se inclinó, tratando de acercarse lo más posible al rostro del líder.

—Necesito que me diga la verdad. ¿Van a…? ¿Van a lograrlo? — su mirada era brillante pero su expresión denotaba su angustia.

Percibió en el color acero un asomo de tristeza, sólo un instante antes de ocultarlo. El veterano colocó una mano en su hombro, fue un gesto pesado, como si quisiera comunicarle más con eso que con las palabras.

—Estamos hablando de Sakura-chan y de Sasuke, Ino. No van a rendirse fácilmente, y los acompaña Naruto y Tsunade-sama. No podrían estar en mejores manos — forzó su voz a sonar afable, intento inútil contra la casi directora de Interrogación y Tortura. Abandonó su agarre en el hombro.

Bajó los azules ojos, su rostro medianamente oculto bajo el fleco. Una cristalina gota cayó sobre el escritorio.

—Sí, sí podrían — una temblor quebró su voz. Apretó las manos recargadas en puños.

Los tres hombres la observaron unos momentos, Shikamaru fue el primero en entender sus palabras. Chōji se acercó levantando un brazo, indeciso por un momento. Para su sorpresa, el Nara rodeó el escritorio, con la mano izquierda le empujó el hombro derecho a su compañera, forzándola a perfilarse hacia él. La miró dos, tres segundos y la ninja no pudo contenerse más, sollozó contra el chaleco cuando el consejero la apretó en un abrazo.

—Sus… — tragó saliva, su respiración errática bajo los brazos del estratega —. _Sus manos_ podrían.

Kakashi notó con toda claridad cómo las piernas se le entumecían, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para no desplomarse en la silla. Se limitó a ver cuando el regordete hombre se acercó para abrazar parcialmente a su amiga.

Cruzó una fugaz mirada con los ojos cafés de su subordinado y le asintió. El equipo 10 abandonó la habitación.

Se inclinó muy despacio sobre la silla, dejándose caer en los últimos centímetros. Recargó los codos en las rodillas y enterró el rostro en las manos.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo miró el suelo cuando hubo un toque en la puerta.

El sutil cambio en el aire le indicó que la persona había entrado a la oficina.

—Rokudaime-sama — la voz de Shizune lo hizo levantar el rostro.

La médica casi escuchó el _grito_ interno que expresaban sus ojos. Una punzada se clavó en su garganta, ahogando las palabras que ya ni siquiera recordaba que iba a pronunciar.

El líder pareció darse cuenta de su aspecto cuando la expresión de la mujer cambió a aquella que no podía evitar al mirar a un niño herido, a un paciente demasiado enfermo.

Poco a poco recolectó su entrenamiento, modificando su rostro a la calma. Se enderezó en su asiento.

—No es necesario que agregues el _-sama_. ¿Qué sucede?

—Ya está todo preparado para cuando lleguen — la mujer desvió la vista hacia la ventana.

El Hatake evaluó el comentario, supuso que la encargada del hospital no soportaba estar esperando en el estéril lugar. Pensó que él habría buscado cualquier excusa también para salir de ahí.

—Gracias por informarme, Shizune — mantuvo las manos sobre sus muslos por reflejo de autocontrol.

— ¿No necesita algo, un té, café, agua? — se acercó dos pasos más —. ¿Dónde está Shikamaru?

Notó el tinte de exasperación en su voz, pero fingió no darse cuenta.

—Lo despaché, justo ahora necesitan estar juntos — habló por todos los jóvenes, su voz comprensiva —. Un café estaría bien, gracias — aceptó más para que la médica se distrajera en una tarea mecánica.

No estaba seguro de poder retener nada en el estómago en ese momento.

—Fue considerado de su parte. En seguida se lo traigo — hizo una breve inclinación, salió de la habitación después.

Ahí, estando sólo en su oficina, se permitió una serie de jadeos que, por un instante, amenazaron con convertirse en gritos.

* * *

Sin saber por qué, sin haberse dicho nada, todos los jóvenes se reunieron en el solitario parque.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los miembros del equipo nueve, la especialista en fūinjutsu estaba sentada en la banca circular, las manos enterradas entre los muslos para evitar su mal hábito. Rock Lee parecía no ser consciente del ritmo frenético de sus repeticiones, alzándose una y otra vez sobre la barra de los columpios, su cuerpo emanando un denso vapor contra el frío del ambiente.

Poco después llegaron Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji, caminaron pesadamente hasta la kunoichi castaña, miraron brevemente al joven que castigaba su cuerpo con el ejercicio, pero no se molestaron en decir nada. Simplemente tomaron asiento, conscientes del chakra que se acercaba por las escaleras. El equipo 8 bajó incompleto, sólo se presentaron los dos ninjas hombres.

Se agruparon en silencio, unos minutos después el pupilo de Gai detuvo su actividad y se acopló, respiró pesadamente; fue lo único que se escuchó antes de que Shikamaru hablara.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? — sus iris cafés se fijaron en las agudas pupilas del Inuzuka.

—La acompañamos a su casa. Cuando le dije que viniéramos, se negó y entró — Kiba parecía incómodo —. No debimos dejarla quedarse — se dirigió a su compañero, un atisbo de arrepentimiento en su rostro.

—Creo que justo ahora necesita estar sola, _sabe_ que estamos aquí — Shino permaneció de pie, sus manos ocultas dentro de los bolsillos.

El Inuzuka se rascó la cabeza, estaba hastiado de todo. Ansió tener la libertad de salir al campo de entrenamiento a las afueras en donde podía usar su _Gatsūga_ , pero sabía que el Rokudaime no lo interpretaría de la misma manera si llegaran a notificarle de su partida.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estimas? — Ino se dirigió al joven de coleta.

—Veintisiete minutos, si todo va bien — dijo después de mirar su reloj.

No tenía caso ya guardarse la información… le dejó un regusto agridulce en la boca.

—Kakashi-sensei dijo que no nos aconsejaba acercarnos al hospital — Chōji jugó una piedra entre los dedos —. Creo que serás la única que podrá entrar — vio a su compañera.

La rubia recargó el codo en la rodilla, el cierre de su abrigo se clavó en su abdomen por la curvatura. Se apretó el puente de la nariz, pensando.

—Lo dudo, no van a dejar que ninguno de nosotros se acerque. ¿Recuerdas cuando regresaron Naruto y Sasuke-kun de su pelea? — vio a su amigo y enderezó la espalda —. No será hasta que salgan de Terapia Intensiva.

— ¿Quién tiene asignaciones mañana? — Tenten preguntó, el vaho escapando de su boca.

—Tengo que supervisar una actividad de los aspirantes en la escuela — el serio joven cambió el peso de un pie al otro, sus oscuros lentes eran un completo vacío sobre su rostro.

—Yo tengo que estar en Interrogación — la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca para tratar de calentarlas.

—Sobre eso… Tal vez sea mejor que te tomes el día — el Nara se rascó la nuca sin saber qué reacción esperar de ella.

Para su sorpresa, se limitó a exhalar, volviendo a recargar la sien en la mano, su codo enterrado en la rodilla derecha.

La castaña kunoichi volteó a ver a su propio compañero.

— ¿Y tú, Lee?

—Gai-sensei me dijo que lo acompañara a hacer unas entrevistas — no parecía afectado por el frío del ambiente, un remanente de vapor aún flotaba en sus hombros.

— ¿Vas a quedarte con el Hokage-sama? — Chōji miró a su compañero.

—Sí, aunque a decir verdad me dijo que _no_ lo hiciera. A fin de cuentas, si se necesita tratar algún asunto, tengo que ir en su representación — su voz casi recupera el tono de fastidio constante.

Sus dos compañeros cruzaron una breve mirada, sabían que su amigo haría _cualquier_ cosa para no estar a solas con su mente.

—Oigan, ¿y si visitamos a Hinata? — Kiba se incorporó, visiblemente nervioso —. No sé si…

Interrumpió sus palabras, su nariz moviéndose a medida que olfateaba el frío aire, Akamaru se levantó del suelo, olisqueando también. Ambos percibieron en la humedad del viento la inminente nieve que caería.

—Viene para acá.

Todos miraron a la larga escalinata, Shikamaru contó seis respiraciones cuando la Hyūga se acercó (más rápido de lo que esperaban). Entonces notó las prominentes venas alrededor de los ojos lavanda, su ceño fruncido con la activación del Byakugan.

Aterrizó a un lado de Shino, las marcas en sus sienes retrayéndose para desaparecer de su blanca piel, medianas volutas de vapor escapaban con la leve agitación de la respiración.

—Están cerca — su voz sonó más firme de lo normal.

A Ino no le pasó desapercibido que la pálida ninja llevaba en el cuello la bufanda roja de Naruto.

Todos se tensaron, expectantes. Las dos palabras de Hinata simbolizaron exactamente lo que _querían_ saber, lo que más _temían_ en esos momentos.

— ¿Será prudente ir al portal? — Chōji enterró las manos en las axilas para mantener el calor.

El consejero se puso de pie, caminó unos pasos mientras hundía las manos en los bolsillos, los shinobis siguieron con la vista sus movimientos, esperando.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es esperar a que Hinata se reúna con Naruto en el hospital — le dedicó una breve mirada a la ninja, regresó la vista al grupo —. Si todos esperamos ahí, le daremos la razón perfecta al Rokudaime para que nos envíe a otro lugar. Ya nos lo dijo; Tsunade supervisará todo en persona, no depende de nosotros, en estos instantes lo único que lograríamos es ser una molestia — inclinó la cabeza a un lado, evaluando las reacciones.

Ino presionó las palmas sobre las rodillas, se levantó de la banca con lentitud. Inspiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de frío aire, después se dirigió a su mejor amigo.

—Cada vez hablas más como un político — sonrió, pero no llegó a sus ojos —. Estoy de acuerdo con Shikamaru, por más que me disguste.

—Hum — Chōji asintió con la cabeza.

—Yo también — la voz de Hinata se pareció más a la normal.

Para demostrar su aprobación, Shino y Kiba se colocaron a espaldas de su compañera. Akamaru restregó la cabeza contra el muslo de la Hyūga, ganándose una distraída caricia detrás de la oreja en respuesta.

—Todo estará bien, ellos estarán bien — Rock Lee apretó los puños, sintiéndose más optimista.

Tenten se limitó a asentir, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Todos hagan sus actividades con normalidad. Sé que es estúpido siquiera decirles que no se preocupen, pero nos llamarán cuando sea necesario — el consejero sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió.

El tabaco le supo a gloria.

La Yamanaka tuvo la compasión de no tirárselo de un manotazo.

—Chicos. Quizás podamos… Conozco un lugar cerca del hospital donde podremos por lo menos verlos llegar — los negros ojos de Lee brillaron con esperanza — Para demostrar que estamos ahí, aunque sea a la distancia.

—Oye, me agrada — Kiba sonrió por primera vez en varias horas.

El resto volteó a ver Shikamaru, esperando su opinión.

—Tch, _mendokusai_ — bajó la vista, la brasa del cigarro iluminó brevemente su rostro cuando le dio una calada —. Nada de lo que diga va a detenerlos, ¿verdad?

Ino le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, haciendo que el tabaco cayera de sus labios. Su tarea de disminuir el hábito de su compañero resultaba incluso de manera inconsciente.

—Así me gusta más. Vamos — su expresión perdió momentáneamente la pesadumbre, reemplazada por el breve chispazo de optimismo.

Saltaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

 **Lo sé, es algo corto comparado con los demás capítulos, pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena la espera. Justo ahora quiero explorar al resto de los personajes, sus emociones, reacciones, personalidad, mientras pasan por esto. El motivo que me mueve es darles una historia mucho más rica y completa para este Fic. Porque a mi ver, el desarrollo del SasuSaku no sólo involucra a dos personas.**

 **Si tuvieran comentarios acerca de ello, me encantaría leerlos.**

 **Los invito a dejarme un review, de verdad es lo que nos ayuda a los autores a seguir. No les quita más de dos minutos o tres. Rompan con ese círculo de leer e irse como fantasma (o como Luti Uchiha me dijo; tocar la teta e irse, haha. Gracias por la pintoresca expresión). La participación es lo que hace a FanFiction la comunidad que es.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Contestando reviews de usuarios sin registrar (a los que sí tienen cuenta ya envié PMs por si no han revisado).**

 **MLowri: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, es muy padre leer tus opiniones. Concuerdo, hay personajes que se dejan mucho del lado. En este fic quiero darles a todos un momento (son los Konoha 9, claro que estarían aquí). ¿Molestarme los reviews largos? Para nada, me fa-sci-nan - sutil indicación de que te explayes todo lo que quieras con tus comentarios, por favor. Gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **FGC: Gracias por tu review, sorrynotsorry por la angustia que te hice sentir porque... bueno, ese es el fin, transmitirles emociones. Me hizo feliz leerte de nuevo.**

 **Este capítulo fue súper interesante de escribir, y reconozco que me encantó cómo quedó.**

 **Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

* * *

—Hinata, será mejor que bajes — Kiba se esforzó por mantener calmada la voz, el aroma de sus compañeros cada vez más cerca.

Trató de tragarse el nudo que tenía en la garganta, bloqueando en su mente el sutil olor a muerte debajo de todo lo demás.

La kunoichi volteó por encima del hombro, sonriéndole con calidez a todos antes de dejarse caer por el edificio. Tuvo la prudencia de desactivar su Byakugan en el descenso.

Ninguno encontró palabras, ansiosos a medida que las marcas de chakra se hacían más notorias. Miraron al cielo, y el reflejo de las luces les indicó la posición de las aves de tinta. De pronto olvidaron el frío que los calaba, el vaho escapando de sus narices, saliendo más apresurado con su creciente nerviosismo.

Observaron entonces que a la entrada del hospital ya se encontraba un equipo de médicos, la silueta de Shizune fue visible entre los camilleros.

El aleteo llegó poco después, sin perder ni un solo segundo las grandes criaturas aterrizaron en un movimiento suave. Hinata se mantuvo a unos pasos, indecisa entre moverse o esperar.

— ¡No hay tiempo que perder! — la potente voz de Tsunade les llegó a pesar de la distancia.

Percibieron el atisbo de negro y de rosa por debajo de las babosas, apenas cinco segundos cuando los bajaron del ave para trasladarlos al interior en camillas, el Jinchūriki siguiéndolos de cerca a grandes pasos. Vieron a Hinata acercarse a Sai, que se había quedado inmóvil en su lugar después de desactivar su Chōjū Giga.

—Tch, no escucho nada — Kiba se aferró al barandal de metal, arrepintiéndose después cuando perdió el calor en las manos.

Shino permaneció muy quieto, los insectos informándole sobre la conversación. Decidió no hablar, en parte porque no se sintió capaz de hacerlo, en parte porque sabía que Sai se acercaría.

Shikamaru miró por el rabillo del ojo que su compañera se estaba mordiendo el labio, intuyó que tendría los puños apretados dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. El hecho de que toda la situación estuviera ocurriendo ahí mismo, sin arrojar pedazos de información en su avance, debía hacerla sentir insegura. Estaba muy acostumbrada a estar enterada (aunque fuera un tanto) a esas alturas, y el estar completamente en blanco igual que el resto resultaba ser una prueba de templanza para la líder de Análisis.

Vieron con inquietud que Hinata se precipitaba dentro del hospital, el miembro provisional del equipo 7 permaneció un minuto ahí, observando algo invisible para ellos más allá de las puertas de cristal. Entonces volteó la cabeza y los reconoció en el tejado. Se acercó, su postura no delataba ni inquietud, ni calma, ni nada.

Llegó a ellos después de una serie de saltos, aterrizando con suavidad a un lado de la joven rubia.

—Sai…

El pálido artista no dio señales de reconocer su voz, pero tomó su mano con gesto ausente, aflojando una fracción el nudo en el vientre de la kunoichi.

—Shikamaru — clavó la fría mirada en el consejero.

—Tch — frunció el ceño en respuesta, trabando la mandíbula —. Está en la Torre.

— ¿Qué está pasando? — Kiba dio un paso, interponiéndose entre los dos shinobis —. ¿No vas a decirnos nada? — mostró los dientes en un reflejo de su temperamento.

—Vamos muchachos, no hay necesidad… — Tenten trató de jalar el hombro al Inuzuka.

Ino apretó el agarre en la mano de su novio.

— ¿Sai, de verdad no vas a hablar? — hubo un tinte recriminatorio en su voz.

—Tengo que reportarme con el Hokage primero — volteó a verla con expresión neutra.

Pero ella lo conocía mucho mejor que sus compañeros, y lo que vio en sus ojos le retorció el interior.

El analítico hombre dedicó una mirada a sus dos amigos de equipo, su expresión tratando de comunicarles su frustración y su disculpa; estaba un poco encorvado, sus labios tensos en una línea. Encontró más comprensión de la que esperaba en ellos, pero la ira de Ino era mucho más notoria que el enojo de Chōji.

Rock Lee y Tenten permanecieron a un lado de Kiba, listos para intervenir. El gesto del Inuzuka cada vez parecía más animal que humano, y el pelaje erizado de Akamaru fue como un duro énfasis a sus sentimientos.

Los shinobis reaccionaron al mismo tiempo, volteando en dirección a la repentina aparición de chakra.

—Iremos todos, Sai — el Hokage se mantuvo en perfecto equilibrio sobre el barandal, su capa ondeaba con el frío viento al igual que el plateado cabello.

Desapareció de un salto, los jóvenes pudieron detectar también las sutiles marcas de sus escoltas ANBU, invisibles entre los edificios. Lo siguieron a través de la silenciosa aldea.

Para cuando entraron a la torre, todos se encontraron impacientes y nerviosos de nuevo. El veterano shinobi no rodeó su escritorio, se limitó a recargarse sobre la madera con los brazos cruzados. Sai quedó a su derecha. El resto se alineó conforme a sus equipos, hábito demasiado viejo como para modificarlo.

—Sé que tienen muchas preguntas, pero les pido que sean pacientes mientras les explico todo lo que sé — el pintor habló con calma, su adiestramiento resultando útil.

El Rokudaime lo miró por el rabillo del ojo para luego fijar la vista en los presentes. Parecían un poco más compuestos que en su reunión de hacía un rato, tuvo un poco de alivio por eso.

— ¿Ya saben lo del veneno? — miró a Kakashi.

Se limitó a asentirle en respuesta. El ex miembro de Raíz reanudó.

—Como se dieron cuenta, abandoné la aldea hace unas horas junto a Tsunade y su equipo. La única información que teníamos era que la vida de nuestros amigos peligraba y las coordenadas. No había tiempo para solicitar ayuda médica a ninguna aldea, tardaría mucho más el mensaje que nosotros — se llevó la mano a la barbilla —. Naruto se nos unió poco después de llegar donde ellos.

Bajó el brazo y sondeó a todos.

—En el camino establecimos una comunicación provisional con las divisiones de Katsuyu gracias al enlace entre el contrato de la Godaime y el de su aprendiz; nos informó que Sakura estaba en niveles críticos de chakra por mantener con vida a Sasuke y al otro shinobi, y que no podría sostener mucho tiempo la invocación. Le describió a Tsunade el tipo de daños para preparar una estrategia — pausó su narración para ver al Rokudaime.

El copy ninja entendió que le estaba preguntando si debía describir todo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras volteaba a ver a sus estimados subordinados.

' _Deja de tratarlos como niños'_

Asintió, un movimiento apenas perceptible, pero Sai lo notó.

—La Godaime pidió el diagnóstico de Sakura primero; Katsuyu nos indicó que rebasó su límite de chakra y básicamente estaba ocupando todas sus reservas del Byakugō para sustentar la invocación, se negó rotundamente a usar una división para tratar sus propias heridas. Tenía desgarres severos en los músculos de los brazos, una herida punzocortante en el abdomen, fisuras en tres vértebras de la zona dorsal, algunas costillas rotas y otras dislocadas; una rasgó la parte inferior de su pulmón. Una contusión moderada, además de quemaduras en las manos por expulsar demasiado chakra a través de sus canales. También cortadas menores y lesiones propias de un combate intenso, pérdida de sangre importante. La toxina del veneno desencadenó un proceso de descomposición en el tejido del área abdominal, provocando un estado febril y arritmia. Cuando llegamos estaba entrando en choque séptico.

Ino apretó los puños, trató de descartar la imagen mental de las células muertas, de las heridas, de la sangre. Comprendió mucho mejor la gravedad de la situación que sus compañeros, porque conocía todas las consecuencias de una infección, de daños de ese calibre, de las dificultades para mantener viva a una persona así. Una punzada le latió en la sien izquierda.

Shikamaru advirtió su expresión de reojo, fue como una confirmación de las palabras del Hatake, de su severa advertencia sobre la posibilidad de sus muertes. Su entrecejo se profundizó.

Tenten tragó para retener la náusea que comenzaba a apretarle el esófago, si bien no era una médica, parte de su formación fue suficientemente amplia para abarcar hasta conocimientos anatómicos básicos y un tanto de patologías… lo que escuchó de la narración no fue nada alentador.

—Tanto Sasuke como el compañero de Taki tenían quemaduras graves por descarga eléctrica, en ambos casos parecieron auto inducidas. Presencia de fiebre por el envenenamiento, además de reducción de la función de los órganos, los lóbulos del hígado presentaban inflamación. Había daños severos en su tenketsu, pero no irreversibles. Cortadas, raspones, golpes y fisuras características de combate cercano, causadas tanto por taijutsu como ninjutsu. Los niveles de chakra de Sasuke estaban muy bajos, y su actividad cerebral y cardiaca era errática. Estaba en estado de anemia por la hemorragia en su pierna, tenía una herida muy importante en el muslo derecho; Katsuyu dijo que se la provocó con su propio Chidori. El daño por la toxina estaba detenido en ambos.

Los orbes acero advirtieron la arcada que disimuló Rock Lee, su compañera estaba anormalmente pálida. Podía oler la extraña esencia que Shino emanaba con su sudor, mezcla de insectos y adrenalina. Los tendones en el cuello de Kiba saltaban con cada rozamiento de sus dientes. Shikamaru permaneció quieto, pero sus agudos ojos demostraban la fatiga mental que le provocaba la situación. El Rokudaime pensó que, probablemente, él se veía muy parecido. Chōji tenía la vista al frente, sus ojos no fijaban nada en particular.

Pero la mirada de Ino fue la que le clavó un puñal en el esternón; una mirada paralizada por los terribles pensamientos, por el _entendimiento_ de todo lo que salía de boca de su pareja. Sin darse cuenta, se clavó los dedos en los bíceps.

— Los primeros en llegar fuimos Tsunade, su equipo y yo al ir por vía aérea. Naruto hizo todo el trayecto de forma terrestre — se vio interrumpido por el insistente escrutinio del Inuzuka.

— ¿Por qué no llevaron a Naruto también? — bajo la contenida voz ardió un atisbo de enojo.

El ex miembro de Raíz y el Hokage cruzaron una mirada.

—Porque desobedeció mi orden directa de permanecer a la espera — su tono fue calmado, dio un vistazo a la misma fisura que su consejero había visto —. Por eso no partieron juntos. Poco después de que la Godaime se fue al hospital a reunir a su equipo, Naruto entró aquí y me exigió que lo dejara ir. Naturalmente le dije que no, estaba demasiado involucrado como para mantenerse imparcial.

Kiba ahora lo estaba viendo a él con la misma intensidad, el Hatake fue entonces consciente de que la rivalidad entre los dos dio paso a una amistad más profunda de lo que estimaba.

—Cuando detectó a Sai y al resto alejarse en los pájaros, salió de aquí sin que pudiéramos prevenirlo. Entendemos que no se detuvo y abandonó la aldea inmediatamente. Tuve que apelar por él para prevenir que lo consideraran un _missing nin_ — entrecerró los ojos, notando que el enojo del animalesco hombre se extinguía.

El copy ninja asintió al pálido ninja para que reanudara.

—Tsunade desplegó la energía de su sello e invocó tres unidades de Katsuyu, pero primero corroboró las heridas con su Palma Mística, esto para asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto.

El pintor se vio incapaz de continuar, la imagen de sus compañeros al frente se disolvió con sus recuerdos; todo lo que pudo ver fue el _terror_ en los ojos de la Sannin.

Él mismo poseía conocimientos básicos de medicina, era un requerimiento en la formación de Raíz y en la escuela ninja… pero nada lo habría preparado para ver a su amiga tan _despedazada_ , al renegado shinobi completamente _incapacitado_. La imagen de la sangre no era algo nuevo, aún así, se encontró luchando contra las ganas de escupir la saliva acumulada cuando se dió cuenta del tamaño de los charcos bajo sus cuerpos, de las rojas salpicaduras en el terreno.

Admiró la capacidad de la Godaime para mantenerse firme, gritando órdenes a sus subordinados, indicándoles cómo preparar a los heridos jóvenes para el traslado. Despojaron de sus prendas a los dos de Konoha, cubriéndolos con una delgada tela especial que se adheriría con la nutritiva baba de las babosas.

Sai había analizado largo rato las manchas de sangre en el rostro de Sakura. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando la bestia azul y blanca la cubrió casi por completo.

Una cálida y pesada mano lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, los orbes acero se clavaron en los suyos, haciéndolo reaccionar. Entonces volteó hacia sus compañeros; lo miraban con creciente ansiedad.

Porque todos habían visto su expresión.

Y el que Sai demostrara tanto con su rostro era un signo inequívoco de lo horribles que debían ser sus recuerdos.

Se recompuso para proseguir.

—Naruto… Él llegó después. Los camilleros estaban alzando a nuestros camaradas cuando aterrizó a un lado de Tsunade. Ofreció su chakra para auxiliarla, pero lo rechazó alegando que era peligroso utilizar tanta energía, sobre todo en un estado tan delicado como en el que estaban. La escuché mencionar a su equipo que en ese momento tenían que dejar trabajar a Katsuyu — descansó los brazos al frente, sosteniéndose la muñeca izquierda con la mano derecha —. Al shinobi de Takigakure también se le asignó una división de la invocación después de atenderlos a ellos, aunque no estaba en estado tan crítico, sus heridas habían sido tratadas y llevaba más tiempo con la toxina inactiva. Creemos que Sakura aceleró su recuperación para que pudiera protegerlos.

El Hokage entrecerró los ojos, y bajo toda su preocupación percibió un rayo de enorgullecimiento por su ex alumna. Sólo fue momentáneo, el hueco volviendo a crecer en su estómago. Notó el aroma a sal cuando una lágrima resbaló por el canto externo derecho de Ino; se la limpió en cuanto lo notó.

— ¿Y en qué momento les habló de la pelea? — Shino frunció el entrecejo, invisible con la sombra de su capucha.

—Al momento de aterrizar, notamos que su compañero provisional estaba inconsciente cerca de ellos, por su postura dedujimos que resguardó al equipo siete en lo que llegábamos — cambió el peso de un pie a otro —. Dos miembros del equipo médico se acercaron a él para moverlo después de preparar a Sasuke y a Sakura. Reaccionó con violencia. Naruto y yo tuvimos que intervenir; había invocado una especie de jabalina negra, estuvo a punto de atacarnos. Lo inmovilizamos para explicarle que éramos aliados. Después de eso no volvió a mostrar señas de hostilidad. Entendimos el porqué de su agresividad.

La mayoría de los presentes supo que, de haber estado en la misma situación, habrían respondido de la misma manera.

—Alcanzó a explicarnos que él resultó herido en un intento de conseguir información y huyó sin saber si lo perseguían. Dio aviso para reagruparse cerca del lugar del enfrentamiento. Sakura le dio atención médica; controló la infección de su brazo y las heridas que tenía. Nos dijo algo acerca de cómo el raiton cancelaba la potencia de la toxina, Naruto y yo vimos unas cicatrices extrañas en su antebrazo derecho. Dijo que perdió el conocimiento en el procedimiento que le realizó para curarlo — carraspeó un poco, tenía la garganta seca —. Empezó a delirar pero el equipo médico logró estabilizarlo, después de eso nos habló de cuando volvió en sí y se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba cerca. Detectó su chakra y siguió el rastro, llegó en el momento en que Sakura estaba terminando el enfrentamiento, auxiliándola para rematar al enemigo. Fue entonces que envió el halcón con la advertencia.

El recuerdo del cadáver del asesino le cruzó la mente; el brazo desgarrado y roto, la extraña mezcla de pintura con sangre, el grotesco agujero adornando el maltratado rostro, la pestilencia del veneno.

Shikamaru le acercó un vaso de agua, el pálido hombre le dio dos largos tragos. Dejó el recipiente en el pesado escritorio.

—Fueron nueve casualidades enemigas, a juzgar por sus heridas, diría que Sasuke incapacitó a cinco o seis, y Sakura se encargó del resto — se cruzó de brazos.

No sabía si debía agregar también la narración del Jōnin de Taki; cuando la médica se encontraba atendiendo al renegado.

Sólo él y Naruto habían escuchado la detallada descripción, Sai estaba seguro que la nitidez de su narración estaba movida por la prevención; serviría como una especie de memoria para atesorar si no lograban sobrevivir.

Como un acto reflejo, buscó la mirada de su novia tratando de encontrar seguridad.

La Yamanaka apreció la duda interna de Sai, tensó los labios y respiró profundamente. Pretendió comunicarle con los azules ojos que sólo dijera lo necesario.

—Después de que Sakura atendiera las heridas de Sasuke, y éste perdiera el conocimiento, invocó a Katsuyu para mantenerlo con vida. Su compañero nos comentó que había tratado de negar su ayuda para que reservara un poco de chakra para sí misma, pero fue muy insistente — un recuerdo fugaz de la pelirosa durante la guerra le vino a la mente.

A varios de los shinobis no les fue difícil imaginar el tipo de obstinación podía tener la kunoichi. El pensamiento les pesó como plomo.

—Después de un tiempo, Sakura se desmayó y con ello desapareció su _Kuchiyose_. El shinobi los desplazó a un árbol cercano para buscar por lo menos un poco de resguardo, así podría defenderlos mejor en lo que llegábamos. Trató de controlar la fiebre y de limpiar un poco sus heridas, pero sus recursos eran muy limitados — el artista volvió a beber de su vaso, terminándose el líquido —. La comunicación con Katsuyu se interrumpió aproximadamente veinte minutos antes de que llegáramos nosotros.

El ex miembro de Raíz pocas veces había experimentado tanta tensión como en ese silencio cuando volaban. Tampoco le pasó desapercibida la gota de sangre que resbaló del puño de la Sannin por apretar demasiado fuerte.

—Justo antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso, un equipo de especialistas llegó para llevarse al shinobi de la Cascada. La Godaime les advirtió que su salud no era suficientemente estable todavía, que trasladarlo podría ser contraproducente. Insistieron, lo único que pudo ofrecerles fue mantener la invocación hasta el límite máximo de distancia. Desaparecieron con él y nosotros partimos.

Permanecieron sin hablar un largo rato, cada quien sobrellevando la información como podía. Ninguno queriendo preguntar nada por miedo a enterarse de algo peor.

Kiba se acuclilló y enterró el rostro en las manos, restregándoselo con brusquedad. Shino se retiró las gafas para frotarse los enrojecidos ojos. Rock Lee asió con fuerza la mano de su compañera sin mirarla. Tenten sólo dedicó un vistazo a su unión, el gesto inspirándole un poco de calma. Chōji había rodeado los hombros de su compañera con un pesado brazo. Shikamaru no encontró la voluntad para abstenerse; caminó lentamente a la ventana para encender un cigarrillo. Nadie se lo recriminó.

El Rokudaime, aún con los brazos cruzados, acercó los dedos a los ojos y los restregó, tratando de disipar su cansancio.

— ¿Tsunade-sama dijo algo durante el trayecto de regreso? — el copy ninja no interrumpió su movimiento.

—No, yo viajé con uno de sus subordinados.

—Ya veo — desplazó las manos a su nuca, estirando el cuello hacia atrás para liberar tensión.

El artista pensó en el momento en el que habían decidido los lugares para el traslado; la Godaime estaba a punto de subir al ave donde estaban su aprendiz y el Uchiha cuando Naruto le colocó una mano en el hombro, pero su vista estaba clavada en los cuerpos de sus dos amigos. La veterana cedió sin ninguna protesta, permitiéndole sentarse más cerca que ella de los heridos.

La reunión de un equipo jamás tendría que ser tan _amarga_ como aquella.

—Entonces, de los dos, Sakura… — Shino apretó los hombros ante el repentino tirón en su faringe.

Nadie quería admitirlo, rehuyendo el pensamiento en un absurdo intento por no aceptar la posibilidad.

Chōji percibió bajo el brazo el pequeño temblor en su compañera, volviéndose más violento a cada segundo. Volteó la cara para verla, separando un poco su extremidad. Cruzó una rápida mirada con su amigo.

El manipulador de sombras advirtió el pánico en su regordete rostro.

— ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué siempre es igual!? ¿¡Qué ha hecho él sino lastimarla!? ¡Y ahora es muy probable que muera! ¡Todo por _volver_ a salvarle el estúpido pellejo! — Ino gritó al suelo, apretó la mandíbula y las lágrimas cayeron al suelo, sus hombros contraídos en una postura encorvada, sus puños fuertemente apretados a sus costados —. ¡Espero haya valido la pena perdonarlo, Kakashi!

El Hatake no pudo ocultar la aflicción que cruzó por sus ojos, utilizó toda su energía para encubrirla. El hueco en su estómago pareció ahondarse más.

—Pero si ella… Si ella… — sorbió por la nariz, su expresión parcialmente oculta bajo el fleco, los tendones marcados por la fuerte tensión.

Levantó el rostro, y Shikamaru pudo ver el infierno _en persona_ en el azul de sus ojos.

—Si ella muere, voy a matarlo.

El frío caló en sus huesos, hallándose de pronto incapaz de contestar o hacer o respirar cuando la líder de Análisis abandonó el lugar. Dio un paso en dirección a ella, pero la enguantada mano del Hokage lo detuvo.

El consejero _jamás_ la había visto así.

Y la imagen lo aterrorizó hasta el tuétano.

El veterano shinobi no se encontraba más compuesto que él, pero su experiencia lo hizo reaccionar más rápido.

Los ojos acero fijaron al ex miembro de Raíz; él, que poseía su entrenamiento especializado, estaba completamente estupefacto.

—Sai — habló con calma, aún así su voz descendió un tono completo.

Pareció reaccionar, cerrando la boca sólo para apretar la mandíbula. Sus ojos se encontraron; para el Rokudaime fue como ver a un animal lampareado.

—Te necesita.

Contó mentalmente hasta siete cuando el pálido joven dio el primer paso. Se detuvo y hurgó en su bolsa táctica, dejó un cilindro de cristal en la mesa, saliendo sin decir nada.

El tiempo entró en una especie de estasis después de eso.

Las palabras de Ino Yamanaka calaron muy, _muy_ profundo en cada uno de los presentes.

Porque era un sentimiento, un pensamiento que todos habían albergado en algún punto de sus vidas. Era un odio que creció lentamente, alimentándose de cada traición, de cada acción reprobable del Uchiha, de cada uno de sus arrebatos de locura. Uno que el renegado se encargó de avivar con enfermizo esmero.

En mayor o menor medida, todos comprendieron, _compartieron_ el impulso homicida de su compañera.

El instinto del veterano se disparó. Recolectó toda su autoridad y por un momento, les habló con la frialdad absoluta de un líder.

—Sus órdenes siguen siendo las mismas, no se acercarán al hospital hasta que Tsunade-sama lo permita. ¿Está claro? — su espalda recta, rígida.

Dos segundos, ninguna respuesta.

Cuatro segundos.

En el quinto, el corazón del Rokudaime y el de Shikamaru estaban empezando a martillear violentamente contra las costillas.

En el sexto, el Hatake ya se encontraba a punto de utilizar la señal de emergencia para movilizar a sus ANBU.

Reprimió el impulso de exhalar con alivio cuando las miradas dejaron de centellear. Poco a poco todos volvieron a su postura militar de atención, respondiendo a la autoridad de su Rokudaime.

—Hai Hokage-sama.

Shikamaru colocó una mano en el escritorio, inseguro del soporte de sus piernas.

—Vayan a sus casas. Están despachados provisionalmente de sus actividades para el día de mañana — volteó brevemente para mirar a su consejero; comprendió que debía quedarse.

Todavía enervados, todavía confundidos por su reacción, caminaron para salir del denso despacho. Cuando la puerta estaba a centímetros de cerrarse, habló de nuevo.

—Permanezcan juntos.

Hubo un clic y quedaron solos.

Los dos hombres cruzaron la mirada, entendiendo sin palabras la inquietud que ambos percibían.

— Despliega un equipo ANBU, que permanezcan completamente invisibles en la periferia. Si cualquiera de ellos se acerca a Sasuke, que reporten inmediatamente.

El joven consejero no pudo poner en duda la orden; él mismo pensaba proponer exactamente eso.

Le asintió frotándose los ojos, irritados por el sueño, por el constante subidón y bajón de adrenalina, por la persistente pulsación en el fondo de su mente que traía consigo la palabra muerte cada cierto tiempo.

—Rokudaime, ¿cree que deba…? — sus ojos cafés parecieron perder la característica frialdad que poseían.

—No ahora. Ve a verla en unas horas — la mirada color acero lo fijó, pesada con todas sus preocupaciones —. Nos espera un largo día, ve a descansar.

—Usted también debería irse a casa, los reportes pueden esperar hasta la mañana — enterró las manos en los bolsillos.

—Supongo que sí.

Por el tono de voz, el Nara supo que dormir no sería una tarea sencilla para el veterano.

Los dos abandonaron el edificio, apagando la luz del despacho a su paso.

La habitación quedó vacía, y a ambos les pareció que dejaban atrás algo más que sólo su presencia ahí.

* * *

En el trayecto de vuelta a su hogar, no cruzaron una sola palabra.

Tenía la certeza de que el agujero en su estómago se la tragaría entera.

Sus manos estaban tan heladas que había dejado de sentirlas tan sólo salir del hospital.

El único consuelo en ese momento era la calidez de la bufanda apretada contra su cuello, contra la mitad del rostro.

Porque el joven, _el sol_ que caminaba a su lado, la brillante presencia que parecía sacar lo mejor de todos, se encontraba completamente _extinguido._

La mirada del color del zafiro flameaba, pero estaba perdida, ausente. No fijaba nada en particular; no fijaba nada que _ella pudiera ver_.

Porque lo que desfilaba tras _sus_ ojos no lo podría haber atisbado ni siquiera con su Byakugan.

Su kekkei genkai jamás le había parecido inútil hasta en ese momento.

Se obligó a poner un pie delante del otro hasta que, sin darse cuenta, la puerta de su hogar se cerró tras ellos. Registró vagamente la penumbra absoluta del pasillo.

El adiestramiento shinobi la hizo moverse veloz con el reflejo, amortiguando con sus brazos la caída abrupta del cuerpo a su lado.

Cayeron de rodillas, sus delicadas manos aferrándose a la tela de su chamarra. No la miró, su vista clavada en el suelo, su cuello hundido en los hombros.

Lo vio tensarse como una cuerda de violín, temblando cada vez con más violencia.

La mortecina luz que alcanzaba a filtrarse desde la calle se reflejó en las brillantes gotas que se deslizaron por la nariz, por el labio superior.

Se asió con más fuerza a la prenda, el pánico invadiendo su sangre con cada segundo.

Entonces levantó la cabeza y la miró.

Sus emociones se congelaron por completo, y sólo halló la fuerza suficiente para tomar su rostro entre las heladas manos.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo había empezado a llorar también.

El hombre frente a ella se quebró, y juró que una parte dentro, una parte que correspondía exclusivamente a él, se fisuraba un poco.

* * *

' _¿Por qué?'_

Dio otro paso.

' _¿Por qué?'_

Era vagamente consciente del frío del ambiente.

La gelidez _en su interior_ era mucho peor _._

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por ignorar las dos erráticas y diminutas marcas de chakra.

La presencia de la muerte pareció respirar en su nuca para hacerle saber que estaba cerca, helándole la sangre.

Fue incapaz de detener las imágenes, su cerebro esmerándose en arrojar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

¿Por qué el sufrimiento era la única cosa constante en la vida de un shinobi?

Su tacto le informó que ya no se encontraba pisando asfalto, sino madera. Su oído registró el cerrar de la puerta, el abrumador zumbido del silencio, la tenue respiración a su izquierda.

Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra su mente, contra la idea de _perderlos._

De todas las personas, ¿por qué _ellos dos_?

Eran sus pilares, su familia.

 _ **Eran parte de su alma**_ **.**

¿Podía ser posible sentirse tan impotente, tan _devastado_?

Entonces pensó que habría preferido mil veces encontrarlos muertos.

Porque si hubiera recuperado sólo los cuerpos, si sólo se hubiera tratado de sobrellevar la muerte, tal vez, sólo tal vez, habría sido _más fácil_.

Enterrarlos habría sido _mucho más fácil_ que soportar la tortura de _no saber_.

La esperanza, que normalmente recibía con brazos abiertos, le pareció la cosa más abominable del mundo.

El terrible pensamiento produjo un resquebrajamiento en su interior, como si aquellas columnas que había resanado después de la muerte de su maestro se desmoronaran una a una.

Sus piernas fallaron, su cerebelo desconectándose por un segundo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en detener su caída.

 _Pero dos manos sí._

Dos manos que se aferraron a él como si quisieran evitar que lo arrastrara la marea.

Dos manos que pertenecían también a otro fragmento de su alma.

El dolor, que hasta ese momento permanecía detenido por su incredulidad, se abrió paso en su esternón. No tuvo piedad, no tuvo mesura, desgarrándolo como si se tratara de una delgada tela.

Toda su voluntad fue ocupada para refrenar la intensidad de sus emociones, apretando cada fibra de su cuerpo para mantenerlas en una especie de estasis, las lágrimas cayeron como un reflejo incontenible.

Un rincón en su mente le hizo notar el agarre, _el salvavidas,_ en su chamarra.

Levantó el rostro para mirarla.

Su resistencia flaqueó, y el sufrimiento se instaló en todo su ser como plomo, amenazando con hundirlo a lo más profundo.

Pero ella estaba ahí para él. Estaba ahí para _mantenerlo_ _a flote_.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos, y él no pudo más.

Se permitió dejar de ser fuerte, dejar de ser optimista. Se permitió dejar de ser el que _siempre_ ofrecía consuelo.

Dejó que todo su miedo, que todo su dolor, que todo aquello que amenazaba con ahogarlo lo sobrepasara.

Porque ya no estaba solo.

Porque ella lo ayudaría a aguantar.

* * *

En algún punto de la madrugada, entumecidos, exhaustos, _completamente drenados_ , se movieron a la habitación.

Se desmayaron (porque la vigilia no se pierde tan fácil con el sueño), sosteniéndose el uno al otro con fuerza, con el miedo silente de que alguno se arrastrara muy lejos del alcance.

Y ahí, en el refugio que eran los brazos de su amor, se dieron unas horas de paz, horas que sólo la inconsciencia lograba regalar con tanta bondad.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer.

Estaba acostumbrado a su inexperiencia, a ser el ente extraño que muchas veces le pasaban desapercibidos los rastros de interacción entre personas. Era ya parte inequívoca de él, resignado a educarse sobre la marcha, resignado a que así _sería_ mientras aprendía con la ayuda de todos, con _su_ ayuda.

Pero fue en ese momento que la percepción de sí mismo cayó como acero sobre él. Porque ni todos los libros del mundo lo podrían haber preparado para sentirse tan _amedrentado_.

Se acercó vacilante a su hogar... fue la primera vez que se encontró pensando que no le agradaba tanto la idea de entrar.

Abrió la puerta, recabando toda la formación de Raíz en su cabeza, tratando de aminorar (no de despojar) la desconocida tensión que retorcía su abdomen.

— ¿Ino? — habló después de cerrar la entrada.

El silencio le taladró los oídos, con aire ausente se retiró el calzado, caminó por la fría madera.

Preguntar por su presencia era un mero gesto civil, la marca de chakra en el fondo del pasillo lo había puesto alerta desde antes de traspasar el portal exterior.

Anduvo sin hacer ruido, su nerviosismo (una sensación que aprendió a identificar) creciendo con cada decímetro que cubría. Se quedó detrás de la madera tres segundos, suficientes para que ella notara que estaba ahí, antes de empujar la puerta entreabierta.

Estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, su rostro enterrado en las manos, impidiéndole ver su expresión.

El pálido joven advirtió la humedad en el suelo, sus ojos viajaron de nuevo a su pareja. Sus hombros subían y bajaban lentamente, una respiración profunda que solía tener después del errático llanto.

Dio dos pasos, colocándose frente a ella. Se arrodilló y posó las manos en sus deltoides, apretando con gentileza para confortarla. Frotó con los pulgares la piel antes de deslizar los dedos hacia sus muñecas, su gesto fluido con la gracia que sólo poseen las manos de un pintor.

Las dejó ahí sobre la articulación, esperando paciente hasta que la mujer dio señales de reconocimiento.

Percibió bajo las yemas el tensar previo al movimiento, lentamente despegó el rostro de las palmas para verlo.

Se perdió en el profundo azul, y Sai tuvo la certeza de que jamás le sería posible comprender la complejidad de las emociones, porque en su color turquesa apreció su dolor, su tristeza, su desasosiego.

Pero por encima de todo, su _ira_.

Aunque más apaciguada, centelleaba con el remanente de sus emociones en la Torre del Hokage.

El artista pensó que, por más que tratara de plasmar su mirada en un lienzo, su habilidad _jamás alcanzaría_ para capturarla por completo. Y eso le pareció a la vez lo más bello y lo más trágico.

También estaba consciente de la punzada de alarma que esa misma expresión le provocó. Sai la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no dudaría ni un solo segundo, lo _veía_ en sus ojos.

—Ino. No creo que… — tragó saliva.

—No voy a pedirte que me ayudes — su voz rota e implacable.

Con cierta reticencia, admitió que lo haría de todos modos si llegara a darse el caso. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para corroborarlo.

Sin embargo, tenía que hacer algo para _evitarlo_. Era consciente de que, en el estado en el que se encontraba su pareja, no habría manera de convencerla con argumentos fríos, con hechos.

Tendría que hacerlo apelando a los sentimientos, dejándolo muy mal parado; era un terreno completamente inestable para él.

La miró largos segundos, decidiendo qué aproximación tomar. Algo en ello se sintió extraño, antinatural; se dió cuenta que no quería utilizar algo aprendido de un papel o de un estúpido manual.

Pensó que por fin podría devolverle con más claridad todo el esfuerzo que ella puso en ayudarlo durante tantos días.

Haló suavemente y la envolvió en un abrazo.

La líder de Análisis se quedó atónita, el inusual gesto interrumpió su determinación unos momentos. Debido a lo repentino del movimiento, sus manos habían quedado atrapadas entre su cuerpo y el suyo, limitándola a sólo permanecer ahí.

Después de algunos segundos, Sai pareció notarlo, despegándose lo suficiente para que ella pudiera abrazarlo de vuelta. Percibió contra los bíceps el cambio de respiración, seguido del contacto húmedo de las lágrimas que resbalaron de su mejilla derecha a su pálido cuello.

—No es justo — susurró contra su piel —. No es justo…

Deslizó las manos de su espalda al rubio cabello, removiendo con sumo cuidado la liga que mantenía apretada la coleta. La densa masa de hebras cayó libre y cubrió por completo sus antebrazos y manos. Acarició el platinado cabello en un movimiento repetitivo desde arriba hacia abajo.

Apreció el gesto de su novio, lo apreció infinitamente.

Pero su mente estaba decidida.

Se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para volver a mirarlo de frente.

El artista tragó saliva ante la repentina e inusual comprensión en su garganta.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión — su voz menos quebrada.

—Ino, no es la mejor decisión. Ni para ti, ni para nadie — imprimió seriedad en su tono.

Los ojos negros advirtieron el chispazo en los azules, y su cerebro corrió a toda marcha, tratando de encontrar una razón, una excusa, lo que fuera con tal de hacerla entender.

—Matarlo no resolvería nada — descansó las manos en sus hombros.

—Lo sé — bajó los brazos, apretando los puños sobre sus propios muslos.

— ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? — intentó razonar.

La líder de Análisis respiró sólo un poco más rápido. Frunció el ceño, profundizando las sombras en sus ojos.

—Porque no soporto la idea de que haya dado la vida a cambio por _él_ — su voz tembló con la rabia.

Frotó su piel con los pulgares, intentando apaciguar las fuertes emociones.

— ¿Sabes qué puede pasar si lo haces? — no alteró su expresión.

—Sí, sí lo sé — se limitó a contestar.

El hombre exhaló por la nariz, sus labios apretados. Sabía que la pregunta era redundante considerando el cargo de su novia. Que ingenuo de su parte creer que pasar por las manos de Ibiki podría hacerla pensárselo dos veces.

El despiadado líder de Interrogación y Tortura sometió a pruebas a Ino durante meses antes de ser elegida apta para dirigir al Equipo de Análisis, midiendo su capacidad de no quebrarse bajo las exigentes tareas del departamento. Su justificación fue que debía conocer lo más oscuro de la División de Inteligencia antes de tomar su decisión.

Ella _nunca_ le habló de ello, y él la comprendió porque los secretos de la sección eran más importantes que su relación. A pesar de su silencio pudo ver de primera mano las cicatrices físicas, mentales, que su tiempo ahí le dejó.

—Sigue sin ser correcto.

No le respondió, pero advirtió bajo las yemas el apretar de sus hombros. El fuego en su mirada estaba regresando. El shinobi se dio cuenta que no escogió bien sus palabras.

— ¿Correcto? ¡¿Entonces lo correcto es que siga costándole tan caro?! ¡¿Qué siga sufriendo para que él esté "bien"?! — apretó los dientes con fuerza y frunció la nariz en una expresión de odio —. ¡No lo soporto! ¿¡Por qué no pudo sólo olvidarlo y ya!?

Se separó bruscamente de su abrazo, las lágrimas resbalaron de sus cantos, y el artista supo que el agua _ardía_ con su enojo. Le pareció precioso, pero no tenía tiempo para sus comunes apreciaciones de su novia y sus emociones.

—Aun así, ella lo decidió así — acercó las manos a las suyas.

Hubo una emoción extraña, una _muy_ _cruda_ en su esternón cuando ella reculó de su contacto.

—No me importa si ella lo decidió. Si Sakura deja de respirar, voy a matarlo — hubo una aterradora calma en la última parte.

Una calma que le enfrió la sangre en las venas.

—Y si _él_ tiene el descaro de dejar respirar primero, voy a asegurarme de mantenerlo vivo hasta que ella deje o no de hacerlo para que se dé cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Juro que no permitiré que se libre tan fácil, no esta vez — la grave, rota voz que salió de su garganta casi no pareció suya.

Sai advirtió que la determinación en sus ojos era aún más aguda que antes. Respiró con pesadez, una sombra de resignación le cruzó la mente al darse cuenta que, de pasar lo peor, moriría o escaparía junto a ella.

— ¿Lo odias? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

Pareció analizar la interrogante antes de contestar.

—Odio lo que le hace… odio lo que ella está dispuesta a abandonar por él. Y odio todavía más que él no le regrese _absolutamente nada_ a cambio — sus fosas nasales se dilataron con su agitada respiración.

No pudo rebatir a su novia, y ella prosiguió, escupiendo toda su ira contenida, todas las emociones que acarreaban sus pensamientos.

—Todo este tiempo, ella le ha entregado todo, una y otra vez. No la merece, y ella _definitivamente_ no merece intercambiar _su_ vida por un estúpido que no aprecia lo que tiene, lo que _todos_ le han dado. Por eso… — sus hombros temblaron violentamente, sus nudillos blancos por apretar con demasiada fuerza —. Por eso voy a…

Su respiración era errática, forzada, y sus exhalaciones cada vez parecían más jadeos.

' _Haz algo'_ pensó.

—Ino, escúchame — cubrió con las manos sus apretados puños sobre los muslos —. Debemos confiar en que se recuperarán. No sabemos con certeza qué fue lo que sucedió, y no lo haremos hasta que despierten.

La líder de Análisis se limitó a respirar, pero Sai notó bajo las yemas que sus tendones se relajaban una fracción.

—Aun así, él nunca será bueno para ella — apretó los labios en una fina línea.

—Lo entiendo, créeme, pero… — mantuvo su expresión seria, a pesar de ello su novia se percató de su titubeo.

— ¿Pero? — su tono adquirió ese aire agudo que le era imposible evitar en sus indagaciones

Se miraron largos segundos, la pasiva respiración de Sai tratando de dirigir la errática de Ino. Los negros ojos se suavizaron apenas un poco, pero no le pasó desapercibido a la Yamanaka.

' _No hay escapatoria de esto'_ pensó. Decidió entonces que, con un poco de suerte, eso sería precisamente lo que necesitaba para convencerla.

Inhaló muy profundo y estiró los muslos, sus pantorrillas hormiguearon por estar recargado sobre ellas tanto tiempo. Sin abandonar el agarre en una de sus manos, estiró el brazo para tomar una almohada de la cama, la dejó al lado de su pierna izquierda para tomar otra.

Los azules ojos lo observaron con suspicacia, tratando de adivinar su intención.

Acomodó los dos acolchados, uno frente al otro, sentándose sobre el más distante a la cama. Con la palma le hizo un ademán para que tomara asiento frente a él, estaba seguro que estar cara a cara facilitaría la plática.

Sus prendas se arrugaron cuando se deslizó del filo de la cama, estabilizándose con los antebrazos para no caer de golpe. Se acomodó y entrecruzó las piernas, su espalda recta en un reflejo involuntario por la adrenalina previa al hallazgo de información.

El artista también se cruzó de piernas, descansando las manos sobre sus muslos en una postura sumamente familiar; era la postura neutral con la que los habían programado para nunca dejar escapar nada.

—Durante mi narración, creo que te diste cuenta que oculté algo — la miró a los ojos.

Asintió con un movimiento leve, entrecerrando los párpados.

—El shinobi de Taki nos describió _todo_ lo que sucedió desde que llegó con ellos hasta que se desmayó, cuando Sakura atendió a Sasuke después del enfrentamiento.

La joven comenzó a atisbar un hueco en el abdomen.

—Voy a decírtelo tal cual me lo dijo, no voy a omitir nada.

El hueco creció.

* * *

Sai hacía ya un rato que no sentía la pierna derecha, pero no se movió.

El pesado cuerpo de su novia emitía una agradable calidez contra el frío clima. Su espalda presionaba contra su pecho, su nuca contra su clavícula derecha.

Con el más delicado de los roces acarició la rubia coronilla con la nariz, llenándose los alveolos de su olor; una mezcla floral (a Glicinas, aprendió) y compleja que al mismo tiempo resultaba penetrante por su descarga de estrés. Era un aroma que evocaba las misiones que hicieron juntos, a las veces que hicieron el amor después de sus sparrings.

Apretó un poco más su abrazo, bloqueando la advertencia de su cuerpo por la interrupción de sangre en su muslo.

Sonrió, satisfecho consigo mismo; si hubiera muerto defendiéndola o huyendo con ella, no le habría importado. Pero era mucho más agradable la idea de perecer a su lado por causas naturales.

Los primeros rayos del amanecer se abrieron paso por la ventana.

* * *

Cuando despegó la mirada del tablero de madera, se dio cuenta que el día se estaba sobreponiendo a la noche.

Se movió, manchándose la pernera derecha con la ceniza de las colillas a su lado. Su cuello estaba tan rígido como el concreto. Lo movió a los lados, sustituyendo las dolorosas punzadas iniciales por un placentero destensar en sus trapecios.

Resignado, descansó los pies sobre la fría y húmeda hierba del patio, ganándose un escalofrío con ello. Casi podía imaginarse lo moradas que debían verse sus ojeras, sonrió con desgana.

Amortiguado, llegó un ronquido desde la sala de su casa.

—Tch.

Colocó las manos en el suelo de madera y se inclinó hacia atrás, ocupando la posición para estirarse la columna. Cerró los ojos.

Calculó que tendría sólo dos horas antes de presentarse en la Torre del Hokage.

Era muy poco para dormir, y _demasiado_ para estar solo con su mente.

' _¿Estaría aquí?'_ pensó en su sensei.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio el tablero, por un segundo le pareció oler el tabaco recién encendido de un cigarro.

Una hora después de abandonar la oficina, se encontró con un ave mensajera en el antebrazo, indeciso en si enviarle una carta a la shinobi de Suna.

Sabía muy bien que la mujer acudiría, pero eso podría también ocasionarle problemas con su trabajo diplomático, tanto a ella como a él. Eran Jōnins, no _debían_ actuar bajo la influencia de los sentimientos. Dejó ir al animal.

Su mente entonces divagó hacia el _Dainanahan_.

De todos, era el que más había roto esa regla shinobi. Era el que más había _sufrido_ precisamente por ello.

Y aun así, Shikamaru se encontró envidiándolos en algunas ocasiones.

No era que su propio grupo no gozara de un profundo enlace sentimental, la tercia de los clanes se remontaba a generaciones atrás, era una unión _destinada_.

Para el analítico joven, era inimaginable que a tres personas que no tenían relación las uniera tanto dolor, tanta decepción.

Pero era precisamente eso lo que le hacía apenas atinar la _enormidad_ de sus vínculos, del inconmesurable amor que debían sentir para haber resistido tanto.

Y él quería experimentarlo en carne propia, sólo para saber _qué se sentía._

Sólo para saber qué era abandonar completamente el raciocinio para que las emociones tomaran por completo el lugar.

Otro ronquido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Apretó el abdomen y se inclinó hacia adelante, incorporándose con pesadez.

Deslizó la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con la enorme silueta de su amigo en el sofá. En la mesita del frente se encontraban cuatro botellas vacías de sake.

En el idioma no escrito de InoShikaChō, cuando el Akimichi tomaba sake era una grave señal; el regordete hombre _odiaba_ el sake.

Significaba que sólo quería embriagarse un rato (y rápido) para no sentir.

El Nara siempre pensó que, de los tres, Chōji era el más empático, y la ruleta rusa emocional de hacía unas horas era excelente motivo para presionar su mal hábito.

La última vez que lo hizo fue en la muerte de Neji.

Así que cuando había llegado a su puerta con una bolsa y con la desesperación impresa en los ojos, Shikamaru no encontró su determinación para impedírselo.

Bebió con él, sorbiendo lentamente, limitándose a ver al enorme joven engullir vaso tras vaso. Se cercioró de que su borrachera no desembocaría en algo más grave, saliendo después al frío de la madrugada a reanudar su juego de esa mañana.

Se preguntó hasta qué grado las emociones de la tarde-noche habrían cambiado sus elecciones en las piezas de shōgi.

Anduvo hasta su habitación, dejando entreabierta la puerta para poder escuchar si Chōji despertaba. Se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama, rascándose con pereza la suelta cabellera negra.

Abrió el cajón de su mesita, tomando el papel de arroz y el tabaco. Forjó su cigarrillo con la habilidad propia de un hábito viejo, formando un cilindro con perfecta distribución.

Hurgó en su bolsillo y sacó su encendedor, el clic de metal justo antes de jalar el pedernal.

Se detuvo.

Jugó el cigarrillo en los labios mientras recordaba la última reprimenda que Temari le había dado por fumar dentro de la habitación.

' _Mendokusai'_

Miró el amanecer transformarse en mañana, fumando recargado en el pilar del corredor exterior.

* * *

Cuando faltaban dos horas y media para el amanecer, ya llevaba rato sosteniendo el insecto en su palma.

La tenue luz de la farola exterior arrancó un reflejo de los lentes sobre la mesita.

Recordaba con perfecta claridad la última vez a la que recurrió a ese particular espécimen: fue en el primer aniversario luctuoso del Hyūga.

No es que Shino no hubiera tenido su duelo al momento de su muerte, sólo fue que, durante ese primer año, estuvo lo suficientemente ocupado para no notar el verdadero peso de la muerte, de la total ausencia de un camarada.

Comprobó una vez más que tenía a la mano su bebida hidratante y un par de pastillas por si se presentaba la cefalea.

Con una fina manipulación de chakra le indicó al pequeño animalejo que mordiera.

Ardió.

La saliva neurotóxica ascendió con cada latido del corazón, el Aburame se recostó en su cama con absoluta tranquilidad.

Inició con un cosquilleo, que eventualmente se transformó en un entumecimiento leve de la muñeca. Fue consciente de cómo la sustancia llegó al área de su plexo solar.

Inhaló muy profundo, manteniendo su mente en calma para evitar que el miedo alterara la experiencia y la transformara en grotescas alucinaciones.

Su corazón aceleró en reflejo a la detección, sin saber muy bien qué era aquello. Hubo una especie de hormigueo en su columna cuando su médula decidió fabricar células para defenderse de la toxina.

Su respiración tuvo un incremento momentáneo antes de volverse pesada y vasta.

Una bruma densa cubrió su mente, muy diferente a la que producía el alcohol. Shino siempre la percibió como una red en vez de una manta, donde podías ver todo a pesar de estar debajo de ella. Con ese cambio vino una languidez insondable, muchas veces peor a la debilidad post-orgasmo, pero sin el inmediato efecto del sueño.

La neurotoxina le quitó una fracción el control sobre sus pensamientos, sobre sus emociones. Fue como si su consciencia se dividiera en dos; el abogado y el juez.

Porque el abogado "presentaba", ponía al frente una idea y el juez lo "analizaba" con toda crudeza, con toda severidad.

Así, uno mostraba la imagen de sus dos compañeros, de sus recuerdos con ellos, y otro se encargaba de decirle exactamente por qué _dolía_ tanto su corazón, por qué sentía odio _reprimido_ hacia uno, por qué pesaba tanto la idea de sus muertes.

Era pura y absoluta catarsis.

Se encontró llorando poco después de treinta minutos a partir de la picadura.

Lo necesitaba.

Porque Shino a veces, _muy_ a veces, no se encontraba con las ganas de ser siempre el reservado, el frío.

* * *

Cuando cruzó el umbral del bar sólo llevaba un objetivo en mente.

Era denso, oscuro, iluminado sólo por las hipnóticas luces, por el _brillo hambriento_ en los ojos de los presentes.

Una especie de corrupto santuario donde el mundo de los shinobis colisionaba con el de los civiles.

Cada una de las personas presentes _sabía_ a qué se acudía a aquél lugar. Al dar el paso a través de esa puerta se renunciaba al pudor, se renunciaba a la fachada de decencia con la que la mayoría andaba en su día a día.

Las personas comunes iban en busca de adrenalina, de la emoción que sus vidas urbanas no eran capaces de generar. Iban en busca de los misteriosos ninjas, que no se molestaban en limpiarse la sangre después de una misión, que miraban todavía con un atisbo de intención asesina.

Y los shinobis… ellos iban por presas fáciles.

En ese lugar sólo se regían por una sola cosa: _instinto._

Era el lugar perfecto para alguien como él.

Así que ahí estaba, registrando con los ojos, con el olfato. La tirantez en su esternón avivando su hambre, su intensa observación penetrando a sus potenciales capturas.

Su mente tan abrumada por su corazón que, cuando el roce en su hombro se interpretó en su cerebro, reaccionó con violencia.

Nadie se inmutó, no era una vista extraña.

Y la mujer mantuvo a raya muy bien la expresión de dolor, sus ojos centellearon con la excitación del peligro.

Soltó el fuerte agarre, fijando con las agudas pupilas a las redondas.

La escuchó vagamente, atinando el comentario de su hosquedad, de su inquietud. De cómo _le gustaba_ eso.

También notó lejano el contacto de sus labios, seguido del fuerte apretón en su entrepierna.

Pareció regresar en sí cuando la tenía presionada contra la pared, jadeando contra su cuello, contra sus senos, sus dedos clavándose en su carne.

Hubo una pequeña resistencia, y un rincón de su consciencia lo hizo recordar.

Una de las reglas de aquél lugar era que no podían _hacerlo_ ahí.

Se deslizaron al frío de la madrugada, molestándose sólo en encontrar una enorme sombra bajo un árbol.

No hubo caricias, no hubo besos.

Sólo la urgencia del cuerpo, de encontrar _distracción_.

Arremetió sin gentileza, enterrando las uñas en sus costados de la misma manera que enterraba todas sus emociones bajo el enorme peso de su instinto.

Para alguien como él (de su clan) era muy natural hacerlo.

Su madre y su hermana se lo advirtieron cuando lo consideraron suficientemente mayor, remarcando con crudo énfasis que no debía perder de vista la delgada línea que dividía su consciencia de sus impulsos.

Cruzarla era muy sencillo, regresar… no tanto.

Y esa facilidad resultaba terriblemente peligrosa.

Se dejó llevar, mordiendo la tensa piel de su trapecio, saboreando el ferroso regusto a sangre.

No es que ella no supiera qué podía encontrar en ese lugar, y hallar al Inuzuka fue una sonrisa del destino.

Él desquitó todo, ella lo recibió.

Era más cómodo así; simplemente dejar que su naturaleza tomara el mando, de esa manera el agobio no era _tan_ insoportable.

Después de todo, nunca se distinguió por sobrellevar muy bien sus emociones.

Prefería mil veces el vacío posterior cuando se tiraba agotado en su cama que la agudeza del miedo por las dudas.

* * *

Echó un vistazo a la cama a su derecha, el cuerpo de su compañero hundía el colchón. Su silueta era engañosa, bajo el aparente aspecto delgado se encontraban densos músculos, callos óseos, duras fibras musculares desgarradas y reparadas infinidad de veces, haciéndolo mucho más pesado de lo que parecería.

Con la suave luz de la lámpara en su escritorio atisbó las cicatrices en su columna, en su espinilla, recordatorio permanente de la intervención quirúrgica con la que Tsunade lo hizo caminar de nuevo. Su antebrazo oculto bajo la almohada.

Tenía casi una hora dormido, el traje verde bandera estaba tirado a pies de la cama, junto a su propia ropa.

No hicieron nada más que abrazarse casi desnudos, confortándose el uno al otro (ella más a él). Su llanto fue inusualmente callado, extraño considerando los arrebatos emocionales del efusivo hombre.

La puso alerta de inmediato, porque si Lee estaba tratando de controlar sus sentimientos, significaba que también no quería compartirlo todo.

No tuvo que analizarlo demasiado para saber por qué.

Sabía de su enamoramiento desde hacía mucho tiempo, y a pesar del paso de los años, lo conocía lo suficiente para notar que aún existía una pequeña flama dedicada únicamente a la Jōnin médica.

Todos conocían el afecto que el usuario taijutsu le tenía cuando eran más jóvenes.

La relación que ellos compartían ahora era producto del tiempo, era un brote de lento crecimiento que, por esa misma característica, los unió con más cohesión que una relación espontánea. El dolor de la pérdida de su compañero los aproximó de una manera inesperada, porque el afecto que Tenten le tenía al Hyūga se había roto en mil pedazos, y Lee fue quien se encargó de recolectarlos para unirlos con sus visitas, con sus nerviosas caricias, con su inflamado ser.

No es que darse cuenta de la situación la hiciera dudar de su amor por ella, su entrega siempre fue auténtica, y la alegría con la que la miraba, con la que la abrazaba, era enorme. Aplastaba cualquier duda que pudiera tener (que no las tenía).

Pero la experta en Fūinjutsu tampoco era ingenua.

Por suerte, pensó, estaba lo suficientemente agotada, tanto mental como físicamente, para que la situación no le fuera como un trago amargo.

No lo culpó, y su conmoción se diluyó como la pintura en aguarrás.

Sus pupilas fijaron de nuevo la intrincada serie de trazos sobre el papel especial.

Algo en su melancolía le provocó una inusitada inspiración. Su pincel se deslizó con elegancia, con suavidad, creando un patrón bellísimo de negro sobre blanco. La sedosidad con que resbalaba el instrumento la indujo en el trance que necesitaba en esos momentos.

La tinta la purgó, la limpió de sus pensamientos negativos. No se dio cuenta cuando la luz del alba asomó por las cortinas.

Con una sonrisa conforme se recostó a un lado de su compañero, disfrutando sin ningún resentimiento su sofocante abrazo.

* * *

Los ojos color avellana parecían mirar por la ventana, pero en realidad no fijaban nada.

Estaba recargada sobre el alféizar interior, su cabeza hundida entre los hombros. Los dedos cerrados sobre el borde de la pared.

Los iris se movieron para observar sus manos, notó la manera en la que la piel estaba perdiendo una fracción de su tirantez, arrugándola sólo un poco sobre sus nudillos. No tuvo la energía para burlarse de sí misma y, como una reafirmación, una oleada de cansancio pareció nacer de su Byakugō.

Para su sorpresa, la idea de ahogarse en sake no le apeteció para nada.

Se encontró combatiendo con una ansiedad muy vieja, del tipo que sentía cuando tuvo a sus primeros pacientes. Era la ansiedad de un médico neófito al recibir a alguien grave, la que provocaba dar vueltas innecesarias cerca de las habitaciones, la que provocaba revisar los signos vitales cada poco tiempo.

Sólo la enorme experiencia que poseía la mantuvo a raya, forzándose a permanecer en la habitación.

Estar ahí le supo extraño, agridulce.

Era su antigua oficina, un espacio en el que pasó gran parte de sus días durante demasiados años. Su escritorio aún tenía las melladas de sus uñas por presionarlo demasiado fuerte en su frustración.

Tsunade también notó nuevas melladas en él.

Utilizó toda su titánica fuerza para tragarse el nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta.

A pesar de que su alumna no personalizó el espacio gran cosa, pequeños detalles le indicaban la transición de su ocupación.

En el cajón estaba un bolígrafo con el símbolo del clan Haruno grabado, era un regalo de Shikamaru. Justo a un lado un pequeño bote con aceite puro, una mezcla para relajación, regalo de Shizune. El discreto arreglo floral que llegaba cada mes ya comenzaba a marchitarse sobre un estante, era de Ino. A un lado de la cafetera, metido entre varios tomos de medicina una pequeña copia de _Icha Icha._ Sobre el pesado escritorio un portarretratos de tres espacios; el equipo 7 en el más grande, _ella_ y su mejor amigo en su boda con Hinata, los Konoha 9 reunidos (menos uno).

Y colgada en el perchero su propia bata médica, la bata que tanto se rehusó a utilizar en todos sus años como médica.

A pesar del cambio de liderazgo, del tiempo, ahí la conservaba, en el mismo lugar de siempre. Y Tsunade no tuvo el estómago para meter la mano en el bolsillo derecho para comprobar si seguía ahí el paquetito de terrones de azúcar que guardó en algún momento.

Dos lágrimas cayeron sobre el borde de la ventana.

Hubo un crujido audible de azulejo roto, pequeños fragmentos cayeron al suelo. Los filosos bordes del material se enterraron en sus dedos, sin alcanzar a cortarlos.

Su aprendiz se limitó a ver su encorvada espalda, un atisbo de alarma instalado en su estómago.

—Tsunade-sama… — su voz más débil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

No dio señales de reconocimiento.

—Yo me quedaré. Debe estar agotada, vaya a…

Nuevos pedazos cayeron al suelo, y esta vez iban manchados de sangre. Las rojas gotas provocaron un sonido anormalmente fuerte en el silencio de la habitación.

—Voy a esperar aquí.

Shizune quiso rebatirla, hacerle notar que no serviría de nada. Eran veteranas médicas, _sabían_ que quedarse ahí no cambiaría nada.

Pero no se encontró con la autoridad moral de hacerlo, porque ella _también_ se mantendría a la espera.

Se resignó, a sabiendas que ninguna de las dos abandonaría el recinto hasta que Sakura despertara.

Porque aún si no lo admitían en voz alta, Tsunade estaba ocupando toda su prudencia para no ir y reventarle el cráneo a golpes al Uchiha, y Shizune no estaba muy detrás de apoyar la moción.

No lo iban a hacer por _ella._

El renegado era demasiado importante para su alumna, suficiente para que la consideración por sus sentimientos la detuviera.

La Sannin percibió la variación de un _Shunshin no jutsu_ a sus espaldas, no se molestó en voltear. Calculó tres minutos antes de que su asistente apareciera de nuevo en la habitación.

La escuchó depositar la muda de ropa en el mueble a un lado de la puerta. Después hubo un tintineo de cerámica y el zumbido eléctrico de la cafetera, pero el olor a café no llegó.

Separó las manos del roto borde, la sangre pegando unos minúsculos pedazos de mosaico a su piel. Las observó varios segundos; sus plaquetas coagularon las heridas más lento de lo que estaba acostumbrada (aun así siendo mucho más veloz que una persona normal).

Hubo dos sonidos huecos sobre el escritorio, una mano en su hombro la dirigió a uno de los asientos de visita. Shizune fue bastante prudente al no sentarla en la silla de la directora.

Salió con pasos veloces de la habitación, regresando con una bandeja de acero inoxidable, encima instrumental y material de curación.

Sin más ruido que el de sus movimientos, tomó unas pinzas y gasas. Sostuvo primero la mano derecha sobre su palma izquierda, una gasa separando sus pieles en caso de que la sangre resbalara hacia abajo. Las tenazas de metal se desplazaron veloces, removiendo todas las esquirlas de cerámica de su tejido. Fue tan mecánico que le permitió estar en calma durante el tiempo que tardó.

La castaña no tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera de pensar en evocar su Palma Mística; en cuanto el material extraño fue removido las heridas se cerraron con una minúscula descarga de vapor.

Con la delicadeza que sólo tienen las manos de una mujer preocupada, repitió el proceso con la mano izquierda de su maestra.

Un olor a flor de manita, a manzanilla y a lavanda pululó en el aire, mezclándose con el ferroso aroma de la sangre.

Retiró la última esquirla.

Dejó las pinzas sobre la bandeja en su regazo.

Ambas miraron hacia abajo, hacia las ahora curadas heridas; el dorso de Tsunade sobre la palma de Shizune.

Eran las manos de una aprendiz curando las de su maestra.

Y a la Sannin le pareció que no había ejemplo más perfecto para demostrar que, a pesar de todos sus errores, hizo algo bien.

Su fuerte corazón, remendado tantas veces que perdió la cuenta, volvió a abrirse.

Porque en ese momento, mientras su primera aprendiz cuidaba de los cortes en su piel, el sofocante peso de su impotencia por fin cayó sobre sus hombros.

Porque esas mismas manos que se lastimó tan estúpidamente eran las mismas que _no podían hacer más._

Porque si bien estaba hinchada de orgullo por sus dos pupilas, Tsunade no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber que, si tuviera que intercambiar su vida por una de ellas, no habría ninguna duda en su elección.

Y eso la hizo la persona más miserable y a la vez la más satisfecha.

Lágrimas cayeron en sus antebrazos, eventualmente en su palma a medida que se encorvó con su dolor.

La tisana se enfrió sobre el escritorio.

* * *

Kakashi podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que utilizó su autoridad para salirse con la suya.

La verdad es que nadie en el hospital pensaba negarle el acceso tampoco.

Caminó, obligando a sus piernas a avanzar despacio, casi con cuidado, desplazándose como un fantasma en el pasillo.

No tomó el elevador al nivel subterráneo, utilizando las escaleras como una especie de zona reflexiva para su propia tranquilidad.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de acceso al nivel de Terapia Intensiva, se encontró incapaz de empujar el metal.

Mantenerse frío ante la posibilidad de muerte no era difícil para él. Era un shinobi después de todo.

Pero mantener ese desapego cuando se trataba de _ellos_ fue imposible.

Porque con el tiempo, con las interminables cavilaciones de su mente al deambular por el solitario y descuidado recinto de su clan, con el caer en cuenta que de nuevo _sonreía de verdad_ , con todo eso los consideró sus _amigos._

La tercia de jóvenes, independientemente de su edad, probaron ser la compañía que no sabía que necesitaba, la que lo hizo sentir menos apático, menos indiferente.

Un poco menos muerto, quizás.

Gracias al tiempo junto a ellos durante su desarrollo como Genins, el solitario hombre se encontró disfrutando de nuevo las expediciones, de las charlas banales y las peleas sin sentido mientras tomaban sus alimentos, de la _auténtica diversión_ cuando intentaban descubrir su rostro o cuando al dejarles la cuenta sin pagar.

Se dio cuenta una tarde, sentado frente a las tumbas. La combinación del incienso con las flores resultaba ardorosa en su sensible nariz, pero estaba acostumbrado.

La breve narración de su anécdota se vio interrumpida con su risa. Y a medida que el sonido se extinguía en su garganta, al limpiarse una minúscula lágrima producto de su carcajada, se encontró en total y absoluta paz.

Fue un instante donde el peso de su vida pareció no comprimir sus hombros, su esternón.

La vida de un shinobi venía con un costo _demasiado_ alto.

Su mismo padre, que él consideraba impávido, sufrió las peores consecuencias al romper el código, presionándolo de tal manera que terminó por acabar con su vida.

Sus amigos, las primeras personas que estaban logrando sacudir su frialdad (depresión), también cayeron bajo el agobiante lastre de su compromiso con Konoha.

Su maestro, la única figura que lo mantenía a flote después de perder a su equipo, a quien podía acudir a pesar de nunca atreverse a hacerlo (porque él era el Jōnin de sangre fría, porque no podía mostrarse "débil"), pereció en el cumplimiento de su juramento para con el País.

La guerra le arrebató todo, y un poco más.

Para cuando el último chispazo de vida abandonó los ojos de Rin, él ya se encontraba hundido en un abismo, sostenido sólo por su férrea disciplina, por su inquebrantable sentido del deber. Cuando la tumba de Minato fue grabada, cuando todos abandonaron el cenotafio menos él, tuvo la certeza que no saldría _jamás_ de ahí.

Se metió tanto en su papel de shinobi prodigio que terminó por perderse en el proceso. Pero sabía que, de no haberlo hecho, habría terminado como Sakumo Hatake.

Y él no podía _permitir_ que el nombre de su clan resultara más manchado.

Le pareció una muy desagradable broma del destino que, cuando por fin las naciones estaban en paz, cuando jamás se había respirado tanta tranquilidad, ahora que las muertes empezaban a ser por causas naturales y no por asesinatos y guerras, dos de las personas más importantes para él estuvieran _muriendo_.

Exhaló con pesadez, empujando la puerta; pareció pesar una tonelada bajo su palma.

La zona del hospital se encontraba vacía salvo por sus dos alumnos y el equipo (más grande de lo requerido) de enfermeras y médicos.

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, diluyéndose con cada segundo hasta convertirse en compasión, en tristeza, en conmiseración.

 _En lástima._

Si Kakashi nunca hubiera tenido a Rin y a Obito, a Minato, _a sus tres alumnos_ , lo más probable es que hubiera matado a todos por mirarlo de esa manera.

No hubo nada de enojo en él, nada de ira.

El hombre afable y simpático que era ahora existía gracias a todos ellos.

Así que se acercó a la pequeña isla, saludando a los presentes. Al escuchar su nombre o título con el honorífico _sama,_ se limitó a mover la mano como si eso pudiera ahuyentarlo, renegando con amabilidad que no era necesario agregarlo.

Permanecieron en silencio después, el Rokudaime quiso hablar, quiso preguntar todas las cosas que se agolpaban en su mente, pero no encontró su voz.

Una enfermera, que intuyó era la más experimentada de todo el grupo, se puso de pie, haciéndole un ademán con la mano para que la siguiera.

Su corazón inició un golpeteo leve a medida que se acercaron a la puerta.

Bajo el estéril olor del lugar percibió un pinchazo de adrenalina que provino de sus espaldas. Lo hizo voltear por encima del hombro; dos médicos se veían indecisos entre detenerlos o permanecer en su lugar.

De reojo se dio cuenta que la mujer a su lado levantaba un brazo. Se llevó un índice a los labios.

El Hokage pocas veces se sintió tan satisfecho al romper los protocolos.

La puerta se abrió con un silbido neumático, y a pesar de toda la desinfección que hicieron en la habitación, el claro olor ferroso de la sangre se registró en su nariz.

Para entonces, su corazón intentaba romperle las costillas.

La enfermera lo rebasó, permaneció a aproximadamente dos pasos de la cama, indicándole la distancia de observación sin hablar. El pitido repetitivo de las máquinas le ofreció poco consuelo.

El aspecto de su alumno no era bueno, nada bueno. Se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de la mujer, sin despegar las pupilas del Uchiha.

Estaba cubierto por una sábana. En su brazo derecho un catéter conectado a una unidad de sangre, en el bíceps gasa sujeta por cinta quirúrgica. En su rostro había cortadas y raspones, aquellos que resultan de cualquier batalla, un tubo conectado a su nariz para proveer oxígeno. Dos oscuras marcas cubrían el área inferior a sus ojos, y su piel (de por sí blanca) se veía anormalmente pálida.

No supo si el no poder ver sus heridas primarias era mejor o peor.

El penetrante olor a sangre era más intenso en su cuerpo inferior (ignorando la transfusión), que era donde el Chidori hizo más daño. Y para su desgracia, también notó un remanente de tejido muerto, de células y proteína descompuesta. Fue sólo un poco, pero ahí estaba.

Lo más probable es que su infección estuviera controlada, pero el daño en su interior tendría que repararse con el tiempo.

Si bien su aspecto no era nada alentador, tuvo el presentimiento de que el Uchiha sobreviviría sólo por su olor. El Hatake aprendió a distinguir muy bien las señales que anteceden a la muerte durante sus años en servicio.

Lo que no sabía era cuán afectado resultaría, porque sobrevivir era sólo el primer paso.

Y si Sasuke se veía de esa manera a pesar de recibir atención médica experta…

La enfermera le hizo un ademán, salieron de la habitación.

Se frotó los cansados ojos, digiriendo la información sensorial de su breve visita. Su pequeño atisbo de calma por saber que el Uchiha viviría fue aplastado por el nerviosismo que ahora sentía por ver a Sakura.

La enfermera debió notarlo; le colocó una mano en el omóplato derecho, dirigiéndolo al fondo del pasillo.

Hubo otro sonido hidráulico, accedieron a una antesala.

Los visores de las máscaras de cuarentena reflejaron la blanca luz del techo. Sin pensar se acercó a una, notando su reflejo en una.

Pánico fue único que vio en sus ojos.

Se burló de sí mismo un instante; él que se jactaba de ocultar tan bien sus emociones…

La enfermera atenuó la luz con un regulador, dejándolos casi a oscuras. Entonces presionó otro switch y el cristal de observación (hasta entonces opaco) se volvió completamente transparente.

El acero de sus ojos pareció brillar un momento, su entrecejo se frunció hacia arriba a medida que se acercó al cristal.

La cama debía estar a cuatro pasos de distancia desde la puerta.

Una serie de tubos y cables estaban conectados al cuerpo de su alumna; en sus brazos, en su boca, en los dedos, en las muñecas, en sus sienes. El pitido de las máquinas era imposible de escuchar desde la antesala, Kakashi tampoco pudo notar ningún olor.

Observó varios minutos la paleta de tonalidades que coloreaban los brazos de la Jōnin, como si alguien hubiera trazado ciertas fibras al azar, apareciendo a intervalos sobre su piel. Era como ver un intrincado y detallado tatuaje que remarcaba la anatomía de sus músculos en gradientes de rojo, morado y verde.

— ¿Por qué está…?

—Porque el veneno seguía activo cuando la trasladaron.

Volteó la cabeza para mirar a la enfermera a la cara.

— ¿Entonces sigue envenenada? — apretó la mandíbula.

—No, la toxina ya está inactiva. Gran parte estaba neutralizada cuando llegaron, pero su chakra no alcanzó para absorberla toda. Su sistema inmune se vio comprometido por eso y entró en choque. Katsuyu logró estabilizarla con su baba — regresó la vista a la Jōnin de cabello rosa —. Está aquí porque no podemos arriesgarnos a que ningún microorganismo entre en contacto con ella. No ahora.

Se presionó las sientes con el pulgar y el índice, respirando pesadamente al tratar de recobrarse.

—Es una medida cautelar, después será trasladada a UTI.

— ¿Cuál es el pronóstico?

Hubo duda en los ojos cafés de la enfermera, eso le apuñaló el estómago.

—Incierto.

' _Incierto'_ repitió en su mente,la palabra le supo amarga.

—Rokudaime-sama, justo ahora ella está luchando. No podemos perder la fe en que logre combatir la infección. Sakura-sama no se rendiría tan fácil, todos lo sabemos — le colocó una cálida mano en el brazo derecho.

Estaba tan abstraído que escuchar el respetuoso honorífico en el nombre de su alumna lo desconcertó.

Por supuesto. Por supuesto que la llamaban así.

No entendió exactamente por qué lo conmovió tanto; cuando se dio cuenta, la tela de su máscara ya había absorbido una gota que resbaló desde su ojo izquierdo, invisible para la mujer.

La pelirosa incluso bromeó con él al respecto, mostrando la misma incomodidad (desagrado) que la de él cuando las personas agregaban el honorífico a sus nombres o a sus títulos.

Kakashi reconocía muchos rasgos de su personalidad en ella a pesar de su negligencia como maestro, de su injustificado abandono por enfocar su atención en sus dos compañeros de equipo.

Porque en su estúpida lógica, consideró que la kunoichi tenía más herramientas para arreglárselas sola. Tenía la corazonada de que la temperamental mujer tenía más espina para salir adelante, una espina que sus dos camaradas no tenían.

Quizás fue su error no decirle que, para él, ella _merecía la confianza_ suficiente para desentenderse, porque estaba seguro que prevalecería.

La abandonó porque, de los tres, era la única que _podía soportarlo_.

Jamás podría perdonarse por ello, aun cuando la joven jamás se lo recriminó, aun cuando sabía que ella _ya lo había perdonado_.

Le pareció irónico que, para ser llamado uno de los ninjas más inteligentes de Konoha, fuera tan estúpido.

Apretó los puños a sus costados, la enfermera volvió a dirigirlo hacia afuera.

—Hokage-sama, le haremos llegar toda la información. Justo ahora debemos ser pacientes.

—Sí, gracias — ni siquiera recriminó su honorífico.

Avanzó hacia las escaleras, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos. El frío contacto del cristal le recordó.

El veneno, la pequeña muestra en el tubo de ensayo. Debía llevársela a Shizune.

Subió cuatro escalones, la pesada puerta de metal se cerró.

En el quinto notó el aroma de Tsunade y de Shizune acercarse a velocidad.

Su corazón se heló.

Escuchó el ajetreo detrás del acceso a UTI, bajando dos escalones con su indecisión.

Un agarre de hierro lo tomó del hombro. No controló su reflejo y asió la muñeca, listo para convertir el movimiento en una llave cuando la mano lo empujó contra el muro con más fuerza de la que esperaba.

—No ahora, Kakashi — los severos orbes avellana lo fijaron dos segundos.

Lo soltó y siguió bajando las escaleras a grandes pasos. Miró la castaña nuca, por fin habló.

—Shizune — la mujer se detuvo, volteando rápido —. Toma, creo que es necesario que lo lleven al área de Toxinas y Antídotos — colocó el frío tubo en su palma.

— ¡Rokudaime-sama! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dio antes?! — lo recriminó, pero al encontrarse con los orbes acero suavizó su gesto.

—Discúlpame, iba a hacerlo al entrar al hospital pero…

—Está bien, lo entiendo. Lo llevaré en cuanto…

—Sí, sí, ve.

Si hubiera dependido de él, se habría quedado ahí sentado en las escaleras, pendiente de lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo.

Pero era el Hokage.

Subió sin mirar atrás, tratando de ignorar el retortijón en su abdomen al pensar quién de los dos necesitaba la atención. Le pareció que sus órganos estaban todos hechos un nudo.

Antes de salir del hospital inhaló profundo, su expresión volviendo a ser la habitual; despreocupada.

Si en algo se volvió bueno con los años, era en ocultar sus emociones bajo su afabilidad.

Y no es que su naturaleza no fuera gentil y amable, pero el Hatake encontró un excelente camuflaje en ello.

Su agudo sentido del tiempo le indicó que eran las 7:32 a.m. Con eso cumplía 29 horas sin dormir.

* * *

 **Tómense unos minutos para decirme sus opiniones u observaciones, son lo que me motiva. A veces me hacen notar ciertas cosas y de verdad resulta muy padre la experiencia de interactuar con mis lectores.**

 **Como adicional: Yo tengo una manera de ver a los personajes, trato de mantener la base canon pero agrego ciertas percepciones dependiendo de sus personalidades, esto con tal de darles caracterizaciones más creíbles, más ricas en contenido y un tanto más crudas. Quizás muy influenciadas por cómo yo interpreto que los afectan las misiones, la guerra, sus relaciones personales, sus experiencias.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Espero sus reviews para comentarme.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **P.D. si visitan mi perfil, encontraran más historias del Narutoverse.**

 **Update después de revisión: Acabo de notar que, al migrar un documento hacia la página, la muy hdp a veces me borra palabras y junta otras, por ejemplo "conel" o cosas así. Muy curioso y molesto porque me obliga a revisar todo cuando ya lo tengo listo desde un archivo en mi PC. Qué cosas. Si notan esos errores, por favor díganme. Gracias a todas y todos.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Bienvenidos de vuelta.**

 **Un comentario importante: No mencioné cronología para no hacer esto más complicado, les doy la libertad de darles los intervalos que quieran (unas horas, unos días, incluso semanas si les parece más adecuado). Diré nada más que para mí, todo ocurre en unos cuantos días (me refiero a capítulos próximos también).**

 **Respondiendo a FGC: Gracias por tu review, precisamente quise trasmitir las emociones de todos. Me dio gusto leerte de nuevo.**

 **Les pido paciencia con respecto a las apariciones de Sasuke y Sakura, todo es por el buen desarrollo de la narración y para darles una historia mucho más completa y rica en contenido.**

 **Una disculpa por la demora, las fechas son algo complicadas para encontrar tiempo de escribir. Felices fiestas a todos por cierto (si es que las festejan).**

* * *

El equipo de la UTI conocía muy bien a Naruto, no era sólo por ser el héroe de guerra, sino por su presencia casi constante en el hospital después de sus sparrings y misiones, de sus rigurosos entrenamientos, de sus visitas a la directora.

A la mayoría le agradaba el muchacho a pesar de ser demasiado ruidoso e inquieto para la calma requerida de una clínica.

Pero ahí, sentado en la silla que el Hokage amablemente pidió (mediante una orden), estaba inusualmente callado.

Lo que era peor, estaba más callado que su esposa.

Y el contraste era demasiado extraño como para acostumbrarse a ello.

Metódicamente uno de los enfermeros, una de las médicas, iban a su lugar a preguntarle si necesitaban agua, o café, o té.

El rubio no gastó aliento en respuestas verbales, y la Hyūga contestaba más movida por su inquebrantable cortesía que por querer hablar en sí.

Con los días, dejaron de sentirse tan alertas con su presencia, permitiéndoles quedarse hasta una hora en intervalos de veinte minutos repartidos a lo largo de veinticuatro horas.

Sólo en una de sus visitas la directora del hospital entró en paro.

Lo que llamó la atención de todos fue que nueve segundos antes de que las alarmas pitaran en sus monitores, el Jinchūriki se levantó como si lo hubieran latigueado, y sólo media milésima después de notarlo Hinata ya tenía las venas dilatadas en sus sienes.

Los dos jóvenes mostraron ser muchísimo más prudentes de lo que los consideraban, porque en vez de correr hacia el fondo del pasillo, voltearon a ver al equipo de médicos, advirtiéndoles con la desesperación de sus ojos azules y lavandas antes que la señal electrónica.

Los médicos usualmente completaban la formación shinobi para ser profesionales de la salud; la manera de atender heridos en Konoha dependía severamente del control de chakra, no sólo eso, solamente aquellos que probaban ser los más finos a la hora de utilizarlo podían ostentar el título. Todo debido a las estrictas reformas que Tsunade implementó en cuanto llegó al poder.

Pero a todos les quedó _muy_ claro después de eso que la diferencia entre su nivel y el de los ninjas (los muchachos) frente a ellos era _abismal_.

La veterana enfermera pulsó el botón de aviso en cuanto el rubio se había puesto de pie, avisando a la Sannin acerca de la situación.

Sus órdenes fueron muy claras y concisas: "Manténganla con vida, avísenme de cualquier emergencia sin importar qué"

El tono de esas últimas tres palabras llevaba implícita la amenaza de lo que podría pasarles si por cualquier motivo alguien olvidaba hacerlo.

También entendieron que la dirección aplicaba al renegado shinobi, aunque no fuera declarado explícitamente.

En menos de diez segundos la rubia mujer ya estaba dando enormes pasos en dirección al fondo del pasillo, seguida de cerca por su asistente.

Eran la viva imagen del cansancio, pero jamás, en ninguna de las veces, su andar fue menos firme, sus manos menos estables.

La exdirectora del hospital se detuvo frente al joven, y en un gesto casi maternal le cubrió la mejilla izquierda con la palma, sus centelleantes ojos suavizándose en los segundos que lo miró.

Reanudó su andar, desapareciendo por la puerta al fondo.

Ninguno de los médicos que se quedaron en la isla presenció una muestra de afecto tan sincera como aquella de parte de la veterana.

La pareja no necesitó de ninguna petición amable; se fueron por las escaleras sin decir nada.

* * *

Kiba y Shino se encontraron en un mirador de una escalinata que llevaba a los barrios altos de la ciudad.

Si bien quisieron convencerse de que era una coincidencia, la verdad es que ese punto era territorio neutral cuando ambos hacían enojar a Hinata.

Se encontraba lo suficientemente retirado del feudo de los Hyūga y suficientemente alto para advertir su presencia si por algún motivo se acercaba a esa área.

Los dos aprendieron con el tiempo que, si llegaban a presionar a la pálida kunoichi al extremo, podía volverse una amenaza incluso peor que Kurenai cuando intentaron leer esas cartas que Asuma le había escrito.

Era equiparable a la rabia de Sakura cuando Naruto decidía que era un excelente día para ser más tonto de lo normal.

La diferencia era que si bien los golpes absurdamente fuertes que recibía Naruto eran aterradores, a los dos shinobis les parecía todavía más espeluznante la suavidad de la técnica de Hinata. Porque sólo bastaba con tres toques de sus delgados dedos para dejarlos fuera de circulación unas horas (casi dos días en su peor ofensa), dejándoles delicados moretones en vez de enormes hematomas o huesos rotos.

Pero su reunión fue movida por algo muy diferente a sus maquinaciones para pedir perdón.

Los dos estaban inseguros, vacilantes de ir a ver a su compañera.

La razón era que, algunos días atrás, cuando decidieron ser temerarios y acercarse durante la noche al hospital, llegaron justo cuando los esposos salían de las puertas de cristal. Tuvieron que decir sus nombres tres veces, y se detuvieron sólo porque Naruto pareció escucharlos.

Cuando ambos miraron al par de ninjas, se dieron cuenta que en realidad sus ojos no los fijaban realmente.

Estaban ahí, pero no estaban ahí.

Hinata se recobró primero.

—Kiba-kun, Shino-kun — saludó con una voz inusualmente fuerte para sus estándares.

—Hinata, Naruto. ¿Cómo está todo? — Shino habló primero.

Fue la peor pregunta para hacer, porque si bien los dos jóvenes recompusieron su expresión en un parpadeo (eran ninjas, y unos muy buenos), a los dos del equipo 8 no les pasó desapercibido el sutil tensar de sus labios, la sombra más profunda en sus entrecejos, el flamazo en sus ojos.

—Están haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlos rápido. Tsunade baa-chan está supervisando sus avances — forzó una sonrisa en sus labios —. Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan van a estar bien _'ttebayo_ — su voz no flaqueó.

El Jinchūriki apretó inconscientemente la mano de su esposa, logrando que bajara la vista sólo un segundo antes de volver a mirarlos de frente, fingiendo una diminuta sonrisa.

Los dos pupilos de Kurenai supieron por la expresión de la Hyūga que algo malo acababa de suceder.

No presionaron, si tenía la disposición para hablar con ellos, los buscaría.

—De acuerdo, si se enteran de algo…

—Claro, no se preocupen por eso. Nos vemos — Naruto y Hinata voltearon, echando a andar con prisa.

Se quedaron ahí parados, cruzando una mirada; los integrantes del equipo 7 no debían estar _nada_ bien.

Así que se reunieron en aquella escalinata, en un reflejo involuntario por planear una estrategia para acercarse a su amiga, por una razón muy diferente a la usual.

— ¿Los has visto de nuevo? — Shino siguió mirando el atardecer, sus gafas reflejando la anaranjada luz.

—No, no después de eso — Kiba apretó su agarre en el barandal.

Ninguno de los dos admitió su cobardía; Shino era perfectamente capaz de utilizar sus insectos, Kiba de hacer uso de sus habilidades de rastreo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, reafirmando su complicidad.

—Yo pienso que es mejor esperar a que ella nos diga algo — el usuario de insectos perfiló el rostro para verlo de reojo.

—No lo sé, por esta vez sería bueno que los visitáramos. Podemos llevar comida o algo — Kiba no sabía cocinar, pero era muy fácil ir a Ichiraku y comprar el platillo especial de Naruto que, por default, era también el de Hinata.

El Aburame se cruzó de brazos, recargando la cadera en el metal y volteando el cuerpo para tenerlo de frente.

—Tal vez podría funcionar dadas las circunstancias. Lo haremos a tu manera, no quiero que vuelva a ser igual a cuando… — dejó flotar la frase.

—Sí, yo tampoco. Tenemos que estar ahí para ella — Kiba apretó los dientes.

Ninguno de los dos tenía el corazón para verla como cuando regresaron a Konoha después de la guerra, pisando la conocida aldea sólo para enterrar a su primo.

Ellos, que eran su equipo, se vieron desplazados en sus intentos por levantarle el ánimo por el grupo de kunoichis que la apoyaron. Las mujeres dedicaron días enteros para rotarse y distraer a la heredera Hyūga, acompañándola en sus actividades, o invitándola (forzándola) a reuniones nocturnas en casa de Ino, o de Tenten, o de...

La verdad es que se sintieron inútiles, como si no conocieran en absoluto a su compañera de equipo, incapaces de ayudarla como les habría gustado. La sensación prevaleció aun cuando, varias semanas después, Hinata los reunió para hacer un sparring y, una vez que cayeron al pasto por el agotamiento, les agradeció por lo que hicieron (que ellos consideraban muy poco).

Akamaru, que hasta ese momento había rondado las piernas de ambos con su inquietud, salió disparado escaleras abajo.

— ¡Oi! ¡Akamaru! — Kiba saltó por encima del barandal.

Shino se movió en silencio, siguiendo al animalesco ninja.

El pelaje blanco torció en una esquina, obligándolos a derrapar para ajustar su trayectoria.

— ¡Akamaru! — no se dio cuenta en que momento empezó a correr con brazos y piernas.

El usuario de insectos se resignó a rastrearlos con la hembra de escarabajo en el hombro de su compañero, continuar a ese ritmo sólo lo agotaría innecesariamente.

' _¿Qué demonios le pasa?_ El Inuzuka frunció el ceño.

La perruna silueta de su camarada estaba fuera de vista, pero el rastro de su olor era perfectamente "visible". Corrió por los tejados para evitar a la gente de las calles, que ya se encontraban murmurando molestas por el empujón del enorme perro.

Volvió a cambiar de dirección, entonces se dio cuenta de a dónde estaban yendo.

Las manos le sudaron, haciéndolo resbalar en una torsión brusca sobre un piso de azulejo. Aterrizó sobre su hombro sin reanudar de inmediato la cacería. Shino apareció a su lado cuando se estaba incorporando.

—Akamaru…

—Sí. Lo noté hace unos metros.

Kiba se frotó el golpe, mostrando los dientes.

No tenía sentido molestarse con su hermano.

Los perros del clan Inuzuka no sólo eran inteligentes, poseían una sensibilidad propia de un animal al que le ha sido otorgada la dosis precisa de consciencia.

Los ajustaba en un perfecto equilibrio entre instinto e intelecto.

El profundo lazo que unía a los dos era mucho más complejo de lo que al shinobi le habría resultado cómodo. Y la verdad es que su compañero del alma sólo resonaba con sus propias emociones.

El que Akamaru actuara de esa manera era porque el corazón de Kiba lo pedía.

Enojarse con su camarada era enojarse consigo mismo.

Exhaló, resignado con la comprensión de su persecución.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa de los Uzumaki, Hinata estaba sentada en las escaleras de su entrada, el enorme perro tenía la cabeza y el cuello recargados en su regazo. La mano izquierda de la kunoichi enterrada en el pelaje de su lomo.

Por primera vez desde la noticia, vieron una sincera, aunque pequeña, sonrisa en su rostro.

Levantó los orbes lavanda para verlos, para su alivio, el afecto no abandonó su color.

Se acercaron hasta quedar frente a ella.

—Hinata, disculpa. No sé qué se le metió y…

Los iris sin pupilas volvieron a fijar al afable animal, éste levantó gran cabeza para tocar con el morro su mejilla, resoplando y provocándole un cosquilleo.

—No hay cuidado, Kiba-kun. No pasa nada — deslizó la mano de su lomo a su cuello, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

Los dos hombres permanecieron de pie; Shino inmóvil, el Inuzuka inquieto.

—Hinata… — se acuclilló, fijando el lavanda con sus agudas pupilas.

— ¿Les apetece entrar por una taza de té? — preguntó con amabilidad.

—Nos encantaría — el usuario de insectos le ofreció una mano.

La tomó, ayudándola a incorporarse, y Akamaru soltó un ladrido ahogado en protesta al abandonar su cómodo lugar.

La melodiosa risita de la joven terminó de quebrar el nerviosismo de su encuentro, entraron a la casa.

Se retiraron el calzado en el recibidor. La ninja se desplazó a la cocina, los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron del otro lado de la pequeña barra. Abrió una alacena superior, estirando el cuerpo para tomar algo.

—Oi, Hinata, déjanos ayudar… — lo miró por encima de su brazo con _esa_ expresión —. O tal vez no — tragó saliva.

Le sonrió con ternura después de eso, sacando las tazas y depositándolas en la barra, justo frente a las manos recargadas del Inuzuka. Colocó la tetera sobre el fuego de la estufa.

Sin decir nada, también depositó frente a él tres pequeñas bolitas agujereadas de metal y una bolsa con hierbas deshidratadas, Kiba sólo reconoció las flores de manzanilla por vista, el olor le arrojó los demás componentes en sucesión a medida que los olores se reconocían en su nariz.

Se encargó de llenar los infusores con la mezcla, colocando uno en cada taza una vez que terminó. El Aburame llevó tres portavasos a la mesita de madera de la sala.

Hinata tenía perfectamente medido el tiempo de ebullición; ya tenía la mano protegida con un guante cuando la tetera silbó. El hombre de gafas se llevó las tres tazas una vez que estuvieron llenas de agua caliente. El animalesco joven se llevó un recipiente con miel y un pequeño plato con galletas.

Se sentaron en los cómodos sofás; Kiba en el sillón individual del otro lado de la mesita (frente a ellos), Hinata y Shino en el mismo sofá, él a su derecha. El aroma de la tisana llenó la habitación, resultando muy agradable. El enorme perro se echó a los pies de la Hyūga.

El calor de las tazas se sintió bien en manos de todos, la temperatura estaba descendiendo rápido con el avance de la noche.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Naruto? — sus rojos tatuajes se movieron cuando sorbió de su taza.

—Está con Iruka-otōsan— tomó una galleta y se la llevó a los labios.

Ninguno respondió. Un silencio se instaló entre los tres, diferente a la percepción de cada uno.

El Inuzuka revolvió su bebida, concentrándose en el pequeño remolino.

' _¿Qué debo decirle? Maldita sea, ¿por qué no puedo actuar normal?'_ pensó con irritación.

Se dio cuenta que sus dos compañeros lo miraban extrañados; el tintineo de metal contra cerámica estaba alcanzando niveles preocupantes.

Se ruborizó y dejó su bebida en la mesa, manteniéndose encorvado. Recargó un antebrazo en una rodilla y el codo en otra, colocando los dedos a lo largo de su rostro. Exhaló con fuerza y levantó la cabeza, recargando el mentón sobre la palma.

—Hinata… — la ninja dejó su taza sobre el platito, enderezándose y descansando las manos en su regazo —. No sé… No sabemos cómo estén las cosas, pero sabes que siempre estaremos para ti, y para Naruto también.

Hubo un atisbo de tristeza en el color lavanda de sus ojos, sus párpados se cerraron sólo un poco con su comprensión.

—Estamos dispuestos a dejar que practiques tu _Jūken_ con nosotros si así lo deseas — las negras gafas añadieron énfasis a su seria voz.

La joven volteó el rostro para verlo, resoplando levemente con humor, una minúscula sonrisa en su boca.

Kiba tragó saliva, sin saber si la propuesta era cierta o no, molesto por no haber sido consultado para tal decisión. Pero cuando Hinata volvió a fijarlo a él, asintió con expresión de forzada felicidad.

Si ella no lo tuviera en su campo visual, le habría dirigido una mirada asesina a su compañero.

—Gracias — su agradecimiento inevitablemente teñido de su desconsuelo.

El perruno joven apretó los labios en una línea.

—La verdad es que… — apretó las delicadas manos en puños —. No se encuentran bien.

Las tres palabras pesaron sobre todos. Hinata continuó.

—Sasuke-kun tiene mejor aspecto que hace unos días, su tenketsu no se ve tan mal como cuando llegó. Tsunade-sama ha estado trabajando con Shizune-san para arreglarle la pierna, lo llevarán a cirugía en cuanto lo consideren apropiado.

Los dos recordaron la descripción de Sai, estaban muy familiarizados con el poder destructivo de la técnica _raiton_ que inventó Kakashi.

Shino le dio un largo trago a su bebida, Kiba se comió una galleta a pesar de no tener saliva para tragarla.

En un gesto inusual en ella, Hinata dobló la espalda, recargando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas. Su largo cabello se deslizó de sus hombros, flotando a los lados de su rostro, su flequillo hizo una sombra sobre sus ojos.

—Pero… Sakura-chan…

Su agudo olfato detectó la acumulación de sal antes que las gotas se formaran en sus lagrimales.

—Está resistiendo, pero su cuerpo… sus heridas son muy graves. No nos han permitido entrar — sonrió con lamento —. Eso no me impide usar mi Byakugan, y Naruto-kun utiliza su modo Sennin. Lo que he visto, lo que él detecta… — negó con la cabeza.

El animalesco hombre bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, rascándose con fuerza el cuero cabelludo. Akamaru soltó un leve chillido, apenas audible.

— ¿Crees que…? — sus gafas reflejaron la luz del techo cuando se perfiló hacia ella.

—No lo sé — se llevó la mano derecha a los ojos, parcialmente oculta bajo su cabello, frotándoselos —. Tsunade-sama ocupa su tiempo en el laboratorio, no sabemos qué hace exactamente, pero creemos que está utilizando las células del Shodaime para algo. Escuché a los de UTI decir que están preparando una cirugía, pero Sakura-chan está muy débil para soportarla.

El Inuzuka se restregó el rostro, tratando de despejar el recuerdo del olor a muerte que percibió desde el tejado la noche que llegaron.

— ¿Cómo se lo está tomando Naruto? — su tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda se vio estirado cuando detuvo su movimiento pero no separó los dedos de su piel.

La kunoichi volvió a enderezar la espalda, en su expresión sólo hubo pesar.

—Es... difícil — respondió, una lágrima resbaló de su canto interno derecho.

La blanca mano del Aburame le dio un confortante apretón en el hombro.

Su salvaje compañero se puso de pie y se acercó a ella, inclinando el cuerpo para abrazarla (quizás con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria).

Para Hinata, viniendo de una familia noble, reservada y educada hasta lo grotesco, llegaban a ser inconcebibles esos cruces del espacio personal (por lo menos de su parte).

Pero el sofocante abrazo de su amigo la hizo sentirse cobijada, apoyada. Algo que le hacía mucha falta en ese momento.

Lo abrazó de vuelta, ignorando los gritos del rincón de su mente que obedecía ciegamente a su formación. Se permitió cruzar la línea porque su confianza en sus amigos era mucho más grande que una estúpida regla de cortesía.

No sollozó, pero algunas lágrimas sí escaparon de sus párpados, deslizándose hasta ser absorbidas por el pelaje de la chamarra gris del Inuzuka.

Kiba apretó un poco más cuando pensaba en separarse. Entonces notó algo extraño.

Su nariz estaba justo detrás de la oreja de la Hyūga, permitiéndole completo acceso a su olor corporal.

Era un aroma que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia, un aroma que siempre le había agradado bastante aún después de superar su enamoramiento por ella. Resultaba sutil, elegante, como si resaltara la nobleza en su sangre.

Pero algo era diferente.

Sin controlar su reflejo, inhaló con más profundidad, activando todos los pequeños receptores de su nariz. Aunque la base de su esencia seguía siendo la misma, Kiba advirtió pequeños cambios en la compleja estructura química que componía su fragancia.

Le recordó a las etapas fértiles que aprendió a reconocer en su madre Tsume, en su hermana Hana. Se volvió tan certero con su diagnóstico que podía saber exactamente si las mujeres se encontraban en la fase folicular, en el desprendimiento ovular o en la fase lútea, incluso llegando a predecir el día exacto del inicio del sangrado.

Sus párpados se abrieron con sorpresa, notó que Hinata se tensaba bajo su abrazo. Colocó las palmas sobre sus delicados hombros, separándose hasta quedar cara a cara.

La huidiza mirada, el rubor intenso en su rostro, fueron confirmación suficiente.

—Hinata, ¿estás…? — tragó saliva, un creciente nerviosismo se instaló en su abdomen.

El rosa de sus mejillas se tornó rojo, sonriendo con un resoplido de resignación.

—No me he hecho la prueba, pero creo que ya no será necesaria — levantó los ojos para verlo, cristalinos con el asomo de lágrimas.

Para sorpresa de ambos shinobis, el rostro del Inuzuka se iluminó con una alegría que era palpable, sonriendo ampliamente cuando por fin conectó sus pensamientos.

— ¡Estás embarazada! — se rio sin poder contenerse, volvió a abrazarla con fuerza —. Oh, lo siento, lo siento — aflojó su compresión sin romper su unión.

La Hyūga rio ligeramente contra su trapecio, rodeándolo con sus brazos. Akamaru soltó un ladrido y se levantó, logrando acomodar la cabeza sobre el muslo izquierdo de la ninja. El movimiento de su cola golpeó rítmicamente el sofá contiguo.

—Pero, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos? — se separó, acuclillándose en suelo.

—Todavía no estaba segura, apenas tengo dos semanas de retraso — su voz tímida, su rostro ruborizado; pareciéndose a la introvertida de hacía tantos años.

La sonrisa del shinobi volvió a ensancharse, le dio un apretón en los hombros.

— ¡Es fantástico! Oi, Shino, ¿no vas a felicitarla? — volteó a ver a su amigo.

—Claro que voy a felicitarla, estoy esperando. ¿Por qué? Porque no dejas de acapararla — contestó, en su voz se reflejó un tinte de entusiasmo.

Se dio cuenta que tenía razón, ruborizándose hasta casi alcanzar el tono de sus tatuajes. La soltó y se rascó la nuca con vergüenza.

El serio Aburame le dio un abrazo mucho menos efusivo, pero igual de sincero a su manera.

—No puedo creerlo — el shinobi se frotó las mejillas con las palmas, cubriendo sus rojas marcas —. Oye, pero, ¿no estás nerviosa? ¿Cómo vas a decirle a Naruto?

La Hyūga se rio, cubriendo su boca con el dorso de su mano.

—Ahora que ya lo sé, empiezo a estarlo, sí. Y ahora que me lo preguntas, lo estoy todavía más — volvió a recargar un codo en la rodilla, frotándose la frente, incrédula.

—Kiba, quizás no estás ayudando con lo que dices — Shino lo miró; el Inuzuka se vio a sí mismo en el reflejo de sus gafas.

Volvió a enderezar la espalda, dejando sus manos sobre los muslos. Los orbes lavanda bajaron hasta fijar su regazo, jugueteó con sus dedos.

—Sólo… quisiera que hubiera sido bajo otras circunstancias — su voz fue suave, casi inaudible.

Entendieron perfectamente su tristeza a pesar de jamás poder experimentarlo en carne propia. Eran sus mejores amigos, los unía algo mucho más fuerte que la sangre.

Kiba había decidido hace mucho que haría lo que fuera por _su manada_.

Tomó con sus ásperas manos las de su compañera y la miró a los ojos. Los iris sin pupilas no se desviaron.

—Tal vez no fue el momento que deseabas, o el que habías imaginado. Pero la vida siempre es un buen augurio. Debe serlo. Estoy seguro que es una señal — apretó las frías manos de la joven —. Una manada no crece si no existen las condiciones para que suceda.

—Kiba-kun…

—Sé que todos estamos cruzando un momento desagradable, todos tenemos la misma incertidumbre — bajó los ojos donde sus pieles hacían contacto —. No he parado de estar nervioso todos estos días, y no puedo imaginarme lo que están pasando tú y Naruto.

Los níveos párpados se entrecerraron un poco, comprendiendo a su compañero, mirándolo con la ternura de la preocupación, con la pesadez de su tristeza.

—Pero aún con todas estas dudas, hay algo que por fin es seguro — no se percató que estaba llorando.

El labio inferior de la kunoichi tembló, trató de tragarse el nudo en su garganta. Estaba conmovida más allá de la descripción. Por un momento le pareció ver luz después de demasiados días en completa oscuridad.

—Formarás tu propia manada, Hinata — le sonrió con esa sonrisa amplia y perruna.

Sorbió, y no pudo más.

Lo rodeó con sus brazos (ahora ella apretando más de lo requerido) llorando contra el pelaje de su chamarra. Shino colocó una mano en su hombro.

Su llanto fue la perfecta catarsis, la catarsis que no había podido tener todos esos días por _ser fuerte_ para Naruto.

Se dio cuenta que, si no hubiera tenido esa conversación con sus amigos, si hubiera seguido aislándose para mantener el duelo junto a su esposo, si se hubiera _quebrantado ella._ ¿Quién habría podido seguir dándole soporte a su amado?

La necesitaba, y ella estaría ahí para él; lo juró en sus votos, lo prometió con su corazón.

Pero ella también necesitaba a sus cercanos.

No volvería a cometer ese error.

Así que lloró; de alegría, de pesar, de dolor, de emoción. Dejó ir todo con esas lágrimas, y la esperanza se instaló en ella de la misma manera que la vida que estaba gestándose en su interior.

* * *

—Prometemos mantener el secreto — Shino enterró las manos en los bolsillos para evitar perder calor.

—Claro, y si necesitas algo, lo que sea, avísanos y vendremos — le sonrió, el vaho condensándose frente a su boca.

Akamaru corroboró ladrando una vez, moviendo la cola.

—Gracias chicos — les sonrió con renovada calidez.

Shino dio un paso, Kiba estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando se detuvo, perfilándose de nuevo hacia la kunoichi.

—Hinata… No van a morir, no pueden. Son el _Dainanahan_. Ellos no caen tan fácil. Y la Huesuda puede venir y besarme el trasero si no — apretó un puño frente a él, olvidando (ignorando) que estaba en presencia de una de las jóvenes de sangre más noble en el País del Fuego.

No es que a ella le importara tampoco.

Se rio con una ligereza que no había sentido en varios días. Los despidió, tragándose el nuevo nudo que se formó en su garganta.

Pero éste era de eterno agradecimiento.

La nieve caía con suavidad sobre Konoha.

* * *

—Rokudaime, creo que sería mejor hablar con todos y no sólo con Terumī-sama — el consejero se cruzó de brazos.

El copy ninja observó la expresión del Nara varios segundos, exhalando audiblemente después.

—Tengo mis razones, Shikamaru. Mei ha sido muy considerada con Konohagakure en la toma de decisiones — entrecruzó los dedos encima de la mesa —. Quiero platicar con ella antes de convocar al resto de los Kages.

El café de los iris se perdió tras párpados durante dos respiraciones. Sin decirle nada, se acercó al escritorio, removiendo documentos hasta tener lo que buscaba; colocó frente al Hokage los primeros reportes del veneno, en medio los informes oficiales de las cartas de Sakura y Sasuke, a la derecha los reportes médicos de los mencionados, y el de la batalla contra el asesino del veneno que redactaron con la información que el shinobi de Taki proporcionó a Sai y a Naruto.

El Hatake le agradeció con un asentimiento de la cabeza, ofreciéndole su característica sonrisa.

Encendió el monitor con parsimonia, echando un vistazo rápido a los documentos desplegados ante él. Con los dedos hizo rodar un lápiz de madera, regresándolo cuando llegaba a sus falanges proximales para llevarlo de nuevo hacia sus yemas.

La conexión se enlazó después de un minuto y treintainueve segundos.

—Rokudaime Hokage-sama — saludó, las cejas enarcadas demostraban su curiosidad, sin embargo su sonrisa era sincera.

—Mizukage-sama, lamento la llamada tan abrupta — detuvo el lápiz, el acero de sus ojos se endureció una fracción.

La pelirroja pareció notar la tensión a pesar de los cientos de kilómetros que los separaban. Su rostro se aseveró. Entendió que no tenían tiempo para banales cordialidades entre líderes.

—Estoy enterada, Kakashi. Recibí los reportes de mis ANBU poco después de que se llevarán a los tuyos — su voz fue más fría, profesional, pero su expresión denotaba su compadecimiento.

— ¿Conocías al asesino? — recargó los antebrazos sobre el escritorio, controlando el impulso tocarse la cicatriz del ojo.

—Sí, me temo que sí. Pediré a Chōjūrō que te envíe el perfil shinobi y su expediente — una pequeña tensión fue perceptible en sus hombros cuando exhaló —. Es nieto de una... Celebridad de Kiri.

— ¿De quién hablas? — se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, su ceño levemente fruncido. A pesar de la pregunta, el Rokudaime tenía ya una sospecha.

Como reafirmación, Shikamaru arrastró discretamente un expediente, dejándolo en un área invisible para Mei. Disimuló ordenar documentos para echar un vistazo al reporte.

—La llamaban _Burakkumanba._ La mamba negra. Era una maestra de los venenos. Estuvo en servicio activo cuando era joven, _muy_ joven. Rompió un récord de asignaciones ANBU, Kakashi, sabía hacer su trabajo como pocos — la Mizukage entrecruzó los dedos, recargando su mentón en ellos —. No sabemos los detalles de su retiro, pero creemos que fue forzado, no lo decidió ella. Después de abandonar el Escuadrón se asentó en una pequeña aldea.

El Hatake se tocó la cicatriz con gesto ausente, entrecerró los ojos, invitándola a seguir.

—Sus expedientes están alterados, costó mucho trabajo hacernos con los originales, y esos están llenos de tachaduras y tinta. En ningún lugar menciona su permiso para continuar sus investigaciones de toxinas y venenos. No sé si la censura fue orden del Nidaime, del Sandaime o del Yondaime — cerró los ojos, meditabunda.

—Entonces su servicio no fue suspendido del todo — el Hokage tamborileó en la mesa. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que su consejero se llevaba la mano al mentón; estaba tratando de deducir algo.

La roja cabellera se movió cuando negó con la cabeza, casi inapreciable.

—Hasta donde sé, tuvieron un incidente muy grave con esa mujer, ¿no es así, Mizukage-sama? — inquirió con tranquilidad.

Pero a la Godaime de Kiri no le pasó desapercibido el repunte severo al final. Entrecerró los ojos, evaluando hasta donde llegaban las garras del Servicio de Inteligencia de Konoha.

—Sí, así es — se limitó a contestar, dar detalles sería innecesario, el Hokage sólo requería de la confirmación para dar como sentada la información en su escritorio.

El copy ninja inhaló, reteniendo el oxígeno por dos segundos antes de exhalar audiblemente, relajando sus hombros con ello.

— ¿Por qué no pediste ayuda a Konohagakure, Mei? Una guerra interna es un asunto que nos concierne a todos, somos aliados ahora — a pesar de las palabras, el tono del copy ninja no fue duro.

Con un ademán sutil, casi imperceptible, la mujer le comunicó al Rokudaime que no podía hablar abiertamente de ello. El Hatake parpadeó en respuesta.

—Lo sé, no fue una decisión sabia. Lamento enormemente lo que le pasó a tus alumnos, Kirigakure ofrecerá todo el apoyo económico que podamos enviar por ello — la mujer se inclinó hacia adelante, recargando el mentón contra los nudillos.

—Gracias, Mizukage-sama — inclinó la cabeza.

Los iris acero se cruzaron con los cafés de su consejero, el Nara le indicó con el mentón los reportes frente a él.

— ¿Tiene planes para visitar el País del Fuego, Godaime-sama? — hubo un brillo momentáneo en los ojos de Kakashi.

—Me han dicho que el nuevo jardín botánico tiene plantas y flores de tierras muy lejanas — contestó con despreocupación, sus ojos centellearon con su sutil contestación —. Me encantaría ir, incluso proponerle que intercambiemos algunas especies que resistan el terrible clima de Kiri — sonrió discretamente.

—Excelente, arreglaré todo para su llegada, me encantaría recibirla en persona — su voz fluyendo con su característica amabilidad, ofreciéndole una sonrisa de ojos cerrados.

—Sería un honor, Rokudaime-sama — asintió educadamente con la cabeza —. Pediré a Chōjūrō que confirme mi visita una vez que me dirija hacia allá.

—La esperaremos con ansias, Mizukage Godaime-sama — se despidió antes de cortar la comunicación.

La mirada color acero subió para encontrarse con la de su consejero.

—Creo que Sasuke y Sakura descubrieron algo más grave de lo que pensamos — Shikamaru apretó los labios, pero sus ojos brillaban con agudeza, una reacción inevitable cuando se le presentaba un enigma.

—El asesinato del Daimyō y su familia debe haber movilizado a todos los clanes de Kiri, ¿Qué información tenemos de la _Burakkumanba?_ — recargó el rostro sobre sus dedos derechos.

—Fue ANBU, retirada a los veintiocho años en suspensión indefinida, vivió en un pequeño poblado trabajando como curandera, pero se conoce que en realidad se dedicaba a la fabricación de toxinas y venenos. No entiendo por qué clasificar su expediente si no era una persona desconocida — el Nara se rascó la nuca —. Tampoco existía nada que indicara que tuvo hijos, mucho menos nietos. Yo estaba seguro que el asesino era un aprendiz.

—No lo entiendo yo tampoco, aunque llegar a ella no era tan difícil. Tendremos que preguntar a Orochimaru lo que sepa — frunció el ceño, un tanto disgustado con tener que recurrir al Sannin —. Dile a Ino que movilice a su departamento, que consiga todo lo que pueda acerca de la Mamba Negra y el asesinato del Daimyō, necesitamos saber por qué sucedió. Hay algo que está más allá del poder de Mei, pero hasta no verla no podré cruzar información.

— ¿Qué hará con el asunto de Sasuke? — el usuario del _Kageshibari_ inclinó un poco la cabeza.

—Despliega un equipo de tres hombres para investigar la pista que tenemos. Que sean rastreadores, dales libertad de acción pero que reporten cada que hagan avances o se desplacen, asígnales estatus de _sombras_ — su tono frío, calculador, sus iris dejando ver toda la experiencia de sus años como shinobi.

El consejero asintió en respuesta, un atisbo de adrenalina se abrió paso en su abdomen.

La cacería apenas empezaba.

* * *

Abrió los ojos.

O eso intentó por lo menos.

El tenue resplandor de la luz indirecta, de los aparatos, fue suficiente para que sus nervios ópticos dolieran con la contracción de sus pupilas.

Si Sasuke hubiera sido más como su mejor amigo, se habría incorporado y quizás se habría arrancado todo lo que se encontraba pegado a su cuerpo.

Pero él era más sosegado, más analítico. Así que respiró tres, cuatro veces, determinando cada contacto extraño sobre su piel.

Un catéter de unidad intravenosa en su brazo, las suturas de su bíceps (cubiertas por gasa), las apretadas vendas en sus cuádriceps y femorales, otras en la pantorrilla desgarrada. Una tela fría cubría el resto de su pierna más dañada. El tubo de plástico metido en su nariz, los monitores cardiacos en su pecho. Otros sensores estaban en sus sienes. El medidor sujetando su índice.

Poco a poco el dolor fue apareciendo en diversos lugares de su cuerpo; en la aparatosa herida de su muslo (estaba casi seguro que su Chidori había cortado su fémur también), en el músculo de su pantorrilla izquierda. El ardor de su electrocución pulsaba a pesar de la frescura del material que rodeaba su pierna derecha. Notó escozor en todas las cortadas de sus manos, de su rostro, de su espalda. Cada respiración le dolió con las magulladuras en su torso.

También había una especie de palpitación que no era exactamente dolor, no era exactamente ardor, en el área de su ingle y oblicuo derecho. Era el lugar donde la toxina reaccionó antes de neutralizarla con su _raiton._

Después de su evaluación supo que estaba mal, equiparable a después de su combate con Naruto, quizás un tanto peor.

Por lo menos no habían amputado su pierna, para Sasuke eso supuso un alivio.

Si le hubieran ofrecido una prótesis, esa sí la habría aceptado sin cuestionarlo.

Movió el rígido cuello, volteando apenas hacia su izquierda, luego a su derecha.

Los pitidos de las máquinas aceleraron el paso.

' _¿Dónde está?'_

Su calma, hasta ahora muy bien llevada, comenzó a quebrarse al no encontrar ningún tono de rosa alrededor.

Inevitablemente, su inquietud alertó al equipo de médicos.

Tres personas entraron a la habitación.

Vagamente registró que le hablaban, que le pedían que se tranquilizara. Que todo estaba bien.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se incorporó, no se dio cuenta que había empujado a un hombre.

De lo que sí se dio cuenta es que estaba diciendo _su_ nombre.

La sangre que comenzó a manchar las vendas, su bata, las sábanas, fue el único color vivo en la estéril habitación además de su Rinnegan.

Una sensación fría en el pliegue de su brazo subió por su hombro, hasta su acelerado corazón, y el órgano se encargó de hacerlo llegar a su hígado para metabolizarlo.

El calmante le extinguió la fuerza, le adormeció los sentidos, pero no aplacó muy bien su mente.

El negro y el lila se resistieron a dejar de moverse, a dejar de observar, hasta que fue imposible mantener los párpados abiertos.

Antes de desmayarse, pensó en su familia y luego en el equipo 7 sin saber muy bien por qué. La imagen de sus seres queridos se desvaneció junto a su vigilia.

* * *

Ino estaba enojada.

La fuerza impresa en sus patadas, en sus golpes, lo revelaba con perfecta claridad.

Rock Lee notó que algunos impactos lo entumecían más de lo regular que en sus sparrings previos. Y para su sorpresa, la joven Yamanaka había mejorado bastante su taijutsu desde su último encuentro amistoso.

Aunque amistoso no podía definir exactamente a ese intercambio violento al que lo sometía.

El jovial shinobi jamás refrenaba la fuerza pura de sus músculos cuando entrenaba con alguien (a su ver era una ofensa para su contrincante). Pero cuando lanzó una patada frontal y la mentalista la detuvo con ambas manos, con el abdomen y con la amplia posición de sus pies, derrapando sólo unos pasos hacia atrás, Lee se dio cuenta que estaba yendo _en serio._

Y nada le hacía latir más la sangre que un combate auténtico, uno donde las emociones salieran a flote como el sudor en sus frentes, en sus pechos.

Así que disfrutó desviando las patadas, bloqueando los codazos, recibiendo los rodillazos.

Estaba considerando seriamente abrir su _Kaimon_ porque la intensidad de su pelea lo ameritaba, pero eso lo pondría en absurda ventaja; no sería justo (ni para ella ni para su propia dignidad).

Se limitó a utilizar su capacidad actual, regresando colisiones con la próxima líder de Interrogación y Tortura.

A unos metros, recargado sobre un árbol, Shikamaru se presionaba un paquete de gel frío contra la mejilla. A su lado, Chōji devoraba una bolsa de frituras, disfrutando de la pelea.

El estratega pensó con sorna que, aun siendo él el consejero del Hokage, siendo la mente brillante, su amigo probara ser más listo a la hora de elegir sus sparrings. El robusto hombre sonreía con la tranquilidad de alguien al que no le acababan de demoler el trasero a golpes.

Resopló con burla… y le dolió todo.

Por lo menos tuvo la satisfacción de aportar un poco al bienestar de su amiga.

Si bien la kunoichi no había disminuido el ritmo de la pelea, pequeñas sonrisas comenzaban a aparecer en sus labios. Su enojo inicial se estaba convirtiendo en la satisfacción que sólo los shinobis eran capaces de sentir durante un intercambio físico como aquel.

Era un idioma que únicamente los ninjas podían hablar, leer y entender a pesar de no decir ni una sola palabra.

Un idioma que se transmitía con cada roce de nudillos, con cada gota llena de sal, con cada sometimiento.

— ¡Vamos Lee! — Tenten animó a su compañero, sentada a un lado de su sensei.

El que su novia le echara porras seguía siendo una debilidad para él, y cuando volteó un instante para dedicarle una sonrisa, un severo puñetazo lo impactó justo en la mejilla más próxima a la mentalista.

Hubo un "uff" generalizado entre los presentes.

— ¡Lee! ¡No permitas que el fuego de tu pasión te distraiga! — Gai levantó un puño, haciendo énfasis en su consejo. Bajó el brazo, cubriéndose la boca con aire confidente —. Aunque me siento muy orgulloso de que los dos compartan tanta juventud — levantó el pulgar.

Tenten quiso enterrar la cabeza en el suelo para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Tch — Shikamaru dejó el paquete de gel sobre la hielera, sacó una bebida y sorbió del líquido —. ¿Vas a animarte? — miró a su amigo.

—Nah, estoy muy bien así, gracias — le sonrió con amabilidad.

El consejero conocía perfectamente el tono de su amigo; se estaba burlando de él.

Empezaba a relajarse cuando advirtió una presencia en el lindero del campo de entrenamiento, fue muy sutil. Por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta que nadie más lo percibió.

Él lo notó por estar directamente bajo la sombra del árbol, y ésta se unía a las del resto, creando una especie de red neural de la cual sólo los miembros del clan Nara estaban conscientes. Era vagamente similar a los hilos de un maestro titeretero, pero no exactamente igual.

Las sombras comunicaban de una manera callada, casi etérea. Era su naturaleza ser intangibles, incorpóreas. Un susurro tan tenue que pasaba desapercibido si no se estaba atento.

Pero Shikamaru _siempre_ ponía atención.

Se levantó, quejándose audiblemente cuando los moretones le regresaron información a su cerebro.

— ¿Ya te vas? — Chōji volteó hacia arriba para verlo.

—Sí, recordé que debo preparar la documentación para la reunión del Consejo — se rascó la nuca a pesar del entumecimiento en su hombro —. _Jā ne_ — se despidió de todos.

—Dile al Rokudaime que aún no ha aceptado mi desafío de recorrer Konoha parado de manos — Gai se perfiló con la silla — Si me estás escuchando Kakashi: ¡cobarde!

Tenten se llevó la mano a los ojos, avergonzada. Chōji se carcajeó.

El joven Nara sonrió, echando a andar.

Un golpe seco y un arrastre los hizo regresar la atención al combate.

Ino estaba tirada en el suelo, jadeando con el cansancio. Se incorporó con un codo, limpiándose la sangre de la nariz con el dorso de la mano. Escupió a un lado y sonrió con dientes manchados de carmesí.

Después de corroborar el estado de su amiga (peor físicamente, mejor mentalmente) despareció en un remolino con su _Shunshin._

Lee le ofreció una mano para incorporarse, ella la tomó. Formaron el _Wakai no In_ , dando por concluido el enfrentamiento.

—No hay nada más puro como ver a dos camaradas compartiendo el campo de entrenamiento — Gai les sonrió.

Los dos shinobis regresaron al resto del grupo y se dejaron caer pesadamente. El traje verde bandera del jovial ninja estaba más oscuro por absorber su sudor. La piel expuesta de Ino relucía con su propia sudoración, su top color azul hielo un tono más oscuro por la humedad.

Bebieron para hidratarse, aún agitados con el esfuerzo físico, ambos visiblemente de mejor ánimo (más notorio en la líder de Análisis). La kunoichi hizo buches con el primer trago para removerse la sangre de los dientes, escupió a un lado.

— ¿Qué tal? — Chōji le ofreció una toalla a su amiga.

La tomó y se secó el sudor de la frente, después la hizo bolita para apretarla contra su sangrante nariz. Estaba tan acostumbrada al dolor que su expresión no se alteró ni un ápice.

—Bastante bien. ¿Dónde está el inútil de Shikamaru? — echó un vistazo a la mancha roja en la toalla.

—Ino, ya no puedes llamarlo así, ahora es el consejero del Hokage — el robusto hombre le sonrió, sin recriminarle realmente.

—Tch, claro, claro. Suelo olvidar que ahora tiene _permiso_ para ser un inútil.

Tenten se rio con su comentario, recargó el antebrazo en la manija izquierda de la silla, justo detrás del hombro de Gai.

— ¿Y tú, Lee? — se inclinó para observar el corte en su mejilla; un hilillo de sangre resbaló hasta su mandíbula —. Déjame ayudarte — sacó un pañuelo de su mochila, acuclillándose para limpiarle la piel.

El shinobi se sonrojó profundamente, incapaz de acostumbrarse todavía a que su novia atendiera sus lesiones después de entrenar. Para él no existía mejor muestra de cariño.

Hubo una especie de agradable arritmia en su corazón. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que la experta en Fūinjutsu sonreía con resignación al notar su reacción.

—Chōji, la próxima vez trae pan tostado porque estos dos chorrean miel por los poros — el tono de la Yamanaka fue socarrón, pero su sonrisa auténtica.

—Lo dice la que tiene dibujos de su novio pegados por todos lados — Tenten contratacó, riéndose y echando sólo un vistazo a la kunoichi para volver a fijar los ojos en su tarea.

Gai se rio audiblemente, Lee sólo resopló al igual que el Akimichi.

—Touché — sonriendo hizo un ademán de brindis, le dio un trago a su bebida —. A ver, déjame… — se levantó con un quejido.

Se acuclilló a un lado de la pareja, analizando el corte con azules ojos.

—Puedo cerrarlo en unos segundos…

—No, déjalo así. Será un buen recordatorio hasta nuestro próximo combate — el experto en taijutsu levantó un pulgar, guiñándole un ojo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la castaña notó el temblor en el cuerpo de su sensei.

—Oh no...

— ¡Así se habla, Lee! Para festejar hagamos trescientas lagartijas. El ardor de nuestros músculos nunca se comparará al de nuestro espíritu — el eufórico hombre se dirigió con la silla a un área más despejada.

— ¡Hai sensei! — el joven se levantó en un parpadeo, empujándolo más rápido.

Tenten volvió a cubrirse los ojos con una mano, la Yamanaka le dio unas suaves palmadas en la espalda a manera de mostrarle su empatía. El robusto hombre se rio en voz baja.

—Así lo aceptaste, no puedes decir que no lo sabías — la rubia volvió a sentarse con las piernas cruzadas —. En fin. ¿Les han asignado algo?

Su amigo negó con la cabeza. La kunoichi sí respondió.

—Asignar no, yo envié una petición a Kakashi-sama para autorizar un espacio en la Academia — estiró una pierna y flexionó la otra, inclinándose hacia atrás para sostenerse con los brazos —. Queremos saber si hay interesados en las Técnicas de Sellado.

—Vaya, felicitaciones por eso — el tono amable —. Sólo no vayas a volverte como aquellos dos — su pulgar señaló con encima de su níveo hombro.

—Sí, un Gai-sensei es más que suficiente para toda una vida — el Akimichi recargó los antebrazos en las rodillas.

Hubo un notorio espasmo en la ceja izquierda de la experta en Fūinjutsu.

—Me raparé la cabeza si eso pasara — contestó con seriedad fingida.

Por unos segundos, los únicos ruidos fueron los del viento y la audible secuencia de los jubilosos hombres.

— ¿Aún nada? — el café claro fijó al azul turquesa.

La Yamanaka apretó los labios. Una gota de sangre resbaló desde su septum para aterrizar sobre su pantorrilla derecha.

Volvió a tomar la toalla y se limpió con aire ausente, decidiendo entonces evocar chakra para detener la epistaxis.

—Estoy en suspensión indefinida del Hospital — se limitó a decir.

El robusto joven agachó la cabeza, rascándose la nuca con incomodidad.

La experta en Fūinjutsu chasqueó los labios.

—Es lo mismo que nos hicieron cuando regresamos de la guerra — el hombre se cruzó de brazos —. ¿Kakashi-sensei no te ha dicho nada acerca de nosotros? — fijó los ojos de su compañera.

—Todavía no — su voz bajó hasta el punto de ser audible sólo para un Jōnin bien entrenado —. Ibiki no ha hablado conmigo. Calculo uno o dos días antes de tener la petición de evaluaciones psicológicas en mi escritorio.

Era suficientemente parco para no meterla en problemas, y suficientemente explícito para sus amigos.

Ninguno contestó nada en un silente agradecimiento a su información.

—Por cierto, Chōji. Me enteré por ahí que Karui va a venir para impartir un seminario de Kenjutsu en la duela de la Jōnin Taikijō. ¿Vas a ir a verla? — su voz despreocupada al limpiarse la sangre de la piel.

Si no la conociera tan bien, si no hubiera convivido tantos años con ella, lo más probable es que su comentario le habría helado la sangre en las venas; la kunoichi de Kumo apenas ayer le había hablado de la _posibilidad_ de que le autorizaran el taller, no que ya era un hecho.

Disimuló muy bien su reacción (producto de la práctica) pero eso no evito que el mismo escalofrío le subiera por la columna cada que su amiga hacía eso.

Con el tiempo aprendió que la desfachatez con la que le decía las cosas era para camuflar y compartir los datos que llegaban a sus manos (siempre y cuando fueran de su incumbencia), detalle que agradecía (y lo aterrorizaba a veces).

—Hum — asintió —. Ya tengo pensado a dónde llevarla cuando salga.

— ¿De verdad? ¿A dónde? — Tenten volteó el rostro para verlo.

Antes de siquiera pensar en contestarle, la rubia ya estaba reprimiendo la sonrisa.

' _Yakiniku Q'_ pensó Ino.

—A Yakiniku — contestó él con toda la seriedad del mundo, asintiendo repetidas veces.

La sonrisa de Tenten disminuyó notoriamente, soltando una risita nerviosa.

Ino le dedicó una fugaz mirada, como diciéndole "¿Qué esperabas?"

— ¡Lee! — el grito los hizo voltear —. Es hora de la clase de Taijutsu en la academia. Tenemos que llegar ahí antes de dos minutos.

— ¡Hai! Vendré en seguida — trotó hacia la tercia de ninjas, colocándose justo a un lado de la castaña —. Reunámonos pronto, ¿sí?

—Claro, te avisaré si necesito otra terapia — la Yamanaka le sonrió con un dejo de malicia.

—Nos vemos, ¡adiós Gai-sensei! — el corpulento joven gozaba de una potente voz.

—Te veré después — Tenten volteaba hacia arriba para verlo, le dio un cariñoso apretón en la pantorrilla izquierda, por encima de las polainas.

El joven se acuclilló, mirándola de frente con una sonrisa, sus rostros cerca. Le tomó la misma mano que lo tocó y le besó los nudillos.

Se fue antes de alcanzar a ver el último tono de rojo que cubrió sus mejillas.

—Adiós muchachos, ¡manténganse siempre apasionados! — les sonrió con el pulgar arriba. Desaparecieron en un parpadeo.

Cuando la castaña ninja se atrevió a voltear, se encontró con dos pares de ojos. Ino le asintió con expresión de _"not bad"._ Chōji estaba un poco sonrojado pero también obtemperaba.

—Ni me lo digan — se rio con nervios.

—Quién lo diría, suertudota — la rubia resopló con humor.

La líder de Análisis miró el reloj en su pulsera, notando que tendría menos tiempo para prepararse de comer y darse un baño antes de ir a la División de I&T. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila, poniéndose de pie después.

—Debo irme. Si planean algo malo me invitan — les guiñó un ojo y se perfiló hacia la derecha —. _Jā_ — su silueta se esfumó.

— ¿Irás a algún lado? — el Akimichi regresó la vista a la castaña.

—Tengo que rellenar unos permisos en caso de que sí se apruebe mi clase.

—Te acompaño, yo también tengo que pedir autorización para asistir al taller de Karui — dijo con aire bonachón. Ella le asintió con una sonrisa discreta.

Ambos se levantaron con la agilidad adquirida de una vida shinobi. Se dirigieron de nuevo a la aldea.

* * *

— ¿Ha vuelto a recuperar la conciencia? — los ojos acero fijaron a la imponente mujer.

—No — sus pupilas viajaron del Hokage a su consejero y de regreso —. Kakashi, no ignores lo que acabo de decirte. Sabes que es necesario — su voz severa.

El Jōnin se frotó la frente con la palma derecha, leyendo de nuevo la solicitud en su mano izquierda.

—Tsunade-sama… No creo que sea lo mejor — dejó la hoja en el escritorio.

—Le rompió la clavícula y le dislocó dos costillas a uno de mis médicos — su tono fue sólo un poco más duro —. ¿Necesitas que hiera de gravedad a alguien antes de aprobarlo? Sólo te estoy pidiendo _un_ ojo.

Exhaló audiblemente y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla, cruzándose de brazos.

—Lo sé. Aun así, creo que lo que ha hecho le merece un poco más de…

— ¿Confianza? — lo interrumpió, su ceño se marcó en su entrecejo —. _Mi alumna_ está respirando a través de un tubo por eso, Kakashi — su contención estuvo a punto de quebrarse en el nombre.

Los dedos en sus bíceps se apretaron. El acero de sus ojos se fijó al avellana de los suyos por largos segundos.

Cerró los párpados, exhalando de nuevo. Se inclinó hacia adelante con un brazo estirado para tomar su pluma. Firmó con una rápida floritura el documento, sellándolo para entregárselo a la Sannin.

— ¿Utilizarás la misma restricción? — hubo un tinte de preocupación en su voz.

Tsunade se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos igual que el Hatake hacía unos momentos.

Shikamaru miró a la Godaime y al Rokudaime, pensando que las figuras de poder siempre compartían más rasgos de los que admitirían en voz alta.

— ¿Crees que voy a lastimarlo? — los iris dorados brillaron con suspicacia.

Se limitó a verla, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Fue respuesta suficiente para continuar.

—No, no utilizaré esa. La que voy a ponerle sólo bloqueará el chakra, no va a fundirle el cerebro de dolor si intenta algo. Pero si vuelve a darme motivos, créeme que no vendré a preguntarte antes de cambiárselo — por su tono, los dos hombres supieron que iba en serio.

— _Fair enough._ Shikamaru, por favor acompaña a Tsunade-sama al hospital — la voz fue afable, sus ojos un tanto más fríos.

La Sannin no reclamó la medida cautelar del Jōnin. Era su alumno después de todo.

El joven consejero asintió cuando cruzó la mirada con su Hokage. Entendió perfectamente que debía mantenerse alerta.

No es que desconfiaran de la veterana _per se_ , pero tratándose de un asunto tan delicado era mejor estar preparados.

La Godaime colocó las palmas en sus rodillas para levantarse cuando la voz la detuvo.

— ¿Cómo está?

Subió el rostro para verlo de frente, entrecerrando los ojos con un aire acusatorio. Se incorporó con su característico porte de poder, de impaciencia, y se perfiló a la salida.

—Menos muerta.

Dio grandes pasos, el Nara la siguió como una sombra. Antes de cerrar la puerta el consejero le dedicó una apologética mirada al Hatake.

Cuando sus pisadas ya no llegaron a sus oídos, el puñal en su estómago dejó de retorcerse, pero permaneció ahí clavado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su despacho y se sentó en la pesada silla, ya había un folder en el compartimento invisible de su escritorio.

Utilizó el mecanismo de reconocimiento de chakra, el delgado cajón botó con un clic.

El turquesa sin pupilas se desplazó por las líneas, memorizando cada palabra a medida que leía.

Lo leyó una vez más, hábito innecesario que tenía, uno que su padre solía recriminarle cuando estudiaba con ella los antiguos pergaminos de su clan.

Lo quemó con una descarga de energía, guardando las cenizas en una pequeña bolsa de plástico resellable. Hundió la evidencia en el bolsillo interno de su negra gabardina.

Una minúscula parte de ella se encontró satisfecha por saber que la estancia del Uchiha en el hospital no sería tan cómoda.

* * *

Horas más tarde (y para su sorpresa) su mejor amigo entró a la oficina.

—Yā — la saludó.

—Hey, ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? — le sonrió, el perpetuo aire de sarcasmo presente. Le hizo un ademán para que se sentara.

El shinobi se dejó caer con pesadez, estiró el brazo izquierdo para recargarlo en el respaldo de la silla contigua.

— ¿Cómo va todo? — ignoró su broma.

—Regular, no hay muchas novedades — puso un codo en el escritorio para sostener su barbilla en la palma, su brazo contrario cruzado —. Te dejaría fumar pero estamos bajo tierra, tienes cara de necesitar un cigarro.

—Tch — sonrió con desgana, incapaz de ocultarle nada —. Vengo del hospital.

Hubo un centelleo de reconocimiento en los ojos de Ino, una señal que el Nara aprendió a identificar con muchos años de observación constante. Ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarle.

La mujer abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomó un pequeño parche. Rodeó el mueble para acercarse a su compañero; le levantó una manga, estampándole el cuadrito en su antebrazo derecho.

—Dosis completa porque hoy me siento generosa — tomó asiento en la silla a su lado, recargando su brazo derecho sobre el suyo izquierdo, imitando la postura —. ¿Salió todo bien?

No tenía caso hacerse la ignorante, pero moderó el tono de su voz para resultar apenas audible entre ellos.

—Sí, Tsunade terminó hace poco. No recuperó la consciencia así que no hubo dificultades — se relajó más cuando la nicotina circuló en su sangre.

— ¿Cuándo se lo quitarán?

—No lo sé. La Godaime no comentó nada de eso — se rascó el lado derecho del mentón, la salida de la barba provocándole escozor.

Echó una ojeada al escritorio de su compañera; las pilas de documentos eran considerablemente más pequeñas que las del Hokage.

— ¿Los viste? — su expresión se tornó seria.

Shikamaru desplazó los dedos hacia el puente de su nariz, apretándolo un poco al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

—Sólo a él — abrió el párpado derecho, mirando a los ojos azules —. No tiene buen aspecto.

El consejero no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que esa noticia le inspiraba más calma que intranquilidad a la líder de Análisis.

— ¿Y ella? — preguntó muy bajo, costándole trabajo escucharla aún a esa distancia.

Notó en su semblante que ella sabía que él sabía algo más.

Realmente no era posible ocultarle nada (su percepción se había vuelto mucho más aguda con el entrenamiento especializado), eso lo hizo sonreír con resignación.

Tenía años que la mentalista sospechaba de su comunicación con las sombras.

Él nunca le explicó nada (ni ella le preguntó) por respeto a los secretos de su clan, un recelo que él consideraba absurdo y al mismo tiempo justificado. A fin de cuentas su _Kageshibari_ no era un kekkei genkai, era un jutsu que cualquiera podría aprender si dedicara el tiempo suficiente.

Lo que diferenciaba a los Nara del resto, y lo que hacía tan difícil que un extraño aprendiera _de verdad_ , era su innato talento para _escucharlas._

La pasividad de sus personalidades no era porque vivieran en absoluta apatía (cosa que la mayoría pensaba), era para poder filtrar el constante flujo de información que intercambiaban con el vacío. Compartimentaban en un rincón del cerebro el continuo susurro de la red neural, aprendiendo con los años a ignorarlo por completo o prestarle más atención.

Estaba seguro que Inoichi lo supo en su momento; el que no se lo dijera ni siquiera a su hija era prueba suficiente de la reverencia entre sus familias y sus antiguos tratados.

Tenía la certeza de que, aún si torturaran a alguno de los tres para arrancarles los secretos del otro clan, ninguno diría absolutamente nada. Él y Chōji habían practicado durante horas bajo las órdenes de la Yamanaka para enseñarlos a blindar sus mentes ante los Genjutsus, sometiéndolos a toda clase de trampas mentales con el objetivo de hacerlos más resistentes; para un shinobi era más peligrosa la tortura mental que la física.

Sin embargo, debido a sus naturalezas y las de sus trabajos, Ino y Shikamaru gozaban de una relación mucho más estrecha, más oculta. Una en la que no necesitaban decir mucho para comunicárselo todo. Ambos se movían entre las sombras, figurativa y literalmente.

Eso los forzaba a dejar un tanto al margen a su amigo (y a todos) por su seguridad y la del País del Fuego.

Los dos estaban en el límite exacto entre saber demasiado y saber muy poco.

Ino flexionó el brazo que estaba sobre el suyo para recargarse contra el puño, sacándolo con ello de su ensimismamiento.

—Haces una cara muy particular cuando te pierdes de esa manera. Espero no sea el tipo de cara que haces cuando estás… ya sabes, con Temari — a pesar de la causticidad de su comentario, su tono fue muy suave.

Resopló por la nariz y reprimió el impulso de mover su entumido brazo, eligió concentrarse en la liberación casi palpable de nicotina en su antebrazo.

—Ino, sabes que no está bien — Shikamaru la vio a los ojos, su voz baja.

—Lo sé, ya leí todos los reportes médicos. Quiero saber _qué viste_ _tú._

Exhaló por la boca al cerrar los párpados, se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca para frotarse el tenso nacimiento del cabello.

—Su cuerpo está completamente roto, pero… — notó el tensar de _su_ brazo encima del suyo —. _Está ahí_. Logré sentirla cuando estuve en el hospital.

—Sé más específico — el turquesa de sus iris se volvió más demandante.

— ¿Cómo te lo explico? — escogió sus palabras —. Tal vez no está despierta, pero está _consciente._

Los blancos párpados se entrecerraron, su rostro adquiriendo un aire que al Nara le pareció el mismo que el de sus interrogatorios.

—Sé que está molesta, pero no es ira exactamente. Es como si… — se frotó la barbilla —. …como si sólo estuviera irritada por no poder hacer nada para ayudar, si eso tiene sentido.

Ino resopló con incredulidad una vez, con humor la segunda, entonces notó la seriedad en el café de sus ojos y no resopló de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿Sólo está enojada porque está _incapacitada?_ — frunció un poco el ceño.

Para su alivio, la mentalista retiró el brazo del suyo para cambiar de postura. Con lentitud retrajo su extremidad, moderando su expresión para que la joven no notara el dolor que le hormigueaba. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, algo así.

La Yamanaka sonrió, pero fue más con pesar que con felicidad.

—Suena a ella.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos; la mujer procesando la información, el hombre esperando.

Si algo distinguía al líder del clan Nara era su cautela. Utilizó todo su blindaje anti-Ino para no dejar escapar nada en su lenguaje corporal y (naturalmente) no mencionó que la Jōnin médica no sólo estaba irritada.

Shikamaru se había parado después del procedimiento de la Godaime contra una de las paredes del hospital, donde la luz era más mortecina en el nivel subterráneo, y se dedicó a _escuchar._

La información llegó a su córtex con el pasar de los segundos, logrando detectar la presencia de la kunoichi a través de las sombras en vez de su (débil) marca de chakra.

Estaba muy molesta, sí, pero también había algo más.

Se vio interrumpido por el ruido; prestar atención a los minúsculos susurros ya era de por sí bastante difícil (le había costado años hacerlo) como para recibir otros estímulos al mismo tiempo.

Detectar presencias era una cosa, pero prestar completa atención para _interpretarlas_ era otra muy diferente.

Volvió a concentrarse, tratando de distinguir aquella sensación debajo.

Su cerebro recibió y reflejó; hubo un etéreo nerviosismo en su estómago, del mismo tipo que él sentía cuando alguno de sus compañeros estaba en peligro.

Era preocupación.

— ¿Has ido a ver a Naruto y a Hinata? — preguntó para no volver a abstraerse, sería carne muerta si ella se daba cuenta que le ocultaba algo.

—No. No he tenido el estómago para hacerlo.

El Jōnin echó un vistazo a la negra gabardina de la líder de Análisis. Se le hizo el ejemplo perfecto de antítesis el que dirigiera una División de I&T (y con una eficacia alarmante) pero no "tuviera el estómago" para ir a ver a la pareja.

—Ah, _mendokusai_ — volvió a rascarse la nuca —. ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?

Para su sorpresa, el tinte común de sorna estaba ausente de su expresión cuando le sonrió.

— ¿Le diremos a alguien más?

— ¿No le diremos a Chōji? — le preguntó en respuesta, extrañado.

—Para ser tan listo, a veces eres muy idiota — le dio un toque en la nariz con el índice —. Cuando dices juntos es obvio que los tres. Me refería a alguno de los demás.

Un sonido se atoró en su garganta cuando su error fue dicho en voz alta. Se sonrojó y se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos.

—No tienes que repetírmelo, me doy cuenta solo — sonrió discretamente cuando abrió los párpados —. No lo sé, ¿a quién podemos decirle?

—Kiba y Shino están fuera de la ecuación…

— ¿Es suposición o confirmación?

Lo ignoró.

—…eso nos deja con Lee y Tenten. La verdad preferiría que fuéramos nosotros tres nada más, no quiero que el chico ardo-en-pasión-y-nervios empiece con sus extravagancias mientras estamos ahí — arrugó la nariz.

—Heh, no, definitivamente no — se incorporó, ella lo imitó.

—Entonces déjame saber cuándo Kakashi-sensei deje de manosearte para ponernos de acuerdo — se acercaron a la puerta.

Las orejas del shinobi se pusieron rojas.

—Dame un respiro, Ino — sonrió a medias.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, decidiendo entonces volver a encararla.

Inmediatamente borró la sarcástica sonrisa de su rostro al verlo.

— ¿Sigues pensando en…? — no terminó, tragó saliva.

La líder de Análisis lo miró tres segundos y luego suspiró. No contestó; fue respuesta suficiente.

—Creo que no me sorprende — la observó con triste comprensión —. Mi oferta sigue en pie.

—Lo sé… Gracias Shika — le sonrió con amargura.

—Nos vemos — cerró la puerta tras de él.

La Yamanaka rodeó su escritorio, sentándose despacio en la silla.

La noche después del exabrupto en la Torre del Hokage, su amigo se reunió con ella.

En susurros pegados a su oreja, con una mano sosteniendo la suya y otra aferrada a su nuca, Shikamaru Nara le habló a Ino Yamanaka de líder de clan a lideresa de clan.

Le ofreció buscar refugio temporal en el Bosque Nara si llevara a cabo su juramento _,_ prometiéndole seguridad dentro de su sagrado territorio por lo menos mientras decidía su siguiente paso (entregarse o huir).

No alcanzaba a dimensionar el colosal sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella; permitirle escapar lo haría su cómplice, pondría en duda su lugar como jefe de clan, lo enfrentaría contra los suyos por salvaguardar a una criminal en un lugar tan privado, tan sacrosanto, revocaría su puesto como consejero. Podía costarle _todo_.

Ino Yamanaka se había quedado muda.

Fue incapaz de decirle nada, y lo único que pudo hacer para responderle cuando le preguntó "¿lo entiendes?" fue apretarle la mano.

Su mejor amigo era mucho mejor hombre de lo que él reconocía en sí mismo.

Se encontró pensando que, de no haber existido Sai, de no seguir las estúpidas reglas de sus clanes que impedían sus uniones, no le habría disgustado tenerlo como pareja.

* * *

 **Ah, me encanta la relación de Ino y Shikamaru, son dos personajes que me gustan bastante; algo que utilicé en mi último Fic: La Agudeza (o falta de) de un Estratega, por si gustan leerlo (está en mi perfil).**

 **En este capítulo sí aparece Sasuke, en el próximo les prometo que ya verán mención de Sakura. Paciencia lectoras y lectores, hay mucho qué contar todavía.**

 **Como ya sabrán, soy mexicana, así que la mención de Kiba a la Huesuda es por eso mismo ;)**

 **Tómense unos momentos para decirme qué les pareció, si tuvieran sugerencias o perspectivas me encantaría leerlas. Siempre agradezco sus palabras y los leo con muchísimo gusto.**

 **Si encontraran errores o algo así, háganmelo saber por favor. Ya mencionaba que al migrar documentos la página lo buggea un poco y hace que algunas palabras o letras desaparezcan (HDP).**


	15. Chapter 14

**Bien, acabo de regresar de un viaje algo largo, lo cuál hizo que me atrasara un tanto con mis actualizaciones, voy a retomar lo más rápido que me sea posible para compensar. Sorry about the inconvenience.**

 **MLowri: En definitiva, no estaba tan segura de emparejar a Tenten y a Lee, pero una vez que los escribí fue demasiado entretenida su relación como para dejarla fuera, así que henos aquí. Sí, lo de Hinata básicamente me vino pensando en las edades que tienen Boruto y sus amigos, y más o menos la cuadré para también hacer ese contraste. El lenguaje médico en definitiva es una parte muy importante para mí (debido a mi profesión), qué coincidencia que estudies algo relacionado a la anatomía. Me encanta lo extensivo de tus reviews, te agradezco mucho el halago de la contextualización, a veces me encuentro pensando si no estoy metiendo demasiadas cosas. Gracias por comentar.**

 **FGC: Vaya, muchas gracias por el cumplido, me da mucho gusto que mi fic sea tu preferido en estos momentos. Un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

Eran las 4 a.m.

Entrar en modo Sennin siempre probaba ser una experiencia indescriptible.

Abría los sentidos por completo, permitiendo una apreciación inigualable de la naturaleza, de las cosas vivas.

Lograr la armonía ahora le resultaba tan ridículamente fácil... un resoplido de burla escapó de su nariz al pensar cuánto trabajo le costó conseguirlo en el Monte Myōboku.

Permaneció balanceado en la placa de roca que Fukasaku le regaló cuando concluyó su entrenamiento. Un objeto que ahora resultaba inútil, pero le ofrecía una calma propia del hábito que creo utilizándolo.

La energía fluyó a través de su fuerte cuerpo, haciendo que un agradable cosquilleo recorriera cada punto de su tenketsu. Ahí donde se encontraba su sello en el abdomen la sensación parecía pulsar con más fuerza.

El chakra de Kurama resonaba con ello, porque eran parte de la misma esencia viva.

 _'Siempre me despiertas cuando meditas'_

El Jinchūriki sonrió.

 _'Es muy desconcertante cuando te quedas quieto, ni siquiera dormido eres capaz de hacerlo'_

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estabas preocupado? — su tono burlón.

Hubo un titubeo en la ronca voz del Kyūbi.

 _'Eres un descarado, Naruto. Y pensar que le hablas así a una de las bestias primordiales'_

—Yo no le hablo a una bestia, le hablo a un amigo — hizo un puchero recriminatorio.

El zorro sonrió con resignación.

 _'¿Vas a proponerle eso a la Sannin?'_

—Sí, no pierdo nada intentando _'ttebayo_.

 _'Debo admitir que tal vez funcione'_

—Estás hablando con Na-ru-to U-zu-ma-ki, ¿Lo olvidas? Yo siempre tengo buenas ideas — sus comisuras se estiraron hasta mostrar todos sus blancos dientes.

 _'Sí, el mismo que pensó en combinar ramen instantáneo con leche para volverlo más nutritivo'_

La sorna en su voz hizo que la ceja izquierda del joven saltara en respuesta.

—Oi, eso fue una sola vez _'ttebayo_ — se cruzó de brazos sin alterar el equilibrio.

 _'Y también el que trató de fingir un tropiezo para meter la carota entre los pechos de la Godaime'_

— ¡Shh! Nadie sabe de eso — su rostro enrojeció como un tomate.

La enorme risa del Kyūbi resonó en su interior; le dio la impresión que vibraba por todo su cuerpo.

 _'Sí, toda una mente brillante, Konoha se lució contigo'_

—Vamos Kurama, se supone que tú tendrías que apoyarme, no decir mis secretos — hubo un tinte de recriminación en su voz.

 _'Baka, ¿Te das cuenta que esta conversación sólo la podemos escuchar tú y yo?'_

—Aun así.

 _'Tch. Muy bien'_

— ¿Lo ves? Ya empiezas a entender la camaradería — asintió dos veces.

 _'Si eso significa burlarme de ti, entonces me va gustando lo que aprendo'_

— ¡Kurama!

 _'Está bien, está bien'_

Permanecieron el silencio varios minutos, aunque para el Kyūbi la movilización de chakra natural resultaba en un rítmico latido dentro de su hondonada.

 _'Naruto'_

— ¿Hum? — alzó las cejas.

 _'¿Estás bien?'_

El Jinchūriki inspiró profundo, dejó ir el aire después de unos segundos. Si hubiera tenido los ojos abiertos, habría sido notorio el destello de pesar.

—Estoy mejor. Hinata... ella… no sé qué habría hecho sin ella, ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerle... Y todos han sido muy atentos — sonrió con desgana —. La verdad es que yo he sido el que los ha evitado, pero sé todo lo que han hecho para apoyar.

El enorme zorro entrecerró los ojos, sus agudas pupilas apenas y expresaron, pero Naruto notó la comprensión.

—También tú, Kurama. Hace unos años esto me habría... Nos habría hecho destruir toda la aldea — descruzó los brazos, volviendo a recargar las manos en los muslos —. Gracias.

Si una bestia primordial tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse, habría un minúsculo tinte de ello en la expresión del zorro.

 _'Para eso son los camaradas'_

El rubio sonrió con más calma y se frotó debajo de la nariz con un dedo.

 _'Pero no está bien que te alejes de los demás, ellos también te necesitan a ti. Déjale el egoísmo al Uchiha, a ti no te va'_

Algo en la franqueza rayana en descortesía del Kyūbi siempre le asentaba los pies en la Tierra, y no sólo eso, se aseguraba de enterrarlo hasta las rodillas.

Se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

—Lo sé, es solo que... Es difícil Kurama. A la vez quiero estar con todos y checar qué podemos hacer, y al mismo tiempo no deseo ver a nadie y estar solo — su voz reflejó su conflicto —. Tratándose de ellos... No encuentro la fuerza para levantarle el ánimo a nadie.

 _'Naruto, no hiciste a todos esos amigos ni uniste a tanta gente para terminar queriendo estar solo. Lo entiendo cuando recién sucedió, pero no después de tantos días'_

—Lo sé _'ttebayo._

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, cada uno pensando en la misma situación con perspectivas diferentes, pero intercambiando el sentimiento del otro entre ellos mediante su vínculo.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele?

El zorro lo supo antes de que hablara.

—Que costara tan caro que Sakura-chan cumpliera su promesa de hacerlo querer de nuevo — su voz tembló —. Que esto tuvo que suceder para que el bruto de Sasuke se diera cuenta.

Recargó un codo en una rodilla, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, su sentir mezcla de enojo por él, de tristeza por ella, de rota emoción por ambos.

—A veces me pregunto si vale la pena pagar tanto.

El Kyūbi entrecerró los ojos, pensando que el Uzumaki tenía más inteligencia emocional que demasiada gente que conoció en sus siglos de vida.

 _'Valió la pena para ellos, Naruto. No habrían estado dispuestos a sacrificar tanto si no fuera así. Tú lo hiciste para traerlo de vuelta y rindió sus frutos. Tal vez es el karma de Sasuke, y manchará a todo aquel que se cruce con él... Pero si su lazo costó tanta sangre como el tuyo, entonces ten por seguro que ella cumplió también su palabra'_

Las lágrimas resbalaron silenciosas entre sus dedos, por debajo de ellos, hasta caer por su mentón.

La bestia de nueve colas exhaló, juró notar una presión en el estómago. ¿Cómo lo llamaban los humanos?

Empatía.

 _'Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que no van a morir Naruto. Cada día se alejan más y más de la muerte, lo has sentido'_

—Sí, pero me asusta no saber cómo quedarán después. Lo has visto tú también, el tenketsu de Sasuke no responde bien en su pierna, y el cuerpo de Sakura-chan... — apretó los dientes.

 _'Para eso hablaremos con la Godaime'_

—No sé qué pueda generar a la larga lo que hagamos.

 _'Sigue siendo la mejor opción disponible, y si Tsunade ha trabajado tantas horas en el laboratorio, debe tener preparado un plan. Es un buen respaldo si lo que planeas no sirve'_

Se frotó los ojos con los dedos, dispersando las gotas residuales.

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda — enderezó la espalda, su voz más calmada.

 _'Como siempre'_

El zorro sonrió con todos sus dientes. A pesar de tratarse de enormes colmillos, hubo una pequeñísima calidez en su expresión.

—Heh, para no perder las costumbres _dattebayo_ — se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para recargar los pies en la prístina y fría agua, tomando la placa antes de que cayera —. Muy bien, hora de regresar.

Desencajó el kunai de su padre del césped y desapareció, haciendo que pequeñas hebras de hierba volaran en el aire.

* * *

Tsunade y Shizune cruzaron una mirada y volvieron a voltear.

El rubio shinobi estaba sentado al frente, con la expresión determinada de una persona que no duda en absoluto de sus palabras. Este efecto era por el increíble dominio de un tema… o su total y absoluta ignorancia.

Y para sorpresa de las dos mujeres, sonaba más a lo primero que a lo segundo.

—Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres inyectar energía natural al Byakugō de Sakura? — la voz de la mujer seria.

Asintió una vez, cruzado de brazos.

—Y con eso quieres tratar de forzar al Sozō Saisei a liberarse.

Asintió dos veces, sus ojos cerrados con la concentración.

—Naruto, ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es mantener la estabilidad de chakra para liberar esa técnica y no freírte en el proceso? — enarcó una ceja, su rostro recargado en los dedos, su codo sobre el descansabrazos.

Iba a asentir de nuevo, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para negar con la cabeza.

— ¿Se te ocurrió pensar que tu Senjutsu y su energía son completamente diferentes y pueden no ser compatibles? — tamborileó en la mesa con uñas moradas.

—Nope.

— ¿O en qué clase de control se debe tener para depositar milimétricamente esa cantidad de chakra en un sello de ese tipo?

Negó de nuevo con un "uh-uh" en su garganta.

Maestra y aprendiz volvieron a cruzar una mirada.

—Pero para eso te tengo a ti baa-chan.

Entrecerró los claros ojos avellana.

—Explícate.

—Pensaba que tú actuaras como… algo así como un filtro. Yo puedo hacer llegar nuestro chakra a través de ti y tú puedes dirigirlo hasta su sello _'ttebayo_ , por lo menos lo suficiente para que la ayude a curarse — gesticuló con las manos para hacerse entender.

Tsunade se cubrió los ojos, riéndose en voz baja, pero Shizune abrió los suyos con alarma.

— ¿Entonces quieres hacer una especie de circuito conmigo? — un tinte de incredulidad en su tono.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Un circuito! — sonrió ampliamente.

La risa de la Sannin se extinguió y se enderezó, hubo una sonrisa tierna en sus labios ante el optimismo del muchacho. Sin embargo, su gesto volvió a aseverarse.

—Es demasiado riesgoso, no puedo aceptar.

Estaba a punto de reclamar cuando alzó una mano para detenerlo.

—Si tu concentración falla aunque sea un segundo, tu energía natural no va a hacerte nada a ti, pero mí a sí. Y ya me dan suficiente asco los sapos como para terminar convertida en uno — negó con la cabeza al desechar la idea —. Y si yo no logro filtrar esa cantidad absurda que, estoy segura, planeas meter en su Byakugō, podría hacerle mucho más daño del que ya tiene. No puedo permitirlo — fijó la mirada del shinobi.

—Tsunade obaa-chan, por lo menos...

—No voy a negociarlo, Naruto — sentenció —. No sabemos con certeza qué reacción pueda provocar tu arte Sennin con su cuerpo, y ni hablar de las implicaciones en su tenketsu.

—Pero...

—Dije que...

—Tsunade-sama — intervino Shizune, ganándose una mirada de los dos presentes —. Por lo menos escuchemos todo lo que va a decirnos — agregó con amabilidad.

La Sannin apretó los labios, cediendo con un audible "hmpf".

— ¡Gracias Shizune! Lo que iba a decir es que no voy a utilizar mi energía de Senjutsu, si no la de Kurama.

La castaña shinobi se arrepintió de dejarlo terminar. Y para su mala suerte, su maestra le dedicó esa mirada que gritaba "¿Lo ves?".

—Esperen, esperen. Baa-chan, quizás no puedas entenderlo tan bien porque… bueno, no tienes un Bijū dentro. Pero... ¿Has sentido ese chakra que fluye cuando realizas tu _Kuchiyose_? — frunció el ceño, buscando las palabras —. Cuando invoco a Gamabunta y cuando utilizo el chakra que Kurama me presta... No sé... Es la misma, ¿pulsación?

La rubia mujer volvió a cruzarse de brazos.

—Cuando el Rikudō Sennin me dio su parte Yang, cuando estuve en contacto con todas las Bestias de Colas... Todos vibraban con la misma energía. Es lo que nos explicó el viejo, que todos eran parte del mismo chakra, dividido con el tiempo.

Shizune frunció un poco el ceño, vislumbró como un destello a lo que iba el Jinchūriki.

—Sé que el contrato de los sapos y el de las babosas son muy diferentes, por eso quiero tratar con Kurama. Porque su energía es todavía más... ¿Natural? — Se rascó la nuca, frustrado —. Agh, no soy bueno con esto.

La veterana lo invitó a seguir con un ademán.

—Sé que es algo delicado, no entiendo todo lo que implica, pero sé que puede ayudarla. Estoy seguro porque es lo mismo que hice con Gai-sensei y con Kakashi-sensei cuando todavía tenía el chakra de los Seis Caminos de Hagoromo. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, abuela.

La Godaime exhaló con fuerza y recargó los codos en la mesa, entrecruzando los dedos frente a su boca. Miró largos segundos al joven. En sus ojos color zafiro centelleaba la súplica, la decisión.

Volteó a ver a su asistente.

— ¿Qué piensas?

La experta en venenos se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No estoy segura de lo que podría pasar de salir mal. Es bastante riesgoso.

Los ojos avellana desparecieron tras párpados, su ceño un tanto fruncido.

—Pero es mejor que lo que planeábamos.

La maestra la miró con suspicacia, un brillo peligroso bailó en sus ojos.

—Tsunade-sama... Las dos sabemos que si pasa más tiempo en ese estado, los daños serán peores, no hay tiempo qué desperdiciar — apretó los labios —. El crecimiento de las células con las que estamos trabajando es muy lento, no podemos insertarlas cuando aún no han sido completamente desarrolladas. Hacerlo y arriesgarnos a provocar un choque por incompatibilidad sería igual de peligroso que lo que propone Naruto.

El Jinchūriki asintió, perfectamente consciente de esa situación (aunque no tuviera idea de lo que acababa de decir Shizune). Su plan había nacido por eso mismo, por la cuestión del tiempo, no por la desconfianza en la atención de la abuela. Podía ser una terrible apostadora, pero no existía mejor médica en la Tierra...

A excepción de su mejor amiga.

Tragar le costó trabajo.

—Tengo que consultar a Katsuyu. Dame 24 horas y te diré si es viable. Y, Naruto — su mirada fue atemorizante —. Si algo sale mal...

—Podrá abrirme vivo si es lo que quiere...

—No.

La negativa fue tajante, le costó tres segundos al Uzumaki entender. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego con pánico, para después fruncir el ceño y cerrarlos con fuerza. Apretó la mandíbula, pequeños músculos sobresaltaron de sus ángulos.

— ¿Va a...?

—No voy a hacerle nada. Y con eso me refiero a _nada_ , Naruto; no voy a seguir tratándolo, no voy a salvarle la pierna. Tendrás mucha suerte si encuentras a alguien que sea capaz de siquiera mantenerlo vivo, no hablemos de hacerlo caminar otra vez. Sería un precio justo por todo lo que ha hecho — fue implacable, dura —. No todos tenemos un corazón capaz de perdonar como el tuyo.

Apretó el cuerpo, tragándose su resignación como si se tratara de una bola de plomo.

—Lo entiendo.

Shizune apretó los labios, incapaz de agregar nada.

—Ven mañana. Te diré mi decisión... Y más te vale tener tu control de chakra a punto. Si llego a sentirme remotamente como un anfibio, voy a sacarte el Kyūbi a golpes — volvió a recargarse en el respaldo de la silla, mirándolo con seriedad aunque sin el terrible flamazo de hace unos segundos.

—Su nombre es Kurama _dattebayo_ — masculló, levantándose.

Se perfiló a la salida, pero permaneció ahí parado.

Desde su posición, la Godaime sólo podía ver el contorno de su mejilla y su oreja derecha, y Shizune sólo la rubia nuca.

Pero ambas notaron el temblor reprimido de sus hombros, lo blanco de sus nudillos por la presión.

Sin pensarlo, la veterana se levantó para rodear la mesa. Se detuvo a su lado, colocando la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho. Lo empujó con delicadeza, haciéndolo voltear a verla.

Para Tsunade fue como ver al niño de 13 años que fue alguna vez. Toda su severidad fue imposible de mantener firme por el cariño, por las ganas de protegerlo, que sintió.

Lo abrazó con mesurada fuerza, colocándole una confortante mano en la nuca para acariciarlo con suavidad. Los temblores se hicieron más violentos, aun así se quedó trabado en la misma postura.

La Senju escuchó el contenido sorbido contra la tela verde de su prenda. Después de varios segundos el cuerpo del Jinchūriki fue aflojándose, como una cuerda que va dejando de ser estirada. No regresó el abrazo, sin embargo, no fue por enojo ni por alguna emoción negativa. Tsunade entendió perfectamente que sólo necesitaba el soporte emocional de una figura materna.

Y el que la eligiera a ella la conmovió de una manera que no dejaba de sorprenderla cuando se trataba del Uzumaki. Llenaba el vacío de la idea que albergó en un momento de su vida, una qué pensaba compartir con Dan. Una que le fue arrebatada con sangre.

En ese momento, ya no distinguió quién consolaba a quién.

* * *

Estaba segura que se encontraba flotando, aunque no percibiera contra la piel la humedad del agua, o el soplar del viento, o algo que se lo corroborara.

No había nada.

Sabía que tenía los párpados abiertos por su agudo sentido de la propiocepción, aun así no fue capaz de distinguir más que la ausencia de todo.

Recordó la batalla, el dolor, la desesperación, reaccionando con un tanteo violento sobre su cuerpo en busca de sus heridas.

Nada.

Bajó la cabeza para mirarse; su ropa estaba desgarrada y sucia, pero en las aberturas sólo vio su piel inmaculada.

 _'¿Qué haces aquí?'_ su propia voz llegó a sus oídos, sacándola de su incertidumbre para sumirla en la estupefacción.

Levantó el rostro con lentitud, encontrándose de frente con su álter ego.

¿Cuándo fue...?

' _... ¿La última vez que me viste? No lo recuerdo para ser honesta'_ completó.

Le llamó la atención que su aparición fuera tan apaciguada, acostumbrada a sus violentos arranques, a sus demandantes intervenciones.

 _'No te culpo. Tiene mucho tiempo que no me necesitas, has aprendido a arreglártelas sola'_ sonrió con desgana.

Parpadeo varias veces, tratando de comprender qué sucedía.

— ¿Estoy...?

 _'¿Muerta? No. Pero estuviste a punto. Me sigue sorprendiendo nuestra capacidad para ponernos en estas situaciones. Vaciar el Byakugō fue una estupidez, y vaciarte tú fue una aún más grande'_ se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces qué hago aquí? — preguntó con firmeza, ignorando la mordacidad del comentario.

Su propia imagen resopló por la nariz con humor. Pensó que hace unos años, esa misma situación le habría hecho temblar la voz con miedo. Que precisamente esa solidez que tenía ahora había vuelto innecesaria su presencia.

Naturalmente, ese pensamiento llegó a su parte "consciente".

 _'Considerando que la mente es el único lugar en el que estás despierta, me atrevo a decir que estamos en coma'_ su tono resignado.

¿Coma? _¡¿Coma?!_

No podía estar en coma.

Tenía que decirle a Naruto que todo estaría bien.

Tenía que reportarse con Kakashi-sensei y decirle de la recompensa y la pista.

Tenía que salvarle la pierna a Sasuke...

 _'Oye, oye, no puedo creer que yo tenga que decirte que te calmes'_ se cruzó de brazos.

—Y yo no puedo creer que te esté viendo después de tanto tiempo, así que puedo alterarme todo lo que quiera, gracias — frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos también.

 _'Hmmm, creo que ahora eres más terca que antes, y no sé si eso sea bueno o malo'_

Entrecerró los ojos con aire amenazante, pero su Inner no se inmutó.

— ¿Vas a explicarme por qué apareciste de nuevo? — su tono demandante.

 _'Yo no aparecí por gusto si eso es lo que te molesta. Lo hice porque me necesitas'_ colocó los puños en las caderas.

— ¿Qué...?

 _'Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. No me has necesitado en años, ¿Por qué tendrías que hacerlo ahora?'_ exhaló con fuerza, después se dio unos golpecitos en la sien derecha y otros a la altura del corazón.

El cansancio llegó como una enorme bola de demolición, haciéndole temblar el cuerpo. Apenas se estaba alarmando cuando su piel se abrió en todas las heridas que tenía, obligándola a caer de rodillas y sobre sus palmas. Sus nervios parecieron cubrirse en ácido en el área de su abdomen. Sin poder reaccionar a tiempo sus brazos fallaron, haciéndola caer secamente sobre su mejilla izquierda.

Por su posición el bíceps izquierdo quedó presionado entre el etéreo suelo y su cuerpo, arrancándole una maldición en respuesta. Su brazo derecho quedó extendido a su lado, y entre los mechones de rosa notó los oscuros hematomas en su piel, dibujando sus fibras con precisión de artista.

La sangre goteó contra el negro vacío, brillante y viva.

Le costó un enorme trabajo levantar el rostro para ver a su propia imagen, un párpado se le cerró por el esfuerzo, las dolorosas pulsaciones nublándole el juicio.

Su álter ego se acercó, acuclillándose frente a ella.

 _'Estoy aquí porque te estás rindiendo'_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el aterrorizante dolor en su cuerpo palpitó como para hacer un cruel énfasis.

Un gemido ahogado sonó en su garganta. Frunció el ceño para tratar de ignorar las sensaciones, pero dentelleaban en cada superficie de su maltratado cuerpo.

 _'Es terrible, ¿No?'_

Siseó cuando una descarga eléctrica le mordió la espalda al tratar de moverse.

Se quedó ahí tirada, incapacitada por su agonía.

No sólo era el dolor deteniéndola, era notorio todo lo que estaba mal dentro de su cuerpo; con una evaluación rápida supo que su función orgánica estaba mermada a niveles alarmantes, el palpitar de su corazón débil, limitado. El sofocante calor en su cabeza le denotó la fiebre. Una tirantez en la piel de su abdomen le hizo sospechar que habían cauterizado tejido con chakra; debieron remover la piel muerta y el tejido infectado debajo. Sus pulmones se inflaban y desinflaban a un ritmo demasiado mecánico, demasiado marcado.

Soporte vital.

Estaba conectada a soporte vital.

Entró en shock, y fue incapaz de sentir asombro, o miedo, o enojo, o nada.

Un ronco sonido se atoró en su garganta. Su imagen lo entendió.

 _'Deben estar haciendo de todo para mantenernos con vida. A decir verdad, estamos un poquito mejor a como cuando llegamos'_ recargó los antebrazos en las rodillas, sus manos flotando en el espacio entre sus piernas.

Pasó saliva... Fue como tragar cristal molido.

 _'Voy a ser franca, la razón por la que decidiste dejar de esforzarte es tu propio miedo. Estás asustada porque duele, porque no sabes si valdrá la pena sobrevivir si quedas con secuelas, porque te aterroriza la idea de quedar inválida o fuera del servicio activo...'_ la miró con pesar.

Sus dedos derechos sufrieron un espasmo al pensar en cerrar el puño.

 _'Tienes miedo por Sasuke y por cómo pueda terminar él también... Hasta eso, debo reconocer que tienes tanta confianza en lo que hiciste para tratarlo que estamos seguras de que va a vivir... Presumida'_ le sonrió con sarcasmo.

Bufó por la nariz en respuesta.

 _'Pero lo que no soportas, lo que te está matando, es que te vean a ti con lástima. En qué vean tu cuerpo roto y piensen que eres un despojo de lo que fuiste, de lo que pudiste ser. Qué ironía que una de las mujeres más poderosas de Konoha quede reducida a este estado'_ frunció el ceño con lamento.

El comentario se enterró más hondo que cualquier puñal, quemó más que el fuego negro, dolió más que cualquier latigazo.

Porque era verdad.

Porque si no lograba recuperarse del todo, volvería a quedarse atrás.

No solo de su equipo, sino de todos.

Y eso era algo con lo que NO estaba dispuesta a vivir.

Lloró de rabia, de impotencia, los leves temblores de su cuerpo arrancándole relámpagos de dolor con cada uno.

 _'Pero tú y yo sabemos que no será así_ '

Mostró los dientes con el esfuerzo; movió la cabeza para alcanzar a verla por el rabillo del ojo derecho.

 _'No por nada me enterraste en un rincón. Te volviste fuerte, te rompiste los huesos una y otra vez, memorizaste pergaminos enteros de ninjutsu, aguantaste los golpes de Tsunade, aprendiste con Katsuyu en Shikkotsu...'_ ancló los dedos derechos en su axila izquierda, provocándole una punzada.

 _'Le salvaste la vida a Naruto, curaste a todo un ejército, le golpeaste la cabeza a una diosa..._ ' ancló los dedos izquierdos bajo su axila derecha, haciéndola soltar un gruñido.

 _'Todo eso ya lo sabes, soy tú a fin de cuentas. Pero lo que has fallado en ver, y lo que también te está haciendo tirar la toalla...'_ la levantó sin esfuerzo, obligándola a ponerse de pie, le ofreció soporte con ambas manos.

 _'Es que aún no crees que lo trajiste de vuelta'_ la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, mezcla de tristeza y felicidad.

Debido a la naturaleza del diálogo, Sakura supo perfectamente que no se refería a regresarlo a Konoha.

Se refería al abismo en el que se enterró durante tanto tiempo, al vacío emocional que lo hacía verse más viejo de lo que era. Al agujero de odio, de tristeza, del que no parecía poder salir.

Uno del que Naruto y ella hablaron una noche, confesándose que no se creían capaces de sacarlo de ahí.

Y ahora, después de tantos años, después de tanto dolor, de tanta decepción e ira, _de tantos sacrificios,_ por fin Sakura estaba tanteando la silueta de Sasuke en esa inmensidad negra.

Por fin podía cerrar los dedos en su brazo para comenzar a jalarlo.

Por fin podía notar que su amor emergía, sobreponiéndose lentamente a todo lo demás.

Porque ella tuvo la dicha de extraerlo de su pecho, de verlo primero, de probarlo.

Tuvo la dicha de que él se lo _ofreciera a ella_ antes que a nadie más.

A pesar del atroz dolor, de su estado físico, a pesar de su _abominable_ _cansancio_ , se enderezó por sí misma.

—No voy a morir.

Y su propia imagen supo por ese tono que su presencia no sería requerida en mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _'You better make Death your whore'_ comenzó a alejarse con lentos pasos.

Antes de desaparecer por completo, antes de escucharla, su Inner ya se encontraba sonriendo.

—Gracias.

* * *

Shikamaru respingó y apretó con fuerza el muslo de Ino, demasiado ofuscado para darse cuenta del invasivo gesto.

La volteó a ver, callándola de inmediato con la adrenalina en sus ojos. Después miró a su derecha, donde se encontraban las escaleras que dirigían al nivel subterráneo del hospital.

— ¿Qué pasó? — la femenina voz sonó tensa.

—Justo ahora. Hubo… algo — los ojos cafés centellearon —. La sentí.

La mujer abrió la boca en sorpresa, después volvió a cerrarla. Una minúscula sonrisa de triunfo apareció en sus labios.

No se dieron cuenta que ya estaban de pie. Los dos detectaron la enorme marca de chakra antes de que las puertas de cristal se abrieran de golpe.

Cruzaron la mirada con Naruto, el asomo de interrogación por verlos ahí fue sustituido en un segundo por su emoción.

Se acercó a ellos pero no dijo nada. Se movieron inquietos, expectantes.

La líder de Análisis notó la minúscula variación del chakra de su mejor amiga.

Shikamaru "escuchó" mediante las sombras.

Naruto lo advirtió justo en el centro del estómago.

—Chicos... ¿Lo sintieron? — una sombra de incredulidad permeó en su tono.

—Leve, pero sí. ¿Crees que haya despertado? — ojos turquesa se fijaron a ojos zafiro.

—No lo sé, fue sólo un pequeño cambio. Pero fue suficiente para que los tres… — no completó la frase, su mirada brillaba con la intensidad de sus emociones —. Voy a…

—Sí, corre. Luego nos dices — Ino lo interrumpió, empujándole con firmeza la espalda para que avanzara.

Desapareció por las escaleras.

De todos, sólo Naruto y Hinata estaban autorizados para llegar al nivel inferior. Dos ANBU resguardaban la entrada de UTI, registrando a todo el que entrara mediante reconocimiento de chakra. Shikamaru lo sabía porque él selló las asignaciones de los agentes, Ino lo sabía porque ya tenía los reportes de rotación de los mismos.

Se encontraban ahí porque el estratega tenía una propuesta para Shizune. El Consejo de su clan había apoyado la moción del Nara la noche previa, convenciéndolos de permitir a la experta en venenos acceder a su enorme biblioteca de herbolaria y medicina ancestral, esto con tal de encontrar una cura para la toxina.

Los clanes eran entidades herméticas, rayanas en la paranoia. Eran demasiado recelosos de sus conocimientos… pero sabían reconocer cuándo era necesario meter las manos por su país y por su gente. Y que el veneno fuera utilizado para desencadenar una guerra política despertó el instinto de preservación de todos los Consejos, no sólo el de los manipuladores de sombras.

El que la Yamanaka estuviera dentro del hospital era por el simple hecho de ir acompañando a su mejor amigo. Podía apostar que, si decidiera poner a prueba la paciencia del Rokudaime y entrara sola, la vetarían del lugar. O peor, la enviarían a otra Nación en una misión sin sentido.

Pero el líder del clan Nara era astuto, demasiado astuto. Encontró de inmediato una manera de acercarla sin levantar alarmas, porque al ser el consejero del Hokage estaba entendido que era su persona de más confianza. Y al llevar ese cargo sobre sus hombros se daba por entendido que Shikamaru vería siempre los intereses del País del Fuego por encima de los propios.

Su compañía le otorgaba a su amiga el pase que necesitaba bajo la amenaza de que no dudaría en detenerla si decidiera hacer algo.

Lo cuál era verdad.

Pero la Yamanaka sabía jugar bien sus cartas, y no agregó nada de peso a ese precario equilibrio entre desacato y obediencia.

Kakashi no había tenido más remedio que abdicar ante la situación, eso no impidió que asignara un tercer elemento ANBU en el nivel subterráneo.

—No tardarán en sacarla de cuarentena y moverla a UTI — la rubia susurró.

—Eso significa que... — la miró a los ojos.

—Pronto nos permitirán visitarla — completó.

— _Mendokusai_ — se rascó la nuca —. ¿De verdad crees que la Godaime lo permita?

—Tú eres el consejero, deberías saberlo mejor que yo — enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tch — resopló con humor —. "Saberlo mejor que yo" — metió las manos en los bolsillos —. Buscaré la manera para que el Rokudaime hable con ella.

Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza, indicándole las puertas de cristal.

—Acompáñame a fumar.

Se encaminaron a la salida, dejando que el sol del atardecer calentará un poco sus rostros.

—No es necesario que te diga que, por lo pronto, seamos discretos — el hombre sacó un cigarro, colocándoselo entre los labios.

Los ojos azules viajaron al tabaco y de vuelta al color café de sus iris.

—Lo sé, Shikamaru — los poros se le erizaron con una brisa fría, se cruzó de brazos —. Debo ir a Interrogación, pero si sucede algo házmelo saber. Espero que Shizune acepte.

Asintió, jalando el pedernal para prender el gas de su encendedor. Le dio una larga calada, volteando hacia arriba para echar el humo al aire.

Se perfiló y dio dos pasos, deteniéndose para luego acercarse de nuevo, su rubia (casi blanca) cabellera oscilando.

—No vayas a hacer eso frente a Sai — el color turquesa flameó con amenaza, pero hubo un dejo de diversión en su voz.

Un sonido trastabilló en su garganta, la manzana de Adán subió para bajarlo.

—No sucederá — sus orejas enrojecieron —. Además, te tengo más miedo a ti que a él, y le tengo aún más miedo a Temari si se entera — el vello de su nuca se levantó al pensarlo.

—Chico listo — le dio un cariñoso pellizco en la mejilla.

Se alejó dando largos pasos.

 _'¿Por qué todas las mujeres que dan miedo caminan así?'_ se preguntó.

* * *

Ambas percibieron en la piel las miradas a sus espaldas, el silbido neumático de la puerta antecedió a su desaparición del pasillo.

Shizune permaneció a un paso de la entrada, la Sannin se acercó a la cama.

Ignorando por completo la distancia prudente, colocó una mano en el barandal metálico, observando con ojos entrecerrados al renegado. Aún con las marcas en su rostro, con lo partido de sus labios, con las negras ojeras bajo sus ojos (aunque justo ahora sólo una era visible por la restricción), su aspecto era mejor.

Ser testigo de su habilidad y la de su equipo no alcanzó para contrarrestar el disgusto, la sensación contradictoria que le provocaba ver al Uchiha.

Dos respiraciones salieron más forzadas por su nariz, el metal bajo su palma se quejó cuando lo apretó, un sonido previo antes de empezar a abollarse.

Por puro hábito revisó el portapapeles donde estaba anotada la bitácora. Sus ojos viajaron veloces por los datos que ya conocía, fijándose después en las lecturas de las máquinas. Los vitales estaban normalizándose con cada día, arrojando cada vez menos alarmas de alguna arritmia, de alguna función errática en el cerebro.

Estaban haciendo un trabajo de élite con él, luciéndose incluso… y eso la molestaba demasiado.

La curvatura de sus dedos índice, medio y pulgar dejaron una concavidad en el tubo.

Su asistente permaneció inmóvil en su lugar.

—Sé que puedes escucharme, así que lo diré — se inclinó unos centímetros, no detectó ningún cambio que delatara alguna reacción —. Sólo estás respirando porque ella te salvó.

Sus párpados se entrecerraron un poco más, sus pupilas escrutando cada detalle.

—El pitido de _sus_ máquinas determinan los tuyos. Si por cualquier motivo llegan a volverse una línea plana, yo no haré nada para impedir que las tuyas sean las siguientes en hacerlo, Sasuke.

Para su sorpresa, no sintió nada cuando hubo una mínima reacción reflejada en el monitor cardiaco.

—Piensa en la deuda que tienes.

Se incorporó, enderezando la espalda. Encaminándose a la puerta, cruzó una mirada con su aprendiz; ella le asintió en respuesta.

La puerta se cerró, dejando al inconsciente hombre solo con las palabras de la Senju, unas que parecieron rehusarse a disolverse en el aire.

* * *

Iris avellana, iris negros, estaban fijos a la silueta de la kunoichi postrada en la cama, observando desde detrás del cristal.

Tsunade no había entrado a revisar su estado desde hacía dieciocho horas; no les avisaron de ningún cambio, no tenían razón.

Sostuvo la bitácora en la mano, sin verla realmente.

Algo vibraba en el fondo de su mente, insistente, por más que tratara de alejarlo de un empujón, regresaba con más ahínco.

Era su intuición, en cuanto la reconoció, decidió escuchar con atención.

En estos momentos, se expresó en una urgencia por entrar a la habitación sellada herméticamente.

— ¿Tsunade-sama? — Shizune advirtió con un rastro de alarma la intensa mirada de su maestra.

No le contestó, dando largos pasos hacia la puerta del estrecho recibidor previo de descontaminación. Sólo le dedicó un vistazo por encima del hombro a su aprendiz; ella entendió que debía esperar.

Tsunade emitió una fuerte descarga de ardiente chakra por su cuerpo, esterilizando su piel antes de entrar a la habitación.

Sin esperar un segundo, se colocó al lado del cuerpo de su alumna, sus palmas brillando intensas al desplegar su ninjutsu de diagnóstico.

Abrió los ojos con alarma, suspendiendo su energía para inclinarse. Presionó el botón del respirador, interrumpiendo su actividad.

Estaba respirando.

Sakura estaba respirando con sus propios pulmones.

Con movimientos tan veloces como precisos, retiró el tubo de la garganta de la médica, halando con suavidad pero aprisa en mociones clínicas, repetidas demasiadas veces para llevar la cuenta, sus dedos índice y medio izquierdos bloqueando el reflejo de arcada en su nervio vago con su chakra.

Activó de nuevo su Palma Mística, evaluando el tenketsu.

Parecía más… _presente_ , más vigoroso.

Una sonrisa triunfante se abrió paso en los labios de la Sannin.

—Bien hecho — murmuró.

* * *

— Por cierto, ¿qué piensas de lo de Shikamaru? — preguntó mientras daba largos pasos por el pasillo, sus tacones arrancando eco de las paredes.

—Aceptaré su propuesta. No hemos hecho casi nada de avances en Toxinas y Antídotos. Tal vez en su biblioteca encuentre algo — se colocó las manos sobre los bíceps —. Además, una no deja pasar la oportunidad de acceder a una colección como la que tienen los Nara — sonrió discretamente.

Su maestra le contestó con un audible "hm" cuando la miró de reojo.

—Yo tampoco lo rechazaría, creo que ni siquiera Shikaku habría convencido a los suyos de permitir la entrada a un foráneo — aminoró el paso al acercarse a la puerta de su habitación —. Es un buen muchacho, no cualquiera abogaría por un asunto así.

—Sí, lo es — concedió la experta en venenos —. Y muy astuto, debe haber utilizado la gravedad de los planes de guerra para presionar su postura.

—Se parece demasiado a su padre. Aunque, si me preguntas, creo que es incluso más agudo que él — se detuvieron —. También lo tendría como consejero si siguiera en la silla del Hokage.

—Apuesto a que es lo único que mantiene cuerdo a Kakashi-sama — resopló con humor.

Tsunade respondió con un audible "hm" teñido de mofa, cerrando los ojos un segundo. Giró la manija de la puerta.

—Buenas noches — se despidió.

—Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama. Descanse.

* * *

Los iris color humo se movieron despacio, casi cautelosos a medida que sus pupilas trazaban cada uno de los símbolos escritos en la venda especial. Para su alivio, ninguno estaba delineado en rojo; Tsunade había mantenido su palabra.

El olor a sangre de nuevo era punzante, llenando su nariz del ferroso aroma. Tragó saliva, reflejo involuntario cada que el olor amenazaba con ser demasiado abrumador.

Esta vez la enfermera no lo acompañaba, así que se acercó los dos pasos restantes. Levantó el brazo para descansar la mano en el tubo de la cama.

Los relieves anormales bajo sus yemas lo hicieron desviar la vista un segundo, su índice viajó de un lado a otro, hundiéndose en los tres redondeados hundimientos. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas para saber quién los había dejado ahí.

Exhaló con pesadez, parcialmente agradecido porque su alumno siguiera respirando. No encontró la energía para siquiera alarmarse, la Godaime era la razón por la que el Uchiha siguiera en esa cama y no en un féretro.

Un atisbo de humor negro lo hizo resoplar con sorna; pudo imaginar que una gran parte de la incomprensible fuerza de Tsunade estaba siendo ocupada para frenarse a sí misma, cuando la que necesitaría para romperle el cuello al Uchiha sería mínima comparándolas.

Se frotó los ojos con pereza, luego se pasó el dorso del pulgar por el septum para mitigar la intensidad del olor.

Por largos segundos, sólo escuchó los pitidos de los monitores, el sonido de su propia respiración.

No estuvo seguro de qué lo impulsó a decirlo:

—Lamento que haya sido así.

Se perfiló hacia la salida, pero su mano se rehusó unos momentos a soltar el metal mellado. Miró por encima de su hombro a su alumno; el desconsuelo, el enojo, la decepción, el cariño, todo se reflejó en el acero de sus ojos, resultando en una suavidad que al mismo tiempo era tan dura como el metal bajo sus dedos.

Abandonó el lugar.

Con pasos silenciosos (tanto que los médicos y enfermeros tuvieron que corroborar con la vista dos veces hacia donde se dirigía), llegó hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Nadie hizo ademán de levantarse, porque sabían que el Rokudaime no rompería la regla de acceso restringido.

Pegó la frente en el frío material, su palma al lado de su rostro. Inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Maa, Sakura-chan, tu sensei de verdad es un idiota — susurró inaudible, el nudo en su garganta apretado —. Prometí protegerlos, y sigo sin poder mantener mi palabra.

Su mano se cerró en un duro puño.

— ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez? — sus párpados se cerraron con fuerza, el ceño profundamente marcado.

Con el paso de los segundos los músculos dejaron de contraerse con tanta presión, los dedos volvieron a aflojarse para recargarse sobre la puerta, los trapecios ya no hundieron su cuello entre los hombros.

—Despierta, para que puedas decirle al estúpido de tu sensei que lo perdonas por romper su promesa — humedad se acumuló en su lagrimal derecho, sin alcanzar a expresarse en una gota —. Por haberte dejado a tu suerte cuando más lo necesitabas — las uñas se enterraron en la puerta al tensar los dedos.

Inspiró, llenándose los pulmones con aire a medida que levantaba el rostro al techo, sus ojos cerrados aún. Se vació mesuradamente por la nariz, relajando su expresión y su lenguaje corporal de nuevo.

—Lo siento.

Volteó hacia la salida, sus yemas deslizándose suavemente por la puerta cuando dio el primer paso. Caminó enterrando las manos en sus bolsillos, despidiéndose con un asentimiento cortés del equipo de guardia, repitió lo mismo con los agentes ANBU.

Salió al frío de la madrugada.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba sentado frente a los cenotafios.

* * *

 **Como les dije, por fin ya sabemos más o menos qué sucede con Sasuke y Sakura y su estado.**

 **Estoy consciente de que es un capítulo corto, pero espero les haya gustado. Estoy organizando todas las ideas (habrá un tanto de política más adelante, y debo plantearlo bien para que la historia fluya).**

 **Poco a poco el panorama se volverá más positivo, me gusta el angst pero voy a darle un propósito.**

 **Tómense unos minutos para decirme qué piensan, o si alguna escena les gustó en particular. Me encanta leer sus opiniones y comentarios, a veces me hacen notar cosas curiosas de las que no me doy cuenta.**

 **Gracias por llegar hasta acá. Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Como comenté, traté de apurarme para compensar los días que no actualicé.**

 **Me gustó mucho este capítulo, y aunque no vemos a muchos personajes, tiene bastante importancia para lo que sigue.**

 **MLowri: No tengo absolutamente ningún problema con que te extiendas en tus reviews. Qué curioso lo de la veterinaria y qué padre, me encantan los perros (tengo 3), con razón te agradan los términos médicos. Con respecto a que alguien lo dibuje... Estaría fantástico, yo misma he pensado en dibujar alguna que otra escena, pero no he encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo, espero poder llevarlo a cabo pronto. La advertencia de Tsunade; no es hueca, lo que quise dar a entender es que, como Naruto aún no explicaba bien qué iba a hacer, ella entendió que le iba a traspasar energía Sennin, y como Tsunade tiene contrato con babosas y no sapos, cabe la sospecha de que la manera de entrar en estado Sennin sea diferente entre uno y otro. Aquí se despejaran un poco de las dudas. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Gracias también a Luti Uchiha y a xXKushinaXx por dejarme comentarios.**

 **En fin, disfruten.**

* * *

Los redondos e inteligentes ojos de la criatura estaban fijos en la mujer.

Cuando terminó de hablar, la vio llevarse el pequeño vaso a los labios para vaciarlo de un trago.

—Nunca escuché de algo así — contestó al fin.

—Dímelo a mí — jugó con el vasito entre los dedos —. Tengo una lista enorme de todos los protocolos médicos que tendría que romper, y no deja de crecer mientras más lo pienso.

Suspiró pesadamente, sirviéndose otro vasito.

—En teoría, no está tan equivocado — las pequeñas antenas de su boca se sacudieron al percibir el vapor del sake —. La energía que posee una Bestia de Colas y la que nos compone a nosotros, la que circula en los humanos, no es excesivamente diferente.

Los ojos avellana se fijaron en la pequeña criatura, una suave palpitación vibraba en su Byakugō por su _Kuchiyose_ , logrando un efecto relajante que acompañaba el del alcohol en su sangre.

Si buscara embriagarse, habría necesitado mucho, _mucho_ más que sólo una botella del suave licor que producían en el País del Fuego.

Quizás dos o tres cajas del que le traían de la frontera entre el País de la Tierra con la región del Hielo, eso siempre y cuando decidiera no acelerar para nada su metabolización etílica y les diera tragos desde la botella.

—Es cierto que Naruto le prestó chakra a todo mundo durante la guerra, la transferencia es posible. Lo que no termina de convencerme es si tendrá la capacidad de moderarlo tanto para una sola persona... y para serte honesta, no estoy segura que _yo_ pueda inyectarlo sin fallar — entrecerró los párpados, un tinte de tristeza impregnó sus ojos.

La criatura la esperó pacientemente.

—Tendría que retener todo el chakra que va a darme y canalizarlo al tamaño de una aguja, para entonces traspasarlo constantemente a su sello, eso sin dejarlo resbalar a otro punto de su tenketsu… Está muy cerca del cerebro, Katsuyu, _demasiado cerca_ — apretó los labios —. No puedo permitirme ni siquiera un titubeo, si me desvió unos milímetros terminaré sobrecargando un solo punto y va a resultar insalvable con la descarga.

Tamborileó en la mesa.

—Es como lanzar una flecha a través de la aldea y esperar atinarle a un ojo de alfiler, eso sin matar a nadie en el proceso.

Volvió a vaciar su bebida.

— ¿Ya ha pensado en alguna estrategia? — preguntó con voz armoniosa.

—Estoy pensando en hacerlo sentada en el suelo. Naruto puede transferirme su chakra desde la espalda para que yo pueda canalizarlo a mis manos, así es más difícil que trastabille o me mueva — se rascó el nacimiento del cabello con pereza, cerrando los ojos —. También he considerado usar tu baba, Katsuyu — abrió los párpados para ver a la criatura.

—Es mi placer asistirla, Tsunade-sama. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

— ¿Crees poder producir una especie de sustancia aislante? Una que no permita que pase nada de energía.

—Hmmm… Puedo intentarlo, pero necesito tiempo.

—Tiempo es un lujo que no tenemos — a pesar del comentario, su tono no fue brusco.

Si no compartieran una conexión tan cercana como lo era un contrato de sangre, el asomo de desesperación en sus ojos avellana le habría comunicado perfectamente su preocupación.

—Entiendo. Le pido entonces cinco horas — las antenas de sus ojos se movieron en un gesto determinado —. Aunque debo advertirle, utilizando una energía tan pura mi baba no podrá resistir mucho tiempo en caso de ser necesaria.

—En caso de que me equivoque, querrás decir — sonrió con desgana —. Siempre has sido demasiado educada, Katsuyu.

Si las babosas respiraran, habría inhalado muy, muy profundo.

—Lo que no deja de molestarme es que el procedimiento en sí no es difícil, es sólo una movilización de chakra, lo hacemos todo el tiempo en el hospital — se recargó en el respaldo del sillón, dejando que su cuello colgara hacia atrás para mirar el techo —. Con la gran diferencia que voy a darle chakra de un Bijū auna persona que no es un Jinchūriki, suministrarlo en un punto del tamaño de un centavo, y que además dicha persona es _mi comatosa alumna_ — frunció el ceño.

—Entiendo su preocupación, Tsunade-sama. Jamás habría pensado en una práctica así — se acercó más a ella, casi al borde de la mesa.

—Además, no sé cómo piensa Naruto que hacerlo va a lograr activar el Sōzō Saisei. Una cosa es depositar energía en el Byakugō, que ya me está provocando bastantes problemas. Pero si Sakura ni siquiera está despierta para usarlo, va a ser como darle agua a un muerto — resopló por la nariz, molesta —. Y por si algún motivo _sí_ se liberara sin que recupere la consciencia, no habrá nadie para moderarlo o detenerlo.

—Eso podría provocar algunas quemaduras, aun así el beneficio es más grande que los daños residuales — apuntó con parsimonia.

—Hmmm, de todos modos, tú misma me dijiste que su estado comatoso era consecuencia de agotarse de esa manera, corrimos con la enorme suerte de que ese shinobi nos avisara. No habría podido lograrlo si no hubiéramos llegado cuando lo hicimos. Depositar energía en su sello sólo para que vuelva a gastarlo de golpe puede generar trastornos en su tenketsu — se frotó los ojos con los dedos —. Ni siquiera he pensado en qué voy a hacerle cuando se recupere por haber sido tan…

Apretó la mandíbula, pensando que su aprendiz lo hizo por el (estúpido, _estúpido_ ) ninja de cabello negro.

—Fue lo primero que le enseñé, Katsuyu, _lo primero._ Jamás se debe agotar el Byakugō, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y ahí va ella a vaciarlo hasta la última gota, y no conforme con eso, ocupa todo su propio chakra — se restregó con más violencia —. Y ahora _yo_ tengo que encontrar una manera para hacer funcionar la ridícula propuesta de Naruto, que hasta ahora es la única que tiene más posibilidades de no dejarla con secuelas de por vida.

Dejó caer el brazo con brusquedad sobre la mesa, haciendo saltar un tanto el vaso y la botella.

La blanca y azul criatura movió las antenas, un gesto equivalente a entrecerrar los ojos. No fue necesario interpretar la energía que le comunicaba en ese momento la Sannin a través de su lazo; sabía perfectamente que lo que la enojaba, lo que le _pesaba_ tanto a la veterana era el enorme (e injusto, a su ver) sacrificio que hizo su discípula por el Uchiha.

Uno que había hecho sin ninguna duda en su mente, porque cuando la joven invocó su presencia y se rehusó a gastar chakra en sí misma con tal de auxiliarlo, vio en sus ojos la sólida certeza de su decisión.

Estaba dispuesta a morir si eso significaba mantenerlo con vida.

Tanto Katsuyu como Tsunade entendieron con amargura que para Sakura era más tolerable la idea de perder la vida que el no haber sido capaz de salvarlo.

Y aun sabiendo que no sólo era por Sasuke, aun sabiendo que lo habría hecho por _cualquier_ persona importante para ella, de poco sirvió para apaciguar la sensación.

Era un aspecto que resonaba con demasiada fuerza en la nieta del Shodaime; las dos kunoichis darían lo más preciado a cambio con tal de salvar a sus seres queridos, sin tener la más mínima vacilación al hacerlo. Estaba en su naturaleza el negligir su propio bienestar si eso procuraba el de otra persona. Era lo que las volvía las médicas tan excepcionales que eran.

Al ser la Godaime su invocadora, su chakra alimentaba directamente a Katsuyu, permitiéndole atinar de manera más clara las emociones de la mujer. No funcionaba tan bien de manera contraria, dándole a la ancestral bestia un tanto más de "privacidad" con sus pensamientos.

Así que los desechó, decidiendo mejor alentar a su amiga de sangre.

—Mi lady, si me permite…

La Sannin bajó la cabeza para verla.

—Si mi problema es ser demasiado educada, el suyo es que no confía lo suficiente en sí misma — su tono considerado, cálido.

Una minúscula sonrisa estiró los labios de la veterana, suavizando una fracción su expresión.

—No tengo manera de saber los resultados, será un caso único y sin precedentes. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que, si bien no logremos activar la Regeneración Mitótica, esa movilización de chakra tan cerca de su cerebro la haga salir del coma — la babosa estiró el cuerpo, la Senju ofreció una mano para dejarla subir en su palma —. Con que consigamos eso, ya será un gran logro.

Cuando la criatura detectó la pequeña tensión en la mano debajo, se movilizó a la muñeca para permitir que su camarada se sirviera otro vaso de licor. Para su sorpresa, no lo vació de un trago.

—Estamos hablando de mi técnica como si se tratara de cualquier jutsu. Jugar con las células no debería tomarse tan a la ligera — a pesar de la seriedad de ello, seguía sonriendo —. Sakura ya es bastante temperamental como para volverla una anciana prematura.

La aguda risita de la criatura vibró sobre su piel.

—Creo que el que más sufriría con algo así sería Naruto, la última vez que lo golpeó tuvo que estar bajo observación cuatro horas por la contusión — si la voz era una indicación confiable, la babosa estaba sonriendo.

—Heh, ya lo creo, si ya tiene suficiente con ella no me imagino cuando hace enojar a…

Se incorporó como si la hubieran latigueado, y a Katsuyu le tomó sólo unos segundos traducir a imágenes la energía que circulaba entre ella y la Sannin.

No se molestó en usar la puerta.

Saltó desde la ventana de la habitación; una que le habían adecuado para su estancia en el hospital.

El frío de la noche la recibió, de su boca salieron grandes vaharadas blancas.

* * *

Después de golpear (casi derrumbar) la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki, después de preguntar (gritarle) a un confundido Jinchūriki por su esposa, después de llevarlo (arrastrarlo) todo el camino hasta el enorme feudo Hyūga, Tsunade se permitió relajarse un poco.

Podía ser una mujer impulsiva, pero la sangre Senju que corría por sus venas era suficiente para recordarle que encontrarse en territorio de los clanes merecía respeto y un andar más precavido.

Así que se encontró arrodillada sobre un cómodo cojín, siendo la absoluta imagen de la calma mientras informaban a la antigua heredera que la Godaime y su (adolorido) esposo se encontraban ahí.

Naruto se frotó con aire ausente las marcas de los dedos que la Sannin tan amablemente había dejado en su muñeca (en la auténtica, para su mala suerte).

Benditos eran los dioses porque Hiashi Hyūga se encontrara fuera de Konohagakure en ese momento; Tsunade ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en cómo excusarse de la entrada abrupta y la casi demanda por ver a su hija.

Hubo ligeros pasos sobre la madera, seguidos de cuatro sonidos huecos cuando se arrodillaron detrás de la puerta. Hanabi al ser la heredera actual, fue la que deslizó la _fusuma,_ permitiendo un espacio mínimo para advertirles de su entrada.

La Godaime reprimió la abrumadora necesidad de tamborilear los dedos con su impaciencia.

Lo menos que necesitaban en ese momento era etiqueta anticuada de una familia tan tradicionalista (hasta niveles ridículos, si le preguntaban a ella).

Ambas mujeres entraron a la habitación; Hanabi con una expresión de curiosidad, Hinata con una de preocupación. Se sentaron frente a ellos.

—Tsunade-sama, bienvenida — la heredera hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

—Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun, ¿está todo bien? — miró primero a la mujer, luego a su pareja.

—Oi, Hanabi, yo también estoy aquí, ¿por qué sólo saludas a la abuela? — hizo un puchero.

—Como tu anfitriona, tengo permiso de ignorarte todo lo que quiera. Y como tu cuñada, también — le sonrió de manera dulce, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Hinata y una sonrisa burlona de Tsunade.

—Hanabi — la recriminó su hermana, frunciendo el ceño.

—Aunque me encantaría escucharlos pelear, hay algo importante que requiere de nuestra atención — a pesar de no querer hacerlo, la autoridad se imprimió en su voz —. Hinata, necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? — abrió un poco más los párpados.

El rubio shinobi volteó a su izquierda para observar a la veterana, una ceja enarcada con interrogación.

—Quiero que me asistas en la cirugía de Sakura — el color avellana se fijó en el lavanda.

Tres pares de ojos se concentraron en la Hyūga, provocándole un pequeño nerviosismo en el estómago.

— ¿Está programada para cirugía? ¿Pasó algo malo? — una minúscula arruga se formó entre sus cejas.

La mirada de la veterana y la de Naruto se cruzaron, entendió por la alarma de sus azules ojos que el Jinchūriki aún no había hablado con su esposa.

—Hinata, Hanabi, discúlpennos un momento — el rubio ya se estaba incorporado, jalando a la mujer del antebrazo para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación.

Las dos Hyūgas se limitaron a mirarlos, sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, ignorando la descortesía de la acción.

Hacía ya tiempo que las violaciones de protocolos y etiqueta que el shinobi rompía con tanta facilidad no les generaba reacción alguna. Con el tiempo incluso llegaban a encontrar divertido cuando el ingenuo joven cometía un error y se daba cuenta, tratando de enmendarlo a medio camino mientras mascullaba entre dientes los pasos a seguir. Muchas veces eso lograba agravar aún más la ofensa, las hermanas tenían que morderse la lengua para no reírse.

Resultaba especialmente difícil aguantarse cuando Hiashi Hyūga estaba presente y ambas podían ver el palpable esfuerzo de su padre por impedir que las venas le palpitaran en las sienes.

— ¿Me quieres decir por qué no has hablado con Hinata acerca de lo que vamos a hacer? — le costó trabajo no levantar la voz.

—Iba a hacerlo, lo juro. La idea se me ocurrió hace poco, y hoy en la madrugada cuando estaba meditando terminé de consultarlo con Kurama — miró por encima de su hombro con un aire paranoide —. Regresé a casa pero Hinata no estaba ahí, me dejó una nota diciéndome que visitaría a su familia y que pasaría la noche aquí. Después fui a hablar contigo, luego por la tarde estuve un rato en el hospital.

La veterana cruzó los brazos mientras cerraba los ojos, bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Pensaba hablar con ella mañana cuando regresara a casa, siempre llega temprano y creí que me daría tiempo de hacerlo antes de intentar lo de Sakura-chan — un tinte rojizo cubría sus mejillas, apenado.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a verla aquí? — abrió los párpados, encontrándose con brillantes ojos zafiro.

El joven se movió vacilante, dudoso de explicarle. Al final lo hizo.

—Porque usó la pluma con tinta negra — murmuró como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Una ceja se levantó en la frente de la mujer.

—Normalmente usa una pluma de tinta morada o azul cuando me deja notas… si usa la de tinta negra es porque quiere estar sola — se rascó la nuca, evadiendo la mirada de la Sannin.

Si la situación fuera otra, el que Naruto notara un mensaje tan sutil como aquél la habría sorprendido (conmovido incluso) sobremanera. Podía ser muy cabeza hueca con algunas cosas, pero era un buen esposo.

—Hmmm, muy bien, acepto tu excusa. Será mejor que vayamos y le expliquemos entonces, tengo una idea y necesito a alguien que sepa usar muy bien su Byakugan — regresó a grandes pasos, Naruto siguiéndola con el rostro aún rojo.

Recordó justo a tiempo que estaban frente a la heredera legítima del clan Hyūga y su hermana (primogénita del actual líder), así que se arrodilló antes de deslizar la puerta, tragándose la irritación de seguir una tradición tan vieja.

Una vez estuvieron los dos dentro, ella volvió a tomar su lugar. Naruto por otro lado se sentó junto a su esposa, entrelazando con gesto cariñoso sus manos.

—Ugh, si mi honorable padre los viera… — Hanabi agitó la mano frente a su rostro.

El Jinchūriki le sacó la lengua.

Hinata apretó los dedos de Naruto con suficiente fuerza para amoratarlos.

De no haber sido por la expresión pálida de dolor y la azul mirada clavada a sus entumidos dedos, Tsunade no habría sospechado para nada de la sonrisa gentil y dulce de la kunoichi.

—Muy bien. Será mejor que empiece — los orbes dorados se fijaron a las hermanas.

Los tres más jóvenes enderezaron las espaldas, atentos. La sombra de duda marcando sus rostros de la misma manera.

* * *

Le habría encantado tener a la mano una botella de sake para darle unos tres buenos tragos.

Uno de la zona fronteriza, por supuesto.

Levantó el rostro al oscuro cielo, manteniendo la mirada en las pocas estrellas que eran visibles por la iluminación de la aldea.

—Tsunade-sama, debo admitir que, incluso para usted, esta idea es bastante… arriesgada — la pequeña babosa se removió en su hombro.

—Estúpida, Katsuyu, se dice estúpida — volvió a bajar la cabeza, encontrándose con un amenazante Byakugan.

La Godaime era una mujer de hierro, pero ni siquiera ella era inmune a la adrenalina que le provocaba la situación.

Darle permiso a alguien para que machacara tu tenketsu pondría nervioso a cualquiera.

—Tsunade-sama, no estoy muy segura de esto — Hinata estaba parada a tres metros de distancia, sosteniendo las manos en sus codos.

—Tranquila Hinata, la abuela sabe lo que hace — Naruto la animó desde su lugar, sentado en el alto corredor de la casa.

Hanabi estaba de pie a su lado, recargada contra uno de los pilares de madera que sostenían el techo flotante.

—Hinata, si no tienes confianza terminarás haciéndome más daño. Concéntrate — la firmeza en la voz de la Godaime le inspiró un poco de templanza —. ¿Recuerdas los puntos que te dije?

La pálida kunoichi bajó los brazos e inspiró, su postura más serena. Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Memorizaste el orden?

—Sí.

—Dime cuáles vas a abrir y cuáles a anular.

La Hyūga lo hizo, para alivio de todos no hubo dudas en su voz.

—De acuerdo. ¿Lista? — separó los brazos de su cuerpo, exponiendo por completo su frente.

La respiración de las dos mujeres se condensaba frente a sus rostros, un minúsculo vapor emergía de la piel expuesta de la Godaime. Su verde abrigo estaba arrugado al lado del Jinchūriki.

—Creo que esa pregunta debería hacérsela mi hermana a ella y no al revés — la heredera Hyūga se cruzó de brazos, su kekkei genkai activo para seguir de cerca el acontecimiento.

Sin decir nada, el Uzumaki se puso de pie y se acercó rápido a su esposa, inclinándose para decirle algo al oído.

La rubia mujer estuvo a punto de preguntarle que qué demonios cuando vio que la pálida ninja sonrió. Las venas se retrajeron unos segundos al dedicarle una afectuosa mirada al shinobi, asintiéndole. Después él volvió a sentarse en su lugar y, para impresión de la veterana, la postura de Hinata al prepararse fue muchísimo más confiada.

Sonrió, obtemperando para que empezara.

Lo único que pudo escuchar antes del primer impacto fue su propio pulso en los oídos, la forzada retención de aire en sus pulmones.

* * *

—De nuevo.

—Tsunade-sama…

—Dije que de nuevo — escupió sangre a un lado, manchándose la barbilla, sus refulgentes ojos clavados en la usuaria del Ojo Blanco.

La joven volteó a su lado, buscando los orbes zafiro de su pareja. Para su mala suerte, se dio cuenta que incluso Naruto comenzaba a verse preocupado.

Respiró y volvió a abrir el compás de sus piernas, levantando los brazos en posición.

—Ahora intenta abrir mi _Tianchi, Tianyou_ y _Qimen,_ y cierra mi _Qihu._ El resto igual — indicó.

La ninja asintió, dando dos pasos para comenzar a impactar los puntos con su _Jūken_.

Mientras sus dedos se hundían en los duros músculos de la Godaime, Hinata se encontró admirada y aterrorizada a medidas iguales.

Estaba absolutamente segura que una persona normal habría muerto en el primer intento. Un Jōnin quizás en el tercero o cuarto.

Éste era el onceavo.

Y si lo que su Byakugan veía en el tenketsu de la veterana era correcto (claro que lo era), le daba la impresión de que podrían seguir muchos minutos más.

Eso no hacía que fuera más alentador cuando la sangre salía de su nariz y de su boca con algunos toques, manchando las blancas manos, tiñendo las prendas de Hinata.

Respetaba a la Sannin desde hacía tiempo, siempre fue un perfecto ejemplo de fortaleza y carácter para la Hyūga, aspectos que a ella le habría encantado tener.

Pero después de verla aguantar tanto resultaba escalofriante para una usuaria del Puño Suave como ella, porque comprendía con toda precisión lo devastadora que podía ser la técnica sobre alguien.

Sobre todo, que estuviera dispuesta a tomar ese maltrato en su propio cuerpo con tal de ayudar a su amiga le infundió un respeto, un agradecimiento que no tenía ni siquiera por el Rokudaime o por su propia sensei.

Así que sus manos se mantuvieron firmes como un tronco al manipular sus puntos de chakra, reprimiendo el impulso de detenerse cuando la escuchaba atragantarse con su propia sangre o cuando su respiración se volvía un silbido asmático en su pecho.

Exhaló con fuerza por la nariz al bloquear el último punto que le indicó, manteniendo la postura para que la energía se transfiriera de manera correcta.

Sus ojos se abrieron con alarma cuando la mujer cayó cual marioneta a la que le cortaron los hilos. Aterrizó de rodillas con un golpe seco, encorvándose. Su cabello hizo oscuras sombras en su rostro.

Naruto y Hanabi aparecieron en una milésima al lado de la Hyūga, a punto de ayudar a la Godaime cuando Katsuyu los detuvo.

—Esperen, por favor — su voz apremiante.

Los tres shinobis sintieron con total claridad la enorme palpitación que latió en la mujer, reverberando en sus propios cuerpos con fuerza.

La heredera del clan dio medio paso hacia atrás en reacción.

A su hermana se le atoró la respiración.

Al Jinchūriki se le erizó todo el vello del cuerpo.

Negras serpientes se deslizaron en la blanca piel de la veterana, rodeando los lánguidos brazos a sus costados. El vapor que despedía su cuerpo se volvió más denso, ascendiendo para mezclarse con el frío aire.

Una risa escapó de los labios de la mujer.

Era inhumana; el roto sonido que brotaba de su garganta fue normalizándose cuando el Sōzō Saisei reparó los daños en sus pulmones, generando un cambio que resultó en un retumbar quebrado y escalofriante.

Naruto soñaría con ese sonido de vez en cuando… en sus pesadillas.

—Bueno, sólo tuve que colapsarme los pulmones cuatro veces, matar un cuarto de mi hígado, detener mi corazón otras tres y llenarme el estómago de sangre para que funcionara — intentó enderezarse, deteniéndose de golpe por una punzada —. Ah, también una hemorragia interna, ¿eh? — se agarró un costado.

Los tres shinobis cruzaron miradas, mezcla de consternación, miedo y horror.

Naruto estaba pálido.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? — las antenas de su boca palparon con delicadeza la piel en la unión del hombro.

La veterana estiró el cuello y arqueó la espalda para aliviar el dolor de su cuerpo, aminorando a cada segundo con la liberación de su técnica. Gruñó en voz baja en respuesta.

—Obaa-chan, ¿funcionó? — la voz del Jinchūriki escaló medio tono con la contenida emoción.

—Hinata, ¿ves algo inusual en mi tenketsu? — lo ignoró, fijando el avellana con el lavanda.

Gruesas venas estiraron la piel, ojos sin pupilas moviéndose, escrudiñando todas las áreas de su cuerpo en un rápido análisis.

Los dilatados vasos desaparecieron, pero la joven se llevó una mano a los ojos para frotárselos. La movilización enorme de chakra resultaba dolorosa de ver con su Byakugan; era como una descarga luminosa enceguecedora, similar a las bombas de luz que utilizaban los shinobis. Era como ver el sol directamente.

—Su meridiano Yin es un poco errático, pero se está ajustando — sus nervios ópticos se quejaron cuando el kekkei genkai volvió a fijarse en el deslumbrante tenketsu de la Sannin —. Hay un flujo excesivo de chakra en su corazón y en su médula.

—No te preocupes por eso. Es normal — la mujer se incorporó con un gruñido de queja —. Aún no hemos terminado.

—Tsunade-sama... — la babosa fue interrumpida con una mano en alto.

La kunoichi apretó con fuerza la mano de Naruto, buscando un poco de estabilidad.

—Godaime-sama, realmente no creo que sea seguro seguir con esto — la heredera Hyūga tenía una expresión consternada.

Si Hanabi ya se encontraba así de inquieta, era porque de verdad se estaba cruzando un límite. Pero la Sannin no se distinguía por dejar las cosas a medias una vez que las iniciaba, mucho menos tratándose de un asunto tan personal.

—Hinata, ¿Puedes seguir? — su voz ya sonaba de nuevo a la suya, con un dejo de aspereza residual en ella.

—Baa-chan, eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti, no tú a Hinata — Naruto se acercó a la veterana, colocando una cálida mano en su hombro —. Estoy seguro que podemos esperar hasta mañana, ya que estés más recuperada _'ttebayo_.

El color zafiro brilló con un tinte de preocupación, pero la médica advirtió que el agradecimiento era mucho más profundo en sus ojos. Sin poder evitarlo le bajó la guardia.

Apretó los labios indecisa. Ya habían llegado hasta ahí...

—Lo haremos dos veces más para corroborar — decidió —. Y una sola vez para intentar algo.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, unas minúsculas gotas de sudor emergieron en sus palmas. El Jinchūriki lo notó, dándole un suave apretón.

La hermana menor Hyūga se cruzó de brazos. No dijo nada, pero su expresión era desaprobatoria. Lo menos que quería era explicarle a su Consejo por qué la Godaime, la exdirectora del hospital más importante de las cinco Naciones, estaba inconsciente en su patio, sangrando por demasiados orificios, con un tenketsu destrozado. Eso, y haber accedido a ser testigo de tan insensata práctica. Lo que era peor, no haberse _negado_.

No, definitivamente no necesitaban una acusación de ese calibre. Ya sería bastante difícil hacer entender a los viejos, ni hablar del interrogatorio que podrían ganarse a manos de Ino, o de Ibiki.

—Tsunade-sama. Aunque me encante tener el honor de ser su anfitriona durante su investigación, me temo que no puedo dejar que esto se vuelva más... Grave, de lo que ya es — el tono diplomático fue suficiente para que todos los presentes la miraran —. Lo más prudente es esperar a mañana e intentarlo, por lo menos hasta que su tenketsu termine de estabilizarse.

Su hermana mayor enarcó las cejas, sorprendida por la intervención. Su cuñado dejó caer la mandíbula, atónito por que la menuda mujer lograra detener a la Senju. Incluso Katsuyu pareció removerse inquieta.

La imponente mujer se cruzó de brazos, una sonrisa casi irónica estiró sus labios al cerrar los ojos.

—Quién lo diría, creo que estás más preparada para dirigir a tu clan que lo que tu padre admitiría — soltó un "hmpf" —. Aun así, me temo que no puedo hacerlo. No a estas alturas. Si te sirve de algo, Katsuyu permanecerá aquí aunque me desmaye.

—No se trata de eso... — la Hyūga fue interrumpida.

—Sé la monserga que es dar explicaciones a esa bola de vejetes, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Pero no olvides que estás hablando conmigo — el avellana centelleó con confianza casi arrogante —. La he pasado peor, esto solo es para sacudirme el óxido de encima — sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes manchados de carmesí.

Hanabi bajó el rostro, su ceño fruncido. Exhaló audiblemente hacia el suelo. Para alivio de la veterana, cuando levantó la cabeza sonreía con un dejo de reconocimiento.

—Oi, Hanabi, no puedes permitir q-... — la pesadez de la mirada clavada en su perfil fue suficiente para callarlo —. Oh, vamos abuela, no puede ir en serio _'ttebayo_ — apretó los labios.

—No creo poder... — la Hyūga titubeó —. No es muy agradable lastimarla de esa manera, Godaime-sama — su rostro denotaba su sinceridad.

Los ojos de la Sannin se suavizaron un poco.

—Lo entiendo Hinata, créeme que sí. Por mucho que me encante sentirlo en carne propia para aprender, tampoco creas que es un paseo por el parque para mí — sonrió ligero para aminorar el impacto de las palabras —. Lo estoy... Lo _estamos_ haciendo para ayudar a Sakura.

La kunoichi no despegó la mirada de la de la médica durante varios segundos. Inspiró profundo, relajando visiblemente los hombros en respuesta.

—Hinata, ¿Tú también? — la voz del shinobi sonó traicionada, pero no soltó a su esposa —. ¿De veras van a intentarlo otra vez? — hizo un puchero.

—Solo dos veces más, Naruto — le colocó ahora ella la mano en el trabajado hombro, dándole un apretón tamaño Tsunade.

El Jinchūriki no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiéndose un poco más calmado. Asintió, volviendo el rostro hacia su pareja.

—No falles — le dijo con suavidad, besándole los nudillos antes de soltarla.

La Hyūga enrojeció tres tonos de carmesí, sonriendo cálidamente. Asintió, un pequeño "um" sonó en su garganta.

—Ay, por favor — Hanabi alzó los brazos al aire, dando largos pasos de vuelta al corredor —. Si Neji viera esto...

La hermana mayor soltó una pequeña risa, posicionándose de nuevo en su porte de _Jūken_ , logrando mantener esa gracilidad regia que siempre la acompañaba.

La Sannin retrajo su Byakugō, las gruesas marcas serpentearon por su piel hasta que el rombo brilló con la reintegración de chakra. La kunoichi tuvo la precaución de no activar su Byakugan hasta que el sello dejó de palpitar.

—Repite exactamente lo mismo de la última vez. Veremos si con eso logras activarlo — separó de nuevo los brazos.

—Hai.

Dio dos elegantes pasos, sus dedos letalmente certeros al golpear los puntos de su tenketsu. Fue notoria la manera en la que el chakra aumentaba o se cancelaba en cada uno, alterando por completo su propio control sobre él. La Sannin se encontró un tanto fascinada por la técnica ancestral de los Hyūga, por cómo con el toque casi gentil de sus dedos y palmas era posible arruinar o arreglar de tal manera a una persona.

Mantuvo su respiración lo más estable que pudo (considerando que en ese momento estaba más a merced de la ninja que de ella misma), sus ojos siguiendo lo mejor que podían la sucesión de impactos en su cuerpo.

Esta vez, no cayó al suelo.

Sus piernas temblaron, logrando tensarlas justo a tiempo para impedir su desplome.

Si la abrumadora palpitación de energía no fuera indicativo suficiente de su éxito, la palma frente a los ojos de Hinata para protegerse le habría informado.

— ¡Tsunade-sama! — la babosa se agitó con emoción en su hombro —. Funcionó, de verdad funcionó — la sonrisa era notoria en su voz.

La veterana sonrió, doblando los codos para mirarse los dorsos de las manos; el color negro resaltaba contra el blanco de su piel, como si fuera una silenciosa afirmación de su victoria.

Su expresión se desfiguró cuando la sangre ascendió sin aviso por su garganta, provocándole doblarse a un lado para toser con fuerza. Pequeñas partículas escarlata ensuciaron el pasto, las piedras decorativas del jardín.

— ¡Abuela! — el Jinchūriki ya se encontraba a su lado, su callosa palma sobre su hombro derecho para sostenerla, la prótesis asiéndose al hombro izquierdo —. Es suficiente, por favor no siga.

—Naruto, conozco mis límites. No puedo creer que te asuste un poco de sangre — escupió a un lado, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano —. Además, tenemos un acuerdo. Si te deja más tranquilo, no volveremos a forzar la activación. Creo que este intento fue prueba suficiente.

La usuaria del Byakugan se acercó, ansiosa por la situación. Quería hacer todo lo posible por ayudar, pero resultaba muy difícil cuando su participación consistía en dañar de esa manera a una persona que respetaba tanto.

El Uzumaki frunció el ceño pero no la rebatió, soltando un suspiro resignado por la boca.

—Una sola vez, baa-chan. Una sola vez o voy a detenerte por la fuerza — aunque su voz no fue dura, la Godaime supo que hablaba en serio.

Sonrió, un remanente de sanguinolenta saliva pintaba su blanca dentadura.

Una fría mano tomó la del shinobi, haciéndolo voltear para encontrarse con la mirada lavanda.

—Naruto-kun — su voz tembló, los dedos apretando más fuerte los suyos —. No puedo… — bajó la vista, sus iris evitaron su mirada.

El joven apretó los labios, su gesto suavizándose al condolerse de su esposa. La abrazó, enterrando los dedos derechos en su cabello para atraerla, su brazo izquierdo rodeándole los hombros. Ella respondió abrazándolo por debajo de sus brazos, aferrando con las manos la tela encima de sus escápulas.

— _Anata,_ lo estás haciendo perfectamente — le susurró, su boca justo encima de la oreja izquierda —. Tú y la abuela son las únicas que pueden ayudar a Sakura-chan.

La Hyūga enterró más el rostro en el hueco del cuello y la clavícula, apretándolo más cerca.

—Sólo es una vez más, no permitiré que lo repitan — la mano derecha se desplazó del suave cabello a su delicada mandíbula, acunando la mejilla con su palma al separarla un poco de él —. Tienes mi palabra — le sonrió con calidez, el zafiro fijado al pálido color.

—Naruto-kun… — los ojos brillaron con un asomo de humedad, sin alcanzar a formar lágrimas. Colocó la mano sobre la suya, suspiró —. Muy bien, pero sólo una vez.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó, volviéndose aquella que le provocaba mariposas en el vientre, aquella de la que se había enamorado hacía tantos años.

Ninguna de las testigos hizo algún comentario ante el íntimo intercambio.

La pareja se separó, la kunoichi volvió a perfilarse hacia la Senju. El shinobi se mantuvo a unos pasos de ellas, no volvió a tomar asiento para intervenir más rápido.

La hermana menor permaneció en su lugar, su expresión un tanto más apaciguada que antes. Ver el apoyo que Naruto le daba a su hermana no era algo extraño, lo que no conocía era el absoluto y sincero cariño con el que lo hacía, con el que la miraba. Se sintió muy feliz por ella.

—Katsuyu — la mujer bajó un tanto la voz —. Estoy pensando en que se bloqueen los últimos tres puntos para poder forzar la reversión.

El pequeño "hmmm" vibró contra el trapecio izquierdo de la veterana.

—Creo que sería mejor estabilizar el primero y bloquear los dos restantes, así la circulación de energía no se vería tan mermada. Además, cerrar los tres podría volver a detenerle el corazón — las pequeñas antenas de su boca se menearon.

— Entonces así lo haremos. ¿Alcanzaste a escuchar, Hinata? — vio a la ninja con intensidad.

Le asintió en respuesta, volviendo a adoptar su porte de combate. En cuanto inspiró y abrió el compás de sus piernas, sus manos dejaron de sentirse tan frías, el temblor desapareciendo con cada respiración.

—Cuando estés lista, hazlo — la médica separó las piernas para tener una postura más estable.

Contó hasta cinco; la joven dio tres gráciles pasos, sus manos tan rápidas como exactas en sus toques, provocando pequeños ruidos similares a un tenue silbido de aire con cada punto manipulado. Giró la muñeca con delicadeza, siguiendo las indicaciones previas de Katsuyu.

Con fluidez giró sobre sus talones, dando una graciosa vuelta antes de impactar y cerrar el último punto.

El cuerpo de Tsunade se tensó de manera violenta, presa de la reacción forzada en su tenketsu. Cada músculo pareció contraerse, haciéndola arquearse un poco hacia atrás, las delimitaciones visibles bajo la apretada piel. Un continuo, agónico sonido vibró en su garganta, sin alcanzar a convertirse en grito al no abrir la boca. Su mandíbula se trabó, apretando los dientes con fuerza; dos hilillos de sangre resbalaron de sus comisuras. Otro trazo escarlata bajó desde su fosa nasal izquierda.

Los tres jóvenes esperaron con la adrenalina a flor de piel, indecisos si intervenir o no. Podían observar el tenue resplandor jade que brillaba en el trapecio de la Sannin, Katsuyu estaba evaluando todo sin intervenir en el procedimiento. El Jinchūriki buscó la mano de su esposa, halándola para abrazarla con el brazo derecho. La heredera ya se encontraba al lado de la pareja, su Byakugan activo a pesar del deslumbrante chakra.

Las venas en los brazos, en el cuello, se hincharon a niveles alarmantes, reflejando el potente pulso que cruzaba por ellas. La Sannin pareció apretarse un poco más, como una cadena a punto de reventar.

Justo cuando Naruto estaba dando el primer paso, notó una minúscula disminución en la tensión. Observó con nerviosismo cómo las líneas negras se movilizaban con lentitud, como si estuvieran vacilantes de hacerlo.

Su retracción fue diferente, _muy_ diferente.

Diferente en el sentido que cuando la veterana lo hacía a voluntad, las marcas se deslizaban con suavidad, casi con elegancia por su piel. Su cuerpo parecía incluso relajarse cuando empezaban a ascender para llegar al Byakugō, y en su rostro había una satisfecha expresión al reintegrar su energía.

Justo ahora, la imagen era la de alguien sufriendo un enorme dolor, como si la atravesara un relámpago, el contenido sonido en su garganta acentuando la percepción de su agonía. Las oscuras serpientes daban la impresión de no querer regresar, trabándose sin cooperar en la epidermis con su llamado de vuelta.

Hanabi observó muy atenta la agitación de energía, comparándola con detener una enorme máquina con un paro de emergencia, obligando a cada engrane y pistón a detenerse de manera apremiante. No tenía palabras para describirlo con exactitud, pero sí para explicar que no era un proceso _para nada_ natural.

La sangre se deslizó por los apretados puños, resbalando por sus dedos hasta gotear en el suelo, manchas irregulares de rojo ensuciaban su kimono gris y la piel de su esternón. Los dos caminos que emergían de sus comisuras bajaban por la línea de la mandíbula, trazando por encima de la garganta hasta la clavícula.

Era una imagen escalofriante, terrible. Estaba logrando que Naruto se retractara de haber propuesto su idea. No tenía la más mínima sospecha de que eso tendría que suceder para ayudar a su mejor amiga. El procedimiento no era nada alentador, por muchos beneficios que pudiera tener.

Poco a poco el cuerpo dejó de parecer una cuerda a punto de romperse, aminorando la tensión a medida que las líneas eran tragadas por el sello.

La ancestral invocación se encontraba demasiado callada, logrando que el hueco en los estómagos de los shinobis creciera con cada respiración.

Los músculos dejaron de marcar la piel, las venas latían furiosas pero ya no parecían a punto de explotar. La mujer se quedó en la misma posición, el cuello estirado hacia atrás, impidiéndoles ver su rostro. Desde su posición sólo notaban los tensos maseteros en su mandíbula.

Exhaló con fuerza, un reprimido gruñido escapó con ello, una enorme vaharada salió expulsada de su boca y nariz.

Bajó el rostro en un movimiento brusco, quedando con el torso flexionado, sus manos recargándose contra los muslos.

—Tsunade-sama… — la esposa Uzumaki movió la pierna para dar un paso.

La veterana levantó una mano para detenerla, respirando pesadamente para tratar de estabilizarse.

— ¿Evaluación? — fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. La babosa entendió.

—La retracción es más demandante en el cuerpo que la activación. Justo ahora estuvo a punto de provocarse un infarto, si hubiéramos decidido bloquear los tres puntos entonces habría sucedido sin dudas. Hay algunos desgarres en sus músculos que pueden tratarse sin problemas — la criatura volvió a brillar —. Aunque físicamente no está peor que antes de lograr la activación, energéticamente sí. A estas alturas su chakra ya debería circular con normalidad en su meridiano _Shao Yin_.

—Nar- — trastabilló, aterrizando secamente con una rodilla en el suelo.

El shinobi ya estaba a su lado, sosteniendo los hombros con sus manos.

—Naruto, mi lady requiere de tu chakra. Toma su mano y colócasela encima del corazón — a pesar de lo agravante de la situación, la criatura no se alteró, su voz firme —. Mantén tu mano sobre la suya y canaliza tu energía.

Obedeció, demasiado preocupado como para que le importara tener la mano tan cerca del pecho de la veterana. El brazo estaba anormalmente lánguido cuando lo manipuló, sostuvo con firmeza a la Senju para impedir que su extremidad cayera a su costado. Su chakra alimentó el de color jade, potenciando su intensidad.

—Mantén ese flujo estable, no aumentes ni disminuyas, por favor — la babosa se deslizó del trapecio hasta la clavícula izquierda, manteniéndose cerca de donde estaban sus manos.

Las dos hermanas Hyūga cruzaron la mirada, Hanabi se mordió el labio inferior, Hinata se acuclilló, recargando los codos en las rodillas para cubrirse la boca y la nariz con las manos, su entrecejo fruncido con angustia.

El color zafiro se trasformó, diluyéndose hasta que el amarillo oro tomó su lugar. Las pupilas cambiaron a dos rectángulos negros sobre el brillante color. Marcas naranjas rodearon los ojos cuando su modo Sennin terminó de expresarse.

Soltó una exhalación de alivio cuando percibió la normalización en el tenketsu de la médica, poco a poco el flujo dejó de llegar con tanto caudal hasta el órgano cardiaco, logrando con ello disminuir el ritmo y la desmesurada fuerza de sus palpitaciones.

No detuvo su chakra (porque Katsuyu no le indicó lo contrario). Se dio cuenta que la mano de la Godaime realmente ya no requería el apoyo, notándose más firme bajo la suya.

—Las cosas que una hace por sus alumnos… Ahora entiendo al inútil de Kakashi — masculló entre dientes, su rostro aun apuntando al suelo.

Hubo una minúscula sonrisa en la comisura derecha del rubio, su gesto suavizándose un poco.

—Abuela… perdóname — la voz baja, muy baja —. No sabía… Nunca me imaginé…

—Naruto — lo interrumpió —. ¿Vas a hacer que me repita de nuevo? — levantó unos centímetros la cabeza, alcanzando a mirarlo.

El shinobi apretó los labios, un pequeño escozor quemó en sus ojos.

— ¿Estoy viva, no? Debería ser indicación suficiente de que el proceso fue exitoso — sonrió con cansancio.

—Aun así… baa-chan, ¿Sakura-chan podrá…? — su entrecejo se profundizó una fracción más.

La tenue risa sonó un tanto asmática en su pecho, sacudiendo levemente sus hombros.

— ¿Qué si podrá aguantarlo? — enderezó la espalda, una gota de sudor resbaló por su nariz, aterrizando en su propio antebrazo —. Lo dices como si no la conocieras. Estamos hablando de _mi alumna_ , Naruto. Si alguien puede resistir algo así, es ella.

El shinobi bajó la mirada, un tinte de tristeza cubría sus facciones.

—Además, si se entera que dudaste durante la cirugía, al próximo al que tendremos que regresar del coma va a ser a ti — sonrió ampliamente, un aire burlón en su tono.

No pudo evitar un pequeño resoplido de humor, su sonrisa un poco más relajada en sus labios.

Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, el suave murmullo de chakra llenando el espacio vacío. Una fría brisa les movió el cabello y las prendas.

—Godaime-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? Puedo tener a los mejores médicos del clan aquí en unos minutos — la heredera se arrodilló del lado izquierdo del Jinchūriki.

—No será necesario, Hanabi. Agradezco de todos modos, por el ofrecimiento y por no interrumpirnos. Sé lo difícil que fue para ti considerando tu posición — el avellana la miró con intensidad, sin dureza —. No lo olvidaré.

La joven le sonrió, reconociendo el peso que esas palabras cargaban. Tener comunicación con una ex Hokage, y además en buenos términos, era invaluable políticamente hablando. Pero para la Hyūga eso era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento.

—Y Hinata — la kunoichi ya se había acuclillado a un lado de su esposo —. Gracias a ti también. Me imagino que no debe ser fácil mantener las manos firmes cuando estás triturándole el tenketsu a la Godaime Hokage — resopló por la nariz con humor.

Un tinte rojo cubrió las mejillas de la Hyūga, pero respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya es suficiente, Naruto — despegó la mano de su pecho, el shinobi bajó la suya para descansarla sobre su propio muslo —. Gracias por la ayuda.

Le asintió en respuesta, rascándose con el índice la mejilla derecha, un pequeño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Se incorporó sin ayuda, los jóvenes imitándola.

—Katsuyu, por favor informa a Shizune que programe todo, necesito que inicie los preparativos en el hospital para llevar esto a cabo. No le menciones lo que hicimos, eso se lo diré yo — desplazó la mano derecha a la clavícula izquierda, estirando la palma para que la criatura se moviera ahí —. Muy bien, estén pendientes para cuando los llame.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿no quiere pasar la noche aquí? Así podemos ofrecerle toda la atención que necesite para su descanso — ofreció la heredera.

La Senju le dedicó una breve miranda, negando con suavidad.

—Justo ahora necesito mi propia cama — dio largos pasos para llegar a donde estaba su abrigo verde, se lo enfundó para cubrir las oscuras manchas rojas de su kimono —. Nos veremos en unas horas.

—Si necesita algo, estamos para servirle — Hanabi hizo una inclinación, más marcada de lo requerido sin llegar al grado de ofensa; demostró un profundo respeto con ello.

Su ego se infló una fracción con ello.

—Tsunade-sama — la hermana mayor Hyūga se acercó, tomándole una mano con las suyas —. Gracias — su voz tembló un poco, tragó saliva para pasarse el nudo.

Le asintió, sonriéndole con más tersura. Comenzó a dar zancadas (cada vez más firmes) hasta la puerta principal. Una caliente mano le tocó el hombro, haciéndola detener sus pasos.

No tuvo que verlo para saber que era él.

Sin decirle nada, la jaló para envolverla en un abrazo. Se quedó paralizada dos, tres segundos, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Gracias, abuela — murmuró, estrujándola un poquito más —. De verdad.

Le devolvió el gesto, llevando la mano derecha al rubio cabello del Jinchūriki. El calor resultaba sofocante (él siendo el contenedor de Kurama, ella por haber utilizado tanto sus técnicas). Aun así, les vino excelente a los dos.

Se separaron, la veterana desplazó la mano para tocarle la mejilla, cubriendo las características marcas de su rostro.

—No hay nada qué agradecer. Ella haría lo mismo por nosotros — le sonrió con toda la ternura que podía expresar. Bajó la mano para descansarla en su hombro —. Hay algo muy importante que debo decirte Naruto, sé que vas a hablar con Kakashi; si me entero que le explicas el proceso voy a golpearte tan fuerte que Kurama deseará no estar dentro de ti — frunció el ceño, aseverando su expresión un tanto.

El Jinchūriki juró que el Kyūbi se estaba riendo dentro de él.

Antes de poder preguntar, la mujer lo interrumpió:

—Si le dices lo que pasó aquí, hay una remota posibilidad de que considere más grande el riesgo que el beneficio, y él _es_ el Hokage, Naruto. No podemos darnos el lujo de que su instinto protector nos detenga de intentarlo — lo miró varios segundos, al notar el asomo de resignación en el Uzumaki suavizó su expresión, suspirando con una triste sonrisa.

—Lo entiendo _'ttebayo,_ nada de explicaciones a Kakashi-sensei— apretó los labios, pero Tsunade supo que mantendría su silencio.

La veterana se perfiló para empezar a caminar, una idea la hizo voltear de regreso.

—Por cierto…

Alzó las rubias cejas, expectante. El color zafiro centelleó con curiosidad.

—No hace falta que te diga que tanto tú como Hinata deben estar _bien descansados_ para la cirugía — enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Ajá…? — una ceja bajó con su interrogación, la otra permaneció enarcada.

—Y con eso me refiero a nada de actividades maritales hasta que terminemos con esto, ¿me entiendes? — su expresión era seria, sin embargo un brillo irónico bailó en el color dorado.

El ninja tardó más segundos de lo requerido en entenderla.

Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se enrojeció tan rápido y tan intenso que la médica bien podría pensar que le estaba dando una embolia. Algunos sonidos tartamudearon en su garganta, sin alcanzar a escapar. Apretó los labios para no reírse mientras el joven trataba de recuperarse de su bochorno, incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con la mujer.

— _Jā_ — se despidió dándole dos palmaditas en la mejilla, sin darle tiempo de réplica.

El shinobi hundió la cabeza en los hombros, exhalando con fuerza por la nariz para tratar de calmar su azorado pudor.

La sangre tardó en dejar de hervirle en el cuello y las orejas. La voz de su amada no ayudó para nada cuando se acercó a su lado.

A pesar de seguir ofuscado, una amplia sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios al mirar la espalda de la Godaime, a la maestra de su mejor amiga, a la figura materna que tanto necesitaba él.

Hinata Uzumaki no pudo evitar sonreír con él, pegando su silueta a la de su esposo. Entrelazó sus dedos en un gesto cariñoso, ganándose una cálida y breve mirada de color zafiro.

De espaldas a ellos, consciente de los dos pares de ojos que la veían alejarse, les devolvió una cansada sonrisa.

* * *

 **Básicamente todo el capítulo transcurrió en la misma noche, pero en un punto se empezó a escribir solo y... henos aquí.**

 **Si tuvieran sugerencias, dudas o comentarios, me encantará leerlos. Siempre me saca una sonrisa ver sus reviews, tómense un momento para decirme qué les pareció.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Lamento enormemente haber demorado tanto en continuar la historia, les explico un poco del por qué:**

 **Para poder lograr el capítulo anterior, estuve investigando y leyendo mucho acerca de cómo Naruto maneja los canales de energía y toda la teoría detrás de las funciones del chakra, ésto lo combiné junto a mis propios conocimientos de Med. Tradicional China (que es mi profesión) para darles algo bastante realista y logrado. Pero a pesar de ver los views fueron muy pocos los que me comentaron y me dijeron algo respecto al capítulo. A pesar de las advertencias, me siguen llegando reviews y mensajes acerca de "Ay, Sakura no se lo cogería, me cago en eso", etc. Y la verdad se me llega a agotar la paciencia con ese tema.**

 **La verdad me desanimó mucho, ya que algunas situaciones de mi vida personal no estaban yendo muy bien y FF siempre me ha parecido un escape. Yo sé que no hay que tomárselo tan personal, pero esto es algo que los autores hacemos gratis, sin que nadie nos pague por ello, lo que nos impulsa es saber que nuestros lectores están comprometidos con la historia y la mejor manera de demostrarlo es mediante sus opiniones.**

 **Sin más, este capítulo va dedicado a FGC que, a pesar de todo, sigue la historia y me motivó a dejarles este fragmento. Agradezco también a MeKna por su comentario, de verdad.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

La residencia Uzumaki usualmente era bastante silenciosa, encontrándose en un barrio tranquilo de la ciudad; lo suficientemente apartado de las calles principales, lo suficientemente cerca para estar bien comunicados.

Una propiedad que les regalaron a la pareja de recién casados hacía unos meses, sorprendiéndolos con las llaves poco antes de la ceremonia de bodas.

Era lo menos que Konohagakure podía hacer por el shinobi más famoso de la Tierra, por el unificador de Naciones, por el muchacho que utilizaba todo su poder por la paz y no por la destrucción.

Era lo menos que un clan tan antiguo del País del Fuego podía hacer por una de las mujeres más fuertes, más respetadas de sus líneas, por una de las únicas capaces de utilizar el _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō._

La verdad es que, bajo toda la severidad, Hiashi Hyūga tenía una debilidad por sus dos amadas hijas. Una que, después de beber demasiado durante la boda, salió a flote junto a las lágrimas, junto a las afectuosas palabras que tan rara vez escapaban de su boca. Hinata y Hanabi nunca dudaron de su amor de padre, pero escucharlo expresarlo en voz alta fue un regalo mucho más invaluable que una casa.

Se agradecía mucho aun así.

Justo ahora, el regalo de bodas de la pareja bullía de sonidos, provocándole a ambos anfitriones una calidez que no conseguían desde la noticia de sus amigos heridos.

La educada kunoichi caminó con parsimonia, el solemne porte imposible de perder al transportar las tazas de té a la mesa. Su imagen resultó cómicamente resaltante, avanzando con tanta calma en medio de las voces, en medio de los manotazos y las gesticulaciones. Una bella sonrisa estaba instalada en sus labios.

El Inuzuka la miró con agudos ojos, haciendo amago de pararse a ayudarla.

Bastó una mirada (disimulada con la gentileza de su expresión) para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo con un refunfuño entre dientes. Shino tuvo que fingir una tos para cubrir su sonrisa.

—Kiba, si Hinata te hace eso, ¿cómo vas a hacerle cuando tengas una novia, eh? — Ino sorbió de su té con exagerada cortesía, sus azules ojos chispeando con sarcasmo por encima de la taza.

Los rojos tatuajes ocultaron el rubor que le escaló por las mejillas.

—Creo que a ese tipo de hombres se les llama "mandiles", ¿no es así? — Sai entrecerró los ojos con un atisbo de sonrisa, mirando a su novia para esperar su respuesta.

La Yamanaka casi escupe su té.

Los tatuajes ya no sirvieron de nada contra el escarlata que le tiñó las orejas.

—Mira quién habla, Sai — trató de rebatir el perruno hombre, cruzándose de brazos con aire indignado.

—No veo por qué te molestaría serlo, yo soy feliz siendo uno — sonrió con amabilidad, colocando una mano encima de la de su pareja. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia, y de la sincera además.

La mandíbula se desencajó en el Inuzuka con su incredulidad, logrando que Shino, Tenten, Lee, Chōji e Ino rieran en voz alta.

—No somos mandiles, Sai. Somos hombres dedicados a sus bellas mujeres — Chōji se palmeó la barriga con aire orgulloso, una amplia sonrisa en su boca.

— ¡Sí! No hay nada más puro que el amor en la juventud. Me da mucho gusto que todos lo compartan con alguien — Lee levantó un puño, dándose cuenta de la mirada asesina del animalesco hombre —. Bueno, estoy seguro que pronto encontrarás a alguien, Kiba — sonrió con nervios, avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

El mencionado se limitó a enterrar el rostro en las manos, más ruborizado que antes.

Todos echaron a reír.

Naruto se reunió con Hinata en la cocina, ambos sonreían al escuchar a sus amigos.

—Es agradable tenerlos aquí — murmuró con melodiosa voz.

El Jinchūriki le asintió con un pequeño "um".

A pesar de la abrupta invitación, todos habían llegado en cuestión de minutos, el único faltante era el líder del clan Nara.

El agradable olor de galletas calientes inundó el ambiente, logrando que todos echaran miradas discretas en dirección a la cocina.

—Tus galletas los habrían hecho aparecer aunque no les hubiéramos dicho nada — le sonrió a la joven.

—Akamaru habría sido el primero en llegar — la ninja soltó una risita.

Un audible ring vibró en el pequeño temporizador, se desplazó hacia el horno, abriendo la tapa para sacar la bandeja.

Se dio cuenta entonces que un extraño silencio se hizo en la casa.

' _Oh oh'_ Naruto pensó.

—Chicos… Por favor sean civilizados, ¿quieren? — el rubio shinobi se colocó discretamente en la entrada de la cocina.

— ¿Civilizados cuando Hinata horneó galletas? ¿Acaso se puede serlo? — Chōji se levantó de su asiento, su imponente figura haciendo énfasis a sus serias palabras.

—Sí Naruto, no sé ni para qué te molestas — la líder de Análisis se recargó en el respaldo, cruzando los brazos, su expresión irónica.

—Estoy seguro que puedo comerme unas cuantas, será motivación suficiente para las vueltas extra que tenga que darle a la aldea con tal de quemar las calorías — Lee se frotó las palmas, satisfecho con su idea.

— ¡Nunca te avergüences de las calorías! — Chōji flexionó un codo, su puño cerrado frente a él con aire poderoso.

—Ya van a empezar — Tenten se frotó la frente, un tinte de exasperación en su voz.

—Oigan, oigan. ¿Se les olvida que nosotros tenemos trato preferencial? — Kiba se levantó, señalándose a él y a Shino —. ¿Verdad Hinata?

Naruto se cubrió los ojos con aire resignado. La Uzumaki simplemente sonrió, depositando con suavidad la bandeja sobre la barra de la cocina.

Todos se quedaron quietos, callados. Los ojos clavados en las delicias redondas sobre el metal. Sólo Akamaru se movía; era imposible detener el fuerte meneo de su cola.

Para Hinata esa reacción siempre le provocaba un genuino y malvado placer, oculto bajo la tersura de su expresión. Era un pequeño secreto que guardaba desde hacía tiempo.

Hubo un toque en la puerta, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral.

— ¡Adelante! — gritó el Uzumaki.

Dos golpes sordos cuando las sandalias shinobi fueron retiradas, un frufrú de telas al incorporarse.

La silueta encorvada del consejero apareció por la entrada del pasillo, rascándose la nuca con pereza, una mano enterrada en el bolsillo.

Sólo entonces su nariz se movió, olisqueando el hogareño aroma de la mantequilla. Sus párpados se abrieron, retirando el usual sopor de sus ojos cuando volteó hacia el grupo para luego regresar a la pareja y a la bandeja de galletas.

— _Mendokusai._

* * *

Todos se encontraron sentados, satisfechos, pequeñas migajas en las ropas de los más descuidados (voraces).

La usuaria Byakugan estaba sentada en un sofá individual, Naruto tomó asiento entre sus piernas, recargado contra la parte inferior del mueble, sus piernas entrecruzadas sobre la alfombra. Las partes internas de sus bíceps estaban recargadas sobre las rodillas de su esposa.

El resto de los shinobis en los sillones a sus lados, con sonrisas en mayor o menor medida discretas. A ninguno de los dos Uzumakis les pasó desapercibido que, bajo la afabilidad del encuentro, también residía una tensión sutil desde su llegada.

Era inevitable, porque todos sospechaban que la reunión abrupta sólo podía significar noticias o información (que no siempre podían ser agradables).

Así que cuando todos tomaron esa breve pausa, con la guardia baja por la compañía, por lo dulce de los bocadillos, fue notorio el cambio de aire en cada uno. En los ojos centelleó la anticipación, la preparación mental para lo que fuera que les dirían a continuación.

—Chicos, antes que otra cosa queremos agradecerles por venir con tan poco tiempo de aviso — la sinceridad impresa en voz del shinobi —. Nos da mucho gusto tenerlos aquí.

Algunos murmuraron gracias, algunos asintieron.

—Queremos hablarles de algo importante respecto a Sakura-chan — las expresiones de todos se tornaron más serias —. Creo que ya saben que se encuentra en coma… pero sé que está ahí, puedo sentirla cuando la visitamos Hinata-chan y yo.

Ino y Shikamaru cruzaron una fugaz mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso, Naruto-kun? — Lee arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hmmm… ¿Cómo explicarlo? — se llevó una mano a la barbilla, cerrando los ojos —. Cuando estoy con cada uno, reconozco su chakra, como si se tratara de un olor único — echó un vistazo al Inuzuka, éste le asintió con comprensión —. Justo ahora podría cerrar los ojos y si decidieran cambiar de lugares, los señalaría sin equivocarme _dattebayo_.

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

—Los primeros días que los visité fueron los más difíciles, sus marcas eran muy pequeñas, como si se encontraran a punto de morir — apretó los labios, bajando la mirada un tanto —. Con los días fueron volviéndose un poco más estables, era más notorio con el bastardo _._

El Nara inmediatamente captó el chispazo de los ojos color turquesa de su amiga. Lo extinguió en un segundo para evitar que cualquiera lo notara.

Algunos se removieron en sus asientos.

—Sakura-chan estuvo varios días sin cambios, no importaba lo que hiciera Shizune o baa-chan, su chakra se mantenía como una flama apagada — apretó los dedos en sus bíceps —. Nadie nos lo dijo, pero sabemos que pronosticaron que no sería posible sacarla del coma.

Las expresiones de todos cambiaron a diferentes emociones; enojo, tristeza, expectación, derrota.

— ¿Tsunade-sama no ha hecho avances? — el tono de Tenten denotó su incredulidad.

—No muchos — intervino Ino, ganándose una mirada de todos los presentes —. Si mi suposición es correcta y se encuentran trabajando con las células del Shodaime, no estarán listas para insertarlas dentro del margen de tiempo — inclinó el cuerpo, recargando los codos sobre las rodillas.

— ¿El margen de tiempo para qué? — el Inuzuka fijó las agudas pupilas en los iris turquesa.

La Yamanaka no respondió, volteando para encontrarse con la mirada de Naruto.

—Para que Sakura-chan tenga probabilidades de recuperarse completamente. Cada día que pasa así vuelve más probable que no regrese al servicio activo — no pudo evitar que la frustración, el pesar, permearan en su tono.

Los shinobis se mantuvieron callados, sus expresiones más severas que antes.

— ¿Shizune no estaba trabajando en un antídoto? — Chōji frotó las palmas sobre sus rodillas, encontrándose un tanto inquieto.

—Un antídoto ya no sirve de nada. ¿Por qué? Porque lo que están tratando de curar ahora son los daños que dejaron la toxina y las heridas de su combate — los oscuros lentes de Shino le devolvieron su reflejo al Akimichi.

Todos recordaron la detallada descripción de Sai, y el portador del Kyūbi recordó con completa claridad la imagen de su compañera de equipo, de lo negras de sus ojeras, de la sangre que manchaba su piel.

—Sí, eran lesiones muy graves incluso para estándares del Equipo 7 — el pálido artista agregó con calma forzada, pero su mano apretó un poco más fuerte la de su pareja.

— ¿Entonces no hay manera de que Sakura-san se recupere? — Rock Lee cerró los puños sobre sus muslos.

—Sobre eso… — el Jinchūriki volteó la cabeza para mirar a Hinata.

—Puede haber una — completó por él.

— ¿Hablan en serio? — los ojos de la Yamanaka se entrecerraron con sospecha.

— ¿A qué se refieren? — Shikamaru se inclinó hacia adelante, sus iris brillaron con intensidad.

Ambos permanecieron inmutables ante el escrutinio, la presencia del otro otorgándoles la calma que requerían.

—Hace unas horas, la abuela vino aquí a buscar a Hinata. La acompañé a casa de Hiashi-san para que pudiera verla — se frotó la muñeca con aire ausente —. _Anata…_

La Hyūga asintió.

—Tsunade-sama pidió mi asistencia para realizar una… prueba — se enderezó más, colocando la mano izquierda sobre el hombro del Uzumaki —. Naruto había hablado con ella en la mañana, mientras yo me encontraba con mi hermana. Tuvo una idea que podría ayudar a Sakura-chan.

— ¿Naruto tuvo una idea? — Sai preguntó con seriedad, ninguno de los presentes supo distinguir si se trataba de una burla o si iba en serio.

—Ofrecí el chakra de Kurama para depositarlo en el sello que tiene en la frente — el rubio agregó, ignorando la pregunta.

Los jóvenes entendieron vagamente, habiendo sido receptores del chakra rojo durante la Cuarta Guerra. Sólo la Yamanaka reculó.

— ¿De verdad ofreciste eso? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso implica? — frunció el ceño.

—Sí, esa fue la misma cara que obaa-chan hizo — el Jinchūriki soltó los brazos, descansándolos sobre sus muslos —. Lo que yo le propuse fue depositar la energía en su sello para que Sakura-chan pudiera utilizarla con la técnica de la abuela. Así podría regenerarse ella misma.

—Déjame ver si entendí bien, ¿pretendes activar el Sōzō Saisei con tu energía? — las platinadas cejas se enarcaron.

Le asintió en respuesta, notando la incredulidad transformarse en escepticismo.

—Ino-chan — intervino la usuaria Byakugan —. Sé que es difícil de creer.

—Lo es, te doy la razón en eso — replicó, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco —. Aún si lograras transferir el chakra a un punto así, ¿cómo van a hacer que lo utilice si está inconsciente?

—Ahí es donde entra Hinata — un atisbo de sonrisa bailó en la comisura del rubio.

Shikamaru entendió por su agudo intelecto, Ino por ser médica y por una suposición, Kiba y Shino por ser compañeros de la Hyūga.

—Voy a utilizar mi _Jūken_ para activarlo manualmente — agregó, recibiendo las miradas incrédulas de sus amigos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, el Uzumaki volteó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Hinata bajaba la suya, encontrándose con los ojos del otro.

La Yamanaka enderezó la espalda, cruzando los brazos. Sus ojos sin pupilas buscaron a los del estratega; los dos tenían el ceño fruncido, tratando de dilucidar el procedimiento descrito. Después miraron a su regordete amigo; estaba cruzado de brazos, sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de concentración.

Sai notó la variación de tensión en el muslo de su pareja, se limitó a mantenerse a la espera, sin interrumpir el sutil intercambio entre los tres miembros del equipo 10. Su afinado sentido de la observación memorizó los detalles de todos, pensando en plasmar la reunión en un lienzo cuando tuviera un tiempo libre.

Lee colocó con aire ausente la mano sobre el muslo de su compañera, frotándose la barbilla con la otra libre. Ella se la cubrió con la palma en respuesta.

Kiba resopló por la nariz para remover el constante flujo de aromas que llegaban de todas direcciones, apretando levemente los dientes. Su compañero permaneció como una estatua a su lado, la placa de su paliacate y sus gafas reflejaban el brillo de la luz del techo.

— ¿Manualmente? ¿Te refieres a manipular su tenketsu? — Tenten dijo al fin, inclinándose hacia adelante, el color de sus iris brillaba.

—Sí, en eso consistió la prueba de ayer — la pálida kunoichi se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja derecha.

El líder Nara cerró los ojos, restregándose la barbilla con la parte lateral del índice.

— ¿Funcionó? — se limitó a preguntar después de unos segundos.

—Sí, tomó algunos intentos, pero sí — le contestó el rubio shinobi.

Las pupilas del consejero absorbieron la moderada expresión de los Uzumakis, deduciendo que quizás el ensayo (o ensayos) no habían sido nada fáciles de llevar a cabo. Antes de pensar en preguntar, su compañera ya lo estaba haciendo:

— ¿Qué tuvo que pasar para que funcionara? — la mirada de Ino fue más dura, sin alcanzar a ser descortés. No tenía la intención de moderarla porque en ese momento estaba buscando respuestas.

—Bueno, eso… lo importante es que funcionó _'ttebayo_ — el Jinchūriki se removió un poco incómodo.

— _Anata,_ es mejor decirles todo — su esposa le susurró, inclinándose hacia la derecha para verlo, él volteó para encontrarse con su decidida mirada; le asintió después de unos segundos —. Tsunade-sama tuvo que soportar daños severos en sus órganos al tratar de encontrar una combinación de puntos que lo lograra, además de desestabilizar su flujo de energía a niveles nada prudentes.

Varios fruncieron el rostro en expresión de disgusto ante la imagen, la líder de Análisis, su novio y el consejero sólo entrecerraron los ojos, expectantes.

—Katsuyu estuvo presente durante todo el procedimiento para evaluar las consecuencias de cada combinación, ayudándola a estabilizarse para volver a intentarlo — la usuaria del Ojo Blanco apretó los labios —. No fue fácil.

—Pero — intervino su esposo —. Tsunade baa-chan necesita mucho más que eso para hacerla tirar la toalla. Gracias a ella y a Hinata, Sakura-chan tiene una oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad — sonrió ampliamente, descartando todo lo malo del camino para concentrarse en la expectativa del resultado.

Los miembros del equipo 9 sonrieron (el jovial shinobi más que su compañera), Chōji asintió con un pequeño "um" en su garganta. Kiba le dio un amistoso codazo al Aburame, su animalesca sonrisa abriéndose paso. Los únicos que no parecían muy convencidos eran los tres restantes.

— ¿Existe algún riesgo a largo plazo? — preguntó el artista, su tono neutral.

—No lo sabemos, y Tsunade-sama tampoco — respondió la Hyūga, un asomo de tristeza cubrió sus facciones.

Los pálidos párpados del pintor se cerraron un poco al analizar la respuesta, después complementó:

—Aunque, a decir verdad, no creo que a Sakura le importe mucho si eso significa sacarla del coma — ofreció una de sus extrañas sonrisas.

Una discreta (resignada) sonrisa estiró la comisura izquierda de la Yamanaka.

—En eso tienes razón — concedió Tenten, volviendo a enderezarse en su lugar.

—Sakura-san no dejaría que algunas heridas la detuvieran tanto tiempo — agregó Lee, asintiendo.

El Nara resopló, cruzándose de brazos, su cabeza un poco gacha. _'Algunas heridas'_ pensó, qué irónico sonaba eso. Sus labios se movieron en un gesto similar a cuando tenía un cigarro entre ellos.

—Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que, si le dieran a escoger a Sakura, no dudaría en aceptar un procedimiento así si es el más eficiente, por muy doloroso que resulte — su comisura derecha se elevó un poco, levantó el rostro, los tensos cabellos en su coleta le estiraron la piel —. ¿Cuándo planean hacerlo? — fijó a los ojos color zafiro.

—Justo ahora estamos a la espera, la abuela nos dijo que nos avisaría cuando estuviera lista — el Jinchūriki se rascó la unión de su brazo con la prótesis —. Sólo quisimos avisarles en cuanto llegamos.

Por supuesto que todos acudirían a un llamado a las 2:03 a.m., sin mencionar que los que los convocaban eran sus amigos, que además eran los únicos permitidos en la UTI del hospital.

—Creemos que será hoy por la tarde-noche o en la madrugada de mañana, en lo que terminan los preparativos para la intervención — Hinata descansó ambas manos sobre los hombros de su esposo.

Aunque la mayoría seguían tensos, poco a poco la positiva expectativa los hizo sentirse un tanto más en calma.

—Si resulta, estoy segura que el caso va a merecer un pergamino de documentación exclusivo — la Yamanaka exhaló —. No alcanzo a imaginar todo lo que está mal en hacer algo así, pero si eso le da una oportunidad a la frentona de seguir siendo la que todos conocemos, entonces estoy de acuerdo — sonrió a medias, frotándose suavemente la nuca con la mano derecha (la izquierda estaba sosteniendo la de Sai).

—Sí, la verdad es que extraño que alguien me regañe cuando me atienden las heridas en el hospital — la voz de Naruto fue baja, cariñosa pero triste, el zafiro de sus ojos se suavizó.

—Además, alguien te tiene que golpear de vez en cuando para mantenerte cuerdo, Naruto — Kiba sonrió abiertamente, un dejo de burla en su expresión —. Y no todos tenemos la fuerza que se necesita para sacudirte esa cabeza dura que tienes.

Algunos rieron en voz baja, otros resoplaron con humor. La Hyūga sonrió discretamente.

La tensión se disipó un tanto más con ello.

—Entonces sólo nos resta esperar — Shino habló al fin, colocando las palmas sobre sus rodillas.

— _Mendokusai,_ espero sepas lo que vas a hacer, Naruto — el tinte de humor en su voz contrarrestó el comentario —. Sería una enorme monserga explicarle al Consejo si llegaras a freír a la Godaimedurante el proceso.

—Oi, sabes que puedo hacerlo _dattebayo_ — se señaló con un pulgar, su tono fingiendo estar ofendido —. Kurama y yo nos encargaremos de ello.

A varios aún se les hacía extraño que su amigo hablara con tanto afecto de la bestia que, durante muchos años, se encargó de hacerlo sufrir. Eso sólo les reforzó la enorme capacidad que tenía el corazón del Uzumaki.

—Hinata, por favor pellízcalo si ves que empieza a flojear — Ino agregó, enarcando una ceja con expresión burlona.

La regia joven resopló con humor en respuesta, asintiendo. Naruto sonrió cálidamente a pesar de la broma, frotándose debajo de la nariz con el índice derecho.

Hubo un periodo breve de silencio, cada uno pensando en algo distinto. La líder de Análisis notó el cambio de tensión en la mano de su pareja.

—Existe otra cuestión — Sai se enderezó, sus ojos un tanto más fríos de lo normal —. ¿Qué pasará con Sasuke?

Advirtió la tenue presión en los tendones de los nudillos de Ino bajo su palma.

El Jinchūriki no moderó su expresión; estaba frente a sus amigos después de todo. Así que todos observaron la aflicción en su gesto cuando bajó la mirada.

—Si el procedimiento falla, Tsunade obaa-chan dejará de tratarlo — su voz fue un susurro.

Las delicadas manos de su esposa le dieron un reconfortante apretón en los hombros; sirvió hasta cierto punto.

La Yamanaka inspiró profundo, tragándose todo lo que quiso decir en ese momento. Todos parecieron tener la misma incapacidad de responder durante largos momentos.

—Creo que no la culpo — dijo Tenten, sin ningún atisbo de maldad en la voz, varios compartían su perspectiva —. ¿Qué avances han hecho con él?

El Uzumaki miró a su esposa, pidiéndole con la mirada que respondiera.

—No sabemos mucho — empezó, su voz calmada —. Cuando regresaron después de la guerra, tomaron muestras de Sasuke-kun y de Naruto-kun para poder diseñarles las prótesis. Creemos que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san tienen guardados los resultados que tuvieron al combinar las células de Hashirama-sama con las de Sasuke-kun — cruzó el brazo derecho sobre su pecho para descansar la mano en la unión de su trapecio izquierdo con el cuello —. Si todo sale bien, lo más probable es que utilicen esas células para reconstruirle los músculos de la pierna.

La líder de Análisis asintió, corroborando la información que ya había cruzado en su departamento. El Nara también estaba al tanto por haber sellado las peticiones de Shizune hacía ya un casi un año. Era lógico y lo más viable que utilizaran dichas muestras.

—Entonces, ambos dependen de lo que suceda en las próximas cuarentaiocho horas — Shikamaru murmuró, tomándose la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar.

El Jinchūriki asintió, fijando la mirada al suelo. En diferentes medidas, cada uno de los presentes sintió tristeza por su amigo (independientemente de cómo se sintieran por los otros dos integrantes del equipo 7). Entendían lo difícil que debía ser la situación para el Uzumaki.

—Pero — agregó la mentalista —. El procedimiento no va a fallar.

El zafiro de Naruto se fijó al turquesa de Ino por varios segundos. Aunque había una intensidad casi violenta emanando de la mirada de la mujer, él supo que lo decía en serio. Las palabras significaron mucho, porque sabía que, en esos momentos, la Yamanaka no se encontraba en muy buenos términos con su mejor amigo, el que lo alentara sin importar su enojo le inspiró una profunda gratitud.

A pesar de haber intercedido por el Uchiha durante tantos años, nunca había logrado acostumbrarse a estar en el fuego cruzado. Nunca culpó a sus amigos por albergar odio contra el renegado, los comprendía perfectamente. Aun así, era difícil notar la perpetua sombra de disgusto que estaba tan ligada a la mención de Sasuke.

Asintió con la cabeza sin abandonar la mirada de su amiga, estaba seguro que ella podía ver lo agradecido que estaba por sus palabras.

—No, no fallará _'ttebayo_ — contestó, una pequeña pero confiada sonrisa en sus labios —. Nos aseguraremos de que Sakura-chan despierte — el centelleo de sus ojos fue decisión pura.

—Confiamos en ustedes, aunque confío más en Hinata que en ti, Naruto — Kiba se inclinó para palmearle el hombro, sonriendo con un dejo de sorna.

—Yo confío… — Shino fue interrumpido.

—Será mejor alimentarte bien, Naruto — Chōji se inclinó con los brazos cruzados —. En muestra de nuestro apoyo, Shikamaru se ofrece para invitarte todos los tazones de ramen que puedas comer en Ichiraku — le colocó una pesada mano en la espalda a su compañero, interrumpiendo su protesta.

— _Mendokusai_ — se limitó a decir, frotándose con aire ausente ahí donde su amigo lo tocó (golpeó).

— ¡Sí! ¡Y después podemos entrenar para que tu sangre esté bien oxigenada y llena de energía! — Lee se puso de pie, fue suficientemente considerado para no hacerlo encima del sofá.

Tenten sonrió, asintiendo para apoyar las palabras de su novio.

—Tal vez podríamos ir a los baños termales para que estés relajado — Sai propuso, su voz calmada, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Querido, recuerda que esas propuestas no las debes hacer frente a Hinata — la Yamanaka lo volteó a ver, su expresión era gentil al igual que su tono, logrando que Sai la mirara con confusión.

Tenten se mordió los labios para no reírse.

— ¡Lo sabía! — Kiba señaló con un dedo al pálido artista —. Ya decía yo que Naruto siempre salía _demasiado_ sonrojado de los baños cuando Sai estaba ahí — cuando volteó a ver al rubio, su sonrisa era animalesca, burlona.

El rostro del Uzumaki se estaba volviendo carmesí. Tenten se cubrió la boca con una mano para disimular su sonrisa. Rock Lee parecía estar a medio camino entre tomárselo como broma o tomárselo en serio. El líder Nara estaba sonriendo abiertamente, frotándose la frente con la mano derecha. El usuario de insectos mantenía la mirada fija en el ofendido, esperando su respuesta. Chōji no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ocultar su grave risa.

— ¡Oi! — Naruto empezó a defenderse, fue interrumpido por un sutil apretón en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, no me importa compartirte con Sai — Hinata agregó con la misma voz educada, dándole dos palmaditas en el hombro derecho.

Tres, cuatro segundos de incredulidad pasaron antes de que la primera carcajada escapara de nada más y nada menos que de Shino. Todos siguieron en rápida sucesión.

— ¡P-Pero! — el rubor de Naruto era de un violento rojo, cuando volteó para ver a su esposa, ésta lo recibió con una melodiosa risa, acariciándole el rubio cabello con la mano izquierda. Su ofendido puchero tembló tres segundos más antes de reírse también, no sin un dejo de resignación.

—Cuánta generosidad la tuya, Hinata — la Yamanaka le asintió con una sonrisa cómplice, sacudiéndose levemente con su risa.

La Hyūga le respondió con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, como diciendo "ya me conoces".

* * *

Minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban en el porche y en el sendero del patio, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos para no perder calor. La nieve caía pesada pero suave, a todos les pareció un buen augurio; las primeras nevadas de Konoha solían ser más violentas.

—Manténgannos informados, estaremos pendientes — el consejero tenía un pie recargado en la primera escalera, el otro en el suelo de piedra, sus manos ocultas en su pantalón.

—Sí, cualquier cosa con la que podamos ayudarles, cuenten con nosotros — Lee levantó un pulgar, su sonrisa radiante.

Varios le asintieron a la pareja, mostrándose de acuerdo con las palabras de los dos shinobis.

—Gracias a todos, de veras — Naruto les ofreció su sonrisa característica, esa que deslumbraba, sus ojos cerrados. Tenía abrazada a Hinata con el brazo derecho, con el índice izquierdo se frotó el septum de la nariz.

—Estamos muy contentos porque hayan venido — su esposa agregó con suavidad, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto educado, su mirada cálida.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos con una expresión autocomplaciente.

—Podrías sobornar a cualquiera con tus galletas, Hinata — las agudas pupilas se encontraron con las de su compañera, ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Akamaru ladró a su lado, acercándose a la mujer para restregarse en su muslo.

—Lo que Kiba quiere decir es que fue un placer haberlos acompañado — Shino complementó, en su tono un tinte de humor.

—Pórtense bien, recuerden que van a necesitar sus fuerzas — la voz de Ino estaba llena de insinuación, acompañada por el enarcar de sus cejas.

— ¡Ino! — Tenten le dio un leve manotazo en el antebrazo —. Ignórenla, se pone más atrevida cuando Sakura no está para regañarla — se rio avergonzada.

El Uzumaki sintió el quemante rubor ascender de nuevo por su cuello; las palabras sonaron demasiado similares a la advertencia de Tsunade hacía unas horas. La Hyūga sonreía con un tono rosáceo en las mejillas que poco tenía que ver con el frío.

—Tranquila, cuando despierte siempre puedes acusarla — Sai le dijo a la maestra en _Fūinjutsu_ con toda calma, caminando hacia el pequeño portal de madera _._

Tenten sonrió con malicia ante la agraviada expresión de la mentalista; la mirada que le dedicó al pintor podría derretir hielo.

Los anfitriones se despidieron sonrientes con una mano, viéndolos alejarse mientras Ino le decía a Sai que dormiría en el sofá con aire indignado, el resto se unió a la conversación después de despedirse de vuelta.

Entraron de nuevo al pequeño recibidor, aún abrazados.

—Amor — el Uzumaki detuvo sus pasos, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la kunoichi —. ¿Te importaría si voy a hablar con Kakashi-sensei? — el brillante zafiro de sus ojos expectante.

La usuaria Byakugan se perdió unos segundos en el profundo color, suavizando su expresión con una sonrisa, una que hizo ruborizarse al Jinchūriki. Le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla, sus delicados dedos rozando por encima de las marcas.

—No, _anata_ — se acercó a él hasta que su silueta se pegó a la suya —. No tardes — le dio un delicado beso en los labios.

El Uzumaki notó el revoloteo violento en su estómago, la calidez del cariñoso gesto le recorrió la columna. Su esposa estaba haciendo _muy_ difícil obedecer las recomendaciones de la Godaime con la manera en la que su cuerpo estaba contra el de él. La envolvió en un sofocante abrazo, sonriendo contra sus labios.

—No lo haré, te veré pronto — con el índice recorrió el puente de la nariz de Hinata hasta la punta —. Te amo.

El corazón de la kunoichi se saltó un latido.

Le sonrió en respuesta, viéndolo desaparecer con su _Shunshin._

* * *

 **Espero hayan disfrutado este corto capítulo. Haré un esfuerzo por continuar la historia, pero no puedo prometerles fechas para updates.**

 **Después revisaré este capítulo para errores y eso, justo ahora sólo quiero subirlo.**

 **Un review para esta pobre alma, por favor.**

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
